Meant to be Wild
by the dreamer
Summary: Ever since Sakura met Syaoran, he had successfully taken her to heaven and hell from gang wars to street racing though with love and a whole lot of lust mixed in between. She had lived in peace but now she finds herself always finding the need to cheat death. But this is her life now, the life of a "Wolf."
1. Emptiness of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

_EDIT (June 2013): Hey guys! So this story was my first _ever_ story written and uploaded to this website and I've taken the liberty of editing a few things. I haven't rewritten the story in any way- though I'm considering on doing that someday. All I changed are the page breakers, shortening some of the Author's Notes, and I've also taken out the summary which I've previously incorporated in every single chapter (which is unnecessary now after this website changed its "look"). That's all. Do read on and please forgive me for the lack of overall talent in writing you may notice in this story. My vocabulary in English was more limited and I had absolutely _zero_ experience in writing anything (not even short stories, let alone something almost novel-length like this one) since I started this story back when I was only 15. Just saying. Okay, carry on!_

This is my first ever story! I hope you guys will enjoy it!

**_Important Note!_** This story was _inspired_ by LWL's **Wild Things!** but I took nothing else from that story besides a similar gang name: _Wolves_, as well as two character names: _Mika_ and _Aki_. I only did so because I thought the names really fit in with the original characters so much after reading that story back in 2005 and I may use those two names in future stories as well (I loved that story as I read it ages ago. LWL is brilliant!). So, credit for those three things go to her! Other than that, this story- as far as I know -is original and 100% written by yours truly.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**"Emptiness of the Heart"**

* * *

A young lady walked around the park, glancing once in a while at the little children playing together at the playground. She turned her head to look at couples either resting on the benches, arms wrapped around each other or those who were walking leisurely through the park, their hands clasped together as they talked with smiles on their faces and love in their eyes.

Sakura sighed and sat herself on one of the empty benches and continued to look around the park, admiring everything she was seeing.

'They all look so happy' she thought grimly, knowing that she would never have her chance of happiness like that.

A tear involuntarily slipped down her cheek as she thought about this. She was already 18 years old and never has she ever experienced anything as great as feeling someone truly love you. Sure, she had her mother, father and brother who truly loved her but she knew they didn't count as they were family and since because they aren't with her anymore since that incident 2 years ago. Then she had the love from her friends. They were even more like sisters to Sakura but she still felt empty inside, like there is something huge missing inside of her.

She looked up at the clear blue sky and closed her eyes as another tear slid down from her eyes.

"Sakura?" a familiar cheery voice asked her from behind.

She abruptly opened her eyes and hurriedly wiped her face to avoid any traces that she was crying. She turned and looked at her very best friend, whom she treated like she was her very own sister.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned the girl in front of her who was carrying a lot of bags through her arms and in her hands. "What's with the stuff?"

"I was out shopping for you birthday bash tomorrow" she stated with a grin on her beautiful face. "It's gonna be the greatest! I can see it now: 'Sakura's 18th Birthday', you will really look lovely in the gown I had sewn for you" she added with a dreamy look on her face with stars in her eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped at her weird friend as she remembered her a month ago when she was already planning for her birthday. Ok, she wasn't 18…yet. Her birthday was tomorrow, that's as good as 18, isn't it? At least she thinks it is.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned, waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" she asked as Sakura blinked a few times and looked at her.

She nodded at her best friend in assurance as a worried look still showed on her face.

"I'm fine Tomoyo, just a bit tired I guess" she wasn't entirely lying. She really was tired but it wasn't the main reason why she spaced out…again.

Tomoyo followed behind her best friend as she tried to put on a happy face for her sake, but deep down inside, she knew Sakura was far from happy. Both of them had been friends since they were 9 years old until now that Sakura was turning 18 and she's already 18 years old herself. She clearly saw that Sakura was getting less cheerful as the years came by. She didn't know why but she knew she was because her once excitement-filled emerald eyes were slowly turning into a dull shade of green. The incident with her family greatly affected her but she knew it wasn't the only reason of her mood still dropping because it started even before the incident happened.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura who had stopped, asked from in front of her.

"Hai!" she quickly said, snapping away from her thoughts as she ran towards her.

**xoxo**

"Marisa!" Tomoyo called out softly as they entered her mansion of a house.

Sakura put down the bags she helped Tomoyo carry, on the floor as she stretched out her arms, looking around the huge well-furnished living room.

A woman who was about in her late 30's came hurrying towards them from a door down the hall.

"Welcome home Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan" she said with a smile, bowing her head at the two ladies she was serving for some time now.

"Mona" both girls said in unison, also bowing their heads at the elderly woman.

Mona was Tomoyo's personal helper as well as friend since she was a child and was always there for her whenever her mother wasn't present to help her with personal matters. Tomoyo always considered her like she was her second mother.

"Where's Marisa? And is mother here yet?" Tomoyo asked as Mona started to pick up the shopping bags on the floor. She wanted to see her mother because she occasionally visits instead of calling and writing to her since she was always busy.

"Marisa is sick so I let her rest inside her quarters this morning. And I'm afraid your mother wouldn't arrive until this evening, her ride got delayed" Tomoyo nodded a bit disappointed but still happy that her mother was still coming. She took Sakura's hand in hers, and pulled her, heading towards the backyard.

"Since mother hasn't arrived yet, let's go out and practice" Sakura nodded at this as they walked side by side towards the backyard.

"So, what you wanna practice today?" Sakura asked, watching the trees sway and listening to the soft sound of rustling leaves it made.

"I dunno," she started, looking intently at Sakura who was looking so distant again "wanna shoot some targets for a change? We haven't had target practice since two days ago"

Sakura smiled and nodded at her as they went over to the other side of the house where a plain of grass with many flower bushes and a few trees were found, the size of a small soccer field. She watched as Tomoyo took out her cell phone and talked to one of her maids. A few moments later, four helpers came out of the house, carrying all sorts of things and setting them on the large rectangular table beside them.

Tomoyo took one of the guns and examined it before tossing it towards Sakura, who caught it smoothly. Tomoyo took her clear goggles and fastened it in front of her eyes, also fastening the ear phone in her ear, clipping the tiny microphone on her shirt's neck line and tightening her belt where her extra ammos were being clipped on as Sakura did the same. Both wore their holsters with two guns in them and strapped two more guns around each ankle after checking if all of it was fully loaded.

Just as both took two extra guns in their hands, a gunshot sounded from behind them, slowly they turned around.

**xoxo**

"What was that?" a male voice questioned, just as he was about to start his bike. He slid up the visor of his helmet, revealing deep blue eyes, staring intently at the direction where the sound came from.

"What was what?" another voice questioned, this time a female one. The person took of her helmet, letting her black hair fall down her back. She got off the bike she was on, straining her ears hoping to hear something unusual.

Silence filled the air between the people who were huddled up outside a deserted house. Hearing nothing for awhile, they slowly returned to what they were doing.

"You're hearing things Eriol" the same female voice pointed out as she lightly shook her head and got back on her seat behind one of the bike drivers.

"No I'm not Mei Lin. I'm positive I heard something close to a gun shot from somewhere not far from here" Eriol said softly, making sure not to make his voice wasn't loud for them not to hear it in case it went off again.

"I heard it too, it was kind of faint though" another male voice stated from in front of Mei Lin as Eriol slowly took off his helmet.

"Whatever Aki, now start the bike. Don't make me drive it and leave you here to cry" she replied irately.

"Ok woman, don't get your panties in a twist" he chuckled, getting a hard glare from the girl behind her.

"Just start the damn bike. I have a life you know, I have things to-" but whatever Mei Lin was trying to get out, she couldn't as the sound of more gunshots entered their ears.

"Told you" Eriol said with a cheeky smile playing on his lips as he put back on his helmet.

Mei Lin stuck her tongue out at her cousin as she too fastened her helmet on her head. "Ok then, you guys seem to be right. Let's just hope it isn't anything serious" she said trying to feel if her gun which was strapped around her thigh was still there. "Let's ride!" she added in a shout as she slid down the visor of her helmet. Aki gassed the bike abruptly, making it rise on its hind wheel and down again as they zoomed out of the silent street, with four more of the same bikes not far behind them.

**xoxo**

When a gun was triggered, Sakura and Tomoyo slowly turned around and shot the two men who were heavily covered in black clothing who had pointed their guns at their direction. As they did, everything went quiet. The two girls slowly walked side by side to where the men were once standing. Looking at the figures on the ground in front of them, they both kicked it only to realize that they only came in contact with their pile of black clothes.

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other briefly before turning around and looked around the field. Backs pressed against the other, both readied their guns just in case.

"I wonder where they went" Sakura said in a whisper, eyes scanning the field.

"Could be anywhere" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, hoping to see where they went.

"Tomoyo…"

"Hai, I see them too" Tomoyo whispered back as she caught a glimpse of black from behind one of the many flower bushes.

"Wanna go solo or duo?"

"Solo, gotta practice taking care of myself. What do you think?"

"Same here. On three?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three" they said in unison, as they both triggered their guns at the half-dozen men in front of them. Continuous firing from around them followed, making them do flips with their feet, guns still in their hands, as they lead away in opposite directions.

Both skillfully dogged the bullets flying towards them as they took out the men one by one, constantly hiding behind trees and bushes to reload.

**xoxo**

"It's coming from over the side of this gate" Aki said, sliding up his helmet's visor.

"Think we should climb it?" Eriol asked from beside him. He took off his helmet and came down from his bike and approached the gates of the mansion.

"No duh!" Mei Lin pointed out in an annoyed tone. "What do you think we should do? Ring the bell and ask them to let us in?"

"Calm down Mei Lin. Besides, this house -or rather mansion by the size of it, doesn't seem like a Kin would live in" he replied, looking through the gate to see an assortment of flower beds lined up towards the middle of the front yard where a fountain stood.

"Looks can be deceiving. Ever heard of that?" she said, getting more annoyed now as she too got off the bike she was on and left her helmet on the seat.

"Will you two stop it? We're here on business, so let's get down to it. Eriol has a point but so does Mei Lin. This place seems harmless but then again the sound of gunshots in this part of town isn't common as well. Let's head to the back and see if we can get in and check out this place" a deep and harsh voice said cutting of the argument. "Just make sure you don't start anything dangerous. This isn't the right time to get totally serious yet" he added in a lower voice but enough for them to hear.

"Leave it up to Syaoran to stop Mei Lin from getting close enough to ripping Eriol's guts out…again" Aki said in an undertone but the three still heard him clearly, getting another hard glare from Mei Lin as Syaoran and Eriol smirked at her.

"Oh shut it all of you" Mei Lin said coldly.

Syaoran looked at his fierce cousin and shook his head slowly. "Ren, Jiyuu…you guys stay here and be on the look out for anything suspicious while we're in there. The rest of us are going out back to check things out in there"

The two men nodded in understanding as Eriol went over to his bike and turned it on. Mei Lin took one look at Aki before getting her helmet and walking over towards Syaoran. Eriol chuckled as Mei Lin sat herself behind Syaoran on his bike before all of them slid down their visors.

"We'll be back later in a while coz if we walk, it would take us half an hour to get around this property" Eriol told Ren and Jiyuu who nodded before both of them rested their bikes on its stands.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo, where are you?" Sakura said through the microphone as her chest heaved from running and flipping around dodging bullets. She rested herself behind a tree as she reloaded one of her empty guns.

"Hold on" Sakura could her two gunshots go off before Tomoyo replied again. "I'm…umm…well, I'm here. Why?" she answered.

Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's reply.

"Never mind. Talk to you later" she ended, giving the man who snuck up on her a head shot.

**xoxo**

"How do I get in?" Mei Lin whined as Syaoran and Aki started climbing the rough wall. Eriol was already at the top, surveying the area if it was all clear.

"You climb it, you said it yourself" Aki pointed out, feeling for a crack he could use to push himself. "No duh!" he added in a mock girly voice in imitation of Mei Lin a while ago.

She glared at him yet again. "Well, this wall is made of rocks, which can totally damage my nails unlike the bars out front" she declared as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Come on Mei Lin, hurry up before someone sees us" Syaoran ordered from the top of the wall seeing Mei Lin still on the ground. "And wear your jacket, we wouldn't want to start a fight if they see your tattoo"

Mei Lin put on her leather jacket and then took out a pair of leather gloves from one of its pockets and wore them as well. She started climbing with ease as she carried herself to the top.

"Have your guns ready just in case" Syaoran whispered just as Mei Lin landed softly on her feet beside him and Aki.

"Hey guys, come here" Eriol's voice called out softly from one of the trees as he rested himself on one of its branches.

"What do you see?" Syaoran whispered to him as they got colder to him.

"See for yourself" he said with a smile on his face, looking at two girls shooting at each man who neared them.

**xoxo**

The girls continued shooting every man they saw who were also trying to shoot them down.

"That's the last from mine" Tomoyo told Sakura through the microphone. "Or I think he is, I haven't seen any other"

"Well, mine is," a gunshot echoed through the field "the last one as well" she finished as she walked towards Tomoyo.

They met up and started to head towards the house until a gunshot echoed from all the silence.

**xoxo**

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran hissed at his cousin, while staring at the figure of a large black bird not too far from them as it fell down dead on the floor.

"What? It shocked me!" she countered not at all fazed by the look he was giving her.

"It was just a fucking bird! And the least you could've done was put the silencer on your gun on" Mei Lin looked sheepish at this but then became irritated.

"Well, there's no need to be grouchy and it was a _huge_ fucking bird"

"I am not grouchy, you're just being stupid right now"

"I am not being stupid!" she said in a final tone as a sign that their conversation was over. She turned around just in time to see emeralds.

**xoxo**

Sakura and Tomoyo went towards where the gunshot was triggered from opposite directions. They approached the place as soundless as they could, the sound of two people bickering getting louder the closer they got.

Sakura went behind a bush, just as she used her hands to separate the leaves, she came face to face with rubies.

"Oh my God" Sakura heard Tomoyo say through the microphone followed by a thudding sound and her earphone giving of a piercing sound.

Sakura tore her gaze away from Mei Lin before tearing her ear phone away from inside her ear, only holding it near her earlobe. "Tomoyo? Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted through her microphone repeatedly, still not getting any reply. Her eyes tore from the useless devices on her hand towards her best friend who was in someone's arms as the man carrying her walked up towards her.

"Who are you people?" Sakura asked unsurely, looking at Eriol, then at Mei Lin. Who both looked at someone from behind them. Aki walked up towards them followed by Syaoran.

"I'm Kobayashi Aki" he said in a cheerful voice as he offered his hand to her. Sakura looked at him cautiously before shaking it.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol" the one carrying Tomoyo said. "And please, there is no need to feel threatened" he added with a smile. "Unless you are one Kin, but I doubt it" he added in a low voice, looking at Tomoyo, but Sakura still heard him.

"I'm Mei Lin!" Mei Lin said enthusiastically, looking Sakura over like she was an attraction from the zoo. "Who are you?" she asked curiously. She didn't know why but she found Sakura a really interesting person.

"Just call me Sakura" she replied politely, bowing her head at them a bit. "By the way," she started looking over at Eriol who still had Tomoyo in his arms "what did you do to my friend?"

"She fainted when she saw me"

"Did you scare her?"

"I dunno, when I saw her she just fell. I probably did"

Syaoran cleared his throat, making everyone look at him with curiosity. He was about to say something but as he stared at Sakura, he didn't say a word.

Sakura stared back at him with eyes of sadness but a look of curiosity.

"What is it Syaoran?" Mei Lin said above the silence.

'So that's his name…Syaoran' Sakura thought, still looking at him.

Syaoran shook his head and looked at his cousin. "Let's get this girl inside their house first" he said flatly.

"Follow me then" Sakura said, heading back to the field then towards the mansion.

"Nice place" Aki said, impressed.

Sakura smiled and nodded at this. "Tomoyo owns everything you see here, I'm just her cousin but I'm living with her here" she filled in, not noticing as Eriol's head snapped to her direction after hearing Tomoyo's name. She didn't want to reveal much, especially not about herself. These people seemed to be nice but did look dangerous all the same. 'Especially that Syaoran guy' Sakura added in thought.

Syaoran and Mei Lin looked around but weren't at all that impressed. Their properties back in Hong Kong were much bigger than what Tomoyo owned here.

"Just rest her here" Sakura said softly as Eriol placed Tomoyo on the large sofa. All of them then took their own seats on the other sofas near where Tomoyo was. Sakura was about to ask them what they were doing at the fields but didn't as Syaoran spoke first.

"Before all things, Sakura, I know you're wondering why the hell we're here" she nodded at this, looking at him intently. "Well, we heard gunshots, I take it both you and your friend there were the cause of that?" he asked, eyeing Sakura's guns which were in her holster and the ones strapped to her ankles.

"Well, yes it was we and-"

"Were you attacked?" Syaoran asked all too quickly, getting a smug look from Mei Lin, Eriol and Aki. Sakura was shocked at this though, she didn't notice the tone of alarm and concern in his voice but wondered. Why would he think they be attacked?

"Err…not exactly" she answered timidly. "You can say we were attacked but not for real" she stated, getting a confused look from her visitors…well, unexpected visitors.

Sakura stood up and motioned them all to follow her as she led them back to the field. When they came out, they were met by two men with black clothing, both holding up their guns to their direction.

By reflex, Mei Lin took out her gun and shot them both by the heart. She was shocked however that they didn't fall. Eriol immediately pulled out his guns and shot them by the head which the bullets never came in contact with.

"What the fuck?" Mei Lin cursed seeing this.

Two gunshots erupted from beside them, seeing Sakura who was pointing her guns at the attackers. They looked back to see a motionless black heap on the ground.

"What was all that shit about?" Syaoran stated looking confused and angry, how Sakura could have shot them while two of the best shooters he knew couldn't.

"Sorry, that's why you heard gunshots. We were trying to kill those men and the others" she said but the confused looks on their faces still remained. She sweat dropped. "You see, they are holograms, which is why we use our own special type of bullets which is the only way we can kill them. You can't kill it with regular bullets, it would just go right through them" comprehension slowly dawned on them as she finished her explanation. "By the way, why are you carrying guns?" Sakura added nervously looking at Eriol and Mei Lin, who were both looking at Syaoran for an answer yet again.

"We thought there was trouble" he said casually. "We're new recruits on the police force"

"Oh" Sakura said in a small voice. "Well then, I assure you there isn't any trouble here. Anytime you here gunshots, that's just from us practicing" she said with a smile.

Syaoran couldn't help but here the tinge tone of disappointed. He didn't know why though. Every other person would be glad they weren't visited by anyone dangerous.

"I told you there wouldn't be trouble coming from here" Eriol told Mei Lin who glared at him and Aki who was snickering from behind her. Sakura looked at them with a bemused expression on her face.

He took his chance and looked at her up and down. She didn't look bad at all; in fact she looked like an angel except for her eyes. Her eyes looked like amazing emerald gems, but he always noticed the droopiness it held.

"Ugh! Let's just go" Mei Lin said in a final tone, stomping her foot on the ground. Syaoran snapped away from his thoughts and looked at Eriol who was smirking at him. He glared at him before turning to Sakura.

"Thank you for your time" he stated, bowing his head slightly which wasn't the least bit recognizable but Sakura was sure she saw it.

Sakura bowed back at him, then to the rest of the group. She noticed them walking away from the house and back to where she met them.

"Where are you going?" she called out. "The front door is the other way"

"We have to go out the way we got in, we left our bikes behind that wall we climbed" Mei Lin answered as she waved good bye at Sakura who also waved back.

Sakura doubted she meant bicycles or mopeds when she said 'bikes'. She was sure in her mind that she meant those huge motorcycles.

Oh how right she was.

**xoxo**

"You're getting too friendly Mei Lin" Syaoran pointed out as she took off her gloves and jacket.

"Why shouldn't I? They were obviously harmless and I like her" she replied coolly as Eriol and Aki mounted their bikes. "Plus, it's not like I'm the only one who does" she added, looking at Syaoran with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah Syaoran, good thing she didn't notice you staring at her like that" Eriol replied, snickering with Aki.

Syaoran gave them a cold hard glare that would make an entire city to shut up, but they weren't at all fazed by this. They got that from Syaoran a lot since when they were kids. He looked at Mei Lin with an annoyed and angered expression.

"You don't know what you guys are talking about" he said looking at Mei Lin then at Eriol as he went over to his bike and fastened his helmet on.

"Oh but we do Xiao Lang. We aren't your cousins for nothing" she said undeniably as Eriol nodded his head. Syaoran looked at them before sliding down his visor.

"Whatever, let's ride" he said flatly as he gassed his bike then zoomed off, leaving a trail of smoke from the screeching tires.

"He's in denial" Aki pointed out as both he and Eriol zoomed after him.

"Got that right" Mei Lin muttered from behind him as she held on tightly.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, shaking her friend by the shoulders after seeing their unexpected guests leave the premises.

"What happened to Tomoyo?" a motherly voice said from behind her making her wheel around, looking guilty.

"Daidouji-san!" Sakura said in shock as she bowed at the woman in front of her. "Well, Tomoyo and I…I…" she raked her mind of anything she can use as a lie. She couldn't possibly tell her aunt that a bunch of people sneaked into their home and one of guys made her faint. "We were practicing shooting with the holograms and she fainted when one of snuck behind her" she blurted out too quickly, making the woman in front of her look at Sakura with a look of doubt. Her daughter wasn't one who would faint of surprise.

"If you say so Sakura-chan" she said with a smile, looking at Sakura who was feeling nervous to the bone. "And as I've said, you may call me Sonomi, you've been living with us since…since that day" her face held a look of sorrow but was quickly replaced by a look of playful irritation. "The least you could do is call me by my first name"

Sakura smiled at her and started to evoke what had happened that day.

_A 16 year old Sakura walked out of a jewelry store holding a paper bag with four small boxes inside, feeling very happy and proud of herself. She had used all of the money she had saved since she was a child just to buy these gifts for very three special people in her life, and one for herself as well. She had a lot of money, considering that her family was one of the richest in Japan, but she didn't want to buy the gifts using money they saved for her. She smiled at the thought of how her family would react of her presents. Her parent's anniversary was coming as well as her brother's birthday, but she going to give her gifts to them together as one._

_She smiled again thinking of ways on how she could give it to them in surprise. Her thoughts however was cut of as the sound of gunshots reached her ears, followed by screaming and the sirens of police cars. She stopped as she glanced down the busy road, where people who were shopping started to run to the sides of the streets. She saw a black convertible car sped towards her, followed by half a dozen police cars. The car zoomed pass her, having her get a glimpse of the driver who wore sunglasses and has black hair, tied back in a ponytail. The police cars followed after it, not too far behind, occasionally shooting their guns at the reckless man behind the wheel._

'_Reckless driver' Sakura thought, wondering what started that car chase. Her eyes followed the cars until it rounded the next corner of the road and out of view._

_She resumed walking, heading towards her own car. She took out her keys from her pocket and pressed the alarm, making the headlights of a silver Porsche Boxster S Convertible lit up._

_She really loved this car, her parents bought it for her on her 15th birthday but she had to live through a year driving her brother's first car for practice. She kept on practicing with that car until it couldn't hold on, that was when Touya blew his head when she returned it to the garage in a wreck. She only got to drive her car when she turned 16 when she had a test with her parents riding with her and proved that she had already mastered driving proficiently. _

_She smiled at the thought of Touya screaming his lungs out as she started up her car. Pulling the car in reverse, then towards the direction of her house, she felt relaxed with the silence and the wind rushing through her hair._

_Her reverie however was cut off as another siren echoed in the silent streets just behind her. She slowed down and looked through her rear-view mirror and saw a large red truck behind her gaining speed and overtaking her place. She resumed her pace, glancing at the sky in front of her, seeing black smoke spread rapidly across the sky. A frown touched her lips as she glanced back at the fire tuck in front of her. Secretly hoping it wouldn't take a left turn._

"_No" she said in a terrified voice as the fire truck quickly turned left. She followed it but drove faster than she already did. "Oh please God no" she prayed but tears started falling freely from her eyes as the truck turned right at the second corner of the road._

_The truck suddenly stopped two blocks away from where Sakura hoped it didn't stop at. She sighed in relief at this and parked her car a few meters away from the where the truck was since she couldn't go through any further. She elevated the roof before getting out of the car leaving her package and locking the car with the alarm. She noticed that it was already really hot when she got out._

'_The fire must be really huge, I hope mother, father and Touya are all alright' she slowly walked towards the truck where a crowd already formed, blocking her view from the tragedy._

"_Excuse me" she said over the chattering of the people and the sound of water trying to tame the fire. She wanted to see from which house this whole tragedy started and to whom she would send her deepest regrets too._

'Who would've thought that I would be the one I would send my own regrets to' Sakura thought grimly, remembering it all as if it had only just happened.

She didn't know what had happened after that because she had fainted on the spot when she saw the blazing inferno, waking up in an ambulance which was parked outside their burned down mansion as well as two more others. Although she did remember the police officers telling her that all the stuff which was burned in their mansion will be paid for through insurance. She didn't care about those things then, all she could think about was her family. She wanted to ask the officers but found her mouth to be incapable of doing so. They did however have gotten to the part of telling her about them.

'They told me that Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-chan were all sent to the hospital because of their critical conditions. I went out that very moment and drove off to the nearest hospitals, figuring they were there, only to find out that they were taken away to China for better treatment as well as for security' Sakura glanced at Tomoyo who was now awake, talking to her mother lovingly as they both chattered away with happiness and fulfillment. 'Who would've thought that the morning of that very day was the last time I would get to see my family. Tomoyo and her mother instantly sent out search parties to look for me when she got the news that I was out in search of my parents in different hospitals. Both of them took me in and treated me like I was real family'

Seeing mother and daughter stare at her with caring eyes to match, she smiled 'I owe them a lot'

"I'll go upstairs to give you guys some private mother and daughter time, ne?" Sakura said in a cheery voice as she ran out of the room and up the stairs without a second glance.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo stared at Sakura's retreating back and was about to follow her but her mother held her back. She looked at her mother's downcast face.

"Give her some time Tomoyo" Sonomi said softly at her worried looking daughter.

Tomoyo nodded and knew her mother was right. She knew Sakura needed some time. Whenever Sakura acted like this, it was either she was thinking of her family or something else, but she was sure she was thinking of her family because of the way she stared at her and her mother.

Sonomi looked at her daughter with a sad smile then at the spot were Sakura stood earlier. She wouldn't have thought that her niece was still thinking about that incident. Nobody had ever seen Fujitaka and Nadeshiko after that incident. She knew Touya visited at times to see Sakura and to tell her that they were alright in China, but she also knew that Sakura still feels lonely at the fact that she was prohibited to see her parents but had to live through getting letters from them instead.

**xoxo**

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Sakura shouted, her pillow muffling her scream.

**xoxo**

"Will you two please shut up?" Syaoran boomed in irritation.

"What the hell is your problem? It's not like we're talking to you" Mei Lin countered, not at all fazed by his tone.

"Well, the mere fact that you're talking about me counts the same. So, shut up or else I'll make you"

"Fine then, we'll take our leave" she said coolly, grabbing her jacket from the sofa, pulling Emi along with her as she headed down the hall muttering. "I knew this place was too full of men not to mention men who are full of themselves"

Emi, a girl with gray eyes and long black hair raised her eyebrows at Mei Lin before nodding her head meekly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the girls' retreating forms.

"Sorry about that" he muttered to the men in front of him.

"Hey, we understand perfectly" A guy with black hair smirked at him with eyes filled with mischief.

"Lay off Mika"

The rest of the men in the room smiled at their leader's irritated appearance.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo kissed her mother on the cheek before waving good bye to her. Sonomi stopped by the car door and glanced at her daughter with a smile. She glanced at the large balcony on the second floor, making eye contact with emerald eyes. Both looked at each other for awhile until Sonomi smiled.

A smile formed on Sakura's lips, then gave a small wave at the woman on the front yard. Sonomi waved back then went inside the car. The driver closed the door then went to the other side and into the driver's side of the car.

She sighed and looked above at the starry night sky with sad eyes making a tear slide down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away before heading back inside her room.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with worried eyes as she watched her go back inside her room. She glanced back at the car her mother was in as it exited the gate and out of site. She sighed and walked back into the house.

Her mother had just come here to see her and Sakura for a while but had to go back to England for her job. Her mother lived in England since her job required her to be close to the company most of the times, leaving her and Sakura to occupy their home to themselves, along with Mona and Marisa to do the chores. She knew her mother was also saddened that she was also prohibited to see her aunt in China and the fact that she can't stay in Japan, but her job in England paid her a great amount that made them live in luxury, so she couldn't deny it. She also knew that Sakura was still as rich as her, even more rich because she was living off the huge amount of money which was still left in her back account and if ever she ran out anytime soon (which was highly unlikely) she was allowed to access her own parent's account which was much MUCH more than she can ever use in her life.

Making her way back into the house, she took a double take at a tree in the distance. She could have sworn she saw someone looking at her from its branches. She shook her head slowly, silently walking in and locking the front doors of the house.

'I must have hit my head harder on the ground than I thought'

**xoxo**

"That was a close one" a young female voice said in a whisper, hidden by the thick leaves of the tree she was sitting on.

"I told you not to abandon your damned post" another female voice but more mature hissed at her right side.

"Hey, don't talk as if it's my fault" she hissed back.

"Will you two cut it out?" another voice, sounding like the second one said. "And by the way," she added, turning to the owner of the first voice "it is your fucking fault. Dumb ass"

"Oh like hell I care"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I know it's kinda boring with lots of talking, explaining and all but I had to clear up Sakura's past in this one and also how they (Sakura, Syaoran, etc.) met. I couldn't make it more interesting…but at this point, I can really start with the more exciting parts and the action scenes.

By the way, how old do you get to drive in Japan anyways? I started learning how to drive when I was 14 but really got to drive now that I'm 16. I didn't know what age so I just went with the same as mine.

Tell me what ya'll think. See ya later!

**RaNe**


	2. Catching Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"Catching Up"**

* * *

Sakura stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She glanced around if the coast was clear before starting to walk down the hall. She was embarrassed to let anyone see her looking like this. Tomoyo did her make-up before leaving her with Marisa to help her with her hair and to get into her gown.

Her gown was Tomoyo's gift for her and she loved it dearly. It wasn't tight from top to bottom like how most gowns are. This gown was tight around her breast down to her stomach, hugging every curve of her upper body. The cloth is made of expensive pink silk with beads clustered forming elegant shapes that glittered brightly under the light. From her waist down to her ankles, the cloth was now thinner and see-through which is why it had four layers of the same fabric but with different shades of pink, the darkest at the innermost and the lightest at the outermost layer. The part for the lower body of her gown was very loose and had a free feel to it, allowing her to move around. Sakura felt like she was princess of the fairies, having her tiara sparkle brightly on top of her elegantly pinned up hair.

'All I need now is a wand and a pair of wings' she giggled in the inside at the thought.

However, her thoughts were cut off as a voice spoke…or rather, shouted.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed with more stars in her eyes than usual. Sakura sweat dropped as she turned to look at Tomoyo who started circling around her, focusing her video camera on her face then down her gown then up again. "You look…you look…"

"Beautiful" someone finished for her from behind Sakura.

Sakura's body tensed and her eyes widened at the sound of the voice. The voice which she remembered usually teased and annoyed her through out her childhood, the voice which chased away the guys who had gotten too close to her, the voice which comforted her when she felt upset and had no one to turn to, and the voice which made her smile and laugh whenever she felt miserable.

Sakura slowly turned around and came face to face with one of the most important people in her life.

"Touya" she whispered. A tear slid down her cheek as she stared at her older brother.

Touya smiled whole-heartedly at his grown-up sister as he watched a tear fall from her eyes.

"What? Don't I get a hug?" he said with a grin, stretching out his arms.

Sakura wiped away her tears and ran towards her brother and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you Onii-chan" she whispered near his ear, with great happiness.

"I missed you too, kaijuu" he whispered back to her.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the childish name he used to call her.

"Sakura no kaijuu" she replied softly, hugging him more tightly.

Touya chuckled and hugged her more tightly as well, realizing that he really did miss his sister so much more than he thought.

"Ok, cut!" Tomoyo stated loudly with a dreamy expression, making the siblings look at her. "What? That was a very touching scene. I shall call this: 'The Siblings Reunite'. Oh, another addition to my collection!" she squealed, making Sakura and Touya cover their ears.

"Sorry to break this to you kids, but we must go meet and attend to the guests soon" Mona announced from behind the group.

Tomoyo looked at her and nodded.

"Sakura, we must go back up and fix your make-up" she said grabbing Sakura's hand, and then glanced at Touya. "We'll be right back, you can go ahead to the back, I take it Yukito, Nakuru and more other guests are there" she added with a smile.

Touya nodded at Tomoyo then turned to his sister. "Make sure not to break anything valuable on your way up kaijuu. I hear you're still as clumsy as before" he told her with a grin on his face.

"I-I won't" she muttered, eyes twitching at what he had just said. He patted her head lightly before walking down the hall towards the back yard.

"I can't believe it, he hasn't changed a bit" Sakura said furiously at Tomoyo as they walked up the stairs. "I may have missed him but he is sooo annoying!"

Tomoyo giggled following her down the hall, taping her every move.

**xoxo**

"Good evening to you all" Rika's voice echoed through out the grounds of the field, making all the guests who were talking animatedly hush down. "Welcome family, friends, colleagues and other guests to the birthday gathering and debut of a very important person to all of us. Some of us may see her currently as a sister, a friend, and even a child through some people's eyes. But some of you who have worked with her family but have yet to with her, in the years to come you may see her as a future colleague, a future boss or even as a future queen of all Japan if Japan isn't a Parliament, don't you agree?"

The people who were listening to her speech laughed at this.

"On a serious note, we all know Sakura as the girl with a jolly attitude up until now that she has become a lady with beauty and class. Now, instead of me boring you to death about this extraordinary seeming girl, I would want you to meet her personally instead. Finally, introducing and presenting to you all, Kinomoto Sakura"

Everyone clapped and glanced around in hope to finally meet and greet Sakura. Friends, hoping to see her as she turned into age of womanhood, some, who were much older than her, were just eager to meet the new member to the business society and most probably will be the one to lead them to success, just as her parents and ancestors have done.

Hearing a beautiful and peaceful melody, everyone turned around to see the once empty stage, occupied by a girl playing notes on the large grand piano with her eyes closed. Some of the guests smiled at her, loving the wonderful tune of the calming melody. Some were enjoying themselves as well but was curious as to who the lady was.

**xoxo**

Fingers pressing lightly on the keys of the piano, Sakura was on the verge of crying. This was the very first song she had learned to play, a song composed and taught to her by her mother since she was young.

She had stopped playing the piano two months after the incident occurred. She thought it would be pointless to continue learning when there was no one there to be proud of you.

The past few weeks however, she had been paying Rika visits at her house so she may use her piano to practice just in preparation for this occasion. She had told Rika to never reveal to anyone that she had resumed with playing the piano to keep it as a surprise to many.

She smiled as visions of her family and friends gathered together for her 15th birthday drifted in her thoughts. Sakura had composed her very own piece, dedicating it to everyone she knew in thanks for being there for her. In the end, everyone cried, loving the melody the song had erupted that seemed to have touched their hearts. That was the first and last time she had played her own compositions to an audience for they seem to react differently than she would've wanted.

Unaware of it, a tear escaped her eyes and landed on the smooth skin of her moving hands. People were watching her intently as she still continued with her song, noticing that she was lost in her own soft music.

**xoxo**

Knowing the song fully well, Touya noticed it was nearing its end. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sakura who gave away more tears until she played the final note. He sighed looking at his sister feeling his heart slowly breaking. He wasn't supposed to be allowed to come back to Japan anymore but he forced his way out of China. Plus he was supposed to deliver some news to Sakura but now found himself unable to do so. He looked away and found himself looking at his wife and love of his life.

"What's wrong?" Kaho asked him softly, seeing his troubled expression.

Touya smiled sadly and shook his head, holding tightly onto his wife's hand. "It seems I don't have the guts to break her heart…I mean, who would?"

Kaho sighed and looked back at her young sister-in-law whom she too cared for. Trying to remove her sad face, she stood up along with many others and applauded for Sakura when she stood and gave a curtsy to her audience.

'Okaa-san' Touya thought sadly while clapping his hands.

**xoxo**

Sakura patted her cheeks lightly to make sure her tears weren't that obvious. She mentally thanked Tomoyo for not re-doing her make-up too thick and for giving her pink-red eye shadow, now her eyes didn't seem unnaturally pink yet it was a little puffy.

She stood up from her seat and faced her guests. There were at most 150 people there and she doesn't even know half of them. She flashed the biggest smile she could muster at that moment and did a curtsy as they applauded for her. She waved slightly then led herself down the short steps to the grounds towards the doors to the house where her friends were waiting.

**xoxo**

"Sakura! Happy Birthday!" they all greeted in unison making sure she was near enough to hear them.

Sakura smiled at her closest friends as they gave each other hugs.

"Thank you so much guys. By the way, nice speech Rika. Who would've thought you had it in you" she said raising an eye brow.

Rika winked at her and grinned slyly. "Life is full of surprises, ne?"

"What are you thinking?" Chiharu asked accusingly, also raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh this and that…nothing really" she replied innocently, looking over the crowd as they chattered away.

"Knowing you, it's never 'nothing'" Chiharu countered.

"Oh you know me too well" Rika said in mock exasperation.

Everyone grinned at this.

"So, what are you thinking?" Naoko asked her softly, narrowing her eyes at Rika who smiled.

"How's about we bust this place?" she answered as if it was nothing.

"This is your stupidest idea yet" Chiharu said, waving at someone from behind them.

"No it isn't, I just thought we could all go out and have a real party at a club when this is all over"

The girls considered this until someone interrupted them.

"Hello ladies" a sly voice said from behind them, making Chiharu smile.

"Hey" all but Chiharu replied, not turning around to look at him knowing full well who it was.

"You guys aren't fun at all" they all grinned at him. "Oh and happy birthday Sakura" he added to Sakura, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"Thank you Takashi" he winked at her before taking Chiharu away to have their personal time.

The rest of the girls smirked, watched them leave before resuming their conversation.

"What do you say girls?" Rika asked enthusiastically. "I mean come one…you're turning 18 Sakura. You have to have the suitable party for your age"

"Technically, this is the suitable party for her age" Naoko filled in.

"Yah, for rich people" Rika replied with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "I was talking about normal, average teenagers"

"Hmm…It's alright with me I guess. As long as we wrap up this party by 11" Sakura finally said.

"Well, I go wherever Sakura goes, so I'm in as well" Tomoyo spoke up.

The three girls looked at Naoko who had an unconvinced expression on her features.

"Oh alright, I don't want to be left out so I'll go"

"Great!" Rika squealed. "It won't be a problem to convince Chiharu if I get Takashi to go with us. We do need at least one guy to go with us"

**xoxo**

"I don't think she's one of them" a girl informed in a serious tone.

"How would you know? You barely had a look on her coz you left your damned post" her sister muttered.

Kimi scowled at her older sister. "Well, I wouldn't have thought of leaving my post if you had given me a better place to watch from"

"Kyoumi! Kimi! Will you two cut it out? I'm sick of you two bickering all the time!" Katsumi boomed at her sisters.

Katsumi Nayumi was the oldest of her sisters. Kimi was 19 and the youngest while Kyoumi was 22, just like her since as they were twins. Both of them were totally alike in every single way. One can only tell the difference by how they act. Katsumi acted like the big sister of the bunch, being very mature since as she was older than Kyoumi by one minute.

"It's not my fault! Kaye started it!" she said, pointing a finger at Kyoumi.

"Well, I wouldn't have started it if you weren't being stupid!" she said, glaring at Kimi.

"Enough!" a harsh male voice boomed, bringing total silence into the room.

The sisters all sat back down on their chairs and looked at him. Katsumi shook her head in surrender at her sisters' behavior. Kyoumi and Kimi sat in silence, constantly shooting daggers at the other.

"Look girls," the voice started, but this time, much softer "I wouldn't want you to fight each other just because of this. I just wanted you to check them out and tell me anything you know about them"

"Ok then Tsu," Katsumi started standing up as the man sat back down, looking at her, expecting information "The owner of the mansion is a girl named Tomoyo Daidouji, 18 years old" she filled in, looking down at the folder with papers in her hands. "She lives with her helpers Mona Tadaaki and Marisa Shizuya. Her mother lives outside the country but sometimes visits her"

"What else?" Tsuyoshi inquired getting impatient. He was hoping for more vital information instead of her life story.

"Well, she's almost graduating high school. There's nothing more interesting about her other than she's in a very wealthy family. Her mother helps develop new gadgets abroad but nothing close to artillery and new weaponry, just normal gadgets. We also saw another girl living with her, but I think she's just a friend of hers or something. She didn't look any more of a threat than the Daidouji girl. Both of them looked pretty innocent to be a member of the Wolves"

Tsuyoshi sighed at the last part getting annoyed. He had let his men follow the Wolves around whenever they are on the go at something out of the ordinary. They reported him to have snuck in the Daidouji mansion but he knew better than to think it was nothing. He let the Nayumi sisters check it out for themselves but it seems there really isn't anything there.

"You may leave then" he finally said. Just as they opened the door he quickly added, "But I want you girls to watch her and the girl she is with for anything new"

"We have to baby-sit!" Kyoumi yelled, not believing what he had just said.

Hearing no reply, Kyoumi stormed out of the room with looks that could kill. Her sisters walked after her, hearing her rant.

"Really! We're one of the best assassins and important members he has, and what does he do? Turn us into baby-sitters!" she yelled at no one in particular.

**xoxo**

"Rika, I'm sorry we didn't get to go out after my party, I hadn't expected it to last until 1 o'clock in the morning"

"It's ok Sakura, but you did agree so we should still go out sometime soon"

Sakura smiled at her friend. It was Monday afternoon and school had just ended for the day. She wanted to go home and rest, she was dead tired especially because of the Math subjects she had that day. Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry just didn't agree with her.

She sighed and packed her things in her back pack and headed down the stairs and across the grounds towards the main gate to find Tomoyo.

Standing by the gate, she hummed a soft tune while looking around at the people enjoying themselves, conversing with each other. She was totally engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone walk behind her. Hands slid their way across her eyes, covering her vision.

Sakura stood still, trying to figure out who it was. She felt the person's hands and noticed it was too big and muscled to belong to a girl.

"Takashi?" she guessed, making the person chuckle.

"Nope, guess again"

"I'm too tired to guess, there are hundreds of guys in this school"

"Well, here's a clue, I'm someone close to you"

Sakura pondered on this, who else did she know was close to her? The only guy whom she was very close to was Takashi since he was Chiharu's fiancé and best friend. He was and still is the only closest friend she ever had who was a guy. Who else is there?

"Umm…I dunno. The only guy I know who is close to me is Takashi, and since you aren't him, then who are you?" she felt the hands loosen from her eyes at this. She turned around and came face to face with…

"Yasuki!" she gasped.

**xoxo**

"So far, the Kins haven't done anything since that explosion at the factory"

Syaoran nodded at this. 'What the hell is Tsuyoshi up to?' he thought, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well then, this meeting is over. Just tell me if anything new and _important_ comes up" he emphasized the word since he didn't want to be disturbed by useless things. It had been a week since he saw that Sakura girl and her face was still fresh in his memory. "Damn it" he whispered to himself as he got up from his chair when everyone had already left. "Might as well go out for a smooth ride to calm myself" he muttered, going out of the huge mansion and towards the garage which was just as large.

Looking at all the expensive cars and motorcycles that were being tended to by several people he stood and looked through the cars to see what he wanted to drive. He went over to the key rack were hundreds of keys were being hung and organized according to its car type and the speed it can handle. He smirked and took the 6th one on the rack. He looked at the key then at the alarm which was chained with it, staring at the insignia of a BMW. He pressed the button for the alarm.

He walked over to the black Z4 3.0i BMW Roadster Convertible whose alarm echoed through the garage, making a few people look at him. He didn't usually use this car, it was Mika who usually used this one but hey, if he broke it, he could always by a new one, no big deal.

As he started the engine and slowly pulled the car out of the garage, he set off in a suitable speed under the speed limit, unknown to him the three black bikes following him not far behind.

**xoxo**

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll be gone before you know it" Tomoyo assured her.

Sakura and sighed at what she said. Yasuki had been paying her unwanted visits for the whole week and she didn't like it at all. The Sumiya family was close to her family mainly because of business. Yasuki's parents and her parents constantly sought each other for help when it came to businesses. This was the main reason she met Yasuki in the first place. She and Yasuki had been friends since they were kids, along with Tomoyo and then Yasuki wanted Sakura more than just friends, but Sakura didn't. He hadn't stopped bugging her until last year when he had to move out of the school for college. She was glad at this but now wondered why he was back, she didn't want him to be there and bother her again.

Walking along the sidewalk in silence, Sakura and Tomoyo enjoyed their Friday afternoon on shopping. They stopped when they saw very familiar faces.

"Rika! Naoko! Chiharu!" Sakura shouted over the chatter of several people around them.

Form across the street, the three girls whirled around and smiled at them as they waved the duo over.

"Sakura, I'm just gonna go get something from this shop. You and the girls can wait for me across the street. I won't be long"

Sakura nodded as her friend walked into the shop behind them. Seeing no cars in sight on the silent road, Sakura crossed. Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone and dropped her shopping bags on the road.

"Watch it" the lady hissed at her before she moved on, leaving Sakura to pick up her things.

"Gomen na sai" she called out to the lady who walked off hurriedly away from her. "Geeze" she whispered, picking up the last of her bags and heading over to the girls who walked over to her, looking worried.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Naoko asked.

"Hai, it was nothing" she assured. "By the way, we have to wait for Tomoyo. She's gone to buy something for awhile"

The rest of the girls nodded at this but stopped and listened, hearing sirens go off far from them but getting nearer. Sakura on the other hand was rummaging through one of her shopping bags in search for something. The sirens were getting louder and the girls were wondering what it was about. There was no signal of smoke in the air to be a fire truck, so it must've been police sirens.

"Where the heck is it?" Sakura whispered to herself, now looking through her purse, oblivious to the loudening sound of sirens.

**xoxo**

"Damn them" Syaoran hissed, seeing the three bikes behind him. "Why can't they leave me alone?"

He speeded up the road and left the bikers to catch up. He smirked and turned around several corners, leaving them to figure out where he went. Glancing at the rear-view mirror, he raised an eyebrow seeing the flashes of red and blue light.

Seven police cars were on his trail.

"Here we go again" Syaoran muttered and relaxed in his seat, as he floored the pedal, making him speed faster, the police cars trying to catch up.

**xoxo**

Sakura looked around the sidewalk in search for the little blue box. Her eyes strayed towards the road where she dropped her shopping bag, and there the box lay, unscathed. She sighed in relief as she walked towards it.

"Sakura! Get off the road!" a voice called out in front of her shouted.

She looked up and saw Tomoyo at the door of the shop looking frantic and pointing down the road. Sakura turned her head to where she was pointing and saw a black convertible car speed up towards her, followed by several police cars. Her eyes widened at this and everything after that happened so fast.

**xoxo**

"Oh shit" Syaoran said, seeing the very familiar girl who was standing on the middle of the road.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo looked at the sight in front of her as the car came closer to Sakura who was just looking at it, and then everything was black.

Tomoyo fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't know why but I seem to like making Tomoyo faint. Lol.

By the way, during the scene when Sakura was playing the piano, I wouldn't have included that scene and had written it like that but I was kinda depressed during that time. I was listening to Gensoumaden Saiyuki's "Alone", the instrumental version, when I wrote it…so I just imagined Sakura playing that tune.

Ja!

**RaNe**


	3. Second Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**"Second Meeting"**

* * *

A trail of smoke and dust was left from the eight passing cars, covering the scene which had just happened, the police sirens covering the screams coming from the three girls.

"Sakura" Chiharu said in a whisper after having so many times called out Sakura's name. She dropped to the floor with tears forming in her eyes.

Rika was holding a crying Naoko, too shocked to say a word.

**xoxo**

"This is not good" a man on a bike said to his companions who nodded. The three looked at the scene in front of them, wishing the dust and smoke would just disappear quickly.

**xoxo**

Chiharu wiped her tears with the back of her hand, trying to control herself, until something caught her eye.

"What's that?" Chiharu said pointing in front of them, slowly getting up.

"Where?" Rika looked in front of her but saw nothing.

"There, down there" she said, the air was starting to clear up.

Rika gasped, seeing a body lying on the floor. "Sakura!" she exclaimed, pulling her friends towards her.

The air was totally cleared up, giving them a full view of their friend.

**xoxo**

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I can't believe I died!' Sakura exclaimed. 'Wait, can I still think when I'm dead?' she added to herself in wonder.

She opened her eyes and saw a fog, feeling the rough surface beneath her.

"I thought lying on the clouds would feel much softer" she muttered, feeling for a bruise on her behind, wincing as she did.

"Sakura!" someone called.

She coughed a bit because of the dust before slowly getting up.

"God Sakura! We thought you would be run over" Naoko wailed, flinging her arms around Sakura's neck.

'Ok then, I'm not dead' she thought sarcastically while hugging her friend in reassurance.

"Sorry for letting you worry. I would've thought I was a goner as well if Tomoyo hadn't called out to me. I guess I spaced before I made a move" she added the last bit in a mutter, looking down. Her head suddenly snapped up to her friends. "By the way, _where is_ Tomoyo?"

The three girls shrugged at this before…

"Tomoyo!" Naoko gasped seeing the sight of the girl on the sidewalk floor.

The other girls whirled around and saw her. They all dashed to the other side and knelt down beside her, shaking her vigorously.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo! Wake up! I'm alive! See? I'm here! Just open your eyes and you'll see me, in the flesh!" Sakura said hastily, trying to prove her unconscious friend that she was truly still alive. She saved her life, and what does she do in return? She killed her instead. To make things worst, it was that Syaoran guy who almost ran her over, she couldn't believe he didn't even bother to slow down when he saw her.

'The nerve of him!' Sakura screamed in her thoughts, still fighting to make Tomoyo wake.

**xoxo**

"I guess we should go help" the man on the bike said, looking at the girl lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Why?" said one of his companions. "We don't even know them, it's better for us if we don't get involved, Syaoran might kill us"

"Technically, we're already involved. We also know some of those girls. The girl who almost got ran over knew Syaoran, she might do something stupid as to tell them it was he in that car. I'm pretty sure she got a good look at him from were she was standing" the other companion pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's just go and help, all we'll do is make sure that the one who fainted is alright, then we'll take our leave if its nothing serious" he said, still looking at Tomoyo with great interest. "I hope she's alright"

His second companion raised an eyebrow at him, though it can't be seen because of the helmet.

The three men kicked down the stands on their bikes and zoomed away from the spot they were watching from, towards the girls.

**xoxo**

Hearing the rumbling noise of motorcycles, Chiharu stood up along with Rika and turned around to see three bikes pull up in front of them.

"Having trouble?" the nearest to them asked.

Chiharu raised an eyebrow at him, seeing her face reflected by the black visor which covered his eyes. "You think?" she replied sarcastically. She glared at him, feeling him smirk behind his helmet.

True to her thoughts, Eriol smirked at her reply. 'She's scared' he thought, bemused at the idea.

He slid up his visor and revealed his deep blue eyes. Before he could reply, someone else spoke before he had the chance.

"There's no need to be a bitch about it" Aki said from beside him, as he too slid up his visor, showing off his dark brown eyes.

Getting a glare from Chiharu, Aki smirked and took off his helmet. His dark brown braided hair fell just by his shoulders, not noticing the girl whose breath got caught by this.

"I'm not being a bitch, your just being an asshole, you asshole" Chiharu said firmly. "Tell him he's an asshole Rika"

"Y-You're…umm…what she said" Rika stuttered and looked down, blushing furiously. She couldn't believe she just did that. 'I'm the most obvious person in the world' she mentally smacked herself. 'Now he'll think I'm a total dolt'

Aki gave her a charming smile, making her look like a cherry. Chiharu's eyebrows creased at this, looking at him then at her friend repeatedly. She shook her head and turned back to Eriol.

"We don't need help from you" she said in a finalized tone.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Please wake up!" Sakura continued to say from behind her.

Eriol took of his helmet and glanced at the three girls on the ground then raised an eyebrow at Chiharu. She huffed looking at his face.

"We'll be fine" she said irately.

"I'm sure you will be but your friend might not. You should take her to somewhere more private" the silent one finally spoke up. He took off his helmet, revealing the same hair as Eriol, except his was black, and he had brown eyes. There was no one around, as the people were still inside the stores, fearing to come out, but their spot on the sidewalk was a bit illuminating.

Chiharu looked him over and noticed that he was similar to the other two guys: drop-dead hot. 'Damn it' she hissed to herself in her thoughts for even thinking of such a thing when she was engaged. Instead of retorting something in return, she turned around and ignored the three guys behind her.

Sakura sighed and stole a glance at who Chiharu was arguing with. She did a double take when she saw Eriol and Aki's face.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Kobayashi-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up but not at all shocked to see them again.

"You know these idiots?" Chiharu blurted out.

"Please call me Eriol" Eriol said, ignoring what Chiharu just said.

Seeing his smile, Sakura was about to smile as well but it turned out the opposite way. She frowned looking at the two.

"Why the hell did Syaoran try to run me over?" she said flatly.

The men were taken aback by this but didn't show it.

"He hadn't meant it, he was being chased by the damned police, he couldn't avoid it" Aki filled in.

She nodded but another thought hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Why would the police chase him like that if he was a new recruit?" she asked curiously.

Aki smacked his head with his hand. He had forgotten about what Syaoran had told her as an excuse during their first meeting.

"That was just a test run if he could drive well incase of those kinds of situations" Eriol supplied. Seeing Sakura raise an eyebrow at him, he sighed in defeat. He couldn't lie anymore since as nothing could cover what ever lie he could think of. Plus, Aki being the dense one, just gave them away with his guilty act. "Ok then, we'll explain, but first we should help out your friend there" he said, pointing at Tomoyo's still unconscious form.

She looked back and nodded. Eriol walked past her and easily picked up Tomoyo in his arms. He headed back to his bike and set her on the back seat. Sakura held her as Eriol got on, followed by her, Tomoyo held on in the middle.

"You guys coming?" Sakura asked her three other friends.

Rika walked over to Aki who had his had held out to her and helped her on the bike.

Mika smiled at Naoko who sat herself to the back of his bike.

Chiharu looked apprehensive.

"Chiharu?" Sakura looked at her.

"I-I think I should stay here" she replied, looking anywhere but them.

"You sure?"

Chiharu nodded, and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Ok then, I guess we'll see you later" Sakura smiled in return.

"I'll give you a call when I get back home" Rika added and Naoko nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'll get Takashi to bring his butt down here" they all smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Eriol said through his helmet. Feeling her hold on his waist and Tomoyo press onto his back, he took that as a yes. He slid down his visor and gassed the bike, not too fast as to avoid it to rise up, as he had two passengers –most especially girls, behind him.

He rode off ahead. Aki and Mika both slid down their visors. "Hold on tight" they both said to the girls who both nodded as their holds tightened. They both gassed the bike in an instant, making it go on one wheel. Both girls screamed as it came back down and they zoomed off after Eriol.

Chiharu sighed and opened her purse. She took out her phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial.

"Hai?" a wily voice came.

"Takashi," Chiharu started. "Can you come down to the park gates to pick me up?"

"Of course, be there in 10"

"Arigato" she said with a smile as she flip-closed the phone and tossed it back in her purse.

She walked back across the street and sat her self on the wooden bench by the gate that headed to the park. Thinking about what had happened, she sighed. She wouldn't have mind to come along, but in truth, she was scared. Not the just scared, having a chill on her skin, but scared as in, scared down to the bones. Seeing those men terrified her for some reason. They looked dangerous in her eyes, and it seemed like only she had seen that. She didn't mind danger, but she didn't want it either, especially if it could only bring up bad things in her life, and those guys looked like they were born to cause trouble.

**xoxo**

"Where are we going? The hospital is in the other direction, and our house is nowhere near here" Sakura shouted over the noise of the bike.

"Our place is closer, it would take us more time to get to the hospital or to your home" Eriol shouted back, checking the mirrors if Aki and Mika were behind him. Seeing them close by and luckily nobody else, he made a sharp turn heading into what seemed like a deserted park.

They rode on for about five more minutes before Eriol finally slowed down. Sakura looked up at the three huge mansions which stood together, side by side.

"Only the four of you live here?" Sakura asked looking at the size of the whole place. Sure, Tomoyo and Sakura's homes were as big as one of the mansions here, but this one seems to impress her by much.

"Of course not, but yah. Syaoran, Aki, Mika and I live here but with other people as well. I bet Mei Lin is in there, if she isn't out today"

He stopped the bike in front of the entrance doors and waited until Sakura could get down. She held on to Tomoyo as he got down as well. He picked her up again and headed inside.

Sakura heard the others pull up outside as she looked around the entrance hall. Everything in the place looked expensive, normally what she had in her own home before, as well as in Tomoyo's, but the things here seemed much more expensive than hers…which is saying something. Her eyes landed on Eriol's back, who was walking ahead of her with Tomoyo. Who really are they? And why did they build such a nice home away from where most people lived? Perhaps they valued their privacy? She glanced around and saw that he was gone. She walked on but stopped in a fright as he emerged from one of the doors on the right side of the hall.

"I left her to be checked out" he informed with a smile.

Sakura smiled at him and followed him into a living room, where the others already seated and were talking animatedly.

"Please, enjoy yourself to our home until your friend awakes" she nodded, seating herself on one of the stuffed sofas.

"Sakura," the guy who was riding with Naoko had stood up and walked towards her, looking at her with his had held out. "I'm Saito Mikiyasu, but you may call me Mika for short"

She held out her hand onto his and shook it with a smile.

"Well, I've got nothing else to say since you already know my name"

Mika smiled at her in return.

"By the way Eriol, you still owe me an explanation" Eriol smiled at her and sat down beside her.

"You see, we are-" he stopped hearing a car screech to a stop from outside. "He's here"

"Who's here? You mean the doctor or something?"

Mika and Aki both shook their heads and braced themselves for a good shouting from…

"Syaoran!" Eriol said in a jolly voice.

**xoxo**

"I'm gonna kill them, especially _him_" Syaoran thought viciously, his mind focused on a certain midnight-blue haired guy with spectacles. Not only had he killed an innocent girl, whom he happened to consider was okay. He wasn't able to relax the day like he planned.

He had long have lost the police cars which were following him since as they all crashed together, trying to get to him. He smirked at yet another successful car ride as he suddenly floored the brake making the tires screech to a halt, stopping right in front of the mansion.

Walking fast down the entrance hall, he turned and pushed open the doors to the living room, knowing they were there.

"Syaoran!" Eriol said in his usual jolly voice.

"Eriol, you idiot! Can you be anymore stupid? I never killed a girl before! Nor do I plan to, that's Mei Lin's job, I don't hurt or kill innocent women, unless really necessary, and j-" he stopped, looking at Sakura who was sitting there looking at him.

**xoxo**

Noticing he had stopped, Eriol still sat there with the same smile.

"First of all, you got the police to follow you on your own. Second of all, you didn't kill her, she's right here…she did kill her cousin though"

Silence continued to fill the room. Eriol was still bemused that Syaoran had lost his cool for awhile, just because of Sakura.

"Why'd you bring them here?" he finally asked in a hard tone, glancing at the other two girls.

"Her cousin is in the medical room, she fell seeing _you _almost kill Sakura here" Eriol indicated to the girl who was beside him looking anxious.

"Well, I wouldn't have worried her so much to fall if he hadn't been a reckless driver, I barely got through" she pointed at Syaoran accusingly.

"You were the one in the middle of the road" Syaoran retorted, folding his arms across his chest. He changed his mind, he didn't find her ok. Nobody ever talked back to him except for close friends and family relations, and he wanted it to remain that way. What gave her the idea that she could talk to him like that?

Sakura glared at him and he glared back.

"Quite being a child" he added to her making her glare harden even more. He looked from her to Eriol who was still smiling like a Cheshire cat. "You shouldn't have brought them here, it isn't our business, but since as they are already here, after their friend wakes up, they shall leave and speak nothing of what had happened and shall forget who we are" he told Eriol but meant it to everyone in the room.

Eriol frowned at this. He knew better than to go against Syaoran's orders but he didn't like the idea.

A knock on the door made them stop.

"Hey guys, that chic you brought in is awake" the guy leaning by the doorframe said in a bored tone.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked abruptly.

"That's Ren, he's the one who checked out Tomoyo" Eriol answered instead.

Sakura's eyebrows creased, looking from him, then at Ren.

"You don't look like a doctor, did you know what you were doing?"

"I'm the closest to one above all these guys" Ren answered smoothly. "Our personal doctor is out today, so I'm the next best thing. Anyways, your friend seems to be alright, nothing serious. You can see her now"

The girls all nodded at this but Eriol was the first to get up.

"I'll inform her of something important for awhile. I'll be back right away" he said, not looking at any of them. Walking to the door, he caught a glimpse of Syaoran's serious face. "It concerns her condition" he added, walking out of view.

**xoxo**

A soft knock sounded from the door. Tomoyo sighed, she didn't know where she was and the image of Sakura on her death bed was replaying over and over again in her head.

"Umm…Come in" she called out hesitantly, internally hoping she wasn't in a house with bad people.

"I see you're awake" her visitor stated with a smile.

Tomoyo flushed into a shade of light pink, seeing him walk in alone.

"U-Umm…yeah" she replied pathetically. 'Why is he here? Of all people!' she shouted in her mind.

"Are you okay? Do you need some more rest?"

"N-No Eriol, I-I'm fine" he smiled hearing his name coming from her lips.

"You remember me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Eriol walked to towards the chair, right beside her and sat down, looking at her intently.

"You're even more beautiful now than you were before also than in your photos" Tomoyo blushed even more at his forward admission.

"E-Err…th-thank you" she stuttered, finding her fingernails more interesting than him. "But this is the only time I've ever met and seen you clearly…well, other than that time in my house and the photos you sent" she added in a whisper.

But he heard it clearly. He grinned at her and took her hands in his.

"It's great to finally be with you Tomoyo. I've been waiting for the day we could finally meet again. Though our meeting was unexpected, I'm still glad it happened" he said sincerely, looking deep into her amethyst eyes.

"Our first ever meeting was unexpected as well, but I'm glad we got to meet again" she whispered to him, also looking at him directly in the eyes. They stayed like this for awhile, slowly inching towards the other.

"Eriol!" came Syaoran's voice from outside, along with hard knocks. "You done in there? This girl is getting annoying out here, she wants to see her now"

"Yeah, let them come!" he shouted back. He turned back to her "I hope we can have a moment on our own sometime soon" he whispered into her ear quickly. He made a desirable distance between them just as the doorknob clicked followed by the door which swung open.

**xoxo**

"I want to see her _now_!" Sakura stated irritably at Syaoran who looked bored to his pants.

"I said you have to wait…Eriol has to explain things to her first" he growled back at her.

"And why can't I be the one to explain to her?" she growled back.

"What? Do you want her to freak? When the last thing she saw was you almost getting run over?"

"That's not my fault isn't it? You're the loser who almost ran me over!" Syaoran massaged his temples, giving up with their argument.

He walked out the living room with bustling behind him as the rest of the group followed him. Turning to her, he gave her a cold glare, and he got one identical to his.

**xoxo**

Sakura glared at him with all that she has. He walked off again and she followed him along with the others.

"Eriol!" he screamed to a door, where they had stopped, knocking on it hard with his fist. "You done in there? This girl is getting annoying out here, she wants to see her now" he added in a shout, getting really pissed off by Sakura.

"Yeah come in!" came Eriol's response.

"Finally" Syaoran muttered, but Sakura heard him.

'Why is this guy so serious and irritable?' Sakura asked herself as she watched him turn the knob of the room door.

"Thank you" she said, quickly walking past ahead of him into the room.

Syaoran looked after her and glared. "Bitch"

"I resent that" Sakura replied looking back at him before she totally changed her facial expression as she looked at the girl on the bed. "Tomoyo!" she squealed, running by the bedside, engulfing the shocked girl in a tight hug.

"S-Sakura" she said, hugging her back, just as tight. "I thought you were dead!"

"And I thought I killed you!" she replied in a laugh, slowly letting her go. "Are you sure you're okay already? You look a little red than usual"

Tomoyo turned even redder at her statement, but she nodded her head in assurance. She was still a little flushed by Eriol's last statement to her.

Syaoran looked at the blushing girl on the bed then glanced over at his best friend. His and Eriol's eyes locked for awhile until it was broken by yet another set of squeals.

"Rika! Naoko!" Tomoyo smiled at them and returned their hugs as well.

Eriol smiled, looking over at the girls who were chatting like nothing happened but fully noticing Syaoran who was still eyeing him from a distance. He knew better than not to take Syaoran seriously. He was the hardest guy to fool.

Syaoran was looking at Eriol suspiciously. He knew that Eriol knew that he was looking at him. His best friend wasn't stupid.

"Well then!" Eriol said loudly, clapping his hands twice to gain their attention. "How about some snacks?" he finished with a smile, looking at the girls.

'Well, maybe he was stupid at times' Syaoran thought in a sigh.

The girls nodded at this and slowly helped Tomoyo to her feet.

"I'm fine, really" she answered truthfully.

"We know, but we want to help"

Rika and Naoko nodded at this. When Tomoyo was standing straight fully, they walked on ahead with Aki and Mika. Sakura was still holding on to her, leading her outside with Eriol and Syaoran closely following them.

**xoxo**

"How's the cake?" Aki asked, as he took a big chunk into his fork and crammed it all inside his mouth.

"It's delicious" Tomoyo complimented with a smile, making the rest of the girls nod.

"Oh and Tomoyo, this is Aki and Mika" Sakura indicated to the two men sitting beside Rika and Naoko. "They helped us out when you blacked out"

Tomoyo nodded at the two men. "Sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused" she said softly.

The two men laughed at this but stopped because of the nudge Rika and Naoko gave them.

"Not at all a problem" Mika said seriously but with a smile.

"Yeah, we didn't mind at all" Aki said as he took another huge bite out of his piece of cake.

Everyone sweat dropped at him except for Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol was staring bemusedly at the group and Syaoran was just looking at them with a bored face.

"Oh by the way," Sakura said suddenly, looking at Tomoyo. "This is Eriol" she indicated to Eriol, making Tomoyo flush ever so slightly. "He was the one who carried you on his bike and brought us here"

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol and smiled. "Thank you very much, Mr. Hiiragizawa" she said as if it was the first time they met.

Eriol smiled at this. "It was my pleasure, Ms. Daidouji" he said bowing his head slightly at her direction.

A question then popped into Sakura's head. 'How did Tomoyo know his last name? I haven't talked to her about him or his friends, only just now' she watched the two who talked casually. 'I guess I'll ask her later'

"I believe I saw you in my house just last week"

"Yes, but it seems every time we meet, you are passed out" Tomoyo blushed at this and looked away.

"You just have bad timing, is all"

"I guess so"

Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other before conversing back to other topics, with Syaoran all along watching the two with a frown.

Something clicked.

"Eriol, you still owe me or rather us, an explanation"

Syaoran's head snapped to Eriol who was smiling at the Sakura.

"Eriol…" Syaoran warned.

"Well, we have to tell them sometime" he replied before turning to the girls. Syaoran shook his head and wondered what bad an effect this would result to his group. "You see…"

"Stop" Syaoran interrupted, standing up and walked in front of the group. "If you intend them to know all about us, I might as well do it" he glared at Eriol who was now grinning.

Syaoran looked over each of the girls but lingered his gaze on Sakura before continuing.

"You must first be well aware that you are getting yourself into something very dangerous" the girls nodded in approval. "You should also know that by getting this information, you're already making yourself a part of this and you have no choice, you can't ever back out and if you want to, do so right now" the girls were looking at each other's eyes to see who will stand up and leave, but nobody did. Syaoran sighed and continued but was somewhat amused by the courage these girls had. "And if this information will leak out somehow, I will personally kill you" he added casually, making the girls gulp.

"Syaoran, stop scaring them already and tell them" Mika said impatiently, seeing the scared look in Naoko's eyes.

Syaoran glared at him for interrupting but did as he said.


	4. The Wolves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, but it would be better if I get more. I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**"The Wolves"**

* * *

"We are in a gang" he said simply but obviously said the wrong way because what he said was anything but simple. The girls sighed at this. They would've thought it was much more serious than this, like they were assassins or something. Syaoran smirked seeing the relief spread across their faces. "I'm not done…in fact, I'm _barely_ done"

"So what if you're in a gang? I've met people in gangs before, but it wasn't actually that seriously scary like you make it sound like" Rika pointed out, earning a glare from Syaoran. She grabbed the closest thing she could reach, and that was Aki's hand.

"Well, all those people you have met who are supposedly are in gangs are probably wanna-be's who think gangs are all about sleeping with women and getting high" Rika looked down and the rest of the girls glared at Syaoran but he wasn't at all bothered. "Please, those looks could hardly affect me. Most of my opponents had given me those kind of looks just before I killed them"

"You killed someone?" Sakura asked in a whisper, her face getting softer.

"Not someone…_a_ _lot…_and by 'a lot' I mean more than three, in fact I lost count on every person I've killed ever since I learned to use a gun, and that was when I was 8" She felt uneasy hearing this information but didn't show it. "Anyway, we're not here to talk about my past, we're here to talk about your future. As I've said, we're in a gang called the Wolves. We originated in Hong Kong that is where Me, Eriol, Mika, Aki and Mei Lin come from, as well as some more of the members who are also currently here somewhere in the house"

"Mei Lin?" Naoko questioned out loud.

"Mei Lin is our ever so fierce cousin who lives here as well, her where-abouts at the current moment, I wouldn't know" he supplied. "And if you're wondering as well, Eriol, Mika and Aki are my 3rd degree cousins. They're Japanese and Mei Lin and I are Chinese but we all live in Hong Kong" The girls nodded at this information, trying to take in all the things he had said so far.

"I bet she's gone in search for a new toy" Mika muttered. The girls were wondering if this Mei Lin was still a child, but the rest of the guys as well as Sakura knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Just so you'll get an idea on what you are getting into here, I'll tell you at least some important things which we have done over the years" he cleared his throat and his mind raced as to which he would share to them. "First things first, we don't mind at all when we kill people, we are used to it, and you might as well get used to it too. We spy and attack on rival territory who get in our way, and when I say attack, I mean with the proper weaponry and ammunition. We might get into violence but we never start them, we just do what must be done. We also have time for fun as well, once you become a Wolf, you might get into serious danger but it also gets you privileges, we also own various clubs here in Japan but unfortunately none in China, for business and…family reasons" the rest of the guys smirked hearing this, remembering Syaoran's strict but kind mother. "Oh, and when you do become a Wolf, you get a tattoo"

All the girls' eyes widened at this.

"A t-tattoo?" Naoko gulped.

"Hai, a tattoo…of a wolf to be precise. It shows that you are a true member. But once you do get it, it may be nice to show off that you are in one of the most renowned gangs in China and Japan, but it may also be dangerous. There are some people out there who kill anyone with the mark without hesitation…and I don't only mean the police. The police here in Japan have been trying to turn us in since the past years but haven't been successful and I intend to keep it that way. What I actually meant is that, every person has a rival. Our gang has a rival"

"The Kin Kaie" Aki filled in. Syaoran nodded at this with his eyes closed.

"The Kins are our number 1 enemy especially their fucking bastard of a leader…Tsuyoshi Shikou. Meet any Kin, male or female, don't hesitate to kill them. You'll know if they are Kins, they have a lighting bolt tattoo just by the right side of their neck" he ran his hand through the crook of his neck at this.

"How did you get into a fight with that gang?" Sakura wondered.

"It's a longer story, _maybe_ I'll tell you one day if I feel like it...but don't count on it"

"Fine" she replied, crossing her arms making him smirk.

"That's most of the things you should be aware of when you become a Wolf. Have any questions ask any of the guys" he said, ending the conversation. "By the way, you have to do the initiation first. Since you officially agreed to be part of all this, you can't back out of the initiation" the girls nodded. "You can either choose who does your initiation, a girl or a guy…your choice, just do it as soon as you can. You might as well stay the night since its getting dark and nearing dinner, we have many spare rooms in this mansion"

"What exactly _is_ the initiation?" Sakura asked, seeing as he didn't explain what exactly they had to do.

"If a girl does it, which is Mei Lin, you have to fight her" Syaoran said simply. "But just so you know, Mei Lin is our best fighter. She's the best female shooter I ever saw and is also skilled in various martial arts"

"I don't want to fight anyone" Naoko, Rika and Tomoyo said altogether, all canceling out the thought that Mei Lin was just a spoiled 5 year old who wanted many toys.

"Then might as well do the initiation with one of the guys, it's much simpler and it can be done in mere minutes" he said in exasperation.

"Fine, we'll do the guys" Naoko said firmly, making Rika and Tomoyo nod.

"But what will we do?" Sakura asked.

"Just do in with one of us" Syaoran said coolly.

"C-Come again?"

"Sleep with one of us, what did you think I meant? But if you don't want to sleep with one of us, just have the sex and there, you're in"

"Well, I'd rather fight Mei Lin" Sakura said crossly.

"You can't, you already agreed to do the guys"

"Iie, I haven't. It was only them who nodded at Naoko's statement" she pointed accusingly at the rest of the girls who grew silent on their seats.

"Fine then, do what you rather think is easier for yourself" he said in a sigh.

Syaoran had hoped she would do a guy instead of fighting with Mei Lin because he would consent in having sex with her. She had been in his mind since their first meeting, and having to have a turn with her will surely satisfy his feeling of lust towards her. When he'll have his go, he'll be able to concentrate on more important matters without her face popping inside his head at unsuspecting times.

Sakura couldn't miss the hint of disappointment in his voice when he said that. She thought Syaoran was a God seeing his well-built structure under his tight shirt and would ever so love to be able to rub her hands around it and run a hand through his tousled hair. Sakura mentally kicked herself for thinking of such thoughts and shook her head in denial. There was no way someone like him can stir up emotions inside her, he's just a harsh, malevolent, stuck-up, irritable, sexy jerk.

'Sexy? He's not sexy!' Sakura hissed in her thoughts.

'Yes he is!' another voice in her head countered.

'No he isn't'

'Yes he is…see that well-defined chest he's got?'

'Yeah, it looks really- wait! I said no, he's not sexy!'

'Hahaha! Yes he is!'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

"Iie!" Sakura shouted, earning shocked looks from the group.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her friend as if she were insane.

"G-Gomen" she replied, feeling embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

"Anyway, you may roam the mansion if you want. Call your homes and tell whoever is there, that you won't be returning until tomorrow. I have to discuss things with the guys"

The girls nodded and left the room, leaving the guys to engage in a deep conversation.

Sakura closed the door softly. She turned around to see three troubled faces directed towards her.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It's a-about all of this," Rika started out, scratching her arm. "What do you girls think about all this?"

Silence.

"Well," Tomoyo spoke up. "To be honest, I don't think it's a great idea, but I don't think it a bad one as well" Rika smiled hearing her response.

"How about you Naoko?" Sakura questioned the girl who ahs always been the innocent one in her little group of friends.

"Well, seeing we're on the honest zone here…I don't think it's a bad idea as well. I mean, I know I've always been goody-two-shoes but, I dunno…I also think it'll be nice to spice up my life for a change. Is that a bad thing to think about?" she asked softly.

Tomoyo smiled warmly at her. "Iie, it's not"

"In fact, I'm glad you thought of that" Rika pointed out, hugging Naoko. "We've been living our lives through the same routine everyday that it makes me sick…to be entirely blunt here"

"I fully agree" Sakura said. "By the way Tomoyo, I've been wondering…"

"Hai?"

"How did you know Eriol's last name when I didn't tell you?" she asked curiously.

Tomoyo blushed lightly. "He told me when he came to my room when I woke up"

Sakura nodded but wasn't entirely convinced. That color on Tomoyo's cheeks didn't appear most of the times, and it tells her that she already knew Eriol from before. Since Tomoyo didn't want her to know, she just shrugged off the idea, she didn't want to force her best friend to telling her if she didn't want her to know.

Tomoyo sighed seeing Sakura nod and the foursome set down the hall, looking around the house.

"_Mother, do I have to go?" Tomoyo questioned, standing up straight as one of the helpers tightened the corset around her waist. She had no idea why she had to where the damned thing if she was already tiny enough to fit in her dress._

"_Hai, he is a very important client and it would be rude to not attend this gathering he arranged alone when he expects family" Sonomi replied, strapping her heels._

"_Ok then, I accept that now but must I wear this?" she pointed to the corset now tied tightly around her waist along with a thin skirt not attached to the gown but still part of it. "Why can't I wear any of my creations? They are just as good…in fact, better!"_

_Sonomi smiled at her daughter and was glad she was coming with her. "You made the best outfits I had ever seen, but just for today, I want you to get a feel with other people's creations. It would be good for you. You can get more ideas for your designs"_

_Tomoyo nodded at this as the helper slipped the rest of the gown from above her._

**_xoxo_**

"_He has a nice place" Tomoyo complimented as the driver of the limo they were in drove them up to the main entrance where helpers opened the car doors for the guests._

"_Yes, he is one of the wealthiest clients our company has ever had" Sonomi replied just as her door was opened._

_Sonomi stepped out of the car, looking beautiful in her red halter gown which ended by her ankle. Tomoyo followed her, wearing almost an identical styled gown except it was sparkly blue spaghetti strapped, and it covered her heels._

_They held to the other by the hand and walked towards the front doors. Several people greeted Sonomi and Tomoyo just smiled along beside her as they arrived in the ballroom where a lot of people gathered, either talking, eating or dancing at the center._

"_Mr. Taisuke!" Sonomi greeted to a man who looked in his late 40s. "Such a wonderful party, thank you again for inviting us"_

"_Not a problem Mrs. Daidouji, thank you" Mr. Taisuke replied with a smile. His companions smiled at Sonomi and also gave their greetings. "And who might this pretty young lady be?" he questioned, looking at Tomoyo._

"_Good evening Mr. Taisuke, I am Tomoyo Daidouji. Sonomi's daughter, it is a pleasure to be here" she smiled and bowed at the man._

"_Such wonderful manners, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. You are just like your mother…and I tell you, that's a good thing" Tomoyo smiled at him as Sonomi, he and the rest of the men laughed._

"_I shall leave you to talk to my mother. I will go interact with the other guests" she bowed again before leaving the group and back into the crowd._

_Tomoyo didn't know anyone in that room aside from her mother and Mr. Taisuke. She normally didn't have a problem with meeting new people and making new acquaintances because she was used it. Just for this time, she just wanted to be alone and go out for a while. She didn't feel comfortable with the many people in the room._

_Walking out of the ballroom, she walked down the hall, catching short breaths. Seeing a sliding door that led to a balcony, she slid it open and walked out towards the edge. She rested her arms on the railing and tried to breathe properly._

"_Excuse me, but what are you doing out here?" a male voice asked from behind her. She whirled around to see no one there._

"_Who's t-there?" she was able to say, trying to keep her eyes open._

"_Don't bother looking for me, I prefer to be hidden by darkness" the voice said. Tomoyo nodded and turned back around to look above at the night sky._

"_As long as you won't hurt me, I won't mind you there at all" her voice was starting to fade and her eyes were slowly dropping._

"_Are you alright?" he questioned, noticing the look on her face._

"_I-I…" Tomoyo hadn't finished saying her sentence as she fell to the floor._

"_Shit" the man ran towards her barely conscious form and shook her to keep her awake. "What's the matter?"_

"_I-I can't b-breath" she choked out, eyes still closed._

_He looked down her body wondering why she can't. His eyes landed on her chest which was hardly moving. He turned her around and unzipped her gown halfway. Seeing the string, he undid the ties and loosened her corset. Tomoyo's short breaths stopped and she slowly started to breathe in more deeply. She welcomed all the fresh air into her lungs and her head started to stop turning. He zipped back her gown and carried her to the hallway and laid her back on the wall, knowing someone will surely pass by that area and see her. He walked back out the balcony and kept watch through the window, again hidden in the darkness. He knew she was already starting to feel okay but she still needed help._

_Not long later, about 10 minutes or so, someone finally walked towards Tomoyo's direction._

"_Oh my Lord!" a woman exclaimed and walked faster to where she lay on the ground. "My dear, are you alright?" Tomoyo slightly nodded and allowed the woman to help her up to her feet._

"_I-I'm alright, I just felt slightly dizzy, thank you" Tomoyo assured the woman in a slow whisper. "Umm…can you h-help me find my mother though? Her name i-is Sonomi Daidouji"_

"_Sonomi? You're her daughter? Oh I'm glad I am able to meet you. I'm a close friend of your mother. Come, let's get you back to her then" the woman said and helped her down the hallway and into one of the doors that led to the ballroom._

_The man looked back to the spot where the beauty had fallen. It was a good thing he knew about those kinds of things. His cousin's sister had experienced the same and was able to learn one more thing about women and their absurd garments. He did still wonder why that girl had worn such a thing when she was already very thin and light as a feather. But his wonder stopped as something on the ground caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up._

"_Tomoyo Daidouji" he read the label on the cell phone he took from the purse. He unlocked it and looked through the messages and the phone book for some more information about her but hardly anything was there…it was probably new. He looked back inside the purse in hope to search for something more useful to know who she was but only found make-up stuff and nothing else._

_The ring of a phone stopped him from his search, except it wasn't hers, it was his own._

"_Hai?" he answered when he flipped it open._

"_Eriol, found anything suspicious yet?"_

"_Iie, all clear here"_

"_That's good, we'll be heading out in a while. Just keep watch until then"_

"_Hai. Ja" he flipped it back and pocketed it, as well as the cell phone the girl owned._

'Mother brought me home a while later and it was just then I noticed that I lost my purse. I didn't mind since it only held my make-up and my spare cell phone. It was a good thing I hadn't brought my personal cell phone, or else I would've freaked' she thought, following the girls walk through different parts of the house. 'Of course, I had to call the phone as to know who had it. The woman who found me said she just saw me there on the hallway already conscious, so I was sure she wasn't my rescuer. I knew it had been a male because of the voice just before I fell and a woman could never carry me back to the hallway so fast'

"Hurry Tomoyo!" Naoko shouted who was with the girls. They were all ahead of her, looking at all the things in the house, trying to memorize it and not get lost.

"Hai!" she called back, not bothering to run after them instead just walk on in the same pace, looking around. 'When I called the phone, I thought no one would answer but someone did…the same voice I heard when I was in the balcony. We talked for awhile as I thanked him and asked what had happened. Hearing what did, I felt so embarrassed but he just laughed it off. We talked to each other at times and slowly became friends. We exchanged names, bio, telephone numbers, cell phone numbers, e-mail addresses and through that, we sent pictures to the other. I always enjoyed talking to him but we never got to see the other because mother forbids me to get too close to guys she didn't know. He understood and I was happy he did. This continued for months until the incident with Sakura's family happened. I just told him something dreadful happened to my cousin/best friend and her family but nothing changed between us, we still communicated but it lessened. Three months after I told him about the incident, we suddenly stopped communicating. He said he couldn't talk to me anymore, even through e-mails because of something important coming up, making him leave Japan all of a sudden. He did say he'll somehow contact me again one day, but I lost all hope when I turned 17, which was 10 months later'

"Ahh!" Tomoyo said as she stopped on her tracks. "G-Gomen na sai" she bowed to the person she bumped on.

"Don't I know you?" the girl in front of her asked.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" she bowed at her, then looked into her crimson eyes.

"Daidouji…Daidouji" she said thoughtfully. "I heard your name somewhere before"

"Well, it's a very common name I guess"

"No it isn't, someone mentioned your name to me before"

"Tomoyo!" another voice shouted from afar.

"Yes" the girl in front of her snapped her fingers. "That's the same voice who told me your name" she turned around to see Sakura run towards them. "Sakura!" she said in shock.

"Mei Lin?" Sakura said, stopping in front of the two girls.

"No one else in here but lil' me and your friend here" Mei Lin grinned. "How's about an intro?" she asked, seeing two more girls run towards them.

"Oh yeah, this is Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo" she bowed her head last at Tomoyo direction. "You met her before"

"Oh yes of course, you passed out on us"

Tomoyo blushed at this. "Sorry about that" she said, making Mei Lin laugh.

"Hey, no worries, I'm cool with other girls fainting, just as long it's not me" they all laughed at this.

"Sorry for interrupting but all of you are called for in the main dining room" an elderly voice informed.

"Hai" Mei Lin nodded. "Thank you Wei"

Wei bowed and headed back down the hall, the girls following him in silence.

"By the way, what are you and your friends doing here Sakura?"

"You'll find out soon enough" answered Syaoran, who was already seated at the end of the dining table, with the guys. "And Mei Lin, did you do as I asked?" he added.

"Of course, Ayumi and Hisami went off somewhere after we did the job. I came back here with Aya and Emi"

"Good girl, now sit down" The girls walked to the empty seats and sat themselves, wondering what they were talking about.

Syaoran and Eriol (with a few interruptions on details by Sakura) went through a short version of what had happened to Mei Lin. After they finished, Mei Lin had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes!" she said, punching the air. "This is so gonna be fun. I'm glad more girls joined…it was such a drag being with guys all the time. Now we can all go to clubs and party all night together!" she said happily.

"Clubs? As in those that open late at night?" Rika asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, what did you think I meant?" Mei Lin asked incredulously.

"I just hoped you meant that!" she replied with a smile and turned to the girls. "Yey! We can finally go out and go clubbing!"

"Err…Haven't you tried going clubbing before?"

"No" they all said in unison, earning a sweat drop from all the guys and Mei Lin.

"Seriously?" she asked with a worried look. They all nodded and she shook her head. "Well, all of you are gonna have to change your ways, that's all" she said in a hopeful voice, seeing Syaoran's dissatisfied face.

"It'll probably take a year to drag these classy girls to the wild side Mei Lin, I say you give up and do something better to do with your time" Sakura and Rika glared at him.

Sakura didn't want other people to underestimate her just because she was rich. Rika on the other hand, though refined already had a wild side in her. She may never have tried going clubbing before, unless you count that time when she snuck out the house and was caught just as she stepped into the club, but she still knew how to have fun.

**xoxo**

"Ok, you called home already right?" Mei Lin asked the girls who were seated on her large bed in her humungous room. They all nodded. "So, how you gonna go through being a Wolf?"

"Huh?" Naoko asked.

"You know, which initiation are you gonna take?" realization dawned on their faces.

"We have to sleep with someone" Rika answered for the group.

"Except me" Sakura pointed out.

"You'd rather fight me?" Mei Lin asked her

"I dunno, I haven't decided. I can fight but I don't want us to hurt each other. I also wouldn't want to lose my virginity to someone I don't love"

"You're still a virgin?" she gaped at Sakura.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Tomoyo answered.

"You mean you're _all_ virgins?" they all nodded at this.

Mei Lin smacked her forehead with her palm and sat down on the chair, facing the bed and looking at the girls intently.

"How could you live?" she asked in awe.

"Excuse me?" Naoko pardoned.

"Err…I mean, sex is like…in my opinion that is, sex is something I can't live without doing" the girls looked at her like she was a mad man who had just gotten out of rehab. "I-I mean it! I just can't believe you guys haven't don't it yet"

"Well, sorry I guess" Tomoyo spoke.

"No, no! You can't apologize for that. Instead…why don't we go clubbing right now? Its still 9:30. We all seem to have the same sizes, you guys can change into my clothes" she added, seeing their attire. "I don't think clubs let innocent looking girls inside" she eyed their sleeved tops and flowery skirts.

"Are you sure it's ok? We could always try another time, until we get our own clothes"

"No, it's all alright. Besides, I doubt you have clothes like what I have"

**xoxo**

"They'll be down any minute" Mei Lin told Syaoran who was pacing in the entrance hall.

"This isn't a good idea, they aren't even trained. What if something happens?"

"We're big girls, not 10 year olds. We'll be fine" she said, now annoyed.

"No" he said flatly, taking out his cell phone. He flipped it open and pressed 2 on speed dial. "Eriol, bring the bikes up in front with Aki, Mika and Jiyuu. We're going with the girls tonight. Dress appropriately"

"Who did you tell to dress appropriately?" Sakura asked from behind him, catching his last statement.

"Eriol and the guys, we're g-" he stopped seeing her.

"Is something the matter?" seeing the change of his expression.

"Nothing wrong, cover up" he said, as if nothing had bothered him. "It's gonna be chilly, we're taking the bikes tonight" she nodded and walked back to Mei Lin. She was supposed to thank him for something but thought it would be better to do so later. "Damn" he muttered seeing how the girls looked.

They were all wearing boots. Sakura, Tomoyo and Naoko were wearing tight leather pants, while Rika wore a tight leather mini skirt with her boots running up just below her knee since she was taller than Mei Lin, her pants didn't fit her well. Tomoyo had a sparkly blue-violet halter top that showed off a bit of skin until her pants started and had her hair down after it was curled a little. Naoko had a green top with one strap than covered her whole stomach and she had her hair in a high ponytail. Rika had an orange spaghetti strapped top that revealed her naval a bit and tied her hair in a half-ponytail with chopsticks. Sakura was wearing a top identical to Tomoyo's except it was a sparkly hot-pink color and her hair was in a messy-styled high ponytail with some of it curled. The all had eye shadows, eye liners, and lipsticks but it was faint as they weren't used to thick make-up.

"Like what you see?" Mei Lin whispered from behind him.

"Ok, I guess" Mei Lin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seeing the way you look at them, especially Sakura, I'd say you think it's more than ok" she pointed out, making him glare at her.

"I don't want anything to do with naïve rich brats"

"She's not like every girl you've met Syaoran and you know it"

"And I know to never get myself involved with those kinds of girls"

"Oh come on Syaoran…we're not as different as you think"

"What? They're rich and so are we?" he asked sarcastically, looking at her sharply. "That may be true, but those girls live by the rules and I never live like that. I wouldn't have let them join if I had the choice"

"Look, I'm not telling you to get into her pants. I just want you to open up a little. You've never given any girl a chance and you've never given yourself a chance. What've you got to lose?"

"My dignity perhaps?"

"Ha-ha" she mocked laugh. "Just give your heart a chance alright?"

"Hey Mei Lin!" Sakura called out.

Mei Lin patted her cousin on the back before walking towards her.

"What's the matter?"

"Which one of these do we take?" she pointed at the rack where leather jackets were hung.

"Oh take any of it, all those are mine anyways. I always forget to bring them up and I end up getting another one and leaving it there again" they all nodded and took one each, all fitting them perfectly.

"C'mon let's go!"


	5. Moments of Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

IMPORTANT WARNING! Read this first! Well, this chapter contains mature content but not so much of it since it's just starting…it's probably okay for teens but still isn't fit for those younger readers…(but the next chapter holds something more lemon-ish) Anyways, if you're easily disgusted by petty things (like normal kissing scenes) I suggest you don't read on. Oh and another note, those who are kinda ignorant in the 'boy-girl relationship' department, wouldn't get this chapter at all. Other than that, read on! I'd like to thank those who reviewed so far and I hope you keep 'em coming!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**"Moments of Fun"**

* * *

After a lot of pushing and shouting, they finally arrived at the club half an hour later, Tomoyo with Eriol on one bike, Naoko with Mika, Rika with Aki, Mei Lin with Jiyuu, and Syaoran with Sakura. The ride to the club on Syaoran's bike was uneventful because Sakura kept on shifting on her seat, annoying the hell out of Syaoran.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mei Lin asked, jumping off from behind Jiyuu. They hadn't worn helmets since it was a breezy night.

"It would have been better if _you_ wouldn't have moved so much on your seat" he told Sakura pointedly.

"Well, I wouldn't have moved so much if you have gone a bit slower like Eriol did when he drove us to the mansion"

"The faster, the more dangerous…the more dangerous, the more I like it"

He had no idea how Mei Lin thought this could work out between them. They were totally unlike the other.

Syaoran - wild

Sakura - sophisticated

Syaoran - dangerous

Sakura – safe

Syaoran – spiteful

Sakura – polite

Syaoran – serious

Sakura – free-spirited

They were both like Yin and Yang, but being one is out of the question. The only thing they had in common was their money and nothing else and that doesn't even count.

"Whatever. I'm trying to be nice here and all you have to do is ruin it with your horrid attitude" she walked off together with Tomoyo and Eriol to the entrance where a long line of people were waiting for their turn to go in. "We don't need to wait out here, right?" she asked Eriol.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "This is one of the clubs we own. Just let the people who work here know you're a Wolf and you can enter without another question. Same goes for the other clubs we own" he nodded at the huge guard.

The guard unclipped the red barrier and let all of them in, before clipping it back, getting a lot of groans from those who had waited.

Loud music entered Sakura's ears as she went deeper into the crowd of people, following the guys to their own private area on the second floor of the bar. They walked up the metal, spiral stairs and came to a place private from other people. It was still open, it had railings for walls, giving a view of the whole club below and all that was there was a big enough coffee table in the middle, two sofas and a few cushions that serve as seats on the ground.

"We're gonna dance till we drop. See you on the dance floor!" Mei Lin shouted over the noise as the guys seated themselves on the sofas and cushions with beers ready on the table. Seeing them nod, she dragged the girls back down the stairs and to the dance floor. "You do know how to dance, do you?" she yelled.

"We all had ballet classes before" Tomoyo shouted back, making Mei Lin sweat drop.

"Well, this is nothing like ballet. All you have to do is shake yourself, especially your asses!" she shouted with a smile. "Just watch the others who are dancing and follow them when you've got it!"

Mei Lin started to dance with a random guy who came up to her. She moved her ass around his front arched her body back and caressed his face seductively with her hands behind her. The girls just stared at her then at other people who were all doing the similar thing. They all shrugged and slowly started to follow. Minutes later, they ended up dancing in pairs with guys they have just met in that club, unknown to the four pairs of livid eyes, looking over at them.

**xoxo**

"I don't like the way that dude is dancing, he's way too close" Aki said in an annoyed tone, looking at Rika dancing with a guy who was getting nearer to her by the second.

"Nor do I" Eriol, Mika and Syaoran said.

The three thought Syaoran meant Mei Lin and the guy she was with but he actually meant the black haired guy who's dancing with Sakura and whose hands were all over her.

Syaoran didn't bother questioning the three other men as well, he knew they had all taken a liking towards the girls.

"Geeze, you guys got it bad. I'll head down and have my own fun" Jiyuu sighed and walked down the stairs.

"So am I" Aki said, heading down the stairs with Mika, leaving Eriol and Syaoran to themselves.

**xoxo**

"Can I cut in?" Rika turned around and saw Aki who had a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked, seeing the angry look on his face.

"That guy was too close to you, did anything happen?" he asked, placing his hand under her chin and raised her head to see his.

"You jealous?" she grinned at him.

"No…I was just worried" he said defiantly.

"And jealous"

"Well, maybe a bit of that…is it a crime?"

"No, It's a good thing" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"C'mon let's show these losers how to really dance"

Rika raised her arms in the air and walked back to the center, along the way saw Naoko and Mika looking like they were having the same conversation as she had with Aki. She smiled at this but also saw Sakura and Tomoyo still dancing with the same unknown guys. Wondering where Eriol and Syaoran were, she glanced up the 2nd floor and saw them both leaned on the railing, looking at the two girls. She already knew Eriol likes Tomoyo and vice versa, but she wasn't sure about the other couple. Syaoran and Sakura seemed to hate the other with a passion but sometimes the look on their faces just change all of a sudden. She wasn't sure about this so she just shrugged off the idea and went on to dance with Aki.

They had all met for a short while but they liked each other. The guys seem to like the girls and as do the girls to the guys. No ones complaining so why should they stop themselves?

**xoxo**

"I'm getting down there" Eriol muttered, looking ready to kill the guy Tomoyo was dancing with. Syaoran had the same look but he didn't budge. "You coming?" he asked from the top step of the stairs.

"You go on" he replied without turning around.

Eriol shook his head and walked down the stairs. Sometimes his cousin just had too much pride for his own good.

'Too much' he thought, heading to where Tomoyo was.

**xoxo**

"Those bitches!" Tsuyoshi hissed, slamming his fist on the table. "How could you let women beat you?"

The men in front of him looked at each other hesitantly before bowing their heads in shame.

"Next time you see women walk into our club, check for any markings of a Wolf you idiots. Don't let them seduce you just yet" the men nodded. "We're done here, leave"

They all bowed their heads one last time before filing out of his office.

Tsuyoshi got the folder on his table and looked through the photos of the eleven Kins who were killed by the women earlier that day.

"You're good Li, sending your bitches on my property a month later I blew up one of your clubs. I would've thought you'd gone soft, not doing anything for a month, but it's my turn now" he whispered with a sinister smile on his face.

**xoxo**

It was 1 A.M. and the girls were still dancing, but now with their appropriate partners, except for Sakura. Syaoran was still watching from above them. He watched her dance wildly, drink and talk to her dance partner. He would've continued watching them until he saw Sakura's eyes slowly dropping and the guy she was with grinning madly.

"What the fuck?" he hissed. Sakura fell on the guy with a smile on her face. "Shit" he added, heading down the steps and towards the duo.

Sakura was giggling, leaning on the guy whose hands somehow snaked their way around her waist.

"Hey" Syaoran said from behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Give her to me"

"I found her first, go find another girl to screw. There are lots of whores in this club"

"I said hand her over…now" Syaoran glared at him menacingly. Seeing him not move at his command, he took out his gun and pointed it in between his eyes. "Now" he repeated.

The guy looked scared and slowly made Sakura walk over to him. "Hey man, she's all yours. I wouldn't want anyone like her anyways. She got drunk just after a shot of vodka"

Syaoran returned his gun to his holster behind his leather jacket then motioned his head for him to leave and so he did. He walked back up the steps to the second floor and laid Sakura on one of the sofas. Taking out his phone, he speed dialed Eriol.

"Where are you? I'm gonna head home with Sakura, she just got wasted" he said, rubbing his temple with his other hand. He could hear laughter from the other side before Eriol replied.

"Seriously? Anyway, I'm already here at home with Aki, Mika and the girls. We left Mei Lin and Jiyuu there to tell you"

"Fine, see you later" he ended the call and pressed 3 on speed dial.

"Hai?" came Mei Lin's happy yet seductive voice.

"Mei Lin, I'm heading home with Sakura. You gonna stay here with Jiyuu?"

"Yeah sure, the night's still young and so am I"

"Where are you anyway? Your end seems less noisy than it should"

"I'm in the bathroom, stop worrying. I'll meet you back at the mansion later. Ja"

Syaoran flipped back his phone and helped a giggling Sakura to her feet.

"I-I don't wanna leave yet, I'm having fun hick let's go have fun Syaoran!"

"Let's just get you home and we'll finish your fun there, ok?"

"O- hick -kay"

**xoxo**

Luckily they weren't followed on their trip home, although he didn't enjoy it very much either. He had to hold the urge of attacking Sakura with fierce kisses. She was riding in front of him with her arms clung round his neck and hands playing with his hair. He could smell the scent of Cherry Blossoms even though she was wearing Mei Lin's clothes.

**xoxo**

"What you do to her Syaoran?" Mika asked smirking, as he passed by with two champagne glasses in his hands.

"Nothing, the guy she was with gave her a shot of vodka and _this_ happened" Mika shrugged and went on his way.

Syaoran carried her all the way to his room since he didn't know which room she took. He laid her on his bed gently and went over to his mini-ref. and took out an icepack and filled it with ice.

"Here" he tossed it over on the bed beside her. "Brace yourself for a hang-over"

She giggled and placed it on her forehead, then sighed.

"Thank you" she giggled and pulled the blanket over her. "Do you mind hick if I change?" she called out when he went back in the bathroom. He was removing his jacket and his holster, which left him with his loose black pants and forest green shirt.

"Yeah you can borrow some of my clothes it's in th-" stopped dead when he came back to the room and saw her.

Sakura was standing beside the bed with her back on him. The blanket dropped on the floor with Mei Lin's clothing. She was left their standing only with her undergarments which only consisted of her strapless bra which she was trying to unclasp at that very moment and her thong.

"Do you mind helping me with this?" she giggled, seeing him stare at her. "And I'm sorry if I'm wearing this" she pointed at her panties. "Mei Lin bought this and never used it and I had to wear it since the pants would look better if I did" she smiled at him as if there was nothing wrong with telling him about this.

"I-I don't mind" he muttered, trying to look at anywhere besides her but it was extremely hard.

Sakura saw his troubled face and walked over towards him. "Is something wrong?" she whispered and hugged him.

Syaoran was getting more aroused than ever. If this were any other girl he bedded with just so they can join the gang, he would've done them by now, but he felt differently towards this one. He wanted her so bad but he didn't have the heart to do her while she's drunk, she might not be thinking clearly.

"Nothing's the matter"

"Are you sure?" he nodded at this and rested her head on his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Do you mind if you were the one I have to sleep with to join the gang? I don't want to fight Mei Lin and I don't want any other guy"

Syaoran was shocked at this. He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes, trying to see if she really did want to.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded. "I thought you wanted to do your first with someone out of love"

"I do, but I doubt anyone would ever love me like that" she replied sadly, hugging him close again. "Every time I meet a guy, they say they love me but I know they don't. All they care about is using me to get money just coz my family is rich" she started crying at this, Syaoran could feel her hot tears against his shirt so he started rubbing her bare back in comfort. "I don't think anyone could ever love me like I want, so what's the point of hoping?" she sniffed and snaked her hands up around his neck.

Syaoran could feel her breasts against his chest and didn't notice that he had somehow managed to unclasp her bra.

"Everything's gonna be alright" she nodded at this and buried her head onto the crook of his neck. She could barely reach his height so she was on tiptoes. He carried her onto him by her ass and walked over towards the bed and laid her there. Taking the blanket off the floor and pulling it over her body and placing the icepack on her forehead, he caressed her cheek.

"Don't you like me?" she whispered.

"I don't hate you"

"But you don't like me either" she pointed out. "Mei Lin told me all about you"

"What about me?" he asked curiously.

"She said you've always been very serious since that's how you were brought up since you were a child but also said that I shouldn't mind because the way you're treating us, especially me, is considered something of a nice gesture already" Syaoran shook his head and smiled at the thought. "Did you just smile?"

"No, go on" she knew he smiled but decided to let it go.

"Anyway, she also said that you didn't like to get too close with a girl coz they might serve as a weakness to you" she whispered.

"I'm not saying women are weak. Especially not Mei Lin since she's the fiercest woman I have ever met. I just don't like getting into a relationship especially not during this time since it's dangerous. I don't want to end up loving a woman who'll have died because of an enemy attack. That would kill me as well. I wouldn't even want women into the gang if it was possible, but some jobs just have to be done with women. There are only a few women in the gang but its coz I only choose the best. I wouldn't want innocent girls into the gang coz it would only cause harm to everyone, which is why I never did actually agree to you and your friends to joining"

Sakura nodded and opened her eyes to look at him. He actually never was heartless, probably harsh at most times but not heartless. He cared for the members which is why he's so fierce with them.

"I understand. But now that we have to be in the group, I promise me and my friends won't get in the way. To be honest, this is what we want. To have a chance of a real life, to be able to live freely than always live with the same routine with no excitement. We'll do what you may ask of us and we'll try our best to help and not be of inconvenience" she said in a determined voice.

Syaoran shook his head with a smirk on his face and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

"You still wanna do it with me?" she asked softly.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I don't like taking drunken girls. You might live to regret it later"

"But I wanna be a Wolf by tomorrow" she said in almost a whine. "I'm sure my friends are already official members now"

"That may be true but let's do it tomorrow, okay? At least until I'm sure you're thinking clearly"

"I am…but ok then. Do you mind if I stay here the night? I don't actually know where my room is"

"You may, good night"

"Good night" she replied and rolled over facing him and breathed in the scent of his bed which was him. 'Spices' she thought with a smile.

Syaoran sighed, looking at the girl on his bed before returning to the bathroom with his change of clothes and the icepack.

**xoxo**

"Good morning everyone" Sakura said groggily as she walked over to an empty chair.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Hai, just a bit tired"

"Hang-over" Mika muttered, who had Naoko seated on his lap.

"You shouldn't take drinks from just anyone Sakura" Rika said, standing by one of the windows with Aki behind her, arms around her waist.

Sakura nodded. She felt kind of out of place being in the room with them. She had also just noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol were holding hands while they ate. She rested her arms on the table and her head on her arms.

"Mornin'!" said another cheery voice. Sakura raised her head too see Mei Lin walk inside the room. Well, at least she wasn't the only one without a partner in the room.

"Hi Mei Lin" she muttered still feeling tired.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry for leaving you last night"

"Don't worry about it, I had my own fun when you guys left" Mei Lin winked at her and grinned widely. Sakura had a full well idea what she meant. "Hey Syaoran" Mei Lin greeted.

Sakura looked over to the doorway and saw him walk in. She turned away and blushed remembering all that had happened last night. They never really talked about last night since he was gone when she woke up. Everything she told him last night was all true, and she had full consciousness although feeling a bit tipsy at the time, she knew what she was saying. She just didn't have the guts to tell anyone about it until that moment that she was drunk and felt it was a good thing to say, even though she's regretting it now.

"I want you girls who did the initiation to be at the parlor by 1:00" he informed looking at Sakura before walking away.

"What are we going there for?" Naoko questioned when Syaoran disappeared down the hallway.

"Your tattoos" Mika said, playing with her hair.

Sakura gulped. Seeing the couples around her, she knew all of them had already slept with the guys. What about her? Syaoran said they'll do it that night, and he's already called on them for the tattoos. This will be so embarrassing for her that she's the only one left out. She had to talk to Syaoran about this, even if she didn't want to talk to him about last night. She shuddered.

"Sakura, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just go for a walk. I need to think about…some stuff" she walked out the room without looking back.

"Did something happen that we don't know about?"

"I think it's about this tattoo business" Mei Lin said, looking at the doorway.

"Sakura may be afraid of pain, but she wouldn't react like this" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about the initiation"

"Why? Will you fight later?"

"No, she said she didn't want to fight with me coz she didn't want us to hurt each other"

"Well, Syaoran did say she had to do it until today. The only chance she has of doing the other initiation is last night but she spent all night with Syaoran in his room coz she was drunk and t-" Aki stopped and his face showed one of full realization.

The others looked at him and slowly had the same face. The guys smirked, Mei Lin looked thoughtful and the rest of the girls gasped with a smile.

"I never thought Syaoran would do her himself" Mika said shaking his head slightly, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah, he never slept with any of the girls who are now in the gang when they joined" Eriol grinned.

"I don't think he did her at all" They all looked at Mei Lin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Both of them didn't look like they did it"

Silence.

"She does have a point" Tomoyo finally spoke up. "I mean, if anything happened, Sakura would've told any of us, but she didn't" all of them nodded at this.

"So, what _did_ happen last night?"

**xoxo**

'Where is he?' she thought, walking around, turning around many different corners.

Sakura had come across other people she didn't know but greeted them all the same, even if she got curious looks. It had been hours since she started her search and she still didn't find him, she hadn't taken her lunch just to look for him and it's nearing 1:00.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hai?"

"Sakura," came Tomoyo's voice. "I asked the help here to leave you some food for later, but you gotta come to the parlor. Rika is already getting hers right now. The parlor is in the east wing on the 2nd floor. We'll be here waiting for you"

"H-Hai" Sakura closed her phone and gulped. 'Now what am I gonna do?' she asked herself worriedly.

**xoxo**

"Fuck…I can't believe I'm letting you do this" Rika said through clenched teeth. She felt like her back was being attacked by a thousand needles.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done, just the other half of the face left" Mike informed, working on the Wolf he's making just at the left upper corner of her back.

"That's _almost _done? You've been attacking my back for 15 minutes already and it's gonna take you _another_ 15 minutes to finish?" she hissed angrily, eyes closed.

"Calm down Rika, he's doing it as fast as he can"

"Don't tell me to calm down damn it! You're not the one sitting in this fucking chair half naked and attacked by damned needles!" she hissed at Aki, squeezing the life out of his hand because of the pain. He winced looking at his lifeless looking hand, not feeling like he has it at all.

"Rika, I can't feel my hand"

"Like hell I fucking care!" she screamed. "Shit, shit, shit…" she said repeatedly.

A few minutes later, Mike stopped. "There!" he said happily, taking off his surgical gloves.

"It's done?" Rika whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Yah, don't cry. It's all over" Aki soothed, caressing her hair.

"This is the first time I tried swearing so much within half an hour" she giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Aki chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips, making her smile while doing so. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok you guys, your times up. It's our turn" Mika said from the doorway.

"It's your funeral then" Aki said with a smirk, showing his beat up hand to his cousin.

Mika stared at it then at him then at Rika then gulped. "It couldn't be that bad" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be to sure, Rika is the most strong-willed girl in their group. You'd get it a lot worse from Naoko" he laughed at Mika's expression.

"Is everything alright?" Naoko said, peeking her head inside the room. "I kept on hearing screams from out here"

"Yeah, cries of pain" Aki said with a solemn look. Rika slapped him by the arm before dragging him away.

"You'd feel better if you have something to hold on to, like how I held on to Aki's hand Naoko" Rika suggested before going out.

"More like squeezed on to _my_ hand" Aki muttered before following her and closing the door.

"Ok, take off your shirt and sit on this chair on your stomach" Mike ordered while he prepared the new tools for Naoko.

Mika gulped and held on to Naoko's hand, eyes closed tightly.

A sharp scream escaped from the room behind the door. Eriol, Aki, Tomoyo and Rika all winced.

"Poor Naoko" Tomoyo said in a worried tone.

"More like poor Mika" Aki pointed out, getting a glare from her and Rika. "What? His hand would be more lifeless than mine. Aren't you worried Eriol?"

"Nah, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt that much" he said calmly, looking at Tomoyo with love in his eyes. They had both talked everything over last night before they did Tomoyo's initiation and they were now together. 'Tomoyo's too sweet and gentle to be able to do that to me' Eriol thought, glancing at Aki's hand.

"Hi guys"

"Sakura! Where were you?" Tomoyo asked, walking over to her and pulling her back to the group.

"Roaming around the mansion for fun, I got lost" she said, scratching her head. Well, half of it was true, she did get lost. The place was just too freakin' huge.

They all winced at yet another piercing scream.

"Is that Naoko?"

"Yah, you'd turn out like that when you get yours. It's just too painful" Rika said and shuddered, remembering what it was like for her.

Sakura gulped. Not because of the pain that she might experience but because she might not even get to feel it at all.

"Remind me to never hold on to Tomoyo's hand when she's in pain" Eriol said with a sigh, massaging his hand slowly.

Tomoyo glared at him then smiled at him sweetly. He shook his head then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, you're up next" he informed.

Sakura looked at him with an unsure look in her eyes. She was told that she was next; she might as well go right? She walked inside the room and closed the door. She looked around the room filled with designs for tattoos and several piercing studs. Her eyes lingered on a pink diamond belly-button stud.

"You're Sakura?" Mike asked from behind her. She turned around and bowed her head lightly.

"Hai, how did you know?"

"Syaoran. He told me about your tattoo" he said, setting up.

"What about mine?"

"Well, you'll get the same as your friends, except with a little dissimilarity"

"Does it mean any different?"

"Sort of. Important members of the Wolves get the black wolf head. The most important members still get the black wolf head except it has colored eyes" Sakura nodded. "And the regular members get the white-gray wolf head"

"So what did my friends get?"

"By orders from Syaoran, all similar black wolf heads, except for yours" he informed, leading her to the chair.

"Ok" she whispered. 'I'd probably be a regular. It's not like I even did the initiation anyways. But I guess it's better than not getting any at all' she thought sadly, she didn't want to be different especially not any lower than her friends.

Minutes later, tears were now streaming freely down her cheeks. She didn't scream at all but instead cried every pain that she felt in her body.

"You're the only girl I know who hadn't screamed when I did the tattoo"

"Yeah, I prefer releasing my anguish through tears" Mike smiled at this.

"Can I see it?" he nodded and gave her a big hand mirror.

Sakura walked over to the huge wall mirror and angled the hand mirror behind her just to see the tattoo. To her utter surprise, it was a black wolf, with colored eyes.

"Why is my wolf like this?"

Mike shrugged at her question. "Only following orders from Syaoran, he told me to make yours like Eriol, Aki and Mika's except yours has peachy-pink eyes"

"But that would mean I'm an important member?"

"One of the most. The ones your friends have are of 2nd rank, yours, Mei Lin's and the guys have 1st rank while Syaoran has top rank…his is kinda same as the 1st rank except the green eyes in his wolf has silver mixed with it" he explained.

"Ok" she sighed. This was a very weird day. First she was worried at not getting a tattoo, next she was worried on getting a rank lower than her friends but ended up having higher than them.

Mike was just about to leave the room until…

"Wait" Sakura said abruptly.

"What is it?"

"Do you do everything in here?"

"Yeah, why?" Sakura smiled as he said this.

"Sakura is sure taking longer than we did in there"

"Maybe he hooked up with Mike"

"I doubt it"

"Yeah maybe she did"

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

The group quickly pressed their ears on the door to hear what they were talking about. They were all wide eyed, hearing them talk then a moan escaped from the room.

"What the hell is going in there?" Syaoran hissed. He was standing by the doorway, and had heard the moan very clearly.

"Sakura is still getting her tattoo" Aki replied, all of them still straining their ears to hear more and their eyes widened every time.

"I never heard anyone moan from a tattoo before. Girls usually scream and cry, so I have noticed" he glared at him.

Syaoran walked over towards the door and opened it.

"What the fuck?" he said in shock. The others quickly bustled behind him, trying to take a look.

"I-Is is it in yet?" Sakura said, her voice slowly breaking from the pain.

"You're the one who wanted this, try to keep it down, the others might here you"

"Well it's painful! Just do it quickly"

"I am, but I can't rush. It might hurt even more"

"Fine" a few minutes later, a loud moan escaped her lips.

"There, it's in!" Mike said happily, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That's good to know. I feel relieved"

"You know how it goes, pain then pleasure. Now, move over there so I can do it properly"

The door suddenly opened.

"What the fuck?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped seeing him looking ready to kill and the others peeking from behind him looking anxious. "What are you doing?"

"That's supposed to be my question to ask you" he hissed at her.

Sakura was standing, her hands on a table keeping her up to her feet. Mike was kneeling in front of her, holding up her shirt and doing…something, but whatever he was doing, it was covered from the group because of Mike's head blocking the way.

"There! All done!" Mike said in a happy voice before standing up and moving out of the way.

"Finally" Sakura sighed before looking down. "I always wanted my belly-button pierced"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The next chapter contains more mature content but I guess the rest of you guys who read stuff like it would think it's nothing. I just wanted to warn you ahead.

I also do hope you liked this one…I had fun making this chapter, especially the scene with Sakura and Mike. lol. Watch out for the next chapter! Ja!

**RaNe**


	6. Moving In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Sorry if I only updated now. I went to another city with my batch-mates at school for our educational tour, so I had to leave for four days. I was supposed to put up this chapter before I left but I had to recheck it for wrong spellings and grammars first, which I didn't coz I was packing for the next day. So, that's why I haven't updated. Sorry!

As I warned in my end note in the last chapter, this chapter contains mature content (sort of) and those who don't like reading those kinds of things, stop right there and don't move on to reading. I don't like it when people read my fic. and criticize my writing just coz it holds those kinds of things even if I already warned you.

Oh and thanks to all who reviewed!

Anyways, read on and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

** "Moving In"**

* * *

"Well, what did you think I was doing in there?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who was sitting on her bed cross-legged.

It was Sunday evening and the girls were already in their homes since there was school the next day. They were dropped off by the guys after a little shouting from Syaoran. Boy was he pissed.

"It sounded like…you know" she answered anxiously.

"No wonder Syaoran was pissed. But I tell you though, you shouldn't eavesdrop like that" Sakura said while playing with her new stud. It looked really nice, it kinda gives a bad girl effect.

"I learned my lesson that's for sure" they both burst out laughing at this.

**xoxo**

"Why didn't you call me yesterday?" Chiharu said over the phone. "You said you'd call me when you get home. By the way, is Tomoyo alright? Did those guys hurt you?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo is fine now. She was just in shock because of what happened to Sakura" Naoko assured.

"And no, those guys didn't hurt us. They all turned out to be really nice…and really rich. Richer than us, just so you know" Rika filled in.

Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were having a 3-way conversation over the phone.

"You still didn't tell me why you didn't call me yesterday"

"That's coz we just arrived home today. We spent the night over at their place"

"W-What?"

"We had a deal about something and had to spend the night there, but we're alright now. You should really try to get to know them Chiharu. They are really nice people"

"I'd rather not"

"Oh c'mon. Anyways, we'll talk about it tomorrow. My back is aching, I wanna rest"

"My back is aching too…see you at school" Naoko said before hanging up.

"Rika?"

"Hai?"

"What really did happen yesterday?"

"A lot. Too much to be explained and understood. You wouldn't believe it all happened in a day actually"

"Better tell me all the details tomorrow"

"But of course. Oyasumi"

"Ja, oyasumi" Chiharu sighed and put back the phone. What really did happen? She was worried and she didn't like feeling that way. 'I'll find out soon enough'

**xoxo**

It was just a subject left before lunch would commence and Sakura was very restless. She didn't know why but she didn't want to sit there and listen to the teacher at all. Sure she didn't like school very much but she never had the urge to ditch it either. And she's pretty sure Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko had the same feeling as her, they were all fidgeting in their seats.

"C'mon, c'mon" Sakura whispered, looking at the wall clock above the blackboard.

**xoxo**

'The batteries are probably weak, I'd have to volunteer to get new ones for that' Tomoyo thought to herself.

**xoxo**

'Can that clock get any slower? You'd think it's going backwards!' Rika thought irately.

**xoxo**

'I swear that clock hadn't moved at all for the past few minutes' Naoko pointed out to herself.

**xoxo**

'What's getting them restless all of a sudden?' Chiharu thought, looking at her four friends who were staring intently at the clock.

**xoxo**

"Finally!" the four girls said in unison as the bell rang and the clock reached 11:30.

They all returned their things under their desks before heading towards the door.

"Oh, hold on" Tomoyo went back to her seat and took out a small bag then ran back towards them. "Can't leave my video camera, I might get something interesting on film. I haven't taken anything interesting for awhile now"

"As expected of you Tomoyo" Naoko said with a giggle.

"Let's go sit at our spot at the front courtyard" Rika suggested, making them all nod.

**xoxo**

They all sat themselves on the grass with other people usually passing by and greeting them.

"I miss Aki"

"I miss Mika"

"I miss Eriol"

"What happened to you guys Saturday night when I got…well, what happened anyways?" Sakura questioned them.

"When you got wasted?" Rika supplied.

"Ha-ha" Sakura mocked. "But seriously though, what did happen to you guys? Especially you Naoko, you were the last person I'd expect"

"Well, we liked each other and hooked up, simple as that"

"Good enough" they all burst out laughing.

"But what about you Sakura? What did happen between you and Li?" Rika asked.

"Nothing interesting to talk about" Sakura said simply. 'Syaoran and I were supposed to make me into a real Wolf yesterday night but he called me last night to tell me to think it clearly first. I do respect him for saying that but I was completely serious when I told him I really wanna do it with him. I'd just have to tell him…somehow"

"Nothing interesting huh?" a voice asked from behind the girls.

"S-Syaoran!" Sakura blushed. 'Speak of the devil' she thought.

"Aki!"

"Mika!"

"Hey what about me?" Eriol said in mock hurt.

Tomoyo moved her camcorder from the scene with Syaoran smirking and Sakura blushing towards her official boyfriend. She grinned at him and he gave a wink to the camera before taking it.

"Hey!"

"You told me before that you always take videos of almost everything. Now it's high time that someone else take a video of _you_"

"Eriol" Tomoyo whined and then jumped on him, making them both fall on the ground.

Rika and Aki were kissing publicly while Mika was whispering some stuff to Naoko which made her giggle endlessly. Syaoran looked at all the couples and shook his head in disbelief. Who would've thought his cousins would end up having girlfriends just after a day? His gaze turned to Sakura who was now holding Tomoyo's camcorder and facing it at couple after couple with a smile on her face.

"Sakura" Syaoran started.

"Oi!" someone shouted from afar. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked to the direction of the voice.

Not far away was Takashi waving his hand in the air with Chiharu beside him. They both ran to the group, Chiharu starting to look furious.

"What happened here?" Chiharu questioned all of them.

Tomoyo got off Eriol and helped him up to a sitting position. Aki and Rika just looked at the new arrivals, as well as Naoko and Mika. Syaoran looked at Chiharu and Takashi with a raised eyebrow and Sakura just smiled at them.

"Just having a bit of fun" Sakura answered for the group, turning off the camcorder.

"Mika?" Takashi said out loud.

Mika looked at him then realization dawned on him. "Takashi!"

"Mika!" Takashi repeated before moving towards him and doing a complicated handshake. "How yah been doing?"

"Great, you?"

"Fine as I can ever be" Takashi replied, putting an arm around Chiharu's shoulder.

Chiharu eyed the group then at Takashi before removing his arm from around her.

"You know this girl Takashi?"

"Yes he knows this girl" Chiharu answered for him rudely.

"She's my fiancé" Takashi added. "Do you know each other?"

"Yeah, she called us idiots"

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later" Mika said with a wave of his hand.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Takashi asked, making all the girls look at the guys.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Naoko asked Mika, Rika asked Aki, Tomoyo asked Eriol, and Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Business" Syaoran answered.

"By the way Syaoran, Takashi is the one I told you about who wanted to join us" Mika told him, making Syaoran look at Takashi over.

"Join what?" Chiharu asked Takashi who just smiled at her. "Takashi!"

"Err…I'll talk to you guys later" Takashi told the group before walking away with a furious Chiharu. She was the only one who hadn't had the faintest clue of what's going on.

"What was that about?" Eriol asked.

"Chiharu never likes being left out…especially by Takashi" Tomoyo said.

"You know Takashi?" Naoko asked Mika.

"Yeah, we're cousins…a very far degree of a cousin" they all nodded.

"Anyway, what business do you have that concerns us?"

"Well, I made Ren and Keichii watch over you girls from afar, just in case the Kins are onto us" the girls nodded at this. "Rika and Naoko are clean but…Sakura, you and Tomoyo seem to have a little tail wagging behind you"

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered. She never noticed anyone follow her around or anything. "Are you sure?"

Syaoran nodded and passed Sakura a folder. "These were taken when we were in the club and when you were at your house yesterday night"

Sakura looked through the photos of the supposed stalkers. There were three girls. Two looked liked twins and were about Syaoran's age and the third one was just about Sakura's age. All of them disguised and well hidden from the crowd from the club and from the trees at Tomoyo's yard.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the picture of the youngest girl intently, both somehow recognizing the face.

"I think I know that girl" they both said in unison. "You do?" they both asked each other together. They both giggled and nodded.

"Have you seen her before?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure if it's her but somehow I think it is" Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Me too" Sakura said. "I think she was that lady I bumped into on the road which is why I dropped my stuff, that day when you almost ran me over"

"That lady in the trench coat with the hat who was in such a hurry to leave?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see her face clearly but I still did get a glimpse, and I'm sure she has the same hair as this girl in the photo"

"Well, I saw her the day my mom visited"

"You mean the day they came to our house?" Sakura asked, pointing at Syaoran.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yah, just when I let my mother set off, I thought I saw a person watching me from a nearby tree. I'm not sure if that's her but somehow I think it was"

"This isn't good Syaoran" Eriol pointed out seriously.

"Got that right" he muttered before looking at all the girls one by one. "Ok, here it is. Sakura and Tomoyo, I think it best if you live with us now"

"Why? They haven't done anything to us" Sakura said.

"Yet" Syaoran pointed out. "I can't risk both of you to be alone. We're not even sure if they're watching us now, and if they are it would become more dangerous for you to live on your own. We'll go to your house with you later to get all your things" they sat there silent but nodded at this.

"What about us?" Rika spoke up.

"Yeah Syaoran, as you said. If those girls are watching us right now, they'd be in danger as well" Aki said protectively.

"Then all of them will have to live with us"

"What about our parents?" Naoko said. It was good for Tomoyo and Sakura for not having their parents live with them but she and Rika did.

"Make up a lie. Shouldn't be hard, you're all rich aren't you? Your parents wouldn't be home that much am I right?" they nodded grimly at the truth of his statement.

The bell rang.

"That's the end of lunch. We have to go back to class" Rika said disappointedly. She wasn't the only one disappointed, the rest of the female population in the school started to file back into the school regrettably. They all wanted to stay and see if there were any more hot guys like them who might come.

"Can't you ditch?" Aki suggested rather than ask.

"I guess but…where are we going?"

"Maybe it's better for you girls to get home and pack your stuff right now than later" Eriol said to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"So you're both coming, how bout you two?" Syaoran asked looking at Naoko and Rika.

"I guess we'll come along, we'll ask permission from each others parents so it'll be more convincing" Naoko said.

"Ok then. Let's ride"

**xoxo**

Syaoran and Eriol stopped their bikes by the front doors and stood it up with the stands. Sakura and Tomoyo both got off and went inside with the two following them. Syaoran followed Sakura into her room as Eriol followed Tomoyo into her room.

After closing the door behind him, Syaoran took out his phone and looked through the numbers.

"Ren" he said into the phone. "I want you to bring one of the trucks at the Daidoujis. We'll be here waiting for you…we'll be moving some of the girls' stuff to the mansion. Ja" he closed the phone and pocketed it.

"Err…Syaoran" Sakura started anxiously.

"Hmm?" he said, walking around the room, looking at all the picture frames being stood up and pinned everywhere.

"A-About Saturday night…Umm…just so you know. I was thinking clearly, and I am right now" she said hesitantly.

"Who is this?" he asked, looking at one particular photo.

"That's my mother, Nadeshiko"

"Nadeshiko? My mother had a friend named Nadeshiko, but she was born Chinese but lived somewhere here in Japan"

"Well, Nadeshiko is a common Japanese name, and I don't believe I have Chinese blood"

"I'm not saying she was your mother"

"Oh…Ok" she said unsurely.

"I don't want her to be your mother because she already died, a few months ago"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. She was a nice lady though. She always used to play this very soothing song…very calming to the soul. My mother learned it from her and now plays it a lot" she nodded at this, somehow remembering her own mother when she taught her the song she played during her 18th birthday. "And Sakura"

"Hai?" she looked up at him.

"I had given a lot of thought about our conversation Saturday night" she nodded for him to continue. "Well, that was the only time I realized that Mei Lin was right. I never really do give myself a chance. Nor did I ever give other girls a chance. As I also have noticed, you're the very first girl who even made me realize what's always been there all this time. I've been secluding myself from what I should be experiencing and I only noticed it now coz of you. What I'm trying to say here is, I would like to give myself a chance at a relationship and it's obvious to me that you do to" Sakura nodded again. "So, we're together now?" she nodded again.

Sakura didn't know if this was a way of proposing for a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship but she thought it was rather close enough. She was still unsure of it though, but that was until he kissed her.

**xoxo**

Syaoran lowered his head down to hers and kissed her fully on the lips. Sakura tensed up at this sudden action, but slowly started to return the kiss and close her eyes.

His hands roamed around her back as hers started to snake around his neck. She tilted her head a bit as he nibbled on her lower lip. She ran her hand through his already messy hair. Syaoran was teasing her with his tongue, wanting to gain entrance into her mouth. Slowly and hesitantly she opened her mouth and welcomed his into hers.

Sakura moaned in pleasure at the contact. She teased him back while slowly caressing his cheek with one hand and rubbing his torso with the other. He lifted Sakura by the ass and carried her over to the large empty table and sat her there not breaking the kiss.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he started to remove the tie from her uniform. After ridding of it, he slowly unbuttoned her school blouse. Sakura did the same by unbuttoning his polo shirt and slowly sliding it off as he did hers. Syaoran threw her and his blouse aside. He carried Sakura from the table and walked over towards her bed without any difficulty. He laid her softly on the bed with him on top of her as they both kicked off their shoes.

Sakura finally broke the kiss to get some air as he started to kiss her jaw down to her neck and sucked on it, receiving a moan from Sakura. His kisses landed on her breast, placing soft kisses just by her cleavage, now starting to get aroused. She held herself up by her elbows as he instinctively placed his hands behind her to try and unclasp her bra. After doing so he slid off the straps and finally took the whole thing off and casting it away.

"Beautiful" he whispered, staring at her full breasts.

Sakura moaned loudly as his lips captured one of her already hard nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue. His hand rested on her hips as the other massaged her other breast.

"God" Sakura said, still moaning from the new pleasure. She wondered why she hadn't done this ages ago.

Syaoran switched, now sucking on her other breast and caressed the other one. Sakura's constant moaning was getting him more aroused. He stopped and moved his head back up and kissed her on the lips again while his hands now massaged both of her breasts, then slowly trailed down her back then stopped on her ass, squeezing it. He reached for her skirt and lifted it up, realizing that she was only wearing her panties underneath it and nothing else. He slid his hand up her thigh and inserted his hand into her panties and noticed that she was already wet. Getting ready to slide down her panties…

"Syaoran" came Eriol's voice from outside the room.

Syaoran stopped and gave off an irritated sigh, making Sakura giggle but also a bit disappointed at the interruption. "What?" he growled.

"Well sorry for interrupting whatever you're doing in there" Eriol replied sarcastically, hearing the tone in his voice. "Wait…what are you doing in there?" he asked suspiciously with a grin on his face. "Anyway, we have to go. Ren is here with the truck. Start bringing down Sakura's stuff"

Syaoran and Sakura both glanced around her untouched and obviously unpacked things and sighed.

"Fine, fine, we'll just finish up the packing here. We were just talking about business anyways" he lied and looked at Sakura who raised an eyebrow at him. "What? This is business" he added to her making her smile.

"Whatever" she giggled. "Let's start packing" she pushed him off her and pulled down her skirt. Syaoran was still staring at her as she clasped back her bra and buttoned back her blouse. "What?"

"Nothing" she rolled her eyes and tied back her school tie and put on her shoes.

"By the way, I don't believe you when you said you never had sex or anything close to it to a girl before"

"I never said that. I have tried it a couple of times but I haven't tried getting into a relationship though"

"Wow that's good to know" she said sarcastically as he started to get dressed.

He smirked at her as she started to take out her clothes from her closet.

"You know I can feel you smirk from behind me"

**xoxo**

"Syaoran" Eriol said from behind him as Ren took off with all of Sakura and Tomoyo's belongings. The girls were still in the house, talking to Tomoyo's helpers.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, turning to face Eriol who had a serious and thoughtful look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking, Tomoyo saw that younger girl when her mother left, right?" Syaoran nodded his head. "Well, we only met the girls that day and those spies were already on their trail"

"I've thought about that as well. It seems like the girls are not the only ones being followed"

"Us?"

"Who else do you think I mean?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well sorry" Eriol muttered also sarcastically.

"Seriously though, Shikou has been spying on us without us noticing"

"Hard to believe?"

"Under my watch? Of course it's hard to believe…I'm missing something here but I don't know what"

"And the great little wolf has spoken"

"Eriol" he warned at his cousin's childish jokes. Eriol is one of his favorite and most trusted cousins, just like Mei Lin. He knows his attitude full well that he always seems so jolly in the outside, but he also knew he was serious and even worried in the inside. He appreciated that in him but he sometimes just goes overboard with his cheery self.

"Fine, just trying to lighten up the dim hall of seriousness here"

"Like what you always do…and at the wrong time as usual"

"Oh you know me all too well" Eriol replied in a grin. "So, you think there's a spy in the group?"

"No, and I'm sure of that but probably someone close to a member in our group is spying"

"I've looked through all the personal bios of our members before confirming them to you and even reach to their far-relatives to make sure if they have any relation to the Kins or any of its members. So far, they're all clean" Eriol pointed out.

"Which leads us to this problem, the person spying on one of us must be a friend or someone not of relation for us not to know" Eriol nodded. "Ok, here's what I want you to do. Tell Mika and Aki to ask _all_ of the Wolves living with us, especially the important members, who they have been with. Get the names of every person they had been seeing or have been talking to for the past month and get the bios"

"If you say so" Eriol shrugged, taking out his cell phone. "Mika?"

**xoxo**

"Why?" Aki answered through the phone. "Well, alright then"

He flipped back his phone and pocketed it.

"Who was that?" Rika asked softly.

"Mika, we have a job to do for Syaoran"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Nothing dangerous" he smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now let's go. We've finished packing your stuff an hour ago. Mika and Naoko are probably back at the mansion by now"

Rika nodded and slowly got off him. She slid out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her naked form and picked up her clothes from the floor.

Aki chuckled.

"Oh shut up, now get dressed" she ordered.

"Yes mother" he replied obediently, grabbing for his boxers.

Rika smiled and shook her head in amusement.


	7. I Spy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**"I Spy"**

* * *

"Aya Hoshimi and Emi Hoshimi haven't been going out with anyone outside the gang, only with Mei Lin. Ayumi Sahoko and Hisami Shiori has boyfriends outside the gang, we have to check them out. Ren Koharu never usually goes out as well as Keichii Hajime. Mike Kuniyuki usually goes out but he told us he never told anyone he's a Wolf or any of our plans. Jiyuu Mitsuhiro has a girlfriend outside the gang but she's all clean, she doesn't even know he's a Wolf. Shen Jin is clear and her sister in China, Chyou Jin and another member there, Shing Ho said they and other regulars in China are clear. The rest of the regulars here in Japan are also clear." Mika took a deep breath after reading the report they did.

"Check out Ayumi and Hisami's as soon as possible. Spy on them when they go out if necessary" Syaoran said from his chair, with his back towards the group.

"Well, if you say so" Aki said feeling tired.

"Wait" Syaoran said abruptly, he was looking out the window and something caught his attention. He sat up properly and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Eriol asked, approaching his end of the table.

"Who the hell is that?" he pointed at the man near the bushes.

"I dunno, probably one of the help…the gardener or something, he is wearing the uniform. Why?"

"First of all. Why do we have hired help without me knowing? Second of all, there is something completely wrong with his backside, now tell me what it is if you may"

"What are you talking a- shit" Eriol cursed, taking out his cell phone. "Mike?"

"What's up?"

"Did you ever give a tattoo anywhere else other than the back side of a member? Like on the ankle or something?"

"No, Syaoran said to always put it on their backs"

"Well, did you ever give a tattoo to anyone with black hair and red streaks?"

"No, not that I know of"

"Ok thanks" Eriol flipped back his phone and pocketed it then looked back outside. "He's our guy"

"Of course he is who ever heard of a gardener bringing a gun? Besides, even the help should have a tattoo, which he clearly doesn't have. Seeing his bare back" Syaoran growled, standing from his seat and glaring at the man on the yard. "Tell Ren to bring out bikes incase he does a runner"

Aki called Ren while following him, Eriol and Mika out the room.

**xoxo**

"Let's go get some fresh air Tomoyo, I'm tired from all this moving stuff in" Sakura sighed, plopping down on her huge bed in her new room.

"Good idea, c'mon" she pulled Sakura up again and dragged her out from her very pink abode.

Then they heard gunshots from outside the house.

"The guys must be practicing or something, let's go see"

**xoxo**

Taiji buttoned back his shirt and looked through the windows in the house.

"Chris, I think they found out" he said noticing the disorder the people were in inside.

"Get out of there at once Taiji!"

"Got it" he ended through the hidden-mic. and walked fast towards the gate.

"Hey! You there! Stop!" someone shouted from behind him.

He ran and climbed the gate and over it, landing softly on the ground. He took the helmet on the bike he parked by a tree and gassed it.

**xoxo**

Ren alarmed the gate to open, Mika and Aki ran outside and started shooting.

Syaoran and Eriol rode their bikes out the gate with Mika and Aki hopping on behind them before gassing it to the fullest.

**xoxo**

"What the hell was that about?" Sakura asked Ren, just seeing the guys ride off out the gate.

"We found the spy, the guys are chasing him right now" he sighed, going inside the house.

"Sakura, I wanna go help"

"Then we think alike"

**xoxo**

Taiji made a sharp turn and towards the freeway, shooting behind him once in a while and trying to avoid the gunshots heading his way.

"Chris, where the hell are they?"

"Back up is coming, where are you?"

"I'm on the freeway, with four wolves on two bikes on my tail"

"Good, they're close, just hold on"

"Fuck" Taiji hissed, feeling the bullet on his left ankle.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, we've got company" Eriol shouted from beside him, looking at the side mirrors.

"How many?" he shouted back, not bothering to look as he concentrated on catching up with their first target.

"Four bikes, a van and a car"

"Mika, Aki start shooting behind us" Syaoran ordered.

"Damn it! Wait! Stop!" Eriol said abruptly. "Don't shoot that car" he'd know that person anywhere, it's hard to miss as she was videotaping even especially at this time.

"Why the hell not?" Mika shouted from behind him.

"It's the girls"

"What?"

Clearly they saw the girls, especially Sakura who was sitting on top of the car in the middle of the convertible.

"What the fuck are they doing here?"

**xoxo**

"Rika, go faster" Sakura ordered. They were riding a 2006 XK Victory Edition Jaguar Convertible and she was glad because it can sure move fast. Rika was driving with Tomoyo on the front passenger seat. Since there weren't any back seats she had to sit in the middle and on top of the two seats. "Tomoyo, can you check if there are any guns in that locker?"

Tomoyo looked away from her camcorder and opened it, bringing out four guns. She gave two to Sakura, one to Rika and one for herself.

"Okay Rika, just bring the car beside that black van" Rika raised an eyebrow at her but still did as she was told. Then Sakura did the last thing Rika would have expected. She reached out to the front passenger window and knocked.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?" Rika hissed while trying to keep her eyes on the road and honking the horn at other cars to move aside.

Tomoyo giggled at Sakura, but still focused her camera on her.

"Hi there!" Sakura said seductively at the man when he slid down the window.

"Who the hell are you?" the man said in shock but liking the looks he got from the girl.

"Your worst nightmare" she giggled and pointed one of her guns between his eyes. "Bye now!" she winked and shot him dead. Just as the driver of the van was about to point his gun at Sakura, his head dropped on the wheel with blood coming out from his forehead.

"I thought you've gone mad" Rika told her with a smile.

"What did you think I was gonna do? Kiss them senseless?" Sakura rolled her eyes and watched as the van swerved to the left and crashed at the side railings of the road, making the cars behind them stop.

"Well, you were leaning rather close"

"Oh Rika, how cheap do you think I am?" she shook her head.

"You do know you just killed a guy?" Tomoyo pointed out, still taking a video of her.

"Yeah, I know and for some reason I don't feel at all fazed by it" Sakura giggled and winked at the camera.

"You really are mad" Rika muttered, making all of them laugh.

"Oh shut it, we have to catch up to the guys"

Rika nodded and floored the pedal.

**xoxo**

"Dude, your woman just lightened our load" Eriol told Syaoran with a grin.

"As much as I would appreciate that comment, I'm busy here Eriol and so should you!" he shouted back at him irately.

"Sheesh, just trying to praise your girl here man"

"Go praise her some other time!"

**xoxo**

"Ok Rika, go in between those two bikers over there and I want you and Tomoyo to take down the two others" she nodded at this and drove faster.

Sakura raised her guns at either side of her in an equal level and pointed it towards the bikers. Both fell and crashed, sliding down with their bikes. The other two pointed their guns at her but also fell before they got a chance.

"That was…invigorating!" Tomoyo squealed and gave her crazy laugh. "HOHOHOHOHO!"

"T-Tomoyo" Sakura and Rika said and sweat dropped at their crazy friend.

"Ouch!"

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"My foot got caught" Tomoyo shifted in her seat. She gave her camcorder to Sakura and bent herself down. "Ugh! This thing is heavy!"

"What did you find down t- whoa!" Rika gasped with a smile.

"Wow!"

"It was shoved under my seat" she carried it with both hands and handed it to Sakura. She took back her camera while trying to pull out the trail of ammo from under the seat.

"Let's give it a try, ne?" Sakura positioned it on top of the wind shield and aimed at the biker the guys where after.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran" Eriol started.

"What is it now?" he growled back, starting to get annoyed. He was happy that the girls took out the Kins who were behind them, so what could Eriol be talking about now?

"The girls just found the machine gun" he said urgently in a serious tone.

"What do mea-" Syaoran stopped, seeing Sakura through the mirror, aiming the huge machine gun at the bike ahead of them. "Shit! Eriol, move out of the way" he shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" he shouted back from the far right side of the road. "We have to stop them!" he shouted again, starting to slow down.

"We can't do anything now" Syaoran shouted, as the car drove pass them. "Damn it" he hissed.

**xoxo**

'Huh! They're giving up!' Taiji thought smugly. That was until he saw the car behind him. 'Oh fuck'

**xoxo**

"The guys are giving you a clear shot, Sakura…do it!" Rika said as they passed by the guys.

Sakura held her breath and triggered it, sending of a trail of loud gunshots. With all her might she tried to hold on and keep the gun pointed ahead of her. She stopped as the bike exploded.

Rika floored the brakes suddenly making the car do two 360 turns and Tomoyo's side of the car stop just six meters away.

"Umm…was it too much?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"I don't know" Tomoyo said in a whisper, looking at the blazing inferno in front of them.

"Well, I don't. Whoever that guy was got what he deserved for spying on us"

Sakura started trembling and dropped the machine gun on the floor in front of Tomoyo.

"Head back to the house" a menacing voice said from behind them, making her jump.

**xoxo**

Syaoran and Eriol watched as Sakura tried to keep the machine gun in control. The bike exploded and the car turned and stopped just enough space from the explosion.

"Syaoran" Eriol started hesitantly. Getting no reply, he continued. "Try not to get too angry, control yourself"

Syaoran's face darkened. He stopped his bike behind them.

"Head back to the house" he ordered darkly.

**xoxo**

"What do you mean we lost all of them?" Tsuyoshi shouted at one of his men. "You said there were only four of them, two in a bike! How can you possibly lose to that? It was our chance since Li was said to be one of them!"

"There was a car on their trail and took them all out"

"What car?"

"They said girls were in it and took out all of our men"

Tsuyoshi growled in frustration. They were beaten up by _girls_.

**xoxo**

"What's going on?" Naoko asked softly as Rika, Tomoyo and Sakura filed inside the living room silently.

Sakura shook her head and sat herself on the sofa in the middle of the other two girls.

"Sakura?" Mei Lin asked hesitantly looking worried. She wondered if any of the guys were hurt. Ren had told her about them chasing the spy whom they all thought to be the gardener. Seeing the faces of the three girls who just came in just made her worry more.

The sound of the front door being slammed shut was heard and the sound of footsteps was getting louder and closer to them by the second. The living room doors opened and then silence came.

"Mika, what is the meaning of all this?" Naoko asked him as he stood behind Syaoran with Eriol and Aki.

He shook his head at her and smiled slightly.

"Syaoran! What happened?" Mei Lin asked, getting irritated by the useless silent glaring he gave to Sakura but still worried at the same time.

He shot his glare towards Mei Lin but she wasn't at all fazed by it. Turning back to the girls on the sofa, he walked briskly in front of them, his tall form looming over their small frames.

"Look Syaoran, we just-"

"You just what?" Syaoran boomed, cutting off whatever Sakura wanted to say making the three girls flinch from his tone. "You just wanted to kill the person we wanted to keep alive?"

The three girls' heads shot up at this.

"You wanted that man alive? He was a spy, we thought y-"

"_You_ thought we wanted him dead? Sakura, if we wanted him dead, he would've died before he got the chance to get away on his bike! The only reason he got away as far as he had is coz we tried not to kill him in the process!" he shouted back.

"Well, w-we didn't know!" Sakura shouted back in a stutter.

"Clearly, you didn't!" he glared at her for even daring to shout back at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I killed the guy. I'm sorry for trying to save your sorry asses from those guys who chased you. I'm sorry I saved you. Oh and did you know that was the very first time I actually tried killing someone? And just for your sake? Maybe I should've left you alone out there to be outnumbered and killed by those bastards, then maybe you wouldn't be here shouting shit at me for doing the right thing!" Sakura screamed and irately stomped her foot on the floor. She had fire in her eyes but she still looked like she was about to cry. "No wonder you never got into a relationship with a woman before. You don't even know how to treat one properly" she hissed, turning her back at him and starting to leave the room.

"Don't you turn your back on me" he growled, clearly insulted by her last comment. He grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Let go!" she tried to pull away but his grip only tightened.

"No, you listen to me! You have no right to say what you just did. Take it back!"

"No! Why would I? You're just a heartless beast. What's the point of having a relationship with me if you care more about that man than you do about me? You're the cruelest person I have ever met and I hate you!" she screamed in his face. "Now let me go!"

"I said no!" he tightened his grip on her more, making her wince from the pain.

"Y-You're hurting me!" she winced again. "Let go!" he didn't loosen his grip so she did something that gave everyone in the room a shock.

She slapped him right across the face, making his head turn to the side, leaving a read mark on his left cheek were her right hand made contact with it.

He dropped her hand.

Sakura breathed deeply, her tears now falling freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. She turned abruptly and walked out the room without giving a backwards glance at him or a single look at the rest of the group when she passed by. They were all staring back and forth at the two until she left.

Tomoyo and Rika stood up and glared at Syaoran who only glared back.

"You really are heartless" they both said in unison. They walked towards the door but stopped in front of their respective partners.

Eriol and Aki both had emotionless faces while looking at their girls.

"Anything you want to say?" Rika asked feeling very angry at him even though he didn't say anything the whole time.

"Have anything to shout at us?" Tomoyo said, feeling like she was about to cry.

Both men were silent. Eriol and Mika were disappointed at the girls' reckless actions. They didn't know if the girls have enough proficiency to take care of themselves and they were worried sick. They were thankful that they helped but what if something had happened to them? They both wanted to say something, but the glare they got from Syaoran who was behind the girls told them to shut up, so they remained emotionless.

"I can't believe you, I would've expected differently from you but clearly you feel the same" Rika hissed in anger.

"I thought you were different from him" Eriol knew Tomoyo meant Syaoran at this. "Clearly, his blood runs through your veins and you're just as heartless as he is"

Eriol felt hurt but didn't show it. No one ever told him as deep as being heartless because that's the last thing he was.

"You shouldn't have been reckless" Aki said softly still emotionless, trying not to look at Rika whose eyes started to water but still looked enraged.

"You should have just thought about your actions before you decided doing it" Tomoyo's glare faltered and now looked hurt, looking at him with tears now falling.

"So that's the thanks I get for helping? Well, your welcome you sick bastard"

Rika slapped Aki across the face and stomped away and out the room. Aki fell silent, looking down on the ground.

"Shit" he muttered to himself.

"I hate you. I don't know what made me like you in the first place" Tomoyo slapped him and cried even more, leaving the room trying to wipe her tears with the back of her palm.

Silence filled the air until Mei Lin decided to break it.

"Syaoran, you really are the greatest prat in the world" Mei Lin screamed in irritation at her cold-hearted cousin. "The least you could do is let Eriol and Aki say what they felt. Not let them suffer just coz you did from Sakura"

"What I did was right, they shouldn't have been reckless in the first place" he said in a low voice.

"You may be right but they were only worried about you! Especially Sakura who's the one who did most of it by saving you and having her first time to kill a person, and you should've let Eriol and Aki tell Tomoyo and Rika instead of making them shut up and let the girls think that both of them felt the same as you coz they didn't. You may control them in the gang but you don't control their personal lives and love issues. Don't make them suffer in terms of love just coz you are suffering in that department"

Syaoran's head shot up towards her and he glared hard.

"And don't give me that glare. That glare can't do anything to me other than give you an eye burn. Now do what is damn right and apologize to Sakura!" she turned towards Eriol and Aki. "I also can't believe you are that damn intimidated to even speak what you really felt. Especially you Eriol" Eriol looked away at Mei Lin's glare only because of the truth of her statement. Mei Lin now turned to Mika, which was unexpected. "Mika, I also know that if Naoko had joined the girls earlier today, you would've been in the same position as these losers" she pointed at Eriol and Aki's direction. "I suggest you and these other two grow some balls while you have time to do so. I also can't believe you guys think that us girls are too fragile to take care of ourselves. How freaking weak do you think we are? You guys are sooo irritating!" she screamed the last statement to no one in particular before walking out the room.

Eriol and Aki turned and followed her, slowly walking out of the room, each having their own battle in their heads about what to tell and how to explain to the girls.

Mika and Naoko held hands and followed the two men out the room, leaving Syaoran to himself, standing in the middle of the large living room alone.

"What shit did I get myself into this time?" he hissed, getting mad at himself for letting his irate personality get over him again.

How could something so little as this create such a huge disaster?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

IMPORTANT! Just so you know, the next chapter will contain _lemons_…yes more than one.

I just had to warn you ahead of time.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja!

**RaNe**


	8. Naughty and Nice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

**_WARNING!_** As I've said…lemons are coming in this chapter! So be warned and to those who don't like lemons, don't scroll down. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

** "Naughty and Nice"**

* * *

"Rika, we're sorry for dragging you into this mess" Sakura said softly at the red-head who was lying on her bed with Tomoyo on her lap silently shedding tears.

"No Sakura. I'm glad I spotted you guys and decided to come along and help before you left. I'm also glad I made Naoko stay or else this would be a bigger mess than it already is"

Sakura smiled at her friend and stroke Tomoyo's hair as she looked up from Rika's lap.

"I'm sorry for suggesting that we help Sakura, this is my entire fault. Now you and Syaoran are fighting" Tomoyo sniffed.

"Tomoyo, don't you remember? I wanted to do it as much as you. The three of us all wanted to help them but they clearly don't appreciate help" she hissed heatedly at no one in particular.

Sakura became angrier after hearing from Tomoyo and Rika about what all Eriol and Aki did. She couldn't believe they both acted the same way as Syaoran. Her thoughts however were cut off by the soft knocking on her door.

"Who the fuck is there?" she shouted rather rudely.

"It's me Sakura" came Naoko's gentle voice.

Sakura rushed to the door and unlocked it.

"Sorry Naoko, I was just pissed off and-" Naoko help up her hand to silence her.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Do you mind if Mika and Mei Lin come in?" Sakura nodded.

"Are you girls alright?" Mika asked as he and Naoko sat on one of the sofas by the bed.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Of course they aren't ok stupid!" she said, making the girls laugh.

Sakura latched back the door, until another knock sounded.

"Who the fuck are you?" she again screamed rudely.

"Err…its Aki" came his hesitant but clear voice.

"Go to hell!" Rika shouted at the door.

"Rika, please…I have to explain" Rika went over to the door and leaned her back on it so Aki could hear her clearly.

"You had loads of time to explain downstairs but you were as silent as a cockroach you nasty bug" she said angrily.

"Umm…Rika, don't you think you're a bit on the edge there?" Mika said, getting a glare from all the girls.

"He deserves it" Sakura said, sitting herself down on her bed as Rika continued to throw insults through the door.

**xoxo**

Eriol was pacing in his room, getting very restless. How can he explain himself to Tomoyo? He didn't want to lose her, even though they just got together he already knew he cared a lot for her and vice versa. Just because of this little incident everything crumbled, also because of Syaoran.

Syaoran.

He really did respect Syaoran even though he was rather cruel most of the times. Mei Lin was right at some point though. He was scared at him but only on rare occasions. But during the argument earlier, he didn't speak not because he was afraid; he didn't speak because he didn't know who to side with. Syaoran is his cousin and best friend for so long. Tomoyo is his girlfriend- well, if she still wants to be after they sort everything out, and they both just met properly only recently.

"That's it!" Eriol said slamming his palms on his dresser. He scratched his head with both hands in irritation with himself before bringing himself down to the other side of the house where the girls' rooms were.

**xoxo**

"Ok fine then. You have five minutes to explain yourself" she said and looked over at Sakura with an unsure expression.

Sakura smiled at her and nodded.

"But you have to come in here, I'm not going out from this room"

"Thank you" he sighed as she started to unlock the door.

The door barely opened and her hand stuck out and grabbed him by his collar and into the room. She hastily closed it and latched it back.

Aki looked over at the group.

"What are all of you guys doing in here?" Aki asked, looking at Mika, Naoko and Mei Lin.

"Be happy you're even here yourself" Mei Lin said with a glare at her cousin.

"Whoa relax, I come in peace" he said with a smile.

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Let's talk there, remember you've only got five minutes of me to explain. If you can't do it properly, you won't ever have me again" she pointed out and walked towards the far left corner of the room where a mini-library was placed beside a fireplace. She sat herself on the cushion in front of the fire with Aki beside her.

Sakura's room was huge. It of coarse had a bed, a few dressers, a fireplace, a glass door leading to the balcony, a mini-library, some sofas and scattered cushions at the middle, a door leading to her also large bathroom which contained a Jacuzzi sized bathtub, a shower stall, and the rest of the usual.

Another knock came from the door. All but Rika and Aki who didn't hear because of their distance and Aki's fast explanation turned their heads to the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" Sakura screamed again in her same rude tone.

Aki and Rika looked up when Sakura screamed, to see Tomoyo walk to the door and stand facing it.

"It's Eriol" he replied in his jolly voice which seemed to falter a bit.

"What do you want?" Tomoyo said softly but clearly.

"Tomoyo, I have to talk to you"

"You had your chance"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Tomoyo" Mei Lin said from beside Sakura on the bed. "Just give Eriol a chance. I tell you, all his intentions are good and if you pass up this chance, you'll live to regret it"

"Yeah Tomoyo, what Mei Lin said" Eriol said happily from the other side of the door.

"Just be glad I'm here to help your sorry ass!" Mei Lin shouted.

Tomoyo giggled and nodded. "If you want to talk to me, you gotta come in here"

"No problem!"

Tomoyo unlocked the door and let him in, now seeing his overjoyed face.

"Thanks!" Eriol said happily at her then winked at Mei Lin, making her roll her eyes. "Wow, this room is full" he added, seeing the whole group except for Syaoran.

"It's a recreational center for us" Mei Lin said, lying back down on the bed.

Eriol smiled and followed Tomoyo to the other side of the room.

Sakura had to agree, seeing Mika and Naoko make out on the sofa. "I should say so myself" her gaze landed on Aki and Rika. Rika slapped him playfully on the arm before they both hugged and kissed each other passionately. She turned to the opposite corner where Eriol was explaining to a crying Tomoyo but that was before Tomoyo jumped on him and kissing him fiercely. They sure made up pretty quickly.

"I'm glad they're all back together" Mei Lin said from beside her. "They really do deserve each other…especially Eriol and Tomoyo. They both seem so identical, like equals that were meant for each other"

"Wow Mei Lin, that statement was sure unexpected from you" Sakura commented with a smirk.

"Oh stop it. I mean it though. When I first saw Tomoyo, she even looked like she was meant for Eriol and I'm glad Eriol thought so too. He had a couple of relationships before but they all turned out bad. I sure do hope this won't"

Sakura nodded. She also hoped their relationship will last. She never saw Tomoyo this happy over a guy before and this showed her that Tomoyo really did love Eriol from the heart although they just met.

Looking at the couples in her room only made her think about her own. Why can't the relationships she gets into be as good as theirs? Just as she thought, she wasn't meant to love someone or to be loved by someone…she was just meant to be alone.

Another knock came from the door. Sakura tensed up.

"Who the fuck is there?" she still managed to scream rudely.

"Umm…I'm sorry, but this is Emi, I wanted to talk to Mei Lin but if I'm interrupting something I'll just leave and come b-"

Sakura unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a gray color eyed girl with long black hair.

"I'm sorry for being rude, you may come in and speak with Mei Lin" Sakura said embarrassed. The girl in front of her was clearly older than her but she still managed to frighten her at some point.

Emi peeked inside the room and saw the three couples kissing each other intimately. "Err…I'll pass, I just need to steal Mei Lin for awhile" she turned back to Sakura. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not" she shook her head and smiled. Mei Lin kissed her by the cheek before leaving the room.

Sakura sighed and closed it, not bothering to latch it close as the three couples might leave in awhile. She walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of panties, a bra and her night gown.

"Err…I'll be in the bathroom for a hot bath" she informed to no one in particular a bit unsurely.

She walked pass Eriol and Tomoyo and opened the door behind the couple.

"Uhh…Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a gasp as Eriol sucked on her neck.

"Hai?" she looked at her friend and giggled.

"D-Do you mind if we use your bed?" she asked rather shyly.

"Go ahead, just be sure to pull down the drapes around it. I don't want to see the two of you have a go at it"

"Gee thanks!" Eriol said, looking up with a mischievous grin.

"No problem, try not to disturb the others"

"How can we? Aki and Rika are already doing it" Eriol said with a smirk.

Sure enough, Sakura could here Rika's moaning from behind one of the three-shelf high book cases.

"And I'm glad my books are covering them" Sakura said in amusement. They sure didn't have much self control. "Oh, and watch out. I think Mika and Naoko are about to have their own fun as well. Tell them they can use the mattress out on the balcony if they can't hold their urge anymore" she giggled seeing them then went inside the bathroom.

**xoxo**

"What do you want to talk about?" Mei Lin said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What have you been telling Sakura about me?" Syaoran asked from his bathroom, just finished with brushing his teeth.

"Nothing other than what you already know. And why didn't you have the guts to go to her room and find me?"

"I didn't want to see her"

"I really don't understand you sometimes" he walked out of the bathroom in his green silk pajamas.

"What's there to understand?"

"Aren't you two together already?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you should be there apologizing for your being a bastard and explain yourself"

"I don't stoop that low Mei Lin and you know that"

"That's not called stooping low Syaoran, that's called doing the right thing, especially for the person you love"

"Are you even sure I love her?"

"I know you do. You never shout at anyone that much just for that silly mistake but you just had to take everything out on her. I never saw you care for anyone as much as you did for her so far. Both of you may just have met but seeing the way you look at her, I'd say you're head over heels for her but you're just too thick to understand or to notice it"

"Ok fine. Shut up with the lectures already! Be glad you're my cousin, if you were any other person, you'd be dangling from my balcony upside down"

Mei Lin gave a smug smile of satisfaction. Being Syaoran's cousin and one of the closest to him had its advantages and she liked it.

"So, what do you suggest I do? As you may already see, she hates my guts and I have way too much pride to give in"

"Well, it's either you wait for her to leave your life forever or you cut short your pride and bring your sorry ass to her room"

**xoxo**

"Sakura?" Syaoran said through the door when he heard moaning. His forehead creased as he opened the unlocked door. "Sakura?" he asked louder, looking at the bed with the drapes down around it.

"Syaoran?" came Eriol's voice from behind it.

"Why the hell are you there?" Syaoran said angrily.

"Calm down man, it's only me and Tomoyo in here. Mika and Naoko are outside in the balcony and Aki and Rika are behind the bookshelves. I suggest you don't interrupt any of them at the moment"

"What the hell are all of you doing in Sakura's room?" he asked incredulously.

"We err…made up and couldn't wait to go to our own rooms" he replied silently. Syaoran heard Tomoyo giggle, he rolled his eyes at the couple on the bed doing God knows what.

"Syaoran, Sakura is in the bathroom if you wanted to talk to her" Tomoyo said before another moan came from her.

"Right…thanks I guess" Syaoran walked over to the bathroom door and turned the knob slowly, not wanting to create a sound. It clicked open.

**xoxo**

Sakura rested her head on one of the four corners of the Jacuzzi styled bath tub. She was tired and she wanted to drain her fatigue and sorrows from that day.

Everything was happening so fast. She hooked up with Syaoran early that afternoon. She moved into their mansion an hour later, she was caught up in a car/bike chase a few hours later where she had her first try in killing a person, then an hour later she got into a heated argument with his not-even-a-day-yet boyfriend. And now here she is, soaking up in a hot bubble bath in the tub, restraining herself to drown under the water.

"Sakura" a soft voice said from behind her but still made her jump slightly.

**xoxo**

Syaoran moved over to where the tub was and found the back of her head on him. He silently took the chair by the mirror and positioned himself behind her.

"Sakura" he started slowly and gently but still somehow managing to make her jump slightly in the water.

**xoxo**

Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran looking straight at her with neither an angry nor happy face. She glared at him and turned away again.

"Go away" she said flatly.

"I have to talk to you"

"You already did"

"About our argument downstairs"

"Again, you already did. In fact you shouted what you wanted to say to me downstairs" she replied crossly.

"Please Sakura. I never tried begging before and this is the very first and last time you'll here it. Just give me a chance to explain"

"Fine, just stay on your side and talk. I'll be listening from here"

"Fair enough"

**xoxo**

Meanwhile, within Sakura's room, the rest of the gang had their own fun.

Aki shut his eyes and a soft groan left his lips as Rika continued to massage his nether regions. He thoroughly enjoyed it as her hands continued to rub up and down his length as he continued to massage one of her breasts and holding on to her waist with the other to keep her close to him as much as he can with him on the floor.

"Oh shit" Aki groaned, getting really hard now. He pulled Rika up and captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Rika let go and placed her hands on his cheeks and equally kissed him as much. They rolled over with Rika now beneath him. Aki spread her legs with his knees and slowly slid a hand down from her breast, to her stomach and stopped just by her opening and slowly slipped a finger in. A moan instantly escaped her lips as she arched her back, loving the new sensation she was feeling. Aki then slipped in another and slowly started to push his fingers up and down inside her. Rika's nails dug onto Aki's back as she continued to moan. Aki stopped and pulled his fingers out then looked up at her for permission.

"Go ahead" Rika assured with a smile, giving her an equal smile of his own.

"It's gonna hurt a bit" he informed.

"I-I don't mind" Rika whispered as she shook her head.

Aki closed their distance and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips. He pulled back on a kneeling position and carried her legs and resting them on his shoulders. Rika could feel the end of his manhood touching her femininity as she slowly shut her eyes. Aki slowly entered her, making Rika clench her teeth as he pushed on further into her tightness.

"Are you alright?" Aki asked worriedly, making her nod and gestured him to hurry up.

Aki pushed on further into her as Rika gave off a moan of pain. He then pulled back then pushed in again but deeper. Rika still felt pain but it lessened as Aki's thrusting started to quicken, now giving her much pleasure.

Seeing her expression, Aki knew the pain is slowly subsiding. He started to slow down in hope to tease the girl below him.

"Aki!" Rika complained as she noticed his thrusting inside her had slowed down. Aki chuckled and reached under her to squeeze her ass before he grabbed her waist.

He started to thrust faster while also pulling her into his length. Rika moaned from pleasure, arched her body and head back, grabbing on the hearth rug for support as she helped him by thrusting into him on her own. She repeated his name over and over again in whispers as her climax neared, driving him insane. He thrust in much faster and more fiercely, their bodies now covered with sweat despite the cold atmosphere.

"Aki!" Rika screamed as he slowly released himself inside her. They both tried to steady their fast breathing as he slowly pulled himself out of her and resting himself beside her.

"You did well for your first time" Aki whispered in her ear and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Rika looked at him and smiled before cuddling into his arms.

'At least now we're sure Rika did the initiation' Aki thought with a smile that now he didn't have to lie to Syaoran about Rika being a real Wolf. He pulled up the blanket from beside them and covered their bodies as both started to drift off to sleep.

**xoxo**

Outside at the balcony, a loving couple started to part themselves from the other as they both rested their backs on the mattress spread out on the floor.

Naoko closed her eyes, not believing she just had her first time so quickly from her new relationship. Mika and she had agreed the night they hooked up that Naoko didn't need to sleep with him right then. Mika had told Syaoran that they both already had sex so she can become a Wolf but they actually hadn't. Naoko knew Mika didn't want to force her when she wasn't ready since they only had just begun a relationship together. But at that moment, Naoko just gave herself in to him willingly.

"Are you ok?" Mika asked from beside her.

Naoko looked at him and smiled. She rolled over on top of him and nodded, looking deeply into his eyes. "Do you love me?" she asked, still tying to steady her breathing.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"You would never leave me?"

"Never" he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Their soft kissing slowly turned more passionate as they both held on to the other and deepened it to satisfy the other, but Naoko quickly pulled back.

"Good, coz that was my first time and I don't plan you leaving me just coz we did it already and this soon" she said flatly.

Mika chuckled at this before capturing her lips again.

**xoxo**

"Oh my God" Tomoyo said in a giggle, hearing the soft moaning from one of her friends as she pulled back from Eriol's embrace and kisses.

"They sure didn't waste anytime" Eriol said, chuckling as Rika continued moaning Aki's name repeatedly.

"Then Aki's a smart guy" Eriol raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, most girls don't like beating around the bush, it's sometimes best to do it when both of you feel ready" she stated pointedly.

"Are you ready? Coz I sure am, ages ago in fact" Tomoyo blushed at his confession.

"Eriol, we just did it last Saturday night for my initiation"

"Exactly, that was ages ago!" he said in exaggeration.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and shifted her position with her on top of him. She didn't know what came over her; she never really was the horny type nor was she an enthusiast when it came to sex. But whenever she was around Eriol or around the new gang, she felt like she was a different person, like her boring, shy and naïve old self was hidden away inside her and for some reason, she loved it.

She lifted up her shirt and casting it at the edge of the bed, revealing her black and red lacy bra.

"Getting feisty as well, are we?" Eriol teased, enjoying the sight in front of him.

"Well, if you'd rather…" she trailed off, slowly moving her arms behind her to take back her top.

Eriol sat up quickly, sending her to land on his lap. Tomoyo smirked at him.

"You really aren't that all innocent, you know that right?"

"Do you want me to be?" she asked in an innocent voice, batting her eyelashes like a little girl attempting to get free candy.

"Maybe" he replied.

Tomoyo smirked again as she stood up slowly, almost seductively. She was high above him as she unzipped her knee-length cotton skirt. Eriol stared at her underwear, her panties identically designed as her bra. She turned around and moved her ass from side to side before bringing herself down, making sure her ass touched against his bare chest as she slid down back onto his lap. She tilted her head back and rested it on his left shoulder.

"Do you still want me to be innocent?" she whispered into his ear, positioning her mouth to the right by his cheek.

'God' Eriol thought, starting to get hard now. 'Who the hell is this woman?' he asked himself. He never saw Tomoyo like this before but he still loved it, just as long as she only shows this side of her to him alone.

Tomoyo was giggling in the inside. She had never done that but it clearly had a great effect on the man she was leaning on. The proof of her observation? The fact that something was clearly hardening beneath her.

"I never want you to be innocent when we're alone" Eriol said truthfully as he started to kiss and suck on her neck.

Tomoyo moaned, tilting back her head more as Eriol trailed down kisses up and down the crook of her neck. He then roughly pushed her away and turned her around to face him. She locked her legs around his waist as Eriol continued to trail down his kisses down on her cleavage. His hands reached behind her as he unclasped her bra and slid it down. He looked at her breasts remembering it fully.

"I swear, these things get bigger by the day" he said with a grin as he massaged both of it in a circular motion.

"Oh Eriol" Tomoyo said as she shook her head all the while enjoying his hands on her breasts.

"My favorite pair of twins" he added, still caressing them and starting to kiss the top of her right breast.

"You're starting to sound pathetic, you know that?"

"No" he said, oblivious.

"You really are the m- ooh" her statement ended with a moan as Eriol captured her nipple and bit on it lightly and teasingly.

She shut her eyes, enjoying his mouth sucking onto her skin. Then he stopped. Tomoyo opened her eyes in disappointment. He suddenly grabbed her ass and carried her on top of him as he lay down, ending up with her on all fours with her hands and knees for support. He kissed her lightly as he slid himself down, his head by her panties and Tomoyo's head by his still covered nether regions.

Tomoyo started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants as he started to slide down her panties. She took his pants off him and cast it aside as he did the same with her underwear. Eriol noticed that she was already wet as pulled her down by her ass. Tomoyo slid down his underwear to reveal his erection. She took it in her hands and massaged it teasingly. Eriol groaned as he opened up her legs and captured her opening with his lips in a kiss then entered his tongue, now it was her turn to moan. Tomoyo took that as a challenge by welcoming his length into her mouth as she thrust her head back and forth into it. Eriol and Tomoyo both continued to tease and take challenges by doing different methods of pleasuring the other until they both couldn't take it anymore. Eriol pushed Tomoyo back on all fours as he slipped away from under her. Tomoyo was about to get up until he stopped her by pressing a hand on her back from behind. She knew what was coming.

Eriol stood up from behind before slowly kneeling down on his knees and then over Tomoyo as if he was riding her. He rested his palms beside hers on the bed. Tomoyo prepared herself for his coming and not a moment later, he did. Eriol entered his length inside her from behind. So he wanted it doggie style, who would've thought?

Tomoyo welcomed him and didn't feel as much pain as she did from her first time. She moaned from pleasure as he started to pull back and thrust in again. Eriol maintained his pace, not going any slower nor getting any faster, greatly irritating Tomoyo.

"Would you please hurry it up?" she said in annoyance and in great need of pleasure. Eriol smiled and complied.

His thrusting quickened and became fiercer at each time he came, greatly shaking the bed. Tomoyo continued to moan with Eriol's short breaths on her neck. He then sat up from her and stopped at a kneeling position to make it easier for himself. He grabbed her waist and pushed her into his length and out again. Both reached their climax and Eriol released from inside her as she rested on her stomach, panting on the bed. Eriol breathed in deeply as he lowered himself beside her with a blanket, eyes closed.

Both were too tired to say anything, but the way they held on to each other to sleep proved the other that they were in love and greatly satisfied.

**xoxo**

"Are you even listening?" Syaoran asked as Sakura emerged from underneath all the bubbles in the large tub.

"Yes, and I understand. I'm sorry for saying all those things but really, you should try to be less harsh, especially on women. We really are emotionally sensitive though you may not see it. Your attitude is sometimes, or rather most of the times very much frustrating. No one has ever yelled at me before and it really hurts"

"You're not the only one" he muttered from behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around. She positioned her arms on the edge of the tub and rested her head on them, looking at him intently.

"Do you even love me?"

There was a pause of silence.

"Syaoran?" Sakura added, waiting for his answer as he continued to stare at her.

"Honestly, I don't know. All I'm sure about though is that I really do care for you"

Sakura sighed at his statement, a bit disappointed but also a bit glad. At least he cares rather than not feeling anything at all, right?

"Better than nothing I guess" she whispered but enough for him to hear.

Syaoran stood up from his seat and walked up the few steps that led to the tub. He sat down at the second step to the edge of the short stairs, inclining his head with Sakura's. He leaned in and gave her a short passionate kiss.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I guess"

"You guess? Or you sure?"

Sakura sighed and showed a small smile. She leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sure"

Syaoran was about to kiss her again when a ringing of a phone stopped him from doing so. Sakura looked behind him and on long counter by the sink, her cell phone was ringing as it also slowly vibrated with the light blinking constantly. She sighed as Syaoran went over to retrieve it for her. Looking at the small mini screen for the number, it was unregistered in her phone. Her forehead creased of curiousness as she lipped it open and answered.

"Hai?" she answered uncertainly.

"Sakura!" came a familiar male voice through the phone.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura replied as she straightened up.

"Sakura, where are you? I've been calling the Daidoujis but one of the help said you and Tomoyo didn't come home for the night" Touya said suspiciously.

"We're staying over at a friend's house along with Rika and Naoko. Why are you calling?"

"Err…I have some bad news"

"What is it?"

"It's about Okaa-san"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Do you think I overdid the lemon? I kinda thought I did when I wrote the ExT lemon. Please don't get too disgusted if you feel that way.

Thanks so much for reviewing too! I hope you'll continue to read and like my story! (Sorry to those who don't like it though).

A hint for the next chapter…it will be a kinda mix of drama, action and yah that's basically it. Note Touya's call, I bet you guys already know what's coming. Anyways, Ja!

**RaNe**


	9. Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

My exams are nearing and I won't be able to update for days when it starts so I'll try to give all the chapters I have done so far.

I hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed by the way. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapters, I hope you'll like this one was well.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

** "Discoveries"**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. It had been four days since Sakura found out that her mother had died. She didn't go to school since the heart-breaking news came to her from Touya's call. She stayed home accompanied by Tomoyo as well as Mei Lin, Eriol, Mika, Aki and of course Syaoran since they had already finished school. Rika and Naoko had to go to school since they didn't have a good enough reason to tell the principal to stay home because they weren't related to Sakura. Tomoyo was allowed to leave school with her for awhile since Sakura's mother was her aunt.

Sakura was devastated at the loss, she hardly ate, she rarely talked and she never went out of the house. Touya had volunteered to come back to Japan from China to be with her but was not allowed. Her father also wanted to but also wasn't allowed to. This made her more miserable. Even what was left of her family wasn't allowed to even see her.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in" she said in a whisper, but the knocking continued. She sighed, not being able to talk much louder. She got up and walked over towards the door.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said, seeing her best friend.

"Hai" Sakura replied softly, slowly walking towards her bed.

"Sakura, this has to stop" she said worriedly, following her to the bed.

"I-I just can't help it"

"Yes you can and you will"

"How?"

"We're going to China"

"I'm forbidden to visit my family, remember?"

"Well, we're technically not going there to see your family, we'll be going there to meet Syaoran's family"

"You mean-" Tomoyo nodded with a grin.

"He agreed to take both of us with him and Eriol to go to China. We'll just tell the Japan government that we'll just go there for a vacation with the boys. They don't even know that Touya called you to tell you about what happened to auntie"

Sakura cried again…but this time, she cried because of happiness.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, I want to thank you again" Sakura whispered from beside him.

Syaoran smiled and said nothing instead just nodded his head. It was the only thing he can do.

"Flight 164 to Hong Kong China will arrive at Hong Kong National Airport in five minutes. Passengers, please secure all seatbelts and trays for landing" a beep sounded as the pilot's voice was cut off.

**xoxo**

"Young master Li" the butler said as he bowed down. "Your mother is waiting for you in the main lounge. Your father is out of the country for an important business meeting and your sisters are out on vacation outside the country as well" he informed.

"Hai. Thank you"

Syaoran led Eriol and the girls into the huge mansion. Sakura and Tomoyo were awed. Sure they were rich, they also knew Syaoran was richer than both of them but the place was about five times as huge as their mansion. It looked like a palace!

"Xiao Lang!" a mature female voice rang across the room. It was only then that Sakura noticed that they had stopped inside a huge elegantly furnished room.

"Mother" Syaoran said in a formal and serious tone as he hugged back his mother.

"Oh and Eriol! It's nice to see you both again" the woman said as she hugged Eriol as well.

"Mother, this is Sakura and Tomoyo Daidouji" it was then that something clicked in Syaoran's mind. He doesn't even know Sakura's surname. "Girls, this is my mother Yelan Li" Sakura and Tomoyo bowed their heads at this.

"Hmm…Sakura, you do seem very familiar…your name and your face. My friend from before had a cousin who was a Daidouji. Anyway, are you two sisters?"

Sakura then realized that the woman in front of them probably thought she was also a Daidouji by how Syaoran introduced them.

"Umm…sorry, but Tomoyo is the only Daidouji here. I'm a Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura clarified.

Yelan and Syaoran stopped, as an imaginary chill ran down their backs.

"Excuse me, did you say Kinomoto?" Yelan repeated, walking closer to Sakura to study her features better.

"Hai. Do you know my family?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the looks she was getting from the two.

Yelan nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Old family friends" Sakura nodded at this. "All of you, why don't we have a cup of tea?" Yelan took a small bell that Sakura had just noticed was on top of an expensive looking grand piano. Yelan noticed her look at the piano almost longingly. "Do you know how to play the piano Sakura?"

Sakura snapped away from her thoughts and looked up at Yelen. "Yes, my mother used to play the piano for me. She even composed a song which I now know by heart and is my favorite song of all"

"Would you mind if you play me that song? I also know a song my best friend composed for me. It was very soothing"

"I don't mind at all" Sakura smiled, she remembered what Syaoran had told her and she also wanted to play the song her mother taught her.

Sakura walked over to the chair and opened the closure of the piano keys. She positioned her fingers on the first notes to be played and closed her eyes. Her fingers pressed on the keys lightly as she started to play. Syaoran's expression was one of seriousness and sadness at the same time. Yelan looked like she was about to cry. Eriol looked at his relatives with curiosity. Tomoyo also had her eyes closed, remembering Sakura's 18th birthday when she played that very same song.

The calming melody filled the air and Sakura now had tears falling from her eyes. She stopped abruptly as the thought of her mother came into her mind and the fact that she knew she can never see nor talk to her again only made it worst. A hand rested on her shoulder in care, Sakura looked up and surprisingly, it was Syaoran's mother.

Yelan smiled sadly at Sakura. Now she knew that Nadeshiko, her best friend since childhood really was Sakura's mother. Sakura didn't know that her mother died months ago, and Yelan wondered why she was only informed about it now. She felt sad for Sakura, she and Nadeshiko were reunited a few years ago and only had a few times to see each other. Yelan never knew her only daughter was left and stuck in Japan all by herself and only finding out her mother's death a few months after it already happened.

Sakura stood up from her seat and went over to Tomoyo and cried on her shoulders. She abruptly stopped as she heard the same song she had just played. She spun around to see Yelan continuing the exact same song she had just played. She didn't understand, her mother composed that song, meaning only family or close to family knew and heard it.

Her conversation with Syaoran replayed in her mind.

"_Nadeshiko? My mother had a friend named Nadeshiko, but she was born Chinese but lived somewhere here in Japan"_

'Was my mother really Chinese?'

"_I'm not saying she was your mother"_

'We were actually talking about my own mother after all'

"_I don't want her to be your mother because she already died, a few months ago"_

'Months ago…the Nadeshiko they knew had died months ago and my mother, I don't exactly know when mother had died, but if it were months ago, Father and Touya would've told me then'

"_Don't be. She was a nice lady though. She always used to play this very soothing song…very calming to the soul. My mother learned it from her and now plays it a lot"_

'A soothing song…calming to the soul. Syaoran's mother is playing mother's song; this must be the song Syaoran was referring to'

**xoxo**

"I'm very sorry Sakura" Yelan said softly. She had told the rest of the group to leave them for while to talk.

"I-It's alright"

"No it isn't. Nadeshiko, your mother and my best friend was the kindest woman I have ever met and the last person who deserved to die" all Sakura could do was nod at her statement. "Do you know how she died?" Sakura shook her head. "Cancer" Sakura's head shot up to look at the woman.

"My mother never had cancer"

Yelan smiled and nodded her head. "I know, but that's what the police had concluded"

"W-Why?"

"Your mother had actually died in a trap"

"What?"

"Nadeshiko and I had been together that day before she died. We did notice very strange people following us but we didn't mind since there were body guards with us that time" Sakura nodded for her to continue. "Nothing happened that day, but the next day, they found Nadeshiko dead in one of the prominent restaurants in Beijing"

"What happened?"

"I do not know because I wasn't there. But the witnesses who were there said they didn't see her being attacked or anything, they just noticed her having a hard time breathing and before she was brought to a hospital, she died"

New tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. Who would do such a thing to Sakura's mother? She was a very innocent woman, why her?

"I was devastated. I made the police investigate but they declined because it would only cause a panic in China and technically, they considered Nadeshiko more Japanese than Chinese since she was only there for hiding so they decided it wasn't their business. They decided to let the media and everyone else know it was cancer at its last stage for her to die on the spot. Only I, the chief police of China, the Li personal doctor and now you know the whole truth about her death"

"What about my family?"

"The police forbade me to tell the truth because your father might make the Japan police come here to China to investigate what isn't in their territory if he finds out that the police here don't cooperate with him"

"Do you know who did it though?" Sakura asked in a serious tone but didn't have much expectation for her to know.

"Yes"

"Who?" she asked in total shock, now filled with excitement.

"Tsuyoshi Shikou"

Sakura heard of that name before and it was obviously Japanese but she can't seem to remember from where. She wondered why a man would want her family dead and was about to ask Yelan about him but decided against it. Yelan might suspect Sakura of doing something to avenge her mother's death and Sakura didn't want her to know she wanted to. Right then and there, Sakura swore she would have revenge on whomever that man who killed her mother.

**xoxo**

"Sakura? Are you ready?" Syaoran asked as he leaned on Sakura's doorframe of the room she occupied.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She approached him and gave him a hug as a sign of thanks for the past week.

It had been a week since they stayed in Hong Kong and Sakura was slowly planning her revenge for her mother's death. She had remembered where she heard the name of her mother's attacker. It was the Kins leader which Syaoran had mentioned to her the day they first went to their mansion and decided to join the Wolves.

She was happy by this because now no one will suspect her of doing something reckless and pointless because the Kin leader is someone Syaoran truly despises as well.

"Let's go" Syaoran said as he pulled back and took Sakura's belongings.

He had noticed Sakura's little changes ever since she talked with his mother. Both women didn't tell him what they spoke about but he knew it was about her mother. He felt bad for Sakura but also glad that she was starting to let go. After they visited her mother's grave four days ago, Sakura seemed unusually happier even though she wasn't able to see her father and brother. The three were able to talk for a long time since the Li phone lines weren't being tapped by the Japanese government and this made Sakura smile more for the rest of the week.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, where are you?" Mika asked through the cell phone.

"We already arrived in Japan but we're still at the airport, why?"

"Got some info. to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Tsuyoshi"

"Tsuyoshi?" Syaoran repeated which made Sakura turn to look at him. She was glad she went unnoticed; instead she leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled onto him and pretended to shiver from the cold. Syaoran smiled at this and wrapped his other arm around her.

"Yah, he's going to one of our new clubs today"

"Does he know it's ours?"

"Seeing as he himself is going, I doubt it"

"Good. We'll be going there tonight" Syaoran closed his phone and sighed onto his seat. He was glad he let Wei come and pick them up with the limo. He was far too tired to drive and looking at Eriol kissing Tomoyo, he seems to busy to do it either. He smirked looking at them then glanced at the girl under his arms.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked with her eye closed as if her asking him meant nothing.

"Mika"

"What did he want?"

"Just telling me the latest info. about Tsuyoshi, wherever the bastard is right now" he growled the last part making Sakura giggle.

"Calm down"

"I am calm"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"I wanna go with you tonight, wherever you're going" she said like it was that simple.

"Sure why n- what? No" he said abruptly, realizing what she had just said.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous, especially with Tsuyoshi there"

"Not with you around, plus I can take care of myself you know" she pointed out.

"I know, you proved that already but I still don't want you getting hurt" he countered.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" Sakura asked more cutely, pouting her lips a little.

"Damn it, fine" Syaoran said not looking at her.

"Yey! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fully on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her.

"But you're going to stay at our private booth with Mei Lin and other people to guard you so you'll stay safe"

"Better than nothing I guess" Sakura muttered.

"Man Syaoran, you're getting soft" a cheeky voice said from the other side of the limo.

"And so will you" Syaoran told Eriol, pointing at Tomoyo who had the same look as Sakura.

"Damn" Eriol muttered making Syaoran and Sakura laugh.

**xoxo**

"Look girls, I want you to be careful" Syaoran said worriedly. "Especially you Sakura"

"Don't worry about us Syaoran, especially not Sakura. She already proved herself"

"I know but keep your eyes open"

All the girls as well as the guys nodded at this. The guys were wearing loose leather pants and leather jackets, covering their shirts and their holsters with their guns in it. The girls were all wearing tight leather pants and leather jackets covering their halter tops of their favorite color as to hide their tattoos as well as their guns.

The guys have agreed to let the girls have guns of their own for protection and hide it the inside pocket of their jackets. The girls can't wear holsters because it can cause a bulge on their outfit which can really give them away.

All of them went up to the second floor to their private booth like what all the clubs they own have. The girls were talking on the sofas as some of the guys had constant watch by the railings to keep a look out for anything suspicious.

So far so good.

"I wanna dance" Rika finally spoke up.

"Me too, it's boring up here" Mei Lin complained.

"What do you say Syaoran? Nothing out of the ordinary so far" Eriol pointed out.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine then, but don't go anywhere alone" he warned as Mei Lin, Rika, Aki, Naoko, Mika, Ren and Keichii all went down the steps and to the crowded dance floor.

Sakura and Tomoyo stayed there with Syaoran, Eriol, Mike and Jiyuu.

A scream erupted from below, even above the loud music. They all stood and ran towards the railings to see. All of them sighed except for Syaoran who growled in anger to see that it was only random girls who screamed because of their partners almost dropping them while they danced. They all went back to their seats just in time as another scream erupted.

'Can't they keep it down?' Syaoran thought as he took a drink. A gunshot then echoed throughout the atmosphere. The music stopped, the colored dim lights turned off as the main lights was turned on. There was silence until another gunshot echoed, followed by screams.

Syaoran ran towards the railing, only just missed as a bullet went through mere inches from his head. The rest of the guys followed behind him, guns in hand. They all looked down to see a number of people dressed in clothes of red which was the Kins, people dressed in clothes of black which were the Wolves as well as the innocent people running around to avoid the gunshots.

"Mike, Jiyuu, stay here and watch the girls. Eriol, come with me" Syaoran said urgently as he and Eriol slid down the pole which Sakura just noticed was there.

Sakura and Tomoyo both stood up to follow them but were blocked by Mike and Jiyuu. Both glared at them and instead walked to the railings to see what was happening. Mike instead started shooting from beside them as Jiyuu guarded the stairs.

Tomoyo screamed as she saw someone about to shoot Mei Lin but Rika was behind her and shot the guy instead. The guys were nowhere to be found. Sakura and Tomoyo got out their guns and started shooting from their spot to the people below.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Mei Lin appeared by the stairs along with Rika, Naoko, Ren and Keichii. "Where the hell is he?"

"Mei Lin! Are you guys alright?" Sakura asked, moving over to the group.

"Yes, but we have to get out of here! The place is wired!"

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"There's a bomb in here! We have to leave, now!" Ren explained urgently.

"B-But Syaoran and Eriol aren't here, and where's Aki and Mika?" Sakura was worried, they all had to leave and fast.

"They went to warn them, we have to go! We don't know when they might trigger it to go off"

"I'm not leaving without him!" Sakura stated.

"They can take care of themselves but we have to get you girls out of here!" Mike said as he grabbed Sakura and pulled her down the stairs with the others following them.

"Mike, get out by the back door!" Keichii suggested from behind them.

Mike nodded and led the group to a door behind the bar counter. It was silent in the backroom as Mike led them deeper and then stopped in front of a metal door.

"Hurry!" Naoko said worriedly.

"Jiyuu, help me with this" Jiyuu came forward and helped him pull on the door.

As it opened, they pushed the girls out and ran after them outside.

Mei Lin was about to turn the corner that led to the parking lot but stopped and motioned them to stay back and hidden. Sakura moved forward to take a peek and there they were, a dozen or more Kins, all dressed in red looking like the servants of Satan himself, all carrying guns of different sizes as they stood by guarding the cars that were parked there as well as the main entrance which was just beside the parking lot.

"Shit" Mike cursed seeing them. They had nowhere else to go. If they went the other way, it would lead to a dead end. If they didn't get out of that alleyway fast, they would most likely be hit by the explosion, and if they move on, they would also most likely be killed by the Kins.

"Mike! Up here!" Ren finally spoke up. He whirled around and saw him under a fire escape ladder from the building next to the club which looked like a four-story apartment or a motel.

It was better than nothing.

"Girls, go on up quickly"

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, the girls are gone, so are Mike and the rest of the guys" Eriol informed after he went up their booth to check.

Syaoran cursed as reloaded his guns, standing guarded by the huge pillar inside the club.

"Oh don't worry I just saw them all head out back safely too bad you aren't" said an unfamiliar menacing voice from behind him.

Syaoran just whirled around to see the man who was talking to him dead on the floor and Aki in his place, his gun pointed to where the man's head was seconds ago.

"Too bad you aren't too" Aki finished as he kicked the man in the stomach.

"Syaoran, Eriol, we have to get out of here" Mika said as he walked up from behind Aki. "The place is wired. We told Ren and Keichii to keep the girls safe, good thing he made sure to tell us" he pointed at the man Aki just killed.

"Let's go out front since its closer. We don't have time to head out back" Eriol suggested.

Syaoran nodded and started shooting people dressed in red at random as the four of them started towards the door.

**xoxo**

"We just can't stay here!" Rika said furiously pacing on the rooftop with the guys checking their guns. "We're not even sure if the guys are alright!"

"We can't do anything about it" Ren explained, trying to calm the girls as they were now all pacing back and forth, except for one who wasn't there. "Where's Sakura?"

All of them looked up and around but she wasn't there.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Sakura!"

"I'm over here!" came a far voice.

They all looked around again and saw her at the other end of the building. The building was shaped like an L, surrounding two sides of the club, the back and the left side. Sakura was on the left side which gave her a clear view of the entrance where more Kins stood guarding and then she saw a familiar person standing there. Still dressed in clothes of Red but with parts of black was a man who looked a few years older than Syaoran. He had shades on even though it was night and his shoulder length hair was pulled back to a low ponytail. Now where did she see that man before?

"It's Tsuyoshi" Ren said darkly from beside her.

"That's Tsuyoshi? Are you sure?" Sakura asked, eyes still fixed on the man who had killed her mother.

"I could never forget that bastard. He killed Aya and Emi's parents and I was there to see it happen"

Sakura glanced at him then back at Tsuyoshi. For being the bad guy, Sakura had to admit that he sure still did look good. She shook her head and growled. That was the son of a bitch who killed her mother and here she was thinking about such a thing. She was really pissed off now, and before she could think if she would regret it later, she took out her gun, with its silencer already on, and shot at his general direction.

"Sakura!" Ren hissed and moved her aim instead she hit the ground which went unnoticed.

"I-I could have killed him already!" Sakura hissed as Ren pulled her down off her feet and away from view

"You can't kill him yet! Syaoran doesn't want him dead right away, we have some business with him to settle before all that!" he explained angrily but was glad that she missed.

If he hadn't moved her right then and there, Tsuyoshi would have died. Although he wouldn't have minded him dead, he also can't believe he saved his life. It made him feel sick but his thought switched away from that right away.

'How did she learn to shoot that well? With such perfect aim?' Ren thought as he looked at Sakura with shock and praise in his eyes.

"I had practice since I was young" Sakura explained, as if she was reading his mind. "Mei Lin, I thought there was a bomb, where's the boom?"

"I dunno, we never saw the bomb, we just overheard two of the Kins talking" Mei Lin said from behind. "What's going on down there?" she asked, peeking above the ledge to see the Kins in a jostle.

"Err…"

"Sakura almost killed Tsuyoshi"

"But sad to say I didn't"

"Missed?" Mei Lin asked.

"I _made_ her miss" Ren clarified. A ring stopped their conversation.

"Hai?" Mei Lin answered into her phone.

"Mei Lin" the voice started.

"Syaoran!" she cut him off after hearing his voice. "Where are you?"

"Still inside the club, where are you guys?"

"We're all on the roof top at the apartment beside the club"

"Ok, stay there and stay safe. We'll be going out by the front"

"No! Tsuyoshi and about dozen more Kins are out there. We can see them from up here. You'll be dead before you can go one more step outside"

"Damn it!"

"Just go out back"

"We can't we don't know when they might trigger the bomb"

"W-Well what are you going to do then?"

"Syaoran! Where the hell are you?" Sakura shouted into the phone when she snatched it from Mei Lin.

"Hey!" Mei Lin said from behind her.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you aren't I? You better be alright as well! Get your ass here right now!" Sakura said angrily.

Syaoran was about to chuckle at her worried tone but it wasn't the right time to do so.

"We'll all be safe don't worry"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Sakura eyed the Kins who were now keeping watch everywhere because of what Sakura just did to one of their men.

"Can you make a distraction or something?" Syaoran suggested, trying to keep composed.

"Ok, I-I'll think of something" Sakura replied trying to calm down but was majorly worried.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"I love you" Syaoran confessed sincerely.

"Don't you dare talk as if you're gonna die! Damn it!" Sakura said irritably.

"I'm not…I'm just saying what I feel"

"Really? You really mean it?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Of course"

"Well, I-I love you too" Mei Lin rolled her eyes then snatched the phone from Sakura; it was her turn to shout, "Hey!"

"Oh stop it with your sappy talk, this isn't the time. The faster you get outta there the faster you can meet and fuck each other. Now hurry the hell up!" Mei screamed into the phone before closing it.

**xoxo**

Eriol, Aki and Mika were all looking at Syaoran as he held the phone away from his ear when Mei Lin screamed.

"Finally in love huh?" Eriol said with a grin.

"Oh shut up"

Aki and Mika both grinned smugly at him as well. Syaoran glared at the three before pocketing his phone.

"Anyways, we have to wait awhile. Kins are out there with Tsuyoshi. The girls and the rest of the guys are gonna make a distraction for us to get through"

They all nodded at this and leaned on the wall by the door. There were bodies everywhere, from the innocent, Kins and regular Wolves who worked in the club. Gunshots still continued and slowly started to lessen as more bodies hit the floor with blood everywhere.

"They better hurry up"

**xoxo**

"What should we do?" Sakura started panicking.

"If only we had a bazooka or something, then we can blow something up and lead their attention away from the club"

"Will this work?" Tomoyo asked from behind, holding an unused grenade.

"Where did you find that?"

"I found it in the backroom, I took a bunch of it incase" she took out six more from her small body purse she was carrying.

"Tomoyo! I love you and your idiocracy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's not even a word. And I'm not an idiot if that's what you mean"

"I know it's not but you were an idiot for taking grenades and stuffing it inside your bag. But I love you for doing it anyways!"

"Ok shut it already. Boys, take one grenade each, you too Sakura" Mei Lin interrupted

Mike, Ren, Keichii, Jiyuu, Sakura and Mei Lin took the grenades from Tomoyo and hid behind the ledge.

"Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, you guys stay by the ladder and keep watch in case someone uninvited comes up in here"

"Let's throw it one by one to buy us more time" Keichii suggested.

"I'll go first" Sakura piped up.

"Aim it on that second black van behind them" Mike said, looking at the sight below.

"Ok"

**xoxo**

A loud boom sounded from outside.

"I think that's our cue" Eriol said, stating the obvious…again.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and peeked through the small window on the door. A lot of the Kins where still standing by, looking at their direction.

"They're still watching. Let's wait a while"

**xoxo**

"Mike, go for it" Mei Lin instructed as she looked at the Kins bustle around when fire and smoke consumed the area.

Mike threw another grenade, followed by the rest of the guys.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, trying to look through all the smoke.

**xoxo**

"Where the hell did that come from?" a Kin said as the van beside him exploded, setting his sleeve on fire.

"Watch for anyone who might come out the front door!" Tsuyoshi commanded, making his men stop and resume to look out and watch even with all the smoke.

Another blast from a grenade came to them, followed by another, followed by another. One grenade blew up just a few feet away from Tsuyoshi and it greatly annoyed him and as much as he didn't want to admit it, scared him that he might get hit. Not seeing the person he was waiting to come out, he growled in frustration.

"Let's get the hell out of here. Set the bomb off!" ordered Tsuyoshi as he went into one of the cars. "Move now" he hissed to the driver.

As he was a good distance away, a huge explosion erupted from the club behind him.

"Good bye Li, it's a shame I'm not there to make sure your body is burnt to a crisp"

**xoxo**

"Oh my God" Sakura said as she held on to the ledge as the club beside them exploded.

All of them on the roof top huddled at the farthest part of the roof away from the club as part of it which was close got blasted away along with the explosion.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as she crawled to the end, where the roof floor hadn't fallen, nearest to the remnants of the club. "W-Where are they?" she asked frantically scanning the area for any movement. She glanced up the road where the black cars and vans of the Kins were riding off. "You'll fucking pay" she hissed menacingly as she resumed looking around.

"S-Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped, standing behind her and looking at the scene below them. "Eriol" she said in a whisper as she kneeled down beside her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First of all…a lemon of my favorite pairing is coming up, just so you know. Oh and I hope you liked this chapter!

I' could probably still post the next chapter before my exams start. Maybe. Anyways, please review so I'll know what you guys think!

Thanks to everyone who likes my story so far. Ja!

**RaNe**


	10. Good Luck and Bad Luck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Well, as I've said…a lemon on my favorite pair. I hope you'll like it! Anyways, my first exam starts tomorrow so I guess I won't be updating until days later. I already wrote the next chapter, I just need to read through it for errors before posting it.

Anyways, wish me luck in my exams! (God I wish I'll pass)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**"Good Luck and Bad Luck"**

* * *

"Sakura"

"Tomoyo"

Both girls whirled around at the sound oft heir voices. Syaoran and Eriol were right there, safe from harm, although a bit filthy but still safe all the same.

"Oh my God I thought you died down there!" Sakura screamed as she ran off and jumped on Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled and glad that she cared so much. He carried her and listened to her as she babbled about him making her worry so much.

"Eriol! Don't you ever do that again!" Tomoyo yelled at Eriol as she dug her head on his chest making him hug her tightly.

"Sorry love, I won't do that again. Don't worry I'm here"

It was the same scene with Mika, Naoko, Aki and Rika at the other side.

"Oh damn" Sakura muttered.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked worriedly as he pulled back from the hug but didn't put her down.

"My earring, it's gone" Sakura said as she felt her left ear.

"It's just an earring, we can get you a new one"

"My mother gave me that particular one…oh wait, it's over there" Sakura said, spotting a long diamond lined earring glinting under the moonlight at where she kneeled as she was looking for Syaoran awhile ago.

Sakura unwrapped her legs from his waist and motioned for him to let her down. She ran over to the spot and picked up her earring and locked it back in her ear. She glanced once over the scene below and sighed before turning around. Taking one step forward, the floor underneath her was trembling dangerously.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as the ground holding her had fallen down along with her.

"Sakura!" the others yelled as they saw her disappear below.

They all waited until the floor stopped shaking before moving over to the part of the ledge which was still stable. Syaoran looked down and saw her holding onto a long metal bar which was connected to the building that was holding the floor together.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God" Sakura said repeatedly, looking down at the ground with all the rocks and broken cement pieces from the building. "S-Syaoran" Sakura said fearfully as she looked up. Sure she was trained in martial arts and in shooting, but she was never told what to do when she might be dangling off above a four-story building, she also never got over her fear of heights.

"Hold on!" he shouted as he looked around for anything that might help. "Guys! Take off all your belts and put them together! Hurry up!" he said urgently as he took off his own. A scream erupted from below him as he just saw the bar bend down because of her weight. She was light and he knew it, the damned bar was just too thin. If she was any heavier than she was, the bar would have bent completely by now. "Sakura! Hold on!"

Sakura gulped as the bar gave another bend. "H-Hai" she said in barely a whisper.

Syaoran connected his own belt with the others. Luckily, the girls were also wearing belts, and to add more luck to it, Mei Lin's belt was made of a chain that was really long. ("It's style!" she said defensively, crossing her arms as the guys gave her a weird look because if it.)

"Sakura, grab onto it!" Syaoran said as he dropped the other end of the connection.

**xoxo**

"Sir, some of the Kins who were left said they saw Li come out safely"

"What!" Tsuyoshi yelled in frustration.

"Well, t-there was a building beside the club, I dunno how but they managed to go there safely"

"Damn it. Get out!" he ordered as the man scrammed from his office. "Why can't you just die" Tsuyoshi thought irritably. Every time he devised plan to get rid of Li he just never dies. If it were possible, he would suspect him to be immortal.

**xoxo**

"News from yesterday's incident is still uncertain. A popular new club which had just opened a few days ago had been blown up last night, nearing midnight. Sources tell us that the club is owned by Li Xiao Lang of the Wolves Gang and is also a prominent man from China. We don't know who caused the explosion and we hadn't had the chance to talk to Mr. Li about his comments on the incident. The lives of more than 20 people mostly within their late teens and early twenties have lost their lives in the explosion. Our deepest regrets and condolences go out to their families" the news lady finished out solemnly as the news was cut and replaced by commercials.

Sakura sighed and turned off the TV and lay down on her bed from her sitting position. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Syaoran about the incident. He had spent hours in the clinic in the mansion as well as in his room taking needed rest to heal his wounds quickly. She was about to speak with him that afternoon but he went off for a meeting and hadn't come back and it was already 7:00 in the evening.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in" Sakura called out in a tired tone as she pulled up the blanket over her.

"You feeling alright?" Syaoran asked, as he peeked his head inside.

"Oh, yah…I'm fine. You?" Syaoran merely shrugged as he approached her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Just fine" Sakura smiled at this. "I'm glad you're safe"

"I'm glad you're safe too"

"I mean it. When you went down with the floor, I thought I'd lose you. I never got that scared about anything else, ever" he sighed as he placed his head in his hands.

"Syaoran" Sakura started as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I said you were heartless before. I-I didn't mean it, you're anything but heartless, I was just-"

"Don't worry about it. I just need to have more control of my emotions, that's all" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly. He turned his head around her and gave her one as well. "I meant it when I said I love you" he whispered in her ear before pulling back.

She smiled at him and rested her forehead against his.

"Me too" it was Syaoran's turn to smile at her. He leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I guess it's time then" he said as he kick off his shoes and climbed on the bed fully. He rolled her on a lying position with him on top.

"Time for what?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"You said you wanted your first time with someone you love" he said into her neck which was what he was kissing right now.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at his statement. He remembered.

"You remembered that?"

"How could I forget?" he asked when he pulled back to look at her. "That was the whole reason why I waited. I had to make sure you love me and for me to learn to love you. Which is right now, we both accomplished"

"How about that time in my room at Tomoyo's house? We were about to do it even though I didn't say I loved you. We could've done it if Eriol didn't interrupt"

"But did we?" Sakura shook her head. "Besides, even if we got close to it, I never intended to do it fully. I was just pleasuring the both of us" he grinned.

"You're evil"

"I know"

Sakura smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Syaoran returned it equally and ran his tongue around in between her lips to make her gain him entrance. She complied and opened her mouth and their tongues teased the other.

Syaoran held the straps of Sakura's pink silk nightgown and slid it down her shoulders. She carried herself as he pulled it down and away from her body, leaving her with her pink bra and pink panties.

"You really love pink do you?" he smirked, running her forefinger through the edges of her bra.

"And you really love green" Sakura said as she unbuttoned his forest green polo shirt which only revealed another darker shade of green shirt which was tight on his body, making his muscles become audible. His chest and abs were outlined and Sakura ran her hands on it and felt his very perfect body. She un-tucked his shirt from his pants and tugged on it to make him take it off. "What's with all the clothes?" she asked with a pout.

"Don't do that, you look so cute" he gave her a peck on the tip of her nose. "I'm just wearing a lot to annoy you"

"Well, it really is annoying me now take it off" she made a bigger pout. He chuckled at this and complied.

"Better?" he asked as he threw aside the shirt.

"Much" she ran her hand on his chest more, deeply enjoying herself.

Sakura started for his neck and started kissing and licking on it.

"Now take off your pants" she said in a muffled voice as she didn't stop.

Syaoran does as he was ordered and started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants with the help of Sakura's hands. He's giving was Sakura the upper hand…for now.

"Take this off please" Sakura said, referring to her bra as she sat up a little to give him access to her back.

He circled his arms around her and towards her back to unclasp it. She slid off the straps and started to take it off, but stopped and looked at him. Then again, she noticed.

"Syaoran, do I have to tell you to do everything?" Syaoran grinned. "Syaorannn!" she whined and pouted cutely again.

"Okay, do you want more doing than talking?" she nodded. "Do you want me to do everything without your ordering?" she nodded again. "Will you comply to do everything I might do to you though it may hurt?" she hesitated at this. She knew he meant when they really will do it, she already knew it would hurt if it's your first time so she nodded again. "Good girl"

Syaoran kissed her on the lips then winked at her, making her roll her eyes. Although she closed her eyes as he started to make butterfly kisses to her jaw and down her neck. He slid the rest of her bra off and cast it away. Staring at her full breast lovingly he gently squeezed both of it making Sakura moan in pleasure. Sakura wanted him so much that she took hold of Syaoran's head and pushed his mouth onto her breasts. Syaoran was shock at this but started to play with her erect nipples and tracing his tongue around each, playfully. His hands fell on her panties as he slowly slid it down her smooth legs, revealing her already wet vagina. He traced his finger around it in a tease, he then slowly begun to insert a finger inside her.

Sakura's eyes opened at the new sensation filling inside her and moaned at his touch. He thrust his finger inside her and then started to feel him thrust in another finger. She moaned at every thrust he made and groaned as he pulled back awhile later.

"Syaoran" she complained.

She was about to look down at him but stopped as another feeling came into her again. She moaned and then looked down finally, noticing Syaoran's head in between her legs. It was his tongue that was now playing inside her, he thrust inside her and out with wetness from her juice. He used his hands to make her opening bigger for him to totally slip in his tongue deep in her which caused her to moan loudly. Neither of them cared if anyone ever heard them.

Syaoran finally pulled back and went back to kiss her on the lips.

"Are you ready?" Sakura knew what he meant so she nodded. "It's going to hurt a bit"

"I know" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran took off his boxers and straddled her, with her legs still wide apart. Sakura saw his huge length and wondered to herself if he was too big for her. Surprisingly for the both of them, before Syaoran could position himself to enter her, Sakura had grabbed his erection and massaged it with both her hands gently. It was Syaoran's turn to moan.

"Ah Sakura" he whispered to her with his forehead pressed to the pillow beside Sakura's head. Girls have tried massaging his nether regions before but none of them were as pleasurable and gentle as Sakura's.

"Relax" Sakura whispered to him then kissed his cheek before sliding herself down below him.

She knew it was weird but Sakura took her time and looked at his length in wonder. Indeed she was very ignorant when it came to pleasuring the other sex so she decided to do random things to Syaoran that she hoped can pleasure him all the same.

Syaoran looked down at her as she watched his length while massaging it, taking her time. He suddenly shut his eyes in satisfaction as she started to push and pull on while squeezing it. She then started to lick the sides, teasing him with her tongue. But Syaoran was really shocked when she engulfed his length inside her mouth.

"God" he whispered as Sakura started to raise her head and down, taking him in.

Sakura noticed him getting even harder in her mouth then he started to do slight thrusts inside her mouth.

"Mmm" Sakura moaned onto his manhood as he tried to enter her further but couldn't or else he would only cause her pain.

She released him and licked the juices he released before she slid herself back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her palm.

"I'm ready" she whispered.

Syaoran spread her legs again still straddling her. He held onto his manhood and positioned it just outside the lips of her femininity. Sakura held her breath as Syaoran started to enter her. He felt her gasp as he tried to go deeper into her, she was really tight, her muscles tightened around his erection.

"S-Syaoran" Sakura gasped, her face shown of real pain as she dug her nails onto the sheets and squeezing it like hell.

"Wait for it Sakura" he whispered in reassurance, trying to go deeper into her.

"Ah, ah- aahhh" she finally sighed as he reached her and started to pull back.

Sakura still felt the pain but it was slowly overcome by pleasure started to thrust in and back out. He kept a normal pace until Sakura felt nothing but pleasure from him.

"Faster Syaoran, faster" she begged.

This was what Syaoran needed for him to do so. He was waiting for her to beg for him. He then started to pump inside her faster, shaking the whole bed in the process.

They could both hear her constant moans and his usual grunts as they pleasured the other. Sakura arched her back and bucked her hips at him, giving her ultimate pleasure. Syaoran's hands found her breasts again as he massaged it before he went into an upright position. He held onto her ass as he pulled her and he pushed himself inside her. She was able to take his entire length and it only made it better for Syaoran. He was getting faster and going deeper into her. Sakura held her breath as her climax was nearing. Syaoran released as Sakura screamed out his name and they both collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"You did great" Syaoran finally spoke up as he took her trembling fingers and kissed them softly one by one.

"Thank you, my little wolf" she whispered with closed eyes, sweat covering the skin of her entire body.

"Before I forget" Syaoran started as he got up and reached for his polo shirt. Sakura felt the load on the bed beside her lighten and was amazed that he can sit up because she can barely open her eyes. "This is for you" she felt him carry her head and put something around her neck and something cold near the valley between her breasts. She willed herself to open her eyes and she grabbed the big pendant and held it up to see it.

She gasped and looked at the impressive jewel lovingly. It was a circle shaped huge emerald with a tiny pink diamond shaped like a heart in the middle. Though the heart was small, looking petite within the huge emerald, the form was still obvious and it glowed along with the emerald. The two gems were being held on by white-gold lining with a thick white-gold chain that circled her neck.

"I-It's beautiful" Sakura heard herself say. She was too lost for words that she was even shocked she said anything at all. She never received anything like this from someone not close to being her relative and it made tears well up in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"O-Of course! I-I'm just shocked that's all. This looks so expensive a-and I never tried getting anything this magnificent from someone who isn't related to me. And to think, we aren't even together for that long" a stray tear finally slid down her cheek.

"Are you glad I gave that to you?" he asked as he wiped the tear away with his thumb and bringing her face to meet his gaze.

"Y-Yes" Sakura said, she couldn't stop stuttering.

"And I don't regret giving it to you. Sakura, you're the very person I cared for so much…well, aside from my family and close friends. I never realized that until I decided to take you to China to visit your mother's grave. I wasn't sure then but I was yesterday when I thought I wouldn't be coming out of that club alive and when you fell when the floor collapsed. I thought I was going to lose you and that was when I knew that I couldn't possibly live without you with me"

Sakura started letting more tears slide down her cheeks at his speech. She couldn't have predicted this to happen to her right now. She thought they would have sex and he would leave her right after, but boy was she wrong.

"Sakura?" he asked unsurely, she was silent all through out aside from her constant sniffing.

"I-I love you Syaoran. I had hoped to get to know you a more the first time we met. Then when I started to release my grief to you the day I was drunk, when you didn't do anything to me when I was drunk though I asked for it, I respected you. When you let me join the gang even though I didn't do the initiation, when you let your pride go just to apologize to me about our argument, when you brought me to my mother's grave in China, I knew you cared for me so I started to care for you too and also started to love you. I wasn't sure as well until yesterday that you said you loved me too and I was so pissed off because you sounded like you weren't coming back and tried your best to save me from death. I never tried being loved, being wanted by a male not related to me and I love, care and respect you for that. Thank you Syaoran for giving me this chance"

Syaoran smiled at her confession and kissed her passionately then hugged her tight.

"I also realized I haven't actually asked you properly to be my girlfriend. When I did in you room, I felt that was more like a suggestion than a question. So, Sakura, would you care to be my ever so beautiful girlfriend, _officially_, from now on?"

Syaoran probably read her mind that day they were supposedly a couple because she also felt that he wasn't exactly proposing to be a couple. So what could she say as a reply? She'd say yes of course.

"I would love nothing more" Sakura answered as she kissed him. Her life was perfect…or so she thought during that time.

Both smiled happily at each other, or Syaoran more like grinned with pride at the thought that they were for sure together in love. Their hands clasped and fingers intertwined as both fell asleep in pure bliss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you noticed, this chapter is the shortest amongst the other chapters I wrote. Oh and I wasn't supposed to make the guys appear suddenly and find out that they were alive, but I had to. I have a reason for not making them disappear. So, I'm sorry to those who expected something more exciting on their reappearance than how I made them just appear behind them.

Umm…I guess that's it.

I can't update until later…but if I can then that means I care more about my story than school (which is more likely. Aheheheh).

For now, Ja!

**RaNe**


	11. Propaganda

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

First of all, I'm so **_SORRY_** that I didn't update for the longest time. I know I promised I was gonna update days after my last update but I didn't. I was just, kinda caught up in other things.

Anyway, I hope you guys will forgive me and I also hope you'll like this chapter. It's not as long as the others but I hope you'll still like it!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**"Propaganda"**

* * *

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered with a yawn, the rays of the sun through the window told her it was morning. She turned her head to see him not there with her.

She grabbed her gown and slipped it on then stood up and stretched out her arms in the air and rubbing the sand off her eyes. Looking through the glass doors that lead to the balcony, she saw him at the ledge, looking at the distance, the sun giving him a soft glow. She smiled and walked over to him silently and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning" he greeted, holding onto her hands on his waist.

"You're up early"

"I never sleep in"

"So I noticed" Syaoran turned to look at her then wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"It looks good on you" he commented, looking at the necklace around her neck.

She looked down at it and smiled. Last night's activities then rushed back into her mind and she blushed a deep red.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing"

Realization dawned on him and the next thing Sakura knew, Syaoran had a mischievous grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"You know you were great last night, I told you that already"

"I-I…thanks" she mumbled in embarrassment. She had her first time and she didn't regret it one bit. She wouldn't have had her first time with anyone else besides him.

"Your welcome…it was my pleasure, and I assume you had the pleasure as well"

"I- stop it!" she bowed her head and rested it against Syaoran's chest, hiding her very red face.

"I can't, I enjoy sweet tortures"

"Y-You're horrible!" Sakura said, raising her head and slapping him on the arm, good-naturedly.

Syaoran smirked at her. She glared at him playfully before turning around and back towards the room. Looking back at him as he was still watching her, she stuck out her tongue before disappearing back inside.

**xoxo**

"Morning!"

"Hey Sakura, you're pretty perked up today" Tomoyo said with a smile.

"What do you mean? I'm always happy in the morning"

"Not today, you're much happier…I wonder why?" Mei Lin said with a grin on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sakura said defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her.

Rika and Naoko now had smiles on their faces, seeing Sakura. Eriol, Aki and Mika were continuing to eat their breakfast and talking amongst themselves.

"You think you know them" Aki said through his sandwich.

"Yeah, girls are so hard to understand" Mika said as he drank coffee from his cup.

"I second to that" Eriol said in agreement.

"We're not hard to understand"

"Yeah, boys are just dense"

"No we're not" Aki spoke up.

"Yes you are" Rika countered.

"No we're not" this time along with Mika.

"Yes you are" now along with Naoko.

"No we're not!" now the three guys were looking at their girlfriends.

"Yes you are!" Tomoyo joined in and the girls were looking smug.

"No we're not" said a new voice from behind them.

Syaoran walked in the room as he ran his hand through his hair in hope to tame it a little, but without victory.

"Ha!" Aki exclaimed in triumph.

"Yes you are" spoke up Sakura to the rescue.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and approached her form. Sakura stood her ground and looked at him, waiting for his reply. But instead of saying anything, Syaoran kissed her fully on the lips which left her in a slight daze when he moved back.

"No you aren't" Sakura said in a whisper.

Syaoran smirked with a smile as the guys cheered for him in the background.

"No fair!" Rika said with a pout.

"Yeesh, you lot are acting like children" Mei Lin finally said.

"We gotta be happy sometimes you know?" Mika said as he hugged Naoko to him.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes as she stood up from her seat.

"Anyway, I'm leaving for now. I gotta go meet up with someone"

Mei Lin left the room without a backwards glance at the rest.

"What's happened to her?"

"She's probably gonna meet up with Jay"

"Who's Jay?"

"Her boyfriend"

"Where is he?"

"At his house most probably"

"Isn't he living here?"

"He's not a Wolf…yet"

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I'm not allowing her to have a boyfriend whom I don't know. But since she already does, he has to be a Wolf for me to be assured that he is one of us"

"Does Mei Lin know about this?"

"Yup, I told her a week ago and she already told him. He's gonna come by sometime soon"

"That's good. At least Mei Lin won't be left out"

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, we're going out okay?"

"Where? Why? Who are you going with?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going with Tomoyo…what's gotten into you?" she asked in wonder.

"I'm just worried that's all"

"More like paranoid"

Syaoran's face became serious.

"I was kidding!"

He sighed and went over to hug her tightly.

"Just be careful and don't let your guard down. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No silly, just go on to that meeting you've got"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well, alright" Syaoran kissed her deeply on the lips before grabbing his holster with guns along with his black jacket and leaving the room.

Sakura looked around at Syaoran's room and took it all in. She couldn't believe he of all people is her boyfriend. It was the last thing she would've expected from herself.

**xoxo**

Syaoran walked down the halls of the house and down a few flights of stairs before reaching the main entrance where Eriol, Aki, Mika and surprisingly Takashi were waiting.

"Syaoran, Takashi will be joining us today" Mika said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I did the pleasure of fighting him. It didn't take long" Eriol spoke up while rubbing his right forearm.

"You must have some skills for being able to hit Eriol"

"Training" Takashi said, grinning.

"Well, you're gonna get your tattoo later. We have to go"

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called out while walking down the stairs.

"Sakura, in here!" Tomoyo's voice came from the living room.

"Tomoyo, we should get going. I want to- Chiharu!" Sakura said in shock, seeing the curly haired girl smile at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, let me introduce to you, a soon to be member of the Wolves"

"Really? Why? I thought you didn't want anything to do with gangs"

"Takashi explained everything to me and what it's about…it was kinda hard to get convinced but I didn't wanna be left out from you guys so I agreed. I just hope I won't regret it"

"You won't" Sakura assured as she hugged her. Now all of them are complete with Chiharu now joining them. "Anyway, Tomoyo and I are going out"

"Okay, Naoko and I are just gonna stay here and show Chiharu around"

"Well, alright then. Let's go Tomoyo"

**xoxo**

"What car is this anyway? I love it!" Sakura shouted as she floored the pedal and drove fast down the road, avoiding all the cars on the way.

"It's a 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porsche…that's what it said in this booklet though" Tomoyo answered, reading the label on the front of the manual. "And judging from the condition of this booklet and the appearance of the car, I'd say it's brand new"

"Cool, then I'm the first one to use it!"

"Well, even if it is new, this car is already loaded with guns" Tomoyo said, as she returned the manual into the front compartment where 3 guns where stored.

"I'm guessing there's more than that in this car"

"So, where are we going Sakura?"

"Umm…I wanted to go to the theme park"

"Why?"

"No reason"

Tomoyo gave her a look that she didn't believe her answer one tiny bit.

"Ok, fine then. I overheard Mei Lin talking on the phone and she and this 'Jay' guy are meeting up there. I just wanna see what he's like and why she's so secretive about him from us"

"Goody! But why bring me? You can always go with anyone else, or even alone"

"Yeah, but you're the sneakiest person I know and you can videotape her. Maybe we'll get something juicy and blackmail her someday" Sakura finished with a mischievous laugh.

"Wow Sakura, you're more evil than what I give you credit for. HOHOHOHO!"

Sakura sweat dropped, hearing her best friend's weird laugh.

**xoxo**

"I've got it sir"

Tsuyoshi took the photo of a girl with honey colored hair and emerald eyes and looked at it closely.

"Well, well, well…who would have thought Li would finally settle with a woman. You are getting soft. And when you get soft enough, I'll crush you into pieces, now that I know one of your weaknesses" he couldn't help but stare at Sakura's pretty face. He wanted her all for himself. "I've got to admit Li, you have good taste in women"

"What shall we do sir?"

"Send spies to trail her. Now"

"Hai" the man bowed before disappearing outside the room.

**xoxo**

"Where is she then?"

"How should I know? We just arrived" Sakura said as she hid behind the cotton candy stand with Tomoyo while looking around. "Besides, this place is huge…we have to walk around to look for her"

"I don't think we have to…look now" Tomoyo tapped her shoulder making Sakura look by the fountain where Mei Lin was standing while fixing her hair.

**xoxo**

"That's her right?" Jinsei asked his companion.

"Yup, that's her" Chris replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up after throwing the food container on the floor. "Let's just follow her for awhile before we grab her"

"If you say so" he replied as he watched Sakura look through several hats.

**xoxo**

"Sakura, the color of that thing totally clashes with your whole outfit" Tomoyo pointed out as Sakura tried on an orange tourist hat. "And you'll totally stand out if you where that"

"Here, now this is so kawaii!" she focused her camcorder on Sakura as she put on a sun hat with a pink ribbon tied around it. It matched her outfit perfectly as she was wearing a loose white skirt which ended by her knees with pink flowers and a plain pink top with small white laces on the hem.

Tomoyo took a similar sun hat but was violet in color which also matched her outfit which was almost identical to Sakura's except for the color and the length and design of the skirt and top.

"Okay, disguises: check!"

"T-Tomoyo! She's gone!" Sakura said as she turned her head around to look for them. "C'mon!" she pulled Tomoyo by the wrist and ran off down the paths while keeping a look out.

**xoxo**

"Hey Chris, they're running off"

"What? C'mon let's go follow them, but don't be too obvious, try to blend in"

Jinsei nodded and catch up after Chris who was walking fast after Sakura.

**xoxo**

"Oh! Sakura, over there…there she is" Tomoyo said, pulling her back.

Sakura looked around and indeed saw Mei Lin but now with new company.

"Is that him?" Tomoyo asked as she focused her camcorder on the couple, trying to get a better look on the guy by zooming in the camera on his face. "I can't get a good look on him"

"C'mon, let's get closer"

**xoxo**

"They stopped, there they are. What are they doing?" Chris said, eyeing Sakura and her friend as they moved suspiciously closer towards the Souvenir stand while looking at something.

"I think they're also spying on someone"

Chris looked at what they were looking at and his gaze landed on Mei Lin and Jay.

"Don't we know that other girl?"

"Which one?" Jinsei asked and looked at Tomoyo.

"Not that one…I mean, her" Chris pointed at Mei Lin.

"The one with the black hair?"

"Yup"

"Wait, I remember her…she's one of those girls who raided the club and took out 11 of our members"

"She's one of those bitches?" Chris said as he glared at Mei Lin.

"Let's take her with us too"

"If we do, Tsuyoshi might be pissed especially since we didn't ask him"

"Fine then" Jinsei glared one last time at Mei Lin before focusing back to their target.

**xoxo**

"Here" a guy with hazel eyes said as he handed a heart chain to his girlfriend.

"Arigato" she replied as she took out her cell phone and tied the string of the heart chain to a small hole where it can be attached.

"I love you Mei Lin" he said as he hugged her.

"I-…Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry to kill the moment but…"

"What is it?"

"Didn't you ever get the feeling that we're watched?"

"Yeah, I did and I saw them"

"Your fast…who are they?"

"Don't turn around…I'll just describe them to you, I can see them clearly from the corner of my eye" he said with a grin.

Mei Lin laughed and shook her head then nodded at him.

"Well, one of them has honey colored hair; the other has this blue-gray mix…both have long hair. The second girl has a camcorder pointed at us"

"Only two?" Jay nodded. "Sakura is the girl with the honey colored hair…the other one with the camera is Tomoyo. I can't believe they're spying on us" she shook her head in amusement.

"Well, they don't know that we know that they are here. What do you wanna do about them?"

"Let's just go on and pretend that they aren't there. If I can't take it anymore, I'll figure out something to do about them"

"Okay" he smiled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before they walked off again, hand in hand.

**xoxo**

"Aww…they are so kawaii together!" Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they look so good in each other's arms!" agreed Sakura, now getting romantic about the couple. "Oh, they're leaving, let's go"

**xoxo**

"What are they doing? They're following that black haired girl. Aren't they on the same side?"

"They are…they must be up to something" Chris said as they followed Sakura and Tomoyo once again.

**xoxo**

"Mei Lin?" Jay asked unsurely.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay with them following us?"

"Y-Yeah"

"I don't believe you"

"How can you say that?"

"Your eye is twitching of irritation"

Mei Lin dropped her head low. "Well, I am kinda irritated. What the hell do they think they are doing?"

"I know, but I do have a plan. Listen…"

**xoxo**

"Where's Mei Lin going?" Sakura asked, seeing her separate from her boyfriend.

"I dunno, she'll probably just come back, let's sit down here for a while"

**xoxo**

"Jinsei, we have to take them down. We can't waste anymore time before they might realize we're here"

"Are we just gonna take the brunette?"

"Yup"

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo, I'm gonna go to the girl's room for a mo., I'll be right back okay?"

Tomoyo nodded and continued to watch the footage she had taken so far.

**xoxo**

"Damn it, she's leaving, let's wait until she comes out"

**xoxo**

'What's taking Mei Lin so long?' Jay thought after he saw Sakura head over to the lavatory minutes ago.

**xoxo**

"Chris, there she is"

"Okay, get the stuff ready"

Jinsei nodded and took out a cloth and a black bottle and poured the substance from it, making it really soaked.

**xoxo**

"I can't believe they think wearing this thing is comfortable" Mei Lin muttered as she adjusted the hat on her head to cover her face properly.

**xoxo**

Sakura smiled at her reflection and adjusted her sun hat then headed outside the lavatory. She stopped as something fell from her purse.

"Oh damn" she whispered as she bent down and checked the contents of the face powder case.

**xoxo**

"Sakura" Tomoyo said, watching her friend from afar with a smile.

**xoxo**

"Darn things" she whispered as she stood back up and checked the straps on her sandals.

**xoxo**

"Hello" Chris said politely to the honey hair colored girl in front of him.

Before she could even look up, she passed out as another came from behind her and pushed a cloth in front of her face.

"Let's hurry up before any of them notices" Chris said quickly as Jinsei carried the unconscious girl in his arms and both made a run towards the parking lot where their companions where waiting.

**xoxo**

"Sorry for making you wait Tomoyo" Sakura said as she sat down on the seat beside her again.

"Sakura, did you see that girl?"

"What girl?"

"I dunno, she was dressing identically like you and she was just being took out by two guys"

"What?"

"Here" Tomoyo held her camcorder in front of them both to let her see.

"Wait a minute, that girl seems awfully familiar"

"Mei Lin!" Jay shouted after the guys who were already far ahead of him.

"What the- Jay?" Sakura asked, looking at the guy not so far from them.

"You're Sakura right?"

"Yeah, where's Mei Lin?"

"Some goons just took her away. I think they thought she was you!"

"Wait…that was her?" she asked pointing at Tomoyo's camera. "How could that be her? Both of us were wearing different outfits! Not to mention we look nothing alike as well as our hair color"

"We sort of knew the two of you were following us. We had a plan to fool the two of you by letting you think she was you. I guess she bought a wig along with the hat and outfit that looks like yours"

"W-What!" Sakura sat back down on the chair with her hand on her forehead. "T-This is all my fault" she added to herself in a whisper.

"Sakura, there's a note on the floor" Tomoyo said, seeing a piece of paper on the floor with the word 'Wolf' written in large font.

Sakura ran towards it, followed by the others, and picked it up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, again…I'm sorry for not updating fast.

Anyway, I promise I'll update faster next time. Lol.

Ja!

**RaNe**


	12. Precious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Hey guys, I said I'll update faster than I did my last one. So, here's the 12th chapter of the story.

Just so you know, this chapter is sort of different from the previous ones. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

** "Precious"**

* * *

_Li_

_Well…Well…Well…seems like I have something that's yours Li. So, what are you gonna do about it? I was planning on making her my own, I have to admit, you have good tastes in bitches…then again, what's the fun in that? Before I do just that, I want you to see me…close and personal…alone. Meet me tomorrow at dock 4 at 8 o'clock in the evening. Come alone unless you want your bitch dead._

_Tsuyoshi_

Sakura clenched her teeth and crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the floor as she fell along with it.

"Sakura, it's all right" Tomoyo reassured as she bent down and rubbed her back in comfort.

Jay bent down and took the note and read it to himself.

"No it isn't Tomoyo, _I_ was supposed to be the one being kidnapped, but they got Mei Lin instead…it's all my fault" Sakura stood up and wiped her tears with the back of her palm then ran off.

"Sakura! Come back!" Tomoyo called out but Sakura didn't listen and turn back.

Jay held Tomoyo by the shoulder.

"She needs time alone. We have to go to Mei Lin's cousin and tell him about all this" Jay said as he handed the note to Tomoyo. "C'mon, we can ride on my car"

Tomoyo looked back to where Sakura ran before she followed Jay towards the exit. She took out her cell phone and wrote a message and sent it to Sakura.

**xoxo**

Sakura looked back at her best friend from behind one of the food stands. When Tomoyo turned around and walked away with Jay, she stood up properly and began to walk around the park.

Then her call phone rang.

Sakura took it out and noticed it was a text message.

_Sakura_

_It isn't your fault, please understand that. We're heading back to tell Syaoran about all this. Don't do anything rash and stupid or else you'll end up regretting it. We'll meet you back at the mansion._

_Tomoyo_

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered as she pocketed her phone. "Arigato, but I do know it's my fault. I wish I never had decided to follow her"

Sakura continued to walk around the park and her eyes fell on the Ferris wheel.

"Hello miss" the man who was in charge of the gate greeted as he opened the door to one of the compartments of the ride.

Sakura was surprised at how she got there without her knowing. She got in and thanked the man before he closed the door. She went to one of the seats and sat down facing the window. She didn't realize it before but the sun was about to set.

'What did Tomoyo mean by don't do anything rash and stupid? I wasn't planning on doing anything. And…oh Syaoran' Sakura thought miserably. She just got together with Syaoran and now he's gonna get pissed off by her because of this. She has to fix this somehow. 'I'm the one who caused this, then I should be the one to fix it' she thought determinedly as she stood up and pressed her hands on the glass window as she watched the sun go down.

**xoxo**

"Who the hell is that?" a male voice hissed.

"That girl Sakura" another voice of a man replied.

"Do you think I'm blind? That's not her you idiot!"

"Then who's she?"

"You're the dumb asses who took her here, you tell me!"

"Boss, she's coming around"

Mei Lin groaned and tried to move her body but every part which she tried to move was a real challenge. Her whole body felt numb, she felt tired and her head was ready to explode. Instead of doing anything else, she finalized on just opening her eyes.

She blinked a few times until her vision was focused and she saw three men in the room she was in.

"W-Who the hell are you?" she demanded in a strong voice but it only came out as a harsh whisper.

"You are pretty offensive for someone who was just kidnapped girly"

"Who you calling girly you bastards" she retorted but this time it came in a much louder tone.

Mei Lin tried to push herself up and managed a sitting position from her so-called bed which was made of hay.

"Where the fuck am I?" Mei Lin asked as she rubbed her head. She looked up and looked at the men more closely. "And who the hell are you?

"Better question is," Tsuyoshi started as she looked down at Mei Lin. "Who the hell are _you_?"

**xoxo**

"Jay" Tomoyo started as she was looking through the car window.

"What is it?"

"How long have you been with Mei Lin?"

"A couple of months"

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart" Jay replied with a smile.

"That's good to know" Tomoyo sighed.

**xoxo**

"I asked you first" Mei Lin growled, not at all fazed at Tsuyoshi's tone.

"You're pretty confident considering your current position are you?" Tsuyoshi showed his tattoo on his neck which was of a black and red lightning bolt. The other two men showed their tattoos which was also a lightning bolt but of black and yellow.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo, I'm glad your back!" Rika said excitedly.

"Why, what's happening?"

"Chiharu is currently in her new room with Takashi" Naoko giggled from behind Rika.

"They're making her a Wolf?"

"Yeah, well…I was hoping you'd get excited about all this" Rika said disappointedly, seeing Tomoyo's normal expression.

"I-I am…but this isn't the time" Tomoyo said in a whisper.

"Why? What's wrong? And oh- who's he?" Rika asked as he pointed at Jay. She raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo. "You're not cheating on Eriol now are you?"

"W-What! No! He's Jay, Mei Lin's boyfriend"

Rika and Naoko smiled and greeted him along with introducing themselves.

"We have to talk to Syaoran and the rest of the guys, where are they?"

**xoxo**

"You're Kins, so what?" Mei Lin smirked.

"Unless, you wanna get yourself beaten, shut up" one of the two lower ranking men spoke up harshly.

"Jinsei, be nice to our guest" Tsuyoshi said looking at him before turning back to look at her. "So, who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Clearly, this was the wrong thing to say because the next thing Mei Lin new, a gun was pointed at her.

"Still not telling?"

"No"

"Well then…"

A huge bang erupted in the room as Tsuyoshi triggered his gun.

**xoxo**

"I've got it!" Sakura said, punching her palm with her other hand.

"Miss?" the gate keeper asked.

"Oh, thank you" Sakura said feeling embarrassed as she stepped out of the compartment.

"No problem" he said with a wink.

Although, all his flirting went unnoticed by Sakura as she walked away.

'I'll make a deal with them'

Sakura took out her phone and pressed 4 on speed dial which was for Mei Lin's.

**xoxo**

"Boss, a phone is ringing"

"Then pick it up!" Tsuyoshi said as he gave his gun to Chris to hold.

"It's not ours, it's hers" Jinsei said as he pointed at Mei Lin's body on the floor.

"Word gets out fast, doesn't it?" Tsuyoshi said with an evil smile as he took her phone from her bag.

He saw the name on the screen and flipped it open with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Tsuyoshi you bastard!"

**xoxo**

The girls flinched hearing Syaoran's tone as he shouted through the speaker.

"Well…Well…Hello there Li. What do I owe you in this time of day?"

"You owe me my cousin you son of a bitch" Syaoran growled, trying not to get any madder than he already was.

"Oh, so this little lady is your cousin…I never knew. I would have hoped to have your precious girlfriend but my idiotic men got the wrong one…but good thing she's still precious to you, huh?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Do as I said in the note I left…unless you don't wanna see her again"

"I want proof that she's okay. Let talk through the phone"

"Can't do that"

"Why the hell not?"

"I used my gun on her and she fell"

"You bastard!" Syaoran yelled as he slammed his hand on the table.

The girls all gasped at this and the rest of the guys were all looking deadly.

**xoxo**

"It's busy…who would Mei Lin be talking to at this time?" Sakura whispered to herself as she tried to dial her number again.

**xoxo**

"Oops…sorry Li, but seems like your dear cousin has a lot of fans. I'll be back with you until I finish with this other call" Tsuyoshi pressed another button and answered through it. "Hello?"

"Umm…who is this?"

"You…who are you?"

"S-Sakura, who are you?" Sakura replied unsurely.

"Ah, Sakura…what can I do for you?"

"Tell me who you are first"

"Tsuyoshi"

**xoxo**

"What happened Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"The bloody bastard put me on hold"

"I-Is Mei Lin really…" Naoko's voice trailed off as she rested her head on Rika's shoulder.

"She's okay, I know it" Rika reassured as she patted her hand on Naoko's head.

**xoxo**

Sakura tried her best not to shout a train of swear words through the phone at the man she was talking to as he told her his name.

"Where's Mei Lin?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I-I want her back"

"And what do I get in return"

Sakura stopped for awhile and thought to herself if she really will go through with her plan. Then Tomoyo's word came flooding into her mind.

'_Don't do anything rash and stupid or else you'll end up regretting it'_

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm waiting" Tsuyoshi spoke through the phone.

"Me"

"Come again?"

'Sorry Tomoyo…but I have to make things right again' Sakura thought as she gulped at the situation she has gotten herself into.

**xoxo**

"Li" Tsuyoshi's voice rang into the room again.

"What?" Syaoran spoke harshly.

"The stakes have risen"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just so you know, you're cousin isn't dead. I did raise a gun at her…she only fainted from shock"

Tsuyoshi's menacing laugh could be heard along with other people laughing with him in the other side.

Syaoran merely growled in response.

After their laughs died down, Tsuyoshi spoke again.

"As I was saying…I don't need your little cousin anymore. We'll be dropping her off probably half an hour later across the street from your park entrance. I'm not stupid enough to enter you bloody territory knowing you've got it wired for Kins. Anyway, across the street…remember"

"Wait! What do you mean by the stakes have risen?"

"Hmph…you'll see for yourself once you get your bitch of a cousin"

Tsuyoshi laughed again as he hung up the phone.

"What the hell was that about?" Mika spoke up in wonder.

Everyone had a face of uncertainty and wonder until Tomoyo spoke up.

"Oh God no" she said in a whisper. She took out her purse in front of her and rummaged through it until she found her phone.

**xoxo**

"Where's Mei Lin?"

"In the van" Chris replied.

"Let me see her first"

Chris smirked at her then slid open the door revealing Mei Lin and another man who was watching her.

"Remove that from her mouth will you? That can be very uncomfortable" Sakura ordered and to her surprise and to Mei Lin's as well, Chris nodded at the man watching her and he undid the tie.

"Mother fucker" Mei Lin hissed to the man beside her.

"Mei Lin" Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? You have to leave now…you're making things worse…you're just troubling yourself! You don't have to do this for me"

"No…it's okay…" Sakura said as she raised her gun at Chris. "Okay now, I'm gonna give this gun to you guys once I'm sure that Mei Lin is safe with our gang. Now, drive us to the mansion as you promised"

"Whoa, don't be harsh on me…Kins keep their promises"

"As if" Mei Lin said which earned her a glare from him and Jinsei who was the man watching her. She returned it to them full blast as Sakura got on the van and Chris drove them off towards the mansion.

**xoxo**

"C'mon, pick up" Tomoyo said worriedly as all she could hear was the constant ringing on the other line.

"Tomoyo, what are you on about?" Syaoran asked getting more pissed off as well as getting more worried as what Tsuyoshi was up to.

"Well, I-"

"Master Syaoran, a van is parked outside claiming to be looking for you sir"

"Thank you Wei" Syaoran replied as the elderly man bowed and left the room as silent as he came in.

**xoxo**

"Mei Lin…"

"What is it?"

"Tell Syaoran I'm sorry and that I love him"

"Oh don't give me that sappy good bye crap that you're not gonna see each other ever again"

"But-"

"Sakura, we're gonna find a way to get you back, I promise…so, just bear with it at their place for awhile okay? We'll figure something out for you"

Sakura nodded at Mei Lin with a smile, now getting teary eyed. Considering their present situation, Mei Lin was still confident and Sakura admired that in her…Mei Lin was one of the strongest girls she had ever met.

"We're here" Chris said from the driver's seat.

"Okay, let Mei Lin go"

"Give me your gun first" Jinsei said.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? Until Syaoran and the others get here to pick her up will be the time I'll give this to you"

**xoxo**

"Okay guys, don't do any shooting until we get Mei Lin back okay?"

"We're coming too" Tomoyo said as she followed them to walk towards one of the entrances they were supposed to meet at.

"What? N-"

"You'll see why we have to come" Tomoyo said seriously as she walked past the group and ahead of them towards the entrance.

They were all in wonder as they jogged after her and hurried to the gates.

**xoxo**

"There they are" Chris whispered as he got down from the driver's seat and to the slide door facing the group.

"Where's Mei Lin!" Syaoran shouted from across the street.

"Right here! Now, lower your guns!"

Seeing them follow his command, Chris slid half open the door revealing Mei Lin whose hands were tied together from behind.

"Mei Lin!" Syaoran and Jay shouted as she started walking towards them.

When Mei Lin was in the comfortable enough distance, the rest of the guys raised their guns at Chris.

"I knew you would do that!" Chris shouted back as he slid open the doors fully revealing Sakura.

"Sakura!" Syaoran and Tomoyo shouted as the guys lowered their guns and the girls gasped in shock.

Syaoran raised his gun at Chris.

"Let her go"

"Can't do that"

"Do you want to keep you head?" Syaoran asked threateningly.

"Do you want to keep hers?" Jinsei shouted back as he had what used to be Sakura's gun now pointed at Sakura's head.

Sakura shut her eyes as Syaoran slowly lowered his gun with a very pissed off expression.

"That's a good Wolf"

Syaoran glared hard at Chris and Jinsei that would normally scare off a whole school of students.

Sakura could swear that the two men flinched at the look he sent them and couldn't help but smile a little.

Chris walked back to the driver's seat and started up the engine.

The guys raised their guns again having a great urge to shoot anything that could make it possible to bring Sakura back.

"Don't, you might hit her" Syaoran said with a growl. He saw Sakura mouth the words: 'I love you' before Jinsei closed the doors and the van drove away.

"I'm gonna get you for this Tsuyoshi" he whispered menacingly as he stalked back towards the mansion in frustration.

**xoxo**

Sakura couldn't help but break down and cry and when she did, she had to cry on the person next to her which was Jinsei…a Kin no less.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Jinsei asked as he patted her head uncomfortably.

"D-Didn't you see his face?" Sakura sobbed onto him.

"What?"

"Syaoran! He was glaring at me even though I'm being taken away by the enemy…I bet he wouldn't even bother saving me now"

"Hey…he's just another guy. You'll get over it" he said unsurely.

Jinsei looked over at Chris who had the same face as he does…a face full of uncertainty. They felt pity for Sakura since she's a girl and is innocent as well but still can't ignore the fact that she's a Wolf.

"Hey, we're not gonna treat you badly when we get there. Both of us are gonna go easy on you" Chris said from his seat without looking back. "Besides, we having nothing against you, we only hate Li and the rest of the guy Wolves"

"Why did you start going against each other anyway?" Sakura said as she wiped away her tears.

"You have to ask Tsuyoshi that. Oh, and a little advice, don't get into his nerves, we may be siding with him but we know how harsh he can get…so don't do anything to insult him" Chris suggested.

"Yeah, we may treat you alright but I can't say the same for him and the other members…especially the girls. They tend to get jealous…especially Saori" Jinsei said as he slipped Sakura's gun through his belt.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought miserably.

Since her hands weren't bound, she got her purse and looked through it.

"What are you doing?" Jinsei asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, I promised I'll give in without any trouble, I won't do anything drastic" she felt around again and finally got what she was looking for.

She unlocked it and locked it back again but now it hung around her neck and was covered under her dress.

**xoxo**

"W-We gotta do something" Tomoyo said as she sobbed against Eriol's chest.

The gang had been quiet all this time as they all gathered in Sakura's room.

Syaoran had been pacing the room as the guys were comforting their girlfriends. But he stopped as something caught his eyes. He approached Sakura's dresser and the huge box came more into focus. What dragged him into it was the note: 'To my FAMILY'.

'I thought Sakura got over that already' he thought to himself as he pulled it closer to the edge of the dresser, not noticing the 10 pairs of eyes on him.

He slowly and hesitantly started to open the huge box and saw 11 gem pendants. 5 were lined at the top and 6 were lined below it. Each had a tag on it and Syaoran noticed the 1st one was missing and was shocked that the second one had his name written on the tag, the next was Tomoyo's name, then Eriol's, then Rika and so on.

"What are you looking at Syaoran?" Tomoyo started as she got up from the bed and walked over to him. "You shouldn't go through Sakura's stuff while she isn't here, especially during this time wh- oh my"

Tomoyo stopped as she saw the expensive looking stone pendants which were incredibly…

"Beautiful" she whispered as she ran her finger on the most bottom left one which was labeled for Aki but she didn't notice the tags which was attached to it. "Who are these for?" she was able to ask as she continued to look through it knowing fully well what they were.

Syaoran took the second one at the top line which was supposedly labeled for him. Tomoyo looked at it as Syaoran held it close to him for a better look. It was a necklace with a long thick gold chain trailing from the pendant which was of a huge and very expensive looking green gem, an emerald but it looked nothing like the emeralds he had seen before, this one looked almost exotic. The gem had wires of gold surrounding it which held it together to the chain.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura…I can't believe you" Tomoyo said starting to get teary eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, still not moving his gaze from the stone in front of him.

"S-She actually bought these"

"And what exactly are these?"

The rest of the gang still sat on their spots, listening to the two converse and didn't understand, one bit.

Tomoyo took the box and turned to the group, Syaoran slowly turning as well. The girls went wide eyed as they saw Syaoran carry the emerald and when Tomoyo tilted the box for the group to see, the girls all gasped.

"What are you girls on about? They're just gems" Aki pointed out, earning a glare from all the girls.

"They are just not gems, Aki" Tomoyo said before looking back to the rest of the group.

"Tell me, who knows what these are?"

The girls all raised their hands…even Mei Lin, which shocked the guys.

"But how did you get those Tomoyo?" Chiharu asked in a whisper.

"I didn't, it was on Sakura's dresser, I can't believe she actually bought all these and had them sent here"

"Explanation please?" Mika spoke up.

"Honestly, boys are so naïve" Rika muttered.

"Anyway, these are called the '12 Gems of the Gods' or in other countries 'Birthstones from Heaven' or in normal cases, just called 'Birthstones'"

"But those look different. Aren't birthstones umm…" Eriol had a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to remember the names. "The…garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, emerald…err…alexandrite, ruby, peridot, sapphire, zirconium, topaz, zircon and the…uhh…what was that? Oh the zircon?"

"Yah, those are the common birthstones of today but each of those stones has, of course, what they call the 'mother stone' where each of the stones now originated. They don't actually refer to a specific birth of a month of the year, they just assigned it to a month to call it birthstones but actually they don't belong to a month where they were born…so it's kinda weird why they call it birthstones when they aren't. Anyway, the mother stones are different from the birthstones now since there is only one of its kind, which explains the difference of color to be obvious here"

"So? What about it?" Takashi asked.

"_These_ _are _the mother stones"

Now all the guys had shocked expressions across their faces.

"Doesn't that mean they're expensive?" Jay spoke up.

"These are _very_ expensive…let's see…Syaoran?" Tomoyo said, turning to him.

"Hmm?"

"What's the most expensive thing you have in possession right now?"

"Myself?" Tomoyo gave him a knowing look. "Okay fine, my cars I guess"

"I doubt it would be your cars, but let's say it is. Total up the price range of all your cars here in Japan and that would I guess be the price of only 2 or 3 of these gems"

"W-What? Are you for real?" Aki asked in awe.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Why did Sakura buy those things anyway?" Naoko asked.

"Rika" Tomoyo called out as she took out the 3rd gem and handed it to her.

"W-What do you want me to do with it?"

"It's yours" Tomoyo said softly, thinking of Sakura.

"C-Come again?" Tomoyo nodded at this as Rika looked down on the piece of jewelry which was designed like Syaoran's except for the color and shape of the gem and saw a tag attached with her name attached to it. "Oh Sakura" she sighed.

Tomoyo continued to hand out one gem each to all of them, including Jay which greatly shocked him. Chiharu and Takashi were also shocked to receive one as well since they weren't as close to Sakura for the past weeks.

Tomoyo took hers and grasped it in her hand and only then noticed the card stuck on the top part of the box. She took it out and opened the envelope.

It was a letter…a long one. Before she read through the whole thing, she noticed Sakura's hand writing changed at some parts of the letter and the near end of it were blotches that proved that she was crying.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I thank you all for always being there for me. Especially you Tomoyo and of course Syaoran. I got news about the '12 Gems of the Gods' –Girls, especially Tomoyo, you probably know about this do you?_

Everyone smiled as Tomoyo read through this part.

_Anyway, I got news that the museum in Paris was offering a world wide bid to sell the gems to use the funds for charity purposes. There are 12 gems and 12 of us, I thought it would be a great present to my family…and knowing that the money I'll be spending will be put to good use, then I couldn't resist at all._

'Sakura, you're thinking about the good of others as always' thought Naoko looking like she was about to cry.

_I managed to win the bid a week before while I still had problems concerning my father, mother, and brother. You guys have been there for me since I was young, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi and of course, Tomoyo. To my new friends who are like my brothers (and sister) Mei Lin, Eriol, Aki, Mika and I'm hoping to get to know Jay and knowing Mei Lin, I know I will._

'She probably wrote this down today, since we only got to know Jay's name earlier when we ate this morning' Tomoyo thought as she paused.

_And of course, to you Syaoran, you are very special to me and I hope to never lose you, you have been there during my troubled times though we have only gone out for a short time…I also would like to thank you for the necklace you gave me, I love it so much and I'll cherish it for the rest of my life._

At this, Syaoran figured that Sakura must've written the letter that day before she left the house.

_No words could possibly fit how I feel right now. I really appreciate all the things you have done for me. Years of not having my blood family with me and finally I get to experience love of family through you guys. Everyone…thank you again for being there for me…for treating my like family and for being my family._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Tomoyo folded it up and looked down.

"Sakura was crying when she wrote the ending part" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"H-How do you know?" asked Chiharu as she looked like her own tears were about to fall.

Tomoyo raised the letter in front of her, facing the group and they noticed the blotches.

"Oh and here" Tomoyo took the pieces of paper which was in the envelope and handed it to Eriol, who distributed the pieces to the specific people.

Syaoran looked down at the paper Eriol gave him which had his name on it. It was a piece of paper which has details about the gem he got.

_Nature's God_

_The rare Emerald called 'Nature's God' is the only type of Emerald found on Earth. This emerald signifies leadership, courage, and protectiveness. Though with its relation to the wild, it still shows a deep and hidden care and love for what is precious to it._

_Exactly like you, ne Syaoran? Aishiteru. –Sakura_

Syaoran smiled at Sakura's hand writing which was the added note at the end. He folded the paper and pocketed it in his jacket. He looked up to see the guys doing the same with smiles on their faces, the girls were rereading their notes and were all in tears.

"Okay, we can't do stay here the whole time without doing anything, anyone got a plan as to how to retrieve Sakura?" Syaoran asked seriously, now really determined and really pissed off at the Kins for taking her of all people. He looked down on his necklace and undid the weird and complicated looking lock and slid it around his neck, just as he did the lock again, something beeped.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmm…I had fun making up the whole stone thing and there's a reason why I placed that there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh and since I only updated now, a belated Merry Christmas and a soon to be Happy New Year! Ja Ne!

**RaNe**


	13. I'll Be Watching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Here's the next chapter. A bit of talking here and there but I still hope you'll like it. I enjoyed writing this and the next chapters that I can't wait to update the next!

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"I'll Be Watching"**

* * *

"What was that?" Eriol asked.

"I dunno, something beeped just as I locked the necklace around my neck" Syaoran spoke up as he looked down it; it landed just by his chest since the chain was purposely made long to avoid being exposed to unwanted eyes.

Aki shrugged and locked his necklace around his neck and another beep sounded.

"What the-?"

"Sshhh…" Syaoran said as they all came into silence. "Eriol put on your necklace"

Eriol did as he was told and another beep came up. Syaoran moved to were it sounded. One by one they wore their necklace, and Syaoran was getting closer to where the beeps are coming from.

Syaoran ended up opening the last drawer of Sakura's other dresser and saw her laptop and he took it out and rested it on top of the coffee table in the middle of the room where everyone gathered.

The only people left who didn't where their necklaces were Jay, Mei Lin, Chiharu and Tomoyo.

"Jay, where yours"

The laptop gave off a beep sound.

"Chiharu"

The laptop gave off another beep. Syaoran opened it and the monitor showed a list and he received another shock.

_Start Activation…_

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Sakura Kinomoto: activated at 6:49 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: On-The-Go. Freeway. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Syaoran Li: activated at 8:14 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Aki Kobayashi: activated at 8:16 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa: activated at 8:17 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Rika Sasaki: activated at 8:17 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Naoko Yanagisawa: activated at 8:17 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Mika Saito: activated at 8:18 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Takashi Yamazaki: activated at 8:18 PM - Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Jay Taishi: activated at 8:19 PM - Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Chiharu Mihara: activated at 8:19 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

"Mei Lin, wear yours now"

As Mei Lin clasped back the lock- with great difficulty since she had never encountered a lock such as this before –and the monitor was black again as it gave of a picture of Mei Lin's gem…the most blood red Ruby anyone can ever find. It continued to rotate and as it stopped the monitor with the writings from before showed up again but this time with new piece of information.

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Mei Lin Li: activated at 8:19 PM_ _- Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded at Syaoran as she locked the necklace around her neck. The same thing happened, but this time it was a dazzling Amethyst which ironically had the same color as Tomoyo's eyes and it was the only amethyst that's like it. It stopped rotating and the screen went back to normal with new information.

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Tomoyo Daidouji: activated at 8:20 PM - Saturday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Position: Sakura's Bedroom. The Mansion: Wolves Territory. Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Final Activation…_

…_Complete_

_Activation of 12 Gems of the Gods…_

…_Complete_

_Loading…_

_Total Identity Modification…_

…_Complete_

_Loading…_

The gang looked closely as the monitor opened up another window, this time of a map with dots on it.

"Sakura placed a tracking device on these things?" Aki asked as she looked at the necklace around his neck.

"Seems like it" Eriol said as he walked behind the group and they noticed a blue dot moving away from the rainbow mix of colors.

"Then we can find Sakura! Where's her dot?" Rika asked.

Syaoran saw a list of names with there corresponding color at the top most part of the screen and clicked Sakura's name which was the very first on the list. Another screen popped up and this time revealed a pink dot which was moving. He looked through another list and clicked on 'Track'. The window from before maximized again.

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Tracking…_

_Current Time: 8:53 PM - Saturday_

_Current Position: Vacant Point. Warehouse 7. Downtown Tokyo, Japan._

…

"Gotcha!" Syaoran said as he showed his triumph with a smirk. "Tomoyo, where the hell did she get all this technology from?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Her family along with mine owns the top company which develops gadgets here in Japan. Well, I never keep track on the latest gadgets so I never know the new stuff they come up since my family focuses on the fashion company rather than the gadgets department. This is probably new as well. I guess Sakura considered taking over for her mother. But…If memory serves me correctly…" Tomoyo went over to Syaoran and took over. She looked through the list of the tracker was able to do. Her gaze landed on the word 'Satellite Activation'. "Alright" Tomoyo whispered joyfully.

"What are you on about Tomoyo?" Naoko asked as she watched her do her stuff on the computer.

"Well, I overheard my mother talking to Sakura's mother years back when they were in a meeting…they mentioned they were able to develop their personal satellite in space for err…development purposes" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran tentatively if he knew what she meant.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. He knew it was illegal to put up a satellite in outer space without the consent of other countries, and he certainly didn't hear anything about Japan putting up their own satellite up there. His family ran one of the top companies in China and he should have known about it…which he didn't. They weren't able to put up there own since they didn't get the permission from a few countries. To think, Japan did it illegally.

"Umm…anyway…aha! Bingo!" Tomoyo said out loud.

_Loading…_

_Camera X4FD6 Activated_

_Tracking: Sakura Kinomoto_

…

_Found_

…

Tomoyo clicked again and another window revealed which greatly interested the others.

"T-That's Sakura!" Chiharu gasped. "B-But how did you-?"

"Specialized cameras"

"Good work" Eriol said as he pulled Tomoyo from her place and behind the group as he kissed her passionately. "You're brilliant"

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence Activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 6124_

…_Complete_

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Syaoran growled at the screen as it zoomed in on the scene with Sakura where he saw none other than Tsuyoshi himself, corner Sakura to a wall.

"We gotta get there fast" Takashi said as he stood up from the floor, followed by the others.

"Ouch!" Mei Lin yelled as she sucked on her finger.

"What happened?"

"I-I tried to take off the necklace and it sent an electric shock"

"What?" Mika tried to take of his but instead a shock was also sent through. "What the hell?"

"Oi! You two stop that!" Syaoran said as the 1st window popped out.

_Interference…_

_Mei Lin Li: Shock Defense Sequence Activated at 9:07 PM - Saturday_

_Loading…_

_Enter Deactivation Code for Removal: _

…

_Interference…_

_Mika Saito: Shock Defense Sequence Activated at 9:07 PM - Saturday_

_Loading…_

_Enter Deactivation Code for Removal: _

…

"It's an Automatic Shock Defense in case someone tries to take off the necklace. Kinda useful since people might want to steal it…anyway, you need a code to take it off"

"But we're the ones who want it off, not someone else"

"It works either way" Syaoran said with a shrug. "Besides, Sakura's the only person who probably knows the codes to remove it"

"Hmm…I'm impressed" Mei Lin said. "I wanted to take it off since I might lose it. Seems like its unlosable…if that's even a word…which it's not"

"C'mon, let's go" Syaoran said as he got up along with the laptop, still keeping an eye on Sakura. "Guys, take out the necessary. We'll be using bikes but we'll be bringing a car as well. Bring out the guns and ammunition for yourselves along with extras"

"What about us?" Tomoyo asked. "What are we supposed to use to defend ourselves?"

Syaoran looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you expect us to win if we go there without any weapons for our own?"

"Your not coming, neither are any of the girls"

"What?" all the girls shouted.

"What about me? I'm almost as good as you are Syaoran!" Mei Lin pointed out.

"You just returned to us, you need rest"

"But I'm all right!"

"I'm going too! I know how to work a gun as well as martial arts and you know it Syaoran!" Tomoyo said talking about the first time Syaoran saw her and Sakura practice at her house.

"You might get hurt"

"We know as well" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko spoke up.

Syaoran looked at them.

"They do, they have been training with me since we were little for self-defense since it was a must from our parents" Takashi said with a nod. "But I'd rather not let you girls go"

Then all hell broke lose.

Eriol was trying to convince a raging Tomoyo. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were all shouting at Takashi and then at Mika and Aki as they tried to side with him. Jay was trying to convince Mei Lin to rest which he only earned a glare and a few swear words from her.

Syaoran rubbed his temples as he looked at the monitor just in time to see Sakura being slapped by a woman whom he didn't know.

"Bitch" Syaoran muttered under his breath just in time to see Sakura slap back the same woman, and it made him smirk. "Listen up!" he shouted facing the group, earning silence from them. "Fine, everyone is going. Guys, we'll be using bikes. Girls as well as Jay and Takashi since you two are only beginning…you'll be using the cars. Jay, Takashi, I'll leave the care of the girls to you. Tomoyo, you'll be monitoring Sakura as well as us with the laptop. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Mei Lin, I'll have other laptops brought and connected to the technology so you will also be able to monitor the rest of us with other laptops since not all of us can be monitored with only one. Now, all of you get ready and dress appropriately. Guys, get the guns and gadgets needed. Girls, pick the cars you'll want to use, choose two. Eriol, come with me. Mei Lin, supply for the girls if they need anything. Before anything else, grab a bite to eat but hurry it up"

The gang nodded and moved out.

**xoxo**

"Get the fucking hell away from me" Sakura hissed as Tsuyoshi cornered her to a wall.

"Such a mouth from an innocent looking girl" Tsuyoshi said as he caressed one of Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura showed a face full of disgust as his rough fingers ran through her skin. 'This is the bastard who killed my mother? And tried to kill Syaoran?'

"Seeing you up close, you seem very familiar Sakura. Tell me, what's you complete name?" he asked as he let go of her and waited for her answer.

'No wonder he doesn't recognize me from my mother, he doesn't even know I'm a Kinomoto!' she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes. 'Pathetic'

"You know it's rude to keep a man waiting for an answer"

"And do you know that it's rude to keep a girl locked up in a disgusting, bad-odor room? If you even call this a room" she pointed out as she looked around, seeing a stack of hay on the floor which she thought was supposed to be a bed and a scary looking metal door which was rusting, along with the walls which aren't painted and had water stains which ran down from possibly the rain outside. The foul smell which reached her nose and the general atmosphere of the place gave her the thought that someone actually died in here.

Tsuyoshi glared at her.

"I guess Li rubbed off a lot of him on you, if he didn't…then where did you get such an offensive mouth?"

"Being around bastards like you has its advantages"

"You dare to s-" he abruptly stopped as he heard someone call out his name.

"Tsuyoshi!" a female voice rang within the room.

Tsuyoshi turned around and saw a woman standing by the door, in between Chris and Jinsei who were standing guard.

"Saori? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, my darling"

"I told you to stay upstairs and wait for me"

"But I couldn't wait…didn't you miss me?"

Tsuyoshi grumbled under his breath as Saori started putting soft kisses on his neck.

Sakura took the opportunity to look at Tsuyoshi more clearly and the woman, Saori. She had to admit, for a man who was in his late 20's he didn't look half bad. His shoulder-length hair was in a neat yet loose ponytail and he looked sort of cool for his age but not as cool and attractive as Syaoran. Saori on the other hand, was- in Sakura's own definition – plastic. She looked so fake…she looked more like a manikin from a department store than a real human with her face covered in almost entirely of thick make-up of different colors. She almost looked desperate and disgusting.

"Who's the bitch?" Saori said rudely, looking at Sakura as she noticed Sakura looking at her.

Sakura glared at the term she used on her.

"She's not my bitch, she's Li's. But she'll soon be mine after I've taken care of him tomorrow"

"Li? Li Syaoran? The Wolf?" Saori asked for confirmation as she looked back at Sakura.

Sakura could have sworn she saw an evil glint in her over eye-shadowed eyes.

Saori walked over to Sakura as Tsuyoshi spoke with Chris and Jinsei.

"You will never lay a finger on _my_ man, you hear?" Saori hissed menacingly.

"Crystal. Besides, I would never dare nor dream of even getting myself near him like you obviously did"

"How dare you speak to me that way you nasty little bitch"

"Who're you calling bitch? You whore" Sakura countered as menacingly as Saori spoke.

Saori stood up properly and she stood a few inches above Sakura but that was because she wore at least 4 inches high heels under her over-manicured toes.

They had a glaring match and the men were watching them. Clearly enjoying themselves. Their expressions changed as Saori unexpectedly slapped Sakura across the face, making her head snap sideways.

"Don't call me a whore when that's what _you_ are"

Sakura turned back to her and glared hard at her before slapping her with the same force.

"Fine, you're not a whore, you're a slut…but then again, there's hardly any difference. Ne?"

"Why you insolent little-"

"Wow" Sakura said in mock surprise, cutting off what she was saying. "You actually know what 'insolent' means? Bravo to you" she said as she clapped her hands lightly. "I wouldn't have thought a woman like you could have such strong vocabulary and would know words as that"

Saori was fuming, her eyes were blazing and she looked like she was ready to pounce on Sakura and tear her to pieces. This of course didn't go unnoticed. Sakura was ready for her; she knows that she herself knew more self-defense moves than Saori does.

Their about-to-happen brawl however never happened because Tsuyoshi distanced both women from each other by placing himself in the middle.

"As enjoyable as this may be to see two lovely women fight. I cannot tolerate this right now. If you wish to fight the other, I suggest you do it later. For now, Saori, go back upstairs and wait for me in my office. Chris, Jinsei, come with me and don't forget to lock the door" he ordered as he followed Saori outside the so-called room, but then he stopped. "Miss Sakura, I would also suggest you would avoid trying to escape this place. You don't know where you are, and nobody knows where you are. You would only trouble yourself if you try escaping. Your lover will surely come to pick you up tomorrow so I suggest you wait patiently. I won't tie you up since that could only possibly cause more damage in my property. For now, I bid you goodnight"

Then he left. After one glance from Chris and Jinsei, the door was closed and she could here locks being clicked together form the outside.

Sakura sighed and was a bit glad that she wasn't tied to the post that was in the middle of the room where she noticed a few scratched where.

'Probably some poor souls who tried escaping' she thought bitterly as she sat on the pile of hay. "Syaoran…" she whispered as she thought of him with closed eyes.

**xoxo**

"All of you, here" Syaoran said as he and Eriol handed everyone a communicator each which they all instantly attached tot heir ears and positioned the microphones near their mouth. "Tomoyo, here…this is the main laptop, Sakura's laptop. Rika, Naoko and Mei Lin, these are the laptops you will be using. Chiharu, you'll be helping Naoko out with the laptop she'll be using sing I've been told you aren't that skilled with technology"

Naoko blushed at his statement.

"It'll function exactly like the main one so Tomoyo you'll be teaching them how to use it. And I expect you girls got something from your corresponding partners?"

They all nodded as they opened up their leather jackets, revealing their holsters with guns.

"Okay, let's move out"

The girls took their laptops as they all set out to the cars. The guys checked their guns if they were loaded as well as their spares and extra ammunition.

Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Jay rode in one car which was the 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porsche that Sakura drove earlier. Sakura had called in Mike to pick up the car at the Theme Park before she gave herself up. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi rode in one car a 2006 XK Victory Edition Jaguar which was brand new and was released just a month ago. Jay and Takashi drove the cars as the girls started to set up their laptops to position who they were going to watch over which was obvious, their partners of course, except for Mei Lin and Tomoyo who will be switching. Tomoyo will guide Syaoran and Sakura while Mei Lin will be guiding Eriol.

Tomoyo looked through the computer and did the necessary changes and preparations for their mission.

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Tracking…_

_Current Time: 9:37 PM - Saturday_

_Current Position: Vacant Point. Warehouse 7. Downtown Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Syaoran Li_

_Tracking…_

_Current Time: 9:37 PM - Saturday_

_Current Position: On-The-Go. Nearing Bridge Area. Downtown Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Change Activated_

_Loading…_

_Centering Mode Activated_

…_Sakura Kinomoto_

…_Syaoran Li_

_Activation Successful_

…

Tomoyo smiled as the load window minimized and two windows popped up, one showing a green dot moving fast along with several colored dots that were faint, the other window showed a pink dot which wasn't moving.

_Loading…_

_Camera X4FD6 Activated_

_Tracking: Sakura Kinomoto_

…

_Found_

…

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence Activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 6124_

…_Complete_

Another window appeared but now it was of Sakura who was currently sitting on a small hay stack, leaning her back on the wall with her eyes closed.

'Hang on Sakura' Tomoyo thought as she looked at her.

"Guys, we'll reach our destination in 8 minutes. Get ready for anything" Syaoran said through their earphones.

Tomoyo looked through the list on her palmtop which was connected to her communicator and addressed it to all the girls.

"Girls" she spoke through her communicator.

A chorus of "Hai" came through to greet her.

"Did all of you get to activate the Centering Mode?"

Another chorus of "Hai!" came again.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. Keep alert okay? Ja" Tomoyo changed the mode of her communicator, now addressing to all of the guys. "Guys, the girls have you on track in the monitors. Good Luck and take care of yourselves. Especially you Eriol"

"Hai" came the guys' voice and a faint "Aishiteru" was added as Eriol's response.

"I love you too" Tomoyo giggled as the guys teased him.

Tomoyo redid the address again this time only to Syaoran.

"Syaoran? Can you hear me clearly?"

"Hai"

"Okay, I've got you as well as Sakura on screen right now. Seeing that there aren't any windows in her sadly decorated and poor excuse of a room, I'd guess she's underground."

"What's she doing?"

"Sitting on a pile of hay"

"Come again?"

"You heard me. I can't stand looking at her like this"

"Okay, after we turn that corner there, we'll reach the Vacant Zone and pass through the Warehouses until we reach 7"

"Hai"

"Tomoyo, can you look through the Warehouse to see how many people are there?"

"Okay, you're lucky. This technology may be advanced but I can't look through an area where at least one of our tracking devices is near to. I can only see stuff from the camera if they are within a 3 mile radius from the tracking device. Anyway, easily, there's no one outside Sakura's room. But the room next to hers has four people in it. Ugh! Drunkards" Tomoyo added in a low voice seeing four people drinking and smoking in the next room through the camera as she scanned around. "There are two guys seated by the hallway to Sakura's room. Umm…14 are on the floor above Sakura. 6 are on the floor above that and 4 in a large room in the farthest corner of that floor. 2 are guarding the main entrance and 2 guarding the back entrance as well"

"Wait…can you see how the people look like?"

"Well, right now, I'm doing a heat-sensor scan so I only see them as white dots in a general map. Though, I can look at them through the camera. Why?"

"Would you mind checking the 4 people in the farthest corner, the one you mentioned?" Syaoran spoke as he stopped his bike by Warehouse 6 along with the rest of the guys on their bikes as the cars were parked across the street from Warehouse 5.

"If you say so…umm…the two guys are inside playing cards together and the other guy is- unfortunately for my poor eyes –making out with a woman"

"What does the guy making out look like? Does he have long hair in a ponytail?"

"Err…long hair…shoulder length but not in a ponytail, he looks a mess. I mean, who wouldn't with the hands of a slut all over him?"

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

"Thanks Tomoyo, keep watch on yourselves as well. We'll be going in a few minutes later"

"Hai"

Syaoran changed the address on his communicator to Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin"

"Hai?"

"You'll be guiding Eriol right?"

"Yeah, why?

"Tsuyoshi is in the farthest corner on the 1st floor, along with a woman and 2 other guys. I want you to watch his movement along with Eriol"

"If you say so"

"Stay alert"

"Hai"

Syaoran changed the address again this time to everyone.

"We're going in. Eriol and I will take the back entrance and will be in charge of getting Sakura out of there. Aki and Mika, take the main entrance, we'll meet together in there later. Mei Lin and Takashi, you'll be coming in if we have trouble. Mei Lin, give your laptop to Jay if we need you in there. Jay will then still watch Eriol and Tsuyoshi. Rika, you'll be then watching Aki and Mei Lin. Naoko will then be watching Mika and Takashi. Girls, stay alert in case someone manages to find out you're there. Silencers on…I'm out"

He addressed to Tomoyo again.

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, after this, more action will commence.

I have the next chapter done but I'm currently having trouble with it. I had too much fun writing it that it's too long for one chapter. I might cut it down into two parts so I'll have two chapters down already.

For now, Ja!

**RaNe**


	14. Taking Back What's Mine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Here it is. I'm updating fast coz school time is nearing and I probably wont be updating as much so I am now. There's action in this one but not as much as I would want. I wanted to add more action to it but decided not to since there's still more coming up in the next chapters.

Hope you guys will still like this! I would also like to thank all the reviewers!

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

** "Taking Back What's Mine"**

* * *

"Aki" Rika started. "Good luck…love you"

"Love you too babe" Aki whispered back with a smile as he started to walk silently while sticking to the shadows as to avoid being seen.

"Okay, when you round that corner, you'll see the main entrance. There are two guys there. They're just sitting down without their guns out. You two can take 'em out easy"

Aki nodded and motioned for Mika who had just gotten the same information as Aki but from Naoko.

The silencers on their guns are already activated. Both rounded the corner and hit both men straight in the head as they fell to the ground.

"Good work!" she said happily as the 2 white dots on her monitor turned black. "You can go in, but there are 6 people in that floor when you get there. 3 are close to the main entrance, just behind a pile of crates you'll see when you get in"

"Thanks"

**xoxo**

"Did you get 'em?" Mei Lin asked through the communicator.

"Yup, although I do pity the guy Syaoran had to kill. He shot the guy thrice…he's as dead as he can be"

"Oh whatever Eriol, they deserve whatever they will get from us"

"Anyway, there are 3 people on that floor that is close to you when you get in. Aki and Mika will take out the other 3 since it's close to them. When you get in, turn right, a straight, a left when you see a pile of ropes scattered by the corner then another right then you'll see the stairs leading downstairs. Got it?"

"If I didn't, mind running that through me again?" Eriol whispered back cheekily as he covered Syaoran's backside as Syaoran took the keys of the dead guy to open the backdoor.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Even at a time like this, he's as cheeky as ever" she muttered but can't help but smile.

**xoxo**

"Okay, we're in Tomoyo. Where are those 6 guys you said before?"

"3 are near the main entrance so we'll leave them to Aki and Mika. 3 are close to you guys, you'll get by them as you head towards the stairs. Okay, go to your right then you can just go straight. When you see barrels to your left side, you'll see those 3 guys you have to take down. I'll lead you again after you do them"

"Eriol" Syaoran whispered to his cousin as they walked silently forward.

As they continued to walk, true to her word, they found a bunch of barrels stacked together. Syaoran and Eriol crouched down as they readied themselves. The men obviously didn't know about them as both heard them laugh loudly over something.

Syaoran looked at Eriol as they were both seated on the floor, covered by the barrels. He gave the signal to Eriol for a countdown.

"One" Syaoran mouthed to him.

"Two"

"Three"

Both turned in a kneeling position and shot 2 of the guys dead. They watched as the 3rd guy panic to get his gun, but before he could do such thing, he fell to the floor as Syaoran ended his life.

**xoxo**

Mika kicked one of the guys he and Aki killed to make sure he was dead and indeed he was.

"Naoko?"

"Hai"

"Where to next?"

"Umm…from your current position. You guys can head to that door to your right. It'll lead you to the hallway Syaoran and Eriol are currently in. The 4 of you can move out to the floor below together. There are 14 guys on that floor and you guys need all the help you can get"

"Arigato"

**xoxo**

"Syaoran"

"What is it?"

"Just go forward. There's a door in your right side when you go on. Aki and Mika are getting in through there. So, if you see anyone go through that door, don't shoot. The 4 of you can go together downstairs since there are 14 guys down there"

"Hai"

**xoxo**

"We've got company" Jay said in a whisper as he watched from the rear view mirror, a car was nearing their current position.

"Shit" Takashi said as he too saw the car.

It was a police car.

"Jay, make out with Mei Lin and use that as a cover" Takashi spoke quickly through his communicator.

"Hai…I wouldn't mind that at all" Jay replied with a grin then turned to the busy girls.

"Girls, the cops are here, close your laptops for awhile. Mei Lin,"

"Hai?" she said as she closed the laptop without turning it off.

"Come here"

Tomoyo looked at them as Jay pulled Mei Lin into a fierce kiss. She looked around and saw the police car stop a few meters behind them.

"Syaoran, there are cops in here. We'll guide you guys through later when they leave. In the mean time, watch out for those 14 guys. I'm out" Tomoyo said quickly as she closed her laptop and hid her communicator under her seat.

**xoxo**

"What are we supposed to do while they make out?" Naoko asked Rika.

Rika had an evil glint in her eye.

"Rika?" Rika replied with a wide smile. "No…Rika? Are you serious? You can't possibly do that y- Rika!" Naoko called out as her friend stepped out of the car.

**xoxo**

"What happened? I can't contact the girls" Mika said as he continued to repeatedly say Naoko's name through the communicator.

"Tomoyo just told me, cops arrived. They're gonna take care of 'em while we take out the 14 guys here. Think you can do it without your girls?" Syaoran asked with a smirk on his face.

Aki and Mika raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, it's just way easier if we have them" Aki said as they continued to walk down the hall after taking a left turn.

**xoxo**

Rika raised her hand over her eyes as the flashlight of the police officer was positioned directly at her face.

"Who are you?" came a deep male voice from one of the officers.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she replied rather seductively.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo saw Rika get out of the car since their car was parked in front of theirs. She watched her as she walked rather seductively and stopped by her window when the police spoke. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile.

**xoxo**

Rika heard them lower their guns and lower the flashlight they were holding up to her. She lowered her hand and knocked on Tomoyo's window.

"Tomoyo" she said in a longing voice as she opened the car door.

Tomoyo giggled before deliberately putting out one of her legs. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with boots that cut below her knee, a deep purple tube top that was close to black and her leather jacket. She had taken off her holster when she saw the police arrive.

"Rika" Tomoyo replied in the same tone as grabbed Rika by the waist and pulled Rika to herself in a hug with a seductive look on her face.

"What are two lovely girls such as yourselves doing here?"

The two girls walked over to them.

"What are your names?" Tomoyo asked as she stopped in front of one of them.

There were two officers. Both looked to be in their mid 20's and looked like they were new in the police force. Tomoyo and Rika were glad because they would never dare seduce an old guy…that would just be disgusting. They had to admit, these guys weren't handsome, nor were they ugly…they were normal. They paled in comparison to their boyfriends but what must be done has to be done.

"His name is Jack, I'm Hori" replied the man in front of Tomoyo.

"Well, you see…our friends are in there making out. It's her birthday today and we wanted her to have a great time" Rika started to explain to Jack as she leaned her back against his chest. "This place is private and we wanted that for her"

"Would you mind if we stay here a bit? We promise we wouldn't do anything against the rules" Tomoyo said in mock distress as she made herself fall onto Hori's arms.

"Yeah…we aren't even drinking. We don't like alcohol. It totally destroys a girl's figure you know?"

"Can you prove that to us?" Rika knew that the policeman wanted to check in the cars. If he did, he wouldn't find alcohol but guns and gadgets which would totally get them into more trouble.

Instead she settled something that would satisfy him. She kissed him straight on the lips.

**xoxo**

"Aki, you okay?" Mika asked after he shot 3 guys as Syaoran and Eriol went on.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch on my left arm...nothing big. Let's go"

"Okay, c'mon"

Both went after Syaoran and Eriol after they passed a lot of dead bodies with pools of blood on the ground.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo was shocked at Rika's actions but knew why she did it.

"Did you taste any alcohol officer?" Rika asked as she winked at him.

"N-Nothing" Jack managed to reply after he shook himself out of a daze.

"How about you?" Hori asked in front of Tomoyo with a raised eyebrow. "How will I know you haven't been drinking as well?"

'Just admit that you just wanna kiss me asshole' Tomoyo looked at him and smiled as he crashed his mouth onto hers in a forceful kiss.

Rika smiled and watched bemusedly at the girl she thought she knew.

"That proof enough?" Tomoyo said in a soft voice after she pulled back.

Hori was left in a daze.

**xoxo**

"Hey, you guys alright in there?"

"Naoko?" Mika, Aki, Eriol and Syaoran replied together.

"Hai, it's me…and only me for that matter"

"Where are the other girls?" Syaoran asked.

"Busy. Chiharu, Takashi, Mei Lin and Jay are making out for show. Rika and Tomoyo are outside, seducing the officers this very second" Naoko replied in a giggle.

"What?" Eriol and Aki said in unison.

"Don't worry, they're just kissing them to keep them away"

"What!" both men repeated again.

"Anyway, you've got 5 more men to take out at the end of the hallway after you round the next corner"

"Thanks" Aki muttered thinking about Rika.

Syaoran and Mika went ahead and took out the 5 guys with Eriol and Aki following them muttering some stuff about their betraying girlfriends.

"Oh stop sulking you two, they need to do it anyways. I would've joined them if I knew how to seduce"

Mika chuckled at her statement and was glad at her confession.

"Okay, take a left turn and you'll see the stairs. Go down and you'll see 2 guys at the end of it. Go on ahead and you'll meet 4 more but that's the last for that floor" Naoko supplied.

**xoxo**

"So, can we stay here for awhile?" Rika asked with a fake sad smile at Jake.

"Yeah, please?" Tomoyo begged while running the back of her palm through Hori's cheek.

"Well, you promise to stay out of trouble?" Jack said like he was the king who rules all.

Rika mentally rolled her eyes.

"Hai"

"Okay then, but only for today"

"Arigato" Rika said as she hugged Jack purposely pressing her body against him.

Jack held on to her waist and pulled her body even closer to his.

'Ugh! Get your paws off me already!' her mind screamed as she lessened her hold on him but he wouldn't let go.

Rika's face held pure disgust and Tomoyo could only look at her with pity, unknown to her that he man in front of her was closing their distance. She saw Rika give her a look. Tomoyo looked at her then turned to look at Hori only to be met by his lips against hers.

'Eww! Shit…damn it' Tomoyo's mind continued to swear as Hori didn't let go of her. She wanted to slap him silly but knew if she did it would totally ruin their chance. 'I hate this'

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, behind you!" Naoko said urgently as she saw a white dot moving behind a green dot but later the white dot turned black and disappeared from the screen.

"Okay, you guys are clear…move on to the floor below a- oh you're back!" Naoko said cheerfully as she saw Rika step back inside the car with a face like she was about to puke. "What's wrong?" Rika gave her a piece of paper as she removed her jacket and put on her holster then wore her jacket again. She set up the communicator and the lap top. Naoko giggled and gave her the piece of paper back watching Rika as she tore it up and threw it outside. "Hey, don't you wanna call him? Naoko giggled again.

"Oh shut up" Rika said with a smile. "I can't help it if I'm good in seducing" she giggled as well. "Aki?"

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo?"

"Sorry for taking awhile Syaoran"

Syaoran smirked.

"You know I can see you through the camera…don't give me that smirk"

"Can't help it"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

**xoxo**

"Mei Lin, what happened? What did Tomoyo do? Did she do anything t-"

"Eriol" Mei Lin interrupted. "Shoot that guy behind you first"

The white dot turned black.

"Okay now tell me!"

"Let her tell you when you get out of there"

"Hmph…fine then"

**xoxo**

"Rika!"

"I didn't do anything drastic if that's what you're thinking about right now. Anyway, we'll talk about it later, now concentrate. I want a boyfriend to run to, not a funeral of a dead man"

Aki smiled.

**xoxo**

"Okay, 2 guys left on that floor. When you finish up, go down the stairs you'll find 2 more guys by the hall way. You can go through the hall way until you find 3 doors lined together. The left door is empty, the middle door has Sakura in it, the door to the right has 4 men inside"

"Uh oh" Tomoyo heard from in front of her.

"What is it Mei Lin?"

Mei Lin just saw a white dot walk through the floor where Kins were killed and it ran back to the room where Tsuyoshi was.

_Loading…_

_Camera X2HY4 Activated_

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence Activated_

_Camera X2HY4 Merging Tech 4364_

…_Complete_

"One of Tsuyoshi's men walked in. He's telling Tsuyoshi right now"

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo said urgently. "Tsuyoshi knows you're in there, hurry it up before more Kins come!"

**xoxo**

Aki and Mika finished up the guys as Eriol looked through their pockets to Sakura's room.

"Eriol!"

Eriol got the keys and threw it to Syaoran as the three went over to guard behind him.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo, he's using the phone…I'm guessing he's calling for more guys to come here"

"Shit" Tomoyo muttered as she watched the green dot just a wall apart from the pink dot.

**xoxo**

Sakura heard a few men shouting from outside her room and she stood up abruptly.

"Eriol!" a voice shouted outside the door.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura said in a whisper, hoping she wasn't being delirious.

The door to her room clicked and she stepped back as it slowly opened.

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she saw him. A tear fell from her eyes as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I-I never thought y-you'd never come coz I thought you w-were mad at me"

"Sshhh…it's okay, I'm here…we're all here. C'mon we have to hurry or else more Kins come" he added in a serious note.

Sakura nodded and smiled as she saw Eriol, Aki and Mika looking at her.

Eriol nodded and went ahead, followed by her and Syaoran. Aki and Mika were taking the rear.

**xoxo**

"They got Sakura out" Rika said happily as she watched the 5 dots moving fast towards where the 4 dots came.

"Don't get too happy Rika"

"Nani?" she asked looking at Chiharu.

**xoxo**

_Change Activated_

_Loading…_

_General Scan Mode Activated…_

_Tracking…_

_Activation Successful_

…

_Identity Modification…_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

_Tracking…_

_Current Time: 10:29 PM - Saturday_

_Current Position: Vacant Point. Street of Warehouse 5. Downtown Tokyo, Japan._

…

_Loading…_

"We've got new and worse company" Tomoyo's voice spoke to everyone.

She did a general scan around her. A lot of dots were moving in and closing the distance between them…the dots were by the bridge and unfortunately for them, they took the same path as they did coming to Vacant Point.

"Where are you guys?" Tomoyo spoke through to Syaoran and the guys.

**xoxo**

"Tsuyoshi, they're nearing us. They'll be here shortly" Chris informed as he closed his cell phone.

"They better hurry up" Tsuyoshi said from his chair. "Shit. Li, how the hell did you find us" he added, muttering under his breath.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran! Where the hell are you?" Tomoyo screamed as she saw the dots about 20 or so nearing them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There isn't much action in this one since it was easy for the guys to kill of the Kins off coz of the technology they were using. I know it kinda lowered the action scale by making it easier for the good guys but I wanted them to get Sakura easily since I want to use her in the next action scenes.

Okay, I talk (or rather write) too much.

I'll be posting another story which I have written. I'll tell you guys the title and the summary when I post the next chapter. So, watch out for it!

Last but not least, _**HAPPY NEW YEAR** EVERYONE_! Ja!

**RaNe**


	15. So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Here's chapter 15 and I hope you'll like it.

By the way, I've started writing a second story and I'm gonna post it soon.

Title of the story: **Forever in My Heart**

That's it from me…Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**"So It Begins"**

* * *

"Here" came his voice but it wasn't from the communicator, it was coming from outside the car.

Syaoran opened the door to let Sakura in. He kissed her briefly before turning to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, give Sakura those extra guns I gave you" Tomoyo nodded. "How many are coming?"

"I've estimated it to be about 20 but there could be more"

Syaoran cursed under his breath before he faced everyone. "Okay, we'll most likely be facing a chase here. You guys stay safe alright? Try to loose them as much as you can and we'll talk through the communicator. Meet you all back in the mansion"

"Stay safe as well" Sakura told him making him smile.

"Oh and Jay" he added looking at him.

"Hai?"

"Let Mei Lin drive, she's crazy behind the wheel…you guys need to get away as fast as you can"

Mei Lin grinned before switching seats with Jay.

Syaoran shut the door before moving to the other car.

**xoxo**

"You guys ready?" Rika asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"I still don't get why Syaoran let you drive" Takashi said as he prepared his guns.

"You'll see" she said with a mischievous grin.

**xoxo**

"Katsumi, where are you?" a harsh voice spoke through her cell.

"We just entered Vacant Point" she replied casually.

"Well, hurry it up!"

"Don't blame us, we told you me and my sisters should've stayed with you guys. We haven't been doing anything for weeks!"

"Well, this is your chance…you're doing something right now aren't you? Now do it properly!"

"Gee…keep your briefs on! Call you later…" Katsumi flipped her phone and looked at her sisters.

They were riding in their car passing by Warehouse 2 with other Kins behind them riding their own cars and some were riding bikes.

"Kyoumi put the hood down and floor it…Tsuyoshi's pissed for letting that girl escape. We have to take the Wolves down"

"Well, it isn't our fault. He made that slut, Saori, go with him instead of us" Kimi pointed out.

"Try telling him that" Katsumi muttered as she readied her guns.

"Hold on" spoke Kyoumi as she pressed a button making the roof rise up and fold to the back then the car sped off faster than before followed by the others.

**xoxo**

"Guys, we gotta keep the girls safe. We have to lose 'em fast before we start a chase from the police. Just head over to the mansion…they can't get in without leaving their lives anyway" Syaoran said with a smirk as he watched the Kins from the side mirror of his bike.

The rest of the guys nodded and prepared their guns on the sides of their bikes. They wore their helmets and slid down the visors and gassed their bikes just as the girls started to speed off.

"Don't lose 'em!" Syaoran shouted as he kicked off the stand of his bike, sending him fast down the road after the cars, closely followed by Eriol, Aki and Mika.

**xoxo**

Sakura bent herself over to the front and pressed a button, making the roof of the car pull back. She seated herself again while glancing behind her seeing 4 cars and about a dozen bikes. Her gaze turned to the 4 bikes beside their cars and she guessed they were their guys.

"Sakura"

She turned around to look at Tomoyo, who was currently holding out a paper bag in front of Sakura while glancing once in awhile at the laptop that was settled on her lap.

"Nani?"

"Before I give you your necessary stuff, mind changing?"

Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy, she could also here a giggle coming from Mei Lin from the front of the car.

"Right now? Tomoyo, we're in a middle of a chase" she pointed out.

"Exactly, you could never move around freely wearing a skirt" Tomoyo said with a grin on her face.

Sakura couldn't help but agree with her but…at a time like this? She sighed and took the bag, dropping all its contents on the seat in the middle of her and Tomoyo.

"Jay, don't dare look back here until I finish changing"

**xoxo**

"We're nearing the exit of Vacant Point" rang Chiharu's voice through everyone's communicators. "Everyone, take a left turn on the 4th corner you'll see"

"Got it" a few people replied.

**xoxo**

"Where are they going?" Kimi asked as she squinted her eyes to look at the vehicles in front of them.

"They're taking the 2nd exit out Vacant Point" Kyoumi replied as she tried to go faster when she noticed the Wolves gaining speed. "Kat, tell the others to take the main exit out…some of 'em could head them off on the main street"

Katsumi followed as she was directed and told half the group.

**xoxo**

"You look hot Sakura" Tomoyo complimented as Sakura started strapping in her holster. "Now this is a major combo here…beauty mixed with danger is something a guy could only dream about"

She was glad Tomoyo brought the right type of clothes although it was a bit too much than what she would have preferred. She wore a tight black spaghetti strapped leather top that stopped above her bellybutton which allowed the gem on her bellybutton stud to sparkle when under the light. She wore tight black leather shorts that didn't even reach half of her thigh with it was a very thick belt as well as boots that took up half of the lower part of her legs and was closed with a zipper by the sides. Her holster which had her 2 guns was covered by the leather jacket she wore and 2 more guns were strapped around by her boots. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and held on to two more guns.

"Thanks Tomoyo" she said with a smile, then her gaze landed on Tomoyo's chest where a necklace hung by a thick gold chain was placed. Then she looked over to the laptop in her lap which she just noticed looked like her own. "Umm…Tomoyo?" she asked, still eyeing the laptop while glancing at the necklace.

Tomoyo looked at her and knew what she was thinking. "Oh, sorry for taking these instead of waiting for you to give it to us…we kinda found it in your room. We were planning to return it but it wouldn't come off, plus we found out it's a tracking device. It's how we found you so easily" she grinned at Sakura.

Sakura was glad at this although a bit disappointed that she didn't get to give it to them as a surprise. She settled with a nod while again looking back behind the car where the distance between them and the Kins was, luckily, increasing.

"Oh, and where this" Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura a communicator with the palmtop wired to it.

"Thanks"

Sakura clipped the palm top to her belt and attached the communicator to her ear and positioned the mic.

"Hey" Sakura said through the mic.

"Hey babe, that you?" came Syaoran's smooth voice through the ear piece.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the nickname he called her.

"Yah, you alright over there?" Sakura said as she turned to look at her left side where a bike was running beside them by a few meters from them. She noticed the rider glance at her.

"Yeah, you look great in that top by the way" he said making her blush. "Anyway, we're nearing the exit, once we get through, the action will surely begin. Stay safe and get back to the mansion as fast as you can"

"I should be telling you that as well" Sakura said as Mei Lin did a fast turn to the left with Syaoran now ahead of them as they were in a narrow street. "Don't go thinking that you'd rather die just to keep us alive"

"What made you think that?"

"Coz I know you Syaoran"

"You know me too well for a girl who only hooked up with me for a month and a few days"

"I take time to know my boyfriend"

"That's good to know. We're gonna be outta here in a minute or so. The exit gate is coming to view…we'll talk later. Just keep your communicator on. Love you"

"Hai, love you too" Sakura said as she looked up and saw a came getting nearer to them.

"Hmm…Syaoran's getting soft" came Mei Lin's voice.

"Oh shuddup" he growled making Sakura giggle as she started to focus on what's happening.

**xoxo**

"Okay, we start shooting when we get out to the main road since this place is too small to actually do anything that isn't pointless. For now, try to catch up to them before they get out of sight" Katsumi ordered through her cell phone as they entered the narrow street leading to the 2nd exit.

"What if we attract the police?" a male voice came through from the phone.

"To hell with the police! Just kill 'em then! They're way easier to get rid off than those Wolves" Katsumi yelled as she forcefully flipped back her phone.

**xoxo**

"Hey Rika" Mei Lin's voice rang.

"Hai?" Rika was trying to focus on the road since the street was narrow and dark.

"Once we get out Tomoyo said just go straight and towards the mansion.

"Hai, what about you guys?"

"We're taking the other way so we scatter them. We'll be turning right once we get through"

"Okay then…meet you later"

**xoxo**

"Yo man, where's your girl?" a boy about 17 years old said as he did a complicated handshake with his friend who came up to him.

"She'll be comin' round later" said his friend who went over to take some beer from the crate behind the group.

There was a gathering in a dark street of downtown Tokyo but nobody knew about it, not because they didn't tell anyone, it's because they were not popular, more like nobodies. A few guys there were kissing their girlfriends; some were fooling around by vandalizing on the bare walls, marking the name of their gang: 'Ace'.

They all stopped as they heard motors nearing their location.

"What the hell is that?" asked a girl of about 16 as she stood up from her spot on her boyfriend's lap.

They saw headlights a car shown off from a gate which was just across the building wall they were hanging out in.

**xoxo**

"Rika! The gate is closed, what are we gonna do?" Naoko asked as she looked ahead of them.

"See for yourself. Hold on tight"

Rika shifted the gears and went on faster, now only a few meters away.

**xoxo**

The Ace Gang looked on as a car was nearing them. They stuck their bodies to the wall in hope of not getting hit when it comes.

"What the hell are they doing?" hissed one of the guys.

**xoxo**

"Woooooohhh!" Chiharu shouted with a huge smile on her face from the front seat as Rika crashed through the wire gates and the car flew off and landed on the ground.

They were supposed to go down a ramp but because of the speed they were going, they weren't able to use the ramp at all.

"That was way cool!" Naoko said with a giggle.

"I have to admit, you have guts Rika…I pity the car though" Takashi pointed out.

"Yeah well" was all she replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oi Rika…some driving" Aki said through the communicator as she grinned madly.

**xoxo**

"Woooooohhh!"

The Ace gang looked on as a black convertible car crashed through the gate and flew to the ground.

"What the hell?"

They all looked at the scene in front of them with surprised faces as a bike and another took off after the car.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, we'll be taking a right on the next corner when we get out"

"I'm coming with you"

Mei Lin rolled her eyes.

"Fine then"

She saw Rika, Mika and Aki drive out or rather fly out of the gate and she grinned.

"This is gonna be fun" she shifted gears and floored the pedal and zoomed off after Syaoran who was at a considerable distance ahead of them.

**xoxo**

Syaoran landed on the ground and slowed down to let Mei Lin drive off ahead of him. He glanced to the people to his right and smirked at them although they couldn't see it because of his helmet covering his head.

He saw Mei Lin coming nearer but he looked at one of the guys as he asked him something.

"Hey, who are you guys?"

"You'll find out soon enough" was all Syaoran said as Mei Lin's car flew off and he gassed his bike again. As the car landed, he took off after them beside Eriol who was behind them.

**xoxo**

"They're out. Keep after them" Kimi shouted at the men who were on bikes behind their car. "Hey! Some of you keep to the 1st car! We'll take the 2nd one!" she yelled again as she saw the 2nd car swerve to the left and the 1st one was still ahead of them.

**xoxo**

Mei Lin made a sharp turn to the left, leaving smoke to trail as she did. Syaoran and Eriol came right after. A few cars and bikes were still on them but Mei Lin saw a few who moved on ahead to Rika and the rest from the rear view mirror.

"Syaoran and Eriol are moving ahead" Tomoyo said as she noticed the green and blue dots on the screen go faster and nearer to them.

**xoxo**

Syaoran looked back at the Kins and cursed.

"Mei Lin, just move on. We'll be right behind you later. We can't hit them at our current position"

**xoxo**

"What are you up to?" Sakura asked instead of letting Mei Lin reply. She glanced at him as he and Eriol were drawing nearer.

"You'll find out" was all he said as he and Eriol drove of until they reached to the front of the car. "We'll be right behind you later"

Syaoran and Eriol drove off until they both were too far away to see in the dark.

Mei Lin noticed the Kins behind them getting nearer.

"This is it" she said. "Once we exit this street, we'll be on the main road. Get ready guys"

As Mei Lin said this, the shooting began. A few bikers from behind them gained speed and reached just a few meters behind them. Mei Lin did a sharp turn to the right and entered the main road where a few cars were driving through.

"Sakura"

"Syaoran?"

"Hai. We're behind you guys. We're following the Kins from behind. Take out the ones closest to you. We'll try to hold them off back here"

"Okay then" Sakura said as turned and kneeled on her seat.

A truck did an overtake and was currently following them and Sakura couldn't see where the Kins were since it was huge. She pointed her gun at the truck driver. The poor guy's eyes widened and he slowed down. Sakura giggled but stopped as she saw 3 guys on bikes pull up ahead of it.

The silencer on her gun wasn't on, and she did it deliberately as to warn civilians to stay away. The bikes weren't close enough to have a clear shot on the drivers but Sakura still shot at their direction anyway.

The 3 bikers were still coming towards them but 1 of them was going slower than usual. 1 of them drove up faster and was going over to Tomoyo's side of the door. She saw this and waited for him. As the biker came close and fast enough, she deliberately opened the door and sent the guy flying off his bike.

"Poor car" Tomoyo whispered making Sakura giggle.

"Move damn it!" Mei Lin screamed while constantly slamming her fist on the horn.

**xoxo**

"Mei Lin, can you head on over to the Freeway?" Chiharu spoke through the communicator.

"Why?"

"We're heading there right now. We can get 'em together"

"Okay, meet you there in 5"

"Fuck" Takashi said in the background.

"Oh my God Takashi!" Naoko gasped.

"Takashi?" asked Chiharu as she looked back at him from the front seat and saw blood.

"Chiharu?"

"I-I'll talk to you later Mei Lin. Just go there okay?" she turned to look at Takashi again and saw blood run through his shirt. There was a dark blood stain on his left shoulder. "Those mother fuckers" she hissed seeing a car and about 5 bikes follow them. "Naoko, let's switch"

"Right now?"

"Yeah right now, now move"

Chiharu slipped through the middle and on the back seat as Naoko did the same to the front seat.

"Are you okay?"

"I can still move but I shouldn't or else the blood will flow faster"

Chiharu looked around for something she could use to stop the blood. She settled with her hanky that was in her jacket. She wiped the wound with tissue that was in the car and wrapped her hanky around the wound through his armpit.

"That alright?"

"Yeah, thanks" he pecked her lightly on the lips.

"Now, try to rest up until things get more intense"

"What are you doing?" he asked as Chiharu took out her guns from her holster and readied them.

"Payback" she smirked as she looked back at the car which was nearest to them with the 5 bikes following it.

Chiharu positioned her guns at the driver's seat and continued to pull the trigger as it kept on swerving to the left and right trying to avoid her shots. This kept on until it finally did a sharp turn to the right and hit the wall.

"You deserved that you bastards" she hissed then looked at Takashi. "I guess those shooting lessons we took does come in handy"

Takashi shook his head and looked back then saw the 5 bikers pass through the crash and continue to follow them.

"They're back"

"Me and Aki will handle this. Go on ahead and meet up with Mei Lin on the freeway" Mika said through the communicator. "We'll meet there later"

Indeed the 2 bikes which were ahead of them moved to let the car through and they both fell back.

**xoxo**

"Another traffic jam? At this time of night? You've got to be joking!" Mei Lin growled as she craned her neck to see the commotion. "Oh fuck this" she muttered as she looked to her right where the same road will lead to the freeway but a car was blocking the way. "Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo…take over this car will yah? Jay, come with me"

Mei Lin did the unthinkable and stepped out of the car. Jay looked at her before following as she walked up to the driver's side of the car to their right.

"Hey Mei Lin!" Sakura called out. Since she didn't look back she went over to the driver's seat and Tomoyo went over to the seat beside her.

"What is she doing?" Tomoyo asked.

**xoxo**

"Hey you, get out" Mei Lin ordered the guy who was driving the car.

"Hell no" he said and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I said move it!" Mei Lin ordered again but now took out one of her guns from her holster and pointed it between his eyes. "Unless you don't wanna keep your life anymore"

"S-Sure, whatever…just don't hurt me"

The guy stepped out of the car shakily as Jay went over to the seat beside Mei Lin.

"You have a number?" Mei Lin asked the guy.

He didn't move.

"Look, I'm gonna send this car back to you. If I ruin it I'll buy you a new one, seeing as this is kinda expensive for you to buy a new one"

The guy gave her his card. Mei Lin read it before pocketing it.

"Thanks" she winked at him before moving out to the right and down the road.

**xoxo**

"There she goes" Tomoyo said.

Sakura moved out after Mei Lin.

"Hey Sakura, take the left road once we get out of this one" Tomoyo said after looking at her laptop.

"Okay"

"Mei Lin" Tomoyo started.

"Yeah?"

"Once we get out of the road, take a right…we'll take a left. We'll still end up on the freeway anyway. We'll be getting there together form opposite sides"

"Okay…meet yah there" once she said this, Sakura did a left turn as Mei Lin did a right.

**xoxo**

"Jay, can you get the hood down? Thank God this is a BMW Roadster or else we would have been left behind with a cheap car"

**xoxo**

"Sakura, where are you guys?" Syaoran asked through the communicator.

"We took a detour through the tunnel since there's too much traffic through the main entry to the freeway. We're meeting with Rika and the others up there"

"We'll head there later"

**xoxo**

"Damn" Eriol muttered as the side of his bike hit a car beside him.

The traffic was extreme.

"Eriol, we're taking a detour to the tunnel. The girls are going through there"

Syaoran looked back and saw the 2 cars that were the Kins being held up and what was left of their used-to-be-many bikers struggling to get through while still shooting at their direction.

**xoxo**

"Oh fuck this!" Kyoumi screamed as she beeped the horn irately.

"I'm off" Katsumi said as she went out of the car. She saw one of their own men on a bike not to far from their position and ran to him. "Hey, get off…go to the car and ride with Kimi and Kyoumi…I'm heading after those Wolves"

The guy on the bike nodded and gave her his helmet before running towards the car.

Katsumi wore the helmet and slid down the visor after checking if her guns were still there. She gassed the bike and took off through the traffic and straight to the freeway. She noticed that the reason of the traffic jam was coz of a fire from a crash. It was one of the cars of the Kins as well as 2 other of their bikes.

"Damn Wolves" she hissed to herself as she sped off beyond the fire and to the clear tunnel that headed to the freeway.

**xoxo**

Sakura entered the freeway and saw Mei Lin follow a few minutes later, they sped off and caught up with Rika, Aki, Mika and later was Syaoran and Eriol behind them.

"Everyone alright?" Mei Lin asked everyone through the communicator.

"Takashi got shot but we managed to stop the bleeding" came Chiharu's voice.

"I'm alright now" Aki said, talking about the scratch on his arm he got from the warehouse.

"I'll be fine" Eriol said.

"What's wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing…uh…nothing serious" he said rather unconvincingly.

"No one's following us, everyone take a stop" Sakura ordered. Syaoran was about to say otherwise but Rika and Mei Lin already slowed down so they followed.

Sakura and Tomoyo stepped out the car and went over to Eriol.

"Shit" Sakura whispered.

"Eriol! You said you'll be fine! How the hell are you gonna be fine with that?" Tomoyo screamed seeing blood still dripping from his right side.

Eriol smiled unsurely while wincing from the pain.

"Tomoyo, take Eriol to the car. You drive and he'll ride with you. I'll drive the bike" Sakura said.

"No you're not, you can't even carry that" Syaoran spoke seriously.

"I may look and seem weak at times but that's only when I can't do anything about it. But I tell you, I'm not weak when there are options, and this seems like an option" she said seriously without looking at Syaoran as she helped Eriol down the bike with Tomoyo.

"I'll ride with Tomoyo and Eriol, I'll help out Eriol while Tomoyo's driving, and I'll navigate as well" Naoko suggested as she stepped into the car with Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura nodded and took Eriol's helmet. Syaoran went over to her and grabbed her wrist, making her turn to look at him.

"Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't" Sakura said with a smile as she pecked him on the cheek.

Everyone set their communicators for name activation before getting ready. Now, all they need to do was say the name of the person they want to talk to tell them something instead of grabbing the palmtop to set the address. Naoko wished she had noticed this mode could be used earlier to tell the others.

Sakura undid her ponytail, wore the helmet and slid the visor down before gassing the bike. The cars sped off ahead with Aki and Mika. Syaoran was already wearing his helmet and looked over at Sakura. She nodded and both sped off after the group.

**xoxo**

"Where the hell are they?" Katsumi hissed as she continued to speed up the road. She passed through a couple of cars and bikes from the Kins and they all grouped back together and are now looking for their target.

"Hey Kat!" a girl shouted from beside her.

Katsumi glanced for awhile and noticed it was her sisters.

"We found them!" Kimi shouted again. "They're not too far ahead of us"

Katsumi nodded as she and her sister sped off faster along with the others who were catching up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, school starts tomorrow…sadly. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna update any less. Lol. Since my exams were done before Christmas break, we're not doing anything mind boggling that'll stop me from writing.

Besides, I've finished a couple of chapters during Christmas break, so I'll still be updating.

For now, I hope you liked this chapter. Ja!

**RaNe**


	16. Ending the Wrong Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Okay, this chapter is shorter than the rest of the chapters I have written so far but I still hope you'll like it. There's a new twist added to the story and I hope you guys are okay with it…it is a bit shocking, but anyways, I hope you'll like this!

By the way! I also just posted the first chapter to **Forever in My Heart** so try looking for it and reading it. I hope you'll like it too!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

** "Ending the Wrong Way"**

* * *

Sakura winced as a bullet collided with her bike and made a sharp sound. She looked through the mirror and saw a bike and a car gaining on them along with other cars and bikes following behind it.

"Everyone, they're here" she said as she made to go faster. She saw the others glance behind them.

Another gunshot erupted and Sakura saw the glass from the backlights of Mei Lin's car shatter. Mei Lin was the car closest to her and Syaoran and she could hear her scream out a swear word at this.

**xoxo**

"Damn, almost had her" Kimi said as she sat up properly on the head of the seat and positioned her gun again.

"We can't do it like this" Kyoumi said as she gained more speed and was just a few meters away from the 2 bikes and a black BMW which she never saw before. "That one of them?" she asked her sister.

"Probably, the car is with them" Kimi aimed for the car and shot the headlights.

Kimi grinned hearing the driver of the car curse although it was faint, she still heard it.

"Enough with this, speed up Kyoumi"

**xoxo**

Katsumi mentally smiled, she was right behind the girl on the bike and was about to take out her gun from the side of the bike.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Sakura from in front of her. Sakura's bike swerved to the left and they were now side by side.

Sakura looked over at the gun strapped to the left side of the bike and kicked it, making it fall to the ground.

"Bitch!" Katsumi shouted, kicking Sakura's leg with her foot.

"You're the bitch!" Sakura shouted back as she kicked her back with equal force.

Katsumi took out the small knife hidden by the mirror and swiped it at Sakura who had just moved her bike away from her just in time. She followed Sakura as she moved over to the left, constantly making swipes of her knife but always missing.

Syaoran was on Sakura's other side, he had his gun out but Sakura was in the way so he couldn't shoot at all.

"Everyone, help us out back here" Syaoran shouted through the communicator.

The cars in front of them were still at a fast speed but slower than before, the cars and bikes behind them started to catch up to them.

"Mika, help Sakura out since your on the other side of that woman" Syaoran said since he noticed the long brown hair coming from Sakura's opponent.

Syaoran noticed 3 bikers right behind him. He cursed as he sped off ahead from the others, making the bikers head after him. Sakura was still having trouble with the same opponent since Mika was occupied by 2 other bikers. Aki was stuck with Rika's car and were chased by another car and 4 bikers. Tomoyo was being chased by 6 bikers and Mei Lin was being chased by a car and 3 bikers.

"Damn it, there are more of them than we thought" Chiharu asked as she tried to shoot one of the bikers who was closest to them.

Rika glanced to her left and saw Aki slam his bike to one of the Kin bikers and made him slide through the road.

"Hey, use these" Takashi said as he pulled out a case from under the seat.

Chiharu saw the man she shot fall off his bike and slam to the side of the road before she turned to Takashi. She took the round gun and inserted one of the tubes inside.

She aimed for the car right behind them and directed her gunshots to the window. The front glass eventually shattered and revealed 4 guys in the car who started shooting as well.

"Shit" Chiharu cursed as her left arm got hit and blood started to seep through the wound. She raised the round gun and tried to steady her aim through the open car and triggered it.

A flare shot out of the gun and landed inside the car. Chiharu turned back and sat on her seat as she heard the explosion from behind them.

"Stay still" Takashi said as he removed the hanky from his own wound and tied it around hers.

"Don't, what about yours?" she said through the pain.

"We need to avoid the blood from spilling…I'll just use Rika's scarf"

Without asking, Takashi bent over and took the small and thin piece of cloth from Rika's neck and tied it to his wound.

"You guys should really be careful. Anyway, good job but we still have 2 bikers on our tail. Aki will take care of them, I have to get you two back to the mansion fast"

Aki fell back and rode side by side with the two Kins as Rika drove off faster.

"Guys, I gotta take Chiharu and Takashi back home…they got shot and need to get taken care off. I'll be going ahead" Rika said through the communicator, hearing muffled replies of "Yeah" and "Sure".

**xoxo**

"Will you fuck off?" Mei Lin screamed to the biker who held his gun at her from outside of the car by her side.

Jay was busy taking care of the 2 other bikers at his side so she had to take care of this one by herself. Mei Lin abruptly opened her door and hit the biker with it, making him drop his gun but he didn't slow down. Mei Lin repeated this over and over again until the biker finally fell off his bike leaving the door pretty beaten up.

"Fuckers" Jay muttered from her other side.

Mei Lin looked at him and saw a rip and small blood stain on his right forearm.

"You alright?"

"Bastards were able to scratch me with a knife. I took care of them though" he said with a smile showing that it wasn't a wound to fuss about.

Just then a slamming sound came from the back of the car. Jay turned around and shouted.

"Asshole!" he shouted behind him. Mei Lin saw from the rear view mirror that a guy was currently hanging on to the car, lying by the baggage area and holding on to the back seats so not to fall off.

Mei Lin swerved the car right and left, trying to make him fall, but he didn't…the guy held on tighter than ever. An explosion erupted from ahead of them, Mei Lin saw Tomoyo drive off around the wreckage. She saw this as an opportunity and hit the brakes rapidly. The guy who was hanging on the backside shouted as he was sent flying to the front hood of the car.

Jay and Mei Lin smirked. Jay stood from his seat and pulled the guy off the front and to the ground. He pointed his gun at the groaning man and shot him dead as Mei Lin started to drive off around and away from the wreckage with now only the car that had 2 girls following them.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo suddenly turned the wheel and around the blaze and saw the 4 bikers still following them. The other 2 were taken care of, courtesy of Naoko who shot them dead when she saw them by her door side and she started her shooting out of panic.

One of the bikers caught up to them and was now riding on Eriol's side of the car. Tomoyo crashed the car to the biker and slammed the biker against the side of the road which was just a railing that separated the road from the other road down below. She kept this up until the guy was crushed in between and eventually fell off the side.

3 left and they were pretty far ahead from them. Tomoyo floored the break and turned the wheel abruptly and did a turn around now facing the 3 bikers who stopped away ahead from her.

"I gotta take care of these guys by one shot…Naoko, I'm gonna crash through those guys, whoever I can't hit, shoot them with your gun. We gotta hurry and take Eriol back to the mansion" Tomoyo said, glancing at Eriol who had his eyes closed because of the pain but, extraordinarily yet expectedly was still smiling.

"Hai!" Naoko said as she readied her gun making it click.

Tomoyo nodded and floored the pedal and drove off in a fast pace already. The bikers, much to her surprise started to turn around and head the other way, away from her. Tomoyo smiled, she was too close for them to get away. She noticed one of them ahead of the others, but when she was side by side 2 of the bikers she hit the breaks and did two 360 turns, hitting the guys off their guys in the process. When they stopped, Naoko aimed her gun at the one trying to escape and hit him square at the back, making him fall.

"Mission complete!" Naoko said as she high-fived with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo drove off again towards the mansion.

"I hope the others are alright" she whispered to herself.

**xoxo**

"Damn" Syaoran muttered to himself. He was trying to lose the bikers and ended up being chased by them _and_ the police.

Syaoran had met Mika along the way and went on together with now 5 bikers from the Kins on their tail and 4 cars from the police. Of course, the police weren't a problem, they were easy to get rid off but they just made it more difficult for them to get rid of the Kins.

"Mika"

"What is it?"

They were currently off the freeway and back to the main road and cars yet again blocked them and it wasn't easy to get through.

"Care to play a game?"

"Are you crazy?"

"What do you think?"

Syaoran heard Mika sigh. "Ok, what game of yours are we playing now?"

"Tag-hide and seek"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the police and the Kins will play tag, and we'll play hide and seek with them…we'll do the hiding. I'm not chicken but I'm sick of this pointless chase. They're hardly doing any shooting"

"Yeah, I agree on you with your last statement" Mika said as he followed Syaoran in between cars and through the sides of the road, leaving the Kins and the police to struggle. "So, wanna play now?"

"Wait for the traffic light to turn green"

No later the traffic light turned green, indicating a go. The two zoomed off and was overtaking cars ahead of them and did a sharp, silent and unnoticed turn to an alleyway.

**xoxo**

"They're gone!" Takashi said from his bed.

Takashi and Chiharu had been treated by Wei who turned out to be the Wolves butler _and_ personal doctor. They along with Rika were watching the news and the chase which was still going on between their friends and their enemies was still going on.

"What's going on here?" Tomoyo asked, entering the room.

"Syaoran and Mika are gone! The police are now chasing the Kins! They also have cameras on Sakura and Mei Lin" Takashi explained then did a double take on Tomoyo. "When did you get here?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she sat herself on the couch near the bed, beside Rika.

"Just got here, Eriol's being treated right now. Naoko's fine but wanted her head to get checked out since she hit the side of the car when I drove coming here...oh my gosh Sakura!"

**xoxo**

"Shit" Sakura cursed as the knife ran through her skin making a huge cut appear on her leg.

"Huh! Give up girly?"

"Not on your life bitch" Sakura hissed as she suddenly hit the brakes and shot the girl who still drove on.

"Damn it!" Katsumi shrieked as she started to lose control of the bike. She jumped off, holding on to her wound where blood started to form on her jeans. Sakura shot her the same place she sliced her with her knife.

Sakura drove on towards her form on the ground, pointing the gun towards the girl's heart. Katsumi took off her helmet and glared up at her. Before Sakura could trigger her gun, a shot erupted behind her and the side mirror of her bike shattered. She turned around and saw a car coming towards them a girl was driving, and behind them was another car which was the BMW Mei Lin was driving. Shots continued to erupt from behind her and bullets came to her, getting louder and closer to her every time a shot came. Sakura looked at the girl on the ground before keeping her gun again.

"I'll get you next time" she told Katsumi as she started gassing the bike. She could here police sirens from afar and was now annoyed at the helicopter above them. She looked up and saw a man holding a camera at her.

"I'll look forward to it" Katsumi said with a smirk as Sakura drove off, followed by the black car. She turned around and saw her sisters pull up with the car.

"Kat! Are you alright?" Kimi asked as she rushed to her, followed by Kyoumi who was walking slowly while holding her side.

"What happened to you?" Katsumi asked her twin.

"The black haired bitch got both of us but Kim's isn't that serious" she hissed while wincing.

"C'mon" Kimi said as she helped Katsumi off the ground. "We gotta get you guys treated. I don't wanna be an only child"

"We have to go after them" Kyoumi said.

"We'll get them next time…I'll make sure of it. We gotta hurry though, the police are coming" Katsumi said as the sound of sirens got louder by the second.

**xoxo**

"Wow, Mei Lin sure got her" said Naoko as the TV showed a zoom in scene where Mei Lin stood from her car and shot the driver of the car next to them making the other car speed off faster and away from her and Jay's car.

The scene on the TV switched to Sakura and the other female biker just as she jumped off of the bike with Sakura who stopped near her holding up a gun.

"Get her!" Tomoyo screamed.

They saw two cars behind them and Sakura drove off followed by the car Mei Lin was driving. They smiled seeing Mei Lin look up and give the camera the finger before the camera switched to the 3 female Kins left behind. The 3 girls in the car drove off fast and were now followed by the police before the TV showed the news lady again.

"_Police says this is once again caused by dangerous gangs from the Wolves and the Kins. Police have been trying and are still trying to find evidences to use against these gangs to avoid further damage and harm on the innocent. Leaders of these gangs namely Xiao Lang Li of the Wolves and Tsuyoshi Shikou of the Kins are said to be wanted by the police for several years now for many charges but seems unable to find any hard evidence against them. The police remain to follow through these incidents in hopes to finally put an end to these disturbances that have been occurring in Japan. On other news, it seems like the top businessman Mr.-"_ the TV suddenly clicked off, making everyone turn to see who did it. Their gazes fell on Syaoran who was by the door holding another remote and beside him was Mika.

Naoko ran to his arms and kissed him.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Mika asked making Tomoyo nod.

"Chiharu and Takashi are done with the healing bit…Eriol and Aki are still there being treated"

"Where's Sakura, Mei Lin and Jay?" asked Syaoran.

"The news showed them heading off…they're probably heading here right now" Tomoyo said.

Syaoran, for once, looked openly worried. He wanted to go back after Sakura but the police were still looking for him and if they did find him, which they haven't done for the past years, it would mean trouble for the gang _and_ major scolding from the family.

**xoxo**

"I still don't get why you didn't ask for our help" Ren said as he helped Wei clean up Jay's wound.

"We wanted as less people to go but the girls didn't want to get left behind since Sakura's their friend" Eriol explained from the other bed he used with Aki sitting by the edge, next to the one Jay and Mei Lin were sitting on.

Ren, Keichii, Mike, Jiyuu, Aya, Emi, Ayumi and Hisami have seen the TV report of the car chase between gangs since they were all hanging out by the pool outside the mansion while watching TV from the bar that was beside the pool. They never realized that the rest of the guys were doing a mission and they wanted to help out.

Mei Lin, Jay and Sakura have just escaped the police and entered the mansion and straight to the clinic as Mei Lin instructed to get their wounds mended before meeting the others.

Now Ren, who was with Wei when they entered the hospital looking room, was telling them off for not telling the rest of the gang while treating their wounds one by one.

"I think I should go over to Syaoran" Sakura said trying to leave the room.

"You're not going anywhere until you get your wounds healed…and a proper meal" Mei Lin ordered. Sakura had a huge cut on her leg and a graze on her upper left arm where a bullet nearly got through that she didn't notice she got until Ren helped her move to a bed.

Sakura sighed and walked back to the empty bed beside Jay's.

**xoxo**

"They got away!" Tsuyoshi screamed, slamming his fist on the table of his office. He was back at his mansion and the 3 sisters along with not more than half the Kins who were in the chase just came back scarred and looking half-dead.

"Not our fault this whole thing started!" Kimi screamed back at him. She had the unfortunate job to report to their boss about everything since the rest as well as her sisters were being treated at that very moment.

Tsuyoshi was swearing under his breath, greatly pissed off but then his facial expression changed in an instant. Kimi raised an eyebrow at him, knowing his head was stirring up something new.

"Not to worry, I have something else in mind"

'Knew it' Kimi thought wearily.

**xoxo**

It was close to midnight; Sakura sighed and rolled on her bed thinking of the day's events. She was held hostage and was freed on the same day. This day is definitely the weirdest and most dangerous she had ever lived through but she still wasn't satisfied and knew Syaoran wasn't either.

She wanted desperately to get revenge on Tsuyoshi. If she had the upper hand she would've did something when they were back at the warehouse. She couldn't believe herself either; she had changed so much over a day. When she saw Eriol hurt and declared that she would drive his bike and said her little speech, she felt different, almost wild.

Sakura liked the feeling…it was like being free to do anything to avenge those she loved, her family, her friends…no…her second family. But this wasn't how she was brought up. She was born as a sophisticated and chic lady, not a wild and dangerous gangster.

"Sakura?"

Sakura rolled again to face the side of the door and saw Syaoran standing by the doorway.

"Hey" she said with a smile as she came up to a sitting position, leaning against the head board of her bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you're not being kidnapped again" he said as he sat on the side of her bed, head resting on his hands.

"Really, what's wrong?" she asked again, not convinced by what he said.

"Okay…this is exactly why I never wanted to get too close to someone besides my family" he explained as he turned to look at her. "Because when I do, I know that person will end up getting hurt…or worse dead"

"But I'm not dead"

"Yeah but only by chance…if we didn't find and take these necklaces, we wouldn't have found you until tomorrow. And if we only found you tomorrow, you would have been dead when we got there to get you. I don't want to lose you!"

"Syaoran, I-"

Sakura didn't finish her sentence as Syaoran's lips crashed onto her own. She was shocked but still accepted his forward gesture. They fell onto the bed with him on top of her. She moaned as his lips escaped hers and landed on her neck, licking and sucking on it as he slowly went down by her cleavage. She was wearing a white, loose spaghetti top and a white pajama with it, so it was easy to access her clothes and get through to her skin. He slipped down the straps of her top and revealed her white bra.

She looked at him and pulled his head to her chest, not giving him the chance to talk at all. Syaoran did as she wanted and unclasped her bra with ease and took an erect nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around it. She moaned at this as his other hand massaged her other breast. Sakura was pressing one of her knees to Syaoran's nether regions and noticed him go hard.

Syaoran took off his own pajamas and slid off his briefs as Sakura took the hint and took off her own. He positioned himself back on top of her and looked at her with an emotionless yet questioning look.

Sakura nodded at him as he entered her in an instant. Sakura was shocked at his sudden and forceful actions but she couldn't contemplate through it further as her mind exploded with thoughts of him and the way he was pleasuring her at that very moment.

He pushed deep into her while kissing her, muffling all her moans. He was at a past pace, Sakura would've found it painful but it was too pleasurable for her to notice. He left her mouth and landed yet again on her neck. His hands rested on her breast and massaged them roughly yet gently at the same time. Sakura felt like her head was about to explode. She had wanted this and it felt like it is yet isn't Syaoran at all. Having sex with him now seemed different from the last one. The last time they did it, he was gentle, slow and it was full of passion. Now it's full of lust, he's faster and rough yet still seems gentle with her at the same time.

She didn't understand this but didn't mind at all since they were currently in a situation which made her unable to think of anything too clearly. They both reached their climax as she screamed his name but it was shortly stopped as he kissed her on the lips. He released out of her as he continued to kiss her but much more passionately now. Now she was really confused.

Then he stopped.

Sakura looked at him as he clasped back her bra, slipped her top back on her and raised her panties and pajamas to her waist. He was avoiding her gaze as he too wore back his own clothes. They were both sweating but he didn't seem to care as he helped her off the bed.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked unsurely. She had a wonderful time and was feeling really tired from all of it. She didn't want to stand just yet but he seemed still capable of doing so.

Syaoran turned around and walked to the door. Sakura was about to move towards him but he stopped as his hand landed on the knob.

"I can't take this any longer…we can't stay together anymore, I'm sorry Sakura" he whispered as he left the room without looking back, shutting the door lightly.

Sakura stared at the place he once stood, processing everything that had just happened and what he had just said. Then her legs finally gave in as she fell unconscious on the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what did you think about the ending? I didn't want Syaoran and Sakura to break up but I had my reasons for doing this. Lol.

Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters! I'll update this soon and my other story as well.

Ja!

**RaNe**


	17. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I got from the last chapter! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you guys liked it! I kinda had a fight with myself if I were to make Syaoran and Sakura break up…so, it ended up like that.

Anyways, read this chapter to see what'll happen to them!

This chapter is a bit longer than the others…this is for not updating right away. Hope you'll like this! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

** "Betrayal"**

* * *

"Have you seen Sakura?" Tomoyo asked everyone as she re-entered the dining room. She had been going around the house looking for her but just couldn't find her.

"Iie, but I wanted to tell her something earlier but I also can't find her" Rika said from her seat beside Aki.

"We can't find Syaoran either" Mika spoke up.

"They're just probably making out somewhere or something" Mei Lin said, not wanting the rest to bother about the couple.

"I guess" Tomoyo muttered as she sat on the empty chair.

"Where's Eriol?" Naoko asked her.

"Still in the white room…Ren suggested he stay put for today so he'll fully recover by tomorrow"

**xoxo**

"I hope I don't regret what I did last night" Syaoran said in a whisper as he drove around the city, thinking about everything that had happened.

He truly loves Sakura but he doesn't want her to get into danger because of his sake, it just wasn't fair to her. She was an original quiet and normal rich girl who was supposed to have nothing to do with danger, but if she stayed with him, everything will change and he didn't want that…he anted her to stay safe and out of harm's way. He knew he owed her an explanation as to why he suddenly left her but if he told her the real reason, it wouldn't make any difference, they would still end up being together.

The up side to everything is at least they won't have any trouble with the Kins for a bit of time, he knew Tsuyoshi was plotting his next move but also knew it would take time for him to put it into motion.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked through the cell phone.

"Sakura? Where are you? I haven't seen you all day yesterday! I thought you and Syaoran left together so I didn't worry but when he came home last night and you not with him, I was dead worried!"

"I'm okay…I just wanted a little time for myself"

"Oh, okay…need some company? I'd go after you…err…wherever you are"

"No thanks…I just wanted to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"All the things I've done in the past that hurt you…as well as the things I will do in the future that will hurt you"

"Umm…okay I guess. Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. By the way, just so you know, I really love you guys. Especially you, Eriol, Rika, Aki, Naoko, Mika, Chiharu, Takashi and the rest of the Wolves"

"We love you too" said Tomoyo surely but rather weirdly. Their conversation was getting weird but she still spoke the truth.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. I hope you'll understand that I have to do this, and I hope you'll forgive me for doing this. I'm not betraying you…I-I just have to do this. G-Goodbye Tomoyo"

"Huh? Wait! Sakura! What are you talking about? Don't hang up yet!" Tomoyo said hastily.

"You'll find out soon. Please don't hate me…tell the rest of the guys that too. Goodbye"

Before Tomoyo could say another word to keep her from hanging up, she did.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper to herself. She didn't understand everything that had just happened but she didn't like it one bit.

**xoxo**

"Boss, you have a visitor" a man said rather unsurely as he peeked his head inside Tsuyoshi's office.

"Let her in, I've been expecting her" he said as he watched the man beside him ready a video camera.

**xoxo**

"Ugh! School again the day after tomorrow" Chiharu said with a sigh. "I'm glad they didn't do anything this week. I called May and she told me we didn't miss out on anything important"

"Yeah…honestly, I don't want to go to school anymore. I mean, what's the point? Our exams are done weeks ago. There's only a month left until the graduation ceremony and a few weeks until Prom" said Rika.

Tomoyo walked in the room where everyone gathered and just hung out.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo just smiled and sat on the floor in front of the sofa, thinking about Sakura. What was going on? It had been a week since she called and she still didn't come back. She was getting worried. But then again she did send a txt message last night telling her that she was still okay and that she was also sorry. Even though she sent this message, she still wasn't convinced that she was alright.

"Oh Tomoyo, did you know that Takashi, Chiharu and Jay already got their tattoos?" Naoko asked with a smile but it instantly faltered. "Umm…I dunno if any of you wondered but…where's Sakura?"

Everyone looked around and only then noticed that she and Syaoran weren't there with them.

"Yeah, Syaoran has been going out for drives but I never saw Sakura with him. In fact, I haven't seen Sakura for days now" pointed out Mei Lin.

"I got a call from Sakura a few days ago, she told me that we shouldn't worry about her and she had just gone out for a little private vacation by herself"

Everyone nodded and wanted to think more about what she said but snapped their heads to the door as it slammed open and revealed a glaring Syaoran.

All through the days they saw Syaoran when Sakura wasn't around, he had been more harsh than usual. In fact, he seems like his old self again.

"Damn Kins" Syaoran muttered as he headed for the big screen TV and placed a videotape inside. "What the hell is this?" he muttered as it showed a guy telling them instructions as to what to do.

Everyone was looking at the man in the video curiously as he ordered them to connect wires to a satellite and such but didn't understand.

Syaoran looked down and saw a note that fell from the case.

_Li_

_Do as the man is instructing, I'm sure you'll love to see what I've got to show you. He's instructing as to how to connect your home satellite to mine, I just want to show you something through my camera…LIVE view. You'd want to see this I'm sure._

_Tsuyoshi_

Syaoran growled seeing his name as he ordered the rest of the group to get the things the man in the video was saying and do as he was instructing.

**xoxo**

"You ready my dear?" Tsuyoshi asked as he looked at the sexily dressed lady standing to his right.

"Of course" she replied casually as she smoothened her outfit.

She was wearing a tight red backless top which was cut short and held by strings, showing her new bellybutton stud which was the shape of a lightning bolt, a black tight leather mini-skirt along with long boots that covered until under her knees. Her hair was held up by chopsticks, showing her bare back.

"Sir, we're now connecting to the Wolves" the man from the other side of the room said.

"Good, I'm ready" Tsuyoshi said smoothly as she whispered something to the girl's ear.

She smiled and nodded as she moved farther to avoid being seen in the camera.

"3, 2, 1, go!" the man shouted.

The TV near the man suddenly turned on revealing a glaring Syaoran and the rest of the gang behind him, looking at the camera with equal glares directed to Tsuyoshi.

"Ahh…Li, glad to see you've done as I instructed"

Sakura looked at her friends feeling guilty at what she was doing but knew she had no choice. She had to do this. She took one last hurtful glance at Syaoran before looking back at Tsuyoshi with a mischievous and sexy smile.

'I mustn't give myself away…not now' she thought as she composed herself again to act like she really liked Tsuyoshi and hated the Wolves.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror on the wall behind her. Her hair was different from her last one but she had to admit, she liked it. Her hair now had highlighted streaks of dirty blonde and chocolate brown mixed with her original honey color. It looked great and fashionable.

**xoxo**

"Ahh…Li, glad to see you've done as I instructed" Tsuyoshi said with a smile at him.

They all looked at the TV then at the camcorder placed on top of it and glared at it.

"My, what an attitude, and here I am in hoped to really talk to you"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I don't want anything…well, except probably your life" Tsuyoshi said giving a thoughtful look at the camera.

"Shut up…what the hell is the purpose of all this?" Syaoran hissed.

**xoxo**

"He doesn't look half bad" Chiharu whispered to Rika who nodded. "Too bad he's evil…I still hate him though"

**xoxo**

"Well…As I have written in your note, I have something you'd love to see" Tsuyoshi said with a grin.

Syaoran looked at the TV as Tsuyoshi looked at something to his right with a nod then back to the camera.

"What are you talking about?"

A sexy girl then walked in to the camera but her face wasn't seen. She sat on the rotating stool chair beside Tsuyoshi, not looking at the camera but at the wall behind Tsuyoshi.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo sighed seeing the girl. She would've thought it to be Sakura because of the figure, but the color of her hair and the fact that she didn't have a tattoo proved that it wasn't.

She looked over at Syaoran who was still glaring, he was obviously thinking the same as he.

**xoxo**

"What's your point?" Syaoran hissed. "I don't want to see you making out with one of your sluts Tsuyoshi…now get straight to the point of all this!"

Tsuyoshi whispered something to the girl beside him then he looked back at the camera with a smile.

"This _is_ my point Li" he said as he took the girl's arm and gently turned her around to face the camera.

"S-Sakura?" Li almost shouted.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed from behind him as the rest of the group gasped and some held surprise across their faces.

**xoxo**

Sakura felt guilty seeing the Tomoyo and the rest who were behind Syaoran but she couldn't help but glare at Syaoran. She looked back at the camera with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a slut Li?" she hissed menacingly.

Tsuyoshi looked at his rival's supposed-to-be girlfriend with a smile. She really did hate him. No one can pull off that attitude if they were really their girlfriend. And the fire in Sakura's eyes proved more that enough that she really hated Li's guts.

He liked it.

**xoxo**

"Who are you calling a slut Li?" Sakura hissed menacingly.

Everyone in the room were in equal shock. Not only because Sakura was with Tsuyoshi, not only because she was playing with Tsuyoshi's pony tailed hair, not only to find her wolf tattoo gone, not only to see her change way different from her originally one, but also because of her harsh attitude, especially at Syaoran…she called him Li!

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, still looking at the girl in surprise. "What the hell happened? Are you alright?"

Sakura glared at the center of the camera…where Syaoran was supposed to be back at the mansion.

"Oh don't act like you care Li…I hate you and your guts. Don't pretend like you give a damn about me. I always knew you were never capable of loving someone. I learned that the hard and harsh way" she hissed as she looked back at Tsuyoshi and resumed playing with his smooth hair.

"Sakura! Snap out of it! Did they drug you or something?" Syaoran asked.

"Drug? I don't take drugs…if I did, how the hell did they find me? It was I who came here Li. They never thought of capturing me again. I came here out of my own freewill"

"B-" Syaoran started but stopped as she spoke again.

"Oh, I bet you're wondering about my tattoo? Notice it gone?" she asked with a smirk as she did a slow 360 turn on her chair. "Well, it's a secret but I had to have it gone…it looked wretched on my back. The girl Saori here worked wonders on removing it for me. We became really good friends you know?"

"Well Li, this is what I wanted to show you. You're precious so-called girlfriend. I must say, I was shocked when she gave me a call a few days ago…saying that she felt miserable with the Wolves and how harsh you are" Tsuyoshi gave a disappointed shake of the head. "You really should learn to treat a woman with respect Li. I mean really…Doing her in bed then leaving her right after? And you say I stoop so low"

Sakura leaned her head on Tsuyoshi's shoulder. She glared at the camera coldly as Tsuyoshi said the last part. His arms rested on her shoulders. She could see Syaoran's furious expression on the TV.

"What else? Oh yeah, she's gonna be with me now. I'm gonna treat her right" he said as he placed a finger under Sakura's chin and raised her head up to meet his eyes.

He turned back to the camera, still holding onto Sakura.

"Well, I'll make my move next time Li. But don't bother saving Sakura here…"

"…coz I don't want to be saved. I'd rather stay here where men can respect me" Sakura finished for him as she smiled softly at Tsuyoshi.

"I better go now Li" Tsuyoshi said with a smirk at the camera as he lowered his head to Sakura's neck and started kissing and sucking on her skin.

Sakura gave off a hurtful yet angry look at the camera then snubbed at it as she raised her head more to let Tsuyoshi access her neck more properly.

Then the blinking red light of the camcorder turned off and the man by the camera started to unplug all the wired.

**xoxo**

"Y-You broke up with her?" Tomoyo said rather angrily. "After you had sex with her!" she asked looking directly at Syaoran with fire in her eyes.

Syaoran was silent as he watched his rival kissing on his girlfriend's…well ex-girlfriend's neck.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Tomoyo hissed at him when she saw the scene in the TV. "Sakura would never do that unless it's completely serious!"

Syaoran was still silent.

'Why are you doing this Sakura?' he asked himself, just when the TV went black and returned to the normal cable.

Tomoyo gave an irritated sound when he didn't say anything. She muttered words angrily all the way out the door. The rest of the girls glared at him, even Mei Lin, as they all stormed out the room and after Tomoyo. All the guys just looked at him.

**xoxo**

'This girl is serious' Tsuyoshi thought to himself as he continued to kiss Sakura's neck since she didn't pull back even after the camera's were off.

**xoxo**

'Keep yourself together Sakura…don't do anything that will blow everything' she repeated to herself in her head as she tried to hold the urge to slap the man silly.

She sighed and gently pushed him away.

"I gotta go. I promised Saori I wouldn't steal you from her, and I don't go against my word of promise" she explained in a fake yet convincing disappointed tone. She stood up from him and straightened her outfit. "Anyway, I'm gonna go meet up with her, I'll see you later" she said, but when she saw Tsuyoshi's doubtful face, she forced herself to lean down and kiss him passionately on the lips. "I'm sorry that this is as far as I can go…Ja"

Sakura walked towards the door. She looked back at him and winked before silently closing the door shut behind her. She sighed as she walked down the hall, thinking about everything. She didn't want to go kissing around the enemy, but she didn't have a choice. Although it was nice seeing Syaoran's face of jealousy, she didn't want to go kissing her enemy just for that sake. She just hoped Tomoyo and the rest of the gang wouldn't dislike her too much.

**xoxo**

"We gotta get her back" Tomoyo said over and over again as she paced the room while the rest of the girls watched her from their seats, looking shocked, confused and distraught.

"B-But how?" asked Naoko unsurely, trying to recollect everything Sakura had said from the TV.

"Yeah" Rika agreed. "Remember what she said? She doesn't want to be saved"

"There's got to be a catch, that couldn't have been Sakura" Chiharu pointed out, trying to convince herself the impossible. "I mean, she acted so…un-Sakura. She was so serious and snobby looking! Sakura was never like that"

"Tomoyo" Mei Lin started as she stood and looked at her. "You said Sakura went for a trip…a vacation on her own?"

Tomoyo nodded at her, looking solemn for not realizing Sakura's lie…then again, she never had tried Sakura lying to her before.

"Yeah, she called me last week, telling me not to worry about her"

"Do you have any idea as to why she would do this?"

Tomoyo's fist clenched as she turned around and faced the window of the room.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted angrily as if the man himself was in front of her.

Mei Lin felt a bit guilty as she said this, knowing that he is after all her cousin. At the same time, she felt angry at him for doing such a thing to an innocent girl like Sakura. I mean, could he really be that cold-hearted as others thought he was?

A lot of her friends have told her why she liked Syaoran. Of course, he was her cousin but they knew that she respected him even if they weren't cousins. Mei Lin had always thought he really wasn't that cold-hearted, no matter what others say. But now…after all this…this is the lowest thing she had ever heard Syaoran was capable of doing. She's starting to rethink if he really is as cold-hearted as her old friends used to tell her.

"Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked.

Mei Lin looked up to find Tomoyo looking at her.

"Huh? O-Oh…no, I don't mean that. I mean why she would consider joining the Kins?"

She covered up pretty well.

"I-I dunno…I never even considered that she would do this. The least she could have done was tell us her plan, or at least a reason as to why she's doing this without telling us" Tomoyo said as she sat down beside Chiharu on the sofa. "But all she told me was a bloody apology!" she added, exasperated.

"Apology?" Chiharu asked her.

"Yeah, she said she's sorry. When she called me, she told me she was sorry for all the things she had done and might do in the future…I didn't understand her then though, maybe this is what she was talking about"

"She planned this, when she left" Mei Lin said thoughtfully.

"She didn't even consider the consequences of all this?" Naoko asked.

"I don't know…damn it! This is confusing!" Mei Lin said irritated as she dropped to one of the empty chairs.

**xoxo**

"So, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked the girl who was looking at herself in front of the mirror.

"I dunno" Saori said as she turned to look at her lying form on her huge bed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno…anything, I don't care"

"Make-over?"

Sakura sat up from the bed to look at her.

"Do you actually think we both need it?" Sakura asked her with a raised brow.

There was silence…then laughter. The two laughed and collapsed back on the bed.

Sakura wasn't really excited about spending most of her time with the likes of Saori, but she really didn't seem all that bad. You can really find that she was okay as a person once you clear off the whole Tsuyoshi wrangle. Saori actually treats a person alright if she knows that they won't steal her man from her. Sakura had explained and promised Saori that she wouldn't touch Tsuyoshi unless she has too.

Their laughter died down and Sakura shut her eyes as she breathed in deeply.

'I hope the others are having as much fun as I am' she thought sarcastically and miserably.

**xoxo**

"We have to do something! Anything besides sitting around here doing nothing!" Tomoyo said.

It was near 10 o'clock in the evening and everyone was still up and they were all gathered in Tomoyo's room...well, except for a certain guy with intense amber eyes.

How they all ended up there, they don't recall, nor are they bothering to remember.

"We can't do anything…what can we do anyway?" Aki asked.

"Sakura said she didn't want to be saved. What can we do? Kidnap her?" Mika asked, shaking his head at the crazy thought.

Tomoyo just looked on at him. He looked at her in shock.

"You actually consider doing that? Tomoyo, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved"

Tomoyo sighed and said nothing.

"I know" Eriol spoke up, making everyone look at him. "First of all, we have to dig deep to the root of this problem"

"Duh, our pathetic cousin and his lame and inconsiderate actions" Mei Lin muttered.

"Exactly, now…all we have to do is revive the roots to make the plant grow healthy again. In other words, we fix the cause of this problem, and the rest will be okay again"

Everyone nodded at his statement, but the question now is…

"How?" Rika asked.

**xoxo**

"She's what!" shouted Kimi to the phone. "She's there! Then kill her! This is our chance!"

"I won't" explained Tsuyoshi calmly.

"Why the hell not? You planned to do so before, right?" Kyoumi asked.

Tsuyoshi and the Nayumi sisters were having a 4-way conversation over the phone and the girls were especially pissed with the information they had just received.

"Exactly, 'before' all this happened"

"Then what's the point of telling us?"

"When you come here to the mansion, which you always usually do, I want you to monitor her when she's around other members. I'm convinced she's on our side but that doesn't mean I completely trust her. So, keep an eye out for her but don't hurt or kill her. Understood?"

The three sisters all did a snobbish sound before hanging up

**xoxo**

"Why are we here again?" asked Rika as she followed the group into Sakura bedroom.

"I need Sakura's laptop to activate the technology to find her. When we do find her, we'll put the plan into motion" Tomoyo explained as she took out the laptop from the drawer then turned it on.

_Loading…_

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Sakura Kinomoto: deactivated at 7:37 PM_ _- Sunday_

_Tracking…_

_Current Time: 10:26 PM - Saturday_

_Current Position: unknown_

_Loading…_

_ERROR X_

_Fault located – 3Y51 deactivation mode sequence._

_Unable to locate._

…

"Sakura deactivated her necklace! She must've taken it off" Tomoyo said with a sigh, ready to give up on all hope.

"There must be another way to find her, or at least to have contact with her" Takashi said.

"Well, we gotta think of something before things get worse" she said as her eyes fell on a necklace on the dresser, identical to hers except it had a pink gem on it as a pendant.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out" Eriol assured as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'I hope so' Tomoyo thought sadly as she leaned her head onto him.

**xoxo**

"Good morning" Sakura said with a yawn at the people who passed by, even thought she didn't know them. They still greeted her though.

"Hey, wake up" Saori said, shaking her lightly. "I gotta introduce you to some other girls"

"Hai" Sakura said tiredly as she followed Saori down the halls. "Saori do y- ah!"

"So, you _are_ here" said a voice in front of her.

Sakura rubbed her arm. The impact didn't hurt at all, she only did it by instinct. She straightened herself and looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked the girl in front of her, she didn't look much older than her.

"What do you care?" she replied harshly.

"Sakura, this is Kimi" Saori interrupted. "And these are Kyoumi and Katsumi" she said, indicating to the twin girls behind the girl she was currently glaring at.

"So, we meet again" said one of the twins as she stepped forward.

Sakura looked at her, and already knew that it was her that she was fighting with during the chase.

"So it seems" Sakura answered with a smirk, making her smirk as well.

"How you holding up?" Katsumi asked. She was being nice not because she wanted to, she had to at least get close enough to Sakura to know her real intensions. She didn't believe one bit that she wanted to join the Kins just because she had a fight with her boyfriend.

"Fine" Sakura lied casually.

"So, you said you'll get me next time…you gonna get me now?" Katsumi asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe next time. I'd be stupid if I get you now…ne?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Right you are"

"Anyway," Sakura said in a louder voice "I gotta use the ladies room, I'll meet back with you all later" she said as she ran back towards her room.

"What was all that about?" asked Kyoumi.

"I gotta know what we're up against" Katsumi replied casually. But she had to admit, Sakura had guts on showing up in enemy territory by herself.

"Her attitude's kinda different from before" Saori said. "I'm not sure if all of her actions are true or just acting…but if it is her acting, then she's a fucking good actress"

**xoxo**

"Damn it!" Syaoran growled as he threw the folder to the wall, making all the papers inside scatter around the floor in a mess.

It has been two days since their video meeting with Sakura and he was really pissed off at Tsuyoshi, but most of all, himself. He made a huge mistake by breaking up with the first ever girl he fell in love with and it only added to his problems that she ended up with his rival.

Syaoran sighed and stood from his seat. He looked at the mess and ignored it as he went out the room and down the halls of the mansion, thinking about all that had happened and how everything lead to this.

He looked up as he annoyingly scratched his head…then stopped.

"How's I end up here?" he asked himself in a whisper as he saw himself on front of Sakura's room door.

The very place he had been avoiding ever since he broke up with her. He looked up and down the hall seeing no one but him there; he looked forward and opened it silently, and entered.

He took a deep breath and could smell Sakura's fragrance enter him, making him smile. She had been gone for so long and yet he could still feel her warm presence. He looked around before heading over to her bed and plopping himself on it, eyes closed.

"Sakura" he whispered as he entered a deep slumber.

**xoxo**

"Hey, we'll be going to a party tonight" said a male voice outside Sakura's room.

Sakura sat up from her bed.

"Chris?" she asked unsurely.

"Hai, Tsuyoshi asked me to tell you"

"But, I don't have anything to wear" she pointed out as she resumed her original position on the bed.

"Jinsei will be coming around in a minute to send it here"

"Okay, thanks"

"Just so you know, this is a formal gathering…not for Kins. This is kinda connected to the Shikou family. So, no exciting stuff tonight, don't mention anything about guns and stuff, alright?"

"Okay, thanks for telling me"

There was silence after this, and Sakura thought Chris left already. But that was when another voice came form outside.

"Hey Chris! Did you tell her about tonight? Here's the clothes she'll be wearing" Jinsei's voice said from the outside.

"Thanks" said Chris in a low yet audible voice which then became louder. "Sakura, here's your dress. Open the door so I can give it to you and you can freshen up until tonight"

"Hai" Sakura replied as she got off the bed and to the door.

**xoxo**

"So, how's it going?" a mature female voice asked.

"Nothing much as of now" said one of the men as he continued to click on a few flicker buttons on the machines.

"Okay, just keep on monitoring, something's bound to happen" the woman ordered as she left the room filled with men who were working with machines.

**xoxo**

"Hey, you look b-beautiful!" Jinsei complimented as the girl in front of him did a slow turn.

"Thanks! And thanks for the dress as well…it fits perfectly!" Sakura replied with a bow.

She was wearing a black shimmer cocktail dress with thin straps that held it up on her body. It has a medium sized ribbon that ran around the waist and tied at the back, making it fall lower than the length of the dress it self. She had black heels on with straps that went everywhere, giving her legs a sexy look. Half of her hair was held up in a black flowery barrette while the lower half was left hung loose on her back. The dress was simple but it really accentuated her curves, and her entire look in general was magnificent, making it possible to let any guy drool over in desire.

"Those are one of my sister's party dresses" supplied Tsuyoshi from behind her, making everyone turn to look at him. "She bought it a few months back but never wore it. It's new and was never used…she bought it without checking the size, she found out it couldn't fit her"

"Why do you have it?"

"She has her own room here, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you wearing that, since she hasn't for a long time"

"Oh, okay then" Sakura said with a small smile.

Tsuyoshi seemed to be pretty less harsh on her than she thought he should have. It seemed pretty weird but was glad all the same. She smiled again and shook her head. She looked up and saw the group walking towards the door.

Sakura ran to Tsuyoshi's side and walked with him, side by side.

"You have a sister?" she asked, trying to open up a conversation.

**xoxo**

Syaoran woke up with a start. He looked around and saw him in a very un-green room…obviously not his. Shaking his head, he remembered and looked out the window to find that it was already night time. He sighed and fell back on the bed, and only until he looked up at the ceiling of the curtain-sided bed and saw a small piece of paper sticking out. He sat up and stood on the bed and reached for it.

It was a note and surprisingly, it was addressed to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, how did you guys like it? Or rather, did you even like it?

I wasn't supposed to let this happen to Sakura but, as the author, I have my reasons.

Ja for now!

**RaNe**


	18. Knowing the Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story!

For those who read my other story, **"Forever in My Heart"**, I'm sorry for not updating it as much as I do this story. I just want to finish this one before the other one. This story is much longer than the other and if I update as much for the 2nd story, it would end before this one will.

I'm still gonna continue with my 2nd story but I'm gonna update much-much later. Forgive me and please continue reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

** "Knowing the Enemy"**

* * *

Sakura looked around and noticed that the party really wasn't gang involved, and it surprised her. She thought all the Kins were into their gang and no other type of socializing.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chris asked her as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks…and yeah, this is a nice party. I was, kinda expecting something different though"

He chuckled at her comment.

Hearing him do so, Sakura now really thinks he and some of the Kins aren't all that bad.

"Yeah well, we don't usually go to parties like this. This is just an exception, seeing that this is after all Tsuyoshi's sister's party"

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"No one told you?" he asked, making her shake her head. "Well, anyway, his sister is turning 19 today"

"19? So she's a year older than I am…hardly any difference"

Chris nodded and turned to talk to Jinsei who was hunting for girls.

Sakura looked around in hopes to see Tsuyoshi's sister. She wanted to know what she was like. Tsuyoshi didn't talk much about her and she wondered if she had the same attitude as her brother. She sure hoped that she didn't. She didn't want another person to be as evil as Tsuyoshi was. Tsuyoshi may be nice to his comrades but Sakura sees through it and knows his real attitude, most of the times he talks nice, she knew he was faking it.

"I'll be right back you guys" Sakura said as she walked through the crowd. She saw Tsuyoshi talking with a few people with Saori holding his arm from beside him.

She looked at the crowd that they were with and didn't see anyone that looked to be his sister. Shrugging her shoulders, she went on and went out of the huge ballroom.

"Excuse me miss? How may I help you?" asked a woman who seemed way older than she was.

"Umm…would you happen to know where the ladies room is?" Sakura asked her.

"Take that hall and until you get to the 2nd corner, take a right and the ladies room door is labeled along the hallway" she said with a smile.

"Arigato" she replied as she bowed her head a little.

Sakura walked on and followed her directions while looking around.

**xoxo**

The paper crumpled because of Syaoran's tight grip. He looked up from the piece of paper, glaring at everything he laid his eyes on. He left it on the bed as he stood up. Glancing at the sunset colored sky from one of the huge windows, he left her room, slamming the door shut in the process.

He walked down the hall and towards his room, slamming his door shut with the same force.

**xoxo**

"What's wrong with him?" Chiharu asked Takashi, who was also peeking around the corner, just above her.

"I dunno…we should check it out" he said as he stood up properly.

"What are you guys doing?" came a voice from behind them, making them jump.

The couple turned and looked at the two girls who are looking at them in wonder.

"Y-You startled me!" Chiharu said as she got off from Takashi's arms.

"Gomen" Hisami said as she scratched the back of her head.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ayumi.

"Wait, you're Hisami" Takashi pointed to the 1st girl "and you're Ayumi?" he pointed to the 2nd girl.

"Hai!" the two girls chorused with a bow.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chiharu.

"We asked you that first" Hisami pointed out, making Chiharu sweat drop.

"Point taken" she replied, then became serious. "Well, we were just walking down the hall and saw Syaoran slam himself in his room…he seemed really upset. We were just curious"

"We saw him come out of Sakura's room" Ayumi said, making the couple turn to her in curiosity.

"What was he doing in there?" Chiharu questioned hopefully.

"We don't know, we weren't spying on him like what you were doing just now"

"W-We weren't spying!" Takashi said defiantly.

"Yeah, we were j-just concerned about him" Chiharu said nervously.

"Riiiigghhtttt…" the two girls said, unconvinced.

"W-Well, we must go now, you two better be off as well" Chiharu said, pulling Takashi away and down the hall.

"Hey, where are we going in such a hurry?" Takashi asked, trying to keep up with his girlfriend.

"We gotta go to Sakura's room"

"Why?"

"We have to find out what Syaoran was doing in there"

"If you say so" Takashi said with a shrug as he kept up with Chiharu's pace.

**xoxo**

Sakura went out from one of the stalls and sighed as she walked over to one of the sinks in front of the mirrors.

The ladies room was clean, the hallways were well furnished, the whole place was, in total, great.

'I should consider having one of my birthdays here next time' she thought fondly as she washed her hands. 'Saori did mention to me that this place is only usually used by only those who can afford it. Tsuyoshi's family must be really rich'

A soft sound from one of the other stalls came and Sakura's gaze landed on the lady who was walking over to the sink next to her own. The lady was also looking at herm down her dress and up. Sakura smiled at the lady kindly.

"Hello" the lady said in a soft tone. She was wearing a very elegant white nightgown. She fit it in the right places, it was designed very well and it made the lady look like a model for wedding dresses, minus the veil and the bouquet of flowers.

Sakura could tell she was a nice person…or, at least she hoped she was.

"Hi" Sakura replied casually as she started to wipe her hands with one of the towels piled up on one side.

"Which party are you here for?" she asked as she turned on the faucet.

"Oh, umm…a birthday party, for Shikou"

The lady turned to look at her as she started to wipe her hands dry with one of the towels.

"Really?"

"Yeah…the brother of the celebrant made me come, so I did. I haven't seen her though" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Hai" Sakura said with a smile. "I'm sure she'll be a nice person. A lot of people came to her party, so a lot of people must really like her"

"Probably" the lady said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura" she replied with another bow.

"My name is Reimi" she said as she too bowed.

"Nice to meet you" they both said in unison and both ended with a giggle.

"Well, I have to go" Reimi said as she headed for the door. "It was nice meeting you, I hope we'll meet again soon" she said looking at Sakura before the door closed behind her.

Sakura looked at the door for awhile before snapping back to reality. She smiled as she too headed outside to the hall and back towards the ballroom.

**xoxo**

_Syaoran_

_Hey, I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect girl you would have hoped for, and I'm sorry for not being as strong as you are. I was born and raised as a sophisticated woman, I was made to be chic in everyway, it's hard for me to just try and change abruptly like how we met. I'm trying to be the perfect girl for you these weeks we had been together, but it seems like my effort wasn't enough. Maybe we weren't meant to be together. We're both opposite people no matter how one of may try to change…but I just wanted you to know, though we may be very much unalike, I still loved you for who you are. But it seems like you didn't love me as much as I loved you._

_I'm sorry for all the trouble and inconvenience I have caused you. I hope you can forgive me for all the wrong things that affected you and that might affect you in the future. Just so you know, I don't regret meeting you Syaoran. You were one of the best obstacles I came through in my life, and I am thankful for meeting you at some point, even though we can't stay together as much as I would have wanted._

_I guess this is goodbye. The next time we meet, I'll be a very different person from who you once thought you knew. When you do find this letter, I guess it would be the exact time you find out my change…I'm sorry but I have to do it. You may not understand, but you will in time. If you really wanna know, I'll give you a hint: Ask your mother._

_For now, I hope you and the rest will all take care of yourselves now that I'm not gonna be around anymore._

_Ja_

_Sakura_

"S-Sakura" Chiharu said in a sad whisper as the piece of paper fell from her grasp, and onto the floor.

"We gotta show this to Tomoyo and Eriol, both of those guys are the closest people to Sakura and Syaoran, they may know what all this is about…c'mon" Takashi said as he pulled Chiharu out the room, grabbing the note in the process.

**xoxo**

"You've been gone long…where'd you go?" Jinsei asked.

"Ladies room" Sakura said simply.

"Attention" a male voice rang through the large room, as the music and the voices of people chattering died down. "It's time for the celebrant to step up on stage as she gives out her speech for her special day"

Claps from the guests erupted as the man who was talking stepped down the stage, now assisting the girl lady who was the celebrant, to step up.

Sakura tiptoed to try and see the celebrant. She knew she would see her when she steps up onto the stage but she wanted to see her right then and there, but couldn't do anything about it considering her height.

Seeing no hope for her to see anything for the time being, she sighed and waited, straightening back her dress.

**xoxo**

"Damn, why does mother have to travel so much?" Syaoran muttered as he threw the cordless phone over on the bed forcefully.

**xoxo**

"Where did you find this?" Tomoyo asked Chiharu as she read the last part of the letter again.

"Sakura's room" Chiharu said softly, now feeling really sorry for her.

"Man, Syaoran must be really guilty now" Aki pointed out. "We should watch out that he doesn't do anything stupid"

The rest of the group nodded.

"While we're on this, we should give Auntie Yelan a call" suggested Mei Lin.

Everyone nodded yet again as they watched Mei Lin dial a pretty much long number.

**xoxo**

"That's-" Sakura started as she saw the lady step up and smile to the crowd.

"Shikou Reimi, happy 19th birthday!" said the same man through a microphone but he couldn't be seen since he was down the stage.

Reimi smiled from the stage in her stunning, elegant nightgown while looking over at the crowd.

'No wonder she was looking at this dress I'm wearing, this used to be hers!' Sakura shouted to herself.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming. Today is a very special day for me and I thank you all for making it even better. Today I turn 19 and I'm really excited of the prospect that I'm turning more and more into a woman. Everyone who had helped me for so long in the past years, family, friends…arigato" she ended with a small bow with a matching smile.

Sakura smiled at her as she went down the stage. The man from before had some more announcements before the chattering resumed once again and the music was tuned up once more. She bit her lip and started walking through the crowd again and found herself bumping into someone…fortunately, it was the person she had hoped for.

"Reimi" she said with a smile.

"Sakura" said the other in acknowledgment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the birthday girl?"

"I didn't want you to judge me before you got to know me, just because you'll find out that I'm, well, me…you might fake it and try to be nice for the sake" she explained.

Sakura giggled which made her giggle as well.

"Anyway, I'm glad I still found out it's you" Sakura said. "Happy birthday, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything…I didn't know you and your brother kinda informed me at the last minute"

"Don't worry about it, at least we became friends, that's a gift already. By the way…"

"Nani?"

"You look good in my dress" Reimi grinned at her.

Sakura looked at her then down at her outfit, then a deep blush crept out from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I took it without telling you, on your birthday of all days…" Sakura said in a whisper.

"Hey, as I've said, don't worry about it! My brother told you the reason why he lent it to you didn't he?"

"Yeah, he said it couldn't fit you"

Reimi did a fake sigh of sadness.

"Yeah, I really am getting fat" she said sadly but then giggled right after.

Both girls giggled and talked for some time until they were interrupted.

"Ladies?" came a familiar voice.

"Brother" Reimi greeted with a nod at him.

"Hey" said Sakura.

"Having a great time?"

**xoxo**

"They say Auntie Yelan got an urgent call and isn't in Hong Kong but will be back in 2 days" Mei Lin said with an irritated sigh.

Everyone did the same as they fell onto the sofas and chairs in the room.

"What are we gonna before then?" Naoko asked.

"If only Sakura didn't take off her necklace we would have found her by now" Rika said. "She's the only one who knows the code, without her here…we can never take off ours until we meet with her again"

"And I have this feeling that, that won't happen anytime soon" Mika said.

A knock came from the door.

"Hai?" Jay called out.

"Yo" said Keichii as he entered the room. He looked around and stopped, looking at the group. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura" they all replied in unison.

Keichii sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, to take your mind off it for awhile, I'm here to tell you that there's gonna be a gathering tomorrow night"

"Gathering?" Chiharu asked in wonder.

Keichii nodded. "Wolves are coming in from several places around Japan to enjoy the night gathering tomorrow"

"But we have school the day after" Naoko pointed out.

"Skip" Aki said simply.

Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders with a nod.

"That's that then…guys, this time it's gonna be held at Ground X461" he informed with a grin, looking at Eriol, Aki, Mika and Mei Lin who all sat up when he said this.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, but her questions were answered through their conversation.

"Who planned this?" Mika asked.

"Syaoran"

"When?"

"A while ago"

"But, why this huge?" Mei Lin asked, very puzzled to her cousin's plan.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rika asked, even more puzzled than Mei Lin.

"Ground X461 is one of the mansions owned by the Wolves. No one actually lives there permanently, only the help. Members just come and go there as they please. It's where we hold huge gatherings, when almost all the Wolves in Japan gather for important occasions" Eriol explained.

"What's the occasion?" asked Jay.

"That's what we're wondering about" Mika said.

"Yeah, why would Syaoran organize this? It's so short-notice and most of all during this time when we have a problem with Sakura" Tomoyo wondered, but only received a shrug from the group. "He has to be planning something" she added in a whisper.

"What do you do in these gatherings anyways?" Rika asked.

"Well, of course drinking and music but the main event is on the car and bike racing. It's a chance when Wolves, seeing as most of the members are really rich, show off their stuff…cars, bikes, guns or even girls and they see who can top who"

"This is so gonna be cool!" Rika said with a smile.

**xoxo**

"What's happening?" Sakura asked Saori as a number of Kins walked past the two towards one of the meeting rooms.

It was morning and already people were getting busy.

"Tsuyoshi called for an urgent meeting, the Wolves are probably planning something. Since its Tsuyoshi's turn to get Li, he's probably plotting his next move for something immediately" Saori said as she walked back down the hall, away from the way towards the meeting room.

Sakura glanced at the door to the meeting room with a sigh then turned around to follow Saori. She really wanted to know what they were planning to do.

"Sakura" a voice called from behind her.

"Nani?"

"The boss is calling for you, please come in"

Sakura was unsure about this but did as the man said and followed him back into the room. The room was huge. It was the same size as a mini-library, minus the books. Instead there were lined tables and chairs which led up stairs to a high view.

"Sakura" came Tsuyoshi's voice from the podium at the very bottom to the front. Sakura looked at him before walking down the stairs and towards him.

"Hai?"

"This lady" Tsuyoshi said to the people who were silent, waiting for his word. "Is an important part for our plan on the Wolves. Tonight, we found out that they'll be having a gathering…who said tapping telephone lines wasn't useful anymore?" he asked the end part silently to himself as he looked back up to his gang. "We tapped into one of the important Wolf members from another city who were being contacted and got sure information about this. Now, for your parts in the plan…"

**xoxo**

"So, what are we gonna do about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as he changed his shirt.

"We can't do anything for now until Auntie Yelan goes back to Hong Kong…until then, don't worry yourself too much" Eriol said with a soft smile. He hugged Tomoyo to him and placed a light kiss on her forehead, making her sigh.

"I-I just haven't tried being this far away from her. For as long as I can remember, we were never far apart, we were always together. A-And we never had secrets from one another!" she said sadly yet furiously at the same time as she let her head fall onto Eriol's chest.

"Sshhh…it's okay, we'll find a way to make her come back"

"By the way" she started as she sniffed a bit. "What's happening with Syaoran lately?"

"I dunno, I haven't talked to him since we watched that live video…I wanted to talk to him last night after Keichii informed us about the gathering but that was pretty late so I didn't"

"Speaking of which, what am I gonna wear during that kind of gathering?"

"Anything that can make a guy's head turn" he replied casually.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she slapped his arm playfully and ended with a giggle.

"I love hearing you giggle…you should do it more often" Eriol said as he rested his chin on top of her head with a sigh.

**xoxo**

"So, you're gonna go?" Saori asked Sakura. She was in Sakura's room, watching the girl search through the clothes she had brought that she could possibly wear for the gathering.

"Yeah, Tsuyoshi said I'd go as a spy since I'm the only one who can enter seeing as I have the tattoo. He's sure the Wolves won't hurt me…he just wants me to find out why they're having a gathering and who are the people there and stuff like that. Oh, and a girl named Sairi is gonna come with me if they allow me to bring her inside, she's just gonna accompany me there" Sakura replied as she held up a short leather skirt which had even shorter leather shorts under it. It was perfect, for the entrance she planned on making.

"Hmm…you better be careful. And I don't doubt that there will be other Kins there with you"

Sakura looked at her oddly. "But Tsuyoshi said I'll be going alone and the others will be on stand-by here in case I need help"

"Well, that may be true…but I'm sure there will be some Kins there…maybe outside the gathering or something, just to check if you betrayed us or something"

Sakura snorted. "As if, Li has hurt me enough to make me want to kill him…I'm never going back to their side"

"Okay, let me help you take off that concealer on your back. You have to have the tattoo to enter right?" Sakura nodded at this. "Okay then come here, this concealer is pretty hard to take off since this isn't ordinary, if you apply it constantly, it takes even weeks to take off"

Sakura walked over to Saori as she started to rub her back with a wet washcloth. As she continued to rub her back, Sakura continued to look through the clothes.

**xoxo**

"What do you think?" Mei Lin asked the girls as she stepped out of her bathroom. The girls were all gathering in Mei Lin's room for her to help them out on what to wear for that night.

"You look amazing!" complimented Chiharu.

Mei Lin gave off a smile and bowed with a giggle. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped, backless top which was held at the back by a few strings that were in X's, showing off her tattoo. She was wearing leather pants and boots and she was holding her leather jacket in one hand. Her hair was held in two braids that fell to the front of the side of her face.

"Ahem" came another voice from behind Mei Lin.

Rika stepped out of the bathroom and presented herself. She was wearing an orange sparkly, tube top that was cut with a V at the bottom part. She wore a leather mini skirt with boots that cut just below her knee and she also held her leather jacket in one hand. Her hair was held up in a high ponytail which was then braided with her bangs falling to her face.

"Hot!" Tomoyo said with a nod. "Aki will have a nosebleed!"

They all giggled at this.

"Our turn!" said the rest of the three girls as they all got up and brought their clothes to the bathroom.

**xoxo**

"So, how does it look?" Sakura asked Saori as she did a 360 turn.

"You'll totally make them all drool" she said with a smirk.

Sakura was wearing the skirt she had chosen before along with a black halter top which cut only a few inches below her breast and it had red designs on it. She wore boots that ended a few inches below her knees and her hair was held down with a few of it in small braids in random places, so she had to keep her hair in the front if she wants to show off her tattoo. She had a belly chain clipped tight around her stomach which was made of diamonds, just a few centimeters above her skirt. Her bellybutton stud was again chained, this time it was a black gem with two chains hanging from the base, one an inch long which ended with a red gem, the other a bit longer which ended with a white gem.

"I'll make sure to let them" Sakura said as she waved at Saori when she left out the door.

She let out a sigh as she turned back to the mirror when the door slammed shut. Looking at the small box on the table beside the mirror, she took it into her hands and opened it. In it was the necklace Syaoran gave her. She had to take it off since it didn't blend well with the entire outfit. Now she was wearing a choker necklace which had a red stone as a pendant and a silver necklace with a cross that fell just below the choker. Her earrings and bracelets were also silver designed in random designs.

Her black eye liner, black mascara and her light pink lipstick gave her a very dark and dangerous look. She sighed one last time as she took her shades and leather jacket from the table, replacing it with the box, and finally exiting her room.

**xoxo**

"Hey, you girls ready yet?" Aki shouted from the end of the stairs.

There was a chorus of "Hai" and the sound of footsteps could be heard as they made their way to the hall that led to the stairs.

As they arrived, they all went with their respective partners and walked down the hall towards the entrance.

"You look great" Eriol told Tomoyo, making her giggle. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped top, showing off a bit of skin by her belly with a leather mini skirt and boots identical to Rika's. She held her leather jacket in one hand and her hair was also in a braid but wasn't held high in a ponytail, but just fell on her back loosely.

Naoko wore leather pants and her leather jacket along with boots. The top underneath the jacket was a tight light brown tube top with beads sewed onto it as its design. Her hair just fell on her back but a light brown ribbon was tide around her head like a headband.

Chiharu also had on her leather jacket and a pair of leather pants with boots. She wore a yellow top designed like Mei Lin's except the back was held up only with a few strings in lines, and not in X's.

The guys wore loose leather pants and their leather jackets…seeing the small bulk, they had their holsters underneath with their signature colored tight shirts underneath. No matter how simple they may dress, they still look pretty damn gorgeous.

"Syaoran went ahead of us" Mika informed. "We'll be meeting him there. Just in case, not all of us should be riding there by bike. At least two groups should be driving…who wants to volunteer?"

"We'll drive a car" Takashi spoke up.

"Us too" said Jay.

"Okay, that's settled then. Let's go" Eriol said as they all headed outside where the bikes and cars were being prepared.

The guys gave the girls helmets. Sliding down the visors, the girls got on as the guys started it up. The bikes they were taking were different, it all looked expensive and well tuned up and put together. The engines were bigger than usual and the form had a look for racing.

The two other couples got into the cars parked there for them, which was a Lamborghini Gallardo Spider and a Saleen S7, obviously to show off, no doubt about it. The Lamborghini was original made style of a racing car and Takashi headed over to it in a fast pace with admiration. Jay walked over to the Saleen S7 and desperately wanted to test it out. This type of car has already been labeled to be the fastest original car once, and he wanted to know how fast it can really go.

**xoxo**

One of the Kins at the garage went over to Sakura as he brought out what she was going to ride. "I know you're a girl and all and I'm not sure if you can ride this but I still fixed it up to go as fast as it can. Think you can handle it?"

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed in excitement as she ran over to it.

"Umm…excuse me?" came a girl's voice from behind her.

Sakura turned around to face her.

"Hai?"

"Well, I'm supposed to go with you to-"

"Ah! Sairi!" Sakura said with a smile as she went over to the girl, taking her hands into her own. "Nice to finally meet you!"

"Err…hi, Sakura"

'At least she's the same age as I am' Sakura thought. 'I hope she won't be bitchy like Kimi…Chris told me she's kinda close with that girl'

"So, ready to go?"

"Umm…you're taking that bike, right? Am I gonna ride with you?"

"Oh, you're taking a car, just in case…I'm glad you're the one who'll go with me"

"Really?" Sairi asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, we are of the same age and you seem really nice…plus, you're a girl!" Sakura giggled.

Sairi hadn't expected this from Sakura at all. Kimi told her she was a bitch that couldn't be trusted. She was friends with Kimi but she never really believed everything she says, especially not this time.

"Ready to go? The car's there" Sakura said, pointing to the convertible silver C55 AMG Mercedes Benz behind her.

"Cool" Sairi whispered as she headed over to it.

Sakura watched her as she slid on her helmet. She slid down her visor and motioned Sairi to follow her out.

**xoxo**

"Where is this place we're going?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as he continued to drive on. They had been driving for 30 minutes now and still hadn't arrived.

"Ground X461 is pretty hidden…it's a huge lot, having a mansion, a pool and of course the racing grounds, so it's really hidden from unwanted eyes, especially from the police. Having the races, everything gets pretty loud so we had to have the place as far away as possible" he said over the noise of the engine.

"Have you ever tried getting caught?"

"No, there were a lot of suspicion though, but they never really got anything on us"

Tomoyo nodded and kept silent for the rest of the trip. She could tell they were still in the city and wondered how they can hide such a place from the public within the city.

**xoxo**

Sakura looked around her as the traffic light came to a stop. They would likely arrive there within half an hour, seeing as there was traffic and they had to navigate.

She couldn't believe that the Wolves have such a place within the city and she also couldn't believe that Tsuyoshi knows about it. Even though the Kins can't enter the property, it's still pretty impressive that they know about the place.

As the traffic light switched back to green, Sakura sped off again with Sairi catching up behind her.

**xoxo**

"Cool!" Rika said in awe, seeing the scene before her.

A lot of cars and bikes were lined up but not on the parking lot, but instead on the grounds which had huge lights at the center and at the sides which was below the short cliff where they were. There was a huge racing ground just below the huge mansion and a lot of vehicles were lined up behind the short fencing where a lot of people were talking drinking with loud jamming music. Some were checking out other cars and bikes in jealousy and admiration. They were all in different sizes, style, and colors, some were originals from the brand and some were custom made.

Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi and Jay now knew how it felt like in the sets of "The Fast and the Furious" and "2 Fast 2 Furious".

Eriol lead the group down the ramp and to the grounds. They passed by the cars, gaining attention from the people as they did because of their rides. The Wolves who were watching knew who they were judging by the bikes and cars they were riding.

Finally, the guys drove into a few spaces reserved for them and stopped, still having a number of people watching their every move.

"This is comfortable" said Naoko sarcastically.

Mika smiled at her as he too got off and took off his helmet. She took Naoko's and locked rested them on the seat.

Rika looked around and noticed a lot of girls check out Aki and the rest of the guys they came with. Not only that, but she also noticed a number of guys check her out and the girls she came with.

"Finally" said a familiar voice behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is actually just a familiarizing of the Kins and such.

I thank everyone who had reviewed the last chapters!

Other than that, keep reading and reviewing! Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	19. Shock

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Hey all! I hope you'll like this chapter…bit of action coming in the next chapters. Anyways, I've nothing much to say…so, do review after you read this!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

** "Shock"**

* * *

They all turned to see Syaoran walking towards them, accompanied by Keichii, Jiyuu and Mike. They could also see Ren, Aya, Emi, Hisami and Ayumi talking together with a few other people by one of the cars behind him.

"Why'd you come here ahead of us?" Aki asked.

"Had to talk with people" he said causally. He smirked at a bunch of girls making them sigh and wave at him.

Tomoyo saw this and was disgusted, she really wanted to head over to him and slap him repeatedly until he begs her to stop. Eriol saw the look on her face and held her hand in his. She looked up to him but all he gave her was a reassuring smile.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Syaoran said as he went over to the group of girls, looking directly at the short haired brunette.

Out of earshot from Syaoran, Tomoyo looked at Eriol after sending one last glare at Syaoran.

"What is he doing?" she asked irately.

"I dunno…probably trying to forget about Sakura"

"But this is totally uncalled for! He's supposed to feel guilty at this point, not out and about to find himself another girl to screw around with!" she said furiously.

"Look, he's just playing, it's nothing serious. Besides, Sakura isn't here…he'll be back to normal when she's around again. Just ignore him for now and try to enjoy…alright?" he asked as he held her chin to face him.

Tomoyo gave a slight nod as she pulled Eriol to the rest of the group. A number of people were talking to them at the moment and she'd rather them than watch Syaoran.

"Yo Wolves!" rang a voice throughout the grounds from a huge speaker surrounding the racing area. "Bike pursuit will begin in a few minutes…bring out your rides to the front line to whoever wants to join. Bets are called for by the side lines"

"You joining?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Nah, hardly anyone ever does"

"Why?"

"Syaoran and I are on the same team. He usually joins the first bike race and usually wins. Only those with guts, high pride and the best bikes dare to join the first race"

"Is he that good?"

Eriol nodded at this. "Some of the bikes here may be more expensive than Syaoran's but it all depends on the driver. Syaoran is reckless and is never afraid to make his move, which gives him the advantage to win every time"

"Well, I wish someone could beat him and put him in his place" Tomoyo said, crossing her arms.

"Don't count on it" someone said from behind her.

Tomoyo turned around only to see Syaoran walking away with the short haired brunette clinging onto his side. She gave off an irritated growl as she and the rest followed him to the front.

**xoxo**

"Hey" Sakura said to the guys at the gate. The gate was opened but guards were there in front of their way. "Mind if we pass?" she asked, pointing to her self and to the car behind her which was driven by Sairi.

"Who are you?" asked one of the guys as he approached her. He couldn't see Sakura's face but he still stared at her because of what she was wearing.

"I'm a Wolf if that's what you mean" Sakura said as she took off her jacket, revealing her tattoo.

The guy was shocked at the rank of her tattoo but still nodded at his companions as Sakura wore back her jacket.

Sakura drove pass the gate followed by Sairi who wasn't checked anymore. They both stopped by the side of the road, on top of the small cliff by the mansion and looked on as people started to head over to the racing area.

"Hey Sairi" said Sakura with a knock on the window of the car as she took off her helmet.

"What is it?"

"What were the orders Tsuyoshi gave you?"

"He just said that I'll be here to help you if you need me"

"Do you mind if you stay here? If they find out you don't have a tattoo, they'll most likely kill you. Since I have one, it would be safe if I go there alone. But if you find some Wolves here, show your stuff and seduce them into telling you some information about this party" she giggled seeing Sairi's face before turning serious again. "Would you mind?"

"No, not at all…just come up here if you need me, a-and I'll try to err…seduce them"

Sakura smiled at her innocence. For a Kin, she was one of the more innocent ones, considering her age. "Thanks"

She held up her hair and turned it a few times, keeping every strand hidden in the helmet as she wore it again. She started the bike again and headed down the ramp, past to the aligned cars in a fast speed.

**xoxo**

"Okay everyone…bets are placed and it seems like most of you bet on the winner for the past bike races we had, Li" said the announcer. "Now, riders, get your bikes ready for the race"

Syaoran checked his bike for any faults it may have. People were surrounding him and some of the bikers that are competing against him. He smirked as he got on his bike and shined his helmet.

"Good luck" said the short haired brunette who had taken a huge liking to him.

"Thanks Jen" Syaoran said as he looked at the other racers. He glanced at Eriol and the guys before wearing his helmet.

**xoxo**

"So there you are" whispered Sakura to herself as she saw Syaoran by the front line talking to some brunette. "Found yourself a new girl to screw I see"

She followed his gaze and found herself looking over at Tomoyo and the rest of her friends. She couldn't help but smile. But as Syaoran wore his helmet she smirked and turned the corner, into the racing area and towards the front line, just as people started to move to the sides to watch. Nobody noticed her come in, until…

"Looks like we have another challenger" rang the announcer's voice.

Sakura sighed inwardly as she saw most of the people now looking her way, even Syaoran and the gang. Good thing the visor on her helmet was dark.

"You've got some guts little lady" said the announcer.

'I'll show you little lady' Sakura hissed inside her head as she wore the leather gloves that were in her inner jacket pockets. Now she wished she had worn pants to at least fool them before revealing her identity.

"Anyway, those who want to bet on her please do so now. We'll be starting in 3 minutes"

Sakura looked around and saw a few people move around to the betting area. Most of who were girls. She looked to her right and saw Tomoyo, looking straight at her.

'Did she notice me?' Sakura thought. She didn't want her to notice yet, not now.

They were both still looking at each other until Tomoyo looked away to look at another girl beside her, Rika.

Sakura looked forward again and noticed the duo walk back to their original places by Eriol and Aki. Tomoyo was still looking her way.

"Okay, riders ready?" the announcer said again.

She along with five other challengers, including Syaoran, started gassing their bikes, making the engine roar. A lady with a very high cut sleeveless shirt and very short denim shorts walked over a few meters in front of the racers, gun in hand.

"Three" the announcer said, starting the countdown.

"Two" the bike engines got louder.

"One"

The lady covered one of her ears with her free hand as she triggered the gun skyward. The gunshot erupted and the bikes zoomed past her by the time she opened her eyes as the sound of tires screeched against the ground, getting faint as they got farther.

**xoxo**

"Who do you think will win?" Aki asked the group.

"The new comer" answered Tomoyo.

"Really? Why?" Eriol asked her.

In truth, Tomoyo felt like she knew that rider, whoever she was, but she couldn't possibly tell that to them.

"Err…coz she's a girl! Everyone knows girls are better than boys" she said rather immaturely.

Everyone looked at her as she said this, she sounded like an elementary kid. She smiled at them unsurely before turning back to the race in front of them.

**xoxo**

Sakura bent hard to the right at the sharp turn, making sure she could make it. She sighed as she did and smirked as she saw some of the other challengers far behind her. She looked forward and saw Syaoran, alone and in the lead.

Smiling to herself, she sped faster and ended up right beside him.

'Where the hell did you come from?' Syaoran thought to himself, seeing her ride up beside him.

Now it was a battle between the two. The other bikers were still behind them but they weren't going at the same pace as the two were, they were cowards. They were Wolves, they weren't afraid for their safety, they were afraid for the work they had done on their machines…the two on the other hand, only cared about beating the other. Syaoran had too much pride to let himself lose to a girl. Sakura just didn't want to lose against him.

"Final lap everyone! And Li and the new comer are still at it" the announcer said.

It was only when this was said that he noticed that they had gone around the long course for the 4th round already. She noticed Syaoran go faster and so she did as well. Sharp turn after sharp turn, they finally saw the flag for the finish line at the next corner they're gonna take.

Syaoran and Sakura stole a glance at each other before they did the last sharp turn and zoomed on together at the same speed. The finish line was drawing nearer and they were still at an equal pace.

**xoxo**

"Here they come" said Mika.

"Go, go" Tomoyo said repeatedly. 'Go Sakura!' she added in her thoughts…then stopped. "Sakura?" she said in a whisper only she was able to hear.

"What?" Eriol asked, looking at her.

"N-Nothing" Tomoyo said as she shook her head and looked back at the two approaching figures. 'Why did I say Sakura? Is that really her?' she thought.

**xoxo**

Cheers erupted from the audience as the two bikes screeched to a stop meters away from the finish line, both bikers breathing heavily.

They both waited for the announcement as to who won, but they both know who did, it was…

"A tie!" the announcer's voice boomed over the grounds. "Li and the new comer both ended at the exact same moment…we have two winners! Looks like there's someone here capable of keeping up with Li after all"

The area was still closed so the crowd or their friends couldn't go to them and congratulate them just yet.

Syaoran took off his helmet revealing himself, still looking straight at the very first person who was able to keep up with him. Sure she didn't beat him, but she was still able to equal him and she was a woman. He took off his leather gloves and placed them inside the helmet, still looking at her as he put the bike on its stand and got off it.

Sakura knew Syaoran didn't know it was her, she smirked at him but knew it couldn't be seen. She sighed as she too took off her gloves and replaced it back in her jacket pockets. She knew Syaoran was still looking straight at her, but she tried to ignore this.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

Sakura didn't answer. She knew if she did, he would know it was her. The only way to avoid this is by leaving, which is what she was about to do as she gassed her bike again. But that was until she looked up and found him in front of her bike, blocking her way by holding the handles. She knew she couldn't avoid it, plus, she noticed the crowd looking over their way.

"You still didn't answer me" Syaoran spoke again.

Sakura sighed irritated, as she put the stand on her bike and got off. She looked at him and reached her hands over to her helmet to pull it off. When it was removed halfway, some of parts of her long straight hair fell, revealing her original honey colored ones, and a few dirty blonde and chocolate brown streaks with a few of them braided. As she completely took it off, with closed eyes she moved her head from side to side to avoid further tangling on her hair.

When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by Syaoran's shocked expression and the silence of the crowd who were wondering who she was.

"Does this answer your question?" Sakura asked with a raised brow as she placed the helmet on the seat of the bike.

Before Syaoran could say anything possible for her to hear, her ears were greeted by hoots and howls from the girls and the guys from the crowd. The guys cheered because they thought she looked damn hot while the girls cheered because they thought she rocked for beating a guy at their game.

**xoxo**

"Knew it!" Tomoyo said with a smile on her face as she saw Sakura on the grounds. "Sakura!" she shouted for her friend, but her voice was drowned from the sudden cheers from the rest of the crowd.

**xoxo**

Syaoran held up his hand at the crowd, making them slowly turn silent.

"Hmm…figures how much power you have over them" she said casually, starting to take off her jacket because of the heat.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked softly, totally ignoring her statement.

"Don't try getting all soft with me Li. I'm not here for you, I'm here to catch up with Tomoyo and the others" she pointed out plainly as she took her hair from behind to the front of her right shoulder, to let the air hit her back.

Murmuring started to erupt from the crowd as they saw the black wolf tattoo on her back.

"Oops" she said, not meaning it in any way.

"I thought you had that taken out"

"Goes to show how handy make-up could be. I only figured out how to hide it so perfectly…I didn't want to endure the pain again just to have it taken out" Sakura said in a bored tone as she looked through the crowd, in hopes to find Tomoyo. 'Where is that girl?' she asked herself.

"Why are you doing this?"

This hit her hard.

"Excuse me?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Why did you leave?"

Sakura gave off an irritated sound, not believing what he had just asked.

"Why did _I_ leave? _I_ wouldn't have left if _you_ hadn't left _me_ in the first place!" she said irately.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain, you just left on your own without telling anyone until we found out you really did leave!" he pointed out.

"Well, sorry for not telling you" she said sarcastically. "But you had all night to tell me why you decided to dump me! But noooo…you had to go do me in then leave without telling me. I would've gone to you that very moment but how can I? I could hardly stand up after that harsh quickie you did on me and you just had to pull me up and dump me. What do you think happened to me after that? I fainted! From being tired and from the shock you shot at my face!" she said furiously at him. She breathed in a couple of times before cooling herself down again, and continuing in a more composed but still angry tone. "I was planning to talk to you before I left, but I was furious at you…and myself for making myself fall in love with you. So I left then and there, I couldn't possibly live in the same house with someone who hates me. Either way, forget about everything…I'm trying to do the same so, forget about it"

Syaoran was about to explain to her why he did it all but someone else spoke before him.

"Sakura?"

**xoxo**

"C'mon" Tomoyo told the others as she passed the group, heading to where Sakura and Syaoran were.

The rest of the Wolves didn't go after them since Syaoran didn't want to. Their group on the other hand, had the right to go after them…which is what they were currently trying to do.

Tomoyo sighed as she got out of the pack of people and stopped to wait for the others. As they all came out, they all hurried to where the two were. When they saw Sakura glaring at Syaoran and telling him something in a furious tone, they slowed down as they approached them.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Sakura turned and glared at the person who called out her name, but her face softened when she saw that it was Tomoyo and the rest of the group.

"Hey" she said with a small smile.

"Hey yourself" said Tomoyo as she smiled and ran to hug her best friend.

Sakura patted her back as she noticed she started crying.

"Hey, don't cry Tomoyo…I'm here in the flesh and all right" she assured as she pulled back from her hug.

Tomoyo looked up at her and smiled. "W-What are you doing here?"

"To see you…why else would I be here?"

"I thought you were with the Kins now?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore right? I have nothing against you guys, I just joined them because of one particular reason" she said, glancing once at Syaoran's direction.

"So, how have they been treating you?" asked Mei Lin as she stepped up beside Tomoyo.

"All right, they aren't hat bad when they consider you one of them. Tsuyoshi's been a gentleman towards me ever since I went there, and the rest of the members never even considered me as a Wolf"

Everyone was silent at this and Sakura knew why. It was pretty amazing and unbelievable for the enemy to accept her presence in their gang especially when she was once a Wolf, and the leader's ex-girlfriend to boot.

"Syaoran!" a woman's voice called out from afar, making everyone's head snap to the side to look at the source.

"Jen" Syaoran said in a sigh as the short haired brunette ran towards them, straight at Syaoran.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" she asked as she came up to him. "Another race is about to begin"

Everyone ignored the two and talked to Sakura some more. Syaoran noticed this and was irritated that even his cousins took her side. HE looked back at the girl in front of her and hugged her close to him, the rest of the gang saw this but Sakura couldn't since her back was on him. A few of the guys glanced at Syaoran as he did this while some of the girls glared hard at him.

Sakura noticed where the gang was looking at and knew it was because of what Syaoran and the woman were doing. She can't deny that she wasn't hurt that he could move on so easily, but decided not to let it get to her. If he was going to do that, then so would she.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and talk someone where else" Sakura suggested as she gave the helmet to Tomoyo for her to carry. She rode her bike and started the engine. "You guys lead the way"

The rest of the gang walked off to one of the exits with Sakura following them from behind, leaving Sakura with the woman. As they passed though the exit of the racing area, there were a lot of people who stopped doing what they were doing to look at them, especially at Sakura.

No one knew who she was; they only knew she was an important member to the gang, seeing her type of tattoo.

The gang all stopped over to their bikes and cars, where a number of people were hanging out, checking it out. Some were just hanging out there, drinking and talking.

Sakura parked her bike behind the rest of the bikes Eriol and the others took getting there. She got off and took the helmet back from Tomoyo and putting it on the seat again.

"Hey" someone said from behind her. She turned around and saw two guys looking her up and down.

"Hey" Sakura replied casually.

"Nice riding you did back there" the other guy said.

"Thanks"

**xoxo**

Sakura drove down the path where the cars and bikes were parked and passed through where his cousins and friends were. He noticed them all talking and laughing casually. When he noticed Sakura talk to a number of guys with a smile on her face, he was irritated.

**xoxo**

'I sure did attract a lot of men just because of racing' she thought to herself as she found herself surrounded by at least eight of them.

Without turning her head, Sakura noticed Syaoran drive towards them with the woman she was with walking beside him. She smiled at all the guys and continued there conversation as if he wasn't there.

"So, how did you become a Wolf?" one of the guys asked.

'Sex, duh!' her mind screamed the obvious, but her mouth said it in a different way. "Like how other girls join the gang"

"Who did you do it with?"

"Syaoran"

"Li?" they all said in unison, making Syaoran, who was talking to a few girls behind the Tomoyo and the others, look their way.

Sakura nodded with a bored expression on her face.

"Why him? He never does the initiation to the rest of the girl members" another guy asked.

She shrugged her shoulders at this.

"We were going out, but not anymore. I guess that's why I got a high ranking tattoo…Hell, how should I know?" she said with a shake of her head.

The guys all laughed at her comment, making her smirk at them.

"So, who are you going out with now?" another asked.

"No one" she said simply, and didn't expect what came to her when she said this.

"Then go out with me!"

"No, me!"

"How about with me?"

"I can show you a great time!

"Come with me!"

The guys were all arguing as to who she would go out with. They were fighting over her. It was a bit flattering in normal cases but, like this? It was just plain weird.

"Stop!" she said over the noise, but couldn't be heard. "Hey, stop it!" she shouted again, but still ignored.

She looked around and saw the gang and a number of other people look their way…looking at the fighting guys, and looking at her. But of course, she just couldn't notice the particular guy already heading their way.

**xoxo**

Syaoran looked at the guys over power the other as they tried to convince Sakura who was the best man for her. He didn't expect the next thing that happened though, it shocked him, and seeing Sakura's face, it seems like it shocked her too.

The guys went and dared the other as to a fight or a race; some even almost went close into punching the other, until someone had something to say about it.

Syaoran left the girls who were surrounding him and over to Sakura who was trying to stop them and the guys who weren't listening to her screams.

"Hey" he said in a low menacing voice. It was low but the guys immediately stopped. They all looked at him and stood up properly.

"Boss" they all said together with a nod.

"What's going on here?" he asked as if not knowing what did happen.

The guys were all silent. Sakura looked at them and Syaoran with a bemused expression on her face.

"Anyone care to tell me?" Syaoran asked again, still with his serious face and expression.

Everyone else who were watching were silent and had smirks on their faces…especially his own group of friends.

"You" Syaoran said, pointing to the guy nearest Sakura. "Explain"

The guy looked up at him, his face held of pure nervousness.

Syaoran knew who he was, he was a regular member who joined months ago. He was the newest amongst the others in front of him and he was also the son a couple who were killed by Kins a year ago.

"The guys and I were fighting over Sakura" he said truthfully.

Syaoran looked through the guys one by one.

"And why are you fighting over her?"

"She's not going out with any other man, we were hoping that she would go out with us"

"What makes you think she would go out with any of you?"

Everyone turned to look at him. The guys lined in front of him, the girls he was talking to, his cousins and their partners, the people who were watching the scene, as well as Sakura.

"She's not going out with either of you. Perhaps you didn't know the rule that applies to everyone concerning me?" he asked, looking at Sakura, and ignoring the others. "If I want something, I get it. If I lose it, no one should dare to take it away. I didn't mean this to be a thing…but a person" he looked back at the guys. "The person you all are trying to take away is someone I want…someone I love, which only makes matters more serious since you tried to take her away"

Sakura couldn't help but feel touched by his statement. She willed herself not to listen and believe him but couldn't help herself.

"Now, do you get what I mean?" he asked.

"Yes" they all said together.

Syaoran nodded his head at them, and they all left in silence. He turned back to Sakura, who was already staring at him. He continued to look at her as she approached him.

Without saying anything, Sakura took his hand in her own and pulled him away from the group. Syaoran allowed her to do so and they headed towards a secluded area where trees stood and shadowed the place. Sakura walked into the area and behind one of the trees. Syaoran followed her in and stopped in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'What is it?'?" Sakura asked angrily but it didn't come as harsh as she wanted it to. Her anger faltered after she heard Syaoran speak to those guys who wanted her.

Syaoran was still silent.

"What did you mean back there?" she asked him seriously.

"You heard me…what did you think I meant? I love you…I still do"

"Then why the hell did you break up with me?"

"I already told you why didn't I? Before we had sex…I explained to you that I can't stay with you, I'm afraid you might get hurt!"

"Well, as touching your intentions may seem, I _still_ got hurt"

Syaoran stopped. She was right. She did get hurt…but now because of him.

"Look Syaoran, if you want me to admit, I will. I still love you but I can't help but deny it since you hurt me so bad. You even hurt me more than the Kins did…and they were the ones who killed my mother!" she screamed the last part as she leaned back on the tree.

"What?" he asked unsure. "They killed your mother?"

"Why the hell do you think I bothered joining them? Did you actually think I joined them because you hurt me? To get revenge on you? Of course I wouldn't do that! There would be no way I would join the enemy just for the sake of revenge for my love life. I joined them to get them on my own. I couldn't possibly fight against them by your side…not after you hurt me so much. I had to avenge my mother somehow, without your help. I couldn't stand the fact that we'll be fighting Tsuyoshi together with everything awkward between us…so I left. Using you as my reason for joining them"

"So, that's what you said about me asking my mother?"

Sakura nodded. "Your mother was the one who told me that my mother died because of an attack, not because of cancer"

**xoxo**

"Where is she?" Sairi asked herself, looking down as a car race was about to commence.

**xoxo**

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Syaoran asked.

"Go back to the Kins and do what I plan to do" she said determinedly.

"You can't go back"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to"

"You have no right over me, I can do whatever I wanna to do"

"Yes I do, if you're my girlfriend, I have a say in this"

Sakura looked at him and gave him a weird look.

"I'm not your girlfriend" she pointed out.

"I know, but I want you to be" he said softly as he pulled her body close to his.

Sakura fell silent and savored the feeling of his body against hers.

"I-I can't" she said as she pushed him away gently.

"Why not?"

"I don't want myself to get hurt again…especially by you"

"Sakura, I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to break up with you because I didn't want the Kins to give you anymore trouble. If they do hurt you, it would be because we're together. I couldn't live life and think that it was my fault if something very serious ever happens to you while we're together. I also didn't expect you'd get hurt so much if I broke up with you…I thought it would be for the best"

"When we broke up, the thing that really got me was the way you broke up with me. I mean, if you explained it to my rationally on the right time, I guess I could have at least avoided leaving the mansion. But you broke up with me so suddenly _and_ after we had sex! How do you think that made me feel? You thought wrong if you thought that it would be for the best."

"I know…and I learned that the hard way" he muttered. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Us…together again"

"And what am I gonna do to you if you ever hurt me like that again?" she asked seriously.

"Err…never talk to me ever again?"

Sakura gave him a you-have-got-to-be-serious look with a raised brow.

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"How about, you leave me and our baby forever to avoid further emotional damage"

"Okay it's a deal and y- c-come again? What do you mean baby?" he said in total shock.

Sakura was silent as she looked down.

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran asked unsurely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The end is kinda shocking isn't it? Lol.

Anyways, I hope I didn't confuse any of you guys with all the twists I added in the story.

I have to go to sleep now, I have school in the morning.

I just took this time to update my story for the sake of you guys. Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	20. I Refuse to Believe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Hey everyone! I had a hard time writing this chapter, and when you read the last parts of the chapter, you'll know why.

Anyway, please read on and review later!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

** "I Refuse to Believe"**

* * *

Sakura was still silent.

"B-But h-? What?" Syaoran stammered, not knowing what exactly he was feeling at that moment.

Then, she giggled.

Syaoran stopped as Sakura looked up at him and giggled some more.

"J-Joking Syaoran" she said through giggles.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said a bit irritated at her for getting him excited.

Sakura giggled some more and would have for a longer time if Syaoran didn't stop her through a kiss. She was shocked that he was willing to kiss her and she was also shocked that she was willing to kiss him. She urged herself to push him away but her hands wouldn't obey her. Talk about heart over mind. She sighed and relaxed against him and started to kiss him back.

**xoxo**

"What do you think they're doing?" Mei Lin asked the group but was only met by equal shrugs.

"I hope they're not getting into another fight" Naoko said. "Right Tomoyo?"

They all turned to Tomoyo but couldn't see her face since Eriol's back covered her.

They were kissing…at the very wrong time.

"Oi!" Jay shouted, making the couple turn to them, a very dazed look on Tomoyo's face.

The girls giggled as the guys smirked.

"What?" asked Tomoyo.

"What do you mean what?" said Aki. "You're both relaxing there while we're worrying about those two"

"Don't get so worried, I know Syaoran the best and Tomoyo knows Sakura the most…we both think they'll end up getting back together. If we're lucky they could even end up having sex" Eriol said with a smirk.

**xoxo**

"What am I gonna do?" Sakura asked as they broke away from their kiss and rested her head on his chest. She felt dazed but willed herself to think straight.

"Hmm?" was all that came from him as he made her tilt her head up so he continued kissing and sucking on her neck.

"The Kins…I gotta go back. Even if we're together again, I don't wanna give up what I worked for" she said seriously. 'Especially since I can't give it up, not now' she added in thought.

"If you want, just go on as you usually do with them. You could work as a spy for us…hey, where's the necklace I gave you? I thought you never take it off" he said as he stood up straight again.

"Hey, I hated your guts at the time, I had the right to take it off"

"Point taken" he said with a sigh. "Anyway, if you really are determined to do this, you can go back to them, but stay safe. I know you can't communicate with us while you're there, so…I'll figure something out while you're there"

Sakura smiled at him and gave him one last passionate kiss before pulling him from their place and back to the group.

**xoxo**

"Guys, here they come" Rika said as he pulled back from her kiss with Aki.

Everyone turned to look at the couple as they neared them.

"Hey" Sakura said with a smile as she let go of Syaoran.

Syaoran merely nodded as he saw them.

"So, anything new you wanna tell us?" asked Takashi, hoping either of the two would tell them what they were doing hidden from the rest for so long.

"Nothing much" Sakura said as she walked towards the car Tomoyo was leaning on and leaned on it as well. She watched Syaoran from her position as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Syaoran, where did you go for so long?" a female voice asked as arms wrapped around Syaoran's torso. He turned around to see Jen looking at him seductively.

"No where" was all he replied as he looked back at Sakura and gave her a certain look.

The rest of the group was looking at Syaoran, and then at Sakura back and forth, wondering why they were sending each other those looks. It was clear the two weren't fighting anymore, so what were they both now?

Sakura sighed and walked over to Syaoran, just beside Jen.

"Hi" Sakura said in a soft voice with a smile.

"Hmm?" she said as she pulled away from Syaoran's back and turned to look at Sakura. "Oh hello, what can I do for you?"

"Well, no offense, I have nothing against you but…would you kindly get your hands off him?" she said, still with a smile and in a soft tone which started to sound deadly in the same time.

The group was shocked at this, why would she ask that? But most of all it shocked Jen.

"Why would I wanna do that?" she asked as if unfazed by the sudden threatening look Sakura was sending her.

"Unless you wanna get into my bad side, I suggest you do as I say" she said, now getting tired of talking to her. She may be older than Sakura but boy, she didn't get it. And she thought all Wolves were smart.

"You don't have a say in what I do"

"Yes I do if it has something to do with _my_ boyfriend"

The crowd which formed around them all had shocked faces, but their own group of friends had smirks and knowing looks on their faces. Syaoran still looked emotionless.

"As if!" Jen said, unconvinced. "If that's true, then Syaoran should prove it" she said, looking at Syaoran, expecting him not to do anything.

Sakura also turned to him, waiting for him to do something about it.

Syaoran stood there looking at Jen, and then looked at Sakura before grabbing her by the waist and kissing her full on the lips. He could hear gasps of shock from those who didn't know Sakura and giggles and howls, surely coming from Eriol, Tomoyo and the rest of their own close group.

Sakura smiled in the kiss and pulled him deeper into her. She knew few people were watching but she wanted them to watch, she wanted them to know that Syaoran was off limits to anyone else. She didn't know that, that was what Syaoran was aiming for as well, to show the rest of the guys that Sakura was his.

Sakura raised both her legs and enclosed them around his waist in a jump as he supported her by holding onto her ass. She wrapped her hands fully around his neck without breaking the kiss, unknowns to them the even larger crowd they now attracted.

**xoxo**

"What is she doing?" a man asked his companion as he straightened his headphones, wanting to hear everything more clearly.

**xoxo**

"Where is Sakura?" Sairi asked herself, trying hard to find her within all the people gathered on the grounds. There were a lot of people down there and it was nearing 11 o'clock. She wanted to go down there herself but didn't want to risk it.

**xoxo**

"Are you sure you wanna go back?" Tomoyo asked through smiles as Sakura started her bike. "It's still early you know"

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have to go. Besides, it's almost 11 o'clock and I need to go…don't worry, everything will be fine" Sakura never told them that she brought Sairi, a Kin, with her.

"I pray it would"

Sakura smiled at her one last time and her gaze fell on Mei Lin who was currently grinning madly at Syaoran and back at her. She gave her a weird look before she looked at Syaoran for herself and smiled at him.

"Take care" he said simply.

"You too"

Syaoran stepped forward and gave her a final kiss before she wore her helmet and rode on towards the ramp leading up the short cliff by the mansion.

'I hope all of this will still go right' she thought to herself as she started to drive up to where Sairi last parked and still did.

She hadn't expected for her to actually get back together with Syaoran and she prayed that none of the Kins would notice. She worked hard to gain at least a bit of their trust and she didn't want her whole plan to go to waste, not now since a lot of people are involved.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, I can't believe your just gonna allow her to go back" Mei Lin told him as they all resumed to talk with the rest of the people there.

"You think I feel lax with the idea that she's going back?" he said rather worriedly yet angrily. "I clipped a device which works as a microphone and a tracking device on the collar of her jacket so we'll know where the Kins are currently hiding out and in case we need to help her"

**xoxo**

Next morning, Sakura woke up late, lazily and sighed, squeezing the pillow in a hug. She didn't get to talk to Tsuyoshi when she arrived since he wasn't there. She also never got the chance to tell Saori that she was wrong, there were no other Kins who checked on her…and she was glad.

If Kins found out what she had done the last night and still find her there in their territory, she would be killed.

Sakura went over to her mirror and looked at her reflection, smiling at the necklace Syaoran gave her from before. She wore it again and now never plans on taking it off. Hearing her stomach gave a deep grumbling sound, she walked over to her door, wanting to head down to the kitchens for some food. She never really ate anything since last night before she left for the Wolves.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a huge surprise.

**xoxo**

"Damn it" a guy hissed as a scream erupted from the headphones he was wearing. He instantly took it off and tried to refocus his hearing.

"What happened?" his companion asked.

"We gotta get there now!"

**xoxo**

"Shit" Sakura hissed as she fell on the floor, slowly backing up from the men who were advancing on her, guns pointed straight at her head.

Looking around, she immediately jumped over to the other side of the bed for cover which triggered the men to shoot at her. She gave off an agonizing scream of pain as blood started to ooze out from the left side of her waist where a bullet found its way in.

"Damn" she cursed as she looked up to find the men looking down at her. 'This is going way too fast, what the hell happened?' she asked herself.

"Come with us" said one of the men, still holding up his gun at her as he pulled her up roughly, pulling…almost dragging her out the room.

**xoxo**

"Hey Li" said Tsuyoshi as his face appeared over at the laptop Tomoyo was currently trying to figure out.

The tracking device Syaoran placed on Sakura was different from what Sakura placed on their necklaces. To add to their current problem, the screen on the laptop kept on crashing since another frequency was trying to jam their own. Looks like they just figured out who it was who tried to get through to them.

All the guys were driving their own car with their partners except for Syaoran who was driving with Eriol beside him and Tomoyo at the backseat, handling the laptop to get to Sakura faster. Aside from their own group, Ren, Keichii, Mike and Jiyuu were also coming with them in two other cars. Other ranking members also joined in while Emi and the rest of the girls stayed back at the mansion because of Syaoran's orders.

Tomoyo looked at Tsuyoshi's face, she figured he couldn't see her, considering he called her Li and that she didn't have a camera to connect to their system to let them see her side.

"S-Syaoran" Tomoyo said as she held the laptop in the space in between Syaoran and Eriol to let them see.

Tsuyoshi looked devious and he was playing with a pendulum.

"Well," he spoke again as he looked back up to the camera pointed at him. "I would've thought you were smart, I mean…didn't you ever consider that I had something planned for your precious girlfriend too?" he smirked. "I had a small microphone clipped at the back lock on that top she wore the night she went to your little gathering. Even she didn't notice, good thing too. Or else, I wouldn't have heard your little conversation" the camera zoomed out and the screen now showed Tsuyoshi standing with a girl on the ground with blood surrounding her, her body rising up and down as she breathed.

"Shit! That mother fucker!" Syaoran hissed, trying to keep his eyes on the road while focusing on Sakura's form.

"What do you think Li? This is what happens to Wolves who try to make a fool out of me…just be glad that this isn't you right here" he smirked at the camera before making his face seem all serious again. "By the way Li, when I heard your conversation about Sakura's mother here, I have to admit, it gave me quite a shock. I never knew this Sakura was a Kinomoto. The Kinomoto family which I tried to ruin years ago"

When he said this, Syaoran saw Sakura turn her head to look at Tsuyoshi with a pained expression on her face. Tsuyoshi then faced her with a smirk before returning to the camera.

"Well, your girlfriend seems to be alive and listening, so I guess I'll tell you the story. You see Li, the Kinomoto family as you might now, is really rich…maybe not as rich as your own clan but close to it. What irritates me is that her family is just like yours…very much like yours. Both of you own companies which has great influence over the public…hers, here in Japan while yours back at China. Well, I hated you and your family years before I hated hers. Seeing as I couldn't destroy the top of China when I tried to, I instead transferred to the one here in Japan. You know why I'm doing this Li, except now, I'm doing this to the Kinomoto family, not the Li clan…but still, you come here and still try to stop me. Either way, a few years back, I attacked their family and set fire to their mansion"

When Tsuyoshi said this, Sakura's head snapped and positioned to look straight at him. It was him. He wasn't the only person who had killed her mother but also made her family, but most of all her, in the first place, by attacking them, making the rest of her family move into hiding in China.

Sakura wanted nothing more than strangle the man above her. If she weren't in such pain, she would. But considering her position right now, she would rather not.

"Turns out, the 4 members of the family didn't die as I had hoped for. When I found out they all fled to China, I declared myself winner. As you may have noticed, my family's company was next top to the Kinomoto family in Japan. How did you think I got a lot of my family's money back? Right after the Kinomotos left, I did all I can to bring up the family name again. When I made progress and gained part of the lost money of our company, you came here in Japan, with the Wolves. You just had to spoil my plans even if we aren't in China anymore. Of course, even if I was here, I still kept up to date with the things happening in China in case of any important news regarding the Li clan or any sightings of the Kinomotos. Luckily, we found Sakura's mother and your mother and we were able to take down her mother. We had hoped the killing would bring out her father, brother and herself, but it didn't. So I had to make my spies keep an open eye until this is all over. Well, now…it seems I have another member of the family. If I kill her now, all I have to kill are two more and I own Japan"

After his statement, Syaoran's cell phone rung.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran yelled, even though he wasn't sure it was Tsuyoshi.

"Revenge of course, I will never forget what happened to my parents Li, not ever" he replied. Now Syaoran knew it was him.

"Then why the Kinomotos? Why can't you leave them be and come straight to us!" he screamed again.

Tsuyoshi smirked with a shake of the head. "It's all about influence Li. I get the Kinomotos, I get influence over Japan. Sooner or later, I may be able to equal you and even beat you and your family. The Li clan may have ruined the Shikou image before but I swore I'd take revenge and somehow find a way to gain the top"

Sakura and Tomoyo didn't understand him as he said this and they were now really wondering why and how the feud between the two started in the first place.

"Well, that's about it" Tsuyoshi said finally, now looking at Sakura as he talked.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura interrupted in a demanding but shaky tone.

"Outside, to the grounds…a room is prepared especially for you" he smirked at her.

Syaoran was cursing inside his head. He had hoped to let Tsuyoshi keep on talking so they can arrive there before he does anything to Sakura.

"I planned on ruining this girl privately but seeing as you're seeing us right now; I'll give you the privilege and let you see her one last time Li"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Why not?" he asked as he pulled Sakura's hair to raise her head and look straight at the camera. Now Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo saw how badly hurt Sakura was, and blood still continued to spill from her side.

Tsuyoshi called out an order and two men came, carrying Sakura by the arms and out the room with Tsuyoshi ahead of them and the camera, following from behind.

"S-Sakura" Tomoyo said in a whisper, now in tears.

"Take a left" Eriol said in a low voice.

Syaoran did a sharp turn then shifted gears and went on faster, still glancing once in a while at the screen until it came to a stop in front of a small cement made shack, separate from the mansion.

What Tomoyo saw made her feel faint. There were bombs planted on the ground, surrounding the shack as well as a few stuck on the walls.

**xoxo**

"Ready yourselves!" a guy shouted to his companions, making them all nod.

**xoxo**

Tsuyoshi laughed and the camera focused on Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry everyone" Sakura said while looking at the camera, trying to smile but couldn't because of the pain. She was ready to pass out from seeing all the blood trail from her wound and because of the amount of it that she lost already. "I love you Syaoran, Tomoyo…e-everyone"

**xoxo**

"No" Tomoyo said in a whisper now really feeling like she was going to faint.

**xoxo**

"Shit" Eriol said menacingly as the camera pointed over at the men as they carried Sakura into the shack and locked her in from the outside.

**xoxo**

"Damn it Tsuyoshi!" Syaoran yelled through his cell phone then threw it on the car floor.

**xoxo**

After a few minutes with the camera moving around, it stopped and focused back on the shack…this time it was far away but still in view. Then Tsuyoshi stepped up in front of the camera, still making sure the shack was still in view behind him. He raised his head, showing the detonator which had a single red button and a high antenna.

"Say goodbye Li" Tsuyoshi smirked as he pressed the button, making the shack explode with a huge boom with parts of the shack and the ground flying in the air.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo's eyes widened seeing the shack explode from the screen, willing herself it was just some sort of a movie. But when she really did hear the explosion, not coming from the screen but from her ears, and saw the sparks and smoke in the air by the area not too far from them, she couldn't pretend anymore. It was real…now she really did lose Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted as she fell over to the space between his seat and Syaoran's, landing on the laptop making it shut off and close together.

Syaoran came to a stop by hitting the breaks of the car hard, stopping by a short bridge that was over a river.

"Syaoran?" Eriol asked, looking at him while supporting his girlfriend.

Syaoran looked down with a dark look on his face.

Eriol turned and saw the many cars they left with from the mansion, stop behind them.

"Hey! Why you guys stopping?" shouted Mei Lin from her car which was the one right behind theirs.

**xoxo**

"That takes care of everything" Tsuyoshi said as he threw the control to one of his men. "Check on the shack…I don't expect you to see her body, that explosion would have broken it to pieces, just go clean up"

**xoxo**

"B-But I…no, it c-…" Mei Lin said unbelievingly, not knowing what to say.

Eriol had told them the news. The girls were crying, the guys were cursing and he was still trying to revive Tomoyo. Syaoran was alone by the ledge of the bridge looking over at the water; he couldn't see his face since his back was turned to them.

**xoxo**

"You are gonna pay Tsuyoshi" Syaoran said in a very deadly voice, glaring hard at everything his eyes set on.

**xoxo**

"Sir?" the man in front of Tsuyoshi asked, really thinking twice before willingly following what he was just told to do.

"You heard me"

"B-But sir"

"Look" Tsuyoshi started firmly. "Unless you want to be killed, I suggest you do what I had ordered quickly. Knowing Li, he's probably plotting the same thing right now. I want you to do what you are told, right now"

"H-Hai" the man stuttered as he immediately exited the room.

**xoxo**

"There has to be some way that she could've survived from that" Syaoran growled, clenching his fists tightly.

"Syaoran, we've been scanning that area through every angle, there isn't any way anyone could've escaped that…at a very short time no less" Mika reasoned.

After the video showing that Sakura was blown inside a shack, they still went over to the area where the smoke from the explosion still erupted…secretly of course. They used remote controls to bring over cameras to scan around the area…but to no success, no one could have ever survived something like that.

Of all people who were in denial of Sakura's death, Syaoran was the most stubborn of them all. Of course, Tomoyo would have been equally stubborn if only she was conscious, which she wasn't. She had fainted normally but the shock of Sakura dieing seemed to avoid her from waking up, she didn't want to wake up anytime soon at all.

It was night time, the girls had cried themselves to sleep and guys…well…the guys were still up trying to convince Syaoran that the best thing to do was to get back at Tsuyoshi for what he had done other than trying to find some possible way that Sakura could live through the explosion.

"Fine…tomorrow we'll discuss how to make Tsuyoshi pay for ever crossing me…but remember this," he said in a deadly silent tone as he glared outside the window "I refuse to believe that Sakura is dead"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

See what I mean when I said that I had a hard time writing this chapter? I hope you guys will forgive me for what had happened in this chapter but it must be done!

Anyways, I promise to update faster than I did for this one.

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	21. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**"What Goes Around, Comes Around"**

* * *

"B-But it can't be true! It just can't! Everything's happening too fast, this must be a sick joke or something!"

Well, Tomoyo finally came up to harsh reality…and as expected, she's as stubborn as Syaoran is concerning Sakura.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said, trying to soothe her.

"N-No" Tomoyo said as she broke down on the floor with tears falling freely down her cheeks.

**xoxo**

"This is it" Syaoran started. Looking around the huge meeting room where Wolves from the gathering the day before yesterday sat, looking at him expectedly. Even more than who came to the gathering came. "You all know why I called out this meeting? Tsuyoshi has done something I can never forgive him for. This time, it's the Wolves turn to make the Kins cry for mercy"

Everyone in the room all had serious faces, urging themselves not to move an inch. They all knew how Syaoran was when he was furious, this time, they never saw him this mad and serious about something.

Eriol, Aki, Mika, Takashi, Jay, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were all lined on seats with a long table in front of them, they were at the head table with much more long tables lined in front of them where other Wolves sat facing them. In the middle of the head table was where Syaoran was, now about to take his seat as Eriol, who was beside him, started to rise from his seat while holding a small controller.

"Okay, this is the plan. Before we actually take down Tsuyoshi himself, we need to take out all the connections he may have. Companies, clubs, restaurants, warehouses, ships, planes, anything that he owns and is aiding him as well as influential people on his side" Eriol explained as he pressed a button. Behind the head table was a huge white board where pictures were displayed from a projector from behind the room like the one in movies. Eriol sat down and pressed the button again, this time it showed pictures of two restaurants.

"This is _The Kriz_" Aki spoke, not getting up from his seat but looked at the people in front of him who were watching the picture behind him. "This is the main restaurant that the Shikou family progressed through the years but only started getting illustrious when Tsuyoshi ran it. The restaurant has two branches, Beta 1 will take charge of East point, Beta 2 and 3 on West point" he explained as he motioned his hand to the first picture then to the other one beside it.

Another beep came as new pictures were now shown on the board.

"These are the clubs we'll be taking down. GC 4, CZC 1 and 2 will take care of it all" Mika said, making a few people on the middle rows nod there heads, most of them composed of women. More beeps came and the more missions were assigned as to who was doing which.

"Now," began Syaoran as the board now showed pictures of 9 men, most of whom were within their 30's and 40's. "These men are Tsuyoshi's main allies and supporters. They are our main targets, most of them are the ones helping the Kins run their companies. I'm assigning particular people to take down these men, but by any chance you run them by while you do your assigned duties, take them down as well if you have an opportunity"

Tomoyo looked at the people in the room as some members were jotting notes down on the papers in front of them which were the files enclosed in folders given to them by Syaoran before the meeting.

"Alpha will take care of the rest and will guide you through each mission. For any further questions and explanations, you may approach any of us and we'll guide you through it" Mei Lin spoke.

"Other higher ranking members also please guide Omega 1, 2 and 3 and the other groups who might need help. All of you stay alert and be on your guard" Tomoyo explained in a loud and serious tone.

"Wolves, make sure you do this right because we are all dead serious about this" Syaoran said, meaning their own close group who really knew Sakura. "This is our chance to finally get the Kins for what they have done"

Everyone at the head table stood from their seats.

"This is when things get serious" Syaoran said in a loud voice. "Wolves never lost a fight and I'm not about to start now"

**xoxo**

"Sir! We just lost 2 more ships, another club…as well as Kaito" a young man said in an urgent voice as he handed Tsuyoshi three folders.

Tsuyoshi opened the first folder revealing sheets of files that was about the elderly man who was on the photo clipped at the very front. The second folder was about the club and the members who were stationed there. The third folder contained pictures of the ships and the members who were aboard it.

"Shit" Tsuyoshi muttered as he took a piece of paper from the cabinet behind him. He looked through the names and crushed out the name _Kaito, Akinobu_ with a red marker.

"What will we do sir?" asked the same young man.

'This is the 3rd major killing since the last two weeks. If this keeps up…' Tsuyoshi's thoughts trailed out into the possibilities of what would happen to his families companies if all his connections were eliminated. He looked down the list which had _Aito, Jouichi…Takeki, Ukyou _and now_ Kaito, Akinobu._ 'Fuck those Wolves' he hissed to himself.

"Sir?" the young man questioned, seeing their leader's thoughtful face.

"Round up the rest of them"

"The rest of them sir?" he asked unsurely.

"The 6 remaining allies I've got"

The man in front of him still had a questioning face.

"The 6 remaining men who are running my companies" Tsuyoshi said irately.

Still nothing.

"The rest of my supporters you idiot! Now go!" he screamed slamming his fists on the table, making the man in front of him hurry out the room in fear.

**xoxo**

"Jessie, are you in position?" came a voice from her earphone which was hidden under her shoulder length wavy hair.

"Hai" she whispered by her hand bag where a small mic. was attached by the strap.

**xoxo**

From the point of view of mostly everyone who was in the restaurant, they didn't notice a brunette enter and take a seat on a chair in the middle of the crowd. She placed her hand bag on top of the table close to her and the paper bag she was carrying along on the floor beside her seat then straightened her dress while looking around.

"I know, this is pretty serious…Shikou has been angrier for the past few weeks" a man told his companions who were sitting on a table not too far from her own table.

'If they're talking about that so openly, all of the people here must be Kins' she thought as a shiver ran through her back.

"Miss?" a man in front of her asked, making her look up abruptly. He smiled and handed her a menu.

"Thank you" Jessie said with a small nod as she took it. The waiter looked at her expectantly for her order.

"May I ask you who invited you here?" asked the waiter.

'Shit' thought Jessie, her mind starting to race for what to say. Nobody ever told her what to do if something like this came up. They just told her to go in there and do her job then get out. She was new and an Omega 3 member but they still used her for this job since she was the only girl who didn't get her tattoo yet and was best for the job.

"Jessie, tell him you were invited by Hagane, Kaisei" said a new voice from her earphone.

"Mr. Hagane asked me here" said Jessie to the waiter with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for intruding miss" the waiter said with a bow.

"Umm…may I ask why you're questioning me in the first place?"

"We don't usually allow random diners to come here. This is a private restaurant only for selected few people and their companions" he explained.

"Ah…well I'm glad I was invited here. This restaurant is lovely and I have never come here before"

"Thank you…your order?" he asked gesturing to the menu in front of her.

"Ah, of course…umm…" she looked through the menu hurriedly. "I'll just have a glass of lemonade while I wait for Mr. Hagane"

"Of course, please excuse me" said the waiter as he left the table and disappeared into the room behind the restaurant.

'Whew' she thought as she took out a medium sized package from the paper bag she brought and set it in front of her. It was wrapped in a glittery silver wrapping paper with a white bow on top. She looked at it and fixed the bow.

Moments later the waiter came back from the back room with a tray that carried her order.

"Here you go Miss" he said, playing a charming smile.

"Thank you" she said, taking a sip of it and placing it on the table.

"A present for Mr. Hagane?" asked the waiter, looking at the well wrapped package in front of Jessie.

Jessie nodded.

"I met Mr. Hagane yesterday, he sort of helped me with a problem of mine. After that he just invited me here. This is just my way of saying thank you to him" she said with a half dreamy look.

She was glad that the waiter sat down on the chair opposite hers when she said this.

"He is a good man"

'As if!' her mind screamed.

"But, where is he anyway? What time did he tell you to come here?"

Jessie glanced at her watch and only just noticed she was there for already half an hour.

"He should be here any moment, he told me to come at 2:00 but I didn't want him to be kept waiting so I came here extra early in case he was here already" she explained.

"That's nice"

Just then a cell phone rung from inside her hand bag. Jessie bowed her head at the waiter before taking it out and answering it.

"Hai?"

"Jessie, this is your call…figure out how to fake an excuse to leave that place" said a male voice.

"Nani?" Jessie half shouted into the phone, just enough for the waiter to get worried but not enough for the other diners to hear her.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my gosh you can't be serious…I-I'll be there in a few minutes. Which hospital are you in right now?"

"Good girl" said the male voice with a chuckle.

"Hai…hai…I-I'll be right there. Keep her company for me until I get there okay? A-Arigato…" Jessie looked at her phone before flipping it close and biting her lower lip with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything all right?" the waiter asked wonderingly.

"N-No…m-my best friend just got into an accident and was just sent to the hospital" she said in a half panicked, half worried voice. "I have to go there since she's asking for me, but…I-I don't want to leave. Mr. Hagane's still not here and I have to-"

"I'll tell him" the waiter offered, cutting off her jabber. "I can also give that package to him if you want"

"W-What?" she asked a bit shocked. She was the one who was supposed to ask him to give it to him, not the other way around. But then again, it would work either way.

"I can tell him you had to go and that you were supposed to give him this thank you gift in return for yesterday. He'll understand"

"I- are you sure?" the waiter nodded at this. Jessie smiled. "Thank you…thank you very much…you don't know how much this means to me" she said as she stood from her seat, taking her hand bag and empty paper bag. "Just tell him I'm so sorry and this is in thanks" she took the package and handed it to him.

"No problem" the waiter said as Jessie started to the exit.

A few moments later a taxi stopped by and she got it as it hurriedly sped off down the road.

The waiter looked at the package and stood up, walking slowly to the back room.

**xoxo**

"Did you do it?" the driver asked.

"Of course" Jessie replied with a grin as the driver parked the taxi behind a black van where a real taxi driver wearing a uniform stood. "By the way, who's Hagane?"

"One of the Shikou's allies…Beta 1 killed him just this morning" he said before he went out of the car and handed the real taxi driver what looked to be more money than he could have earned for an entire month.

Jessie stepped out as the taxi drove away. The two stood there waiting for the black van to open up to let them in. Just as it did, revealing people working computers and gadgets…a huge explosion was heard as well as seen not too far from them.

"Mission complete" another man said who was inside the man with a laptop in front of him.

Just then a red Mercedes convertible drove up beside the van.

"Hey" shouted Mei Lin from the front passenger's seat with Jay beside her, driving the car.

"Miss Li" said the man who was driving the taxi before as he bowed at her.

"Status report?"

"The mission was successful" Jessie answered for him.

Mei Lin raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you must be-?"

"Jessie…she was the one who did most of the job" answered the man with the laptop.

"Good job then. Hop on" she said with a small gesture of the head indicating the seat behind them.

Mei Lin took out her cell phone and flipped it open, speed dialing Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran"

"What is it?" he asked in his usual grumpy tone.

"East point is down"

"Good…come back to the house…we have another problem" he said before hanging up.

Mei Lin shrugged before looking back at Jessie.

"You coming or not?" she asked again.

Jessie smiled and nodded before jumping into the back seat.

"How old are you anyway?" Jay asked.

"18" she answered.

"You're pretty young…don't you go to school?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore"

Mei Lin grinned at her answer before tossing her a pair of sunglasses to wear.

"Better wear those…by the rate we're going, a handful of dust and sand would probably disturb your sight especially since you're at the back seat" she said with a smirk.

Jessie nodded and did as she was told before Jay floored it and they sped off in a very fast speed.

**xoxo**

Syaoran sighed as he placed the cordless phone on his desk.

"Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"Jay and Mei Lin are on their way here"

"What do we do about this?" questioned Mika.

"We have no choice, we have to go through with this" said Syaoran.

"Syaoran is right…this is a chance where we can take them down at once" said Tomoyo, making the other girls and Takashi nod.

"Wait…what's happening with your schooling anyway? I haven't seen you go back there for the longest time" pointed out Aki.

"We're finished with school" said Naoko.

"We got our diplomas just a week ago" said Rika.

"You didn't finish the rest of the weeks yet you still graduated?" Mika asked.

"Yup…the weeks which we missed were only practices for the graduation ceremony. We didn't miss out on anything except for the ceremony but our diplomas along with Sakura's were sent to our houses two days after the ceremony" said Takashi.

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked down hearing her name, earning Takashi a nudge in the ribs by Chiharu.

"Anyway, on with the plan" said Chiharu.

"Well we-"

"Hey guys" Mei Lin said as she came in followed by Jay and another girl.

"Hey you two and…who are you?"

"This is Jessie" Mei Lin introduced as she bowed her head at them. "Most credit for taking out The Kriz, East point goes to her"

"Good job" said Syaoran emotionless without looking at her, also not noticing that her eyes were fixed on him.

But everyone else did.

"Sorry Jessie, we're kinda in a private meeting, but you can wait outside until we're all finished" Eriol said with a smile.

Still looking at Syaoran she smiled and bowed before going out.

"Looks like a little crush is stirring up" whispered Jay to Mei Lin.

Mei Lin shrugged her shoulders with a smile as they both took their seats.

"So what's this problem about anyways?" asked Mei Lin.

"The police are getting more annoying every time we blow something or kill someone" Chiharu filled in simply.

"How far have they gone?" asked Jay.

"So far they know it's between Wolves and Kins but they haven't figured out the pattern on the places and people were targeting" said Rika.

"Well, we'll just keep them hanging then" Mei Lin said as if it were the most obvious thing to do. "If they can't figure out our pattern, they will only be butting in after we've done the deal. They can't do anything when we do the job but will only be there after we do the job"

"She has a point" Mika said.

"Of course I do"

"Yes she does but it isn't that simple. It will only be a matter of time before they'll figure it out" Syaoran pointed out. "How many left anyway?"

"We've taken down 4 of his supporters so we have 5 left. There's still the Kriz, West point. 6 ships left which we can't take out as of yet since their on route, about 3 major clubs left and a few minor ones. The Shikou Company building and 2 other minor buildings" Aki read through the file in the folder.

"Has Tsuyoshi targeted any of ours yet?" Syaoran asked.

"So far one of our ships and 2 minor clubs of ours were taken out in the last 2 weeks. It seems like he's having a hard time figuring out what we own so he's taking it slow" Mika said in an amused tone.

"We can't for him to find out and we can't wait for the police to figure us out. We have to take most of his down at once" Syaoran said, shocking the group.

"Syaoran, if you do this, this can really trigger a huge chase all around Tokyo" Jay pointed out.

"Not to mention hurt a lot of innocent people" another point by Naoko.

"The police will be on our tails and so will the Kins" said Rika.

"We'll be risking a lot if we do the missions all together" warned Chiharu.

"Ok then, we'll go on with the first plan, but if by the next week a lot of the Kins are still left, we'll take them all down" he said in a stubborn final tone.

**xoxo**

"Look, this must be hard for you to get involved but you're the only one capable of doing so" a man said as he circled a person who was wearing black in the middle of the dark room. "You're the only one who can get close enough to them and you're also the only person who is capable enough to do so"

"I understand Mr. Toruki" the person replied, bringing down the mask to his or her head.

Mr. Toruki kept his gaze on the person in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure if this person was a girl or a boy. This person wore tight clothes fit for a spy, with a voice and a body that seemed to be owned by a guy (seeing as the person almost had a flat chest) but this person had the appearance of a girl and had a body-size of one two. He was unsure about this one but decided he was a guy.

"Do your job well Sae"

"Hai" he replied, hearing his codename and with a small bow, he left the room as silent as a mouse could do.

"The police are counting on you" Mr. Toruki said as he made his way outside the room as well. The police badge on his chest, shining as the light hit it.

**xoxo**

Syaoran looked back.

"What is it Syaoran?" asked Eriol from in front of him.

Syaoran scanned the area and saw nothing moving and nothing suspicious. He glared as he looked around before turning back to Eriol…unknown to him that there really was a pair of eyes staring straight at him.

"Nothing…let's head back" he said as he went over to his motorcycle and the two drove away.

Just as the cost was clear, a black figure went out from the shadows.

He walked over to the edge of the dock and looked over at the water wear remnants of a blazing ship floated and was about to sink. He looked just below him and saw a body floating surrounded with blood mixed with the sea water. "You've become a killer" Sae whispered to himself.

**xoxo**

Two more days passed and more explosions and killings have happened. The police have been trying to uncover the motif of the Wolves at least to find hard evidence and have a reason to arrest them. The Kins are trying their best to protect the remaining people and property they own and also are putting the members they have left to guard instead of attack. The Kins were slowly falling and the Wolves are getting more lax with their duties, which by the way didn't remain unnoticed by Syaoran.

"This is getting out of hand" he pointed out in a meeting.

"What's out of hand?" asked Mei Lin as she sucked on a cherry flavored lollipop. "The rest of the Wolves are doing their duty and everything is going smoothly"

"Exactly. I know Tsuyoshi and he isn't like this, he just doesn't give up without putting up a good fight…he's plotting something"

"Or maybe he just doesn't have enough men and equipment to run his plans" voiced Mika.

Syaoran gave off an irritated sound before relaxing back onto his chair.

"What mission is scheduled today?" he asked in a bored tone and looking out the window where a certain girl was swimming by the pool alone. 'Jessie' he thought, looking over the girl. He had to admit, she did look attractive, and she even had a slight resemblance to Sakura.

"West point of the Kriz is scheduled around 2 o'clock and about 2 ships at dusk" Tomoyo said, reading from the file papers.

Syaoran sighed and turned back to the group just as a knock came from the office door with Wei coming in holding a package.

"Master Li, this came for you" he said with a bow, handing it to Takashi who had his arms stretched out to take it from him.

He passed it to Chiharu who slid it on the table to Eriol who opened it, revealing a CD.

"A CD? Who's it from?" asked Rika curiously.

"No address" Tomoyo said as he took the envelope it was encased it and flipping it around.

"Wanna check it out?"

"Might as well" Aki said.

Eriol shrugged before tossing it to Mika who handed it to Naoko who stood up and went over to the player under the flat screen TV at the end of the room. She placed it in and hit play before resuming her seat. Jay took the remote that was hung in its place on the wall near him and hit the ON button, revealing…an older looking man and woman, a guy and a girl who looked to be only a few years older than they were…all bounded by ropes from behind and gagged by white pieces of cloth. Seeing this made everyone in the room stand up, except for Jay who didn't know any of the people in the video.

"Mr. Kinomoto!" Tomoyo shouted in shock.

"Mother!" shouted Syaoran as he slammed his palms on the table.

"Touya!" shouted Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi.

"Fuutie!" growled Syaoran in anger seeing one of his sisters.

"Auntie!" shouted Mei Lin, Eriol, Aki and Mika.

"Tomoyo!" shouted Eriol, supporting Tomoyo's weight as she suddenly leaned onto him.

"Syaoran!" all of them shouted facing him, even Jay.

Then a man stepped in front of the camera.

"Tsuyoshi!" they all shouted together in anger of seeing him.

"Wolves…you've been giving me problems these past weeks. I must say I am impressed by how seriously you're going through all this. I haven't got the chance to retaliate and give my thanks for it, so I decided upon this. I must say Li, ever since I killed you precious Cherry Blossom-"

Tsuyoshi stopped and looked over at Fujitaka, Touya and Yelan who were all wide-eyed, just hearing the news about Sakura. Fuutie looked at her mother confused, not knowing who they were meaning.

"Oh right" he continued with a grin, still looking at the three. "Yes, Sakura Kinomoto is dead…she might as well be up there in heaven with her lovely mother"

All four of them glared at him, now Fuutie knew who he meant, remembering her mother's best friend's family.

"Anyway, enough of that" he looked back in front, facing the viewers of the CD. "Yes, I have had enough you winning this little war Li. You know I can't fight back during this time which resulted me to taking the next best thing…your precious family as well as your lover's family. It didn't take me time to capture them. Especially not your mother and your sister since we found them by the airport, bidding farewell to your father and other sisters which unfortunately we didn't have the chance to take as well. These two men on the other hand were hard to find, but we did…just in time too. I'll tell you this Li, make another move on my property and my allies, and they'll get what they deserve" he pointed at the four. "You've lost the love of your life, you wouldn't want to lose more people you love now do you?" the tape ended with Tsuyoshi laughing manically and the four hostages glaring at him, trying to break free.

Everyone except Syaoran dropped back on their seats…all in pure shock. They didn't expect this to happen, they really didn't. They've been too preoccupied in avenging Sakura's death and making sure the Kins pay for what they did that they ignored the other consequences that may happen…and it just did.

"Eriol, Aki, Mika, Takashi, Jay, call the ones in charge of the missions left, especially the one scheduled for today…call them immediately and tell them to don't do further damage and cancel out the plans against the Kins" he ordered. They nodded and pulled out their phones and started calling the necessary people.

"I need some fresh air" said Mei Lin in a pissed off tone, making the girls nod as she left the room silently.

"Shit…damn that son of a bitch" muttered Syaoran under his breath, turning his chair around to face the window again. Jessie was no longer in the pool but another thing caught his eye. He swore he saw someone hiding among the trees just beyond the pool. He shook his head to clear his mind and saw no one there.

**xoxo**

Mei Lin sighed and ended with a walk, breathing deeply. She practically flew down the stairs and out the house by the rate of how fast she ran. She wasn't the type to run away from where the problems were but…it just wasn't fair, everything was all good until Sakura and Syaoran had that stupid fight which made Sakura leave and get herself killed. Now they plot their revenge which turned out well at first but now ended splat back on their own faces. She stopped and leaned on the wall, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of the wind brushing against her skin.

"Fucking Karma" she hissed irately.

"Hi" said a low voice.

Mei Lin opened her eyes expecting it to be Jay or Syaoran but when she turned her gaze to the speaker, she was greeted with a shocking and scary figure and to find herself swiftly pulled to the back of the house and hauled behind trees and bushes.

"Let me go!" she screamed, trying to pry her wrist away from whoever this person was. "Who are you? Let me go you bastard!"

The person who held her dropped her wrist and turned to face her.

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Mei Lin asked again, this time in a more demanding tone.

"You don't even know me?"

Mei Lin looked at the person more closely. Surely she hasn't met this guy before. His voice was deep but he had the size of a girl. He was wearing black clothes with dark sunglasses that shined from the sun's reflection underneath his black cloak that had its hood over his head. What is it with this person? Maybe he was one of his ex's? But she didn't remember going out with someone as less-hunky as he is…surely she didn't. She usually goes for those strong and muscular guys…like Jay. Maybe one of the flings he had before? If it were that…she wouldn't know, she would have forgotten all about him by now.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking wouldn't I?" she settled as a sarcastic reply.

"You never change" he said with a shake of the head.

He turned around once again, not facing Mei Lin anymore, taking off his sunglasses and pocketing it. She waited for him expectedly. Normally she would take this opportunity to kick him wear it hurts and make him suffer for even considering taking her away, but she didn't…and she didn't know why.

He gave off a sigh before pulling down the hood of his cloak and turning around to face Mei Lin again.

"I-It's you…" she said in pure disbelief, her voice trailing off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Was this chapter worth the wait? Again, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long…prom is coming up and so are our exams…homework and projects are piling up…as are college applications…all in all, everything is just plain hectic! I'm so stressed from school pressure.

So, I'm really sorry for updating so slow. But I did update now didn't I?

That's it for now. Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	22. Moving On?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Again, another late update…BUT at least I still updated, right?

Well, this chapter isn't that exciting but the next chapter will be.

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

** "Moving On?"**

* * *

"What do you suggest we do about this Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked in a small voice.

Syaoran was still silent. She was waiting for Mei Lin to come back, it had been a good 30 minutes since she left the room and she still isn't here. He should have thought about this earlier, because the moment he wondered where she was, he saw her step out from the trees and back into the house.

'Where the hell was she?' he asked himself.

"Syaoran?" asked Chiharu.

He turned his seat away from the window and to the group, just as he heard faint running footsteps from down the hall outside the room. No minute later she reentered the house, panting.

"Where were you?" asked Syaoran, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No where" she said simply in a plain tone.

She stared at him before resuming her seat.

"So…what's the plan?"

**xoxo**

"D-Did you actually kill S-S-S-" Touya couldn't will himself to say 'Sakura' and 'kill' in the same sentence. Surely this was all a joke? His ONLY sister couldn't possibly be dead…could she?

"Sakura?" Tsuyoshi filled in with a maniac grin.

Touya, Fujitaka, Yelan and Fuutie glared at him.

"Well, yes I did…unless she somehow found a way to escape the shack we put her in, in a matter of seconds in her bloody condition at the time"

Touya glared even harder at him. If his hands and legs weren't bound together, this guy's head would probably be under his foot at this very moment.

"What the hell do you want from us?" asked Fuutie in her still composed, high-pitched voice.

"I don't need anything from you, any of you. You're just a reason why Syaoran can't put any further harm unto me and my gang. Other than that, you are of no benefit to me" Tsuyoshi looked at his wristwatch before exhaling. "I must go attend to a few more important matters. I'll see you"

Without a second glance, he turned around and walked out of the room accompanied by the four guards he had entered with.

Touya growled just as the door shut.

Yelan and Fuutie let out a deep sigh before resting onto the wall behind them.

"I can't believe this is happening" muttered Fuutie, shifting on her place on the floor. "Just yesterday, I was out shopping in Spain with the rest of my sisters. Now, captivity"

The four of them were held within a white room. Everything was white, which composed of the walls, the ceiling, the floor tiles and the light above them. There wasn't anything else in the room, except for themselves, which explained why there isn't any other stuff which weren't white.

"Neither can I" said Yelan, Fujitaka and Touya all together.

**xoxo**

"What are you on about?" asked Mei Lin.

The meeting was over and the rest of the gang went out of the room, minus Syaoran and Emi Lin who were both having a little argument.

"I saw you step out of the woods just as you came back to this room" Syaoran said with a smug look on his face, hoping she would crack.

"Oh so your spying on me now?" she screamed.

"I wasn't spying!" he screamed right back. "It really is hard to not notice something like this especially since the exit from the trees you took was straight outside this window" he pointed behind him.

Mei Lin glared at him but shut her mouth, battling in her mind whether or not she should tell him.

"Ok fine, I was talking to someone in there"

"Who?"

"A close friend"

"Name?"

"I don't have to tell you everything you know" she said irately, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine, just tell me about him…or her"

Mei Lin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you actually think this 'close friend' is a girl? I hardly have any close girl friends, aside from Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu who were all in here as well as Emi and Aya who aren't in the house. Anyway, he's a guy and he…errr…"

Syaoran saw her looking troubled as what to say next…which was unusual for someone like Mei Lin. He sighed and decided to help her out.

"An old boyfriend? Right, just don't go talking to other people behind my back, they might serve as a spy or worse" he said, getting up from his seat and glancing once outside, again seeing the girl he saw before. 'Jessie' he thought, now heading out the door.

"Umm…yeah" Mei Lin said, settling for his conclusion. As Syaoran left the room, she walked to the window and glanced outside. Indeed, he would have a clear view of anyone or anything going in and out of the small forest of trees. Just as she was about to turn and head out the room, she saw Jessie swimming in the pool all alone.

Mei Lin shrugged her shoulders and turned around, leaving the room silently, not noticing that another figure had stepped out to the pool towards Jessie.

**xoxo**

'This is relaxing' Jessie thought as she leaned her back and raised her elbow on the side of the pool.

She thought of the day's events and sighed. She hardly did anything important since the blowing up of the restaurant. All she did was shop and hang out with the rest of the girls, but during this time, all she does is pass the time by the pool all by herself to relax since the girls have other plans on their own. A song came up from one of the windows from the house and she started to hum along with the tune.

"Hi" a voice said from behind her which caused her to jump and splash water as she slammed her arms into the water.

She turned around abruptly and saw something which made her smile nervously.

"Not the greeting I had expected" Syaoran said as he stood stock still on the spot with water dripping down his arms to his finger tips…most of his upper body was all wet.

"Err…I-I…umm…oh my gosh…I…uhh" she stammered looking around for some help from anyone. Seeing no one but the towel she had brought with her, she hauled herself up and out the pool.

Syaoran's gaze followed her as she walked over to the pool chair-bed and grabbed her pink towel. She walked over towards him and looked at him awkwardly. He stood their, looking at her and did nothing as she started to dry his arms.

"I'm so sorry, y-you frightened me and I-I kinda…well…I-"

Syaoran cut her off by holding up a hand and taking the towel from her hands, trying to dry himself.

"Don't worry about it, I sort of did take you by surprise there…"

Jessie gave an awkward smile…which, being as sharp as he is, went unnoticed by Syaoran.

"What's the matter?"

She shifted her weight on her other leg uncomfortably.

"N-Nothing…s-so, what are you doing out here?" she said, trying to start a conversation.

"Why? Aren't I allowed to my own pool?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Well…I'm n-not saying that…of course you're allowed to…I mean-"

"Whoa, calm down, I was joking" he said in a joking voice…which in the last month sounded very much unlike him.

Jessie didn't figure someone as serious and high ranked as Syaoran was capable of joking but she relaxed visibly and sat down. Syaoran's eyes never left her.

"So, how old are you again?"

"18" she answered as she walked back to the edge of the pool, sitting down and dipping her feet in the water. "So…umm…what _are_ you doing out here? Not that I mind…it's just that, well…I never noticed you coming out here before"

"Just out for some air…and hopefully get to know the rest of the Wolves better…since you're the only one here, I guess you're the only one I'll get to know for now"

She smiled unsurely but wasn't seen since Syaoran was pacing slowly behind her as she slowly moved her legs around in the water.

"Wanna talk about anything in particular?"

Syaoran looked at her back thoughtfully and took a sit beside her, sitting Indian-style, before speaking up again. "Why did you stop going to school?"

"Just felt like it"

"Where's your family?" he turned to her.

"In a small town out of Tokyo" she replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Why'd you leave them?"

"I have no siblings, my mom died when I was younger, and my dad remarried"

"Can you at least show a little enthusiasm when talking to me?"

"Sorry, I-I just don't like talking about my family…or my past in general"

"Understood, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

That was uncalled for. Syaoran turned his face to face her but she did as well to the other side, trying her best to hide her blushing face.

'Where the hell did that come from?' Jessie asked herself, feeling her cheeks now very warm.

Silence occupied the air for a few agonizing minutes until Syaoran held her by the arm and made her face him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something…"

**xoxo**

"Where you able to track them?" Eriol asked as he watched Tomoyo work the laptop from behind.

"No, this is hard…we don't have any sort of device attached to any of the four of them and this new system the guys upgraded into the software takes a long process to finish. It's easier and more accurate but its way slower compared to the last one" Tomoyo explained as she continued typing in codes that no one else in the room could understand fully.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Rika asked.

"We have to find a way save them before Tsuyoshi plans on doing something drastic" Chiharu pointed out.

"The girls are right, we need to plan something to save them" said Jay.

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" Mei Lin answered in a sing-song voice, her smile faltered into a serious look as the person on the other end started to speak.

Everyone looked at her as she stood up and exited the room along with the cordless phone.

"Who do you think that was?" Naoko asked Mika who merely shrugged.

"It might be Tsuyoshi" supplied Takashi.

"I doubt it: said Aki thoughtfully. "Why would he call Mei Lin in the first place? If it's about the whole hostage ordeal, he would've contacted Syaoran directly"

Just then, Mei Lin reentered the room but with a far happier look on her face.

"What's gotten you smiling?"

"Just found out where Tsuyoshi's keeping auntie Yelan and the others" she announced with a huge smile on her face.

"No kidding?" asked Tomoyo in a hopeful voice.

She nodded.

"So? Where is the place?" Rika asked, getting excited.

"It is a bit surprising…and kinda stupid"

"Just tell us" Chiharu urged, getting impatient.

"Vacant Point. Warehouse 7. Downtown Tokyo"

Everyone was silent.

"S-Seriously?" Eriol asked doubtfully with raised eyebrows.

It was pretty much unbelievable why Tsuyoshi chose that same place.

Mei Lin shrugged but nodded all the same.

"Wait, who told you this?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, maybe your sources weren't accurate, whoever told you might be setting a trap or something" Takashi considered.

"I doubt it. I highly doubt that my sources are inaccurate. I'm very sure that my sources were telling the truth"

"Well, don't need to tell me twice" said Aki in a final tone. "Mei Lin's word and trust to whoever told her this information is enough for me. All I gotta say in this is how stupid Tsuyoshi is for choosing the same place we were able to crash in before"

Mei Lin grinned at him.

"So, when do we start the rescue?" she asked.

**xoxo**

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked Eriol unbelievingly.

He was in his private office and Eriol had just come to him to tell him about the new piece of information.

"Yup" he replied with a nod. "Mei Lin's sources told her and Mei Lin sounded so sure that her sources were right. Besides, it's the only thing we've got close to finding your mother and sister, as well as the Kinomotos"

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, okay…I'll set the day we'll do the rescue. I'll call out a meeting when I do"

Eriol gave a little nod before turning to face the door. He cast a half-suspicious, half-worried glance at the person sitting on the leather couch before walking towards and out the door.

**xoxo**

Tsuyoshi rested back on his chair and sighed. The past week has been hectic. Every single minute of an hour, every single hour of the day and every single day of the week has been tiresome. He rubbed his left arm with his right hand but stopped as he felt snake down to his shoulders from behind, now giving him a massage. He sighed contently.

"Don't push yourself too much" Saori whispered into his ear softly.

"I have no choice. Those fucking Wolves have caused so much trouble"

"Then make your turn to attack them"

"I can't…I would've but I can't"

Saori stopped her massage and walked around to face him.

"Why not?"

"The Wolves have killed too much of my men. Sure, there are still a lot of them left, but compared to the number of Wolves left, my number pales"

"Then send some of your men from China here"

"Already did, they'll be arriving in the next week…but it's still not enough"

Saori paused and looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

Tsuyoshi looked at her and waiting for her to say something that might be considered beneficial to his gang.

She looked up and smiled…an evil smile.

"What is it?"

"I think I know what you could do to win this little battle against those Wolves"

**xoxo**

_Loading…_

_Centering Mode Activated_

_Locating…_

_General Area Scan…_

… _Vacant Point. Warehouse 7. Downtown Tokyo, Japan._

_Activation Successful_

…

_Loading…_

_Camera X4FD6 Activated_

_Tracking Area…_

…

_Found_

…

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence Activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 6124_

…_Complete_

Three days has passed since Mei Lin announced that she knew where the Lis and the Kinomotos were. Syaoran has been quiet these pass few days, not opting they rush into saving their family.

Tomoyo sighed and scanned the outside area of Warehouse 7. There was no one guarding the outside, nor was there anyone guarding the inside of the first floor.

'What the hell is this about?' she thought. If Tsuyoshi plans on keeping people hostage, he could at least show some sense by doing it the right way. Not that she was complaining. This was working within the Wolves advantage…but it seemed almost impossible. It would be way too easy.

"Did you find them?" Eriol asked from behind.

She turned and smiled at him before resuming working on the laptop.

"Almost"

Tomoyo continued scanning the warehouse but didn't find them at all…or anyone for that matter.

"Eriol, they're not there…no one's there"

"What?" he asked, making his way over beside her and clicking buttons, showing parts of the warehouse and indeed there really wasn't anyone there.

"Hold…hold on" Tomoyo said, getting an idea.

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence De-activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 6124_

…_Complete_

…

_Loading…_

_Zoom-Out Sequence Activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 1946_

…_Complete_

_Scanning…_

_General Scan: Warehouse 7_

…

…_Complete_

_Initiating Body Heat Scan…_

…

_Tracking…_

…

…_Complete_

The screen now showed a shaded general see through version of the whole warehouse with a few red figures which represented people's body heat.

_Loading…_

_Zoom-Out Sequence De-activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 1946_

…_Complete_

…

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence Re-activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 6124_

…_Complete_

Tomoyo clicked through the parts of the warehouse and found that there were a certain number of people in the warehouse…except, they were way down in the underground. There were two new floors added below that went deeper in the underground where a lot of the Kins were hanging around.

She clicked through every room and counted about 35 men. The added floors were bigger than the original ones and the place also had several entrances…none of which from the warehouse but from sewers and several underground paths. Tomoyo studied the location and found everything out. They added new floors under the warehouse to keep things hidden but none of the new floors actually connected to the warehouse.

"Smart" she whispered, sort of impressed.

She scanned the area and found the very people they were looking for.

From how their mouths were moving, Fujitaka and Yelan were talking with each other slowly, Touya was leaning against one of the walls about to doze off and Fuutie was resting on her mother's lap, sleeping.

"Oh gosh they all look so pale. We have to save them as quickly as possible" Tomoyo said, not liking what she was seeing at all.

**xoxo**

Once again, Wolves were gathered inside the large room but this time only half or even one-fourth of the original number where there.

"Everyone," Syaoran said, looking at the number of people that he personally selected to take part in the rescue. "You all know what to do…my family as well as the Kinomotos have been taken hostage and we must save them. I want this to be a fast mission. You all know your duties and I want you all to do them right"

A chorus of "Yes sir" rang through out the room.

"Good…the mission will begin tomorrow evening. Prepare yourselves" he said, now looking at Jessie who gave him a small smile.

**xoxo**

"What's going on with Syaoran?" Tomoyo finally spoke up irately.

The meeting was adjourned and their close group…except for Syaoran, were again gathered together in a room. Not only Tomoyo but everyone else has noticed Syaoran's behavior around Jessie and they didn't like it one bit. None of them ever talked about it because they thought it wasn't serious. But in the past few days, it was getting irritating. Every time they see Syaoran, Jessie was always there with him.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked.

"Don't play dumb" Rika said, slapping his arms lightly.

"Ok fine…yeah I did notice" he said. "The whole Jessie situation?"

The rest of the group nodded.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed" Chiharu muttered. "The two of them get even closer every time I see them"

"It's annoying" Rika said.

"It's offending" Naoko said softly.

"Offending?" asked Takashi which made her nod.

"Can't you see? Jessie has this certain similarity with Sakura. Both physical and the personality…maybe their appearance isn't exactly alike but you can sort of see Sakura in Jessie, and her personality almost matches Sakura's as well"

"Yeah, I did notice. I almost called Jessie Sakura once before" Jay admitted.

"I'm not saying that Syaoran is using Jessie, but I think Syaoran just feels lonely and wants to think about other things other than Sakura all the time, and he finds comfort in Jessie" Naoko explained.

"Yeah, I feel his pain as well but it's totally unfair for Sakura even if…" Tomoyo still couldn't say 'dead'. "Even if…we lost her"

"I know you do Tomoyo because you are Sakura's best friend of course but it's different for him. He has no one to confide to. You have Eriol, he has no one that he truly loves that can comfort him"

"Well…you do have a point there" she said with a sigh.

"Let's just give him awhile. I'm sure they're not that serious anyways. Syaoran just needs someone to talk to and he finds that in Jessie" said Aki.

"Just hope they won't go all too serious" Rika pointed out. "Because ever since Mei Lin brought Jessie here, Syaoran h-"

"Speaking of Mei Lin, she's also not here" Takashi interrupted.

"She's also acting weird" Eriol supplied.

"I agree" said Jay. "But not that serious as Syaoran"

"Yeah, she's been going out a lot and she's being very secretive about it" pointed out Aki.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" asked Mika.

"Find out what both of them are up to" Eriol said.

"Both?"

"Find out what's going on with Mei Lin _and _find out Syaoran's intentions with Jessie"

"Sounds like a plan"

"And," Eriol continued. "We have to do this discreetly. We can't have both of them suspecting that we're on to them. So we have to find the two out while doing our everyday things"

"You mean, while doing the oncoming mission, destroying the Kins and keeping ourselves from getting killed?" Rika asked as if it were that simple.

Shockingly enough, Eriol's answer also sounded just as simple.

"Exactly"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry again for making you guys wait. You see, exams are coming up. My FINALS. These tests will be the last ones I'll take and I have to pass all of it since I'm graduating this year. After I finish with my exams, I'll be able to update more and update faster than before. So, I'm sorry if you guys wait for so long just for me to update. Anyways, after my exams are done, after I finish with my end-of-the-school-year clearance signing…after I (hopefully) graduate High School. I promise I'll update as much and as fast as I can.

Thank you all for still reading my story! Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	23. Saved

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Okay! I updated faster than the last ones…PLUS this chapter is extra long and I'm pretty much sure you'll enjoy what happens in this chapter. There will be action…and something between Jessie and Syaoran?

**NOTE:** If you know what's good for you…you will **_NOT_** scroll down to the ending part. You will just ruin everything for yourself…though most of you already suspect…oh whatever, I'll just keep my mouth shut before I spoil everything. Just read!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**"Saved"**

* * *

"Look" Mei Lin said. "I think you really should come out in-"

"No" he said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Mei Lin asked, annoyed.

"I just can't"

Mei Lin sighed and ran her finger through her long hair. "Fine" she said in defeat. "But, are you gonna help us free the Lis and the Kinomotos?"

Sae looked at her looking thoughtful. He never considered helping the Wolves out for this one. He even never should have told them the location of the hostages.

"Probably" was his simple reply. "If I can, you'll find me there. If I can't, you won't find me there"

"Well, I personally want you there"

"Why?"

"We'll need your help. I must admit, you've gotten better since the last time we saw each other. How? What did you do all that time?"

"Nothing…anyone can get as good. All you need is a whole lot of training and…a hunger for revenge"

**xoxo**

"Look, there's Mei Lin" Rika whispered to their little group which consisted of Aki, herself, Jay, Chiharu and Takashi.

Sure enough, they saw Mei Lin step out from the trees.

"Who do you think she was talking to?" Takashi asked.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be spying would we?" Chiharu answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Cheeky" he muttered back but also gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Please, not while I'm around" said Jay, playfully covering his eyes.

"Oh please, you're just jealous that you're not spending much time with Mei Lin anymore" Aki said with a grin.

"Did I hear my name?" came a voice from behind them which made all oft hem jump.

"M-Mei Lin!" Aki, Rika, Takashi and Chiharu said together.

Jay just had a shocked and nervous look plastered on his face as he walked over to his girlfriend and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" she asked.

"For now" he whispered into her ear.

"We heard that" said Chiharu.

Jay and Mei Lin merely laughed before settling on the couch.

"So, Mei Lin…what are you up to lately? We haven't seen much of you this past few days" Rika pointed out, hoping she would crack and tell them what's going on with her.

"Oh you know…here and there"

Not the answer she had expected.

**xoxo**

Jessie screamed and held on to Syaoran.

They were both in the garage, alone since Syaoran told the mechanics to leave them for the time being. He was teaching Jessie how to ride one of the big bikes but she was afraid she might topple over and get squished by it. She was riding the bike, trying to balance it, but every time Syaoran lets go of the handles, she screams and holds on to him.

"You won't fall, I promise" Syaoran said with a smile, trying not to laugh at her.

"I-I better not!" she said.

The bike was huge that her feet could barely touch the ground when she rode it, which is why she was so afraid.

"Ok, on the count of three, I'm gonna let go"

Slowly and hesitantly, she nodded.

"One…Two…Two and a half…Three" as he said this, he let go.

"Are you letting go now?" she asked in a frightened voice.

Syaoran looked at her only to find her eyes shut tight.

"Open your eyes"

Again, slowly and hesitantly, she did. Which was a mistake. For when she did open her eyes, managing to smile, she fell over to the side. Syaoran had just caught her and pulled her before the bike could trap her right leg.

Next thing they knew. They were in a very…awkward position.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Jessie opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Syaoran's incredibly built chest and blushed. She gave a slight nod.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he raised her head with a finger under her chin.

Jessie looked at him and blushed, now finding the can of grease not far away very interesting.

"N-Nothing"

"Look at me"

"I-"

"Jessie"

Hearing her name coming out so softly from his lips, she did. Next thing she knew, she found herself closing her eyes and lean forward.

Syaoran looked at the girl who was about to kiss him, wondering what he should do. Every time he spent time with Jessie was fun, almost like spending time with Sakura again. Almost. Jessie was not Sakura, definitely not Sakura, but she was the closest person that resembled Sakura.

Now he wondered, should he put a whole new level in his relationship with Jessie? Since Sakura had already died, would she want him to move on? To love another? Or would she be hurt if he found another girl that could replace her?

Wait, since when has he even accept the fact that Sakura really is dead?

"Syaoran?" Jessie, who was now looking at him worriedly, asked softly.

"Huh?" he looked around and noticed that he had been thinking for a long time that Jessie stopped her forward gesture.

Then, someone from afar cleared their throat since the sound echoed through the whole garage.

The two snapped their heads to the source, seeing Eriol, Tomoyo, Mika and Naoko. Mika and Naoko were looking at them with shocked faces, Eriol was looking at Jessie with a half-worried, half-angry look and Tomoyo was looking at Syaoran with a betrayed look on her face.

Just as the whole scene processed into her mind, Jessie scrambled off of Syaoran. She held out a hand to help him up just as the group started walking towards them.

**xoxo**

"Eriol" Tomoyo said in a harsh mutter, trying not to open her mouth too much as they walked towards the two.

"Hmm?"

"T-They were about to kiss!" she said in the same manner.

"I noticed Tomoyo, just calm down…just be happy they didn't"

"That's only cause they found out we're here. Who does she think she is?"

"Look, we'll talk about this later okay?"

They were getting nearer.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Mika.

"Practicing" Syaoran said coolly, motioning his head at the bike beside them.

'Didn't look like practicing to me' thought the four new comers.

**xoxo**

"Okay, is everyone prepared for the mission tonight?"

Everybody in the room nodded at Syaoran.

"We will leave the mansion exactly 11:00 P.M. and we'll arrive their shortly before midnight. This will give us time for the necessary preparations we'll do once we get there. Any questions?"

He looked around at everyone and stopped at Jessie who was looking pointedly at him. He held his gaze until she mouthed something at him. Syaoran bowed his head lightly, signaling that he didn't get what she was trying to tell him. She mouthed it again.

_See me later._

Understanding what she meant, he gave a slight nod before looking over at the other members in the room.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo inconspicuously poked Eriol who was seated at her right. He nodded at her.

He also noticed the exchange between Syaoran and Jessie.

What was going on with the two?

**xoxo**

"What did you want to see me about?" he asked as the rest of the Wolves headed out, leaving the two behind.

"Umm…a-about what happened earlier" she started. "I j-"

"I just want to clarify this Jessie, you're a great girl…if I weren't in this position right now, I honestly would have asked you to my girlfriend right now"

"Is this because of your dead girlfriend?"

Syaoran exhaled the breath he didn't notice he was holding in. He was glad that Jessie had said it for him but was a bit annoyed of how blunt she was when she said it.

He gave a nod, making her turn around and face the other way.

"I-I'm not trying to be rude about her but…I-…you need to move on. You can't keep your past love for each other now that she's gone…and…and I can help you move on. Not to forget her, but to live your life the way you should" she explained. "I-I was just hoping you give me chance, give us a chance" she said as she turned around to face him again.

"We'll see" he said silently, planting a short peck on her lips. As he pulled back, he smiled a small smile at her blushing face.

"I-I-" she stuttered, now unsure of what to say or do.

He stared at her for a little while before heading towards the door.

**xoxo**

Everyone's eyes widened as they all scrambled off the doorway, down the hallway and into the closest room, which was…

"What are you all doing here in Sakura's bedroom?" asked the person who just entered.

"Syaoran!" they all said, seeing him by the doorway. They all looked around the room and only just noticed that they were in Sakura's room.

"W-We were just thinking about Sakura and…felt like coming here before we leave to save her family…and yours" explained Tomoyo.

"Oh" said Syaoran. "That's a good thought…umm…don't forget, we all have to meet downstairs by 10 o'clock"

They all nodded as he took his leave. As the door made a click sound, they all stood there doing nothing until Syaoran's footsteps started to grow faint as he walked down the hall. They all sighed and rested on the bed and the near-by chairs.

"I-I never noticed that we entered Sakura's room" Naoko said, still gasping for air from their run.

"Me neither" said Chiharu.

"Anyway" Tomoyo said, after looking around and a deep inhalation of air. "You all saw what happened and we can't let it go any further"

"What about Mei Lin?"

"We'll have to figure her secret out later. Whoever told her where the Kinomotos and the Lis are being held hostage must be there to help us later…I hope"

**xoxo**

"Sae, you can't go there"

"Why not?" he demanded. "Last time I heard, I had every right to do what I want and this is something I want to do"

"You have the right to do what you want, but you going there may cause problems to the original plan"

"A lot has already happened to ruin the original plan. The Kinomotos and the Lis are being held hostage, _that_ wasn't part of the original plan, so me breaking it more will have not much difference"

"But-"

"We're done here" Sae interrupted, making his way out the room. "I know you're afraid everything won't go as originally planned, but I don't care…I already know the original plan won't push through, ever since…what happened to me…so, I'm going there tonight, whether you like it or not"

**xoxo**

"Everyone ready?" Naoko asked through the communicator.

A chorus of "Hai" was heard from the communicators from the people in front of her.

The group was on a speed boat and they couldn't here a thing because of the sound of the engine and the wind and the waves as they headed to their destination. Naoko and Chiharu were taking over in guiding the group into the area since Tomoyo, Rika, Takashi and Jay are joining with the other guys since they have gotten better a great deal considering all they did aside from having meetings was train.

There were a total of 2 floors underground from Warehouse 7 with 4 entrances. The main entrance was a tunnel dug up to the Guard House by the main entrance to Vacant Point. Other entrances include tunnels dug up connecting from Warehouse 6 and another from an underground hole from the alleyway across Warehouse 9, while the last entrance was from the now unused sewer hole by the old, abandoned docks which was behind the warehouses.

Other Wolves were position to the other entrances as the main group was at the sewer entrance since it was the most unexpected entrance to take.

The speed boat they were riding slowed down and became more silent as they were just a few meters away from the sewage line.

"Naoko, I leave you to watch over whoever is in the area" said Syaoran to the girl before turning to the next. "Chiharu, I want you to watch the Wolves who are guarding the entrances and I'll also leave you to contact them if we need help down there.

Naoko and Chiharu nodded at him.

Then there was a new noise coming from behind them, it was another speed boat.

"That's Jessie and the other Wolves, the guys will be watching over you while you do your job"

The girls made a face as he said Jessie's name but didn't say anything about it as they set up the computers. Everyone adjusted their communicators in their ears and checked their guns before they climbed up the ladder and into the huge pipes.

"Ugh, I would've thought this mission was exciting if we weren't walking through a sewage line" Rika whispered into the communicator and making a gagging sound.

She could hear giggles as a response from Naoko and Chiharu.

"Hey, at least, they cleaned it in here before they abandoned it" whispered Mika from behind her.

"Will you guys try to keep it down?" Syaoran said from the head of the group. He was leading them in while holding a flashlight in front of him. "Naoko, were do we go from here?" he asked as he stopped in front of a fork, unsure of which way to go.

He could here clicking on the laptop as Naoko looked through the area before she replied.

"Actually all those paths lead to an entrance into the underground floors. The left one will take you into a storage room, the middle one will take you into one of the main hallways while right one will take you to an empty room. You can choose where you wanna go"

"What about we all split up?" suggested Mei Lin.

"Fine by me, but I'm not leaving Tomoyo" said Eriol. He didn't want her to join in the mission in the first place, the last thing he'll do is leave her with the others.

"And I'm not leaving Rika" said Aki, grabbing her wrist and pulling her beside him.

"Well, I'm always with Mei Lin" said Jay.

"I'm fine anywhere" Takashi said with a shrug.

"Same goes here" said Mika.

"Okay, this will be it" said Syaoran as he scratched his head in irritation by the couples. "Me and Mika will take the left, Eriol, Tomoyo, Aki and Rika will take the middle while Mei Lin, Jay and Takashi will take the right"

"Naoko, can you lead all of us from different locations?"

"Aya and Emi just arrived along with Jessie, they'll be leading the rest of you since there are spare laptops here already being set up. Aya will lead your group Syaoran, I'll lead Eriol's and Emi will lead Mei Lin's. The tracking devices on your necklaces are already scanned through and you're all clear on the monitors as well as the Kins through the Body Heat Scan. You're all good to go"

"Thanks" said Syaoran as he motioned his hand to the group to move out. They all nodded their heads and separated into the different paths they were assigned to.

**xoxo**

"Mei Lin, Jay, Takashi, can you all hear me clearly?" asked Emi through the communicator.

"Loud and clear" the three of them said in unison.

"Good, Chiharu set everyone's communicators…well, everyone who is in there…to voice name activation like how you did before so…you all know what to do"

**xoxo**

"You guys, once you reach another fork, take the left path, the others paths are sewers leading to the main sewage line of Tokyo. Err…you'll notice by the stench as you reach the fork"

"Ugh! I can smell it already!" Rika said in a disgusted whisper.

After a few more minutes of walking and complaining of the stench, they finally reached the fork and turned left.

"What next, do we still walk on?" asked Aki.

"No, just walk a few more meters and you'll see a steel ladder by the left side of the tunnel, it's leading up to the vent of the 2nd underground floor"

**xoxo**

"Okay, just crawl through until you see a steel bar closure below you. Just unscrew that and go through it and you'll end up in the storage room"

**xoxo**

"I told her I'll meet her tomorrow but I think she's still bitching on the last incident where she f-" he stopped and stared at his companion.

"What happened in the last incident?" he asked, waiting for him continue. He looked up and found a huge blood stain on his shirt by his chest.

He never got to continue his story but it wouldn't make a difference since his companion also wouldn't have had the chance to hear him as he fell to the floor with blood oozing out of his forehead on top of him.

"I knew training so much would be worth it" Tomoyo said as she high-fived with Rika.

"Hell yah!"

**xoxo**

"Good work boys" Mei Lin said as she stepped on a dead guy and walked her way down the hallway.

**xoxo**

Finishing of 6 people in the next room, the pair moved out back out and started down the hallway.

"Hello?" Mika asked through the communicator but there was no response, only girls having an argument.

"Aya…" Syaoran said.

Still no response except for more arguing.

"What do we do?" Mika asked Syaoran.

"We better move on" Syaoran said as he turned.

But as he did, he was met with pain as it shot through his left side.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he saw blood stain his black shirt by his left shoulder.

He looked up and shot the guy dead before he kneeled on the floor, holding his wound.

Mika started to shoot from the direction where Syaoran shot as more Kins came.

"Syaoran? Mika?" Aya's voice came.

"Aya, how many Kins are coming through the corner?" Mika asked.

"Few, about 6 more, and there are a few coming from behind you but Mei Lin, Jay and Takashi are taking care of it, they are round the corner behind you. What happened?"

"Syaoran got shot when you weren't on"

"Shit" came her whispered voice. "Do you need more men in there now?" she asked.

"No!" said Syaoran immediately as he stood up slowly and helped shoot the remaining Kins. As the firing stopped, Syaoran leaned on the wall and winced.

"Syaoran, you alright?" Mika asked as he went over to him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't bother too much, it's nothing much"

Mika didn't believe him one bit. He'd seen Syaoran get hurt from gunshots before but he never saw him look this hurt. He opened one of his cargo pockets of his pants and took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around the wound.

"I think we better head out, we can leave the remaining Kins to the others…there are a few left anyways"

"No" he said as he slowly stood up straight. "I'm fine, let's go"

Mika looked hesitant but followed his orders.

They both walked to the corner and ran into Mei Lin, Jay and Takashi.

"What happened to you?" Mei Lin asked not looking at Syaoran.

"Caught me off guard" he replied simply.

"Which is totally unlike you" she said.

"We were waiting for Aya's reply through the communicator and a Kin came up behind us" explained Mika.

"We should take you back" suggested Takashi.

"He doesn't want to" said Mika.

"Fine, fine…c'mon. The others are already on the next floor and they need help down there"

**xoxo**

"Guys, more Kins are heading your way" informed Naoko as Eriol and Tomoyo tried to work on the locks of the room door that's keeping the Kinomotos and the Lis"

Aki and Rika stood behind them and positioned themselves.

"They're closing in"

"How many?" asked Aki.

"Err…12"

"12!" they both said in unison.

"Don't worry, the others are heading your way as well"

Seconds passed.

"Naoko, where are they?"

A minute passed.

"Naoko?"

They could hear footsteps closing in to their area as the last lock of the door clicked open.

Rika positioned to shoot as shadows of people slowly approached from the corner not to far away. She saw the whoever it was' shoe and triggered her gun.

"You guys stop!" said Naoko.

Rika lowered her gun as Mei Lin and the rest of their group rounded the corner and towards them. Takashi was clutching his chest.

"R-Rika…warn me before you plan to kill me okay?" he asked.

Rika grinned nervously as Aki, Eriol and Tomoyo sighed in relief.

"Where are the Kins?" Aki asked. "You guys alright?"

"Syaoran got shot, so did Jay and Takashi" informed Mei Lin.

The four looked over at them and saw Syaoran struggling to stand up with a different look on his face, Takashi was holding onto his left arm and Jay was holding onto his right side.

"We're fine, although we can't say the same for Syaoran" Jay said.

"I said I'm fine" he said irritably.

"How are you guys?" asked Mei Lin as she shook her head from Syaoran's stubbornness.

"We're all fine…I just got a scratch" said Aki, showing his left wrist which had a mark from a knife.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but you have 15 minutes to get out of there, other Kins are starting to show up. Jiyuu and the others are at the other entrances and are trying to hold them off with the snipers"

The group nodded at each other before Eriol and Tomoyo opened the door.

**xoxo**

"What was that?" Fuutie asked as a click sounded from outside.

"Someone's trying to come in here" said Touya.

Minutes passed and still the door didn't open.

Touya stood up by the door, waiting for whoever it was to come in.

"Touya! What are you doing?" asked Fujitaka.

"I can't stand staying her dad"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Whoever it is coming in here must bring a gun…if I can get my hands on it means freedom"

"Touya, come back here right now"

"No"

"Listen to you father Touya" said Yelan.

"No I won't"

"What if you fail? What good will it do to anyone if you end up dead?" she asked.

"I won't fail…I've had enough of this. First they take my mom, now my sister?"

The door started to open.

"Touya…" Fujitaka warned.

The door opened fully as the hallway light spilled into the room, slightly blinding him and whoever it was, Touya wasn't able to take the person's gun because the next thing he knew, he saw a wave of brown in front of him and he was on the floor with someone on top of him.

**xoxo**

"Open it already" said Takashi.

Tomoyo stopped to look at him irritably. "Well sorry for keeping you waiting but this thing is heavy for a door"

"I'll do it" said Mika as Tomoyo stepped aside by the knob as the door started to open slowly.

Few seconds later, the door was finally open but the sight in front of her was very surprising.

"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran said, seeing his sister on top of Touya.

"Is this how you keep yourselves entertained all this time?" asked Eriol with a smirk.

"Eriol!" Yelan said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Fujitaka as he saw Tomoyo and Rika and Takashi, the only faces he knew"

"We're here to save you" said Rika as she helped Fuutie off of Touya. "What were _you_ doing?" she asked, looking at Fuutie then at Touya with a raised brow.

"10 minutes!" said a voice from the communicator.

"All of you can tell us later, but we have to go. Kins are coming and we have 10 minutes to leave this place" said Mika.

**xoxo**

"You think we'll let you get away again" whispered Kimi as she watched person after person board the speedboats using her binoculars. "Sisters, you ready?"

"Of course" said the twins.

Kimi smirked as she jumped down to their speedboat and walked to the steering wheel.

**xoxo**

"Hurry" said Naoko as the group started to board the speedboats.

Naoko, Mika, Rika, Aki, Touya and Fujitaka ended up in one speedboat with two other Wolves, one was driving and one was tending their wounds.

Mei Lin, Jay, Chiharu, Takashi and Fuutie ended up in another boat also with two other Wolves, one who was driving and the other tending their wounds.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Yelan were on another boat with three other Wolves. Two were driving while one of them was treating Syaoran's wound.

Jessie ended up in another speedboat with Aya, Emi and other Wolves since Tomoyo made Aya and Emi keep her in their boat.

"Shit" Syaoran muttered, wincing from the pain as Gen, the person who was treating him, pulled out the bullet from his shoulder. More blood spilled out, so he leaned back and rested on the seat.

"Syaoran! Watch your language" Yelan scolded. "It's your fault why you weren't careful"

Of all the people Eriol chose to ride with them on the boat, it just had to be his mother.

"You have to stay still, that shot almost hit your heart, inches lower and you would've died, which is why you're really affected by it" Gen said. "If you continue to move around, your blood flow won't go normally and you'll likely pass out"

Syaoran still tried to sit up.

"Syaoran! Listen to what he's saying!"

"Damn it" he muttered at his mother's order but still did as he was told. Not because he was told to, but because he can't move.

**xoxo**

"What's going on?" Fujitaka shouted over the noise of the speedboat.

"We have to hurry or else the Kins might catch up to us and realize that we were able to rescue you" shouted back Rika.

Then they heard a splashing noise. They all looked over to the person driving the boat and found him gone. The other person took over the wheel in a struggle to keep it straight.

Rika and the others looked back and saw the driver's body floating in the water and another speedboat almost catching up to them since their boat was behind all the others.

"Naoko! Tell the others the Kins are on our tail!" shouted Mika as he tried to shoot them considering the distance.

**xoxo**

"How many?" Mei Lin shouted back into the communicator.

"Seven!" shouted the reply of Tomoyo.

"Seven!" she shouted back incredulously.

"Five on speedboats and two on jet skis!"

Mei Lin cursed and ordered the driver to move off to a separate direction from the others. As they did, she noticed one speedboat follow them as the others followed the rest of their group.

"Start shooting!" she shouted to Jay and the others as she tossed Fuutie one of her guns.

She bent over to the crate to open it and grinned at its contents.

**xoxo**

"Go after the first boat Kimi" Katsumi ordered.

"Hai" she said and looked through the rear view mirror then furrowed her brows. "Who's that?"

Kyoumi looked back and saw another jet ski trying to catch up to them.

"Probably another Kin…You know Tsuyoshi; he thinks we can't do this on our own"

**xoxo**

"Take that you fucking Kins" Mei Lin hissed as he triggered the bazooka.

The speedboat behind them exploded after seconds.

"Where did you get that thing?" Fuutie asked her.

"When Wolves ride, we ride" she grinned and winked at her.

Fuutie wasn't sure she got it but she didn't put much thought into it.

**xoxo**

Syaoran forced himself to sit up and not scream in pain. He muttered a chain of curse words and raised his gun, managing to kill a Kin who was on a jet ski.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted as he went over to him.

"I'm alright, not that serious" he assured as his leg started to bleed.

Tomoyo looked over at the other speedboats and spotted the one that blew up in a blaze.

"Is there a bazooka in here? Or bombs? Anything?" she asked.

"Check in the crate" he said.

Tomoyo crawled over to it, trying to avoid getting shot.

**xoxo**

"Just shoot them with the bazooka, that's what the others are doing!" shouted Touya.

**xoxo**

"What are we gonna do?" Kyoumi asked as another one of their own speedboats exploded. Now it was just their speedboat, one other and one of the jet skis ahead of them and the other behind them are left.

"I'm not letting them escape this time!" Kimi shouted in frustration.

"Do you think I also want them to escape this time?" said Kyoumi.

"We have to go back" said Katsumi. She wanted to get hem but she also didn't want to risk it. If you compare the situations, the Wolves have the upper hand.

**xoxo**

"Use the grenade launcher" said Syaoran.

"I-It's too heavy!" said Tomoyo as she tried to lift the machine up/

Yelan wanted to help Tomoyo but she was helping Gen tend to Eriol.

Syaoran cursed again as he forced himself to crawl over to Tomoyo.

"Let me do it"

"If you push yourself again, you'll really pass out!" she screamed but he ignored her.

He lifted the heavy thing and positioned it to the speedboat following them. Indeed it was heavier than the bazooka or than the rest of their launchers. It was one of the biggest launchers they had that was really meant for three people to use.

Syaoran looked through the target whole and sighted before triggering it. As he did, he was pushed back onto the floor of the speedboat, knocking his head hard.

**xoxo**

Another explosion erupted but this time it was bigger. The speedboat and the jet ski near it exploded.

Sae saw the whole thing happen and sped off even faster towards it.

He saw the other speedboat stopped meters away from it, a speedboat with three girls.

"Hey, go back! We're going back to the mansion!" said one of them to him.

He just looked at them, they probably thought he was a Kin. Sae stared a few more seconds before riding forward towards the flames.

**xoxo**

"Stupid ass" Kimi muttered as the guy on the jet ski drove on.

"His loss, but we have to go before that happens to us" said Kyoumi before turning to her other sister. "Kat? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing" she said as she shook her head.

"Well, let's go Kim"

Katsumi furrowed her eyebrows in thought. The way that guy on the jet ski looked her way was unnerving. She felt like she knew him but she wasn't sure considering his face was hidden under his black hood. But she just has this feeling that he wasn't a Kin.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran! You alright? Syaoran!" Mei Lin said while shaking his shoulders.

"Mei Lin Li! You stop that right now!" ordered Yelan.

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

They gathered the three speedboats together, except for the speedboat Jessie was on since they went off ahead as ordered by Yelan to prepare medicine and other things at the mansion for them to be treated right away when they arrive.

"He pushed himself too much, the blood's not stopping at all" said Tomoyo as more blood came from his wound.

Then all was silent.

Until they heard someone drive a vehicle from behind them.

They all turned around and all who had one held their guns at the person who was driving the jet ski.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Touya.

Sae held up his hands showing that he wasn't holding anything that can harm them.

Mei Lin was the first to lower her gun, realizing it was him.

"It's alright you guys, he's harmless" she said. "…to us anyways" she added in a lower voice.

Sae drove up towards the boats and jumped on the one farthest to them where other Wolves sat, looking at the newcomer suspiciously. He walked silently forward and jumped to the next boat, everyone's eyes never left him, except for Mei Lin who was again shaking Syaoran to his senses. Sae looked at Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Aki, Naoko, Mika and Jay who were all in the 2nd boat before jumping to the next one which occupied the others and Syaoran who was lying on the floor, close to being fully unconscious.

Mei Lin looked up at him and stood up which showed that he was shorter than her. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and gave him a look before nodded her head over at the person they didn't know.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Tomoyo spoke up.

Sae looked her way but his face was still hidden under the hood. He looked back at the lying figure below him before he knelt by his feet.

"What are you doing?" Fuutie asked, not at all comfortable.

Sae ignored her and crawled over Syaoran.

"What is he doing?" Fuutie asked Mei Lin.

"He's trying to wake Syaoran up" was her simple reply before all of them waited for him to do what he was planning to do.

His head was on top of Syaoran's and slowly lowered himself. Now his lips were just a centimeter away from Syaoran's left ear.

Sae whispered something into his ear but the group couldn't hear a thing, not even mumbling of his words. From afar they looked like they were kissing but they knew he was telling him something.

He continued to whisper to him before saying the final words.

"…for me"

Sae lifted his head and waited. Syaoran didn't move. He sighed and returned to his kneeling position. But before he could do so, a hand grabbed his arms.

Everyone was shocked.

Syaoran had just sat bolt up and pulled Sae by the arms and furrowing his eyebrows at him.

"Syaoran!" Yelan said in joy but Mei Lin blocked her from moving towards Syaoran by raising her arm in front of the elderly woman.

"Sae?" Syaoran asked in a whisper, looking straight at his hidden face. "Or…"

Syaoran raised his other hand behind Sae's hood and pulled it down for everyone to see a sweet and smiling face.

"…Sakura"


	24. Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**"Explanations"**

* * *

Feeling the sunlight creep through even with his eye closed, Syaoran began to wake up with one of the biggest head aches in his life.

"Oh shit" he hissed under his breath, clutching the top of his head and shutting his eyes.

He felt someone beside his bed stir.

"S-Syaoran?" the voice spoke.

When Syaoran opened his eyes, he only saw honey colored hair below him as the girl wrapped her arms around his waist. He shook his head slowly and blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and only then realized that the girl holding on to him was sleeping beside him before he woke up.

She finally pulled back and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" he replied as he lifted himself off the bed and only then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and only silk forest green pajama bottoms. He looked up at the girl and noticed that she was wearing the top, which was also of silk forest green and was obviously too big for her small frame.

She smiled at him, noticing his gaze on her.

"I had the weirdest dream" he whispered out of the blue.

"Hmm? What about?" she asked.

"It was…well…anyway, what happened yesterday Jessie?"

Jessie sighed and got off the bed and circled to walk over to his side.

"You had a lot of wounds but Wei pretty much healed everything, you just need a lot of rest to completely heal, and you also shouldn't move around so much or else your head ache will worsen. Direct orders from Wei…and you mother"

"Fine, but I'm hungry"

"I'll get someone to bring up food" she suggested, about to leave the room.

"No" he said as he abruptly grabbed her by the wrist, making her look back at him. "I want to go down and see everyone as well. I can manage going down stairs"

He gave a small smile before walking past her towards the door in a slow pace.

She sighed and decided to talk back at what he wanted to do, she never did go against whatever Syaoran wanted, she always agreed to everything he says. For her, it was a way of making him approve of her. What guy would reject a girl who says yes to everything he wanted?

**xoxo**

"I wonder how Syaoran is? He still hadn't woken up" Tomoyo said from beside Eriol.

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall, eating together and properly, since there were a lot of them and also because Yelan ordered them all to eat together since it was the proper thing to do during meals.

The people present were, Yelan, Fujitaka, Touya, Fuutie, Mei Lin, Jay, Aki, Rika, Mika, Naoko, Eriol, Tomoyo, Takashi and Chiharu with two chairs left unoccupied, one at the end of the table and the other seat to its right, beside Tomoyo were empty.

"Well, so far he's alive" said a voice from the open doors connecting to the hall way.

"Syaoran!" Yelan said as she stood up and walked over to hug her only son. "I'm glad you're alright! It's almost 1 o'clock, we were waiting for you to wake up before we start lunch and you came just in time. How are you feeling?"

"Like I suffered a painful death and was reborn again" he replied nonchalantly.

Yelan smiled at him one last time before her face became more serious.

"Now how many times have I told you to not do dangerous stunts all the time!" Everyone in the room except for Fujitaka, Touya and Fuutie was all trying to stifle their laughter at this. Seeing Syaoran, the leader of the gang and might as well be the toughest guy they know was being scolded by his mother…not a sight they get to see everyday. Syaoran looked past his mother and glared at the people seated on the chairs at the table, then stopped. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought he saw someone familiar just before the other door, the one leading to the kitchens, closed. He was about to think about this before Yelan's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you listening to me? You could have been hurt much more than what happened or worse killed! You were being reckless and I- and who might you be?" Yelan asked in a softer tone as she saw a girl behind her son.

Syaoran looked at his mother then turned to look behind him.

"My name is Jessie"

"Why hello dear, and are you one of the girl's friends?"

Jessie nodded. Before Yelan could turn back to her son, Jessie added. "I'm also Syaoran's current girlfriend"

Everyone's head whipped around towards the other door that connected the dining room to the kitchen as they all heard something crash.

"I'm so sorry" the person said softly as she immediately bent down to pick up the broken pieces, allowing only the people near her to see who she was. But the sound of her voice was awfully familiar.

'…awfully familiar' Syaoran thought, hoping the person would stand up so he could see her.

Syaoran looked around at everyone and his gaze settled on Tomoyo. She was glaring at him before she stood up and walked over to help the person. He was about to deny that Jessie was his girlfriend but pain shot through his head.

"Shit" he whispered as his head began to ache again.

"_Syaoran" said a soft voice. "Syaoran, please wake up…are you all right? You aren't one to give up, so please don't. If you fall unconscious, you might not be able to wake up again, so I hope your just resting, don't fall asleep okay? I missed you…just give me a sign that you're still conscious…please? For me…"_

'Sakura' he thought. That was the best dream he had had for a long time now…he was even hoping it was real. He sighed before turning to his mother.

"Mother, I'm hungry, can we start eating now?"

Not waiting for a reply, Syaoran walked over to his usual seat which was at the head of the table and noticed everyone giving him looks. He considered it as unusual but decided to ignore it for now. As he was about to pull back his chair, Tomoyo stood up carrying the tray which held the broken pieces of glass that had shattered.

The other person stood up as well and gave a small smile to Tomoyo before taking the tray from her.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I'll be right back with new glasses" she directed to everyone with a small bow.

"Sakura, you've helped enough, we've got the maids to do that stuff" Mei Lin said. "You can take sit down"

Syaoran stood stock still staring at her.

Jessie was looking at Sakura before turning to look at Tomoyo, who was sending Syaoran a look. She looked over at Syaoran who was staring at Sakura, unmoving and wondering what was wrong with him.

"Syaoran, are you all right?" she asked as she went over to him. Seeing him release the breath he was holding, she smiled and sat on the other unoccupied chair which was beside Tomoyo's and to the right side of Syaoran.

Everyone's eyes were on Jessie now, as she sat down, they all turned to Sakura.

"Umm…really, I'll just help out, I'm done eating anyways. Just take your seats and wait for a while longer" she said, smiling at Mei Lin who was glaring at Jessie's direction.

"Are you sure you're done eating dear?" asked Fujitaka.

Sakura looked at her father and nodded with a smile.

Syaoran made a quick move away from his seat before dropping on the chair and clutching his head and shutting his eyes because of the pain.

Jessie looked at him worriedly, before touching his head in a delicate manner.

"Syaoran, didn't I tell you to not move around so much? Your head will hurt more if you move so quickly" she said as she continued to stroke his head.

"I-I'm fine" he managed to say, as he opened his eyes again, Sakura wasn't there…or was she even there in the first place? He looked around and saw everyone seated and talking with a few glances directed at him occasionally. Maybe he was dreaming again?

Syaoran sighed before leaning onto his chair and trying to relax.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo was looking around at everyone who now acted normally. She felt really disturbed at what just happened, I mean, who the hell does Jessie thinks she is? And Syaoran for not denying anything!

She smiled at everyone before talking out her cell phone and switching to it Silent Mode. She started a text message.

_Mei Lin_

_What the hell happened? Now I feel bad for Sakura, and this bitch beside me just stole her seat!_

_Tomoyo_

She glanced at Jessie who was currently talking to Syaoran before sending it.

A few seconds later Tomoyo's phone rang and unfortunately, her cell phone wasn't on Silent Mode and to add to the bad luck, the Message Tone Alert that she activated was the sounds of a girl moaning.

Everyone looked over at Mei Lin's direction who merely grinned in response.

"I suggest you check whatever message you have right now young lady!" said Yelan irately before sending and apologetic look to Fujitaka as Everyone else except for Syaoran and Jessie snickered on their seats.

"But auntie, didn't you say that text messaging and making calls during meals is inappropriate?" she with even a wider grin.

Yelan became silent as the moaning of her cell phone continued and became more audible.

"This is an exception" Yelan finally spoke, getting the idea that he moaning won't stop anytime soon. "We're not starting to eat yet anyway, just answer it!"

Mei Lin smirked before taking out her cell phone and checking it from underneath the table.

She read through the message and only just realized that she and Tomoyo were at opposite sides and opposite ends of the dining table. Before turning her cell phone into Silent Mode, she replied to her message.

_Tomoyo_

_I know and I wonder how Sakura is feeling right now. I want to go over to the kitchen but knowing auntie, she'd kill me if I leave this room as lunch is about to start. Anyway, just follow my lead when I start up a conversation with Sakura when she comes in again._

_Mei Lin_

She sent it to Tomoyo and looked up everyone and talking casually again.

Another few second later, Tomoyo felt her cell phone vibrate and checked it.

_Mei Lin_

_Thanks…I really don't want Sakura to feel miserable with herself._

…

…

…

_By the way, nice tone…make sure to send that to me later. ;-)_

_Tomoyo_

Tomoyo smiled before pocketing her phone and whispering to Eriol what Mei Lin said and to pass it to the others.

Mei Lin received the message and looked at Tomoyo and grinned at her as the girl also grinned back. Noticing her whisper something to Eriol and knowing what it was about, she whispered something to Jay and relay to the rest of their gang.

'This is going to be fun' Mei Lin thought wickedly.

"I suggest you keep that cell phone or else I'll do it for you" said Yelan as a maid came out of the kitchen, bringing two pitchers of orange juice.

Sakura then followed her, bringing a new tray of drinking glasses.

Syaoran sat up straight and looked at her every move as she started distributing the glasses to each person.

He wasn't dreaming at all.

His thoughts again were interrupted as the others started to talk but his eyes still followed her, hoping he could catch her gaze.

"Sakura dear," Yelan started. "That Tsuyoshi told us that you were killed…why did he say that?"

"Yeah, I almost believed him" said Touya

Sakura smiled as she stood up straight after she sat down a glass in front of Chiharu who thanked her.

"Well, a lot of things happened…and he came to that conclusion" she settled as a reply.

"Sakura, its okay to tell them, they know you joined the Wolves" said Rika.

Sakura looked at her before turning to her father and brother. The two gave her a reassuring smile which said that they were alright with the whole concept of her in a gang.

She felt relieved. She was afraid to tell them that she resulted to be part of a gang because of the life filled with danger that came along with it. But after finding out that hey knew, she decided to tell them.

"Well, when I joined the Kins-"

"You joined them?" Yelan clarified.

Sakura nodded but smiled. "I-I had my reasons"

Everyone knew it was because Syaoran broke up with her but she didn't mention it, neither did she even look at Syaoran.

"Anyway, they found out that I was only there as a spy…and they also knew that I was umm…a close person to someone in the gang as well as a member"

She still didn't mention his name and in all honesty, Syaoran was half irritated and half disappointed.

"When they found out this information, they decided to make the Wolves pay by trapping me in a small shack and blowing it up to kill me…umm…after they beat me up"

Touya's face looked stony and he glared at nothing in particular, wanting to beat the person who made his sister suffer so much.

"How did you escape?" asked Naoko, very curious.

"I really did think I was a goner when I sat in there all alone, waiting for the bombs to blow me up into pieces. But…before I joined the Kins, I let my own family's defense force in and that I needed their help"

"Defense force? Your family?" Jay asked, a bit confused.

"It's like the police but the people who are part of it serve the family instead of the government. It's group of professionals and well-trained people. They are mainly the people who work on the gadgets being developed by the company and the trainers for security of the company. Our defense force have connections to the police so we have part control of the police as well" explained Fujitaka.

"That's a shock" said Mika after a while of silence.

"Why do you think the police never come over here to investigate on the Wolves at everything we did that involved the Kins?" asked Sakura.

"Good point" Aki said.

"Continue" urged Rika.

"Well, ever since I told them what I was doing, they've been helping me and they've been watching me even though I told them not to watch me all the time. Apparently, they bugged all my clothes without me knowing. So, that morning when they dragged me out my room, they heard me scream through the devices they planted and knew something was wrong. Saori, Tsuyoshi's umm…'mistress'" Sakura wanted to say 'bitch' but her father and Yelan were there, so she willed herself not to let slip her true personality to avoid making them disappointed with her. "Somehow she stole one of the tops I owned. They listened through the conversations and they found out the plan. They got there early and dug a tunnel below the shack and prepared everything. So, just as I was thrown in inside, they immediately pulled me down the hole and replaced my place with a manikin with fake blood inside so that the Kins won't get suspicious"

"That makes sense" said Takashi, impressed at what happened. "But, why didn't you tell us right away that you were alive?"

"I wanted to, believe me, I did. But I can't, or rather…I was discouraged to do so"

"Why didn't you?" spoke out Syaoran in a half-disappointed, half-irritated voice with an emotionless face.

Everyone in the room looked at him, including Sakura. They all noticed the tension between the two as Sakura still didn't answer his question.

Yelan looked at her only son with furrowed eyebrows and spoke up with a single clap of her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Now, now…that story shall be told in another time, now, it's time for us to eat"

As she said this, none of them could do anything else but follow as more maids came out from the kitchen, each bringing their meal.

Syaoran and Sakura were still staring at each other as the others started to take pieces of food from the serving plates. Jessie touched Syaoran's forearm which broke their contact as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked him. She didn't know what Syaoran's relationship with Sakura was at all. This was the very first time she saw Sakura but she didn't like how they looked at each other at all.

"Nothing" said Syaoran immediately. He looked back to where Sakura was but found her presence gone.

**xoxo**

"_I'll be going to your room and let's talk there later ok? You've got a lot of explaining to do and I want the first to know everything that's going on"_

Sakura smiled remember what Tomoyo told her a few hours ago. She has been going around the mansion but most of all stay locked up in her room and calling family's company and telling them that she was okay and that they now knew she was alive.

She had just put down the phone from talking about the plans and what to do next and was about to lie on her bed before a knock came from a door.

"Come in" she replied immediately without looking behind her at the door, nut instead cast a longing look on the bed in front of her. She sighed and slowly turned around, "Tomoyo I just want you to know that I didn't w-"

Sakura stopped as she was brought onto the bed by a swift and strong force that settled on top of her. She blinked a couple of times before she realized that Syaoran was on top of her, trapping her onto the bed with his arms at her sides, with the door closed and locked behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yah I know this chapter is kinda short but that's because I wanted to settle stuff about Sakura's return. I wanted to continue the scene in Sakura's room when Syaoran entered, but it would be too long. Anyways, I'll be updating faster now since summer break is drawing near and the pressures of school are gone.

By the way, I'm gonna **_GRADUATE_**! Lol. I'm so psyched that I'm finally graduating…no more high school!

Anyways, thanks to everyone who keep on reviewing so far. Much love!

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	25. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Here's Chapter 25! I hope you will like it!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**"Surprise, Surprise"**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a disapproving tone.

"You let me in" he pointed out, searching her eyes of anything that may explain to him of her attitude ever since she came back.

"I expected Tomoyo to be in here, not you" she replied simply, face void of any emotion. In normal circumstances, she would be happy that they are finally alone together. She would've kissed by now too, even more. But…but…she couldn't, not anymore.

"What's wrong with me being here?"

"Every reason you and I could possibly think of. Believe me I can think of thousands of reasons why _I _shouldn't be here with _you_ in _this_ particular position"

Syaoran looked at her one last time before removing himself off of her into a standing position.

Sakura straightened her night gown before following suite.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were alive?"

"Why are you asking?" she asked in a voice that says that she didn't care.

"Why didn't you come here and at least tell us so we wouldn't worry?"

"Did you really worry as much as I expected you to?" she asked in the same tone.

"Why did you tell Mei Lin and not me or Tomoyo?"

"So what if it is her that I told and not you?" she said, still with an emotionless face and voice.

"Why did you have to make us wait for so long?"

"Why did you move on so quickly?"

"Why-" he stopped. He hadn't expected that. "I…I thought you…I…Why didn't you bother thinking about how we all felt when we all thought you were dead?"

"Why are you avoiding my questions?"

"Why are you avoiding mine?"

"What do you care if I avoid your questions?"

"Why are you being difficult?"

Sakura stopped. She was insulted at his statement and also because she was, as she had just noticed, now pinned to the wall.

"What do you care of what I do?"

"What is wrong? What happened to you?"

"No, that's not the right question" she said, giving off a sigh before looking at him directly in the eye. "The question here is…what happened to _you_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Syaoran, when I woke up a week later when I thought I died, I loved nothing more than to come back and tell the Wolves that I hadn't died. But I can't…I wasn't allowed to"

"Why?" this has been the question Syaoran was itching to ask since lunch time.

"They discouraged me to"

"Why?"

"But I still didn't do what they ordered though. I was training all this time. Not so much but I still did. I wanted to help so much which is why I dressed like a guy and as a spy so they didn't notice it was me. Sooner or later, they discovered it was me but I didn't listen to them. They even prohibited me to go out to you yesterday but I still did"

"W-"

"You see," she interrupted him. She certainly was avoiding his question and she looked teary eyed. "We had an agreement…a plan. We all knew you could seek revenge on Tsuyoshi. So, I was supposed to wait until you plan on doing so and we'll be there to help you when the time comes. I had to tell someone here so that we'll know when exactly you'll plan in doing so. So, I told Mei Lin. Why not Tomoyo? Well, she has the tendency to be very obvious and she's also a very bad liar. Why not you? You obviously wouldn't allow it. I told Mei Lin, I knew she would have blabbed but she was the right person to tell. You would most likely tell her everything and if you do get suspicious of her, she can easily make up any reason. I w-"

"Sakura" Syaoran interrupted, grasping her arms to get her attention. "There are a lot of questions I want to ask, but the thing I really want to know right now is, why you weren't allowed to come back here"

"I…I can't tell you" she said silently, looking down.

"Why not? You can trust me, you know you can. I really care about you, I've been a wreck without you, why can't you tell me?"

"Can you answer me this though?"

Syaoran sighed, again she didn't answer his question. But all the same, he nodded for her to go on.

"Why did you move on?"

His head snapped to look at her.

"I have nothing against…against…"

"Jessie" he finished.

"Jessie, I have nothing against Jessie. I just want to inquire why you moved on so quickly"

"I didn't"

"Then why are you together?"

"We aren't"

"Well, she seems to be having the wrong idea" she said incredulously.

"Nothing important happened between us. I will admit that we have been spending time together, but that's only because she reminded me so much of you. Can't you see the similarities?"

"How could I, I hardly know the girl" she muttered.

"Look Sakura, I-"

"Bastard" said a new voice behind them.

The couple turned to the door and saw the last person they expected to see in the room.

It was Jessie.

"You were using me?" she asked from her spot by the doorway. She was checking every room in the mansion looking for Syaoran and she heard familiar voices outside of this open and can't help but listen. When she heard her name and Syaoran's voice, she just had to listen.

"I wasn't using you"

"Then what was I to you then?" she inquired.

"A friend"

"I thought I was your girlfriend" she said.

"I believe this is my cue to leave" said Sakura as she tried to get pass Syaoran but was instantly held back as he pulled her back by her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere" he said, looking at her.

"Syaoran…" said Jessie, waiting for an answer.

"I never agreed for us to be together" he said clearly.

"W-What?"

He turned to look at her.

"If I remember my words perfectly, I said "We'll see", I never agreed directly that we are a couple"

"B-But you acted like it" she pointed out.

"No I didn't, _you_ did"

"W-Why are you replacing me with a helper?" she asked, looking at Sakura.

Well, she obviously didn't know anything about Sakura. She probably only just saw her during lunch when she helped out handing out the glasses.

Syaoran looked at Sakura who didn't look like she was affected by Jessie's words at all. It was unusual, at circumstances like this, she would have shouted back. But she didn't, in fact…she was just smiling at her direction. He took one last look at her before turning to Jessie.

"She is not a helper, she was and still is my girlfriend" he said.

Syaoran turned back to her and saw her smiling at him. First she didn't want anything to do with him, and now she was smiling at him? What was wrong with her?

Syaoran smiled all the same, he was glad she was looking happily at him. He had been so confused with everything. He may be tough to everyone else especially concerning the gang but he can easily be flustered when it comes to family and serious relationships.

Sure he was used to having girls with him, but none of them came as serious as his relationship with Sakura.

"Well then" said Jessie, seeing the exchange of desiring looks between the two. "You are not of the help…you are a whore"

"I am not!" said Sakura looking at her angrily.

"Yes you are" said Jessie as she walked over to the couple and slapped Sakura by the face.

Sakura looked at her angrily and slapped her back with equal force.

"Bitch!" screamed Jessie.

"You're the bitch you slut!" shouted back Sakura.

Jessie screamed in frustration and pulled Sakura's hair resulting her own head to be pulled back as Sakura too pulled her hair.

Syaoran tried to break off the two girls but was pushed away by the two. He went over to Jessie and tried to pull her back, away from Sakura. He did manage to pull her away from Sakura but she started kicking her feet in the air until it hit Sakura on the stomach causing her to fall on the ground.

By this time, the rest of the group had arrived and ran inside seeing what was happening.

Mika, Aki and Takashi went over to Syaoran and took over restraining Jessie as Syaoran ran to Sakura who was kneeling on the floor clutching her stomach with Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin and Jay already on the floor and the rest of the girls behind them.

"Syaoran! What the hell happened?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Sakura worriedly.

"They were both fighting. I was trying to keep Jessie away from Sakura and when I did, she managed to kick her on the stomach. She barely hit her; I don't know why she's like this"

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura tried to talk. "The reason I-"

"What is happening in here?" said a new voice…a motherly voice.

Yelan came in with Fujitaka…running to where they were kneeling.

"Jessie kicked Sakura in the stomach…it hurt her pretty badly" said Tomoyo full of concern.

"Sakura…Honey, are you all right?" asked Fujitaka as he rubbed her back.

Sakura looked up at him, trying to smile but instead shut her eyes again in pain.

"We have to take her to Wei, he'll know what to do" said Yelan. "Syaoran, carry her to the bed"

Syaoran did has he was told as his mother shooed everyone else outside.

What was wrong with Sakura?

**xoxo**

Tomoyo was pacing outside Sakura's room. Syaoran had just told them the story and she was really pissed at Jessie, who was by the way currently sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall with Mika and Aki beside her to hold her down in case she tries anything.

"Look I'm sorry alright? I-I didn't know she had a condition"

Tomoyo stopped and glared down at her.

"She doesn't have a condition!" she shouted harshly.

"Then she wouldn't be overacting. I barely hit her stomach…why is she in so much pain?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be wondering as well!"

Tomoyo gave off a frustrated sound before continuing to pace.

The lock on the door clicked open and the knob opened. Syaoran immediately stopped from his pacing as he and Tomoyo practically ran to the person who was about to step outside.

"Is she awake?" Tomoyo asked him immediately.

"Yes, but her father and Syaoran's mother won't allow anyone else inside for the mean time as suggested by Wei" he informed. "I just came out here to tell you that"

"Ren, what's happening in there?" Syaoran demanded.

"It's not exactly my place to say Syaoran" he said rather unsurely.

"Ren, I'll go mad if I have to wait another minute out here without knowing what's wrong with my girlfriend"

"Yeah, girlfriend…but not for long" Ren said under his breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Ren!" he said, now getting angry.

"Fine, but only the two of you since you're the two closest people to Sakura, except for Fujitaka and Touya, but they already know"

"Tell us already, please" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Fine" Ren said as he made them lean closer to him.

"Syaoran, you can't call Sakura your girlfriend anymore"

"Why the hell not?"

"You might as well call her your wife"

The two looked at him in open shock.

"W-What?" Syaoran managed to say.

"Y-You mean…S-S-Sakura i-is…p-p-p-p…"

"Sakura's pregnant!" Syaoran shouted and as he did so, Tomoyo fell with Eriol just able to catch her before she hit the ground.

Everyone who was waiting in the hallway, minus Tomoyo who was now unconscious, were all looking at Syaoran.

"I-I gotta go" muttered Syaoran as he set down the hall.

"Syaoran!" called out Ren, but as expected, he didn't listen. "Don't do anything stupid" he said in a low voice.

**xoxo**

"Dad, are you mad at me?" Sakura asked.

She had woken up about an hour ago with her father and brother both sleeping with their heads on their arms on her bedside. Now they were all awake and she had talked with her brother and the rest of her friends. Finally she was alone with her father as the rest of the group tried to find Syaoran.

She really was worried at what Syaoran might think about her carrying his child and what he might decide to do, I mean, where is he? He even left; maybe he doesn't want anything to do with her now…but other than that she was also worried at what her own father thought.

"Of course not"

"Although I am a bit disappointed why you didn't tell me about your relationship with Syaoran"

"Well, there were…complications along the way"

Fujitaka smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Sakura was glad her father understood, more so she was also glad nothing happened to the baby. If the baby was hurt by Jessie, that girl would've been dead right now. Sakura should've been more careful, now Syaoran really will hate her.

There was a knock on the door and Tomoyo's head peeped in.

"Sakura…Syaoran is here" she informed.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled deep breaths at this. Fujitaka gave her a reassuring squeeze in the hand before exiting the room. There was a slight ruffle outside then silence, before the door opened revealing Syaoran who well…didn't look like Syaoran.

She looked down at this as he walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"You feeling all right now?" he asked.

She merely nodded.

"The baby all right?" he managed to say.

She nodded again.

"Sakura, I never d-"

"Look Syaoran," she interrupted. "Before you go saying you wouldn't want to have this child, I just want to tell you that I'm going to keep the baby. No matter if you will or will not support her…or him, I don't mind being a single parent, I know I can support both of us, so if you do want to leave is it's up to you. You do have the right since we aren't married or anything. We're not even a proper couple anymore. So, it really is up to you"

"You finished?" he asked.

"Well…yes" she said but unsurely.

"Sakura, the reason why I didn't come here until now isn't because I want to leave you. I was just…thinking"

"If you do or do not want this baby?"

"No…if I can handle it. No doubt about it I'm glad you're pregnant with _our_ child. But…it's just that, it's dangerous for you to have a child during this time. I asked mother and she said you're already one and a half month off. Which is why I came to a conclusion…"

"That you will leave me?" she finished for him.

He gave her a look.

"Why do you always have these ideas that I want to leave you when that's the opposite of what I want to do? Anyway, the plan is, I have to get rid of Tsuyoshi and the Kins before you get too bloated up" Sakura smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm. He grinned at her before continuing. "And before we get married"

"G-Getting what?" she choked out.

"Oh yes, about that" he took out a box from his pockets and leaned over to Sakura for a deep passionate kiss which they haven't shared for so long. Syaoran broke the kiss and stared at her momentarily before bringing up the box in between them. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura looked down at the ring. It certainly was very expensive, she could tell even from afar. Small diamonds were circling around a much more bigger and impressive diamond as the thick white-gold band circled and fit exactly around her finger as Syaoran slipped it in.

Syaoran looked at her as tears started to pour down her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb before bringing her into his arms for another passionate kiss.

Then, a shriek erupted from outside the room. The couple snapped their heads over to the door as a grinning Tomoyo and Mei Lin barged inside.

"I want to be the godmother!" they both shouted at the same time.

Sakura laughed at the two as they argued who should be the first godmother and such. Eriol was behind them, looking at them with fascination before walking over to Syaoran and shaking his hand. He pulled him closer to him and whispered.

"And I better be the godfather" he said.

Syaoran could feel Eriol grinning as he whispered this to him. As he pulled away, Syaoran raised a brow at him before turning to Sakura after she shooed everyone outside again.

"By the way Sakura, how do you know I'm the father?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Think about it. I'm pregnant for almost two months, you're the first and last person I did it with and the timing totally fits. What? Did you think I was screwing off with someone else?"

Syaoran smirked at her before kissing her passionately…again.

He was happy that Sakura was pregnant with their child, but…he can't help but worry what might happen next. He didn't want anything to happen to Sakura especially now that there's another life growing inside of her that means a lot to him too.

**xoxo**

"Okay everyone, you all know that Sakura…who is by the way now my fiancée, is alive, so hands off. First things first, we will make a final attack on the Kins within the next month. I can't risk having a family while this goes on. Now, this doesn't mean I'm leaving the Wolves, I'm just prioritizing Sakura and the baby before anything else"

The Wolves were again in the meeting room this time with Sakura beside Syaoran, smiling up at him as he looked around the room at the members.

"Now, I don't want any of you to tell anyone else outside this room about Sakura being pregnant, if it ever leaks to the Kins, Tsuyoshi would most likely use this as my weakness. Our time now until the day of our attack, will be reserved for training, we might have some time to have fun but don't neglect practicing unless you want to end up getting killed before this is all over"

**xoxo**

"Where's Jessie?" Syaoran asked. It was after the meeting and their group was gathered in the living room.

"Locked up in her room like you ordered" answered Aki.

Syaoran nodded and glanced at Sakura who was already looking at her. She smiled at him as she stood up, pulling him with her.

"C'mon" she said as she pulled him towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to Jessie"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I don't blame her for wanting to attack me, although I think she's being a bitch in trying to do so. But, I still don't blame her. I mean, you got her hopes up that there might be a possibility that you could be together" she explained.

"And you're saying that's my fault?"

"Exactly"

"What? Are you thinking straight or is this one of your mood swings I hear about when women are pregnant?"

Sakura turned around to glare at him.

"What!" he asked defensively. "I just think it's peculiar for _my_ fiancée to side with another girl who just attacked her instead of siding with her own future-husband" he pointed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes until they came to a stop in front of Jessie's room door.

"Go in" she said.

"And what do you expect me to tell her?"

"I dunno…you're the one who started the whole mess between the three of us…tell her anything that will avoid her going against the Wolves"

Syaoran scratched his head and sighed before knocking on the door.

Indeed he was the leader of the Wolves but he just wasn't cut out to handle women seriously. Sure he can handle the pain of being shot or the dangers of riding cars and bikes in a very fast speed, but women like this? Never. He had girlfriends before of course but he never had problems with them because all he does is dump them before things get serious so he wouldn't know what to do if ever things get serious. He wasn't the type to settle down with one woman, but when Sakura came, it changed, he wanted to settle down. The only problem is, he doesn't know how.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! What do you think about this chapter? I know it's kinda a bad time to have Sakura pregnant considering the Kins and all, but…I just had to. It's part of my plan for the story.

Tomorrow's our Senior's Ball and I can't wait! I'm picking up my gown from the designer I had it made this afternoon…I hope all the money my dad spent was worth it.

Well, enough of my sharing. Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	26. Problems Ensue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Hey readers! So VERY sorry for not updating in ages! Since its summer break here for me, I thought I'd have time to write, but I've been having so much fun going out with my friends that I didn't really feel like writing. But now, I kinda have the energy to write again…and I have loads of new ideas for my stories and for new stories (which I won't start until I finish either of my two stories). So please, continue to read and review my work…it is greatly appreciated!

Just keep in mind though…I will **_NEVER_** abandon or discontinue my stories. I can make sure of that.

Now, read on!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**"Problems Ensue"**

* * *

Sakura sighed, letting the water slide through her perfectly shaped body. It had been a week since she had been back at the Mansion and she was enjoying every minute of it, every minute she had been spending with Syaoran. Her mind then roamed to a certain girl…Jessie.

She didn't know why but she pitied the girl. Any other person would be pissed if they would be kicked in the stomach especially when you're carrying another life inside you. Well, Sakura was pissed but she wasn't anymore.

A short pain then shot through her body. Sakura shut hers eyes and held her hand by her sides. Before a short scream could escape her lips, the pain suddenly subsided, as if nothing happened.

'Maybe it comes with being pregnant' Sakura thought. 'Wei did say that Jessie wasn't able to hurt me and the baby'

She moved around, seeing if the pain would come back again, but it didn't, so it must've been nothing serious. Letting out another sigh, she closed her eyes and hummed a little tune to herself.

**xoxo**

"Sakura?" a voice came from her room door.

Syaoran opened it and looked inside, seeing no one and hearing nothing…but the sound of water running, and a soft sound of humming.

He stepped in and could easily smell Sakura's sweet fragrance. He smiled as he made his way to the other end of the huge room where the bathroom was. The door was slightly ajar and the steam seeped through the door. He quietly made his way inside and silently closed and locked the door.

Sakura was still humming.

'Good, she didn't notice' he thought as he chuckled in his mind.

Seeing his fiancée's clothes on the floor by the shower stall, he walked towards it and saw her silhouette through the glass door and through all the steam.

He slipped out of his own clothes and walked in. Her eyes were closed, so she still didn't notice…not until he hugged her from behind.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stiffened.

"Relax" whispered Syaoran near her ear as he bent his head and started to place small kisses on her neck.

Sakura visibly relaxed and leaned onto his muscular chest and tilting her head up to give him access as he continued to pleasure her. She forgot the last time she and Syaoran enjoyed each other's company like this, and she wasn't about to stop it from happening.

"What were you thinking about that made you too distracted to notice my presence?" Syaoran asked before resuming his task.

"Mmmm…about that girl Jessie" she replied, eyes still closed.

Syaoran stopped ravishing her neck but was still hugging her by the waist.

She turned her head to look at him. "Anything wrong?"

"You're still worrying about her?" he asked.

"No, more like…pity her"

Syaoran gave out a sigh.

"Then I guess you didn't hear"

"Hear what?"

"Jessie is hanging out with Mike"

"Excuse me?"

"Apparently, Mike was the one "comforting" her when _I_ supposedly broke her heart" he said as if it didn't bother him…which it really didn't.

"That's…unexpected" she said simply.

"I know, but I'm not complaining. If you want to feel better about everything between you two, you can go talk to her. She feels all right about the two of us, she may be a little bitch sometimes, but that's only because she wants the attention"

Sakura nodded and pulled her hand back to the back of Syaoran's head and pulling him down back to her neck.

He complied and hugged her much closer to him. She could feel his manhood behind her. His hands slowly wandered up to her still flat stomach, then continued until both landed on her breasts. Sakura gave off a moan as he squeezed them gently. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and noticed them grow harder. Sakura pulled her hands from where they were and placed it over Syaoran's own which were still on her breasts and squeezed them. She moaned again and again noticed Syaoran's erection beneath her. Slowly lowering herself, she started grinding on him, her ass rubbing on his manhood. Syaoran gave off a hiss at this, noticing himself grow harder.

Without saying anything, he instantly pulled Sakura and turned her around, until her back was flat on the tiled wall with him pinning her by her wrists.

He slammed his lips on hers and started kissing her feverishly as one of his hands raised up to squeeze one of her breasts. He broke the kiss and lowered himself to a kneeling position and engulfed her nipple of her other breast in his own mouth. Sakura moaned once again and found herself fisting her hands on Syaoran's hair and pushing his head even closer as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Sakura pulled him up to his feet and kissed him on the lips again. He ran his hands down her body and under her butt, gently squeezing it. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned his erection below her opening looking up to her. She gave him a small nod as he suddenly thrust himself inside her. Before Sakura could give out a loud moan, Syaoran captured her lips with his, muffling any sound she made. He started pulling back and thrusting in, as he backed up and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Syaoran maintained his pace as Sakura gave off small moans of pleasure. She arched her back, wanting him to go faster.

"S-Syaoran…faster" she said, her voice full of pleasure.

Syaoran didn't comply this time, he maintained his pace. Sakura pulled his head to her breast and made him suck on her in hopes to make him go faster. Syaoran didn't fall for it, he still remained his own pace.

"Syaoran!" Sakura complained in a moan.

He smiled as he gave her one final kiss on the lips before thrusting faster. Sakura moaned again and again, loving every minute of it. Syaoran grunted each time he pushed into her until Sakura reached her climax and screamed his name. She breathed heavily and cupped Syaoran's face in her palms, and kissed him passionately in a gentle manner.

"I love you Syaoran" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back as he lowered her off of him.

**xoxo**

Loud music continued to erupt from the club with light seeping through the tinted windows. People were aligned outside the place, all waiting impatiently for their turn to enter.

"When the hell are we allowed to go in?" shrieked the woman, who looked about her late 20's, standing next to the bouncer. She was the next to go in and the only thing blocking her from ultimate fun is this huge guy guarding the door.

The bouncer turned to look at her.

"If you want to get in at all, I suggest you hush up missy" he said in a deep tone, unfazed at her previous attempts of trying to seduce him to allow her in.

The woman stomped her heels to the ground in a huff before turning to her friends standing behind her.

"Don't annoy him Kae or else we're never gonna get in" said one of her friends.

Before she could retort, Kae spotted a girl walk up the path beside the waiting line and towards the entrance. Kae immediately didn't like her; she wore silver tinted shades with her hair held up with chopsticks, leather boots, tight flare leather pants, a white boob-tube top underneath a short leather jacket which flared by her elbows and cut down by her breast, revealing her midriff.

Kae openly glared at her and she knew this girl, whom she considered was about 15 years old, was also staring back at her behind her shades. As the girl walked pass her, Kae smirked and turned to her, seeing her standing a few meters away from the bouncer.

"Hey girly!" Kae called out, making her friends turn to look at who Kae was looking at.

The brunette turned and looked at her.

"The line's here, might as well line up back there if you wanna get in" Kae said with a smirk, pointing her thumb behind her to the back of the line. "Then again, you might be here waiting for your sister, or your mom maybe? You don't seem old enough to be here, why don't you run along home?"

'Who the hell does this bitch think she is?' she thought as she removed her shades, revealing her emerald eyes.

The bouncer turned to look at her and immediately recognized her.

"So, how old do you think I am?" asked Sakura rather politely.

"15…and I believe I am right? And may I say, that gangster look you're trying to pull off, isn't really working. I'd change if I were you"

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked slowly towards Kae, stopping just a few feet away from the railings keeping her in the line.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Some random, lost little girl" Kae said with another smirk which Sakura thought made her look like a sick monkey.

"Rigghhhtt…" said Sakura simply, not at all bothered, which greatly annoyed Kae.

But before being able to say anything, a shout erupted from the road by the club. Everyone turned their heads to the sound and saw huge bikes and expensive cars drive up close to the sidewalk by the entrance.

Kae stood up properly, smoothening down her tight outfit and putting on a seductive smile as she saw guys approaching but was also disappointed at the same number of girls coming with them.

**xoxo**

Rika shouted with a grin as she rounded the bike at the corner and felt Aki's grip from behind her tighten around her waste.

"Oi!" Aki shouted, making the others who were behind them laugh at him.

Seeing the club and a familiar face waiting for them, Rika gripped the breaks so suddenly making her and Aki get pulled to the front.

"Oh hell!" Aki shouted again as he got off from his seat.

Rika giggled at him before getting off and handing him the keys.

"Hey Rika, nice driving!" shouted Mei Lin as she ran to her, Jay, Naoko, Mika, Chiharu and Takashi in tow, just as they left their own bikes.

"Told you" Mika said, earning a glare from Aki who was still trying to breathe normally.

"Where's Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran?" asked Rika.

"The love birds are still in the car, most probably still making out" answered Naoko.

"I don't get why you guys didn't use the bikes, they're fun!" said Chiharu in a giggle.

"Yeah, if a guy's driving it" muttered Aki.

"Hey I drove the bike here!" pointed out Mei Lin.

"Well, you're not entirely pure girl now are you?"

Mei Lin glared at Aki before stomping him on his foot, making him bite his lip in pain. The girls giggled and the guys laughed out loud by the look of his face.

"What are you guys doing?" said another voice behind them.

Everyone turned to see Eriol and Tomoyo walk hand in hand towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds. You two finished doing your jobs as most horniest couple?" asked Chiharu with a smirk.

"For now" they both replied.

The group all raised a brow at them and rolled their eyes.

A bike sounded down the road making everyone turn, knowing who it was.

"About time you arrived" shouted Takashi as Syaoran's bike screeched to as stop. He took off his helmet before grabbing the keys and jumping off his bike.

"What were you still doing out here anyway? You're making an audience, did you know that?" he immediately pointed out.

The group looked around and indeed they were, the people waiting in line were all staring at of them. The girls were looking hungrily at the guys, so were the guys staring hard on the girls.

"C'mon" said Syaoran as he walked by the group to lead them inside.

**xoxo**

Kae stared hard at each guy and noticed each one of them with a partner, except for one…and this _one_, was the hottest of them all.

"Back off girly, and see a pro at work" she hissed at Sakura who merely giggled in response.

**xoxo**

Syaoran saw Sakura waiting for them by the entrance and smirked as he saw her giggle, making the woman near her glare at her. He was just staring at Sakura and saw her expression change, before she was all smiles and now her face was full of pain.

Right within earshot, Syaoran was about to call out to Sakura out of worry but the woman near Sakura got his attention as she called him over.

"Excuse me!" Kae shouted, trying to plaster the sexiest smile she can.

He glanced at the woman before looking back at Sakura but now saw her with a grin on her face.

He shook his head; his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

Seeing Sakura was after all, all right, he raised an eyebrow at her and his fiancée nodded at him in response before he walked over to the woman instead of Sakura.

The rest of the group stopped a few feet away from them and looked at the scene with interest.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…hi, my name is Kae" she said as she purposely bent over the railing to shake Syaoran's hand and to let him see her cleavage in the process.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Syaoran, giving Kae an intense gaze.

"Well, you look like a strong, powerful man, I was wondering if you can help me and my friends get inside this club?" she said in an obviously fake distressed tone.

Sakura tried her best not to laugh and looked on at what was happening in front of her.

Syaoran wasn't having any fun at all, but seeing as Sakura was clearly enjoying this, he decided to play along.

"And what do I get in return for my services?" he said, looking straight into Kae's eyes.

"Oh…anything you might desire" she replied, trailing her fingers along his jacket arm.

"That can be arranged" Syaoran said with a nod as he looked at the girls behind Kae who were staring at him. So, it'll be you, the three girls behind you, and this lady right here?" he said, indicating Sakura who was still watching them.

"Oh no…it's only me and my three friends" clarified Kae before pointing at Sakura. "I don't even know her. Besides, she looks about 15, she's not allowed in the club…she's too young to be allowed in clubs. Don't you think?"

"I'll be the judge of that" Syaoran replied as he continued to look straight at Sakura.

He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the railings near Kae for her to see clearly and held Sakura's waist with his arms.

Then right in front for everyone else to see, he kissed Sakura fully on the lips making her wrap her arms around his neck for him to make the kiss deeper.

Tomoyo and the others all gave knowing looks before walking over to the kissing couple.

"Okay, okay break it up out here" Eriol said in a mock-policeman's tone.

The couple smirked at each other before smirking at their friends and turning to a shocked Kae.

"I would say you were wrong when you said she was about 15" said Syaoran, one of his arms still around Sakura's waist who was smirking at Kae. "She has a body of a goddess which no 15 year old could ever acquire. I would let you in if you were friends, but since you aren't, I'm afraid I can't grant your request…you'll have to wait in line"

Just as they were about to approach the bouncer, Sakura stopped Syaoran and made him turn around so they could both face Kae.

"You know, if you were nicer to me a while ago, I could have helped you get in"

"As if! You have no power in this club, you may all be rich but you have no power here. You'll never know, next time you'll see me here, I'll be wrapped in the arms of the owner and I'll make him ban you all from this club" she said smugly.

"You know, that's not a bad idea" said Sakura thoughtfully making Kae raise a brow at her.

"Hey, I'm not wrapping my arms around _her_ waist" said Syaoran.

"Of course I won't let you touch her baby" said Sakura before giving him a short kiss on the lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kae asked rudely.

"Well, you mentioned being banned," Sakura told her before turning to Syaoran. "We can do that right?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Okay, you're banned from this club" said Sakura with a smile at Kae. "If you didn't know, Wolves own this club…Syaoran here is the leader and I really doubt he'd ever wrap his arms around you, not while I'm around"

"Z" Syaoran said, looking over at the bouncer.

"Sir?"

"This girl and her friends are banned from entering this club or any of my other clubs for that matter from now on…or until Sakura says it's all right to let them in, alright?"

"Of course"

"Thank you!" Sakura said, giving Z a short friendly hug before looking back at Kae who was fuming. "Better run along home little girly" she said in a giggle, watching Kae storm off back down the line followed by her friends who were telling her off.

"Had your fun?" whispered Syaoran in her ear.

"Much" she said with a grin, giving him a peck on the cheek as they followed their friends inside.

"I could never get used with your mood swings" he said with a sigh.

"Be glad that's all I'm having now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the mood swings are one thing…the thing you should be concerned about are my cravings"

Syaoran just looked at her.

"And when my tummy starts showing" she added, looking down at her still flat stomach.

"When does it start showing anyway?"

"In a month or so"

"Oh" he said, looking down as he lead her to where the rest of their friends were seated.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing" he said with a smile.

Sakura gave him a look but decided to let it go…for now.

**xoxo**

The Wolves have been practicing and working none stop. It had been a week and a half since their visit to the club and it was the last time any of them had some fun time. Both the girls and guys are practicing their shooting, developing the cars and the bikes, as well as developing explosives. Since Sakura wasn't allowed to move around so much as ordered by Syaoran, his mother, her father and his brother, all she could do is watch. She didn't like watching everyone working so hard while she did nothing to help. Syaoran was the most serious of them all, he was working so hard, Sakura hardly had anytime to talk to him, let alone get near him…and she was worried. Ever since that short talk they had at the club, he acted differently.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura called out seeing her best friend take a breather close by.

All of them were outside. Sakura was sitting behind the girls as they did their target practice with the bigger guns.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, seeing her worried face.

"Nothing, I-I just wanted to talk"

Tomoyo raised a brow at her before grabbing a towel and sitting down beside Sakura.

"I know well enough to know when something's bugging you…now, spill"

Sakura gave a small smile before turning to look at Tomoyo with a straight face.

"It's Syaoran"

"What about him?" she asked, turning to look for him within the group of guys who were looking over a few weapons, gathered not so far away.

"Well…he's acting so different. Ever since he found out I was pregnant, he's acting differently towards me"

"Ooohh…" Tomoyo said, realization showing on her features.

"You know what's wrong with him?"

"Oh Sakura, don't think much into it. Guys are like that…he's probably just thinking if he'll be a good enough father and if he knows how to take care of a child, you know…stuff like that"

"You sure?" Sakura asked, still not fully convinced.

"Look, don't stress yourself too much…if it will make you feel better, I'll ask Eriol to talk to him for you. Alright?"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Tomoyo" she whispered in her ear.

"Hey, you're my girl…it's no big deal. Just don't worry too much, ok?"

Sakura nodded lightly then abruptly stopped and squeezed her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders where she had them, when they hugged.

Tomoyo pulled back and looked at Sakura's pained face and felt her stiffen.

"Sakura? Are you all right?"

Sakura remained closing her eyes but opened them slowly a few moments later.

"Hey" Tomoyo said, lightly shaking her. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing" she replied in a shaky voice. "I always get these abrupt pains, it's nothing really, they go away as soon as they come"

"You looked like you were in real pain"

"It's nothing, really…this time it just hurt more than the ones I had before. But really, I only have these pains frequently…they'll stop eventually"

"Well, if you say so…just tell me if it comes back" she said, making Sakura nod.

Tomoyo stood from he seat and was about to walk back over to the rest of the girls where they practiced before turning around to look at Sakura. She was looking down at her belly before looking up to meet her eyes.

"You sure you'll be fine?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"I'll be fine" Sakura said with a reassuring smile.

Tomoyo smiled at her before turning around and resuming her walk to the other girls.

'I really hope so' she thought worriedly.

**xoxo**

Syaoran walked silently towards Sakura's room. The fact that they were having a child would've been enough for their parents to allow them to sleep in the same room. But knowing Yelan, she wanted Sakura to have as much rest as possible, and having to share a room with her son would result the opposite to what Sakura needed.

He sighed and stopped in front of her door, it was nearing midnight and he hoped Sakura was still awake. Thinking through what he wanted to say, he knocked on the door before opening it.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you" he said in a low voice as he went inside.

A soft moan came from the bed.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked again as he approached the bed and sat down beside her.

She looked troubled…and in pain.

"No…ouch…please, no…don't!" Sakura said in between moans.

"Sakura, wake up…" Syaoran said as he started to shake her by the shoulders.

"Please, it hurts…no!" Sakura screamed as she sat bolt right up with her hands on her stomach as she breathed in short gasps.

"Sakura?"

She shut her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking around wildly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at him for a while before throwing her arms around his waist and burying herself under his arms and into his chest.

"You had a bad dream, its okay" he said as he ran his hands through her hair.

Sakura nodded in his chest as tears slipped out of her eyes.

'It was a dream' she thought before she looked down by her stomach. 'Then how come the pain feels so real…and I still feel it'

She closed her eyes tight while Syaoran continued to run his hands through her hair until the pain eventually went away.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong with you…you're fine, it was just a dream"

Sakura looked up at him, not realizing that she asked that out loud. She gave him a smile before leaning against him one more, her smile replaced with a worried look as she closed her eyes.

"W-Why are you here anyway?" she asked, trying to change the subject to calm herself.

"I was talking to Eriol" he started.

"About what?"

"About you"

Sakura pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"What about me?"

"Well, don't think I don't know…coz I do"

"Know about what?" she asked, acting ignorant.

Syaoran looked at her worriedly.

'So he did notice…the pain I've been getting in my stomach is getting worse, I guess it must be pretty obvious. Now he'll get all worried when he should be thinking about the plans against the Kins' Sakura thought, now hating herself for being too obvious. She hates it when Syaoran worries about her, it will only set him off track.

"Look, it's really nothing Syaoran…it'll go away and I-" Sakura stopped as Syaoran pressed his lips on hers.

"It's not all right. I know I've been acting differently around you, and you should know why" he said sincerely.

'I guess we weren't talking of the same thing…thank goodness' Sakura thought, mentally relieved that he doesn't know, she really didn't want to worry him over something not that serious.

"You know the lifestyle I'm used to before you entered my life. I've been going to clubs, hanging out with different girls, racing with bikes and cars and of course killing off the Kins every time I have the chance. Love was never in my schedule during those days. When I got into a relationship with you, it got me thinking. I've loved the time we spent together, but it's also turning me soft, or so the other Wolves noticed. I'm not saying I don't like it, but sometimes I need to be rough on others to make sure we'll all be safe in the end. But then, if I am too rough, it also gets me to think if ever I'll be a good father to our child. I'm really confused on who I have to be. If I'm around other people, my old self returns, if I'm around you, I can't help but feel softer. So, please understand that I still do love you, I just need time to concentrate right now, which is why I hardly ever talk to anyone else…don't think I'm avoiding you alright?"

Sakura smiled at him and gave him a long passionate kiss before pulling back and taking his hands in hers.

"Syaoran, don't think about being a good father too much. That time won't be fore a while, and I'm here…don't think you'll be a single parent coz I'm here to help you be a good father. And I know you, you're a great guy. I know what you're like…and I know you'll be a great husband and a great father when the time comes. So chill, don't think about it just yet"

She was glad Syaoran decided to talk to her about his feelings; it really lightened the load on her shoulders. Now she only has to fix one more problem…and this particular problem lies within her.

Sakura looked down at her stomach again before she was pulled into another embrace.

**xoxo**

"Sure you're not coming?" Mei Lin asked yet again.

It was after lunch and the girls were tired of practicing for how many days without going out of the mansion. They decided to go shopping to relieve them of stress, as well as to keep themselves up to date with the latest fashion.

"I'm sure" said Sakura with a genuine smile.

"Bye then Sakura, see you later" Tomoyo said as she exited through the main door with the rest of the girls.

"We're going out as well, wanna come?" Eriol asked as the guys entered the main hall, heading towards the main door.

"No, I just wanna rest up for today…I hardly got any sleep last night"

"What? Syaoran kept you up 'til dawn?" Aki asked with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha" Sakura said sarcastically. "I had a bad dream last night and it kept me up"

Syaoran entered the hall and grabbed Sakura by the waist from behind.

"Sure you don't mind being alone in here all day? Everyone else will be out too" he said before lowering his head and placing kisses on her neck.

"I don't mind, you guys go have fun" she said as she turned and gave him a short but heart-filled kiss on the lips.

"We'll try to come back early"

"Don't worry about me so much, now go" she said as she pushed him towards the door to follow the guys who started filing out.

As the door closed, leaving nothing but silence in the hallway, Sakura sighed. She was glad the group wanted to go out, then she can go have a check-up without them knowing, because if they did, they would surely worry and start asking questions.

What she told Eriol was true though, she _was_ up all night but not because of nightmares, her stomach was hurting so much all night she couldn't sleep at all…in fact, ever since that night when Syaoran woke her up to have their little talk, her stomach had been hurting non-stop.

Walking up the flight of stairs, Sakura finally reached her room feeling very tired. She didn't feel well at all, she was constantly tired, she didn't have the appetite to eat anything no matter how many meals she missed and her stomach keeps on aching.

She changed into a different set of clothes slowly and walked back down the flight of stairs in silence. There really was no one in the house and she was really glad by then. She feels so vulnerable and she must've looked like hell. Raising her wrist, she checked her watch and it was now exactly 2:00 PM. It had been an hour since everyone left and she had 30 minutes to reach the clinic at the hospital for the appointment she set for herself.

Sakura felt terrible…literally. Maybe she should've told someone of her situation, but it's too late now. All the Wolves are out, enjoying the rare time of having a break from their jobs. Yelan, Fujitaka and Touya are also out so she has no one to turn to for help now but herself.

"Damn it" she muttered to herself as she tried to finish the rest of the steps of the stairs. "Okay Sakura…you can do this, you can d- oh shit, not now"

Pain shot through her body yet again and she stopped and gripped the wooden railings on the stairs. Her stomach really hurt, far worse than what she experienced before.

Looking down on the rest of the steps left, she started moving while taking deep breaths.

"Okay, twelve steps left…come one" she told herself harshly as she started bringing down her feet one at a time. "Eleven…" another step. "Ten…nine…" a few steps more. "Eight…"getting closer. "Seven…Six more…Five…" nearly there. "Four…thr-"

More pain shot through around her stomach yet again and now, Sakura really couldn't take it anymore. Letting go of the railing, she gripped her stomach just when her vision started to blur, she let out a scream. By the time her vision became clear again, the last thing she saw was the view of the floor at the bottom of the stairs getting nearer as her body fell forward until she felt herself hit the ground hard and then everything turn black.

**xoxo**

"I can't believe you left it" said Hisami in a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just got all excited that we're going finally going out to shop that I forgot to bring it" Ayumi said apologetically.

"Need I remind you that the main reason why we're even going out today was to get the Aya's laptop fixed before she notices we destroyed it"

"Well, at least I remembered" said Ayumi with a grin.

Hisami looked at her and rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Anyway, let's go and get it before the others start arriving from wherever they went"

The two best friends exited the car and walked in the mansion through one of the back doors.

"Okay, let's hurry and get that watch then leave…we don't want to waste our time…it's not like we can have a break everyday"

Ayumi did a fake salute and laughed.

Hisami tried to grab her but Ayumi immediately stepped out of the way, and they both ended up in a chase within all their laughter.

Ayumi ran passed the side of the stairs and was about to take a turn when she stepped on something and almost slipped.

"What the-?" Ayumi started before she looked down and saw red stuff on the floor. "What is this?"

Hisami ran after her and stopped abruptly. "Ayumi, what's all this stuff on the floor? I almost…"

Ayumi looked at her best friend who fell silent. She was looking at something around the corner to the stairs. Furrowing her eyebrows, Ayumi followed her line of vision until she saw what Hisami was staring at.

The blood she almost slipped on trailed long from its source which was Sakura's unconscious and bloodstained form at the bottom end of the stairs.

A long sharp scream escaped Ayumi's lips as she immediately gripped on Hisami's shirt in terror.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How did you find this chapter? I hope you liked it. I know it's such a cliff hanger but I can't help myself. If I don't end here, I'd probably end way over my usual chapter length.

If you're wondering why there's hardly any mention of Jessie in this chapter, well…she'll be back in the next chapter. For everyone's info., she's not evil, but not exactly nice either…but that's only for now or until, and if I decide to, change her.

Also, I will be updating **"Forever in My Heart"** before I update the next chapter to this story. Just saying.

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	27. Connecting Dots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Hey all, I'm updating earlier than I planned. I had a lot of free time the last week so I was able to finish this up. I planned on putting up this chapter by the end of this week but since it's done…here it is.

If you'll notice the title, this chapter is sort of confusing because of how I wrote it…so try not to get lost. Just try and understand how I'm writing it. I must admit I was confused by the way I wrote it but when I read it through and thought about the events of the past chapters, I got it (I just hope you will too).

So, read on and try to keep up with the way I wrote this particular chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**"Connecting Dots"**

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" Ayumi repeated over and over as she tried to block her view from the sight. "What the hell happened to her Hisami?"

"I-I dunno! But we can't just stand around here and wait! We gotta help her!" Hisami said as she slowly made her way to Sakura, trying not to slip.

"We have to call an ambulance" she suggested.

"Then call one! And stop panicking then help me carry her off this bloody floor!"

"H-Hold on…I-I'll call someone"

Ayumi took deep breaths as she took her cell phone from her purse. She called an ambulance but had trouble explaining the directions since they had a hard time understanding her.

"Look, just fucking get here already! Just go through the old park and you'll reach a mansion at the end of it, we'll be outside waiting!" she yelled before ending the call.

Looking through the phone book, she only just realized that she didn't have Syaoran's number, so instead she called Mei Lin next.

"Mei Lin here!" came her casual voice.

"M-Mei Lin!"

"Hello? Ayumi? What's the matter?" she asked, wondering why she was stuttering.

"Mei Lin! All of you have to get back home right now! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?"

"It's Sakura! We just got back here and found her unconscious on the floor! She needs help! Please hurry!" she yelled to the phone, getting hysteric.

She was used to killing people because she was a Wolf and she has to kill off Kins, it was her job. But she just doesn't deal well with a lot of blood. And this…this is a lot of blood.

"We'll be right there" she replied before she hung up.

**xoxo**

"What did she say Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked, seeing the hard expression on Mei Lin's face.

"There's something wrong with Sakura" she replied curtly.

"Shit" Tomoyo muttered worriedly as she started the car. "Do Syaoran and the others know? You have to call them too"

"Right" Mei Lin said.

Tomoyo looked at the side view mirror before pulling out off the parking space from the side of the road and sped off, ignoring the other cars as they beeped their car horns at her.

"I have to tell the other girls to head home as well" Tomoyo said as she too took out her cell phone and speed dialed Rika's number who was with Naoko and Chiharu.

**xoxo**

"What!" Syaoran almost shouted. "All right, see you there" he finished, pocketing his phone.

"What's the matter?" Eriol asked, seeing his serious face.

"We have to head home" he announced to guys. "Something's wrong with Sakura"

With that said, they all exited the shop and ran to their bikes.

'Please make her be all right' Syaoran thought, wondering what happened to her. Mei Lin hardly told him anything as what happened to Sakura.

**xoxo**

"Oh my God!" Naoko screamed, seeing the sight before her.

They had gotten home before Tomoyo and Mei Lin since as the store they were in was closer to the mansion.

"W-What the hell happened here?" Chiharu yelled to Ayumi and Hisami who were trying to pull Sakura away from the pool of blood on the floor.

The three rushed to their side and helped them carry Sakura over to a couch in the same room and laid her there.

"We have to take her to a hospital" Rika said urgently. "Or is Wei here?" she asked.

"No one else is here in the house. We just came back to get something when we saw her like this on the floor" Hisami said, looking down at her outfit which was stained with a lot of Sakura's blood.

Naoko looked back to where Sakura lay before and saw the blood trail to where they laid her.

"Everyone, we have to do something while we wait for Syaoran and the others" she pointed out.

"R-Right" Ayumi said, taking deep breaths, trying to avoid from breaking down on the floor herself.

"Wait, did you two call an ambulance already?" Chiharu asked, making them nod. "Good, you two go to the main gates and watch out for them, I doubt they even know how to get through the park"

The two nodded and exited the room in a run. Naoko and Rika had just run back in, Chiharu only just noticing that they left in the first place. They brought towels and a pail of water.

Rika went over to Sakura's side and started to wash off the blood off her face, as Chiharu did her arms, and Naoko did her legs.

"Tomoyo!" someone shouted from behind them.

The three turned around and saw Mei Lin supporting Tomoyo who was barely conscious.

Naoko ran over to them and helped Mei Lin bring Tomoyo over to another couch just beside Sakura's.

"Tomoyo, you have to stay conscious or else you can't be of any help to Sakura" Naoko told her.

Hearing this made Tomoyo's eyes snap open. She shook her head from side to side and held her head and tried to refocus her vision. She couldn't help it; she never expected to see _that_ much blood on the floor and knowing it was Sakura's blood only made it worse.

**xoxo**

"Where the hell are they!" Hisami said, frustrated that the ambulance hadn't arrived yet.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin had arrived moments ago and the ambulance still wasn't there. They knew that the hospital was kinda far from there location but they shouldn't take _this_ long.

Hearing bike engines, they turned their heads to the other side of the road and saw Syaoran and the others ride up towards them in a fast speed.

**xoxo**

When Syaoran saw the two girls standing by the gates with their car, he got even more worried. All that blood on their clothes must have come from Sakura.

He growled in frustration before doing a sharp turn into the gates and got even more faster when he rode through the park.

**xoxo**

"The ambulance must be here by now" Naoko said.

"Yeah they can't take that long" Rika said as they all stood up.

"C'mon, we have to carry her to the front doors" Tomoyo said as she positioned herself by Sakura's head.

The other girls nodded at her as they all carried Sakura towards the entrance together. They walked slowly, trying not to drop her.

Hearing the bike engines, they knew the guys had arrived. Just when they heard them, the front doors slammed open and Syaoran came in, looking deadly than ever. When his eyes roamed the room from all the blood on the floor to Sakura's body being carried by the girls, he immediately went over to them and took her body in his arms.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" he asked, trying not to yell since as it wasn't their fault.

"Hisami and Ayumi already called for an ambulance, they're waiting for it by the gates to lead them here"

"If we had taken her there by ourselves, it would take longer and she needs whatever supplies the paramedics have in the ambulance" Mei Lin pointed out.

"Syaoran, the ambulance is here!" Aki shouted from the outside as he and the rest of the guys ran in, only to see their girlfriends covered in blood.

"What the hell happened?" Jay said as he ran over to Mei Lin, as did the others.

"Nothing's wrong with us, it's Sakura" Tomoyo said as she watched Syaoran carry her outside.

They followed him and saw Hisami and Ayumi drive up in their car with the ambulance following close behind.

When they stopped, four paramedics came out and ran over to Syaoran with a stretcher. They strapped Sakura to it and placed a breathing mask over her face as they pushed her into the back of the van.

When Syaoran was about to get in, Eriol stopped him.

"Syaoran, I'll go with her. You and the girls go change into cleaner clothes and head over to the hospital right after. I'll take care of the papers the hospital will give out"

"I'll go too" Mika said.

Syaoran looked down and only just realized that his shirt and pants were covered in a lot of blood, and he knew that Eriol and Mika can surely take care of it. He reluctantly nodded as Eriol entered the back of the van before closing it and Mika ran over to the front of the van.

The ambulance pulled off and back through the park until they couldn't see or hear it anymore.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair as he followed the others into the mansion. He stopped along with the others when they came to the end of the stairs where all of Sakura's blood was.

"Holy shit" Aki muttered, seeing all of it. "All this came from Sakura?"

Rika nodded at him mutely, trying not to think of the worst that may be happening to her friend.

"Hisami, Ayumi, what happened when you got here?" Syaoran growled, missing the fear that flashed through their eyes when he spoke to them.

"W-We saw Sakura already unconscious on the floor. She was l-laying at the end of the stairs" Ayumi said, pointing to the spot where there was a small clean spot.

"Oh no…the baby" Tomoyo whispered but Syaoran heard her.

Tears filled the girls' eyes. They never really thought about crying a while ago since they were too much in panic to help Sakura get out of the house, but now that they thought clearly of the situation…

"Damn it" he hissed under his breath as he walked around the mess and up the stairs towards his room.

**xoxo**

"I'm sorry sirs, but this is as far as you can go" a nurse said, stopping Eriol and Mika from going any further.

The two looked at the nurses and doctors rush in after her before the doors closed in front of them.

Eriol sighed before sitting on the waiting chairs, followed by Mika.

"You think she'll be all right?" Mika asked worriedly, remembering the amount of blood he saw on the floor back at the mansion.

"For Syaoran's sake…she better be all right" Eriol said in a sigh.

"Excuse me, are you two the ones who accompanied the lady who was recently brought in?"

They both looked up at the nurse and nodded.

"Please follow me to the front desk to fill up the forms needed"

"Hai"

**xoxo**

"Hello?" Saori answered to her cell phone while playing with her hair.

"Hey there" came a deep male voice.

"Oh, hey babe" she replied, sitting up from her lying position on the couch in Tsuyoshi's office room. "I didn't expect a call from you. Have any good news for me?"

"Yup. She's alive but just got in and is in critical condition" he reported.

"Thank God. I've been waiting for you to say that all these weeks"

"Hmmm…and my prize?"

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough" she replied seductively before ending the call.

"And just who were you talking to?" came a voice from the door.

"Oh, just a contact…I've got good news for you"

"And? What is it?"

"The Cherry Blossom is alive" she stated simply.

Tsuyoshi growled, his fists tightening.

"That's supposed to be good news?" he asked, walking over to his chair behind the large desk.

"Not yet. Anyways, before you supposedly killed her…I gave her this drug"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A drug?"

"I didn't trust her. Besides, I knew she would've taken you away from me if ever she really was against the Wolves…which she wasn't"

"Continue" he spoke, hoping this would really lead to good news.

**xoxo**

"Eriol, Mika…what's happening so far?" Syaoran asked as he and the others arrived at the hospital.

"Nothing, they're still trying to keep her condition stable before they start doing anything" Eriol filled in.

"And they told us that half an hour ago, we don't know what's happening now" said Mika.

**xoxo**

"Okay, call in the specialists to check on her" one of the doctors spoke as he and the other 3 doctors and nurses backed away from the bed.

"Dr. Mitsu and Dr. Yumi and the others are here" a nurse announced as a man and a woman dressed in all white entered the room, making all of the nurses leave, leaving the doctors to discuss by themselves.

**xoxo**

"Well, the drug is supposed to kill you or something like that…or so I was told. It gives off different symptoms so it gives doctors a hard time to cure. And before they find out what it is, or how to cure it, you die" Saori ended with a laugh.

**xoxo**

A few minutes after the specialists' arrival, they still didn't come up with anything. Her condition wasn't making any sense at all.

"What's the matter?" one of the doctors asked as Dr. Mitsu stepped away from Sakura.

"I don't get it. Her symptoms match to a lot of diseases but none of them are leading to a particular one"

"And it can't be a lot of disease at the same time, it doesn't work that way" said Dr. Yumi, giving off a sigh.

**xoxo**

"Where did you get this drug?" Tsuyoshi asked, feeling proud of her.

"I got it off from a doctor at Beijing. He told me it can kill anyone who takes it in. Apparently, he was trying to develop a cure for some disease but invented this by accident"

**xoxo**

"Wait, I heard of something like this" another doctor spoke up.

Everyone in the room looked over at him.

"Just give me a minute to make a call" he said as he exited the room in a hurry.

**xoxo**

"And he gave this to you, why? And are you sure that girl drank it?" he asked, eyeing Saori's every move.

**xoxo**

"Well, what do we do now?" one of the doctors asked. Surely they couldn't just stand around and do nothing to help her.

"We can't do anything for…" Dr. Mitsu trailed off as he looked over to Sakura then glanced at the monitor beside her.

**xoxo**

"Well…I kinda stole it from him. I wanted to use it on the girlfriend of my current boyfriend at the time but didn't since I broke up with him. And yes, I'm sure the Cherry Blossom drank it…" she said with an evil smile as she recalled the moment.

"_Are you sure you can do this?" Saori asked Sakura when she started to dress into the clothes she'll be wearing for tonight._

"_Yeah, there's no way they'll believe me that I joined you guys" she replied from the bathroom._

'_Yeah, I don't either' Saori thought, looking around Sakura's room. "Here, take this. It's really yummy" she said, handing Sakura a small piece of red candy when she walked out of the bathroom._

"_What is it?"_

"_Candy. I love anything sweet" she said, opening her mouth, showing Sakura a similar looking one._

"_Thanks" she smiled, throwing it inside her mouth. "Mmmm…strawberry…and it has a spicy sort of flavor too"_

"_Yeah, yummy isn't it?" Saori asked, smiling._

_Sakura looked at her with a smile before looking down at her outfit, then back at the girl._

"_So, how does it look?" Sakura asked Saori as she did a 360 turn._

"_You'll totally make them all drool" she said with a smirk._

"You turned it into candy?" he asked, impressed that she even did that.

"Yup, and since I didn't know how it tasted like, I made the strawberry flavoring heavy enough so that it could cancel out any flavor the drug might give off. She never expected it to be a drug"

**xoxo**

"What's happening in there?" Syaoran hissed as nurses started to file back inside.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I do not know. I'm only doing what the doctors are telling me to do" the nurse stuttered, as she rushed into the room with the others when Syaoran looked away.

"Damn it" he said as he scowled at nothing in particular and slammed his fist to the wall.

He turned to the girls who were crying, worrying over Sakura as the guys tried to soothe them.

A few minutes later, another doctor rushed passed them and into the room.

"W-What's happening?" Tomoyo whispered through sobs, tears falling freely now as Eriol tried to wipe them all away.

**xoxo**

"You my dear, are brilliant" Tsuyoshi said as Saori walked over to him and sat on his lap.

Saori laughed and tipped back her head into his shoulder, giving him full access to her neck.

"If she survived that explosion of yours, there's no way she can get out of death this time"

Tsuyoshi smirked at her before trailing his hand over her stomach, inching slowly to her breast then started kissing and sucking on her neck.

Saori smiled at this, letting out a moan as he started to pleasure her further.

**xoxo**

"Excuse me?" a man called out to the group who were half asleep on the sofas at the waiting area. Of course he couldn't blame them, they had waited two hours for anything and he and the other doctors had only just sorted out everything.

When they heard him, they all scrambled out of their positions and sat up straight on their seats as Syaoran and all the girls stood up.

"May I talk to her family?" Dr. Mitsu asked.

"Her father and brother aren't here yet" Rika said.

"You can talk to me and Tomoyo" Syaoran said. "I'm her fiancé and she's her best friend"

The doctor nodded and led the two down the hall and stopped by the glass that enabled them to see Sakura inside.

"What happened to her, is she all right?" Tomoyo asked straight off.

"Her breathing is stable and she isn't hurt, ironically, she's perfectly fine" he said.

Syaoran and Tomoyo sighed deeply, glad at that piece of information. But they knew something wasn't right.

"If she's all right, then how can you explain the huge amount of blood she lost?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but it was her baby that had the problems, not Ms. Kinomoto"

Hearing this made Syaoran's world crash. Tomoyo gasped and tears threatened to fall yet again.

"W-What are you talking about? Did she have a miscarriage?" Tomoyo got out since she noticed that Syaoran wasn't going to say anything soon.

"No, it wasn't a miscarriage…it was a drug"

Syaoran's head snapped over to him.

"A drug? My fiancée took a drug to kill our baby?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep his temper.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo spoke, shocked at his statement. "You know Sakura would never do that! Not to you or to the baby!"

Before Syaoran could reply, Dr. Mitsu cut in.

"I would highly doubt that Ms. Kinomoto took in this drug on purpose"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, making his eyebrows crease.

"This drug is newly discovered and was made by accident in China a year ago. The doctor who made this avoided letting people know about it because it can kill a person at any time and it leaves different symptoms that can confuse and lead doctors to different diseases that the drinker doesn't even have. He said that whoever takes this in will surely die"

Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands, after letting out a gasp.

"But you said Sakura was okay" Syaoran clarified, getting irritated.

"Yes, that's because of the baby. If she weren't pregnant, she would have died instead"

"So you're saying that it's good that my unborn child died instead of her?" Syaoran hissed.

Dr. Mitsu was taken aback. He knew it wasn't a good thing that the baby died, but Syaoran should have been glad that his fiancée had survived.

"Look Mr. Li, I'm not s-"

"Thank you Dr., I'll take it from here" Tomoyo spoke up before anything else happens.

The doctor sighed as he took his leave.

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I don't know how it feels like to lose an unborn child, but I do know that it sucks. I'm sure Sakura didn't mean to kill the baby, and that doctor was only telling you that you should be happy that Sakura lived. I'm also not saying that it was a good thing that the baby died instead but if you think about it, it's better than having Sakura die"

Syaoran sighed deeply, thinking about everything she had said and knew she was right.

"Yeah, I get it" he sighed, running his hand through his hair for God knows how many times.

"You okay?" she asked, now understanding on how he must feel, loosing an unborn child within everything that's been going on.

"Yeah, let's go back to the others and tell them what's going on"

**xoxo**

"Hey Tsuyoshi open up!" Kimi shouted from outside his office, constantly banging on the door.

She and her sisters heard shuffling sound from inside before it opened, revealing a pissed off Saori.

"What is it that you girls want?" she asked with a glare.

"Whatever" Kimi told her, before she walked in, followed by her sisters who were smirking at Saori when they walked pass her by the door.

"How may I help you girls?" Tsuyoshi asked as he redid the buttons on his shirt; seeing this irritated Saori so she sat back on the couch at the end of the room.

"Look Tsuyoshi, we won't try to waste all of our time here so we're gonna be straight" Kyoumi started off.

"Yeah, as you of all people know, your men are worthless and your group is dieing out. What do you plan to do about all this?" Katsumi said. "And don't even think about doing a hostage thing again, that sort of plan will obviously fail" she added.

"Calm down girls" he replied as he stood from his chair. If they were any other ordinary members of his gang, he would have killed them straight off for even daring to talk to him like that.

"We will when you tell us what your planning to do to defeat those Wolves" said Kimi, placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll see. I already have a plan" he said, grinning evilly.

**xoxo**

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Mei Lin asked.

Sakura had been transferred to her own private room, which was more like a hotel suite considering the size and the stuff that was already in it when they got in.

"The doctors don't know anything" Tomoyo said. "The drug only affected the baby and not her but they still can't figure out why she's still asleep. They are sure though that she's healthy because of the tests they did on her"

Everyone nodded as they sat around the room, waiting for the time when she'll wake up.

Syaoran has been by her side ever since they were allowed to go near Sakura. He had been watching all this time as she breathed, hoping for her to even just move a little but with no such luck.

"Syaoran" He looked up and saw Eriol walking towards him. "Your mother, Fuutie, Mr. Kinomoto and Touya are all in Hong Kong"

"What?" he asked, getting up from the chair.

"Apparently, they planned this all along. They knew you wouldn't allow them to go back so they didn't tell us that they were going back. I also told them about what happened to Sakura and they really want to come back but I told them not to and just stay safe over there"

Syaoran sighed back to his seat. At least they would stay there. He would have to call in the Wolves back at Hong Kong to stay in constant alert and make sure they watch over their families. He knew Tsuyoshi wouldn't be stupid enough to pull the same stunt again, so he was less worried than he should be.

"Okay thanks" he muttered before turning to Aki. "Aki tell Shen and Chyou to gather the Wolves at Hong Kong and keep them alert for anything the Kins might pull on them and our families"

"All right" he said, taking out his cell phone and stepping out of the room.

"Mika, go tell the staff here to not disclose to anyone about Sakura being here and in this room. In fact, can you go to the front desk and change her name instead?"

"No prob." He said, getting up with Naoko who went along with him as they exited the room.

"Mei Lin, Jay, can you two go back to the mansion and tell the Wolves of the situation and keep them busy. I don't know how long Sakura's gonna be here and I'm gonna stay here with her"

Mei Lin and Jay nodded as they both left the room as well. Takashi, Chiharu and Rika then excused themselves, claiming they wanted to get something to eat from the cafeteria downstairs.

"Eriol, Tomoyo, if you want to go help out Mei Lin and Jay, you can go on home ahead" he said, knowing the two were the ones left besides him and Sakura.

"No, I'm not leaving here either, not until Sakura wakes up" Tomoyo said softly.

"Yeah, you can't stay here alone to watch her Syaoran" Eriol pointed out, smiling. He had never seen his cousin this taken to a girl and it amused him, he could clearly see that Syaoran was really worried about Sakura and he _never_ saw him get this worried about anyone or anything.

"Well, just so you know, you guys can go on ahead if ever you want to"

"We know" they two said together.

He nodded at them before resting back on his chair, starting to think about everything that had just happened. He knew Sakura well enough to think that she would want to take a drug to risk her life and the baby. It could have been someone has forced her to drink it.

"Tomoyo, has Sakura ever told you anything about her being forced to drink something before?"

"No. If something awful ever happened to her, she would have shared it to me" she said, now knowing that Syaoran was also thinking about who might have given the drug to Sakura.

"If no one forced Sakura to drink it," Eriol started, getting an idea. "She must've drunken the drug willingly"

"Why would Sakura take in something that she knew would hurt her?" Tomoyo asked incredulously.

"That's if she knew what drug it was" pointed out Eriol.

"Or if she even knew if it was a drug in the first place" Syaoran added before looking up at Tomoyo yet again. "Did you see her eat or drink anything? Or did she ever tell you that she was taking in medicine to help the baby?"

"No, I even told her to never take in any form of medicine without telling me or Wei what it is"

Syaoran nodded at Eriol who stood up and took out his cell phone as he called Wei.

"Someone must have given it to her. It should be someone who doesn't like her, most probably someone who doesn't live with us"

"What about Jessie?" Tomoyo spoke.

Syaoran looked at Eriol yet again and saw him nod at him before he could say anything to him.

"Who else is there?" she asked aloud as she laid herself at the end of Sakura's huge bed. "The Kins!" she almost shouted as she answered her own question, sitting back up.

"Of course! If the drug affected the baby instead of Sakura, she was obviously already pregnant but they didn't know about it or else they wouldn't have bothered giving it to her. One of the Kins must have given it to her when she joined them. That time we met Sakura at the gathering, she told me she was pregnant when we were talking alone but then she denied it, saying she was joking, I guess she didn't know that she really was pregnant at the time"

"_J-Joking Syaoran" she said through giggles._

"_Sakura!" Syaoran said a bit irritated at her for getting him excited._

_Sakura giggled some more and would have for a longer time if Syaoran didn't stop her through a kiss. She was shocked that he was willing to kiss her and she was also shocked that she was willing to kiss him. She urged herself to push him away but her hands wouldn't obey her. Talk about heart over mind. She sighed and relaxed against him and started to kiss him back._

"I did remember her mouth tasting like a strong strawberry flavor that day, I couldn't stop kissing her" he said, not realizing he had said that out loud until he heard Tomoyo giggle and Eriol smirk at him.

"Then she must've eaten candy that same day. And what if it was the drug?" Eriol suggested, trying to place it together, it was likely possible. It was either the drug covered with flavoring, or it was just a plain strawberry candy. "It is possible" he added.

"If it was the drug, who would be there to give it to her? Someone must have given it to her; she couldn't have just eaten the drug off a packet. Now, who do we know hates her yet Sakura trusts to take candy from?" Tomoyo asked.

This didn't make sense to Syaoran though. Sakura told him she was faking with the Kins. Who would she trust there to accept even the smallest kind of food?

"_Oh, I bet you're wondering about my tattoo? Notice it gone?" she asked with a smirk as she did a slow 360 turn on her chair. "Well, it's a secret but I had to have it gone…it looked wretched on my back. The girl Saori here worked wonders on removing it for me. We became really good friends you know?"_

Syaoran's mind was reeling.

"_We became really good friends you know?"_

"…_good friends…you know?"_

"Saori!" he hissed, getting up from his seat, remembering the time when Sakura was talking to him through the cameras when she was with Tsuyoshi.

He almost growled remembering that time.

"The wench?" Tomoyo asked. How could Sakura possibly trust her?

"When we were talking to Sakura and Tsuyoshi through the cameras, she did mention that she was friends with Saori, and that she even helped in covering up her tattoo. Surely they really weren't real friends but if Sakura mentioned her, maybe she was the one Sakura was hanging out with during her time there" Eriol said, getting what Syaoran was trying to say.

"And when I talked to the doctor who invented the drug by the phone earlier, he did mention that the drug can take affect in a month the least and in six months the most, and Sakura was almost two and a half months pregnant so the dates also fit" Syaoran said, connecting everything.

"When she took the drug, it must've developed with the baby as it grew inside her, which is why she wasn't at all affected and why there weren't any obvious symptoms happening to Sakura" Tomoyo stated.

They were sure though that it happened when Sakura was with the Kins, and Eriol assured it to be the doing of Saori or another Kin since he had just confirmed with Wei that he didn't give her anything different and Mike had just confirmed with Jessie that she didn't go near her either.

The three connected everything they thought of so far in their heads and they all fit. It was likely possible. Maybe it was some other member of the Kins and it was probably done differently, but surely somewhat like it has happened…and they intend to find out the truth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hoped you liked this chapter! I know some of you may find it very confusing, but just try to add up everything and remember the past scenes that they had. That's also why I put in the old conversations as flashbacks.

And I know it's kinda improbable that Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo can figure things out exactly in such a short time but then again, they are motivated to know what really happened, so just think that it is possible that they found out the truth as to what happened to Sakura.

Oh, and a little note about the upcoming chapters…there's gonna be more action coming up.

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	28. Girls vs Guys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Well, here's the new chapter!

Oh and I'm glad you guys didn't find the last chapter confusing. I also would like to thank the reviewers for…well, reviewing. Lol.

Anyways, please continue reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

** "Girls vs. Guys"**

* * *

"I can't take this anymore" Syaoran muttered to himself.

It had been a painful three days since Sakura was brought to the hospital and still she wasn't awake. The group had been taking shifts as to who would watch her at which time as not to waste all the days they had to wait. So some would stay and watch her and later exchange so they could train with the rest of the Wolves back at the mansion.

"Can't we wake her up or something?" Syaoran asked no one in particular as he paced the room.

He was the person who hardly ever left Sakura's side. This time it was he, Takashi and Chiharu watching Sakura while the others stayed at home.

"I tried to ask the doctor that but he said it would be best if she woke up on her own" Chiharu said softly. She was glad Sakura was all right but still worried by the fact that she isn't waking up.

"What else did the doctor say?" Syaoran asked, trying to calm himself. Waiting for Sakura to wake up and plotting revenge on the Kins is really irritating him. He wasn't used to waiting for something, he's used to do something straight on but he can't because this is Sakura after all and he couldn't risk attacking the Kins now.

"Well, he said that it's either a side effect of the drug she took or she just doesn't want to wake up yet" Takashi replied, a bit unsure if he should have said that.

Syaoran stopped and looked at him as he shrugged with a sigh, putting an arm around Chiharu as she leaned on his shoulder on one of the sofas.

Sitting back on the chair beside Sakura's bed, Syaoran took her hand in his and squeezed it gently as he bent down close to her ear.

"You have to wake up" he whispered.

**xoxo**

Tsuyoshi laughed maniacally as he read through the day's paper. He had been doing this all morning since he got this particular newspaper, loving the piece of news.

"Last remaining member of the Kinomoto family, dead" Tsuyoshi read out from the headline of the news. "How I love those words" he said in a sigh as he looked over at the picture of Li's girlfriend. "Such a pity really" he added before laughing yet again, not at all regretting Sakura had died.

Saori looked up at him, just after she scolded the woman who was doing her toenails for doing the process to rough. She was clearly enjoying herself as she was being pampered, Tsuyoshi's treat of course.

"You know, you can do more fun things other than read that newspaper over and over again" she pointed out with a wink.

Tsuyoshi looked at her and smirked.

"I would but then we'd be giving a free show" he said, indicating the three other women in the room. One who was working on Saori's toenails, one doing her fingernails, and one massaging her shoulders. "Unless you want them to join us of course, I don't mind" he added.

The woman who was doing the manicure looked up to take a short glance at Tsuyoshi but instantly looked down when she saw him grinning at her, but also because Saori gave her a scornful look.

"I'd rather it only the two of us" she replied with a sweet smile, after growling at the women with her.

"See? Anyways, we'll have a lot of time to…pleasure ourselves before I finally put my move on the Wolves"

"We're attacking first?" she asked with a raised brow, making him nod.

"Sort of…you'll see" he said, grinning like a mad man.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran" a voice said, making him immediately open his eyes.

"Huh?" he responded, sitting up straight from the couch only to see Jay kneeling beside him with Mei Lin standing with her hands on her hips.

"What are you guys doing here? Isn't Aki and Rika supposed to be here and supposed to come tomorrow morning?" he asked, putting his palm over his face to wake up fully.

"We came here instead of them, and it is tomorrow morning already" said Mei Lin before she looked thoughtful. "Or it is already today's morning…or, whatever! But it _is _already morning" she said with a sigh, sitting beside him and throwing a folded newspaper on his lap.

Syaoran looked at the two curiously before unfolding it.

_**Last remaining member of the Kinomoto family, dead**_

Reading the headline and seeing Sakura's picture below it, Syaoran immediately stood up and looked over at Sakura's bed. Just as he saw her still lying in the same position as before, Jay blocked his view as he stood up in front of him.

"Calm down" he said, motioning for him to sit back down, and he did.

"Geez, I never thought I'd ever see you this uptight" Mei Lin muttered under her breath but Syaoran heard her. He glared at her as he sat back down.

"What's this about then?" he asked.

"My idea" Jay spoke up. "I figured if the Kins thought Sakura was dead, we better confirm it to them. Besides, them knowing Sakura is dead will surely take a load off us knowing they won't come here and make sure she really was dead"

Syaoran sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Good thinking" he said as he made his way to the bed.

"And…" Mei Lin continued as she and Jay made their way towards Syaoran. "We need you to get back on track"

Syaoran looked at her with a raised brow and a sort of glare.

"Oh please Xiao Lang, don't give me that look" she replied, waving it off. "You know what I mean. You're becoming a wreck because of Sakura. She wouldn't have wanted you to wait on her and do nothing when you should be thinking about getting the Kins once and for all"

For God knows how many times he did for the past few days, Syaoran sighed yet again. He knew Mei Lin was right. He had been ignoring himself and his duties just to stay close to Sakura and it clearly stressed him out more than he felt stressed when he killed or blew places up.

"See? And you can't deny it coz we all know and noticed your behavior and the state your in for the past few days. So now we have to get you back home and back on track" she said, trying to pull him away from Sakura and out the door.

"Fine, but someone has to stay here with her" he said as he pulled from her grasp. He took one last look at Sakura before shutting the door behind him.

"Had it covered" Jay said. "Me and the guys called in a few guys to guard and we told the nurses and doctors here as well"

"Threaten was more like it" Mei Lin said but with a smile on her face before turning back to Syaoran. "We called in a few people. Some will stay by the hallways, two by Sakura's door and some outside the hospital. They'll be watching out if someone suspicious comes along. But I do doubt it since we posted Sakura as dead and her name was changed from the hospital records but knowing you, we did it anyways"

"You know me too well" he muttered nonchalantly.

"Of course" she said.

As they neared the elevator at the end of the hallway, it opened revealing six huge guys in black suits. Syaoran knew them all perfectly and figured they were the ones the guys had ordered to guard Sakura. The men stepped out as he, Mei Lin and Jay stepped inside.

"Do a good job" he muttered at them as they turned around to press the ground floor button on the elevator.

"Hai" the six men said in a deep voiced chorus, facing the three.

Syaoran gave a curt nod at them as the elevator doors slid to a close.

**xoxo**

"You think he'll finally come home?" Tomoyo asked the guys. They were all gathered in the living room, waiting for Mei Lin and Jay's arrival, hopefully with Syaoran.

"For our sake and his, he better" Mika said.

"Yeah, I'm tired bringing his stuff over there for him. He might as well live there while he's at it" Aki muttered, making the group laugh.

He and Rika are the ones scheduled to watch Sakura with Syaoran a few hours in the morning then they'll be replaced by Mei Lin and Jay by 9:00 until 11:00. They agreed that Mei Lin and Jay go there directly since as Mei Lin will have to convince him to come home.

Tomoyo looked up and around the group. Ever since she and her friends joined the Wolves, she had been more than happy especially since they made new friends…and of course met her love. She looked over at Eriol and he was staring right back at her with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she whispered so only he can hear.

Eriol smiled down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder, receiving smirks from the rest of the group.

"I've been thinking…" Naoko spoke up, now making everyone turn to her. "What will happen to all of us after all of this is over?" she asked in a soft voice.

Silence filled the room as all the girls turned to their respective partners. The guys all had emotionless faces as they looked at each other before turning to their girlfriends with a smile.

"We'll all talk about this _when_ this is all over" Mika said, draping his arm over Naoko's shoulders reassuringly.

This, however, obviously wasn't enough of an answer for the girls.

"But you c-" Rika was cut off of what she was trying to say as a huge blast was heard outside followed by a small trembling of the ground but enough for one of the hung up paintings to fall from the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Takashi said as he got up from his seat with Chiharu holding unto him.

Everyone else stood from their seats and heard a screeching of tires from the outside. They looked at each other before running through and out the front doors to see Mei Lin, Jay and Syaoran get out from their beaten up car.

"Fucking Kins" Mei Lin almost screamed out as she threw the keys to the car seat at the back of the wrecked black convertible Jaguar.

Jay returned his empty guns back into his holster before he walked over to Mei Lin and tried to calm her down and avoid her from killing someone right on the spot since she was still clutching tightly on one of her guns.

Syaoran was muttering curse words under his breath as he put back his guns in his holster after turning the safety on.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Eriol asked.

"Fucking Kins can't leave us alone" Mei Lin replied still with an angry face. "And in the morning too! Fucking Bastards…"

"Right when we pulled out to the main road they chased us back here" Jay said, also trying to calm himself.

Everyone turned when they heard Syaoran shout to a couple of people from the inside.

"Go put out that fire before the Department comes here instead, we don't want more people to find us!"

Everyone else turned back to Mei Lin and Jay and saw smoke rise up from fire not far behind them.

"They fucking set part of the old park on fire when we got in. The detectors released the traps and got some of those who were stupid enough to follow us through the park. Some of them stopped outside and threw a grenade instead" Mei Lin explained with a sigh as other Wolves started driving out of the mansion to try and control the fire by the main entrance of the old park.

"C'mon, lets all go inside" Tomoyo suggested as they reentered the mansion to find Syaoran just stepping out from one of the rooms with a serious expression on his face.

"Guys, meeting at my office, now" he said curtly, looking at the guys one by one before walking down the hall and towards the stairs.

The girls knew they weren't allowed to this meeting and seeing Syaoran's serious look, they didn't even bother to argue; so they detoured to the side and back to the living room…except for one.

"Mei Lin, you have to stay with the rest of the girls" Aki said.

"What? Why? I'm an older member that Jay and Takashi and they get to go. Why can't I?"

"Syaoran only indicated us guys" Mika pointed out.

Before Mei Lin could argue, Syaoran's voice echoed through the hall from the top of the grand stairs.

"Only the guys Mei Lin" he said simply before disappearing to the side.

Mei Lin glared at where Syaoran once stood before snubbing the rest of the guys off and walking towards the living room to the other girls.

The rest of the guys just sighed before jogging up the stairs to follow Syaoran.

**xoxo**

"This is so fucking unfair" Mei Lin muttered as she sat herself beside Tomoyo.

"Don't worry Mei Lin, the guys are probably discussing some stuff they don't want us in on" Naoko said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, they'd tell us after Syaoran tells them" Chiharu added.

"When we go after the Kins, we have to know what they talk about so we can be of equal help so they'll surely tell us sooner or later" said Rika as she rested back on the sofa, pulling her legs up as well.

"Don't you girls get it?" Mei Lin asked, looking at the four of them.

"Get what?"

"The guys aren't telling us coz they're not letting us fight with them" she explained.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Look, I know Syaoran the most…well, except for Sakura but she isn't here. When everything gets more serious, he excludes girls from helping"

"Then how come he let us join in when we helped rescue his mother, sister and the Kinomotos?" Chiharu asked, feeling that it was unfair for them.

"That was what triggered him that he didn't want girls to help out, especially coz you girls are the girlfriends of my cousins. If ever one of you or me are to get hurt, he'd regret it even more. Plus, since Sakura got back, he's getting even more paranoid about us doing stunts that he thinks are too dangerous" she said with a sigh.

"Well that's fucked up"

Everyone turned to Tomoyo who had just spoken out her opinion.

"All of us have been training on how to defend ourselves and they're not even letting us do anything? I don't know about you girls but I'm helping out even if I have to do it in secret. I've been using a gun for as long as I can remember and I'm not letting that go to waste"

"Me too" Rika said as she stood up. "I'm not sitting around and do nothing to help just coz they think we're a bunch of sissy girls coz we're not"

"Count me in" Chiharu said with a smile.

"I know I'm not as strong as you girls but I know I can help too" Naoko said confidently.

By now, Mei Lin was grinning. She didn't expect the girls to have this much spunk and she wouldn't let it go to waste either. She was going to help whether the guys like it or not…and she knew they wouldn't.

Standing up, Mei Lin looked around at the girls and knew they were all serious about this as she is.

"Count us in too!" came a new voice from the door as it opened fully, revealing five other girls.

"What are you girls doing here?" Mei Lin demanded.

"We heard your conversation from the outside and you got our attention" Aya said, speaking for the group since she was the oldest amongst them.

"So you decided to eavesdrop?" Mei Lin asked her with a raised brow.

Mei Lin may be younger than Aya as well us younger than Emi but they all knew she had a higher rank so she spoke up above them.

"For a good cause…now you have us to help you out" Emi said with a smile at Mei Lin.

Ayumi, Hisami, and surprisingly Jessie, who was the 5th girl with them, nodded their heads.

"The five of you wanna help?" Chiharu asked, eying the girls one by one.

"Of course" they all said.

"Then lets get to work" Rika said with a grin, getting excited.

"Hold on" Tomoyo spoke, before any of them could leave the room. "We must all agree that we mustn't tell the guys what we're gonna do" she said.

They all nodded in agreement.

**xoxo**

"What is this about Syaoran?" Takashi finally asked out after all the minutes they spent just sitting around.

"We're gonna end this" he spoke out simply, catching everyone's attention.

"End this?" Aki repeated, making him nod.

"I'm sick of having this kind of fucking life. This war has been going on for as long as I can remember. I proposed to Sakura when I found out she got pregnant only to end up having our unborn child get killed by the Kins. I'm sick of this. We have to end this soon before any of us can move on"

The guys nodded in agreement and felt pity for Syaoran but didn't show it since as they knew he didn't want to get pity.

"What about the girls?" Mika asked, thinking about Naoko and how he's gonna live with her by his side after all this is over.

"Exactly why I didn't allow the girls into this meeting. I'm not saying they're weak but they can surely take us slower into finishing this job. All of you might end up worrying about them while we do this mission if we bring them along to help us"

"Your right but for sure they would never allow themselves to be left out of all this" Jay pointed out, knowing full well that Mei Lin would never forgive him if they do a mission without her.

"Which is why we'll be doing the mission without them knowing. We set a date but we won't tell the girls that we'll be doing the actual thing earlier than planned"

"Won't they get ticked by this?" Aki asked.

"Do you want to bring them along and risk their lives as well?" Syaoran countered.

Silence.

"It's settled. All of you just tell them that we were discussing dates on when to attack the Kins. Call out the Wolves but only the men and tell 'em there'll be a meeting this afternoon at 2:30 at the meeting room so I can explain the plan"

They all nodded at each other and exited the room.

**xoxo**

During the meeting, the guys at the front, namely Syaoran, Eriol, Mika, Aki, Takashi and Jay all got weird looks…mainly from all the females in the room.

Sure there were only few female Wolves in the room and they were all allowed to join in the meeting but they all got the hint that they weren't at all needed in this mission. They were hardly ever told to do any of the action, the instruction that were given to them are only to help out when called and to just standby and all that other type of junk.

After the meeting of course, this didn't go to well for them. And the group of girls composed of Mei Lin, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Aya, Emi, Ayumi, Hisami and Jessie all confirmed that Syaoran and the others were really not letting them do anything important.

This of course made them irate towards the guys. They all hoped Mei Lin to be wrong about leaving the females out of the plan and it ended up to be right after all.

"There's something wrong with the plan Syaoran and the others gave out awhile ago" Tomoyo pointed out.

The girls were gathered in Mei Lin's room and they weren't at all happy with the outcome of the meeting.

"What is it?" Ayumi asked.

"Besides hardly giving the females anything to do, they also didn't at all give that much information about the mission in general. Usually they're always explaining every detail, even the useless ones as a precaution but now…he hardly gave out any information at all"

"And I know why" Aya said as she entered the room with a pissed off expression on her face.

They all turned to her.

"Li is having another meeting later at 2:00 with more Wolves coming"

Mei Lin rose from her seat.

"What? Who told you?" she asked, now getting even more pissed at her cousin.

"One of the Wolves who just arrived from Kyoto, I hardly ever saw that man so I asked him what he was doing here. He said that he and a lot of other Wolves were called in early this morning that there'll be a meeting later. And check this, they're all only guys"

"Well, fuck this!" Rika said irately. "They can't just leave us out of this. I don't care what we do. At least one of us has got to join this thing. It's obviously more important that the meeting we just joined in if they had to have this separately"

"They're not being fair to us at all" Hisami pointed out.

"We gotta do something to know what's going on in this meeting. I also don't care if we even have to spy on them. It's supposed to be our right as Wolves to know what's going on and obviously they're not telling us" Chiharu said, now thinking of ways on how to clobber Takashi for even daring to hide things from her.

"Girls calm down" Naoko spoke up when the girls started to argue and point out the biasness of the guys.

They all stopped and calmed down.

"Leave this to me" Tomoyo said simply as she stood from Mei Lin's bed and exited the room quietly but with a determined expression on her face.

**xoxo**

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in" Syaoran said loudly.

"Tomoyo" Eriol said with a smile as his girlfriend walked in and over to him. "Where are the other girls?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about" she said as she pulled him with her to stand at the end of Syaoran's office, away from the large table occupying the room where everyone else was seated around.

Tomoyo noticed that the guys didn't continue talking about anything while she stood there with Eriol. She inwardly smirked, they were definitely hiding something from them.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, cutting off her thoughts.

She looked back at the guys before looking back up at him with a smile.

"Me and the girls are going out at noon and won't be back until maybe around 5:00, you guys won't mind right? We also want to visit Sakura while we're out. I just came here in behalf of us since we can't all come in here at once"

The room was silent since no one else was talking, the other guys obviously heard her.

"What do you think Xiao Lang?" Eriol asked as he looked behind him and they were all already looking at Syaoran as well.

"You five can't just go out on your own, it's not safe especially since we were attacked just hours ago" Syaoran said. 'Then again, it would be good to let them out while we have this meeting…but it still isn't safe for just them' he added in thought.

"Oh no, not only the five of us are going out. Aya, Emi, Ayumi, Hisami and Jessie are coming with us" Tomoyo told him before sending a mischievous look at Eriol who was now looking at her. "Please" she said in a whisper to him.

"As long as you're not out too long, and you must go where a lot of people are or just stay indoors. At least you're going in a big group, I guess you can go" he told her before looking back at Syaoran yet again. "Right?"

Syaoran remained emotionless and eventually gave off a nod.

"There you go" Eriol said.

"Thank you Eri" she whispered in his ear before capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

This shocked Eriol but he didn't mind of course. Tomoyo turned them around so it was he being pressed to the wall with her hands around his neck. His hand snaked around her waist. He opened his eyes to see Tomoyo's closed and he could see the others behind her were smirking at him.

"See you later" Tomoyo whispered with a sweet smile when she pulled back for air.

Eriol smirked at her as she let her arms loose around his neck and trailed it down the buttons of his dark blue polo shirt, down his chest.

"Don't have to much fun" he said before smacking her butt as she made her way out of the room.

"Finished already?" Syaoran asked with a raised brow as Eriol made his way to his seat which was the end of the long mahogany table opposite to Syaoran's.

Eriol grinned and shrugged his shoulders as they resumed their discussion.

**xoxo**

"Where have you been?" Mei Lin asked as a smiling Tomoyo reentered the room. "You left for like half an hour without even telling us where or what you were doing"

"Oh I just found a solution to our problems" she said, still smiling as she lifted her laptop and another box in her hand for the group to see. "I told the guys that we'll all be going out until 5:00 today so let's go"

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"My house, hurry so we'll get there faster"

**xoxo**

"You think it was wise to let the girls go out?" Aki asked as they all filed back into the meeting room, Takashi and Mika were beside him, nodding in agreement.

Jay and Eriol were also worried but they knew Mei Lin and Tomoyo could take care of themselves better than the other girls.

"They can take care of themselves. Besides, this will be the best way for them to go without any of us explaining to them why they can't join this meeting"

"I guess" Aki muttered, still not convinced but still glad that he didn't have to explain anything about this meeting without an argument.

**xoxo**

"Now tell me, what do you have planned?" Chiharu asked as Mei Lin tried to drive through traffic to get to Tomoyo's house quickly. Tomoyo sat beside her at the front with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko at the back seat.

Tomoyo opened up the box and took out a pair of headphones and speakers. Opening and activating the laptop, she plugged the devices to it and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked.

Naoko watched her closely until her eyes widened in realization.

"Tomoyo, you bugged them?"

The rest of them turned to Naoko before they looked back at Tomoyo who was smiling sweetly…too sweet.

"HOHOHOHOHOH!" Tomoyo laughed maniacally, waving her hand at them to ignore what she had done. They all sweat dropped looking at her. "Really it was nothing. When I talked to Eriol about us going out, I accidentally left a small communicator under the collar of his shirt"

"Accidentally" Mei Lin repeated sarcastically with a raised brow but also a grin on her face. "We're here" she announced, seeing the mansion a few blocks from where they were. She looked at the rear view mirror and saw Aya and the others in another car just behind them.

**xoxo**

"So you guys get it?" Eriol asked over the chatter. "Until the end of next week we'll do is some spying on the Kins and 3 days after that we'll be launching our final attack on them"

"Now, all the females don't know we'll be doing this until the end of next week. And they all think we'll be launching our attack 5 days after. So I don't want any of you talking to any of the girls about this plan"

Again, chatter has overtaken the room. The guys at the front all didn't know if the rest of the Wolves agree or disagree with the plan they had discussed…and this irritated a certain someone.

Syaoran exhaled deeply before standing up abruptly.

"Is everything understood?" his voice boomed and got the attention of everyone in the room.

There was silence at first before everyone before them nodded.

"Good" he muttered before retaking his seat.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo continued to set up the stuff on the floor of her room. After shushing the girls, she turned up the speakers, just able to catch the last bit Eriol was saying.

"…_launching our attack on them"_

"_Now, all the females don't know we'll be doing this until the end of next week. And they all think we'll be launching our attack 5 days after. So I don't want any of you talking to any of the girls about this plan"_

"Great, that's all we get after the trouble of bugging them" Mei Lin said as she rested back on her seat.

When they were able listen in the conversation the guys had, they were a bit too late.

"But didn't you hear what Mika said after Eriol spoke?" Naoko asked. "He said that they w-"

"_Is everything understood?"_

All the girls jumped at this.

"Bloody son-of-a-bitch!" Rika exclaimed as she stood up, landing a hand over her heart.

The girls all looked at Rika.

"What? That outburst caught me by surprise, I could have fainted from shock!" she said incredulously as she sat back down on the floor…but not before muttering stuff about Syaoran having control issues.

"Anyways…" Naoko spoke again. "He said that they'll be attacking by the end of next week and that they're gonna tell us that they'll be attacking 5 days after"

"What do we do about this then?" Hisami asked.

"Well, we obviously have to train along with the guys as to not raise suspicion that we know they're excluding us from all this" Emi said, getting a nod from the rest of them.

"When the guys go wherever they're going by the end of next week, we'll just have to follow them" Tomoyo said.

"How? They will obviously find out when they see another car full of girls following them" Jessie spoke out.

"Like they obviously found out that I bugged Eriol?" Tomoyo countered with a raised brow.

"Good point" Jessie said with a shrug.

"Okay, it's settled, we'll be…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey all…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was supposed to post this yesterday but I got sick two days ago so I wasn't able to check for major errors.

Well, I gotta rest up now…I'm still having a major head ache and dizziness. I almost collapsed yesterday because of this. It's mainly coz I haven't been eating lately. I'm anemic, you see. I never even realized my food intake was low until now.

Oh well, I gotta rest then eat, then rest again then eat again. Lol. I'm gonna end up being a pig when I get well. But what has to done must be done.

I haven't started writing the next chapter yet so I'm not sure when I'm gonna update but I promise it won't take long for me to write it.

For now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	29. Pain, Inside and Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Sorry for a very late update. I've been having writer's block for this story lately.

When you finish reading this, please don't miss reading the author's note because I'm clarifying a few things there about the dates and stuff.

Read on!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**"Pain, Inside and Out"**

* * *

"Is it me, or is there something really different going on with the girls?" Aki said, finally bringing up the topic of their girlfriends.

"I didn't mind it at first, but now that you brought it up, Chiharu has been acting…weird lately" Takashi said thoughtfully.

"So has Mei Lin" sighed Jay.

"And Naoko" Mika said, looking worried.

They all looked at each other before turning to Eriol.

"Hmmm?"

"Hasn't Tomoyo done anything strange lately?"

He looked thoughtful for awhile then gave a slight shrug. "I guess, but nothing too weird, except that she's been strangely busy since that meeting we had 4 days ago"

"Something's up, we have to tell Syaoran" Mika suggested.

"And put more weight on his shoulders?" Takashi spoke up. "Let's just try to figure out the girls. If things get weirder, let's tell him then"

**xoxo**

"I really think you guys should try to be less obvious" Tomoyo said in a sigh at the girls gathered in the room. "We're so close. They said they're gonna attack by the end of this week, which leaves us 5 days"

"Well, we're trying!" Mei Lin said irritably. "But the fact hat they're going on with this without a plan of telling is still pissing me off"

The others girls also nodded their head.

**xoxo**

"Fine" Mika said. "But we have 8 days until we attack the Kins"

"…and the girls still think we're attacking 10 days from now" Jay added.

"Right, and we have to keep things cool until then. We can't afford them to know"

**xoxo**

"We can't afford them to know that we're on to them. So, try and act normally okay?"

The rest of the girls looked at each other before looking at Tomoyo. With a sigh, they nodded their heads determinedly.

**xoxo**

Syaoran glared at everyone who looked his way as he walked down the hallways to Sakura's room. As he reached his destination, something didn't feel right to him. Looking around, he saw no one but a nurse behind one of the counter's near by and the body guards hired to watch Sakura.

Running his hand through his hair, he looked at the body guard he put in charge of the rest who was standing beside Sakura's door.

"Make sure no one disturbs us" he said curtly.

"Yes sir" the guard said in a monotone.

Syaoran nodded at him, pausing for a while before entering the room.

A minute or so after the door closed, the nurse behind the counter breathed out deeply before turning around to the guard in front of Sakura's room, a grin on her face.

"Thanks loads Brick" she said, her red eyes flashing with mischief.

"Anything for the ladies" he said in a low voice before winking at the girl.

Mei Lin grinned even wider before looking down under the table behind the nurse counter.

"We better leave before Syaoran finds us here" she whispered, meeting four wide smiles.

Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko crawled out from under the table one by one, dusting their clothes.

"That was too close" Naoko whispered.

"You bet it was" Rika muttered.

They all waited until Mei Lin removed the nurse's outfit she wore before they all silently ran down the hallway to the elevators, each blowing a kiss at Brick as they did.

**xoxo**

"Sakura, when are you waking up?" Syaoran whispered, covering his face with his hands. This was the only time he ever showed vulnerability, and that's because it was Sakura, he can always show or tell her anything…and also because no one was there to see him looking weak.

If he had only looked at her right then, he would have seen the side of Sakura's face twitch.

"I'm so sorry about everything, I wish I never even brought you to this kind of life" he continued, a tone of guilt in his voice as he now looked at her, resting his head on his palm as he leaned onto the side of the bed. "I promise, when you wake up, and when this is all over, I'm gonna take you away from this kind of life…no more enemies…no more danger…just you and me with the others. Just…please…wake up"

Syaoran almost looked hopeful for awhile before letting out an irritated sigh. It was like this every time he came to visit her early in the morning. He would sit down on his usual chair beside Sakura's bed and just talk to her, about anything, but mainly about the life he'll live with her when everything is over. Each time he did, he was hoping she would wake up, but to no avail, she never did. He had lost hope of her waking up anytime soon, but now that the time for them to land their final attack on the Kins, his hopes grew more…that he could at least talk to her, see her emerald eyes staring back at him before it happens, for he wasn't sure who survives, or who dies.

"I-I'll see again tomorrow" he whispered before standing up and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead like he always does.

Sighing for the last time, he looked at her motionless body on the bed, and then left the room in silence.

Moments after the sound of his departure, her eyes fluttered open, emerald eyes gazing at the door guiltily.

"I'm sorry Syaoran" Sakura whispered to herself. She felt bad for not letting Syaoran know that she was awake. In fact, she had been awake only yesterday around lunch time when the girls came to visit her. They had helped her recover quicker yesterday and had filled her in on everything that she had missed. She had been especially devastated on the news about her baby but she willed herself not to think about it…at least not until this is all over.

Sakura knew if Syaoran found out that she had woken up that he would spend his time with her instead of preparing himself for the upcoming mission. Most of all, he would also prohibit her from helping out and would do everything in his power to make sure of it.

"No…this is for the best" she told herself before sitting up on the bed and taking the cell phone the girls had left her that morning before Syaoran came.

Hitting 1 on speed dial, she was met with a rather seductive voice.

"Mei Lin" she guessed, now hearing a laugh from the other end.

"So, how did you do Sakura?" she asked. "Did he fall for it?"

"Yeah, I can't help but feel guilty though…and I badly want to talk to him, and most of all see him. It seems like ages since I last saw him"

Mei Lin smiled sadly at this, understanding how she felt. She was about to reply comforting words but Sakura spoke again.

"But I have to do this…I'm in"

"You do know that we really don't want you in on this? We only let you in on this coz we knew you might kick our asses is you find out later if we didn't tell you"

"I know, and I can do this"

"We know. But Sakura, the mission will be in 4 days…you can't do much now coz you didn't have any practice for so long. We trained all those times you were asleep, so we decided that you can help but we can't have you on the field"

"But I c-"

"Sakura" a new voice spoke, cutting her iff before she could argue.

"Tomoyo" she replied silently.

"Look, for your own good, you have to stay with the other girls to guide us through the mission while we do the mission. If you won't agree to that, then you can stay there. So choose, help us from afar or just stay afar"

"I…all right" she replied in defeat. Helping even just a bit was better than nothing.

"Thanks for understanding. Now, we know for a fact that Syaoran won't be visiting you at that hospital anymore…or at least after the mission coz he'll be busy starting tonight until the final mission. He'll be taking the guys, me and the girls tonight for a little party crashing on the Kins until the final date. So can you hang on there until then?"

"Do I have to stay here all that time?" Sakura asked, sounding bored.

"Sorry sweetie but you must" Tomoyo said sympathetically. "But maybe we can take you out the day before the mission, it was a good thing we got out of your room before Syaoran arrived earlier. But until then, try and take as much rest as possible…we'll be in touch for anything new alright?"

"Okay, thanks Tomoyo"

"No prob." Sakura could hear the girls talking to themselves on the other line after this, then Tomoyo's voice came back again. "And the girls says hey and that you better fucking get well for the mission"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Through any situation, her friends can always find a way to insert their wittiness. She felt really appreciative that she had friends like them and she couldn't ask fore any other kind.

"I'll talk to you guys later then" Sakura said before ending the call and lying back down on her bed. Before drifting off to sleep once again, Sakura couldn't help but pray to the Lord…'Please make everything go right for us in the end'

**xoxo**

"So, where are we going now?"

"The high school" Chiharu said.

"The high school?"

"Chiharu, we're finished with school. In fact, a new term has already started" Naoko pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but a few of our old friends called be a few days ago. Remember, we never went to our graduation ceremony, nor did we go to our prom. They were really disappointed about that and they said the principal told them to tell us that the least we could do is get our diplomas"

"Oh well, might as well go" Rika said, sighing. "Maybe we'll get to see a few familiar faces"

"And you'll get to see our school Mei Lin" Tomoyo said, taking a sharp turn to the right, heading towards the school.

"Whoop-tee-do" Mei Lin said sarcastically, making them all laugh.

**xoxo**

"Send men over there now" Tsuyoshi snapped to the man by the door.

"Yes sir"

"This is our chance to take those bitches down"

"What about us?" Kimi said, openly glaring at their boss. "I wanna kick some fucking asses. I'm bored out of my mind here"

Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes before waving her and her sisters off.

**xoxo**

"This is your school?" Mei Lin said, raising her brow at the deserted looking school.

"I wonder where everyone is, there's supposed to be classes today…"

"…and its deadly quiet"

Walking down the halls, they found that the classrooms really were deserted.

"This is weird" Rika muttered.

"Guys! Over here"

They all ran over to Tomoyo and looked out the window to the soccer fields.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Mei Lin asked, seeing the whole school gathered around the field where booths were being set up and people were huddling everywhere.

"During each year, we all get to choose which club we want to join. The club facilitators all set up booths for the students to go and sign in"

"Oh"

"And I thought they've all died" Rika said, rolling her eyes.

…

"Guys" Tomoyo said in a lower voice.

"We know" they replied.

"I fucking left my guns in the car" Rika hissed under her breath.

"Take one of mine" Tomoyo whispered, slowly reaching for her guns under her jacket as did the other girls.

Turning around swiftly, Mei Lin was the first one to land a shot on the guy who had a gun pointed at her.

"Take his" she growled before shooting at the others.

Tomoyo tossed one of her guns to Rika. Chiharu took out her own and Naoko stood behind them since she didn't bring hers as well and Chiharu only had one.

"What the bloody hell are they thinking? Attacking us in a high school?" Chiharu hissed.

"It's not like we care" said a female voice behind all the men.

The girls all held their guns at their direction but didn't fire. When three girls came into view from the corner of the hallway, the girls glared at them.

"Bitch" Tomoyo hissed.

"Watch your language girly" one of the twins said with a smirk on her face.

"Like hell I will" she retorted.

"Feisty…I bet all the Wolf bitches are like you" her twin said.

"Can we just kill them?" the other girl whined.

Naoko looked around, if they just stood there, they will surely be outnumbered and killed. She saw a door close by, and if memory served her correctly, it would lead them to the auditorium…

"Guys, start shooting when I say run and follow me" she whispered.

"Hey shut up!" Kimi shouted, seeing her mouth move.

"Run!" Naoko shouted, running to the double doors.

The Kins started shooting at them and the girls shot back until they came inside, breathing heavily.

Naoko looked around…or it could lead them to the library.

Chiharu pulled out the steel bar from a mop by the side and immediately held the doors in place.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Mei Lin asked angrily. "I'm running out of bullets and there are dozens of them out there.

They all turned around as they heard slamming on the doors.

"I'm gonna call the guys" Tomoyo said, pulling out her phone and speed dialed. "Eriol?"

"Hey love…what is it?" came his cheery voice, but Tomoyo heard through it and heard screeching and gunshots on his side.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Me and the guys left for the next town to visit some people just now, but we got…oh fuck…" screeching of cars sounded sharply. "…sidetracked"

"Can you drop by our school?"

"Your old school? Why?"

"Yeah, we're also attacked by the Kins and they're outnumbering us in here. Me and the girls are trapped in the library"

"We'll try to get there as soon as we can" he said, his voice urgent. More gunshots and screeching could be heard before Eriol's voice came up again. "Son of a bitch"

"Eriol?"

"Don't worry…we'll be there. Just try to hold them off f-"

There was a click and the phone went dead.

"Eriol? Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed but there was nothing.

"Tomoyo! In here" she whipped around and saw the others go through another door at the other end of the library.

Tomoyo pocketed her phone and ran towards them, finding themselves in the dark AV Room…the place where Tomoyo usually spent her time in when she edits her tapes.

"Did you call them?" Chiharu whispered before locking the door.

"I told them before the phone went dead. They also have company, they'll be here later though…I hope"

**xoxo**

"Shit" Aki hissed as a bullet grazed the door on his side. He muttered incoherently before shooting one of the men on motorcycles, one hand still on the wheel.

"These guys don't know how to quit" Eriol growled from beside him, his phone, destroyed and on the floor. It was lucky the bullet missed his head and hit the phone instead.

Aki looked back, there were still a lot of Kins on there trail, Mika and Jay were in another car, close behind them while Syaoran and Takashi were on another car ahead of them.

"We better tell Syaoran to head for the school. Only Takashi knows where it is from here" Aki said, tossing his phone to Eriol.

**xoxo**

"This is ridiculous" Mei Lin hissed before her head snapped to the side. Hearing another sound, she raised her gun though she wasn't sure where the person was because of the dark, but she knew someone was there. "Show your face you bastard!"

The lights clicked on and the girls were met by two guys not much younger than them. They both had shocked faces and were staring at Mei Lin who still held her gun at them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mei Lin said exasperatedly before lowering her gun.

"I-I-I…we…I…"

"Josh! Ataru!" Tomoyo said, recognizing the sophomores from last year.

"Ms. Daidouji?" the boys said, gaping at her because of what she was wearing and also because of the gun in her hand. They shook their head before turning to the other familiar faces in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Rika hissed at the boys.

"W-We came to g-g-get some stuff for our presentation outside" Ataru said, wondering what the graduates were doing there, dressed like that and with guns in their hands.

"Where the fuck are they?" said a voice outside the room.

They all turned to the locked door that led to the library.

"We have to get out of here" Naoko whispered, pushing them all out the door where the boys came in.

"What's going on?" Josh said as they all ran down the corridor just as they heard something break in the AV Room.

"No time to explain kid!" Mei Lin said before looking back and shooting a guy.

Josh was wide eyed when he saw the man drop dead before they rounded a corner.

More gunshots sounded until they were all gathered in another room…the Home Ec. Lab.

"Finally!" Chiharu said, seeing the knives that were on one of the counters. She took all of them in one hand before tossing a few to the girls.

Josh and Ataru looked at each other before looking at them, almost cautiously.

"Guys" Tomoyo said, looking at them. "You better get out of here. It's dangerous…but just keep in mind that we're not the bad guys here" she said with a grin.

"But…but what about you girls? You'll get killed"

They turned around when they heard a lot of clinking and clanking by the other side of the room. The other girls were raiding the lab for more knives…and pans.

"We'll be fine" Tomoyo said with a smile. "We have to stay here and make sure they don't come near the other students out on the field. Now, just go and try to avoid anyone from coming in here, alright?"

The boys looked at each other before nodding.

"Great, now go" Tomoyo hissed, opening one of the large sliding windows and urging them outside.

**xoxo**

"How far are we from the school?" Syaoran asked while driving through cars and avoiding the bullets headed their way.

"Not too far, take a right here" Takashi said before reloading his gun and pointing to the motorcycles that were able to drive through the others and towards them. "Asshole" he hissed before shooting the front tire, making him crash to the side.

**xoxo**

Rika gave a shout as she hit the pan forcefully on the man's head just as he peaked into the room.

"They're here" she said breathlessly before taking out one of the kitchen knives that was held onto her belt.

The girls all nodded their heads before hiding behind the counters in the lab.

"What h-" another man behind the first one cut short just as Rika slammed the pan yet again before she ran and rolled behind one of the counters.

The girls remained silent, crouched down on the floor as they heard footsteps entering the room.

Seeing someone come by her side, Chiharu swiftly grazed one of her knives on the man's leg, letting him fall before she used her legs to break the guy's neck.

She looked back at Mei Lin who was behind the other counter across form hers as she stabbed two guys on the chest. She absently thought of what the school might do when they find all the dead and unconscious men on the floor with blood everywhere.

"Hello missy" said a man's voice behind her as he gripped her hair, the other trying to hold onto her arm.

"Let go of me you bastard" Chiharu growled, before kneeing him where it hurts him the most.

The guy took a sharp breath before falling on the floor, gripping his privates and groaning. Chiharu looked at him disgustedly before turning on the stove behind him. Loosing enough gas, she lit one of the matches from the box she had found earlier and threw it in, flames burst through it forcefully and the guy's hair caught fire.

"Asshole" she hissed before she heard someone else behind her. She saw the man and pulled his leg, making him fall on the ground before she pulled him more and set fire to his foot.

She giggled at the scene for a while before snatching their guns away.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo glared at the man before shooting him square on the chest with his own gun that she had taken away.

"Don't you ever touch my hair again" she hissed, seeing a few of her hair he had pulled out when he was gripping her.

Hearing the commotion across the room where Chiharu was supposed to be, she was about to go there and help until she saw shadows of other men approach her. Seeing a pan on the floor, she slammed the heel of her boot on it, making it flip in the air. She immediately stood up and gripped it then forcefully slamming it on the face of the man. Seeing his companion behind the man who fell, she took out her knife and threw it until it made contact to his leg.

"Nice one"

Tomoyo turned and glared at the girl who stood there. It was one of those bitchy sisters.

"I'm Kimi…wanna play?" she said with a smirk before getting into a stance.

Tomoyo glared at her before getting into a stance herself.

**xoxo**

"Fucking bitch" Mei Lin hissed when she was slammed to the wall across the room.

Kyoumi smirked at her before throwing one of the knives on the counter at her.

"Your not gonna kill me that easily" she said as she rolled away.

"Maybe not…but I still will" Kyoumi said as she tried to land kicks and punches on the girl.

Mei Lin smirked, avoiding each one of her blows, and trying to land one of her own on her.

**xoxo**

"Take that" Naoko shouted, hitting the guy's head with a fire extinguisher.

When two more guys made their way towards her, she sprayed them with it then threw it on them, making them fall to the ground.

She screamed when someone pulled her hair from behind.

"Let me go!" she screamed as the guy continued to pull her forcefully out the room.

"Naoko!" Rika shouted, making her way towards her but stopped when she fell to the ground. "Bitch" she hissed at one of the twins who kicked her feet off the ground.

Katsumi merely smiled at her. "I would have wanted to fight the Cherry Blossom, but seeing as she's dead…you'll do as my first kill for today"

"Dream on" Rika said, glaring at her as she jumped to her feet.

**xoxo**

"Let her go you piece of shit!" Chiharu shouted at the huge man dragging Naoko towards the door.

Grabbing one of the guns she stole, she aimed but before she could shoot, it was kicked off form her hand, just as she felt two guys grab her.

"Get the hell away from me!" she screamed, kicking her feet to the men holding her, who turned out to be almost as huge as the man who took Naoko and her feet couldn't reach the target between their legs that she had wanted to hit.

She was pulled to the door, right behind Naoko who was still screaming for the man to let go of her hair. Before the men could take Chiharu outside, she held her feet at the insides of the doorframe, holding her in place.

"You're not taking me away that easily"

Chiharu bent her legs and pulled the guys towards the door before pushing herself up until her legs were balanced in the air. With all her might, she pulled the guys who held her arms, together until their heads collided with one another. Smiling, she flipped off of them and landed on the floor.

"I knew cheerleading would come in handy" she muttered before jumping on the back of the guy who still held Naoko.

Naoko was able to get free from the guys other arm which held her waist and landed a knee on the guy's privates. Shockingly enough, he didn't fall. She growled and pushed her head on the guy's chest, feeling the guy stumble back and pull her with him.

Chiharu pulled the guys hair when Naoko landed a hit on the guy's chest with her head. When the guy stumbled back he slammed his back on Chiharu, slamming her to the lockers lined up behind them. Feeling the pain on her head, she let go of him and slid to the ground.

Naoko saw this and growled before grabbing the guy's shirt and pulling him down to the floor with her underneath him. She gripped his wrist, digging her fingernails on his skin, as deep as she can until he loosened his grip on her hair.

"You bitch!" he shouted. Naoko smiled at him before removing herself from under him on the floor. She then took a handful of his hair and slammed his head on the floor repeatedly until he fell unconscious.

"Chiharu!" she shouted, running over to her friend who was gripping her head, looking lightheaded.

"I-I'm fine…just…dizzy" Naoko nodded before inspecting her head if there was any blood that came from the impact, but nothing was there.

"C'mon, let's move you somewhere else" she said, helping her stand. Just when she did, Chiharu tipped from side to side before sliding herself down to the ground again.

"Okay…very…dizzy" she corrected before falling unconscious.

"Chiharu!" Naoko shouted, shaking her to wake up. "Chi- aaahh!"

Hands gripped her from behind and pulled her away from Chiharu.

"Let me go!" she screamed before a guy stood in front of her. "Let me go you bastards!"

"We were ordered to kill you directly, but I don't see the problem of having a bit of fun before I do" he said maniacally, looking Naoko up and down. "I always wondered what Wolf bitches feel like" he said, running a finger down her cheek.

Naoko pulled her head away from his touch and growled at him. He merely smirked back at her.

"You have really soft hair" he said, running his hand down her hair as it ended on her shoulder-blade. "Smooth skin" his hand started to undo the button on her black, sleeveless vest, which was the only thing covering her since she removed her leather jacket back at the car.

"Don't touch me" she said in a shaky voice, trying to pull away from his touch but the men behind her held her in place.

"Why not make use of my time? No one's here to stop me, your friend over there is unconscious, and the others are a bit preoccupied inside" he said, his smirk getting bigger, seeing the look on horror on Naoko's face.

The guy continued unbuttoning her vest and Naoko merely shut her eyes, still trying to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" someone said, not too far away.

Naoko's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the end of the hall.

The guys were here. Syaoran, Eriol and Jay were there, with two guns in each hand, pointed at the Kins surrounding Naoko, glaring at them. Takashi also held his two guns but was looking at the girl slumped on the floor looking furious and worried at the same time.

Aki was the one who spoke, he was also holding his guns but was leaning on the lockers, his arms crossed in front of him and he was smirking at the guy in front of Naoko before turning to look beside him where Mika stood, looking deadly.

"Move and she dies" the guy in front of Naoko said, immediately gripping her around the neck.

Naoko choked out at the sudden movement and heard the guys behind her let go of her and saw them hold out their guns at the guys.

She continued to choke out and immediately grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him away from her.

"Shit" Aki muttered, his face turning serious. Now it was the Kin's turn to smirk at him.

Mika glared even harder when he saw tears starting to form in Naoko's eyes.

"I said don't move" the guy said, moving his gun from them and pointed at Naoko's head.

They all stood their, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to move. No one did for awhile, until a scream erupted from the Home Ec. Lab behind the Kins and a girl came flying out the room, slamming onto the lockers just beside Chiharu.

What came after went fast. As the girl hit the lockers, another girl stumbled outside and hit the ground. When Mika saw this he instantly shot the guy who was holding Naoko but before he did, he also pulled the trigger to his own gun then fell to the floor, bringing Naoko with him. The two Kins behind Naoko also dropped when the guys started open fire on them when Naoko was on the floor.

When nobody moved around their area, they immediately ran towards them. It turned out that it was Rika who was thrown out the room and immediately fell unconscious beside Chiharu, Katsumi was the one who staggered out the door from the force she put on kicking Rika out. Unfortunately, Katsumi was able to get back in when the guys opened fire and when they got in the room, the window was open and the sisters were gone, leaving a Mei Lin and Tomoyo who were breathing heavily on the floor with a lot of gashes on their body.

"Tomoyo! Mei Lin!" Eriol shouted, seeing them on the floor, as he and Jay ran towards them.

They immediately winced when they tried to help them up.

"Where are the other girls?" Tomoyo gasped out, clutching her stomach as she stood up slowly.

"Outside, Syaoran and the others are checking them"

"Oh, that's…good" she whispered before passing out.

**xoxo**

"Are they all right?" Syaoran asked, looking serious.

Mike sighed and nodded his head and leaned on the wall beside Syaoran, outside the room where all the girls rested after they were treated.

"The guys refuse to leave their sides"

"That's understandable. Anything serious?"

"Nah" Mike said, shaking his head. "Mei Lin and Tomoyo had the most cuts and bruises but their all right, they're awake but still tired. Naoko's all right but still a bit shaken up, she said the bullet barely missed her head, hit the guy behind her instead. Rika and Chiharu are also fine but still asleep because of their head injuries"

"Did you send the other guys back to the school after we left?

"Yup, we cleaned up the place and replaced everything broken. No one will ever suspect that something happened there this morning"

"Good, and tell the guys to meet me later" Syaoran he said simply, nodding his head at Mike before leaving.

**xoxo**

"Those fucking Kins are going to pay" Mika growled furiously.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and it was the only time the guys ever left the girls since the incident that morning.

"They will" Eriol said in a deathly calm voice. After seeing all of the cuts and bruises on Tomoyo's perfect body, he was furious.

"Starting tonight until the final attack, we'll attack the Kins. If they want to play, then we'll play with them" Syaoran said, tossing a bunch of pictures of people, clubs, buildings and ships on the table, making it slide across to the other end of the table for the guys to see. "We should've finished getting rid of them when we started before, coz it looks like Tsuyoshi found more people to do his dirty work"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, here are the explanations! First things first, the dates…

Now, remember in the last chapter when the girls overheard the meeting the guys had? They obviously heard it wrongly because they missed parts of their conversation. They think that the guys will attack at the end of the next week. But the guys are planning to attack 3 days after the next week, but the girls didn't hear that part. The guys told the girls they will attack 5 days after the next week so that he girl's won't join in the attack.

So, now the girls think the final attack on the Kins will be in 4 days when it's actually in 1 week.

Is everything clear so far? If your confused, try to think about it and connect everything, if you really can't get it…just ignore the dates and forget about it. Lol.

And at the end of this chapter when Syaoran said: _"We should've finished getting rid of them when we started before, coz it looks like Tsuyoshi found more people to do his dirty work"_…relate it to when the Wolves were destroying the Kins on Syaoran's orders when he thought Sakura was killed. But when Sakura turned out alive, they never continued their killing spree on the Kins…that's what Syaoran was talking about (if you're wondering).

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed (and understood) this chapter.

Tell me what you think! Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	30. Party Crashers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_** before your read this chapter…there's a lemon! Lol. Been a while since I wrote one for this story, ne? But anyways, there's a lemon in here so…yeah, just thought I ought to warn you. It isn't much- compared to the lemons from before- but…a lemon's a lemon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**"Party Crashers"**

* * *

"We're coming" Mei Lin said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her but wincing as she did.

Syaoran raised a brow at her.

"Syaoran I'll be fine!" she said, glaring at him, but all he did was glare right back at her.

"No, you haven't fully recovered yet and you expect me to let you come along?"

"We'll be fine! We can protect ourselves!"

"Like you did this morning?"

Mei Lin's glare got even harder before she looked away and glared at each one of the guys in front of her. "Fine, leave us here"

The guys looked at each other then at their partners who wore expressionless faces.

After a few moments of silence, Syaoran left without saying a word, the guys following him also not saying a word to the girls.

Mei Lin huffed and plopped herself down on the couch, again wincing when her butt made contact.

"Damn Syaoran" she muttered.

"It's all right Mei Lin, he's just worried because of what happened to us. He'll let us come along tomorrow night. Eriol told me that they're gonna do 'business' everyday now" Tomoyo said, rolling her eyes at how Eriol described their killing spree on the Kins.

"But still…it isn't fair" Mei Lin said, glaring at the floor.

"Don't worry, Aya and some of other girls are going with them tonight. She told me a while ago" Naoko said.

"And they'll tell us if something happens or if they overhear something juicy" Rika added.

Mei Lin merely sighed at this. It was still different from actually being there but it would be better than nothing. The real reason why she wanted to come along was for revenge on one of the twins that she had been fighting off that morning.

How badly she wanted to kill that bitch…

**xoxo**

"Oh fuck it!" Kimi shouted as the cloth hit her wound. "What the hell is in this mother fucker?"

"Oh quit whining bitch" Kyoumi retorted as she too dabbed a similar cloth with the same medicine drenched in it on the huge gash on her leg.

Katsumi rolled her eyes at her sisters before doing exactly what they were doing but on her left forearm.

They would have to heal fast because she knew those Wolves are trying to heal themselves just as fast too.

**xoxo**

"_Yet again another bombing had occurred earlier tonight at one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo. Police still believes that this is between gangs of the highest ranks and is incredulously still not taking part of it. The police says that it is better to have these two groups to take care of their own problems on their own as to avoid the harm from coming to the innocent. We all advise you all to stay clear of danger and other t-"_

The news lady on TV cut short when Rika clicked it off and tossed the controller to the side.

So that was what they did that very moment while they're just there doing nothing in the house.

"At least we know they're coming back home now" Chiharu said with a sigh, and indeed they heard the distant rumbling of motorcycle engines outside.

3 more days…

**xoxo**

No one would believe that these girls ever got into a fight the other day because they acted as if nothing had happened. It had only taken 2 days for them to heal from all the pain completely; for the guys in the household, they were amazed at their spunk.

There were still marks left from their cuts and bruises but they acted as if it wasn't there. They all wanted to train again, as much as they wanted to go after the Kins but they weren't allowed by the guys to do either.

So here they were, doing nothing but lay around the house. They had 2 days left and all they've done is lie around and do nothing and how they badly wanna go out and do something…anything.

"We're going and you can't stop us. Even if we have to sneak out and follow you just so we can tag a long" Mei Lin said flatly.

It was after dinner and she and the other girls forbid the guys to leaving them in the house while they go out and have fun.

The guys all stared at the girls, waiting for them to back out and suggest they just stay in the house…but everything was quiet.

The girls were indeed getting more stubborn as time goes by.

**xoxo**

"Now this is much better!" Mei Lin shouted as they parked across the street from the club.

The girls all shouted in agreement before they made their across the street, leaving the guys to trail behind them.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Aki muttered, following the girls while looking around for anyone suspicious.

The guys shrugged and entered as the bouncer opened up the rails without a second thought.

Loud music entered their ears as they entered into the darkness with different colored lights fell on them from time to time.

"We'll just be around upstairs" Syaoran informed to the girls before they bounded to the dance floor as he and the other guys went up the stairs to their private area above them where they could see them clearly from the side.

"C'mon!" Tomoyo shouted above the music, pulling them to the center of the dance floor.

Just when they got there the song ended and a new one came up, an oh-so-familiar one that the girls could only grin at each other as it went along.

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP _

_You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_Girl it ain't no pain, let me lookin' at ya BEEP _

_I don't give a BEEP_

_Keep lookin' at my BEEP_

'_Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my BEEP (Hah)_

_I'm a do my thing, while you playin' with ya BEEP_

_Hahahahahahaha_

_Every boys the same, since I've been in seventh grade _

_They been tryin' to get with me, tryin' to (hahaha hahaha) _

_They always got a plan, to be my one 'n' only man _

_Wanna hold me with their hands, wanna (hahaha hahaha) _

The girls were smiling and laughing along as they danced to the music, grinding one another closely that people from afar would think they were actually having sex on the dance floor.

_I keep turnin' them down, but they always come around _

_Askin' me to go around, that's not the way it's goin' down _

'_Cos they only want, only want, my (nahaha nahaha) _

_Only want what they want, but (nahaha nahaha) _

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP _

_You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_Girl it ain't no pain, let me lookin' at ya BEEP _

_I don't give a BEEP _

_Keep lookin' at my BEEP _

'_Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my BEEP (Hah) _

_I'm a do my thing, while you playin' with ya BEEP _

_Hahahahahahaha _

People now gathered and formed a circle around them, watching as the girls continue doing what they can closely. Random guys who watched had been trying to dance their way to the girls but they were all ignored. Though they lost hope of ever getting any of the action, they still cheered them on and were stimulated by their way of dancing together.

_Do you know that 'no' don't mean 'yes', means 'no'? _

_So just hold up, wait a minute; let me put my two cents in 'n' one! _

_Just be patient, don't be rushin' like ya anxioushin', two _

_You're just too aggressive, tryin' to get your (Ahh) _

"If I didn't know them, I'd have the impression that they weren't straight" Eriol said in an amused tone. He leaned on the railing and watched them closely, especially Tomoyo who was grinding in front of Mei Lin with Rika behind her doing the same thing. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath, feeling himself getting aroused just by watching her.

_Do you know, that I know? _

'_N' I don't, wanna go _

_Yeh they only want, only want, my (hahaha hahaha) _

_Only want what they want, but (nahaha nahaha) _

He looked at the other guys- except Syaoran who was seated behind them and was trying to talk someone over his cell phone- they too had the same look on their faces…lust. He looked back at the girls and caught Tomoyo staring at him and she was smirking before she whispered something to Mei Lin.

Mei Lin smirked at Tomoyo before nodding. What are they up to? What happened next answered Eriol's question as Tomoyo leaned in and started sucking on Mei Lin's neck.

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP _

_You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_Girl it ain't no pain, let me lookin' at ya BEEP _

_I don't give a BEEP _

_Keep lookin' at my BEEP _

'_Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my BEEP (Hah) _

_I'm a do my thing, while you playin' with ya BEEP _

_Hahahahahahaha _

By now, not only were it the guys holding their urges as their girlfriends started pleasuring each other on the dance floor, the other men around them on the dance floor were holding their breaths as well.

_Ooh, you got it bad, I can tell _

_You want it bad, but don't yell _

_But what you got from me is somethin' I…somethin' I don't need _

_(Hey) _

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP _

_You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_Girl it ain't no pain, let me lookin' at ya BEEP _

_I don't give a BEEP _

_Keep lookin' at my BEEP _

'_Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my BEEP (Hah) _

_I'm a do my thing, while you playin' with ya BEEP _

_Hahahahahahaha _

At this point, Eriol and the others all had similar thoughts running through their heads: 'When the hell is this fucking song going to end?'

_It's funny how a man only thinks about the BEEP _

_You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya BEEP _

_Girl it ain't no pain, let me lookin' at ya BEEP _

_I don't give a BEEP _

_Keep lookin' at my BEEP _

'_Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my BEEP (Hah) _

_I'm a do my thing, while you playin' with ya BEEP _

_Hahahahahahaha _

Everyone around the dance floor clapped as the girls did an ending pose, they grinned at each other before laughing and bowing to the crowd.

**xoxo**

"What the fuck do they think they're doing?" Jay muttered, his eyes turning dark, seeing a few guys making their way to the girls who were now gathered at the bar, ordering drinks.

"I dunno who they are but they can't have what they want" Takashi said, looking straight at the redhead who was aiming a seductive look at Chiharu.

**xoxo**

"Hey, that drink is on me" a voice said, making the bartender nod.

Rika turned around to see a guy with jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Hey there, I'm Jake" he said, immediately taking the seat beside Rika.

"And I'm not interested" she retorted before turning back to the bartender. Sure this guy may be a bit attractive, but he was no where near Aki's good-looks.

**xoxo**

"Wanna dance?" a blond said, winking at Naoko who merely rolled her eyes.

**xoxo**

"What the hell is your problem?" Chiharu said directly at the red-head who had been giving her seductive looks since his group approached them…in her opinion, he looked kind of ill.

**xoxo**

A brunette slung his arm around Tomoyo as did another blond around Mei Lin's shoulder. All the girls could do was shake their heads at the stupidity of these guys. They obviously didn't see the furious- yet attractive- looking guys who were making their way towards them at that very moment.

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?"

Rika's face lit up before she turned around to meet the man she's been thinking about that very moment. Before she could speak, 'Jake' cut in.

"Hey man, go find another girl to hit on, she's mine"

'Wrong answer' Rika thought wryly, taking a casual sip of her drink, watching Aki closely.

Aki glared at the guy before looking at Rika, who was clearly enjoying herself. He smirked before immediately planting his lips on hers. He felt her smile in the kiss before he felt her hands snake around his neck.

"Hey! I said beat it you bastard" Jake said.

The couple pulled away, Aki sighed and looked at Rika apologetically who just pouted at the lost contact. He smiled before pulling out one of his guns, pointing it on the guy's chest.

"Try to hit on my girl again and I won't hesitate to kill you on the spot" he said in a deadly whisper.

Fear flashed through Jake's eyes but he tried to remain still.

"Who do you think you are?" he said angrily, standing his ground.

Aki sighed and dramatically dropped his head on Rika's shoulder, making her giggle.

"This guy doesn't know when to quit" he whispered.

Rika shivered at the feel of his breath on her skin.

"I'd let it go if I were you" interrupted the bartender to Jake. "They own the place; you're at a loss pal"

Jake looked at him unbelievingly.

"Prove it" he told Aki.

Not wanting to put up with the guy anymore, Aki merely lifted Rika and she wrapped her legs around his waste. He smile as she pulled down her leather jacket, revealing her only wearing a skimpy black tube top that only covered her breast area.

Jay was only able to stare at the Wolf tattoo that was looking right back at him on Rika's back as she held her hair up for him to see.

"I-I-I-"

"Don't even think about coming near her again" Aki hissed, aiming a cold glare at him.

Jake merely nodded before hastily leaving.

**xoxo**

"Please go away" Naoko said politely but the blond pretended not to hear her as he started grinding her with the beat of the current music.

She looked at him disgustedly and tried to push him away, but he only came nearer. She looked up, shocked when he suddenly stumbled back as if some incredible force pushed him away, but it was only Mika and he barely put in any force when he pulled the guy away from her.

"If I catch you even touching my girlfriend, you'll regret the day you were born" he hissed into his ear from behind.

The blond turned around and was met by Mika's piercing brown eyes, glaring at him.

"Y-Yeah sure" he said before scampering away.

**xoxo**

Chiharu's eyes brightened seeing Takashi making his way towards her. She immediately walked pass the red-head and jumped on him. Takashi smiled at her and gave her a short but passionate kiss before turning to the red-head with a glare.

"I'll rip your eyeballs out if you ever look at her that way again" he hissed before carrying Chiharu away, leaving the guy speechless.

**xoxo**

"I believe you're in our spot" Eriol said, looking hard at the brunette, then at his filthy arm which was around Tomoyo.

Jay glared at the blond full-force, daring him to even do anything else to Mei Lin, besides that arm already on her shoulder.

The two guys laughed at Eriol's comment.

"Don't mind them babe" the blond whispered into Mei Lin's ear.

"They're only jealous" the brunette said, pulling Tomoyo closer to him.

If it were possible, Tomoyo and Mei Lin could literally see fire in their boyfriends' eyes.

"Get lost…" Eriol hissed, keeping himself calm at the guy's nerves

"…now" Jay growled.

The two guys merely laughed.

"I'd go if I were you" Tomoyo said.

"You wouldn't wanna hang around" Mei Lin said, sighing.

Before any of them could reply, they were sent flying across the floor.

The girls looked amusedly as the two guys scrambled on their feet and ran away before looking back at Eriol and Jay who visibly looked less stressed.

"Come" Tomoyo said, grabbing Eriol's wrist and heading somewhere else more…private.

**xoxo**

Sakura sat on the couch in her hospital room, looking out the window behind it which overlooked the city. She was bored out of her mind, sometimes she even wished she had woken up from her deep slumber at a later time when she can directly leave and do something…anything!

Sighing to her self, a thought crossed her mind. Why couldn't she leave?

'It's not like I'm forbidden to go out. I might as well go out rather than star here and do nothing'

Then again, Tomoyo did say it wasn't safe for her to go out alone, especially not at night. They told her about what happened at their old school a few days ago. No, it wouldn't be safe. If Tsuyoshi and the Kins were still out there, it's not safe at all to go out as Sakura Kinomoto.

**xoxo**

"Excuse me in there!" a girl shouted, knocking on the door urgently.

"W-What is it?" Tomoyo gasped out as Eriol squeezed her right breast while sucking on the other one.

"We wanna use the toilet anytime soon!" the girl called back from the outside.

"Come back later!" Eriol shouted back fiercely before kissing Tomoyo hard on the lips.

"E-Eriol" Tomoyo said, breathing heavily when he pulled away now concentrating on taking off her tight leather pants.

"What is it?"

"Did something happen?" she asked curiously as she helped him pull the thing down her legs with her panties.

"If you hadn't danced in such an erotic way, I wouldn't be like this" he explained simply, sweat starting to form on his face. "It's your fault" he blamed boyishly.

Tomoyo giggled but it was immediately cut short by a long moan as she felt a finger rub around her nether regions. Trying to grip on the wall behind her, she arched her body towards him just when she felt a finger enter her. She moaned his name over and over again as he repeatedly thrust his finger in and out of her before pulling it out completely and licking her juices from his finger.

"Eriol, I want you in me _now_" she ordered hoarsely.

Not wasting any time, he hastily undid his belt and slid off his own pants along with his boxers, throwing it to the small pile beside them where all of Tomoyo's clothes were. She smiled seeing his erection before jumping on him, circling her legs around his waist.

Catching Tomoyo in another heated kiss, he immediately inserted himself in her. All she did was moan feeling him inside her; she was already wet when he entered her, so his swift action didn't hurt at all. Before pushing any deeper inside her, Eriol pulled out again, teasing her greatly.

"Eriol" Tomoyo moaned out, her hands now gripping his hair as she continued pumping inside her. "Harder Eriol, harder" she hissed, closing her eyes from all the pleasure that's going through her body. "Oh God" she whispered, loving every second of what was happening, wanting it to never end but she knew it would very soon for she was coming…and fast.

"Tomoyo" Eriol groaned, loving the feel of him inside her. He continued thrusting himself inside her, going faster and deeper. Reaching their climax at the exact same moment, they leaned into each other into a kiss to avoid each other from screaming, they were after all in a public bathroom, no doubt with people lined up outside to use it.

Eriol spilled himself inside her as he felt Tomoyo's muscles tighten around his length. Their kissing became less urgent, instead now slower and more passionate. Eriol eventually removed himself from inside her and set her down on the ground but holding her in place since her legs were still shaky from the quickie they just had.

"I love you, did you know that?" she said in a whisper, looking into his eyes.

"Yup, and I'm sure you know that I love you too" he replied with one of his charming smiles.

Tomoyo stared at him with a smile on her face. She couldn't imagine not having Eriol in her life. He was always there when she needed him, always smiling, looking so calm and sure of himself and everything he does. In short, he was absolutely perfect…and she wouldn't let go of him no matter what.

**xoxo**

"About time you got back" Syaoran said, a smirk present on his face as his best friend came up the stairs and towards them, holding Tomoyo's waist protectively.

"We had to take a little detour along the way" he said with a grin on his face.

"Where's Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked, noticing her absence.

"Dancing with Jay" Naoko said, pointing to the railing, down the floor when Mika broke away from their kiss and started sucking on her neck.

"I'm surprised you noticed" Tomoyo said, smirking, making Naoko turn beet red.

"I wouldn't call that dancing. It looks more like sex with clothes on" Eriol pointed out with an amused expression on his face.

Tomoyo grinned before making her way over to him, leaning on the railing and immediately catching sight of the intimate couple in the middle of the dance floor. If you looked at them at a certain angle, it really did look like they were having sex. She giggled before turning to the other intimate couple.

"You know, you can use the bathroom downstairs" she pointed out to Rika and Aki with a raised brow.

"Why when we can do it right here?" Aki said.

Rika was sitting on his lap facing him and she was rocking herself on his already erect member through their clothes.

"I'd rather not watch you two here do anything besides what your doing now" Syaoran informed.

Aki grinned at him before Rika captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Tomoyo shook her head at them before turning to the next couple beside them. She could visibly see Takashi's hand caressing Chiharu under her tight top, and the face she held on her face only proved what they really were doing.

"Hey, look at Mei Lin" Eriol said, interrupting her thoughts. If she watched her friends any longer, she would have to drag Eriol back to the bathrooms.

"What is it?"

She made her way to the railing and surprisingly, so did the rest of their group, including Syaoran. If it concerned Mei Lin, it must be interesting enough to allow them to hold on to their sexual urges just to watch. Though in Syaoran's case, he was just plain bored.

"What the-?" Syaoran got out, looking at his cousin. He expected to see her in a fight or something like that but…a dance off?

**xoxo**

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Shakira, Shakira

Mei Lin was dancing in the middle of a crowd circled around her and another girl with long, black wavy hair in the middle of the dance floor.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
_

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

When Mei Lin stopped, the other girl challenged her and was doing moves on her own, moving her body flexibly, swaying her hips to the beat and moving her arms around in the air, doing some sort of belly dancing but with different additional moves on her own.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension

She bent her upper body down with her hair before snapping up again and paused in a pose.

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira_

The two girls looked at each other challenging the other before they both moved at the same time, each with different moves but both equally flexible and…alluring.

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

By this time, Mei Lin stopped and looked at the girl as she did simple yet graceful hip movements with her eyes closed and her hands doing complicated rotations around her.

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

After doing quick steps for that part of the song, the girl returned to her recent belly dancing mix.

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

The girl bent her body forward before snapping her head up, her body rising slowly and flexibly right after.

_No fighting  
No fighting_

Reaching a straight position she smiled as everyone cheered her on and only just realized that the girl competing with her had stopped a while ago. She was too caught up with dancing and feeling the beat flow through her system that she hadn't noticed.

Looking around, she caught the girl's red eyes staring at her with a grin on her face. She merely grinned as the girl approached her with a guy behind her.

**xoxo**

"What's Mei Lin doing?" Tomoyo asked, curious as to why she was acting like that. At any other situation, Mei Lin would blow up if she lost to anything, even to something simple as dancing.

Eriol shrugged, just as confused as her.

"The other girl was good though" Naoko said.

"_Really_ good" Rika and Chiharu corrected in unison, still staring at Mei Lin's contender who Mei Lin and Jay were now talking to.

They watched as the three talked before they disappeared below their level. Moments later, Jay appeared, jogging from the stairs.

"Who was that girl?" Tomoyo asked curiously, already having her suspicions.

Jay merely grinned at them. "You'll be in for a shock"

The group- save for Syaoran who was busy talking on his cell phone _again_- looked at each other before looking back at the stairs when they heard Mei Lin's voice speak out.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Might as well enjoy your time, right?" Mei Lin said in a laughing voice. "But I'm not so sure w-"

She stopped and looked at everyone else who were staring at her.

"Hey guys, meet my competitor" she said, rolling her eyes but with a grin on her face.

The girl beside her directed a small smile to everyone. Her hair was framing her face nicely with bangs covering her eyes which glinted with mischief as her gaze landed on them one by one, lingering on Syaoran as she did.

He was still busy talking coldly into his cell phone that he hadn't noticed her presence…she smirked. She raised her head slowly, revealing her face to the others.

They gaped at her.

Just as they were all about to say something, she held a finger over her lips, shushing them. She smiled at them before slowly making her way to Syaoran who still didn't notice her presence until she stopped right in front of him.

Syaoran looked up at the girl standing before him since as he was sitting down. He stared at her long wavy black hair, down to her pink lips, to her tight silver halter top that ended below her breasts, then to her navel that was pierced with a simple diamond stud, then to her glittering skirt that ended right below her knees, to her silver ballet flats that had ribbons strapped up her ankles in Xs.

He raised a brow at her, but he couldn't see if she was looking at him or not because of her bangs covering her eyes.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, ending his call with a simple press of a button before pocketing his phone.

Everyone looked on. If she speaks, Syaoran will surely know she's…

"What the-?"

She swiftly pounced on him, straddling him on the couch he was sitting on and cut him off when her lips slammed on his.

Syaoran was wide-eyed, staring at the girl as her lips worked on his. Who the hell is she? Her face was as close at it can get on his but her eyes were closed.

Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her, landing his hands on her butt, squeezing them and pulling her closer to him. She seemed and _felt_ very familiar.

She was about to undo the buttons on his forest green polo shirt when someone cleared his throat from behind her.

"I think we'll leave you two alone" Takashi said, a smirk on his face as did the others on their faces.

"Yeah you need time to…catch up" Rika said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Syaoran looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Look closer in front of you Syaoran" Mei Lin said with a sigh before she and the others bounded down the stairs.

Syaoran's eyebrows creased before he turned back to the girl on top of him. Her head was still turned around so he couldn't see her face. But…didn't she have black hair? He stared at her hair which was now a honey color.

No…

The girl looked back at him with a smile on her face, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Sakura!"

"About time you took notice" she snorted, smirking at him. "I didn't know you kiss anyone who has the guts to make the first move on you" she added, with a little 'humph'.

"I- why are you here?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sakura sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, slowly kissing and sucking on his neck after opening one button of his polo.

"But aren't you glad I'm here?" she asked before resuming her previous deed.

"I am" he said softly, but enough for her to hear above the music. "But I-"

Sakura rest a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Sshhh…I'll explain later, alright? But for now…" she leaned forward and gave him a short peck on the cheek. "…I missed kissing you"

"You'd better be prepared for more than just kissing then" he replied hoarsely before he kissed her lips forcefully.

Sakura kissed him back just as much before pulling away and kissing down towards his neck. Syaoran closed his eyes, loving the feel of her lips on his skin before looking at the two men guarding the staircase leading up their private booth. He nodded at them, signaling them to stand guard downstairs.

The two men nodded at him curtly before taking their leave.

Seeing their forms disappearing below the staircase, he immediately untied the two knots that held Sakura's top to her body. When it fell, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra; in fact, he had hoped for the exact thing.

Sakura gasped when his strong hands immediately caressed her. It was his turn to suck on her neck while he continued groping her. She felt herself heat up and started rocking on him, pushing herself down on his erecting member, making him hiss.

"Ah shit Sakura"

She pulled back to look at him, smirking. Standing up, she laid herself down on the table in front of him.

"So, what do we do now?" she said in a sigh.

Syaoran merely stared at her. Looking her up and down hungrily.

"Syao-" Sakura was cut off when Syaoran suddenly and swiftly got himself on top of her.

"Let's just skip the foreplay tonight" he whispered into her ear.

"W-What if someone comes up here?"

"Then we'd be giving them a free show" he said jokingly, but he knew no one would come up here because the two guards where standing below the stairs. Sakura laughed at his answer before giving a nod.

"Let's get to it then" she whispered back, kissing him softly on the lips.

Her hands led down to his pants, undoing the belt buckle and unzipping it, using her legs to pull it down along with his boxers. Syaoran was doing the same thing as he unzipped Sakura's skirt from behind.

"You ready?" Syaoran whispered hoarsely.

"I'm always ready for you" was Sakura's heartfelt reply.

There was love in her voice but there was lust in her eyes…and it only made Syaoran want her even more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know this chapter is kinda long and they're only in the club doing insignificant things to the whole plot of the story, but I'm only doing this so there'll be a sort of short cool off to when the action finally starts.

Remember, they have 3 days left (or so the girls think), so it means, after this chapter, the story is going through all-out action.

So I hope you guys understand why I put this part in.

Oh and the songs I used for this chapter are **"Beep"** by The Pussycat Dolls, and **"Hips Don't Lie"** by Shakira.

Also, I'm writing a lemon for our favorite couple by the next chapter before all the action begins on the final attack. Eep!

For now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	31. Race to the Final War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

First things first, I know I said that I'll be writing a lemon on Sakura and Syaoran in this chapter…but…well…I didn't. lol. To those who were looking forward to it, I'm sorry! I wanted (and originally planned) to write one but when I wrote this chapter, I changed my mind…I suddenly lost interest in writing a lemon at this part of the story.

Another thing…this chapter is kinda a 2nd part of the last chapter. They're still having a bit of fun in this chapter...meaning, this chapter does not contain the final attack.

You'll find out what I'm saying as you read along!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

** "Race to the Final War"**

* * *

The rumble of cars mixed with loud music and the constant chattering of people echoed through the silent streets of downtown Tokyo. Clearly there was something going on that night.

"Where are the others?" Rika asked.

Chiharu and Naoko merely shrugged.

"They were supposed to be here before us. Maybe t-"

"Heeeeyy!" someone called out from behind them.

The three girls turned and saw the rest of their companions. Mei Lin was waving her arms in the air. She was standing on top of one of the pick-ups, Tomoyo was beside her, video taping and another raven-haired girl beside them who was making out with a certain chocolate haired hunk.

"Hey! Are the guys ready?" Mei Lin asked before jumping off the car and to the ground with the 3 other girls.

"Aki, Mika and Takashi have gone somewhere. They didn't say but they'll be back in a few"

Mei Lin nodded, knowing what they were doing. The guys were checking out the people in the race tonight. She as did the rest of the girls knew that the guys didn't come here for fun alone, they were here to do business, to get rid of the Kins.

"Aww…Sakura, you look so kawaii kissing Syaoran!" someone shrieked from behind them.

The girls all looked up to see Tomoyo taping Syaoran and Sakura very closely as they continued to make out.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura scolded, but also can't help herself from giggling. "Don't call me Sakura, you know that the K-…well, basically the whole of Japan thinks I'm dead. If they find out I'm alive, it would be pointless for me to wear this wig in the first place"

"Fine…but no one can possibly hear over the noise anyways" she said, looking around at all the people in the area, preparing their rides for the race.

She turned back to her best friend but found her yet again engaged in another lip-lock with Syaoran.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yo everybody!" a voice echoed over the noise as a guy shouted into a megaphone. "The race will commence in a few minutes. Participants, bring your rides to the front line!"

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and looked around, guys and a few girls were bringing their cars to the starting point.

"Are you gonna enter the race?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran through her brown contacts.

"Unfortunately" he said, but a look of confidence was plastered on his face, making Sakura smirk at him.

"So, w-"

"Syaoran!"

The couple turned and saw Mika and Aki heading their way.

"They're here" Aki informed, breathless from the run. "89, 07 and 64"

"Good job" he said, looking serious and scanned the crowd. "Where are the others?"

"They're gonna stand by the finish line, there are more of them over there"

"So, who's gonna race the other 3 cars?" Naoko asked, pointing behind her.

"I am" Sakura said, jumping off the pick-up without looking once at Syaoran.

"Me too" Mei Lin said with a grin, making her way to the red car.

Sakura was already heading towards the silver one.

"Count me in!" Rika said excitedly, heading over to the black one.

"Hey, hey…you girls aren't entering this race" Syaoran said flatly. Jumping down to the ground and making his way towards Sakura.

"Why the hell not?" Mei Lin asked, looking indignant. "And don't you dare say that we don't know how to drive. You very well know that we do"

"It's dangerous" Mika pointed out. "You know that the cars would likely burn out in these kind of races"

"And while we race, we have to catch the Kins as well" Aki added.

"And you know that we can handle it" Rika countered.

There was silence before they all turned to Syaoran, who was looking wordlessly at Sakura. Sakura too was silent and was also looking straight at Syaoran.

There was fire in her eyes. She really wanted to this. Syaoran knew how women were with their emotions and she understood how Sakura must feel, loosing their unborn child to the Kins. It was clearly shown that she desperately wanted revenge.

"Fine, you girls can come" Syaoran muttered regrettably, not breaking eye contact from Sakura. "Just be careful"

Sakura smiled and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Thanks…I'll be careful" she said and hugged him tight. "And I'll pay you back with whatever you want" she added in a whisper, a seductive look on her face.

Syaoran lightly slapped her butt and smirked, knowing exactly what he wanted.

**xoxo**

"Racers ready?" the guy shouted into the megaphone yet again, his voice echoing down the silent streets.

The rumbling of car engines was the reply he got from the racers.

"Alright, you know the drill" he said, nodding at a girl across from him. She was wearing very short and tight jean shorts and a bikini top. In her hand was a huge red bandana.

**xoxo**

"5"

The rumbling of the engines got louder and Syaoran prayed that the girls would be fine.

**xoxo**

"4"

"You can do this Sakura" she told herself before looking at the cars at either side of her. "64" she said, reading the number on the blue car at her left. She looked up and caught the guy driving the car smirking at her.

She smirked back at him before taking off her black tank top, revealing a black leather bikini top instead. Leaving her with only that and tight leather pants.

Sakura looked to her right and saw the driver of another car staring at her…well, at her chest. She swore she saw him drool.

She rolled her eyes.

**xoxo**

"3"

'Good luck everyone' Tomoyo thought, wishing they'd all be all right.

**xoxo**

"2"

Sakura's car was in front of Mei Lin's and she saw her throw out something black in the air. She grinned at Rika who was in the car at her left and they too removed their tops.

Now all three of them wore the same thing.

'I love playing dress up' Mei Lin thought to herself with a smirk, thanking Tomoyo for making one for each of them.

**xoxo**

"1"

Everyone looked on ahead, their feet positioned on the pedals.

…

The bandana dropped.

"GO!"

The guy's voice was topped by the crowd's cheers and the loud screeching of tires as the cars started zooming off, leaving a trail of smoke and dust.

**xoxo**

Sakura shouted at the top of her voice as she accelerated, trying to overtake the other racers in front of her.

'The hell! This is fun!' she told her self, grinning widely.

**xoxo**

"Wanna give it a go?" Takashi said, handing a round ball- the size of a baseball- to Chiharu.

"All I gotta do is pull this ring thing right?"

"Yup, remember to hold your breath"

She gave him a 'do-I-look-like-I'm-that-stupid?' look. "Do I look like I wanna whiff poison gas?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, just thought I'd remind you" Takashi said, holding up his hands.

Chiharu rolled her eyes before slowly making her way to one of the parked vans down the street.

**xoxo**

Looking up at the rearview mirror, Sakura saw Mei Lin driving by the other side of the number 64 car which was still right beside her with Rika driving behind it.

"Trapped like a mouse" she whispered with a smile, taking out her gun and resting it on the seat beside her in case she might need it.

**xoxo**

Syaoran got a perfect sight on the driver of the car numbered 89. Smirking, he pressed his foot on the pedal, accelerating speed while trying to pull out a gun from under his seat.

"This is too easy" he muttered.

He stuck out his arm outside his window and aimed for the driver's side of the car in front of him.

**xoxo**

"One down" Mika muttered with a smirk, avoiding a silver car as it did 360 turns in reverse.

He looked ahead and saw Syaoran speed up to the head of the race.

"Ready Aki?" he said into the mic.

Glancing beside him, he saw him taking position on the other side of the red car.

"That answer your question?" came his reply.

**xoxo**

"And they say number 7 is a lucky number" Rika said to herself, grinning as Aki and Mika sped off after Syaoran.

She looked back at the red car which crashed into the corner of the street, already in flames.

**xoxo**

"Our turn girls" Mei Lin said with a grin, swerving to the right and hitting the blue car.

She smiled innocently as the driver turned to look at her. She could clearly see him since the car windows weren't tinted.

The driver glared at her before swerving away, only to be met by another car.

**xoxo**

Sakura gave a girlish wave at the driver and winked at him before closing in on him just as Mei Lin continued to do the same.

**xoxo**

"Fuck" he muttered when another car closed in from behind him, avoiding him from moving back.

The three cars were trapping him; the only way he could get out of the lock is if he could speed off away from them. Which is what he's just gonna do.

Gripping the shift-stick tightly, he shifted gears and slammed his foot on the pedal.

**xoxo**

"Where are the others?" Eriol asked as Syaoran got out of his car after parking at the side of the wide street.

"They're coming. Aki and Mika were closest to me, the girls would come along right after…I hope" he said, looking back down the street as a few more cars sped pass the finish line.

The race wasn't as exhilarating as he would have thought. The fact that the competition sucked and that he finished first without breaking a sweat proved how boring it was. He'd have more fun competing with other Wolves or with just Sakura.

Speaking of which…he was getting worried. She should've reached the finish line with the rest of the girls by now.

'I should have taken care of that other racer myself' he thought regrettably. He was worried that the girls couldn't drag race and take down one of the Kins at the same time…and he never gets too worried about anything.

Well, until Sakura decided to show up in his life…not that he regrets it.

"Where are Tomoyo and the rest?"

Eriol gestured his head to the set of stairs by the sidewalk that led to the skywalk where Tomoyo and the others stood watching as cars zoomed to the finish line under them.

"I- ah shit" Eriol growled out through gritted teeth as he covered his ears.

A sharp screeching sound entered everyone's ears making all of them cringe and cover their ears.

"Oh my God!"

Syaoran and Eriol looked over at the skywalk where Tomoyo and the others were wide-eyed. They winced even more as the sharp sound became louder and closer.

"Eriol! Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted over the noise, pointing to the cars approaching them at a fast rate.

The two looked to what she was pointing and were just able to see four cars zoom pass them at incredible speed. But it was unmistakable, they were sure that those were their cars since they were all black except for the one in the middle which was blue.

"Fuck" Syaoran muttered, getting back in his car with Eriol and saw Mika and Aki do the same.

**xoxo**

"Come on…" Sakura muttered, urging the car to take in a little more. She glanced once more at the meters, hoping the car can handle the rate they were going. If she didn't balance and time it well, the car could possibly blow out at anytime. "Syaoran will totally kill me for this"

**xoxo**

"I'm gonna kill them! Don't they know what they're doing is dangerous?" Syaoran growled under his breath, but Eriol heard every word.

He looked back up the road and saw them as Syaoran increased speed.

'If they continue to graze on that car, the impact will cause a spark, and if the cars are already hot enough…it could blow up in flames in any second' Eriol thought to himself. He knew Syaoran was thinking of the same thing and he'd rather not remind him of it.

**xoxo**

"Rika, you gotta pull back first" Mei Lin said, trying to keep the wheel steady.

No reply.

"Rika?" Sakura tried.

"Guys, I…I can't" she finally spoke.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"The bumper's stuck…it got caught in something"

"Shit…we are so in for it" Sakura muttered.

"Rika, you have to get out of that car" Mei Lin said in an urgent tone. "Our rides can't keep up much longer, if we cause a blow up, you'll get full blast. The engines of these cars are extended down to the trunk"

"Leave me to it. Don't mind me, I'll get out my own way…just try to stay safe"

"I-" Sakura stopped as she heard a click. "Rika?"

"She hung up" Mei Lin answered.

"Sakura we have to pull out in a few minutes, this road is heading straight to the pier"

"Right…how long do we have?"

"By the rate we're going, about 2 minutes"

"Can we just kill this guy now and get things over with? We do have our guns you know"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Good point" Sakura said with a short giggle.

Ironic, here they are in a life or death situation and they still manage to talk so laxly.

"Syaoran is so gonna get us for this…anyway, the pier's coming into view"

"Hai…countdown in 10. I'll see yah later!" Mei Lin said in a sing-song voice before hanging up.

**xoxo**

"Damn it" the man muttered as he saw the water.

They were nearing the pier and he had no way of getting out of the car because of the other cars trapping the doors.

**xoxo**

'8…7…6…'

Sakura gripped on the wheel, glancing once in a while at the car beside her and the narrow wooden path leading to the water. If they don't move out in time, she and Mei Lin would end up crashing into the short concrete wall and send the car flipping into the water.

'5…4…3…2…'

Mei Lin looked over at the other racer and smirked. He looked helpless…afraid. Once he glanced her way, she blew him a kiss and mouthed 'bye'.

'…1'

Both girls simultaneously crashed their cars at the blue car before swerving to opposite directions, and slammed their feet on the breaks, making the tires screech and their cars do a couple of 360 turns.

The blue car, however, exploded and burst into flames because of the last impact but was still zooming forward with Rika's car stuck behind it until it was sent flying over the wooden path and into the water.

Mei Lin and Sakura got out of their cars and ran down to the end of the path.

"That's one car ride I don't want in on" Mei Lin said, putting her hands on her hips, staring at the big ball of fire slowly descend into the water with bubbles rupturing up the surface.

"Think that guy's dead?" Sakura asked. There was a possibility that he could still be alive since the explosion happened just before it hit the water.

But Mei Lin merely grinned at her.

"Oh you didn't…" Sakura gave her a look but she continued grinning. "You killed him? After all that junk about how it'd be more fun to do that little performance?"

She shrugged. "I just shot him at the last minute just in case. If that guy turns out alive after all that happened, Syaoran would totally kill us!"

"And give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" said a cold voice from behind them.

The two girls winced and slowly turned around.

"H-Hey Syaoran" Sakura said, barely a whisper.

Mei Lin said nothing but just smiled nervously at him.

"Did you know how dangerous that stunt you pulled was?" he said, glaring at the two girls, most especially at Mei Lin knowing full-well that this was her original idea. "You three could have been killed!"

Only after he said this did they remember about Rika.

Syaoran saw the look on their face and sighed. "She's fine, she's back by the cars with Eriol, Aki and Mika" he informed, still trying to calm his nerves. "Apparently, she jumped out of the car when you told her to get out"

They both sighed, thankful that nothing bad happened to her.

"Look Syaoran, Sakura didn't h-"

"The others probably caught up with us by now" he interrupted, not looking at either of them. "Jay might be there waiting for you…you better go talk to him"

Mei Lin sent Sakura an apologetic look before running down the path towards the others.

"Umm…Syaoran?" Sakura spoke out softly.

No reply.

"Are you angry?"

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry if you are. I…I just can't help it. I hardly did anything to help and this was a chance for me to do something useful for a change and I just didn't think that-"

"That's right, you didn't think at all!" Syaoran replied icily.

Sakura jumped a bit then looked down to the ground.

"I-"

"Let's just go" he interrupted, turning around.

Sakura looked up as he started to walk down the path before running after him and hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry" came her muffled voice as she was speaking onto his back.

Syaoran gave off a long sigh before he ran his hand though his hair.

"Sakura" he said in a much calmer tone. "Look, I'm sorry for being furious but I have every right to be. I was worried about you. I've almost lost you more than once already and I don't intend to let anything happen to you…not while I'm still alive"

"Hai" she replied softly. "I understand"

There was silence.

"Forgive me?"

"With you tracing your fingers on my chest, it's hard to say no" after saying this, Syaoran swore he felt her smirk against his back. He couldn't help but smirk as well.

He took her hands in his and pulled her in front of him before snaking his arms around her bare midriff.

"Don't forget you still owe me"

She ran her hands up to his neck and pulled him down before leaning up to him in a short kiss.

"I love you Syaoran"

He smiled at her. Yes, a genuine smile. One of those smiles that's rarely there, the smile that she was even fortunate to see.

"Love you too" he said before gripping her butt and pulling her up.

She locked her legs around his waist and hugged him around the neck before kissing him once again.

"C'mon" he said after breaking away and resting her feet back on the floor. "We'll continue this back at home"

**xoxo**

"Here they come" Tomoyo said, seeing the two walk towards them.

"Looks like they made up" Eriol pointed out, seeing the two's arms around each other.

"Of course, Sakura can be very convincing" she said aloud and proud.

"I agree" Syaoran said as they reached the group, making Sakura giggle. "Where are the others?"

"They went ahead"

**xoxo**

"The guys are going after the Kins tomorrow, are you girls ready?" Mei Lin asked.

"Do you think they'll get mad at us for butting in?" Naoko asked, not wanting to get into a fight with Mika.

"They'll be furious!" Sakura said. "Especially Syaoran" she added with an involuntary shudder.

"I- who is it!" Rika shouted, hearing someone knock on the door.

A moment later, it opened.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said without steeping into the room. He saw all the girls gathered in the room and raised a brow. "What are you all doing in here?"

Sakura immediately ran up and jumped on him.

"Hello" she said with a grin on her face as Syaoran balanced himself and held her in place like a carrying a child.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…why are you here?" she asked before she started attacking his neck with kisses.

"We have plans, remember? You owe me"

Her head snapped up to look at him.

"Oh…" she said before turning around to the other girls. "I'll see you guys in the morning" she said with a grin.

They all smirked at her.

"I swear, everyone in this house smirks too much" she said, shaking her head with a smile before turning back to face him. "And it's all because of you"

"Hey, don't blame me. It's their call if they want to smirk as much as I do" he said as he walked out of the room.

Sakura reached for the knob and pulled it closed.

"Uh-huh" she said before Syaoran started carrying her down the hall and towards his room.

**xoxo**

"I'm sick of this" Tsuyoshi hissed, slamming his fist on his desk.

The men gathered in his office jumped.

"Li has been getting rid of my men and we've done nothing to stop him so far" he growled to no one in particular before he snapped his glare to the men. "Tomorrow…tomorrow, we attack on the Wolves. We'll initiate the final war; I'll gladly repay them for what they've taken from me"

Everyone else remained silent as they watched their leader look through files and pictures from a folder.

He had planned on launching a final attack on the Wolves on a later date but he knew the farther that day will be, the more men he'll lose. So, he had to attack as soon as possible.

"I'll get you Li…tomorrow, I'll make you pay…once and for all…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So…confused? I hope you guys understood where this story is going.

To clear things up, the girls think the guys are attacking tomorrow so they're gonna attack the Kins tomorrow.

Tsuyoshi on the other hand heard the news about how his men were killed during the drag race and was greatly irritated, so he planned to attack the Wolves on the next day to avoid further damage on his gang.

_Ironically_…they are gonna attack each other on the same day without the guys knowing. Lol.

I hope you guys get it! I'll see you by the next update. Ja!

**RaNe**


	32. Plans Backfire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

This chapter isn't really that long but there is a bit of action here. This chapter is actually like the introductory part for what's coming up next in the next chapters.

Please continue reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** "Plans Backfire"**

* * *

"Yeah, that's it…come on, you can do it Tomoyo" Sakura pressed on, getting hopeful.

Tomoyo's brows were furrowed in concentration and sweat was already formed on her pale face. One small mistake could ruin everything.

"Come on" Sakura muttered, as she stared on at the screen.

They were in an underground room of the mansion where all the electrical wires and plugs were adjoined since they needed much energy to recharge and power up the satellite for them to use for the mission that night.

Apparently, the Kins figured their technology and enhanced their guarding system to avoid any infiltration from the satellite. So now, they had to do last minute enhancements on the satellite for it to be of any use for them later.

_RIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

Tomoyo and Sakura both jumped at the sudden sound of the ringing cell phone.

"_Course Failed"_

"Shit" Tomoyo muttered, seeing the two words flash on the laptop.

"_System overload…"_

"Double shit" Tomoyo added, seeing the new words display on the screen.

"Make that triple" said Sakura as she saw Syaoran's name flash on and off on her cell phone's screen.

"Answer it or else he'll get suspicious!"

Pressing the accept button, Sakura held the phone to her ear.

"Hello" she replied with a fake cheery tone.

"Sakura, where are you?" he said, coming straight to the point.

"I'm in the mansion…why? Where are you?"

"Funny, so am I and I can't seem to find you" he said contemptuously.

"Err…I'll meet you in the dining hall in 20…me and Tomoyo are doing something…a _girl_ thing" she added, emphasizing the word 'girl' so he'll get the hint and just back down.

"Fine, I'll see you later" he said, she heard him muttering incoherent words about females after that before he hung up.

She sighed heavily and pocketed her phone.

"We're so dead" Tomoyo said.

"Huh?"

"We just caused a System Overload"

"So?"

"So, the electrical currents here will go haywire and will most likely cause-"

The two girls looked up as the bulb providing light for them in the room flickered a bit before it shined brightly…too brightly just before it gave a small pop, leaving the room in total darkness.

"-a black out" Tomoyo finished.

"Oh fuck"

**xoxo**

"What the hell happened?" Syaoran growled when all the lights and the TV inside the room shut off.

"Probably a power surge" Eriol said as he walked over to the windows and opened up the curtains, letting the sunlight leak inside the room.

"We never have power surges, that's very unlikely"

"Well, it is since we just had one…someone must've used too much power"

**xoxo**

"Shit Tomoyo, what are we going to tell the guys?"

Tomoyo took out her phone and opened it, lighting up the screen and providing a bit of light in the room.

"Umm…how about we tell them we used a dozen hair dryers at the same time to dry out our hair but then it caused the power surge"

Sakura gave her a 'do-you-seriously-think-they'd-fall-for-that' look.

"I can't think of anything else!"

The two girls sighed.

"Well, we might as well go face them now…maybe they won't suspect it was us. Just act dumb"

**xoxo**

"Syaoran?" Sakura called out as she entered the dining hall. All the curtains of the windows in the mansion were drawn up so the rooms were still filled with light.

"Right here" his voice came as he and Eriol just entered through another entrance, both having a thoughtful look on their face.

"So, do you guys have an idea as to what happened?" Tomoyo started.

"Yeah, what happened to the power?" Sakura added.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing" Syaoran said, looking directly at Sakura.

"Yeah, we have no idea what happened either"

"I do" said a new voice.

They all turned and saw Mei Lin, her hair still wet.

"Sorry it was my fault" she said, looking guilty. I was gonna use my hair dryer but all the electrical sockets in my bathroom weren't working, so I went down to the power room and tried to fix it. A few levers weren't activated so I turned it on, it was going fine at first then when I turned to leave, the water from my hair kinda…err…well, you know what happened next"

'Thank you Mei Lin!' Sakura and Tomoyo shouted in their heads as they gave off a sigh.

"Mei Lin, you should've asked someone to fix it rather than doing it on your own" Eriol pointed out.

She merely shrugged.

"Well, we better call in people to fix this pronto" he muttered before leaving the room wither and Tomoyo.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran.

He was still staring at her.

She inwardly gulped before walking over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

He merely continued to look into her eyes intently before he gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, c'mon let's go"

**xoxo**

By 5 in the afternoon that day, the power was back on. Problem is, the girls can't enhance the satellite anymore. For one thing, it was late to do anything for the night was drawing near. Second, they didn't want to cause another power surge…and third, they spent as much time with the guys since they didn't know what would happen after this fight…and they might get suspicious.

"So, where you guys off to later?" Mei Lin asked casually.

The rest of the girls looked at her before looking over at the guys.

"Business" was all they said.

"Can we come?" she tried.

"Why not?" answered Eriol.

This shocked the girls. They thought they weren't allowed to join in the final fight with the Kins.

"You sure?" Chiharu asked.

Takashi merely shrugged with a smile on his face.

"We're sure you girls can handle it"

"Okay then, we're coming" Rika said with a grin.

'Something's not right' Sakura thought as he looked at the guys one by one. They were too lax for a final battle with the Kins. Aren't they supposed to be practicing or planning or something like that?

The ringing of a cell phone broke Sakura's train of thought.

"Hai?" Eriol said into his phone.

The rest of the group listened to him as he talked to whoever was on the other line.

"Understood, we'll be there" he said before sighing and pocketing his phone. He turned to Syaoran. "Something came up"

Syaoran nodded as he and the rest of the guys stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naoko asked.

"We have to take care of some business" Mika told her before giving her a short kiss.

"Okay, let's go" Mei Lin said.

"You're not coming" Aki pointed out.

Mei Lin glared at him. "Why the hell not? You guys just agreed to let us come wherever you're going today"

"Yeah, so why not now?" Tomoyo asked.

"We didn't expect this call, so now you can't come" Eriol pointed out.

"That's unfair" Sakura pointed out. "We're still coming"

"No" Syaoran said flatly.

Sakura looked over at him. He had a serious look on his face and he was trying staring her down. She glared at him before leaving towards the door of the room.

"Fine Syaoran, you never tell me anything anyways. It doesn't matter to you right? So you go right ahead and get yourself killed for all I care!" she shouted without looking back before slamming the door shut.

'Harsh' Mei Lin thought to herself, but what Sakura said was true though. The guys especially Syaoran never intended to tell them about the final battle being today. If they hadn't eavesdropped, they would be as useless as fragile women…and fragile women they were not.

"You better got talk to her before you guys leave" Tomoyo said softly before leaving the room as well, followed by Mei Lin and the rest of the girls.

Unlike Sakura, Tomoyo could never be too bold to do or say something like that to Eriol. Today was the day they battle to end everything and she couldn't bare to get into a fight with him and regret it later especially when they aren't sure they'd live through this. All she could do was keep her feelings to herself even though she felt a bit betrayed that Eriol didn't bother telling her that they'd be going into battle today.

'But hopefully, everything will turn out all right in the end'

**xoxo**

Syaoran found Sakura out in the balcony, leaning and resting her arms on the ledge and staring off into space. Silently, he walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"You okay?" he asked softly, which was very much unlike him.

It ache Sakura to even hear him talk like that to her especially since they didn't know how everything will turn out in the end of this war. Though she felt a pang of guilt at the words she had shouted before leaving earlier, she still felt betrayed. She didn't know why everything she truly felt just came out now…

'Maybe its coz you're afraid to lose him' Sakura told herself, trying to hold back her tears. 'I will not fall…not now…I should be strong' she told herself. 'I can't win if all I do is cry over everything…I am _not_ a fragile female…' she reminded herself without speaking a word back to Syaoran.

"Hey…forgive me" Syaoran spoke again in that same tone of voice.

Sakura sighed.

'I'm a Wolf' she added before turning around to face him.

Syaoran looked at her, his brows furrowed. He knew something was up in that head of hers. Question is…what?

**xoxo**

"When are we attacking again?" Kimi asked in an annoyingly high pitch.

Saori growled just listening to her. She's been asking the same thing over and over again for the last half hour. If she could only get her hands around that pretty little neck o-

"Patience" Yasuki replied, cutting off her thoughts. "We won't be attacking until later tonight. For now, you girls get my men ready"

The three sisters rolled their eyes and exited the room, walking out lazily. They were bored; they really wanted get some killing done.

**xoxo**

"We're leaving…we'll meet you back here" Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded as he and the rest of the guys checked their guns. They were all gathered outside; the guys were all ready to ride off with the bikes already set out. They looked lax as they usually do; the girls on the other hand…had to stop themselves from hugging and kissing them from time to time.

"Be careful" she said.

They had resolved their little 'fight' a while ago and now, all Sakura felt was worry.

**xoxo**

"You sure you're all right?" Eriol asked Tomoyo yet again.

She gave a weak smile at Eriol before waving her hand at him.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He was still unconvinced but he nodded all the same.

**xoxo**

"You better take care of yourself you fucker" Mei Lin growled at him angrily.

Jay looked at her amusedly and raised his brows before he was pulled down for another kiss.

**xoxo**

"You sure you don't need us?" Rika asked yet again.

Aki gave a small chuckle before running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, this is just another mission…we'll be fine" he said with a grin.

She looked at him with doubt but nodded with a smile.

**xoxo**

"If you don't come back I swear I'll m-"

Takashi cut her off with a kiss and pulled back shortly with a smile on his face.

"You worry too much"

**xoxo**

"Good luck" Naoko whispered into Mika's ear before giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks"

When they pulled back, Naoko looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah…just-…yeah, I'm fine"

Mika doubted it. He took something from the inside pocket of his jacket and slipped it in Naoko's finger.

Naoko tried to pull back her hand to see it but his hands were covering it.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Will you marry me?"

"W-What?"

"Will you marry me?" he repeated before letting go of her hand where a stunning diamond ring took its place in her finger.

Naoko looked at him now with tears streaming down her face. She smiled at him before jumping on him with a hug.

"Of course" she whispered.

Mika grinned.

**xoxo**

After giving last minute hugs and kisses, the guys were finally off.

"Naoko, are you all right?" Chiharu asked, looking at her intently.

She sniffed a few times and wiped her tears before turning to the girls with a smile on her face.

"Never been better" she said and raised her hand for them to see.

All their eyes widened seeing the diamond engagement ring. They stared at it before looking back at her. They all smiled and squealed before running towards her, bombarding her with congratulations.

"Girls" a voice from behind them interrupted but they didn't hear. "Girls!"

They fell silent and whipped their heads towards the doorway.

"It's time" Aya said seriously with Emi, Ayumi, Hisami and Jessie behind her, all dressed in black and looking dangerous for the night's operation.

**xoxo**

"Tsuyoshi?" one of the men gathered in the large group spoke out, waiting for their leader to give the command.

Tying his straight shoulder length hair into a neat ponytail, he turned and raised his head to the Kins…his men…his followers.

"Let's move" he shouted in a deep tone.

Everyone gave a shout as they watched their leader jump on his bike and move out of the gates first before the rest of them followed.

**xoxo**

Sakura and the rest of the girls had changed into their black clothing and had buckled up with their needed equipment. In short, they were all ready to go…

"Ugh I hate this thing"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and shook her head, watching her fix the black wig on her head.

…sort of.

"I still don't get why you should wear it. After all, this is the last mission we're gonna be doing"

"Yeah well…I'd love to give Tsuyoshi a little surprise…before I blow his head off"

"I suppose you really do want to do this, since your torturing yourself just by wearing that thing" she said amusedly, patting the wig into place onto her head.

Sakura merely smirked before looking back at the mirror just as a knock came at the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey!" Mei Lin said, poking her head inside. "When are you guys coming down? We're all ready to go"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura as she did last minute combing.

"Ready!" Sakura shouted as she jumped from her seat.

She looked around the room one last time before closing the door behind her with a sigh.

**xoxo**

"Somehow, I really do feel like something's wrong" Aki repeated yet again.

The guys were sitting on their parked bikes in a dark alley across the street from a club, waiting for their cue to get in and do their business.

Aki had been talking over and over again how he felt like something was wrong. The rest of the guys can't help but agree, especially Syaoran…though he didn't utter a word about how his instincts were telling him to go back and check on the girls.

"I-"

Jay cut short of whatever he was going to say as he saw two black cars stop in front of the club.

The guys turned to what he was looking at and saw a few people dressed in red and black enter the club.

"That's our cue" Takashi said in a sigh as he checked his guns.

"Let's make this clean and quick" Syaoran said shortly, wanting to get back to the mansion as quickly as he can.

He really didn't like his gut feeling at the moment.

**xoxo**

"Sshhh…" Mei Lin whispered with a finger over her mouth.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone walk out to the front gates.

Rika and Chiharu saw this and paused, holding their breaths while trying to balance themselves on the narrow way.

Seeing the man move along out of view Mei Lin looked back at the girls and motioned for them to continue after her.

She sighed as she landed on a leveled floor of the mansion's roof.

"Walking takes too much time" Mei Lin pointed out as she saw they still had a long way to go until they can reach the center of the mansion's roof where they planned their entry. "You girls can do gymnastics right?"

The two nodded.

Mei Lin smirked at them before turning to the long narrow path in front of her. She tied her hair into a ponytail before raising her arms in the air.

"This should be easy for you" she said without looking back at the girls.

She breathed in one last time before lowering her upper body on the narrow trail and landing her hands on the tiles before turning her body to her feet. She paused constantly to do long flips and more cartwheels until she reached the end of the trail in just a few seconds.

Grinning and breathing deeply, she turned around but saw the two girls already on their way, doing a series of flips and cartwheels towards her.

"Figures"

Chiharu landed beside her first, followed by Rika.

"That was…fun" Chiharu said with a smirk.

"I almost slipped at the last flip. Why the hell do they have to make their roof half triangular, half flat?" she muttered. "If the roof were plain flat, it would have been easier for us"

"Exactly why they decided to have it triangular" Mei Lin pointed out. "I doubt any ordinary burglar could cross the entire roof like we just did"

"Thank God for cheerleading" Chiharu said before they walked around the roof for the right entrance.

**xoxo**

"Damn…remind me to never choose the sewer over the roof" Sakura whispered in a whine, pinching her nose at the stench.

Tomoyo made a face at the smell before quickly making her way down the path beside the running sewage water.

"Are we nearly there?" Naoko asked, wanting to leave the place immediately in fear that the smell might stick to them.

"Almost" Sakura said as she continued walking down the path, checking the numbers on the ladders that lead up to the surface for the right one.

**xoxo**

"Hiyah!" Rika said in a low voice as she kicked open the screen.

"Good going" Chiharu muttered with a smirk.

"C'mon" Mei Lin whispered, signaling them to follow her as she bent herself down and slid into the hole as silently as she can.

**xoxo**

"This is it" Sakura informed, pointing upwards.

Tomoyo and Naoko sighed in gratefulness, looking up the metal ladder that led to the surface.

"Get your guns ready"

**xoxo**

"I thought there'd be more, I guess the Kins are running short" Takashi said as he and the guys made their way down the stairs.

They had come from the V.I.P. section of the now deserted club after doing their 'business' and were ready to go home.

"Tsuyoshi's losing his touch" Mika pointed out.

Before any of them could reach the front doors, a crash sounded, making them all stop dead on their tracks and look around promptly.

"What the hell w-"

"Take cover!" Eriol shouted, jumping away from the door and the window and behind a table.

A few second later, a loud explosion erupted by the windows where the small grenade was thrown from.

"What the hell is this?" Aki shouted.

Syaoran looked out from one of the broken windows, just able to see large number of Tsuyoshi's men.

"It's an ambush" he answered, warning the others to stay alert. Something was definitely up, there was no mistaking it, he really did see Tsuyoshi within the crowd outside…'And being the coward that he is, he only ever shows himself in person if it's something big'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Did you guys like it? So basically, the girls went off to 'help' the guys kill the Kins at their main base (the mansion where Sakura stayed when she 'joined' them). At the same time the Kins left to kill off the guys (explains why they were attacked at the club)…other than that, it really isn't that confusing right? But if anyone is confused, please tell me so I can clarify things for you!

Anyways, I also wanna tell you guys that I started my own **_C2 Community_**. Those who want to join please tell me! Since I just started it today, there's really nothing special about it…so, I need people who'd want to be part of the staff. If you're interested, just tell me!

Here are the details:

_**THD: Together Through Thick and Thin**_

_The Heart's Dream: Together Through Thick and Thin._

_"SxS stories worth reading! No matter who or what they are...whether they be as rich as royalty, as dangerous as gangsters, as famous as celebrities, as powerful as magicians or as simple as average humans...they were made for each other, and will always be together."_

Well, that's it. I hope you guys will consider joining me!

Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	33. Wrong Information

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Okay, sorry for not updating in sooo long! Please forgive me! My mid-term exams are done last week but lately, I've been practicing a dance with my classmates what we'll be performing next week. Today is the last day for practice and we'll be presenting this Monday. Gahh!

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**"Wrong Information"**

* * *

"Shit" Syaoran muttered as another grenade blew up not too far away from their position.

"Why the hell are they here?" Jay shouted above the noise angrily as he and the rest of the guys continued to shoot some of the Kins who were advancing in on them.

"I dunno but let's not hang around and ask them" Eriol shouted back, shooting as he rolled down on the floor just before a pillar collapsed on the spot he was sitting on.

**xoxo**

Tsuyoshi smirked and took the megaphone handed to him, holding it by his mouth.

"Li, I suggest you come out and give in!" his voice boomed in the area. "There's no way you can escape this time"

He motioned for his men to cease fire, bringing silence over them.

"Better come out now Li, or do you want me to come in and get you?" he mocked.

Silence still filled the area.

"Oh well, you'll come out eventually"

**xoxo**

"This is weird, the guys went out an hour before we did, they should be here…and if they were here, there should be a ruckus, and if there was a ruckus, we should have heard it and if we would have heard it, we would have come in to help and if we c-"

"Okay…okay Tomoyo!" Sakura cut in. "We get it"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly.

"She's right though. We should have seen at least one of the guys by now, or anyone for that matter" Naoko pointed out.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, he's right…we have to come out eventually" Takashi pointed out.

Syaoran growled, they can't just stay here, and if they come out, they'd be in more trouble.

"Shit…w-" he cut short of what he was about to say as he heard police sirens from a distance.

"I think we just got saved by the police" Mika sai, amused.

"Your welcome"

They all turned to Aki who was smirking as he pocketed his phone.

"Smart ass" Syaoran smirked at him.

If the police showed up without them tipping them off, it would be really weird. After all, the police weren't supposed to be butting into their business as negotiated by his family with Japan's government for this country's own safety.

Besides, this was a gang war, and it should remain the way it is, without the help or interference of the police.

"C'mon let's get out o-"

Yet again, Syaoran was cut short as Tsuyoshi's growling tone came up through the megaphone, getting their attention.

**xoxo**

"You think your smart Li?" he growled out after confirming that the police were indeed on there way. "Well, let's see that smirk on your face when I tell you that I have taken the Wolves' valuable…_treasures_"

**xoxo**

Syaoran and the guys' brows furrowed after hearing this.

'What the hell is he talking about?' he asked himself.

"Oh no"

They turned to Mika, and the look on his face wasn't good. They could literally see panic flash in his eyes.

"Mika, what's w- shit" Eriol said, getting the idea. "You think he's bluffing?" he asked Syaoran.

"He must be bluffing" Aki spoke up. "No one can get into the mansion without getting through the park first, and the alarm and traps are bound to have set off"

Syaoran stood up and glanced outside of what was left of the club.

They Kins were gone.

"We have to get back…now" he said seriously.

The guys nodded and followed him outside. Maybe the Kins considered actually getting rid of them that night because when they got to their rides, they were perfectly fine.

"Surprises me they didn't mess the bikes up" Jay muttered.

They all gassed their bikes and simultaneously rode out the area and down the road, just as the police and media drove in from the other side.

**xoxo**

"Sir?"

"I want you to get those girls on the cameras" Tsuyoshi ordered as he entered the room. He sat down on the main chair and watched the many TVs lined up on the walls as a few men seated below, in front of him rearranged the controls to the cameras. "Good" he muttered as he saw the girls walk down the halls silently, thinking they weren't being watched.

"What do you want us to do sir?" one of his men asked.

"Nothing"

"Sir?"

"I said nothing!" he repeated angrily. "Just wait for my orders. For now, tell the men to watch out for Li's arrival. And tell the Nayumi sisters to stand by; they'll be taking care of the girls for me"

"Yes sir" the man muttered with a bow before exiting the room.

**xoxo**

"Sshhh" Mei Lin shushed. "Can you two get any louder?"

There was a bit more shuffling before silence fell on them.

"We wouldn't be if we could see where we were going" Chiharu pointed out, a bit irritated, trying to hold her gun steadily.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rika asked.

"We're just scanning the area for any sign of the guys, we'll find them eventually…hopefully"

**xoxo**

"Where are they?" Syaoran's voice boomed, echoing in the silent space of the mansion.

There was silence at first before shuffling met their ears which was when Mike stumbled in the hall, looking half asleep.

"H-huh?" he blurted out, trying to focus his gaze.

"Mike! Where are the girls?"

"Probably up in there rooms, why?"

Syaoran and the guys left without another word, running up the stairs.

"Sakura!" he shouted in the hallway, nearing her bedroom. "Sakura!" he shouted yet again, opening the door to find it empty.

He cursed under his breath as he jogged towards his room, praying she was there…but with no such luck.

"Fuck!" he shouted irately as he slammed his bedroom door closed, stalking towards his dresser.

Opening the 4th drawer, he took out a few of his clothes, extra guns and holsters and threw them to the bed. He stripped down of his clothes and wore the black attire he picked out before fastening the holsters around his chest and legs and checking the guns and extra ammo.

He took out his cell phone and speed dialed Sakura while walking out of his room, just in time to see the guys exit their own rooms and dressed almost the same as he.

"C'mon" he muttered, but all that he heard was a computerized female voice saying that there was no network coverage. He looked at the screen of his phone, he had full bars, meaning there was no signal at Sakura's side…wherever she was.

**xoxo**

"Where the hell are Syaoran and the guys?" Sakura hissed under her breath. "We've been sneaking for nearly half an hour and still no sign of them"

"Maybe they left early" Naoko suggested.

"Or maybe they weren't here in the first place" Tomoyo said.

Sakura's head snapped to her best friend.

That statement got her thinking.

Maybe they aren't in there. Maybe they got the wrong information and went there for no use, maybe-

"Boss said to watch those Wolves but don't let them know we're on to them"

Sakura stopped, as she listened to the two men passing by the room they were in. Luckily, she left the door slightly open.

"Got them locked on already?"

"Yup, they're at the other side of the mansion" the man replied, sounding smug.

Sakura strained her ears to hear more but they had already gone and probably rounded the corner at the end of the hall. She turned back to the two girls with her, both having worried looks on their faces.

"The guys sneaked in here too?" Tomoyo asked, getting more serious.

"B-But…that means the Kins got them!" Naoko hissed frantically. "Rika and the others are in the other side too, so they'll probably get them too! A-And th-"

"Calm down" Sakura interrupted. "C'mon, we're not gonna lose so easily. We gotta go back to the other girls. We need more help"

**xoxo**

Syaoran growled before dialing another number. The phone continued ringing for a while before a male voice answered groggily.

"Ren! Wake up!"

"Li?"

"Yeah, I want you to use the satellite and locate the girls…any of them; they will likely be in any of the Kins hideouts. And tell Keichii and Jiyuu to get vans, cars and bikes, extra guns and ammunition ready. Then tell Mike to call in as many Wolves who can come down here ASAP, we need all the help we can get…this is an urgent situation, get everyone moving!" he said all of this in one breath before closing his phone, not waiting for a reply from Ren.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to the guys who all had similar looks as he had on their faces…a serious and deadly one.

"Guys, I have a feeling that this'll be the last fight we'll have with the Kins. After all of this, it would either be me or Tsuyoshi who will stand as the victor"

The guys smirked at him.

"You guys with me?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

Eriol slammed his palm on his shoulder.

"We're Wolves…we know where our loyalties lie, whether we win together…or lose together"

Syaoran looked at him with a similar smirk on his face, eyeing each of the guys, one by one before exhaling.

"Let's ride"

**xoxo**

"Ah…damn it!" Chiharu hissed.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"N-Nothing…I just lost balance, I almost tripped on something"

"Could you two get any louder?" Mei Lin hissed back, trying to keep her temper. "At this rate, we'd be found out before we actually get anything done!"

"I agree"

The girls' heads snapped to the side at the new yet familiar voice.

"Nice to see you again" Kimi's voice drawled out, a smirk on her face.

"Or is it?" added another voice.

"You" Mei Lin spit out, glaring at Kyoumi hard.

"Ah, I see you still remember me from our previous engagement"

"Aw, and I was hoping that freak with the purple eyes would be here" said Kimi in mock disappointment. "Hmm…oh well, might as well go for the nest best thing" she said, eyeing Chiharu from head to toe"

"I suppose you remember me as well?" Katsumi asked, an eyebrow raised at Rika.

"Unfortunately" she replied in distaste, glaring at her hard.

"That's good…then I suggest you tell your black haired friend to not even dare do anything" she said, holding up a gun pointed straight at Rika's head. "One more move" she warned, glaring at Mei Lin who had snuck out her gun.

"I suggest you give up for now" Kyoumi said in a bored tone, as she took the gun from her hand as well as the rest of her weapons. "Your positions are already locked. Every move you make is watched" she added, pointing her thumb behind her shoulder to the ceiling were a camera was watching at them discreetly.

"Fuck it" Mei Lin muttered.

"It's no fun but we'll get to that later" Kimi added as she took out Chiharu's weapons.

"So I suggest you cooperate" Katsumi said as she started tying Rika's wrists together and pulling her out the room first. "I'm sure your boyfriends will come and save you"

This got the three girls' attention.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chiharu blurted out.

"What the hell are you getting at bitch?" Kimi said, pushing her roughly out the room after Mei Lin and Kyoumi.

Katsumi looked back at Chiharu's puzzled face, then at Mei Lin then at Rika before starting to laugh.

"Oh this is rich. You think your boys are here? No wonder you're here"

"Get to the point" Mei Lin growled out, getting even more irritated.

Katsumi glared at her before turning to continue on her way ahead of the group.

"The Little Wolf ain't here"

Mei Lin stared hard at the woman's back. 'What the fuck is this?' she shouted in her head.

"I'm not usually into talking, but I find you girls interesting, might as well tell you for the fun of it"

"Spit it out already" Rika growled out, getting impatient.

"Shut up" Kimi shouted from behind the group.

"Your boys aren't here to begin with" Katsumi started. "We attacked them just a while ago in a club, then Tsuyoshi ordered us back here when security found out 3 suspicious, naughty little girls who broke in to do hell knows what"

"What?" Chiharu voiced out before she could stop herself.

"What? Are you deaf?" Kyoumi glared back at her.

Chiharu glared back at her before looking down and continuing her way. 'There's still hope…but Takashi is so gonna kill me' she thought to herself miserably. 'Thank God they haven't found Sakura and the others yet. Please make them be all right…'

**xoxo**

"So, what's the plan?" Aki asked in a sigh, getting everything he'll need for the mission ready.

"Simple, we get in, get the girls, then we go out" Mika replied simply.

"Without getting killed of course" added Jay.

"Right"

"I'll take care of Tsuyoshi, you guys take charge of the girls" Syaoran said seriously.

They all looked at him.

"This is all gonna end tonight. Everyone ready?"

"Hai" they said all together.

"Okay, Mika, Aki, Eriol, go out back. Takashi and Jay will come with me to the other side, I'll split up with you guys once we get inside"

"I'll stay behind" Eriol spoke out.

"What?"

"I'll keep you guys posted on what's going on from here. Besides, who's gonna manage the computers for you guys?"

"Are you okay on your own?" Takashi asked.

"Of course. Besides, I have Ren and Mike if I need help. And we have to keep watch for the rest of the Wolves' arrival"

Syaoran nodded at him as he made his exit out of the van before turning to the rest of the guys.

"You guys ready?"

**xoxo**

"Yuck! What died in here?" Rika cried, making a face at the stench that entered her nostrils.

Kyoumi smirked at her before pushing her in the room roughly.

"I'm glad you asked" she said before pushing the two other girls after her. "Enjoy" she simply said before turning on the light in the room and slamming the door shut.

The girls' eyes widened at the sight around them. The room was well furnished with expensive looking chairs, sofas, bookshelves, and a desk. But their eyes never left the four-legged creatures running around the room by their feet. None of them were dead, but the stench came from the large number piled in the room.

The room is or rather was obviously just a regular room except for the fact that it was filled with rats the size of 3-month old puppies.

The three of them stared at the disgusting things before jumping onto the furniture.

"What the fuck are those bastards thinking?" Mei Lin screeched, as she kicked one of them that clung to the end of her leather pant leg.

"I see you're enjoying my little present" Tsuyoshi's voice rang in the room.

"Mei Lin" Chiharu called out from the desk she was standing on, pointing to the camera on the corner of the ceiling with a small monitor beside it.

"Shikou" she hissed.

"Li's cousin" he acknowledged.

"I'm honored that you remember me"

"How could I not?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever…how long do you plan to keep us here?" she asked irately.

"Until Li comes to your rescue of course"

"Fuck you" she shouted immediately, now loosing her temper.

"Temper, temper…I suggest you girls don't try escaping. The Nayumi sisters are outside to assure that you don't escape so easily. After all, I sacrificed this room just for you" Tsuyoshi's laughter then rang inside the room.

Rika took a book from the bookshelf beside the chair she was standing on and threw it to the monitor, cutting off his voice.

"Fuck this" she muttered.

Mei Lin sighed and sat on the back rest of the sofa, trying to calm herself as well.

"If that bitch wasn't bluffing earlier, we'll be lucky enough if we get killed before Syaoran and the guys get to save us"

**xoxo**

Hisami jumped as a knock sounded from the back doors of the van. Her eyes widened before turning to the rest of the girls.

They were already dead quiet as they stared at the door then at her. She was about to move out of the way but…

"Open it" Ayumi mouthed out to her.

Hisami gave her an incredulous look, vigorously shaking her head.

"No way" she mouthed back.

"Do it, you're the closest to the door" Emi mouthed in return.

Hisami glared at them before gripping her gun and holding on to the handle of the door, just as another knock came. She looked back at the other girls who also now held their guns in position as well.

With a shaky hand, she pulled down the handle and pushed open the door.

"Don't even dare do anything" Hisami hissed with a glare at the person standing there.

**xoxo**

"Do you know where we're going Sakura?" Naoko asked.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. I studied the map before we came here. I'm sure this is the right way"

"We have to hurry though, we don't have much time. The Kins probably have them by now"

**xoxo**

Eriol looked back at the girl with a shocked expression on his face and his hands held up in the air.

"Okay, I won't" he said with an amused smile.

"Oh…oh! H-Hiiragizawa!" she said in realization.

"Nice to see you too, Shiori" he replied with an eyebrow raised. "Next time you point a gun at someone, calm down and steady your arms" he said, running a hand through his hair while looking at her posture. "You might end up with a mistake if you get yourself too nervous"

Hisami turned pink but nodded at his advice.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked, looking at the rest of the girls behind her.

They merely grinned and nodded at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know, there isn't much and really isn't that worth the wait. But I promise that the next update will be better and faster.

By the way, thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter, I appreciate it!

For those people who mentioned that they want to join the C2 Community, I already invited some of you to join the staff. To those I haven't invited, it's either I didn't have any time to do so or I just missed it. I'll get around to checking it properly later!

For now…Ja ne!

**RaNe**


	34. IMPORTANT NOTE from the Author

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys!

This is about the current status of **Meant to be Wild**.

Okay, so...I know I'm officially the _worst _author ever. You might hate me now and I truly am sorry for putting off this story for a very long period of time.

I only just realized how long's it been! My last update to this story was last August 18, _**2006**_? And today, we're halfway into the year of** 2010**! BUT school is a priority after all. Thinking about it now, I actually graduated from high school back in 2006, and its been 4 years since then, which means? Yes, I have officially graduated from college too. Woo-hoo!

Soooo…now I have all the time in the world to continue where I left off. Or that is until I have to start reviewing for my license exams this coming September. But anyways, that's still months away and I intend to finish this story before then.

After I reread the previous chapters of this story- since I had forgotten after all these years -I'm somewhat in disbelief that I actually wrote what I have written back then. I've certainly matured a great deal over the past few years and somehow I can't imagine I even wrote some of the things I did in the previous chapters. I wanted to put this unfinished story behind me, with my not-so-good-a-writer past but...I can't. I made a promise ages ago that I'll never abandon this story.

Which brings us to the now.

I'll be updating this story until it ends regardless of the lack of attention (and reviews) from my old readers.

Also, to avoid any confusion or weird vibes for you readers, I'll continue writing in the same manner as I have in the old days. There are a lot of things I know are wrong now which I unfortunately wasn't aware of back then- like my errors in sentence construction and use of punctuation marks (yikes). But I'll just keep on going on with that manner of writing just so you won't get any odd feeling as if it's another person continuing this story. I just want the whole thing to keep flowing as if there hadn't been a four year gap in my writing.

Anyway, enough chit-chat.

This post is merely to inform you all that I will be posting the next chapter to **Meant to be Wild** _soon_ (sooner than four years at least) and you can count on it!

Writer's honor!

Much love,

**RaNe**


	35. Hatred with Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

It's been still a while but at least I didn't take 4 years to update this time.

But yes, this update came _years _later since chapter 33 and saying it like that, I _truly_ feel guilty.

I'll be constantly updating from now on until this story is done.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**"Hatred with Guilt"**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Naoko whispered. "We've been walking for ages and we haven't seen anyone at all"

"Hush Naoko, we'll get there in time. The main thing right now is to not get caught" Sakura whispered back as she entered another room. She was starting to get pissed off at their situation.

"I'll go contact the girls outside. I know this isn't an emergency, but I have a gut feeling something is going on that we don't know about"

Sakura nodded at her. "Just keep it short, we're inside the Kins territory, we might interfere their coverage and they might find us out" she had a bad feeling about making the call. When she was here before, she learned enough over the short period of time that the Kins aren't as half-assed as she thought, and that goes especially for the security they set up for this place.

"Got it" Tomoyo fondled around the small pack around her waist before taking out a small communicator and turning it on. "Aya?" she whispered into the tiny mic. "Aya, can you hear me?"

"Tomoyo?" came a muffled deep voice.

"Aya? You sound weird. Are you girls all right over there?"

"I leave you for a while and already you don't recognize my voice?"

"Huh?" she replied before looking up at the girls who merely shrugged. Her eyes then widened before looking down at the gadget. "Eriol?" she almost screamed before she was shushed by Sakura and Naoko.

"Bingo"

"Oh God, I'm so glad to hear your voice. Why are you there? Aren't you guys supposed to be here?"

"I'll explain everything later. We can't spend too much time talking, we picked up a weird signal from out here and its coming from inside the Kin's mansion. I'll explain to you the essentials so listen carefully"

"Hai"

"You and the girls got the wrong info., me and the guys weren't here to begin with. Now, the Kins got Mei Lin, Rika and Chiharu locked up in a room at the other side of the house. Syaoran, Takashi and Jay are over at their side while Mika and Aki are over there at yours. The guys don't know what's happening, they all think all of you are captured, so you better find them before you girls plan to do anything. Just be careful okay?"

"Got it"

"And Tomoyo…"

"Hai?"

"I love you"

Tomoyo smiled sadly, feeling guilty. "Hai, I love you too Eriol, and I'm sorry for all of this" she whispered back before cutting off the line immediately. She sighed before putting back the communicator in her waist pack. "The other girls just got caught and guys are here" she informed miserably.

"We're in deep shit" Sakura whispered, just thinking of how Syaoran is gonna kill her when they see each other later.

"You bet you are" a voice said from behind them.

The three girls all turned around, guns held steadily at the darkness behind them.

"Hey, hey…chill. It's just us" Mika said as he and Aki stepped forward.

"Oh God" Naoko whispered as she ran to hug him.

"Hey babe" he whispered into her hair.

"I'm so glad to see you"

"Me too"

"Uhmm…sorry to interrupt you guys but we have a situation here" Tomoyo pointed out.

"We know…we heard you" Aki spoke up, sounding dead serious.

Sakura looked at him, knowing he was furious about Rika and the others getting caught.

"Ok, let's not waste any more time. We have to find the rest of the guys and get out of here" she said before leading the group out of the room.

"But why the hell are you girls even here in the first place? Didn't we t-"

"Aki, we'll talk about this later alright?" Tomoyo interrupted him half guiltily.

He nodded in silence.

**xoxo**

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Chiharu screamed, making the chair they were balancing on wobble.

Rika tipped back and started moving her arms in circles to stay in balance.

"Chiharu! Stop moving!" she hissed.

Chiharu glared up at her while shifting her feet constantly.

"You try being down here and let's see how you'll like it!" she hissed back as she kicked another rat from climbing up the chair they were currently on.

"I'm almost done, just hold on for a bit"

Rika was currently balancing on Chiharu and the latter was standing on the chair at the corner of the rat-infested room.

"Are you two done yet?" Mei Lin called out from the other side of the room, trying to listen to anything going on outside.

"Almost" Rika whispered before a small 'pop' sounded and the red light by the camera in the room was gone. "Done"

"Thank God" Chiharu said as she Rika started lowering herself off of her.

"Good" Mei Lin said as she took out a piece of the communicator she had that the Kins broke earlier. "Let's hope this works. Where are the pieces?"

Rika held out the two thin wires that she got out of the camera.

"You better do it quick though, the Kins might pick up the signal"

Mei Lin nodded at her before turning to the device in her hands. "Let's hope this works first. They really didn't completely ruin it" Mei Lin twisted the wires Rika gave her and replaced the ones that were ruined in the communicator. Praying to God it'll work, she held the device to her ear. "Aya? Hello? Aya?" she tapped the device until a sound emanated from it. "Aya! Can you hear me?"

"Mei Lin! Are you guys all right?"

"We got locked in a fucking room back here"

"Mei Lin" came Eriol's voice.

"Eriol? What the hell are you doing back there?"

"No time to explain. Sakura and the others are all right with Aki and Mika. They're on their way to get you guys. Syaoran and the others are over at your side. We didn't bring communicators so they don't know the situation. Just sit tight and wait for the other girls to get to you"

"All right. Just so you know, those three bitch sisters are standing guard out our room"

"Got it" he said before turning off the communicator.

**xoxo**

"…_sit tight and wait for the other girls to get to you"_

"_All right. Just so you know, those three bitch sisters are standing guard out our room"_

"_Got it"_

"That was all we got" pointed out a man as he turned dials in front of him to adjust the frequency.

Another man nodded at him and turned around on his seat to look up at his boss. "Sir?"

"So other Wolf bitches are still loose in my territory" Tsuyoshi said with a smirk. "Connect me to the Nayumi sisters"

**xoxo**

"Where are we?" Naoko whispered through the silence.

Tomoyo, who was in front of her, merely shrugged. She was just as clueless as she was. The place was like a maze.

Sakura tapped Naoko's shoulder from behind and held a finger in front of her lips and pointed forward.

Tomoyo opened another door that led to a well-lit hallway. She stuck her head out a bit.

Big mistake.

Just as she did, a gunshot echoed in the hallway and hit the door right beside Tomoyo's head, making her jump and double back into the room and on the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit" she said as she immediately stood up and shut the door to lock it. "They're coming"

"Fuck" Mika hissed as he went started feeling around the walls. "Everyone, find a place to hide"

Everyone scrambled around the room.

"When I turn the lights on, shoot it all down"

Not waiting for a reply, he got hold of the switch on the wall and turned it on. The lights flashed. Mika scanned the room and shot down the camera by the corner before the others shot down the lights from where they hid. He got down and rolled towards the fire place just as the door was slammed open, lights spilling out from the hallway, lighting up the room in a corner.

"Tell Tsuyoshi we found those two Wolf bitches he was looking for" a man hissed to his companions.

One of the men nodded and did as he was told. The others slowly entered the guest room.

"Come out, come out girly" the man who gave the order spoke up in a sing-song voice.

"We saw you in here, might as well give yourself and your friend up" another voice spoke up as he tried to turn on the lights but to no avail.

"Yeah, we already have your three other friends in captive, Tsuyoshi only needs you two to finish his collection" said another voice.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" hissed the first voice from before.

The man who was ordered entered the room. "The boss says to hurry this up before Li and the other Wolves get here" he informed.

They all nodded and started raiding the room.

**xoxo**

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

'So they're only after me and Naoko' thought Tomoyo.

The room they were in was pretty huge, but she could hear the Kins getting nearer.

Tomoyo managed to nudge at Sakura, making the latter look at her.

Sakura gave her a questioning look, but Tomoyo merely smiled at her apologetically.

"Hey Kins!" said Tomoyo in a clear voice that brought silence into the room.

Sakura gave her an incredulous look. "Are you crazy?" she mouthed at her without a sound.

'Sorry Sakura, if I don't give myself in…they might find out you're actually alive' she thought as she adjusted herself in their hiding place. "Naoko and I will give ourselves up if you promise not to shoot and bring us to our friends"

The men laughed until one of them spoke up.

"Nice choice girly. We were ordered not to kill you but to do exactly as what you're asking us right now. Giving yourselves up would be the most convenient thing for all of us right now"

"All right then. Naoko?" she spoke up again. "We might as well go with them"

"Hai" came her friend's voice from somewhere across the room.

"When we meet up with Mika later, tell him I didn't have a choice but to take you along with me" Tomoyo added, intending that part for Mika, wherever he was hiding.

"Stop jabbering and hurry the fuck up you bitches!"

Tomoyo sighed and loosened her grip by her feet until she was left dangling by her arms. She and Sakura were actually holding on to the top of the four-poster bed. Dropping herself down on the bed, she slowly came down and walked over to the men. As did Naoko as she came out from the closet.

The Kins grinned at the girls before grabbing them by the arms and ridding them of the guns they had.

As the door slammed back shut, the rest waited a few good minutes before emerging from their hiding places.

Sakura dropped onto the bed, Mika slid down the fire place and Aki dropped from under the bed and rolled out.

"C'mon" Mika said darkly as he led the group after the Kins.

**xoxo**

"Where the hell are we now?"

"Ahh…I knew it was you the moment I heard your sissy voice" a voice laughed out.

Tomoyo's head snapped to the side and glared. "You!"

"I'm flattered you remember me" Kimi whispered, grabbing Tomoyo by the chin.

"I wish I didn't" Tomoyo hissed in her face and spat at her which was very unladylike. "Bitch"

As soon as the word came out of her mouth, Kimi slapped her hard, sending Tomoyo's face snapping to the side in the process.

"Fucker!" Kimi screamed with a disgusted voice, trying to wipe the spit from her face.

Tomoyo smirked.

This earned her a kick in the stomach from Kimi.

"Don't look too smug, bitch" Kimi said menacingly, watching contently as Tomoyo bent over in pain.

"Quit it Kimi, you can do that and more later" Katsumi told her. "Dump them in with the rest" Katsumi said pointing to the door behind her, ordering the men who were holding onto the two girls.

**xoxo**

"Someone's coming in" Chiharu whispered.

The two other girls nodded and positioned themselves beside the entrance. Holding up anything they could use to knock out the Kins as they stood on the chairs to avoid the rats.

As the doors swung open, they stood stock still as a voice interrupted their train of thought.

"I suggest you not do anything" Kyoumi's voice rang. "You wouldn't want us to hurt your other gal pals now would you?"

Mei Lin and Rika dropped what they were holding as Tomoyo and Naoko were pushed into the room hard, almost sending them falling onto the ground. The two new girls glared at the sisters by the door before shrieking and jumping onto the furniture.

The sisters laughed hard.

"Oh and you" Katsumi said, looking pointedly at Mei Lin. "Thanks for the info. We wouldn't have known that these two bitches were still stalking around here if you hadn't used that communicator. Be glad Tsuyoshi ordered us not to kill them. I can't say the same to those pals of yours outside though"

The sisters along with the other Kins laughed hard and menacingly, leaving the girls to glare at their retreating backs before the door shut close behind them.

Mei Lin jumped off the chair she was on shoving, throwing and kicking anything she can in the process.

"Fuck this…fuck them!" she hissed in frustration, taking the communicator and slamming it on the door with her fist, not caring for that moment that the rats were openly moving in on her.

"What the hell was that woman talking about?" Naoko asked, trying to avoid looking at the disgusting animals on the ground below them.

"We contacted Aya and asked for help" Rika spoke up in a sigh. "Guess the Kins tapped into our frequency and heard us"

"Hey, where's Sakura?"

"We gave ourselves up so she, Aki and Mika wouldn't get caught" Tomoyo informed, clutching her stomach.

"Are you alright 'Moyo?" Naoko asked worriedly, seeing how hard that blow was.

"I'll be fine" she said with a small smile before looking at the other girls in the room. "It's nothing, I just got a kick that's all, no big deal"

Everyone was unsure about that at the moment but took her word for it and nodded.

Rika then shifted, looking hopeful. "Is Aki all right? You saw them?"

"Yeah. This mission is a bust. We got the wrong info. Turns out they were never here in the first place. They just got here when they found out we were here looking for them"

"We're in deep shit" Mei Lin sighed, jumping back on one of the chairs and resting her face on her palms.

**xoxo**

"You guys go back in doing your rounds" Katsumi ordered the Kins who brought in Tomoyo and Naoko to them with a nod.

**xoxo**

Sakura looked around the corner, and immediately pulled back onto the wall. She looked over at the two guys and nodded over to the hallway to their right.

"They're in that door at the end of the hallway" she mouthed to Aki and Mika as she put the silencer on her gun.

The two men nodded and did the same.

Sakura nodded and took the first shot.

**xoxo**

"Shit!" one of the Kins shouted as his companion dropped to the floor. He hurriedly took out his cell phone until it was shot out of his grasp.

He looked up and raised his arms up as Aki held his gun in between his eyes.

**xoxo**

The three sisters snapped their heads to the side.

"Who was that?" Kyoumi said in a whisper.

"The boys must be here" Kimi said with a grin before taking out her cell and speed dialing their boss. "Hey, the Wolves are here"

Katsumi and Kyoumi both readied their guns.

**xoxo**

"Did you guys hear that?" Takashi whispered.

Syaoran and Jay nodded, slowly making their way down the hall, shooting down everything that moved that came in their path and every camera and every light they saw.

"It wasn't far from here, let's go" Syaoran replied in a whisper, leading the men to where the sound came from.

**xoxo**

Tsuyoshi glared at the monitors in front of him as screen after screen blacked out. He clearly saw Li and his crew creeping about his property just before every screen blacked out.

Replacing his cell into his pocket, he looked at his men, "Send the rest of my men in to where the Nayumi sisters are. Li is closing in on them"

**xoxo**

"Someone would have heard that" Mika whispered before shooting the lights.

"C'mon, lets hurry" Aki whispered back in reply, hustling down the dark hallway to where their last target laid down dead.

Mika and Sakura nodded, following Aki in a half-run down the hallway.

"I can't see a thing" Sakura said through the silence.

Just then a gunshot echoed in the silent hall and Sakura could swear the bullet hit just near her and collided on the wall she stuck herself onto.

Sakura shut her mouth almost immediately.

**xoxo**

"Kaye, what the fuck are you doing?" Katsumi hissed.

"Someone's there. I heard it. I may not see but I can bloody well hear" Kyoumi whispered darkly, trying hard to look through the dark hall.

Just then a light shown and pointed to the area where Kyoumi made her shot. Both sisters turned to their youngest sibling at her stupidity for turning on the flashlight but not before seeing the three people down the hallway.

Then all hell broke loose.

Gunshots fired non-stop in every direction.

Sakura pointed her gun just as the light came up and shot in that general direction, as did Mika and Aki.

Kimi dropped the flashlight and broke it as she dived into the room along with her sisters just across where the girls were locked in just when the Wolves opened fire.

"Fuck!" Kimi hissed.

"Are you fucking stupid? Why the hell did you turn that bloody flashlight on?" Katsumi screamed as she went over to pull the door to a close, wincing in pain in the process.

Kimi fell silent at her sister's scolding. It wasn't the smartest thing to do she admit but she also thought it would give them a slight advantage as well if they only got the first shot.

"Now our cover's blown you idiot!" Kyoumi hissed. Trying to calm down, she took out her cell.

"What're you doing?" Katsumi asked in a strained voice.

"Fighting in the dark is pointless now, I'll have Tsuyoshi switch on the emergency lights"

"Kat, are you alright?" Kimi asked, not liking the sound of her sister's voice. Something's wrong. "Kat?"

"I'm alright, one of their shots grazed my arm that's all" she lied, trying to keep her voice calm and assuring.

**xoxo**

Syaoran, Takashi and Jay took off in a run towards where the round of gunshots sounded just as red lights that lined the floor on the hallways shown, giving them now a dim view in every direction.

"Let's get moving, no point in being sneaky now, they know we're here" Syaoran ordered, moving fast down the hall but keeping his guns in front of him at the ready.

**xoxo**

"Did you hear that? The others must be here" Tomoyo said excitedly, but still keeping a sharp eye on the rats closest to the chair she was standing on.

**xoxo**

"Where'd they go?" Sakura whispered, pissed off at herself for not keeping her voice down earlier, now the Kins definitely know that they were there.

Both men shook their heads and slowly and cautiously moved forward. The red lights then had shown through the hallway, giving them a dim albeit better view.

"That must be where the girls are" Aki whispered, noting the door that was locked from the outside.

"There's another door across it" Mika pointed out. "The Kins from earlier must've taken cover in there."

"Those weren't ordinary Kins. We have to take care of them first. We can't risk taking out Tomoyo and the others before we deal with those girls." Sakura pointed out. "I fought with one of those girls before, and they're really good fighters" Sakura said in a serious tone.

"That we do" interrupted another voice just behind her, in a tone just as serious.

Sakura whipped around and met with a pair of very familiar eyes.

"Syaoran" Aki interrupted, taking both his and Sakura's attention. "The girls are in there" pointing to the door that had a couple of locks from the outside.

"We'll talk later" Syaoran said to Sakura curtly, still sounding very serious.

Sakura nodded with a sigh. "I'm sorry"

Syaoran gave a small nod before addressing the men. "As Sakura just said, if those Kins hiding in that room are as good as she says, we have to take care of them first, they're bound to have the keys as well. Aki, Mika and I will handle them. Sakura, Takashi, Jay, cover us from the hallway and watch out for more Kins that might come.

Everyone nodded at his instruction and moved in.

**xoxo**

Watching closely at the entrance, all three sisters silently watched as the door was fully pulled to an open but nobody was there.

"They're coming in" Kyoumi informed her sisters who were all positioning themselves in different areas of the dimly-lit room, guns readily aimed at the door.

From the outside, Mika nodded at Aki, both holding onto what Sakura saw as grenades, only a smaller. Takashi and Jay pulled her back just as both men pulled the rings and threw the grenades in different areas of the room before shutting the door to a close and jumping away for cover.

A few seconds later, the explosion erupted from the room, sending the door flying out of its hinges and colliding to the wall along with what looked like pieces of the furniture that were once intact in the room.

Taking advantage of the smoke and dust in the air, the three men walked into the room in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Did you like it? I hope you did. I'd feel awful if I lost my touch as a writer. I really do still have my passion for writing though, I can assure you. I have just been hella' busy for all this time that's why I haven't written updated in forever.

But for now I promise to update this story frequently until it ends.

I want to start a new story already, and I hope you'll read it as well when it comes up. I've had a lot of inspiration for the past few years that I haven't written. Hopefully I'll make a good story out of it.

I'll put up the next chapter in a few _days_ this time. For now, Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


	36. Change of Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Another update! As promised, I'm updating more frequently now.

I want to finish this story before I start a new one. I'm already making good progress with my new story, I hope you guys will enjoy it like you did with this story as well as **Forever in My Heart**.

By the way, I finished writing up the end to this story already. All I need to do is polish it all out and check for mistakes and all. But if you do spot a mistake or two (or more), please forgive me! I'm only human. Not to mention I'm hella' excited to wrap up this story.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**"Change of Plan"**

* * *

"Where the hell are my men?" Tsuyoshi demanded loudly, glaring at one of the monitors that just only blacked out.

The room the Nayumi sisters were in was fine a moment ago until that grenade blasted inside, taking the camera down as it did. He also felt the ground shake a little even if he was in a farther area from where the room was within the mansion.

"I'm sorry boss, the men are outside securing the area. There are Wolves out there trying to get in" one of his men informed. "We're trying to call in back-up now"

Tsuyoshi growled. "It'd be pointless if Li gets out of here alive! Send some of them back in there!"

"Boss! Boss! We have a problem!"

"What now?" Tsuyoshi snapped, displeased as one of his members interrupted the already unpleasant scene that was going on inside the room.

"We just got word that a larger number of people on cars and bikes are headed this way, some just arrived and already stationed outside. They're all from Li's crew. They're starting to surround the area and-"

Tsuyoshi slammed his fist on the table. "How long 'til the rest of the Wolves get here?"

**xoxo**

"That was rather easy" Aki whispered, seeing an unmoving body of a female on the ground by his feet. He bent down and checked her pulse. She was still alive.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister!" A female voice said from behind him.

Kimi held her gun firmly, aiming it at Aki's heart.

"Put the gun down" Mika said in a low voice behind her.

"Like hell I will" she spat as she took out another gun and pointed it to his heart as well.

"You heard him. Put the guns down" Syaoran's voice came up just as the smoke and dust started to subside, giving all of them a clear view.

Kimi whipped her head to the direction of the third man's voice.

"Now" Syaoran ordered more harshly all the while pulling onto her sister's hair with a gun pointed to the side of her head.

"I suggest you listen to him. He means business. So do I" Aki informed her, getting her attention as now too held his gun to Kyoumi's forehead. "If you don't want us to blow your…sister, is it?" Kimi glared hard at him. "Yes, if you don't want us to blow your sisters' brains out, do as we say"

"Don't think we'll go lightly on you just because you're a female. A kid no less" Mika put in.

Kimi glared even harder at him for this statement. She was no less a kid than their bitches locked up in the room across theirs. Looking back at Kyoumi's unconscious form and Katsumi's current state right now, she was pissed but very hesitantly complied. She dropped her guns and kicked it to the side.

"Good girl" Mika said, as he took both guns from the ground.

"Mika" Syaoran called as he threw the keys he took from the girl beside him in his direction.

Mika nodded and left the room.

"Don't even think about it" Syaoran warned as Kimi tried to make a move.

**xoxo**

"Someone's coming in" Chiharu, who was closest to the door, informed the other girls.

A few more minutes of cursing and clinking of keys outside the doorway, and finally it opened.

"Chiharu!" Takashi said in surprise that it was his girlfriend whom he first saw.

"Takashi!" Chiharu exclaimed in happiness at seeing him, so happy that she jumped into his arms making him lose his balance. "I'm so sorry, I promise to never do anything this stupid again! I'm so happy to see you!"

Hugging her to him tightly, Takashi smiled at the girl on top of him. "It's okay love, we'll talk about this later, for now, we gotta get you girls out of here"

Chiharu nodded and helped him up as the other girls hurriedly filed out the wretched room.

"C'mon, in here" Sakura motioned for the girls to follow her into the room where Syaoran and Aki were. "We have to have you guys ready for our way out of here"

When the girls entered the room, Jay and Takashi stood outside, standing guard as the girls got themselves equipped inside the room.

"You guys better hurry in there, it's taking a damn long time for the Kins to come to those girls' aid but I'm pretty damn sure they're coming" Jay informed them.

"Got it" Mika said with a nod as he handed the two guns he got from Kimi to Tomoyo. Two more guns strapped to his ankles under his pants, he gave to Naoko.

Kimi watched in silence as her guns were handed to the girl she detested most of all in the group. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm…what's with the look? Couldn't believe the tables have turned?" Tomoyo asked her in a mocking sweet voice. Kimi just kept on looking at her guns in the girl's hands.

"Watch it Tomoyo, those guns belong to her, she's a rather feisty one too" Mika informed her.

"These are hers? Even better" she replied, glaring at Kimi. "And yes, I do know she's a feisty one. But…" Tomoyo aimed one of the guns just above Kimi's knee and fired without hesitation. "Not anymore"

"Shit! Fuck you, you bitch!" Kimi screamed as she fell to the floor, gripping the wound.

"That's for what you did earlier. Touch me again, and you'll get it much worse" she said menacingly.

"Cool it Tomoyo" Syaoran said in a calm voice, noticing the girl beside him stirring, as did the other girl who looked exactly like the one beside him but who was beside Aki.

Syaoran and Aki immediately took out every weapon both girls had hidden under their clothes.

Tomoyo did the same and took all the other weapons Kimi had on her, which included a gun hidden under the back of her shirt, secured with her pants and a couple of knives as well.

"I'll get you for this" Kimi hissed as Tomoyo was about to stand back up.

"You can try" she hissed back with a smirk. She really hated this girl. Already badly wounded, on the floor without a weapon on her and she still acted like the bitch that she was.

Mei Lin went over to Aki's side and took all the weapons he got from Kyoumi and told him to tend to giving Rika the weapons she needed.

Pointing the gun to the girl's heart as she started to come around, Mei Lin deliberated in her head as to what she should do to her.

Kyoumi's vision started to clear up and unfortunately for her, the first person she saw is the first person she also wants to beat up, but can't, seeing the gun held firmly onto her chest. Her gun.

"Don't move. I'm trying to think of a good way to kill you" Mei Lin warned in a dark voice.

Kyoumi glared at her, and her eyes wandered over to the people in the room. The Wolves got them, and to make matters worse as she only just saw, Kimi was badly wounded, as was Katsumi who was still unconscious.

"Shit" she cursed under her breath.

"Shit is right" Mei Lin said to her with a smile.

**xoxo**

Eriol looked on at the equipment in front of him, monitoring Tomoyo, Syaoran and the rest of the gang. It really was hard not being able to communicate with them like how they usually do when on missions, and this mission was the most important of them all.

"Hiiragizawa-kun" Emi said, taking his attention away from the monitor.

All the colored dots were grouped in one room along with 3 white dots. Eriol wondered what the hell they were doing taking their time in there but luckily enough there weren't other white dots that were going their way. Most of them were spread out outside of the mansion and another group of white dots gathered in another area of the house, which Eriol guessed must be Tsuyoshi.

"What is it?"

"The rest of the Wolves have just arrived, they're surrounding the area right now, we're outnumbering the Kins 5 to 1" she informed him with a grin.

Eriol nodded at her and went back to the computer. Sure enough, more white dots are approaching and moving around the Kins' property, the trouble of it was that he couldn't identify which of the dots indicated a Kin or a Wolf.

Just then the monitors in front of him flickered until it suddenly blacked out, just as suddenly a new image greeted them.

"Shikou" Eriol hissed, seeing the face he wanted to punch the living day lights out of.

"Wolves" he greeted with a smirk. "Don't get too cocky yet. You might have us outnumbered in the outside, but don't forget, we have some very important people of yours within my mansion"

The camera then shifted to Tsuyoshi's side, showing the videos taken from their security cameras of the Syaoran and the rest of the guys just before it was destroyed each time.

"Now, if you don't want them dead, I advice you all to stop trying to break through my security and into my mansion. Don't think that this is a bluff. At this very moment, I have my men planting bombs around the mansion" the broadcast then showed Tsuyoshi's men who were, sure enough, hiding large packages around different areas inside the mansion.

Eriol stood up at this.

"Keep doing what you're doing and I might just blow everyone in here sky high. If I can't live to see Li die with my own hands, I very well don't care as long as I know he's dead, I'm still just as satisfied. You have been warned"

The monitor then flickered back.

"Emi, get me on the line with Syaoran! Now!"

**xoxo**

"Are all of you ready?" Syaoran asked, eyeing everyone in front of him.

They all nodded, gripping two guns in each hand with several other weapons about in their clothes.

"Good. Now, we'll be making our way out of here. Eriol and the others are outside securing this place. The rest of the Wolves we called in should be outside by now as well. Guys, the girls are our first priority, after we get them out we'll be heading back in to-"

"What do you mean you'll be heading back in?" Sakura interrupted, looking at him with furrowed brows.

Syaoran looked at her, face void of expression. "We have to get back in here, we didn't plan to end all this until 3 days from now…" all the girls looked at Syaoran at this.

'3 days?' they all thought in unison. This piece of information brought some realization to all of them that they really did get the wrong information in the first place.

"…but since as this would be a good enough opportunity to do so since as we are here right now, we might as well end things today. We're still just as prepared for it" Syaoran finished. All the guys nodded at this.

"B-But, we're here. You don't have to go through the trouble of taking us out there, we may as well help you while we're in here and get the job done faster that way" she reasoned out though she already knew his and the rest of the guys' response to this proposal.

"Sakura, you and the girls have been through enough. And yes that includes you Mei Lin" he added seeing his cousin try and interrupt him as well. "You have been of great help but let us finish this. Please?"

"But we-"

The sound of someone's cell then broke off whatever Sakura wanted to say.

"Hai?" Syaoran said, after flipping open his phone.

"Syaoran, let me make this quick although I know Shikou would've tapped this call already by now. We got a message from him just now. He's planted bombs all over the mansion, you have to get out of there fast. We can't move in any more, if we do he's gonna blow the place up with no second thoughts. He doesn't care if he dies as long as you go down with him"

Syaoran glared at the ground, hard.

"I gave order to the rest of the Wolves to move back and just standby just in case. We won't try anything until you, Sak- Sae, Tomoyo and the rest get outta there safely" Eriol inwardly sighed, hoping Tsuyoshi didn't catch his almost-mistake. He almost said Sakura's name aloud when Tsuyoshi's supposed to think she's dead. Letting him find out that she was alive after all and in this position will really get things out of hand even more than it already was.

Syaoran let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Eriol almost let his tongue slip. "Alright, we'll finish everything by ourselves from here, just wait for our return"

"Got it. And, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care in there, keep an eye out for one another, especially the girls" he said in a worried tone, thinking about all of them, especially Tomoyo. At this point, he's really regretting why he didn't go in there with the rest of them.

"Sure" he said in goodbye. "And Shikou" he added, knowing full well he was listening. "I'm gonna find you and kill you with my own hands. And I won't even bother leaving this place until I'm sure that you're as good as dead without as much as a single breath of air left in you" he said in the most menacing voice any of them in the room has ever heard him use.

"Was that Tsuyoshi?" Sakura inquired in a soft voice, seeing the deadly look on Syaoran's face.

"No" he said shortly, trying to keep his temper under control. "That was Eriol, I just left that last note knowing Shikou would be listening"

"It'd be a miracle for you to get out of here alive. We'll all make sure of that" Kyoumi spat.

A gunshot then erupted within the room, followed by a string of curse words.

**xoxo**

"Good" Tsuyoshi looked at the monitors that showed the scene taking place just outside his property. The Wolves outside were slowly backing away and just stood by just as his men started reentering the mansion. "Have some of the men ready the bazookas and the rest of the heavy artillery, attack the Wolves from within the property. They won't do anything knowing I have this" he ordered, looking down at the detonator in his hands.

"Hai" his men chorused.

"Sir! We just tapped into a phone call. It's from one of Wolves for Li" one of the Kins informed.

"Put them on speaker" he ordered curtly.

"…_to get out of there fast. We can't move in any more, if we do he's gonna blow the place up with no second thoughts. He doesn't care if he dies as long as you go down with him. I gave order to the rest of the Wolves to move back and just standby just in case. We won't try anything until you, Sak- Sae, Tomoyo and the rest get outta there safely" _

"_Alright, we'll finish everything by ourselves from here, just wait for our return"_

"_Got it. And, Syaoran?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Take care in there, keep an eye out for one another, especially the girls"_

"_Sure…and Shikou"_

Tsuyoshi raised a brow hearing Li address him.

"_I'm gonna find you and kill you with my own hands. And I won't even bother leaving this place until I'm sure that you're as good as dead without as much as a single breath of air left in you"_

"That's the end of it sir"

Tsuyoshi stared in front of him, with a smile on his face.

"Call some of the men, tell them to head over to where Li and his crew are and have them lead him and the rest of them over here. I'll be taking care of the Little Wolf myself" he said darkly.

**xoxo**

Kyoumi gripped her thigh in agony, looking at the new wound with the bullet under her skin. Seeing all the blood, she winced before turning to the cause of it.

Mei Lin held the gun still pointed at her. "Anything else you want to say?" she dared, glaring at Kyoumi.

When Kyoumi tried to say any more, Katsumi interrupted.

The gunshot was what made her fully awake, and good timing too.

"Kaye, shut it. You're not in the position to act superior" she hissed. She kept quiet all this time since it was the wisest choice at the moment. When she stirred from unconsciousness, she found herself without any weapons at all, even the knives she hid within her boots were gone. After seeing the number of Wolves in the room and just the three of them where two but in this case now the three of them were now badly injured, the situation didn't really look good at all for them at the moment. "Kim, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Kimi looked at her sister and managed a smirk. Her wounds hurt like hell and she started to lose feeling to her leg but there was no way she would give the Wolves the satisfaction to see her suffering.

"Shut up" Syaoran cut in, glaring all three of them one by one. "Be glad the girls didn't kill you as of yet. I would do the pleasure myself but I don't stoop so low as to kill girls especially in this kind of situation"

"We don't need your pity" Kyoumi retorted.

Mei Lin raised her gun, pointing it in between her eyes. "Who says we pity you? The guys are just giving us the opportunity to kill you for ourselves"

Before Kyoumi could say anything else, Syaoran interrupted.

"Alright, stop. We have to get moving. Eriol and the rest of the Wolves are standing by outside. They can't come any further or else Shikou will blow the mansion up into pieces. Unfortunately, you girls have to come with us and get the job done, I hate risking you all here but we need to finish this up as quickly as possible. Taking you girls out and coming back might take more time than we can risk to waste"

The guys looked at their respective partners, uneasy by this new change of plan but the girls looked positively happy about it.

"Just, please stick to the plan, stick to the guys, keep safe and try to get out of this place as soon as you get the chance all right?"

Everyone nodded at this. Now, more determined than ever to do their job quickly and the best as they could so they could go home, together.

"What do we do with them though?" Rika asked, eyeing Katsumi and her sisters with a glare.

"You know what to do" Syaoran answered but directed it to Mei Lin.

Mei Lin has been in charge of all the missions the Wolves have had in the past that involved taking out women. She knew exactly what to do.

"You guys go on out ahead, we'll follow" Mei Lin said with a nod to the guys in the room.

The men nodded and left the room, understanding her meaning.

**xoxo**

"Hai. We're heading there right now" he replied curtly.

"Keep them inside the mansion, the boss says just to lead them over to where we are. He wants to handle Li for himself"

"Hai"

**xoxo**

Syaoran and the others gathered outside the door to the room where the girls were taking care of business with the three sisters.

"Syaoran, are we really taking the girls with us?" Mika asked apprehensively. He didn't like the idea at all.

The other guys looked at Syaoran at this, all feeling the same way.

"We don't have a choice. We don't know when the bastard might trigger the bomb if we do anything. I'll make sure to kill him before he even tries to blow this place up" he said in a sure voice, thinking about Sakura as well. "You guys just stay together with the girls, Sakura and Tomoyo will be with me"

All the guys nodded just as a round of gunshots erupted from within the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter is rather short. You guys will understand as you continue the story by my next update.

Either way, I hope you still enjoyed reading!

For now, Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


	37. Separation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

We're nearing the end! I'm so excited!

I'm working on a new story right now, I'm having a great time writing it too. I'll be posting it up as soon as I finish this story.

I'll be putting the title and some of the details when I update this story by the last chapter. So don't miss it!

Anyway, moving on!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**"Separation"**

* * *

Before Syaoran got a chance to open the door, it swung open and all the girls ran out.

"What the hell happened?"

"Kins stationed outside attacked us from the windows before we can do anything" Sakura told him as she slammed the door to a close behind her while gripping her left arm.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, looking at the wound. He sighed in relief seeing it wasn't serious.

"Yeah, nothing major" she said with a reassuring smile before turning to the other girls. She was the last person out of there, the others must have been fine.

"We're all okay" Rika and the other girls said with a nod before urging the group to start walking.

"What happened to the sisters?" Aki asked.

"I think I managed to land a shot on one of them but just as I did, we were attacked" Mei Lin said irately.

"We'll take care of them later" Syaoran said before leading the group down the hallway.

**xoxo**

Katsumi eyed Sakura as the guys left, wondering if she was new. She never saw this girl with the dark hair before when hey last attacked the girls in the school, but she swore she looked familiar. She was hoping she would talk so at least may be could recognize the voice if it really is who she thought it was.

"What are you gonna do?" Kyoumi spat.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mei Lin shouted and took her shot.

Just as she fired, gunshots sounded from one side of the room followed by breaking glass. The Nayumi sisters ducked down as the rest of the girls ran for it towards the door.

Kimi growled watching them get away but couldn't do much. She didn't have a single gun on her and neither did her sisters. As the door slammed to a close, she turned to the windows.

"Stop it you mother fuckers! The Wolf bitches aren't here anymore! Now get in here!" she ordered in the loudest voice she can muster.

They were on the 3rd floor, the ropes the Kins somehow tied in floors higher, landed on the ground on the room just as the men landed inside, guns in hand.

"About time you fucking got here" Kimi hissed, grabbing the guns and other weapons one of the men handed her. She was muttering profanities before her head snapped to her sisters.

"Kaye, are you alright?" Katsumi asked who was now beside her twin sister while one of the Kins who gave her weapons tended to the wound on her arm.

"Yea, fine" she whispered out, gripping her hip where Mei Lin last shot landed. "I can still move, just stop the blood" she ordered the man who was also tending to her. "And hurry it up, I want to get that bitch who did this to me fast" she said darkly.

Katsumi nodded and stood up and winced as the bind on her arm was tightened. "Fuck" she hissed, glaring at the man darkly.

"Your wound is really serious, don't give me that look"

"Fuck off, if it were that serious I would've been dead by now!" she growled before turning to her sisters. "Can you both get up? Both of you are badly wounded on your legs"

Kimi stood up although easily than Kat thought she could but saw the pain flashing on her face. Kyoumi took more effort to stand up but she still managed.

"Are you sure you guys can fight like this?"

"Yes" both said in unison with an equally pissed off tone.

**xoxo**

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked Syaoran as she and the group continued following him but seeing no one at all.

Syaoran cursed under his breath before taking out his communicator and connecting to Eriol.

"Hai?"

"Eriol, I don't care if Shikou taps this conversation either, this place is huge, lead us to where he is"

"You're on the 3rd floor, just keep walking down that hall then take a left. Continue down the hall again and you'll reach a set of staircases. Tell the others to keep their communicators on, we'll lead you and warn you if Kins come your way"

Syaoran motioned the others to set-up their communicators although all the girls except Sakura had their communicators taken and destroyed when they got captured earlier.

**xoxo**

Tsuyoshi cursed as he listened-in on Syaoran and Eriol.

"Are the bazookas ready?" he asked one of his men who nodded back at him. "Li has a contact outside the mansion, probably one of the bigger cars like a van outside the mansion. They have some sort of technology giving them a heads up on our attacks. Take it out from inside the mansion, use the bazookas or any weapon we have for long-range"

**xoxo**

"Okay, continue for 2 flights, Shikou is on the 5th floor and- guys, there are around 20 Kins heading your way" Eriol hissed seeing the dots grouping and closing in on them from different directions. "Go down the hallway to you right, you'll get better cover from there"

"Got it" Syaoran replied before motioning for the group to follow him. "Hurry before they get here" just as he said those words, gunshots started firing. "Take cover!"

Everyone scrambled and ducked as gunshot after gunshot was fired their way in different directions. They all hid behind pillars, statues, anything they could find that could protect them.

"We can't just stay here" Syaoran cursed under her breath. Trying to think fast, he thought of the wisest thing to do. Everyone in their group were skilled, yes but he knew who were the most well-trained and capable to keep up with him especially when he neared Tsuyoshi. "Guys," he started into his communicator "Mika, Naoko, Takashi, Chiharu, can I leave you guys here to handle all this?"

Mika and Takashi's voices came up. "No problem" they said in unison. There were still a lot left but they had the upper hand at the moment.

"Go on ahead Syaoran, we'll cover for you. We'll find a way outta here once we're done here" Mika added, agreeing to the plan immediately knowing full well what Syaoran was thinking. Naoko and Chiharu were the least used to fighting compared to the other girls.

Covering the mic. to his communicator, Syaoran turned to Sakura beside him. "Sakura, I want you to stay with Mika and the others"

"No" Sakura said flatly, glaring at him.

"Look, I want y-"

"No" Sakura said again, this time more serious. "I'm not going anywhere and you know it, now lead the way and let's get going. We're wasting time"

Syaoran cursed before leading the rest of his group with them to the opposite direction, shooting men down along the way.

"Eriol, where to next?"

"You guys are in the opposite wing, Shikou's in the other side of the house, you aren't far, just- keep going d- -ke a right and you'll reach a- area- men- Shikou is-"

"Eriol? Eriol?" Syaoran's brows furrowed while he tapped his communicator looking over the guys and Sakura who all shook their heads at him.

Tomoyo looked at the exchange and was simply furious, she had no idea what was going on but she knew it wasn't good.

**xoxo**

"You guys are in the opposite wing, Shikou's in the other side of the house, you aren't far, just take a left and keep going down that hall, then take a left when you see a larger hallway then take a right and you'll reach a large vacant room that's full of pillars, beyond that there's a door that'll lead you to a small ballroom. Watch yourselves in that area, there are even more men in there, Shikou is just in the room beyond that" Eriol said into the communicator, analyzing the map before him on the monitors. "You got that Syaoran?"

Hearing no response, Eriol turned to the girls beside him. Emi and the others all shrugged, trying to find a glitch in the system.

"That's as far as you go" a new voice responded into Eriol's earpiece.

**xoxo**

"That's as far as you go" Sakura's head snapped over to Syaoran and the rest of the guys, it was Tsuyoshi and she was sure of it. "The two of you can stop now. Li, if you want to find me, you have to look for me yourself. As for you and the rest of the Wolves, you better scram" at this point Sakura knew he was addressing Eriol. Just as this was said, a large explosion sounded from outside the mansion and moved the shook the ground.

All of them looked over to the windows and saw a massive cloud of smoke coming not too far from them with flames at its base.

Syaoran was cursing non-stop until his cell rang. "Eriol?" he demanded.

"Present!" his usual cheery voice came.

"Mother fucker!" Syaoran hissed. He hated it when he kids around at wrong times but he can't help but sigh in relief at hearing his voice.

"Sorry about that. Shikou managed to hack into the program and intercept the communicators. I doubt he could do the same with the cell phones though. But I'm pretty sure he can tap into this call. Anyway, he's attacking us from inside the mansion and we can't really do anything with you guys still in there. You guys have to take it from there. You're not too far away from him, like I said; when you reach that large vacant room full of pillars, there's a door, just go into that small ballroom and the room beyond that, he's there. Just watch out, though, the rooms are full of his men"

"Alright, talk to you later"

Syaoran looked over at the group behind him. "Eriol's okay, Shikou's attacking everyone outside. We have to finish this up quick. They can't do anything while we're in here"

**xoxo**

"Hiiragizawa-kun" Ayumi said, getting his attention after he pocketed his cell. "Are you alright?" she inquired, eyeing the massive burn on his left shoulder.

"I'm fine. Get the some of the people here and tell them to tend to those who got hurt from the explosion" he ordered.

Ayumi nodded and went off.

Eriol looked around the mayhem below him, glaring at all the dead bodies and the wrecked and burnt vehicles. They were occupying an abandoned building not too far away, they still had a full view of the mansion except now they were hidden from view.

"Aaahh…fuck!" Eriol cursed at the searing pain that came on his skin. He turned and saw Ren tending to the wound on his shoulder.

"The sooner you let me treat you the sooner I can tend to the others" Ren said without looking at him.

"Fine"

**xoxo**

"Boss! The Wolves are moving out!" one of his men announced triumphantly after getting off the phone to one of the men stationed outside the mansion.

Tsuyoshi nodded but wasn't entirely convinced. He knew better than to believe that the Wolves would just back out and leave the head of their gang behind in enemy territory.

"Tell the Kins stationed outside to keep an eye out in case they try anything" he instructed before turning to the monitors that showed the way to where he was at the moment. Another monitor blacked out just after it showed a Syaoran's group walking pass it. "They're getting close. Tell the men outside to get ready. Li and his group will be here any moment. Kill every Wolf they see, but leave Li to me" he said in a final tone before leaving the room to one of the adjoining ones.

**xoxo**

"This isn't right, why haven't we seen anyone at all?" Rika whispered through the silence as Syaoran shot yet another camera off the corner of the hallway.

"Shikou's men are in this floor, they're gathered in the room we're looking for. Just keep your eyes open" Syaoran whispered back at them.

"I hope Naoko and the others are okay" Tomoyo whispered.

"I'm sure they are" Sakura told her with a smile, holding her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Tomoyo smiled back at her and nodded.

"Ssshhhh…" Syaoran said from the front as he led the group to a larger hallway. The furniture was getting fancier, and in his opinion, it had to mean that Tsuyoshi's quarters were closer. His thoughts were confirmed as one of the doors opened and 10 or so men filed out.

Everyone turned when the door opened and started firing while heading for cover behind the pillars which were stationed decoratively in the room.

Jay nodded over to Aki and took out the grenades they used earlier and threw it over to where the Kins were. As it exploded the guys started forward, covering the girls as they shot down Kin after Kin.

**xoxo**

"Who the hell are you?" Eriol asked, looking at the man before him suspiciously.

"My name is Toruki Soma" the older man introduced, taking off his hat.

Eriol nodded his head while still eyeing him and his companions suspiciously. "What can I do for you?"

"I believe it's the other way around, Hiiragizawa-kun" he said in a monotonous tone. "We're part of the police a-"

Eriol stood up abruptly, cutting him off of his speech. "Get out" he ordered firmly.

"Please calm yourself Hiiragizawa-kun. We have no intention what so ever to arrest you"

"Huh…you'll fail even if you tried" Eriol snorted rudely now openly glaring at him. He had nothing personal against the police but whenever they did get involved, it only meant more trouble for them.

"Yes, well, in this case we have no interest what so ever with the Wolves business. Most especially, we have no interest with Mr. Li's business" Mr. Toruki supplied.

"Then what are you here for?" Eriol furrowed his brows. This man was taking his sweet time explaining and it greatly irritated him.

"Our interests are on Ms. Kinomoto"

"Sakura?"

"The very one" he said with a nod.

"She's dead" Eriol lied. That is after all what they posted on the news.

"I believe otherwise Hiiragizawa-kun. We for a fact know that she is very much alive and inside the mansion along with your group"

"Who are you?" Eriol asked now more curious than ever.

"We were the ones who saved her"

**xoxo**

"Are you all right?" Aki asked Rika worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch" she told him with a smile. Aki didn't look convinced. Rika saved him just now and he felt bad to the core. "Don't worry yourself Aki, I'm fine, really"

"You saved me, you shouldn't have done that"

"I saved us. The guy was aiming for either of us. So don't feel so guilty"

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked yet again, looking at the wound on her arm.

The group walked through the dead bodies in the room and headed towards the door they came in from.

Rika gave him a peck on the lips before pulling him with her towards the rest of the group.

"Look" Syaoran said addressing the group and eyeing each one of them. "I don't know what's going to happen when we get through this door. I'll be going straight for Shikou, no one else follow me" he said this while looking pointedly at Sakura. "I'll deal with him myself. The soonest you can get out of here, the better. Once you find a way out of here, you all go. Don't wait up for me"

Sakura was about to say something about this until Syaoran pulled her to him for a short but passionate kiss. "I need your word on this Sakura" he said in a soft voice.

Sakura's eyes started to water. How the hell could he expect her to promise something like that? Leave him behind? Yeah right.

"Sakura" Syaoran said, getting her attention.

She gave him a firm nod at this.

"Good" he said before giving her one last kiss.

**xoxo**

"C'mon, let's go!" Mika called out by the staircase.

Naoko and Takashi, who was carrying Chiharu in his arms, ran in his direction, avoiding all the dead bodies as they did.

"Honestly Tak, put me down. It doesn't hurt that much, I can still walk by myself" Chiharu insisted to her stubborn boyfriend.

Takashi didn't say a word instead just glared at her.

Chiharu sighed in defeat, instead reloaded her guns in case they might see some unwanted company on their way out.

"Are you sure we have to leave them behind Mika?" Naoko asked as Mika led them down the stairs.

"The lesser people in here to save, the better" he reasoned. "Besides, Chiharu is hurt, we have to get her to a doctor"

**xoxo**

"On the count of three" Syaoran whispered.

"One" Jay said with a nod, holding up his guns.

"Two" Aki continued, doing the same.

"Thr-"

"Two's enough" a female voice interrupted, coming from where they entered earlier.

Turning around to see the new arrival, Syaoran and the others just had enough time to jump out of the way and behind a pillar as they threw a grenade in their area.

"Move!" he shouted as he ducked out behind one of the pillars, grabbing Sakura and Tomoyo with him.

As the explosion erupted from behind them, a few of the pillars came down with it.

Syaoran looked through the wreck and saw the others taking cover as they did. The size of the grenade also managed to create a massive hole on the ground behind them. He glared at the figures standing at the end of the room. It was the three sisters they failed to get rid of earlier with a few men with them.

"Fuck" he muttered, glaring at them.

"Sakura" Tomoyo said, nodding in her direction.

Sakura nodded back at her before turning to Syaoran.

"We'll take care of them" Sakura saw him hesitate at that and held her finger on his lips. "Syaoran, they're already badly hurt from earlier, and they only have a few guys with them too. You know we can handle them easily"

Syaoran didn't like leaving her here but knew it was the truth and probably the best choice. It'll be better leaving her here than taking her to the next room where more men with Tsuyoshi were waiting.

He nodded at her. "Once you finish up here, you girls find a way out. Don't come after us" he told her, not waiting for an answer. He turned to his sides and motioned for Jay and Aki to head out to the door they intended to enter earlier.

**xoxo**

Katsumi saw the familiar figures and fired as the guys jumped out of the pillars and made a run towards the door that lead to Tsuyoshi's quarters.

"Fuck it" Katsumi hissed as the door slammed to close, which was closely followed by unending sounds of gunshots.

Just as she made her way in the same direction, a gunshot fired in her direction. She stopped and took cover behind one of the pillars as did her sisters and the men they had with them.

"We're your targets today bitch" Mei Lin called out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind.

Kyoumi glared on the ground at hearing her voice knowing full well it was the bitch who gave her the wounds she had now. 'I'm going to fucking make you cry' she thought menacingly.

Kimi took the ring off another grenade and threw it out towards them.

Rika saw the grenade as it flew in the air and jumped out of the way behind another pillar. When it blew up, it made another hole on the ground and took down a few more pillars. When the structures crumbled, it took along the ceiling above with it.

Now there was a huge hole on the roof.

"That's enough Kim" Katsumi told her seeing the destruction it made this time. "Any more of those and we'll have the whole side of the mansion crumbling and taking us with it"

**xoxo**

Taking opportunity of all the smoke and dust in the air, both Mei Lin and Rika found their way towards where Sakura and Tomoyo were.

"The three of them are still alive, I saw them" Mei Lin told them, scowling darkly. "I'm taking out one of those twins, the one I shot earlier, I'm finishing her off"

"I'll take the youngest" Tomoyo said and couldn't be happier at the thought of killing Kimi.

"I'll take the other twin, I owe her a fight"

"As do I" Rika told Sakura. "Sakura, you can't have them notice you, they might find out you're alive. What if things don't go as we want them to and she ends up telling their boss? I'll take care of her. You can get rid of the men with them"

Sakura sighed but nodded, getting her point.

"Try not to get shot" Mei Lin told them before rolling to the next pillar closest to them.

Sakura peeked out from her spot and trying to get a good shot, but there were still pillars standing that made perfect shields for all of them. "We won't be getting anywhere in this case" she whispered to herself, trying to think of something.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How is it? Please leave a review! If you spot some mistakes in spelling or something, please try not to mind it. I suck at proof reading my own work actually. I'm so lazy! Gah. Don't hate me. I just want to update the chapters sooner so I can officially finish this story, that's all. Forgive my excitement.

I would also like to thank those who left reviews for my previous chapters. I didn't really expect my old readers from my last update 4 years ago before I was on hiatus to come back, but I thank those who did and my new readers as well! Thank you for the reviews as well as for adding me in your favorites and alerts list. Also to those who took the time to actually send me a private message just to talk to me regarding my stories!

Let's end it here for now.

Again, I hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


	38. One on One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**"One on One"**

* * *

Aki aimed his shot in between the man's eyes before leaning back on the wall panting.

"You alright?" Jay asked as he pushed himself off the wall, trying to steady his breathing.

Aki smirked at him in return.

There weren't much Kins in the room as they expected when they came in, but they were still outnumbered. That didn't stop them from winning over them though. But not without wounds.

His smirk faltered as he placed pressure on the wound on the right side of his torso. He had another wound on his left leg but it wasn't as painful as the one he was holding on to.

Jay saw him and walked over to him in a poorly-concealed limp.

"I'm fine" Aki insisted as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around his left leg. "You better cover that up too, you're bleeding like hell" he said nodding at Jay's leg.

"You're doing much worse than me" he replied, looking at the wound Aki's holding onto by his torso.

"Hold up your shirt Aki" Syaoran ordered as he approached him, holding onto a shirt he got from one of the dead Kins on the floor. He ripped the shirts a couple of times and started circling it around his friend's torso and tying it as tightly as he can, making Aki curse at the pain.

"You're a monster" he retorted at Syaoran who looked like he didn't suffer from any wound at all.

Syaoran smirked at this before he took Jay's handkerchief and tied it on the wound on the man's leg.

"My wounds aren't as bad as yours that's all" he said before tossing his guns on the ground and helping himself to the guns the Kins owned which were more loaded than theirs. Aki and Jay did the same before the three made their way to the door at the end of the room.

Jay looked at Syaoran from the back suspiciously, seeing a large stain of blood on the right side of his stomach. He turned to Aki, who also looked like he saw it.

"Syaoran, you have blood on your shirt" Jay said casually.

"That's from the last guy I killed. I tried to force him into telling me where Shikou was" he answered shortly without even so much as a glance at which stain they were talking about.

Both men shook their head at him. He really was stubborn.

**xoxo**

"Let's move in" Kimi told her sisters after another pillar fell and this time, flattening one their men who was taking cover behind it. "All these pillars are unstable and they figured that out"

Katsumi nodded at her and turned to her twin sister. "Are you alright enough to fight?" she asked unsurely but already knew her reply.

"Fuck yeah" Kyoumi said with a murderous look in her eyes.

Katsumi smirked at her before taking aim at the large cracked areas of the pillars left standing in their opposite end. The pillars started to crack down further before crumbling. The fall caused the ground to shake, making the pillars they were hiding behind start to crumble as well.

As it did, they jumped out of their hiding place spotting their targets as they did and started firing.

**xoxo**

"Where is he?" Syaoran growled at the men inside the room which were full of monitors and such. It looked like a security room.

The men in front of him had their hands in the air but kept their mouths shut.

Syaoran eyed the man who seemed like he was the head of the Kins security and pointed his gun at him. "Speak" he ordered harshly.

His mouth was still shut tight.

"Aki" just as Syaoran said his name, a gunshot erupted and one of the men in the room fell on the floor, dead with a bullet stuck in between his eyes. "Still not talking?" he asked the man darkly.

"Th-That door" he stuttered out, pointing to one of the doors opposite the one they used in coming in.

"Where does it lead?"

"The weapons room" he muttered out.

Keeping his gun firmly pointed to his heart. Syaoran looked over the man's shoulder and at all the monitors in the room. Some screens were off, and he guessed that they were the cause of that. But there were still a lot of screens on left regardless.

"Show me" Syaoran ordered before grabbing him and pulling him onto the chair ruthlessly. "Cameras to your weapons room, turn it on"

The man gulped and did as he was told, making 6 of the screens change its images to a large room that had different sorts of weaponry and explosives inside. But no Tsuyoshi.

Syaoran help his gun at the back of his head.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he hissed into his ear, making him gulp even more. "Where…is…he?" he ordered out, word for word. Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Jay and nodded at him.

Two more gunshots erupted, and two more bodies fell to the floor.

"He's through that other door!" One of the men spoke up abruptly, pointing to the door beside the one being pointed to him earlier. "It'll lead you up the roof" he muttered, half irritated and half scared.

"You heard him. Turn the cameras to the roof on" Syaoran ordered.

The man in front of him glared at the man who was stupid enough to reveal their boss' whereabouts.

After clicking around, 10 screens switched to the roof which was all shaped triangularly and another 8 screens switched to a large area of a flat ground in the middle. Surely enough, 2 of the screens shown that Tsuyoshi really was on the roof with the flat surface, and he was up there talking with a woman while he was readying his guns.

"Who's that?" Syaoran said, pointing to the woman who was with him.

"A slut he's really fond of" the man retorted seeing Saori. He really wasn't fond of the woman, she always acted like she had authority over the rest of them when she was just one of Tsuyoshi's women albeit his favorite.

Syaoran turned to the other monitors and just saw Mika, Naoko and Takashi who was carrying Chiharu in his arms, walk past one of them.

"Aki, Jay, you guys stay and keep an eye on things from here. I'll go on ahead and take care of Shikou myself. Don't come after me. If you find a way to monitor the girls from here, or find a quick way out, or even find the bombs from here, do that as well"

Both men didn't like leaving him to do this on his own especially when they knew he was badly injured.

"Hai" they said in unison. When Syaoran made his way towards the door, Aki and Jay shot down every Kin in the room except the one who actually told them the truth of Tsuyoshi's location.

As the door to the roof closed, Aki sat on the chair at the head of the table with all the monitors. "You, give me a hand with this" he ordered, looking at the last of the Kins in the room.

Jay pulled him and sat him beside Aki, still holding up his gun to the man's head.

**xoxo**

Sakura looked at the girl in front of her. She had long killed the men who accompanied the sisters and the other girls were preoccupied with the three of them. She on the other hand now faced a new and unexpected opponent.

'Sairi?' she thought in shock.

The girl in front of her didn't hold a gun, and Sakura replaced hers in her holsters. It was pointless anyway since she has run out of bullets.

Sakura looked over to Rika who was nearby and battling it out with one of the twins without her guns as well.

"I'm your target" Sairi called out to her, a knife in hand.

Sakura glared at her and readied herself in a stance.

As soon as she did, Sairi came her way in a series of flips before landing on right in front of her. Sakura blocked her kick with her arms, caught off guard at the girl's speed.

"Fuck" Sakura hissed, sliding across the ground on her knees.

Sairi smirked at her and flipped her knife around. "Don't take me lightly just because we're about the same age. I'm far better than you think I am"

Sakura looked at her. It was obvious that she took the girl for granted the last time they were together. No wonder Tsuyoshi was confident to leave Sairi as her only companion on her last mission as a Kin. This girl's not as innocent as she thought. And Sakura had wondered before why the girl in front of her was so close to the sisters, now she knew, she seemed to be just as good as them.

"Stop staring at me and try to land shot" Sairi hissed mockingly, eyeing Sakura's every move.

Sakura smirked at her and ran towards the girl, her fist missing her by mere inches as she dodged. Every punch and kick she tried to land on her she missed. It was obvious she was far better at martial arts than she was, the girl's agility was impeccable. Landing behind her, Sakura spotted the large piece of one of the broken pillars beside her. Grabbing it and turning swiftly, she aimed it over Sairi's head and sent it across the side of her head as hard as she could just as she swiped her knife across Sakura's torso.

"Shit" Sakura hissed, staggering back as the blade sliced through her clothes. She looked up and saw Sairi thrown back across her but she was still conscious enough to try and stand.

"You cheat!" Sairi called out in a hoarse voice with blood by her lips. Spitting it out, she slowly stood up, knife still in hand.

Sakura also stood up, wincing as she did. The knife cut through her clothes and reached her skin after all. "You have a weapon, it's only fair that I do too"

Sairi glared hard at her, finding her voice to be very familiar. Gripping the side of her head which was throbbing in pain, she made her way towards Sakura, eyes locked on her. Close enough to hit, she raised her knife and swiped again but missing.

Sakura moved out of the way and gripped hard on her wrist.

"Drop it" she hissed at the girl.

"Not until you drop yours" Sairi hissed back as she used her other hand to grab a firm hold on to Sakura's wig. She pulled it off her just as Sakura twisted her wrist and took the knife. Throwing the wig behind her, Sairi looked at the girl in front of her as her honey-colored hair came tumbling down behind her back. "I knew it" she said, glaring hard at Sakura as she kicked herself out of her reach.

Sakura stumbled back and gripped onto her stomach. She kicked the exact area where she swiped her knife earlier and it hurt like hell.

Sairi rolled across the floor and immediately pushed herself off of it and took out the gun she hid secured on the back of her pants.

Holding onto her stomach, Sakura tried to stand up while looking at the girl who had her gun pointed straight at her.

"You dared to come back here?" she asked, almost laughing at the ludicrousness of the situation. "You betrayed us and you dared to come back _here_ and fight _me_?"

Sakura spit out blood before she came to a full stand, still holding her gaze onto the gun.

**xoxo**

"Come out of there you bitch!" Kimi spat, holding her guns up around the ground at the area Tomoyo was currently crouching on.

Tomoyo immediately reloaded her guns before taking several shots that made Kimi jump out of the way and towards the ground as well. They're not getting anywhere with guns, whoever runs out of ammo first will obviously be at the losing end and Tomoyo hoped it wouldn't be here but this was her last round. All she had left was a bunch of the small grenades the boys gave her and it was too risky to use in the already wrecked room.

She looked over to Rika who was already in hand-in-hand combat with one of the twins where as Mei Lin was in the same position as she was, waiting for the first one to run out of bullets.

Before she was about to take a few shots at her target yet again, she spotted Sakura not too far from her. Her wig was off and she looked like she could barely stand. Her gaze fell on the girl who was across gun held gun straight in front of her and at Sakura.

Tomoyo looked around her in a panic at what to do. She had her own predicament but Sakura's position was much worse.

She could use the grenades, neither Rika or Mei Lin would probably get hurt since they were the farthest from them but Sakura and probably her as will surely get hit.

"Damn it" she whispered out. "Alright, calm down Tomoyo" she told herself in a low voice, trying to steady her breathing. Standing up, Tomoyo took her shot at Kimi at the same time Kimi tried to shoot her.

Kimi jumped out of the way and saw Tomoyo change her target. She whipped around and saw Sairi at the end of Tomoyo's aim.

"Sairi!" Kimi called out just in time Tomoyo took her shot. She turned to Tomoyo and fired towards her as well.

**xoxo**

Sakura fell to the ground just as the gun shots fired. She looked up and frantically looked around her. Tomoyo was gone, Sairi was on the ground and she saw one of the sisters heading to where they were. Pushing herself up with all she's got, Sakura ran low and towards Sairi and grabbed her gun before jumping behind a fallen pillar.

"Sairi!" she heard one of the sisters call out. "Are you all right?" she asked, turning the girl over on her back.

Sairi didn't reply a word, instead blood ran down to her chin from her mouth and a large blood stain was seen through the hole on her shirt in the middle of her stomach.

"Fuck this!" Kimi screamed, tears streaming down her face which landed on her dead friend's body. She took out her guns and left in a fast pace to where she new Sairi's killer was hiding.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo gripped on her right arm where the bullet landed. She could see it inside her arm and it hurt like hell. She winced as she held on to it, willing the blood to stop from seeping out.

"Shit" she hissed, the pain was excruciating.

Then a gunshot sounded and bounced of the broken pillar piece she was leaning on.

Tomoyo screamed and threw herself flat on the floor. She couldn't move the fingers on her right hand at all, the entire arm was numb.

"You killed one of my closest friends you bitch!" Kimi called out not too far from her but she could hear her coming her way. "You'll pay for this!"

Trying to crawl from the spot she was on, Tomoyo pushed her body as fast as she could and towards a more well-hidden spot.

"There you are"

Tomoyo's head snapped up and saw Kimi standing on the broken pillar beside her, gun pointing right at her.

"I'lll make you suffer for what you've done!" she yelled at her.

Thinking of nothing else, Tomoyo kicked her by the ankles, sending her falling beside Tomoyo as she her gun fired towards the air before it slid out of her reach.

Kimi growled and punched her on the stomach several times until Tomoyo managed to kick the side of her head. Watching her crawl away from her reach, Kimi pulled out a knife hidden by her ankle and dug it deep into Tomoyo's right leg letting the girl scream out in pain. Taking her chance, Kimi turned Tomoyo over and pounced right on top of her.

"Die" Kimi hissed darkly, taking out another knife from her other ankle.

**xoxo**

"Why don't you die already?" Katsumi spat.

Rika spit out blood as she tried to get up. "You first" she hissed starting to get tired from all the punches and kicks she had to make and block.

"No thank you" she hissed back.

Rika growled as she charged yet again.

Katsumi blocked each of her blows but realized she was slowly pushed towards the hole on the ground behind her. Holding her ground, she blocked Rika's last kick and took hold of her ankle lifted her in the air before slamming her hard on the on her back.

Rika cursed at the pain that shot through her entire body, trying her hardest to ignore it for the time being. Trying to pull herself up, she managed to stand up.

"Now die" Katsumi said calmly, swinging the piece of wood she took from the many broken pieces of wood and rock lying everywhere.

It hit Rika right on the side of her head, sending her falling down the hole.

**xoxo**

Spotting Rika and one of the twins fighting not too far from them, Mei Lin back flipped her way towards the hole on the ground and the roof was with Kyoumi's constant shooting aimed at her.

Kyoumi tried to keep up with her but it was hard with all the wounds she already had. She cursed at herself for her disadvantage at being unable to move. Although she was sure she landed a lot of shots on the girl she was aiming for, she knew it wasn't enough if she was still able to move like how she was doing at the moment.

Mei Lin landed firmly beside the hole just as she saw Rika fall down into it. Eyes wide, she turned towards her direction.

"Stop right where you are" Kyoumi hissed, her breathing short. She pointed her gun straight at Mei Lin's head. "Turn around"

Doing as she was told, Mei Lin turned towards the girl she thought wouldn't catch up to her in such a short time. She underestimated her because of the wounds she had.

"Fuck me" she whispered to herself, her guns still in her hands beside her.

Kyoumi saw her grip on her guns tighten. "Throw those away"

Mei Lin looked down the hole behind her.

"Do as I say!" Kyoumi screamed.

Glaring at the girl in front of her, Mei Lin did as she was told and tossed the guns down the hole.

"Now it's my turn" Kyoumi hissed with a manic grin on her face. "I'll make you suffer even more bitch"

Not waiting for any sort of response, Kyoumi aimed and shot Mei Lin on the exact same spot she made on her earlier.

Mei Lin fell to the ground gripping her thigh.

"Feels like hell huh?" Kyoumi mocked. "Don't worry, I'll make your death slow but as painful as possible" she said before aiming Mei Lin's hip where Mei Lin gave her the 2nd wound.

Mei Lin glared at her, shutting her eyes to a close just as a gunshot echoed inside the room.

**xoxo**

"Good idea" Sakura whispered from their side before she shot the girl twice on the chest.

Sakura walked over to both girls before falling onto their side and pushing the dead girl off her best friend.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?" she said, pulling her head onto her lap.

Tears started forming in Tomoyo's eyes as she saw Sakura. "Oh my God Sakura" she cried out, tears falling down her pretty face. "I-I thought I was going to die! Thank you" she said, sounding scared to the bone.

"I should be telling you that" Sakura told her, managing a smile. "I would've been dead first if you hadn't shot that other girl"

**xoxo**

Katsumi dropped the piece of wood on the ground and let out a deep breath. She looked up to see her twin sister on the opposite side with things under control having just shot the girl on the leg.

Smirking at her sister's spunk, she walked over towards where the red-head she was fighting fell. She inched towards the edge, made sure it was stable before she peeked down.

"Like I said, you first" Rika said menacingly.

The bullet hit the girl right in the middle of her forehead. As the girl fell forward, Rika held on tight onto the bar she had been gripping all this time. She hardly had any strength left to hold, she couldn't manage to swing herself back up.

**xoxo**

"No" Kyoumi said in a whisper, as she saw the bullet hit her twin sister. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed hysterically watching as her body fell into the hole.

Mei Lin took the opportunity and slipped out the gun she kept secured in her pants behind her. She immediately took her shot and aimed it at Kyoumi's hand that held the gun.

Kyoumi looked up at the girl in front of her.

"Unlike you, I won't make the same mistake again of giving someone a slow death" she told her curtly before repeatedly shooting the girl on the chest until her gun starting clicking from running out of bullets.

This time, Mei Lin was sure she was dead.

Sighing, she crawled towards the edge of the hole.

"Rika! Are you all right down there?" she called out to the girl who was still dangling in the air, holding onto the piece of the bar that's responsible for holding up the floor below them.

"I'm fine! But I can't hold on for much longer!" she called back. "A-And thanks for the gun by the way!" she added, making Mei Lin smirk. It was lucky enough she tossed her guns behind her back earlier in the right direction.

"No problem, just try to hold on! I'll find a way to get to y-"

Mei Lin stopped, hearing a loud rumbling sound from the outside, until a large light was aimed at the hole from the roof.

**xoxo**

"What happened?" Eriol asked, watching as a few of the Wolves entered the building carrying an unconscious Mika and Naoko with Takashi following them carrying an unconscious Chiharu.

"We were attacked by Kins stationed outside the mansion when we made our way out" Takashi replied as he rest Chiharu onto a stretcher before she was taken to a room which was already set up like a hospital's emergency room.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked, eyeing him for any injuries.

Takashi nodded watching the people inside the hospital-like room move around in a hustle at the new arrivals.

"They'll be fine" Eriol said, patting him on the back. "I'm going in to get the others, you wanna come?"

"Syaoran said not to go back in there. The place might blow up" he pointed out although he already did think about going back once he got Chiharu to safety.

"Some of the guys are going in regardless of Syaoran's orders" Eriol said, pointing to the unfamiliar men behind him. "They're Sakura's family's defense force. They intend to go in there to get Sakura even if they have to fight us for permission. And I'd rather not lose any more men unnecessarily"

Takashi looked over Eriol's shoulder. The men behind him seemed suspicious in his opinion and then he saw a few of them had police badges. He looked back at Eriol as if he were crazy.

"Some of them are in the police, which is why the Kinomoto's have part control of the police. Remember what Fujitaka-san told us before?"

Nodding his head in understanding, Takashi tried to relax. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So…what did you guys think? I hope you liked it!

And please check out my other story, although it's only a one-shot, titled **A New Day with You**.

Also, I'll be uploading my new story soon titled: **Key to Happiness** maybe tomorrow or within the next few days, please keep an eye out for it! If you liked my story, **Forever in My Heart**, you'll find that you'll like this new one as well. That is, I hope so.

For now, Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


	39. Answers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

We're getting close to the end now!

Like the title of this chapter, this is where Syaoran gets his answers. But don't be confused though, it's not the entire story yet of why the Kins and the Wolves are such enemies. More answers will be revealed in the later chapters.

Anyways, read on to know what I'm talking about! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**"Answers"**

* * *

"Li" Tsuyoshi acknowledged without looking back, hearing Syaoran's footsteps not far behind him.

"Shikou" Li retorted.

"Aren't we being a bit rude?" he asked, turning to his rival for as long as he can remember.

"Cut the crap Shikou" he hissed back, pointing one of his guns at Tsuyoshi and another at the woman with him who was holding a detonator.

Saori had a look of fear on her face but she didn't move an inch.

"You know why I didn't kill you even though I had a lot of chances to do so all these years" Syaoran said darkly, eyeing the man in front of him. "Now give me answers! What the hell is your motif? Why are you trying so hard to get rid of me and my family? I want to end everything between you and me Shikou. I'm sick and tired of you and your people trying to target my family year after year when none of us even know the reason!"

After hearing this, fire blazed in Tsuyoshi's eyes.

"Who the hell was it that when my family's company started struggling to stay afloat, didn't even bother lending help? Who was it that when my father was on the brink of death, didn't bother even giving the slightest support, not even financial aid when he needed it? Who was it that when my mother was driven to the point of insanity due to my father's death and our family company's bankruptcy didn't even bother lending aid or even take responsibility? Who was it that didn't care that she had died without leaving a single penny for her children when she died? Who was it that didn't care about my parents'- who were practically kin to your family -children when they were left alone to wander on their own with no one else to turn to for help?" At this point, Tsuyoshi tried to calm himself. "Your family is the cruel one Li. Reimi and I were left to practically wander about the streets until I decided that it was your family's fault for our downfall. But I have to thank you" he said this with a glint in his eye. "Without my pure hatred for you and your family, I wouldn't have been driven so much to work hard for my own success. That's how I got myself back on my feet and formed the Kins"

Saori listened intently, never knew why Tsuyoshi was so keen on destroying the man across from them.

"Why do you think I named my own gang 'Kins'? Kin is another name for family. Ironic isn't it?"

"You're messed up" was all Syaoran could say to him, now fully understanding Tsuyoshi's hatred for his family although his reasons were all out of proportion, but explaining to him, Syaoran knew, would be pointless.

"I beg to differ, you're family is messed up!" he retorted darkly.

"If you ever bother to look past what your parents forced you to hear and believe, you'd have found out the truth. Everything you told me now made sense to me, although your beliefs are all wrong a-"

"Everything I know came from my own conclusions after every tragedy that has come to my family" he interrupted. "I know for a fact that each of those tragedies, your family is the cause of all of it. So don't even bother clearing your family's name to me Li"

With that said, Syaoran got the idea that that was all Tsuyoshi was willing to talk about. Tsuyoshi deserved to know the real story but he knew he was way past listening let alone believing what he was going to say. He felt pity for the man across him but he will never forgive him for what he has done, for all the attempts he has made on his family, for the damage he has done to the Kinomoto's especially Sakura, who were innocent until he targeted them to bring himself to the top just to beat his own clan.

Now he knew what he had wanted to know for years now. All he wanted out of this entire war was answers and he got them, and it was all he needed, to know how to resolve this entire feud and stop all the killing once and for all.

Knowing this, Syaoran wasn't keen on the idea of dying in this hell hole. If he wanted to accomplish what he had aimed for, for years now, he had to get out of this alive. Having Tsuyoshi alive or dead didn't matter to the whole ordeal, but having him dead is a load off his back.

Syaoran imagined finally living in peace and out of harm's way and the constant worry of being killed. That's what he wanted for as long as he can remember. Peace for the Wolves, his friends, his family, and now for himself and Sakura.

Tsuyoshi saw the change on Syaoran's face. He wasn't smiling, in fact, if anyone else had been watching him for the past few minutes, they wouldn't even recognize a change in his expression because there wasn't any. His face was as emotionless as it usually was but Tsuyoshi felt something change in him, and it greatly irritated him.

"Saori, stand aside" Tsuyoshi instructed, eyes not leaving Syaoran. He smirked at Syaoran before tossing the two guns he held to the side. "How about it Li?"

Syaoran glared at him. He didn't know if he could manage going in combat with him in the condition his body is in at the moment. He's been trying hard not to show the pain that's been piercing through his body from the gun shot on his stomach.

He threw his guns to the side as well.

Tsuyoshi smirked at him.

"Let's go" Syaoran hissed, getting into a stance. He'll have the underhand if they use guns knowing Tsuyoshi would have more bullets than he did, having already used up most of his.

As the words left his lips, Syaoran watched Tsuyoshi take off in a run towards him. Grounding himself, he braced for the impact and held his arms high, blocking the powerful blow of his first kick and pushed him away.

Tsuyoshi landed back and immediately took off again head on towards him. Throwing punches and kicks where as Syaoran tried to block each one.

Syaoran landed in a back flip away from him slightly panting, trying to ignore the pain on his stomach as much as he could. He didn't want his emotions to escape him, or Tsuyoshi might figure out his weak spot.

Running forward, Tsuyoshi threw himself towards him with his right leg ahead of him in a kick.

Syaoran swiftly turned away from his spot and kicked Tsuyoshi from behind, sending him towards the ground on his stomach.

Tsuyoshi glared back at him and sprung forward yet again, this time with Syaoran doing the same.

**xoxo**

Sakura winced, trying hard not to scream from the pain.

"I'm sorry Sakura, that girl really cut you badly, I could hardly stop the bleeding. We have to get you to a doctor quickly" Tomoyo said seriously before tying a piece of the white shirt she wore under her black sweater. The bleeding just wouldn't stop.

"I-I'm fine"

Tomoyo looked at her worriedly and not at all convinced. Even if you put the wound on her arm and her leg together, she knew Sakura's wound was much worse.

"Can you get up?" Sakura asked her as tried to do so herself.

"You shouldn't move around too much!"

"We have to. We have to figure out a way out of here" she winced, standing up slowly. "Let's go Tomoyo" she said, trying to help her onto her feet but falling back down in the process. "Shit" she hissed, tears starting to form in her eyes. The pain was really hard to bear.

"I told you to stay put!" Tomoyo scolded fiercely. "I'll go and figure things out with Mei Lin. I'll see if we can find something that can help carry you out of here"

Sakura nodded.

**xoxo**

It was a helicopter.

Mei Lin held a hand over her eyes, trying to see who was in it just as a rope dropped down the hole right beside her.

"Eriol!" she exclaimed, not believing it was him.

Eriol gripped the rope and stopped right beside her, still surveying the area before turning to Mei Lin.

"Are you all right?" he asked, eyeing her seriously. "Where are you hurt?"

"It's just my leg, but you have to save Rika first, she's down one more floor" she said pointing down the hole. "She can't hold on for much longer"

Eriol looked up and waved more people down. "Takashi, the area is clear, I need your help down here" he said into his communicator before landing beside Mei Lin and unhooking himself from the rope.

Another rope dropped and Mei Lin watched as Takashi slid down it and towards Rika.

"Here, wear this" Eriol said, giving Mei Lin his harness and helping her put it on. "Pulling three people together is already pushing it. Tell Takashi to throw the ropes back down here when you're safely inside" he instructed her before speaking into the communicator. "Pull back my line Ren. Mei Lin's coming up, tend to her wounds first while I go find Tomoyo and Sakura"

Mei Lin gripped hard on the rope as it slowly brought her up.

Eriol watched until Mei Lin was close enough into the helicopter before turning around looking for the two girls.

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" he called out, walking through the wreck of large pieces of rock, concrete and wood.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo's head snapped to the side hearing her name from the voice she longed to hear.

"E-Eriol!" she called out. She was pissed off that she could barely stand, large pieces of pillars were blocking her view from everything. "Eriol!" she screamed louder.

**xoxo**

Jay reentered the room, pulling the man they kept alive with him.

"Did you do it?" Aki asked.

Jay gave him a thumbs-up before resting back on one of the chairs, a gun still held onto the man's back. "It wasn't easy though, and I don't think it was enough" he said before spotting something on one of the screens in front of them. "Look!"

Aki looked at the screen that pointed to the area where a large hole was on the roof, but this time there was a helicopter hovering above it.

Both men couldn't help the smiles on their faces when they saw Mei Lin and Rika who was held by Takashi being pulled safely inside it.

Aki looked towards the monitors that showed Syaoran fighting Tsuyoshi. "We can't just leave him"

"We can't ignore his orders either" Jay replied, pissed.

Both men deliberated before coming to a conclusion. The best choice would be to help Syaoran but both of them were injured, they would either cause him more trouble or help him. The wisest choice would be to go back and figure things out with the others of the best way to come to his aid whether Syaoran likes it or not. They both nodded at the other before getting up to leave.

"Thanks for the help" Jay said with a smirk before shooting him square on the chest.

**xoxo**

"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted, seeing his girlfriend on the ground by herself. "What the hell happened?" he said looking her over before kissing her fiercely.

Tomoyo cried before hugging him with her one good arm. "I'm so happy to see you" she whispered through tears.

"Everything's gonna be all right" he assured, rubbing her back soothingly. "Now c'mon. A helicopter's waiting not far from here, just about the hole on the rood at the end of this bloody large room. We have to hurry" he said in the process of carrying her in his arms.

"No! Sakura! Sakura's back there and she's badly hurt, more than I am, we have to get her!" she said, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"I'll go back to get her" he promised, looking at her firmly. "I can't carry both of you altogether. I'll take you back first alright?"

**xoxo**

"How are you holding up?" Jay asked as he helped Aki maneuver around the pieces of rock around them.

"I'll live" he said with a smirk.

**xoxo**

Eriol looked back, saw both Aki and Jay and ran towards them.

"A helicopter's waiting by the hole over at that side" he informed them. "Can you make it there yourselves? Takashi will help you guys when you get there"

Both men raised a brow at him, giving him a what-do-you-think look.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "I'll be right behind you. I have to find Sakura. Where's Syaoran?"

"Up on the roof fighting with Shikou" Aki told him. "He's injured before he went up there Eriol. We have to find a way to help him" he added more seriously.

Eriol nodded at this before taking his leave to find Sakura.

**xoxo**

Saori turned to the loud sound not too far from her.

"A helicopter?" her brows furrowed looking at it. She couldn't make out the figures that were sliding down ropes from inside it.

She looked back at the two men who were fighting. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible and Tsuyoshi only delayed things by deciding to fight Li with their bare hands and legs.

Looking down, she saw Tsuyoshi's guns on the ground.

**xoxo**

Sakura's eyes snapped open as a sharp pain ran through her body.

"Sorry about that" Eriol said in a calm voice, watching the girl grit her teeth as she tied a new and more proper bandage around her stomach, contented that the bleeding finally stopped.

"Eriol?"

"At your service" he said with a smile. "Not c'mon. If I don't get you out of here safely, my conscience will eat me alive, not to mention Tomoyo and Syaoran will too"

Sakura managed to smile at his quip before he lifted her in his arms.

"Try not to move around too much. Your wounds are more serious than the rest of the other girls. It's a wonder your still conscious by the amount of blood you already lost" he said very seriously.

"After everything that's happened to me, I kinda got to the conclusion that I'm very hard to kill" she joked with her eyes closed as he made his way.

Sakura swore she heard him smirk at this until a new sound entered her ears.

"What's that?" she asked, opening her eyes slightly.

"Our ride madam" he said slightly louder to make her hear him over the sound. "The defense force of your family is quite stubborn where you're concerned"

"Eriol!" Takashi shouted over the noise as Eriol handed the girl to him. "We're running out of fuel and the helicopter's gone over its weight limit after we got Aki and Jay in!"

Eriol nodded and spoke into his communicator.

"Ren, ask the pilot if he can still pull out with Sakura" after a short pause he looked over at Takashi. "Takashi, they can't pull you both in anymore, but they might manage getting out of here with you two. Just hold on to the rope and Sakura on your way back!"

"What about you?" Takashi shouted back, not liking the idea of leaving him behind.

"I'm going after Syaoran!" Sakura opened her eyes yet again at this. "Don't waste any more time, you might run out of fuel before you guys can get back safely!" Eriol shouted at Takashi before waving up at the helicopter to take off. "Go! Now!" he shouted into his communicator.

"Eriol!" Sakura screamed trying to reach for him. She didn't want to be taken up, she wanted to stay with him so she could go help Syaoran as well.

Takashi held on tight to a struggling Sakura as they slowly ascended up the hole. "Sakura, calm down!" he ordered behind her making her hang still, his arms behind her as the helicopter flew up higher, taking them with it.

**xoxo**

Syaoran's back slammed to the wall beside the door he came in earlier.

Tsuyoshi looked at him with a triumphant look on his face even though his body was full of bruises. He knew that last blow hurt Li like hell.

Panting slightly, Syaoran tried to get back up on his feet. His last kick hit him square on the stomach where he knew the bullet was still in his wound. 'Fuck' he hissed to himself.

"I didn't expect you to be this weak Li" Tsuyoshi said smugly. "I thought you'd give me more of a fight. After all, we've both been looking forward to this for years now right?"

Syaoran spit out the blood that accumulated in his mouth and looked up at the man in front of him. If he's gonna die, he'd rather die knowing the bastard was dead as well.

**xoxo**

'S-Syaoran?' Sakura thought to herself, seeing two people fight on a large area on a flat roof top. 'It's him! I know it's him!' she told herself, watching as they helicopter slowly made its way in the air.

She looked up at the helicopter and saw that it wasn't going in his direction but it wasn't far. The rope she and Takashi were dangling from was tipping to that direction due to the wind.

If she were to jump down now, she could land on the diagonal roof and just slide over to where they were and she knew it wouldn't kill her. The roof was only a few meters below her.

Sakura shifted slightly trying to feel with her back if Takashi had any guns on him. Luckily for her, he did.

"Sorry Takashi" she told him loud enough for him to hear, before elbowing him on the chest.

As he let go of her, Sakura grabbed one of the guns in his holster before she fell.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" he shouted as the girl slipped out of his arms and fell.

**xoxo**

Tomoyo was crying inside the helicopter where Ren and a couple of men were tending to their wounds.

"I'm gonna kill him the moment I see him!" Tomoyo shrieked with tears in her eyes, not believing Eriol actually stayed behind, and without even telling her!

"He'll be fine Tomoyo" Mei Lin assured. "He's as reckless as Syaoran but he's just as good as him. They'll both come out safely. You'll see"

"H-He better" she stuttered out.

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

Everyone's heads snapped to the other at this. Takashi's voice pierced through the speakers in the cabin of the helicopter, getting their attention.

Ren ran to the side of the helicopter just as she saw Sakura hitting the roof below them.

"Fuck!" he hissed before pressing a button just beside the speaker and talking into it. "Oi! We need to go back! Sakura fell and landed on the roof!"

After hearing this, Tomoyo finally fainted.

"We can't turn back now. We're running out of fuel and fast! We'll be lucky if we get back to the building in time before we totally run out!" the pilot informed them.

Mei Lin tipped over to look through the window and saw Sakura's figure roll down the roof and out of sight. Then she saw more figures of people on the roof where Sakura might've landed.

"You better be fucking all right" Mei Lin hissed.

**xoxo**

"You'll thank me for this later" Saori whispered to herself as she aimed one of Tsuyoshi's guns at Syaoran's form, waiting for a clear shot.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

How was it? Please give me guys your opinion!

Also, please check out my two new stories which I had just uploaded. It's not action-packed like this one, but I can assure you it'll be just as interesting. The titles are: **Key to Happiness** and (yes, yet another new one) **Lies and Love**.

I hope you enjoy those stories as well.

Those two are stories I've written only just recently, and there's a _big change_ from how I've written **Meant to be Wild** and **Forever in My Heart**. My writing style had changed and (I think) improved over the years, you see.

That's all for now, Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


	40. For You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Almost at the end guys!

I hope you like this chapter! And please don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**"For You"**

* * *

Sakura groaned as she landed on the flat surface of the roof with a thud.

Looking up, she saw Saori pointing a gun at the two men who were currently fighting with everything they've got.

"Don't even think about it" Sakura hissed, with Takashi's gun pointed at her.

Saori turned around, shocked. She held on to the gun, this time pointed it at Sakura with a trembling hand, a forgotten detonator on the other.

"Y-You're alive?" she said furiously and in disbelief.

"I see you're surprised" she retorted with a glare, trying to stand up but found that she couldn't. The fall must've twisted her leg.

"How could you be? I was sure you took the drug! It was supposed to kill you. You ate the entire candy, how can you possibly live?" Saori rambled, her voice full of confusion. She couldn't believe it was really Sakura in front of her now.

Sakura watched as the woman in front of him started getting hysterical. She, on the other hand, was furious. This was the bitch that killed her and Syaoran's unborn baby? The blood in her boiled at the very thought and she couldn't hold her anger in anymore.

"Bitch" she hissed, feeling tears reach her eyes at the thought of her baby's death.

She fired. Thrice.

Sakura watched as each of the bullets hit her chest before she fell forward, dead.

**xoxo**

"Hurry up!" Takashi ordered as stretcher after stretcher were filled with his friends before being brought inside the building and into the rooms for treatment. "How long until you fill the chopper enough to fly?" he asked the pilot who just ordered men to bring up the fuel.

"Half an hour at least"

"Make it 20" Takashi ordered.

"Yamazaki-kun" Mr. Toruki interrupted. "I have just been informed of the situation. My men and I shall be the ones to return and fetch Ms. Kinomoto" he announced.

By the look on his face, he was clearly disappointed at the turn out of the 'rescue'. This only irritated Takashi more.

"Don't give me that look Toruki" he hissed at the older man in front of him. "I'm going back there and I'm taking Wolves with me. And I don't give a damn that it's your bloody chopper or pilot that we're using. Sakura's my friend and so are the two men who are left in there with her. So butt out of our business and let us take care of it or else I'll have Sakura fire you the moment we bring her back!" he shouted at him, unable to keep his cool anymore.

**xoxo**

Syaoran and Tsuyoshi stopped and turned to the sound of gunshots fired across where they stood.

"You!" Tsuyoshi hissed, seeing Sakura on the ground with a gun held pointing at him.

Syaoran took his chance and jump-kicked Tsuyoshi straight on the face, making him fall back on the ground. He looked over to where Sakura was, not believing she was there until he got a second look. And indeed she was there. She looked at him with the usual sweet smile on her face, until it switched to one with horror.

"Syaoran!" she screamed as she held the gun firm in her hands and took a shot. But nothing came out, it kept clicking every time she pulled the trigger. She was out of bullets.

She watched in horror as Tsuyoshi swiped a knife down Syaoran's leg.

Syaoran shouted in pain and fell back.

Looking around her, the closest weapon she could reach was the gun Saori dropped with the detonator beside it. She started pulling herself on the ground towards it.

Tsuyoshi saw this and growled in pure fury before he took off in a run to where Sakura was.

**xoxo**

Just when Tsuyoshi took off and dived for the gun and detonator from the other side across Sakura, Eriol fired.

The gunshot echoed in the air until it was followed by an even bigger explosion from somewhere inside the mansion.

"The bombs" Eriol told himself before running over to where Syaoran who was trying to stand up. "Syaoran! The bombs are going off!"

Syaoran looked at him and took one of his guns. "Help me up" he growled, eyes locked on where Sakura and Tsuyoshi were trying to fight over ownership of a gun.

Explosions sounded everywhere in a chain reaction and it was getting close towards them.

Sakura screamed as the last explosion shook the ground hard and the part of the mansion just near them started to fly in the air in large pieces over them.

**xoxo**

Takashi held onto the table in front of him as the building shook lightly after the sound of numerous explosions not far from where they were.

"Shit" he whispered to himself when the shaking stopped. He sat himself and went back to typing onto the laptop.

_Tracking…_

_Identity Modification…_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Tracking…_

_Current Time: 1:53 AM - Sunday_

_Current Position: Kins Headquarters_

…

_Loading…_

_Camera X4FD6 Activated_

_Tracking: Sakura Kinomoto_

…

_Found_

…

Takashi sighed in relief as a pink dot emerged on the screen as did a green and a blue one just close to it.

Then a white dot emerged on the screen as well. Takashi's brows furrowed at this.

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence Activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 6124_

…_Complete_

Takashi looked at the screen as a new window popped out that showed Sakura lying on what looked to Takashi as a piece of concrete that's tipping slightly downwards. The floor around her had already fallen in the explosion. To make matters worse, Tsuyoshi was just about a meter away from her.

…

_Loading…_

_Zoom-In Sequence De-activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 6124_

…_Complete_

…

_Loading…_

_Zoom-Out Sequence Activated_

_Camera X4FD6 Merging Tech 1946_

…_Complete_

_Scanning…_

Syaoran and Eriol were both on more stable ground.

'At least' Takashi thought to himself before calling to the bustle of people behind him. "Oi! Is the chopper ready?"

**xoxo**

Syaoran groaned, gripping his head feeling it throb in pain. Spotting Eriol unconscious beside him with blood on his head, he shook him by the shoulders.

"Eriol, oi Eriol" he said, making him stir. "Wake up, you're hurt pretty badly"

"Speak for yourself" Eriol retorted, gripping his head as well, still dizzy. "Fuck" he muttered to himself, seeing the blood on his hand.

Syaoran shook his head at him, knowing he was fine at the moment.

"How come the explosion didn't reach us? We're supposed to be dead by now"

"Be happy we aren't" Syaoran told him, trying to force himself to a stand on his good leg.

As he did so, a gunshot erupted and he heard it zing past his right ear.

"Shit" he cursed, gripping at his already wounded leg at the sudden movement. Pain shot right through him as he fell back to the ground.

Eriol looked at him before crawling towards the fallen floor where the shot came from. "The asshole's still alive" he hissed at Syaoran.

Syaoran went over to him and saw Tsuyoshi trying to bring himself up and off the piece of concrete he and Sakura were both lying on. It looked like the piece was ready to fall, if he were to get off of it, Sakura would surely go down with it.

**xoxo**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

'What the hell happened?' she asked herself, scanning her surroundings without moving a muscle. Most of her body already hurt like hell, and now she can feel her head throbbing.

Then the sound of a gunshot got her attention. She turned to look beside her as Tsuyoshi tried to crawl up the surface they were on.

'Crawl up?' she asked herself confused. That was until she looked down and saw nothing. It was pitch black just beyond the piece of concrete she was laying on, the piece of concrete that was starting to tip over the darkness below her because the jackass beside her was trying to get off it.

Sakura spotted a blood stain on his leg close to her. She rolled over slowly, thankful he was too preoccupied trying to save his own life, he didn't notice her. Breathing in deeply, Sakura reached out and gripped as hard as she could onto his wound and pulled him down while trying to pull herself up and over him.

**xoxo**

"Syaoran, Sakura's just making things more difficult" Eriol hissed beside him. "Syaoran?"

Eriol looked beside him and found him gone.

**xoxo**

Tsuyoshi cursed as pain shot through his leg. He looked back down at Sakura and growled as she tried to pull him back.

"Get the fuck off me" he hissed, he couldn't shoot behind him as he was gripping onto the group to keep him from sliding off.

Sakura kept silent as she crawled up, again pushing him down in the process.

Just as she reached his back, Tsuyoshi pushed himself up, sending Sakura rolling to the side and gripping at the edge of the concrete that was barely sticking to the stable one above them.

This caused the unstable part of the concrete to start crumbling. As the ground beneath them began to shake, both Tsuyoshi and Sakura gave a push on it and jumped towards the stable concrete just before it fell out beneath them.

Sakura held on to the stable ground with her elbows on it and her legs dangling over the open space below her. Trying with all her might, she gave herself one last push.

**xoxo**

From below, Tsuyoshi growled at this and took the chance to pull Sakura by the waist, forcing her back down, leaving her to dangle by her hands like he was.

"You're not getting out of this that easily" he hissed before pushing himself up more easily than she had, clearly having more strength left in him.

"Neither are you"

Tsuyoshi looked up and saw Syaoran kneeling in front of him, his gun pointing right between his eyes.

"Shoot me and I'll take her down with me" he hissed darkly, looking down at his hands.

Syaoran glared at him, only just noticing him gripping onto one of Sakura's wrist while supporting himself up with an elbow on the stable ground.

A loud rumble started to sound from above and it only got louder.

Just as Tsuyoshi looked up, Syaoran took hold of Sakura's wrist from him and swiftly shot him twice on the head before watching him fall back and down the hole, hitting Sakura as he did.

Sakura let out a piercing scream as Tsuyoshi's dead body hit her hard on the side, making her grip on the edge slip.

"Shit" Syaoran cursed, immediately letting go of the gun in his other hand and now held onto Sakura's wrist with both of his hands. When he did, his injured leg slipped, sending him sliding towards the edge as Sakura's weight pulled him in, making her let out another scream.

As the helicopter got nearer, Syaoran cursed loudly. The powerful wind it created started swinging Sakura and shaking the ground he was on.

Another crack sounded.

Sakura's head snapped up, looking at him.

"Don't even dare Sakura" Syaoran growled at the look on her face.

**xoxo**

Eriol stopped after spotting Syaoran lying at the edge by his shoulders with arms below, he figured he must be holding on to Sakura.

"Fly higher!" Eriol shouted, trying to signal the chopper to move away from them.

**xoxo**

"Get the fuck higher you jackass!" Takashi hissed at the pilot wile pressing the button in the cabin. "Ren, Mike, get that rope down! Now!" he ordered the two men.

As the rope line fell below them, Takashi went over to the side just as the ground beneath Syaoran started to crumble and give out.

**xoxo**

Sakura gave out another sharp scream as she felt herself fall but this time though Syaoran still held onto her. She watched as the concrete Syaoran was on fell and gave a loud sound from down the hole far beneath her. Looking up, she saw Eriol hold onto one of Syaoran's legs from far above her.

"Where the fuck is that line!" Eriol shouted to no one in particular as he held on tight to Syaoran's ankle.

"Sorry, the pilot's a fucking asshole" Takashi replied.

A tear escaped from Sakura's eye at seeing him.

Working as swiftly as he can, Takashi locked a harness around Syaoran before sliding down and doing the same to Sakura.

"Okay guys, pull them both up!" he shouted into his communicator.

"Sorry" Sakura whispered to him before he started to climb up his rope for Eriol. "And thank you" she added before she fainted.

Takashi smiled at her and looked up at Syaoran.

"It's over."

**xoxo**

"Hai…hai…alright, we'll do that," Mr. Toruki replied into the mouthpiece of the headphones before turning to the men behind him, a mix of Wolves and the Kinomoto family's defense force. "They have Ms. Sakura and Mr. Li out, the chopper's heading this way."

Everyone in the room was visibly relieved at hearing this.

"Mr. Li said, take care of all the Kins who are still stationed outside the mansion," he added towards the Wolves. "After doing so, blow up what's left standing of the mansion."

**xoxo**

"Reckless! Absolutely reckless!" the Chinese woman repeated over and over again.

The small group surrounding her sighed, not able to say anything as she continued to mutter and complain about everything that's happened.

Yelan Li turned to the young faces around her before looking down at the newspaper in her hands.

_**Is the War Over?**_

_Large explosions resonated through the city at dawn, coming from a mansion belonging to Mr. Tsuyoshi Shikou, the leader of the renowned group 'Kins'. Police had barricaded the entire area around Mr. Shikou's mansion from civilians and news reporters due to the dangers that held within. It was reported that the area was filled with Kins and the 'Wolves', another renowned gang led by Mr. Xiao Lang Li. Bodies were found_…

"Auntie," Mei Lin interrupted, stopping Syaoran's mother from reading the newspaper _again_. "You've read that paper over a million times for the past two days."

The older woman sent Mei Lin a stern look and looked over her bandaged bodies before turning to Jay, Takashi, Naoko and Tomoyo who were all bandaged like her niece. Almost every inch of their skin were bandaged, it's miracle they're even alive.

It's been three days since the incident happened, and everyone had been moved to a real hospital when everything was clear from the incident and the Kins and their home base have officially fallen. Now, all of them had different questions which can't be answered, not unless the rest of the gang wakes up.

The ones who got worse injuries were Sakura and Syaoran, both their stubbornness really cost them so much this time and that's what irritated Yelan the most. The couple still didn't wake up until today. Takashi informed them that Sakura had lost consciousness when she was still dangling by the side of the falling mansion whereas Syaoran finally lost consciousness shortly after. As they reached the safety of the cabin of the helicopter, he gave final orders to finish off the rest of the Kins and destroy what's left of the mansion that's still standing, after that, he finally fell. Both of them had head injuries from the explosion of the mansion, as well as multiple injuries around their bodies from all the fighting they did, not to mention the more severe ones they got on both their abdomens.

On the other hand, Eriol, Mika and Rika were the one's suffering the worst head injuries in the group and were also still unconscious at the present time. Takashi and Mei Lin were able to explain what happened to Mika and Rika and no one can answer to Eriol's since he was with the Sakura and Syaoran. The three have suffered severe head injuries, which from the doctors' opinion, wouldn't have been too extreme if the three had been cared for immediately. At the mention of this, Takashi knew all too well that Mika had pushed himself despite his injury to ensure they got out safely, and Mei Lin knew how much Rika endured just to keep from falling down to her death that day.

As for Aki and Chiharu, they've suffered a lot of severe gunshot injuries. Both had only regained consciousness only hours, first Chiharu, then followed by Aki a few hours later but the two were made to go to sleep to rest their bodies of their injuries. Chiharu had Takashi beside her and easily complied, where as Aki put up a rather forceful fight for someone with such an injured and weakened body. He wanted to see Rika first before resting back again but wasn't allowed too since Rika was still unconscious and he couldn't even move an inch of his body at the moment. The doctor assigned to him had to forcefully inject a sedative into him to keep him from moving and aggravating his wounds.

Yelan shook her head, still can't believe everything's that happened before folding up the newspaper and standing up.

"I'll go down and grab something to eat and try to contact Sakura's family again," she announced, heading towards the door. "Tomoyo, Jay and Mei Lin, you three get some rest. You've only just woken up and you haven't even recovered yet. Eat something then go back to sleep. I'll be back later."

When the door closed behind her, the small group inside sighed and looked at each other.

"Tomoyo, you should really go back to your bed," Naoko pointed out, making the girl shake her head.

"No, I don't want to stay there alone."

"I'll accompany you if you want," she offered.

"I'll just stay here with everyone," Tomoyo replied in a final tone.

They were gathered inside the hospital suite room that Jay and Mei Lin were in. Takashi and Naoko had suffered the least from the incident although Naoko had to use crutches and Takashi had the most bandages out of all of them from the many although not so serious wounds and bruises he acquired. Tomoyo on the other hand was on a wheel chair, she could barely move but she can move much better than Jay so she decided to force herself to pay the prohibited visit to his and Mei Lin's room.

None of them were supposed to move at all since the incident had only just happened but all of them were stubborn and not only moved, they actually went to other rooms for their friends.

"I wonder when they'll wake up," Mei Lin voiced out thoughtfully, earning a worried look from everyone present.

They all knew the rest of their friends were alive, and they got a not so detailed of their current conditions, but none of them knew for how long they might stay unconscious for. The doctors' had already voiced out their guess on when Eriol, Mika and Rika might wake up basing it on their head injuries but it also depended on their own will as well. As for Sakura and Syaoran, who suffered the worst, the doctors' couldn't place a time, saying it would depend on both of them and the their awareness of the current state of their bodies. Both of them had really pushed themselves to the limit, it was a miracle they were both even still alive.

"Can't we visit them though?" Takashi asked, wanting to see Chiharu again. She and Aki were might have regained consciousness but they were still made to stay in the ICU for a couple more days for precaution.

"I want to go too," Tomoyo piped up, wanting so badly to see Eriol and Sakura and see for herself how they were doing.

"We'll need clearance though," Jay pointed out. "And, well…the state we're in now? I doubt they'll let us. We're in pretty bad shape ourselves."

The whole group sighed yet again.

The Intensive Care Unit where the rest of their friends were wasn't too far, but the number of doctors and nurses who were stationed inside were enough to stop them, especially in their conditions at the present.

**xoxo**

"Any luck this time?" the doctor asked as one of the nurses stepped out from one of the larger glass rooms of the ICU.

The nurse shook her head bemusedly. "They're still not letting go, both their grips' are as hard as a rock!"

Dr. Aisaka shook his head with a faint smile playing on his lips as he went in to check on Syaoran and Sakura.

Checking all the machines and the vital signs of the couple, both their conditions were still critical but stable. The wounds both had were similar to the other, although acquired differently, since Sakura had a large and long gash across her midriff, where Syaoran had a bad gunshot wound into his stomach and a just as bad one on his leg. Both also had head injuries and a lot gashes, bruises, sprains covering both their bodies from head to foot.

"Both of you really are something," he said as he walked towards the small gap between both of their beds. Both would have been sent to different rooms if it weren't for the death grip they still had.

He bent down in eye level at their hands that were adjoined between their beds. It was quite unusual, it baffled almost every medical professional who has been in the room that the couple wouldn't at all let go of each other's hand. All the more baffling is the strength both had as they held onto the other when they were clearly unconscious and very badly injured that they shouldn't at all have enough strength left to hold on. But they did. And everyone who has been in to see them have tried with everything they've got to break the two apart so they can give them both proper and careful care in separate rooms.

But they just won't budge. So everyone gave up except for the occasional attempts they did whenever they went in for routine check-ups.

"Aren't they sweet though?"

"Yeah, and they're a pretty good looking couple too."

"Yeah, the guy's-"

Closing the sliding glass door behind him, Dr. Aisaka gave a pointed look towards the gossiping nurses by the station which earned him a guilty look on both the females' faces.

"Can I have the chart of Mr. Hiiragizawa?" he asked, while handing them Sakura and Syaoran's charts in return.

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, but which room is Mr. Li in?"

The woman behind the desk Information's Desk looked up at the young, beautiful woman in front of her. "May I know your relation to Mr. Li?"

"Close family friend from China," she replied casually.

"All right, well, Mr. Li is in the ICU but not the regular one on the 2nd floor, he's in the private ICU which is at the topmost floor where the hospital's suite rooms are. You may ask for exact directions at the nurses' station right beside the elevator when you reach the floor."

"Thank you," the woman said with a polite nod of her head.

"Your very welcome Ms.-?"

"Reimi, just call me Reimi."


	41. Pain with Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

**"Pain with Recovery"**

* * *

"Eh? Who's that?" the nurse said getting the attention of her companions.

Dr. Aisaka and the other nurse looked at the small TV screen situated at the corner of the ICU nurses' station. The screen held an image in black and white where a woman wearing a casual, floral Sunday dress and a large sunhat stood waiting in front of the ICU entrance doors.

"Must be one Mr. Li's family or friends again," replied one the other nurse, slightly exasperated. "These guys have been having different guests since the day they arrived," she said, pointing to the row of rooms where Syaoran and Sakura, Eriol, Mika, Rika, Aki and Chiharu were in.

A sudden beeping then sounded through one of the rooms.

"That must be from Mr. Kobayashi again," Dr. Aisaka said with a little frustration, looking towards Aki's room. "He's been so restless ever since he woke up."

The two nurses giggled at him.

"By the way, where are the other doctors and nurses stationed in here?" he said, taking a stethoscope that hung on a hook by the station.

"There seems to be an emergency down in the regular ICU, they say they'll be back as soon as they can."

"They better, if anything sudden happens to these patients, I can't very well take care of everything by myself," he muttered before heading towards Aki's room.

"Wha- Hey! What do we do about the lady outside?" one of the nurses called out to his retreating form.

The doctor shrugged without turning back. "You know the drill, just let her out after her time's over. We can't really do anything to stop the patients' visitors from coming in," he called back. "Unfortunately," he added to himself, thinking of all the sorts of people that have been in the ICU for the past three days just to visit the group of patients they had now. All of the staff assigned inside the ICU have been wary of the visitors that have been coming in, mainly because most of them looked to be dangerous with their dark clothing and fierce appearances. And the conditions the patients had right now, like their multiple gunshot wounds only made them even more cautious.

**xoxo**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Ren hissed, glaring at Mei Lin who was beside him, trying to keep up with him whilst walking with a crutch by her wounded leg and pulling along the rolling IV stand that held the fluids connected to her and Naoko.

Mei Lin grinned at him before turning to the girl behind her. "You catching up well enough Naoko?"

Naoko grinned back at her with a nod as she easily kept up with the group even if she had two crutches. "You kidding? I can go faster with these things than I can with my own two feet!" she replied with a laugh before turning to the giggling Tomoyo whose wheelchair was being pushed along by Ren who had unfortunately been forced into accompanying them to the ICU when he came by to visit along with Mike.

Mike, Jay and Takashi all intended to go follow them of course, but not until the girls and Ren got in first. They knew well enough the ICU wouldn't let all of them in at the same time.

"And pray tell, how do you intend to get in there?" he asked, smirking at the three girls as the glass doors to the ICU came to view.

The three girls didn't answer at this. They hadn't really thought about it, they were just hoping for luck.

"We'll see," Mei Li replied with an unconcerned face.

"Your aunt is gonna kill me," he said somewhat fearfully, thinking of a certain older Chinese woman with the name of Yelan Li.

**xoxo**

"Where is he?" she hissed with a fire in her eyes.

The nurse trembled in silence, and just stared back at the female guest they had just let in who now held three scalpels by her neck whilst gripping the neckline of her colleague's uniform.

It happened so fast. First they had let her in, talked to her for awhile while she looked around the ICU, casually glancing at rooms within eyeshot as she did. The next thing they knew, the sterile tray that was kept in the station that was readily set up in case an emergency happens, fell with a loud clang on the floor, and all the scalpels on it were in the hands of the seemingly harmless visitor.

None of them moved an inch in fear that the crazy lady might do something towards them.

Still holding onto the nurse with one hand, Reimi turned fully towards the one she had the scalpels pointed to. "I'll slice your throat if you don't answer me," she warned icily. "Again, where is he? I know he's in one of these rooms, and I can't bloody well waste my time searching for him."

The nurse didn't answer her, instead turned to her colleague, who in turn was looking at the TV screen showing them now that the front doors of the ICU were now crowded with what looked like three female patients with one capable-looking enough man. The three girls were waving at them through the camera, trying to get their attention as it seemed.

Both nurses seeing this without the awareness of the woman whose attention was on them, they nodded at the other before speaking.

"C-Can you lower the b-b-blades first though?" one of them managed to say in stuttered words, looking down at the three scalpels still held by her throat.

That did it.

Reimi did lower the blades and their holders but then piercing them straight into the nurse's stomach and pulling them right back out.

The other nurse screamed as she fell to the ground, blood seeping through her uniform, making Reimi turn to her fully now, the bloody scalpels by her throat.

"Anything else that comes from that mouth of yours that doesn't start with a number of the room where Li is, and I'll make sure you get a fate worse than her," she said in a very cold voice.

**xoxo**

"You see?" Mei Lin said rather smugly towards Ren who rolled his eyes at her.

"Too much luck in my opinion," he muttered before pushing Tomoyo's wheelchair down the corridor of plain white walls.

"Ni hao!" Mei Lin greeted in a loud and cheery voice as they rounded the corner that lead towards the nurses' station and the ICU rooms.

The scene in front of them however, stopped them dead in their tracks. On one side of the station was a well-dressed woman holding bloody surgical utensils just an inch away from a nurse's throat where as another nurse was on the ground, trying to crawl away from them with blood trailing behind her on the floor.

"HELLLLPPP!" the nurse on the ground said in a mangled scream, breaking the ice and snapping everyone's attention before she fainted, her head landing on the floor with her blood.

"Don't move!" Reimi hissed at the newcomers, now holding on to the nurse beside her by her hair, the bloody scalpels still by her throat.

"Who are you?" Ren asked, frowning at her but unmoving, she looked really familiar.

"Shut up!" she replied, sounding a little hysterical. "I came here for payback, and I intend to see it done. I don't care if I die or rot in prison for this!" she screamed before turning to the nurse yet again. "WHERE IS LI?"

As she shouted this, Mei Lin, Ren, Tomoyo and Naoko didn't move an inch, they were too far away to be of any help, but the incoming figure sure wasn't.

When Dr. Aisaka got near enough, he took hold of Reimi's hair and slammed her down the floor.

A sharp scream came from the nurse as she fell to the ground, holding onto her throat.

"Let go of me! LET GO!"

The girls watched helpless as Ren ran towards them and helped the struggling doctor who was trying to hold the girl to the ground all the while avoiding her constant swipes of the bloody scalpels.

"WHERE'S LI? I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" she shouted, still trying to struggle under the two men even though she's lost her weapons.

Mei Lin frowned at the scene playing before them before tiptoeing and removing Naoko's IV bag and transferring it to the stand that held Tomoyo's IV bag on her wheelchair.

"Mei Lin?" Both girls called as she made her way towards the mess of people on the floor with her crutch and the rolling IV stand.

"Ren," she said in a very serious voice, holding a hand towards him.

Ren didn't say a word, instead gave him what he knew she wanted.

Mei Lin held on the scalpels and turned to the struggling woman as he and the doctor gripped all of her extremities.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Aisaka asked, watching Mei Lin position herself just over the Reimi's head.

"Doing my job," Mei Lin said calmly, while eyeing Reimi with a hard glare.

"What job?"

Dr. Aisaka needn't a verbal answer to his questions as he watched with eyes wide open as Mei Lin pierced the scalpels over the girl's chest without any hesitation, and with a single downwards strike, slid them easily enough through her clothes and skin towards her neck to make sure her heart as well as her throat were damaged.

Ren let go of the girl under him, not at all bothered by all the blood and revealed guts on the body, and eyed her closely.

"Is this her?" he asked, looking at Mei Lin who threw the scalpels onto the lifeless form.

Mei Lin nodded, letting out a long sigh. Her job was finally done.

"That's her, Reimi Shikou, Tsuyoshi's younger sister" she said, before getting up although struggling slightly with the crutch. "When Syaoran assigned all the female targets to me, she was the top of the list. But I never found her through all the missions we had, or the individual missions I had with the girls," she added, referring to Aya, Emi and the rest of the females who were older members of the Wolves. "I thought we had to go on a chase for her after everything's that happened, that would've been a hassle. Good enough, she actually came to us, although it was quite stupid of her."

"She sounded hysterical though. Her brother's death must have caused some real emotional damage on her," Ren replied, sounding a bit sympathetic.

"Don't feel sorry for her Ren. The girl's not as sweet as you think. After all, she's the one Shikou specifically gave responsibility to for recruiting more members into the Kins. She has quite a lot of connections and influences over people, not to mention she has the looks for it," she said, while casually pushing the dead girl's cheek to the side with the foot of her good leg. "If I had killed her sooner, the Kins would've run out of followers a long time ago, but I never got a lead on her. She never really sees Shikou often enough for me to get to her."

Ren nodded in understanding, figuring the siblings avoided each other to keep the kid safe. 'This girl looks a lot like Sakura and the girls' age or even younger,' he thought, looking her over one last time before turning to the man opposite him who was just as still and as quiet as the dead body beneath them.

"You a'right there Doc?" he asked, flashing a calm grin towards the bug-eyed doctor who still hadn't let go of Reimi's arm and leg across him.

That said, Dr. Aisaka finally snapped out of it. "Y-You killed her!" he exclaimed, voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah, and we've got you to thank!" Mei Lin said with a smile at him, nodding in appreciation.

"Me?" the doctor said incredulously. "I didn't kill her! You did!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Mei Lin.

She looked at him, figuring he must've been paranoid of the entire situation. "Yeah, I did. Uhm…you better attend to your colleagues," she said, changing the subject and pointing to the two nurses who were on the ground by the station.

**xoxo**

"What happened in here?" Mike asked as he arrived inside the ICU which was now full of people.

The girls had just come back into Mei Lin and Jay's room but didn't say a word as Yelan was continually scolding them over something or another when they arrived. Now she personally saw to it that the heavily injured Wolves stayed inside the room.

Ren nodded at the two Wolves Mike recognized before they left out the door he just came in.

"Ren?"

"A Kin just came in here looking for Syaoran with every intent on killing him," Ren said before nodding towards the nurses' station which was currently being mopped in several places where Mike saw traces of blood were still present.

"How could a Kin get in here? We have the whole hospital in lock down," Mike pointed out with a frown as he saw a stretcher being rolled past them, the figure of a tiny body was obvious underneath a white blanket that covered it.

"It wasn't anyone we've seen before…at least not personally. It was Shikou's younger sister. None of the Wolves ever saw her, not even the girls who were assigned to hunt her down and kill her, so they didn't stop her from entering the building. No one's seen her except from old photos but Mei Lin recognized her easily enough, she's been hunting the girl down for years now after all."

Mike nodded at this, not believing such a thing just happened after the last fight they had with the Kins only three days ago.

"Did you give instructions to the rest of the Wolves?" he asked, making Ren nod with a scratch to his head. He had to admit, being a leader to the Wolves wasn't at all as easy as they thought. And he and Ren were only _acting_-leaders for the time being since Syaoran was out of commission and so was Eriol, as well as Mika, as well as Aki. He and Ren were one of the oldest- by experience –members of the Wolves and one of the closer members to Syaoran as compared to the other members.

"I'm having more Wolves come in and guard the entire floor as well. There are low chances of anything else happening for the mean time but we can't risk it, especially not with Syaoran, and the guys all in the same floor and defenseless."

"I'll go and have a chat with the hospital administration," Mike said with a nod before leaving the ICU.

Running a hand through his hair, Ren walked over to Dr. Aisaka who was sitting on a stool in silence. The doctor hadn't said a word ever since more nurses and doctors came in to assist him with the injuries the two nurses had acquired. Only one of them had the worse end of the injuries, the nurse was hurt pretty badly when she got stabbed in the abdomen where as the other nurse got three minor cuts by the skin on her neck. But both of the nurses, as well as him, were pretty shaken up by the whole ordeal.

"You okay Doc?"

Dr. Aisaka looked up at him, a far-away look in his eyes but managed a weak nod.

"Sorry about earlier," Ren said, leaning on the wall beside the silenced man. "When we do our jobs, we tend to lose ourselves into it. We forget about civilians sometimes, and not to mention Mei Lin's kind of…" Ren looked thoughtful at this, thinking of the best word to describe Mei Lin. "Aggressive."

"Aggressive?" the doctor echoed in a faint voice. "That girl was brutal," he said with a shudder at remembering the scene.

"Well, yes, I guess that's true. But, it's her job you see…" he explained, although not so convincingly. But surprisingly enough, Dr. Aisaka nodded in understanding.

"You're all from one of those gangs am I right?" he asked, indicating the patients inside the ICU, making Ren nod. "I read what happened three days ago in that mansion not far from here. I saw it in the news too. Besides that, I've heard of Li's name come up in the news now and again for the past few years."

Ren kept silent as Dr. Aisaka informed him of his own knowledge about the entire situation at hand. The Wolves always kept their business to themselves and kept others out of it to avoid further conflicts and increase of the number of people who get involved in the dangers of their business.

"I don't know much about your gang or the gang of that girl who you guys just killed. And I'd rather not know. But can you tell me this, are you the good guys in all of this?" he asked, looking at Ren seriously. "Please tell me honestly, it might clean my consciousness of guilt from what happened earlier as well as the guilt that might come someday if I might hear about you guys- the very people I actually helped treat as a doctor –causing trouble for the wrong side."

A sad smile spread across Ren's features after hearing this.

"I don't think anyone of us is actually 'good' Doc," he answered truthfully. "After everything we've been through, you can't even imagine the extent we've gone to keep ourselves alive."

Dr. Aisaka nodded in silence yet again.

"But," Ren continued, a happier smile on his face now. "I can promise you that we're not the gang responsible for needless killing. We're fighting for a purpose although it's our own purpose and as much as possible, we avoid letting more people into our business so as not to cause harm to the innocent. So, you can clear your conscience. You're doing the right thing for treating my friends."

**xoxo**

It's been a week and a half now since the incident in the ICU. Chiharu and Aki had been transferred to their own rooms outside the ICU where the rest of the gang paid constant visits to. Takashi was almost at full recovery, Mei Lin and Jay could walk without the use of crutches although there's still the obvious limp both are trying to conceal, Tomoyo's still on a wheelchair but can move more properly, and Naoko's only using a single crutch.

Mika had already woken up just 3 days ago and the gang especially Naoko couldn't be any happier. Rika had also woken up just yesterday, and knowing this almost immediately calmed Aki down. Taking him a break from all the sedatives the doctors had injected in him just to calm down. Although both of them were awake, they were still kept inside the ICU for a few more days just in case.

There is of course, still Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran left who haven't at all showed signs that they were waking up any time soon.

Until today.

"I swear it, I saw the bastard move earlier!"

"Mei Lin" an older voice scolded at her use of words.

"Sorry Auntie, but really though, I saw him kind of blink when I came in here earlier"

"Maybe his insides are twitching from all the racket you've been making" snickered another voice.

"Say another word Takashi and I'll make sure you get your own room in here" the female voice growled.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll make sure you two get your own rooms in here"

Blinking a couple of times, Eriol's vision finally cleared, revealing three faces hovering closely above his own. His aunt, her cousin and one of the guys who had helped rescue his, Sakura and Syaoran's life.

"I told you he was awake!" Mei Lin said, grinning madly.

Takashi rolled his eyes and looked down at him. "Are you okay man?"

"Mmm…my head hurts though" Eriol mumbled.

"Of course it hurts! You've been bleeding from your skull like there's no tomorrow!"

Eriol grinned at his aunt. "Nice to see you too auntie"

"It's a miracle you even remember us, I would've expected you having amnesia from the sort of injuries you got!" Yelan scolded further. "Honestly, you, Mika and Rika should all be grateful you haven't suffered that much other than an ache in the head!"

He wouldn't exactly call it an 'ache'. In fact, he felt like his head was still about to explode.

"Mmm…" he replied incoherently.

Seeing the look on his nephew's face, she turned to the two other visitors and pulled them by their elbows. "Come now, you two get back to your rooms, he needs rest"

"But we don't, we're perfectly fine already!" Mei Lin reasoned.

"Yes but he's not. Just hearing your voice must cause him further pain in the head- see? He agrees!"

"Oh stop grinning like that Eriol" Mei Lin said with a glare at the patient whose eyes were already closed but his lips were formed into a large grin. "Fine, but I want to see Syaoran and Sakura first before we go back"

Eriol listened to their voices as they started to fade before he heard the sliding doors to his room open and close yet again.

"Anyone there?" he said with a slight groan in his voice. He didn't want to open his eyes anymore, it seemed like the brightness of the lights caused his eyes to burn.

"Eriol?"

Upon hearing the voice, he couldn't help himself, he had to open his eyes just to see its owner.

Tomoyo looked at him with glassy eyes, filled with unshed tears.

"Eriol" she repeated, a smile spreading across her face and tears now slipping down the side of her cheeks.

Eriol looked at her, she was too far for him to see without his glasses on and he had no idea where his glasses were at that moment and he wasn't so sure if he could even move enough to look for it, wherever he was. He only knew he was in the hospital but precisely where, he didn't. Blinking a few more times and narrowing his eyes at the figure, he could see she had long hair and she was sitting down on a chair by the entrance.

"Who are you?" he asked, just to make sure. He wanted to believe it really was Tomoyo but he can't call to the person and declare his undying love if he wasn't even 100% sure it was her. Although the voice should be obvious to him, the girl seemed to have a throaty tone that didn't sound like Tomoyo when she said his name due to tears which was apparent to him because of her constant sniffling earlier.

He didn't get an answer to his question, all he heard was a sort of creek from something then everything was silent.

**xoxo**

"Will you please shut up?" Tomoyo huffed with a flushed face, arms crossed in front of her.

"S-Sorry Tomoyo…I…yeah, sorry" Mei Lin was able to gasp out in between howls of laughter.

Everyone else kept silent but sent Tomoyo mocking grins and wide smiles.

Tomoyo pouted.

It was an honest mistake. It's not her fault she fainted, but she was slightly guilty for making the nurses and the doctors in the ICU worry after they discovered her unconscious on her wheelchair in Eriol's room in the ICU. How could she have known that Eriol couldn't see much without his glasses on? She knew he needed them but she really didn't know the extent of how bad his eyesight was without his glasses. She honestly believed he had forgotten about her the moment the words 'Who are you?' left his lips. And now his friends won't shut up about it after they found out from the doctors the panic she caused from the medical staff.

"Sh-shut up already!" she exclaimed in Mei Lin's direction, her face now fully flushed at remembering what had happened, but the rest of the gang merely started laughing as well.

**xoxo**

It has officially been three weeks since the incident.

Eriol has been moved into his own private room outside of the ICU now and is recovering at a remarkable pace.

Takashi, Chiharu, Jay, Mei Lin, Naoko, and Mika have been officially discharged out of the hospital but have come back now and again to see to their friends in between taking care of wrapping up the business with the rest of the members of the Wolves.

Aki was still using crutches but was healing fast as well. Rika's wounds were fine except for the occasional headaches she gets and opted to stay in the hospital a few more days as requested by the doctors.

Tomoyo can stand and walk on her own but still had a hard time moving too much. The doctors also requested her to stay for a few more days, and she didn't argue since she stayed in the same room as Eriol did.

**xoxo**

As for a certain guy with amber eyes and a certain lady with emeralds…

"I don't understand, why are they still unconscious?" Yelan asked, getting worried, she had expected the couple to gain consciousness around the same time Eriol did but they didn't. It's already been three weeks since the incident and they haven't gotten so much as a twitch from either of them.

Dr. Aisaka merely sent the woman a comforting smile and glanced towards the glass doors and walls to the large ICU room Syaoran and Sakura where in before turning back towards her.

"Don't fret Mrs. Li" he said reassuringly. "I can swear with everything I own that your son and Ms. Kinomoto are indeed fine. Their bodies are recovering at an even pace and their conditions are already stable. The reason why they haven't woken up is purely psychological at this point"

"Psychological?"

"Yes. At first my team and I assumed they must have just suffered some sort of head trauma that won't show up in the scans from that explosion and collapse of the mansion, just as Mr. Hiiragizawa sustained. And indeed, they did suffer head trauma from the incident although not as serious as Mr. Hiiragizawa's was. At this point, they are merely willing to stay unconscious due to psychological reasons, they aren't suffering from any more physical injuries that can hold them unconscious anymore. They must be mentally and emotionally exhausted, just give them a bit of time"

**xoxo**

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran beside her, letting a tear slip from the corner of her eye as she did.

Syaoran looked back at her, a faint smile on his face.

They both tightened their already strong hold on each others' hand before falling back to sleep.

They had already woken up. Sakura woke up yesterday, although she wasn't sure when Syaoran had woken up but he was already looking at her the moment she opened hers. But both of them still felt too exhausted. They knew they were in a hospital, for how long now, they didn't know, but they didn't care. Everything was over, and they both knew it, realizing all this only made them both contented, and exhausted all the same. They knew their bodies were healing and some of their wounds already healed, but they were still tired. After they wake up together, they spent a few minutes just looking at each other, not saying a single word, and just fall right back to sleep.

They have both agreed with the unwritten and unsaid decision of just resting there for now. None of them were in a hurry, and they were both contented just the way they were. All they wanted to do was recover fully, so by the time they can fully move again, they can immediately hold onto each others' arms, this time, with the absence of any sort of pain because it was over.

The Kin's leader was dead, the rest of their surviving followers were behind bars, or at least, they hoped so.

But, one thing they knew is…it's over.

It was all finally over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Not really that long. Not really that short either.

The following chapter will serve as a finale.

I'm not really entirely happy with this story to be quite honest. In fact, I wish I started writing this story now when I've slightly matured as a person and as a writer. I was such a kid back when I first started **Meant to be Wild**.

But hey, I don't regret it. I'll take this as a stepping stone.

I might start up a new Action/Adventure themed story again sometime soon. But for now, I'm leaning more into Romance (as you've noticed with my two new stories).

That's it for now. See you in the next chapter! Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


	42. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

**Pairings:** Syaoran x Sakura, Eriol x Tomoyo, Mei Lin x OC, Rika x OC, Naoko x OC, Chiharu x Yamazaki

Yep, this is the_ last_ upload I'll be doing for this story!

After many years, it's all finally over. This has been the first ever story I've written and uploaded here and now it's done.

Just to let you know, this chapter/epilogue basically covers further explanations and just ties up loose ends.

Please enjoy and check out the author's note after you read this!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**"The Wedding"**

* * *

"Sakura! You're gonna be late!"

"You do know that she really _will_ be late," Touya pointed out, grinning at their father before calling out to her sister as well. "Oi! Kaijuu! Me and dad are going ahead!"

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a big day and-" Fujitaka stopped as Touya shook his head while putting on his coat.

"She'll make it dad, you know she will, one way or another. Now c'mon, we have to help the others with preparations too."

Fujitaka nodded before waving one of the Daidouji's maids over. "Please tell Sakura we'll be going on ahead, and also tell her that she better not be late. She of all people shouldn't be late for this wedding."

The maid nodded before running up the staircase.

**xoxo**

Syaoran glanced at his gold wristwatch and sighed before taking a long swig of his drink.

Eriol looked at him with raised brows. "Something wrong Syaoran?"

"Sakura's still not here. I just talked to Mei Lin and the other girls, none of them have seen her yet."

"You do know that she will be here?" Aki said in an amused tone.

"I know but I'm fairly sure she'll be late too," he pointed out with a frown.

"She knows it's an important day. It's a wedding after all. She'll be here on time," Mika said, relaxing into his chair.

**xoxo**

"Where the fuck is Sakura?" Mei Lin asked irately.

"Language young lady," Yelan scolded, making the younger girl grin at her aunt. "Now line up all of you, so Tomoyo can properly check your dresses."

"God Tomoyo, you really are such a perfectionist where your dresses are concerned," Mei Lin pointed out with a raised brow.

Giggling to herself, she couldn't help but smile back in response. "I can't help it, especially not today. It's a big day after all," she said with a wink."

**xoxo**

"Shit!" Sakura cursed when the perfume bottle toppled over, spilling all its contents onto the carpet.

"Ms. Sakura?"

Snapping her head to the doorway, she cursed yet again. "Yeah?"

The maid poked her head in with an apologetic smile on her face. "Your father and brother just left. They said to tell you that they'll meet you there for the wedding."

Her mouth dropped wide open. "They left me? Today of all days, they actually left me?" she asked incredulously as one of the maids who was already inside the room tried to keep up with her, trying to adjust the hem of the gown she was wearing.

"Ms. Sakura, please hold still," her hairdresser said in a firm tone much to the maids, who was also working on her appearance, delight. "If you don't sit down then you are going to be even later as it is!"

Huffing, Sakura stalked back towards the cushion set in front of the vanity and sat down.

"Just please hurry," she urged, tapping her foot impatiently.

**xoxo**

"Where are you going?" Jay asked as Syaoran suddenly stood from his seat and walked towards the door.

"I'll head over to Tomoyo's house. I know Sakura's still there. If I pick her up, I'm sure we can avoid her getting late."

"Or you'll end up just as late as her when you get back!" Takashi called out with a shake of his head just before the door closed shut behind him. "What is Sakura doing anyway?"

All the men inside the groom shrugged their shoulders at this.

"Sakura's been a nervous wreck all this time though," Eriol pointed out.

"I don't see why," Aki said with a questioning look. "I mean, all she has to do is walk down the aisle and hand over the ring."

**xoxo**

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Rika whispered back to Naoko who was behind her.

Naoko shrugged her shoulders and whispered back to Chiharu and asked the same question.

Chiharu shook her head before turning to Mei Lin who was behind her, and she also shook her head.

Mei Lin looked at Tomoyo and she also shook her head looking worried now.

They were already lined up behind where the guests were seated, ready to walk down the aisle, and one crucial person was missing.

Rika squinted her eyes at the altar. Their respective partners were all ready lined up except Syaoran, who was nowhere in sight either. Looking back at the girls behind her, she sent them all a worried look. "Syaoran's not there either!" she hissed.

**xoxo**

Kicking down the stand, Syaoran removed his helmet and placed it on his bike before jogging his way into the mansion.

"Sakura!" he called out into the seemingly empty house, just before a large bang sounded from up the stairs.

"Mr. Li? What are you doing here?"

Syaoran turned to one of the Daidouji's helpers. "Where's Sakura?" he asked impatiently.

"She's upstairs getting ready. Her gown got torn when she was changing earlier and it had to be fixed but Ms. Daidouji had already left for the wedding, one of the other maids is up their trying to fix it," she responded with a bow.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?"

He turned towards the sound of the female voice, knowing full well who it was.

"Sakura, you…" Syaoran trailed off as the angel-like creature made her way down the stairs towards him.

She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was up in twists into an elegant bun and her gown that was made of white chiffon that covered around her breasts without a strap and ran down in stylish diagonal designs with a lot of lavender accents and floral designs sewn all over it, covering almost the entire bodice in the light purple color. The entire flowing gown fell towards the ground, covering her legs down to her heels. What made the gown incredible on her was its fit around her curvaceous body.

If they didn't have a wedding to attend to, Syaoran would surely skip the whole event and take her upstairs and undress her right then and there.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head and cursed.

"Sakura, you're taking too long, that's why I came to pick you up," he explained, with a wave of his hand so she would hurry down.

"But I was supposed to meet you there! Now they really can't start with you also gone," she said as she reached down the stairs and took his offered hand.

"Without _either_ of us there, they wouldn't start," he pointed out. "Besides, we'll get there faster with my bike than your car."

Sakura stopped by the front doors after he said this and spotting the bike.

"I can't ride that dressed like this!"

**xoxo**

"Where's Syaoran?" Yelan whispered from the front row seats lined in front of the altar at the groom's side.

Eriol, who was standing by the altar with Mika and the rest of the men, shrugged towards her aunt.

Just then all the guests stood from their seats as the small orchestra started to play their song from the sides.

"Shit," Eriol hissed under his breath before smiling awkwardly at the priest who gave him a look, apparently he had heard him. "Sorry," he muttered.

**xoxo**

"Walk as slowly as you can!" Chiharu whispered to Naoko before she started down the aisle after Rika who was also already going abnormally slow.

**xoxo**

"H-How does my hair look?" Sakura asked as she got off the bike.

Syaoran looked at her and can't help the grin from forming on his features.

"You look beautiful," he said, placing a peck on her forehead before pulling her into the church and out the backdoors that led to the lush gardens and the peaceful lake. "The music's already begun," he said, as they made their way towards where a large group of guests facing a gazebo were gathered.

"I'll see you later then!" Sakura said before running off in an opposite direction as he made his way in a run straight towards the altar.

"Where the hell have you been?" Eriol hissed as he came to a stop beside him on the altar. Almost everyone was looking at him curiously.

"What's everyone looking at?" he asked in a whisper, glaring at those who were eyeing him so openly.

"Well besides the fact that you're late and you just arrived as if you just came from running the marathon?" Eriol asked sarcastically, earning a glare from him as well, making him snicker. "You should consider fixing your hair," he added more seriously but still with a grin on his face.

**xoxo**

"Sakura!"

"I know I'm late, scold me later!" she yelled in their direction before coming to a stop in front of Tomoyo.

"What the heck happened to your hair? Didn't the hairdresser come by at the house? I told her to go there right after she finished with us here," Tomoyo replied before handing both their bouquets to her.

"S-Syaoran said it looked fine," Sakura muttered before Tomoyo pulled her in and hastily started fixing her hair.

"I'll see you guys at the altar," Mei Lin whispered before starting into a very slow walk down the aisle after Chiharu.

"Tomoyo, it's hopeless!"

"I can make this work. You have to look your best after all. Give me a few more…seconds…and…there!" she said with a grin.

Sakura wiped off a few of the tendrils that now hung around her face. Tomoyo had taken a few strands of her hair from the bun and let it hang loosely in random styles down her back and around her face. Now everyone else had such a prim and proper look except her and she knew it.

"But-"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It'll be fine!" she exclaimed with a smile before hugging her best friend and taking back one of the bouquets.

**xoxo**

Hastily flattening his hair, Syaoran straightened just as the others did when the music tune suddenly changed.

They all turned to look down the aisle just as Sakura started to make her way down the red carpet that led towards the altar set up under the gazebo.

She was smiling brightly and Syaoran couldn't help but smile back just as brightly at her. More so since he noticed her hair had been fixed from the bird's nest look it had when they had arrived earlier.

Sakura looked back at him and winked before taking her place.

Syaoran smirked at her before winking back.

The orchestra's tune switched yet again and started playing a brighter tune.

"Congratulations," Syaoran whispered to Eriol seeing the look his best friend had as he spotted Tomoyo walking down the aisle now.

Clad in what looked to be the most elegant looking wedding gown he has ever seen, he can't help the large smile now playing on his lips. The gown was in the purest of white with a large lavender bow tied around her slim waist with a lot of lavender beads and diamonds sewn around the hem in intricate designs. Her hair was held atop her head in a neat bun within a sparkling diamond tiara and a meters long veil that was trailing with her gown behind her, she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look beautiful," Eriol whispered as she took his hand and stepped up to the center of the gazebo, right in front of the priest.

**xoxo**

"I can't believe today," Sakura said exasperatedly, resting her forehead onto Syaoran's chest. "I was in a panic more than the bride was!"

Syaoran chuckled and held her closer to him as they danced with the other couples and guests who were there at the reception.

"Tomoyo understands, don't worry about it Sakura," he whispered.

"Yeah but…it's her wedding. It's her special day and I screwed it up. And you almost screwed it up with me by coming to pick me up."

"No you didn't. You came just in time and you handed her Eriol's wedding band just like you were supposed to as the maid of honor. And I did what I was supposed to as best man and gave Eriol Tomoyo's wedding band. Nothing got screwed up," he said with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm the worst best friend ever," she muttered against his chest, not at all hearing him.

"Sakura?" interrupted a female voice, and Sakura knew all too well who it was.

Hesitantly, she looked up at her best friend. "Tomoyo, I really am so sorry."

Tomoyo and Eriol both grinned at her.

"Sakura, we understand why your late. All of us do," she explained, nodding to the rest of their friends who were dancing to the music as well. "You can't help it if you're pregnant," she added in a lower voice, not wanting Touya and Fujitaka to hear them.

Sakura blushed and hid her face against Syaoran's broad chest yet again.

"Damn morning sickness," she said against his fine-tailored suit, making him chuckle again.

"Sakura?"

She looked at him, a blush still tinted on her cheeks. "Hmm?"

"I'm happy you're pregnant with our child," he said sincerely, looking down at her with a smile. "And I'm sorry about what happened from the last time. I promise you this time, I'll be more careful and we won't ever worry about losing an-"

Sakura held a finger on his lips and silenced him.

"Syaoran. I love you," she said with a lot of love in her voice, "Even if we've been through a hell of a lot. Even if I've almost died more than once, I don't regret it all because they led me to you. The misunderstanding your family had with the Shikou family years before, although it affected my family in the worst possible way, somehow, I've accepted it already. And I wouldn't have if you weren't around. So, thank you. And ever since you found out the truth about Tsuyoshi's motifs for targeting your family, you've blamed yourself for the deaths of many people, including my mother. But you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault, and even I know that. My family was just merely caught up in the tangle that's all. Ever since the Kins downfall almost three months ago, you've been slightly different, and I don't know if it's good or bad. I know you've been busy all this time, clearing up your businesses regarding the Kins, but the reason why I haven't brought this up with you until now is really because I thought it might be a sensitive subject. I just brought this up now because, well, you're in a light mood because your cousin slash best friend just got married," she said with a small smile.

"I love you too," he replied immediately before leaning down and giving her a passionate although short kiss. He pulled back and smiled down at her. "And I'm not sensitive with the subject about the Kins and the Wolves at all, just so you know. If this has been bothering you all this time, you should've told me. Even my mother's gotten over it already, as has the rest of my family shortly after I told them. The Shikou family was close to our family, Tsuyoshi's father was almost like my grandfather's second son until he got twisted and warped due to wealth and his obsession for more money and success, then his principles began to change, that's why my family and his never saw eye to eye ever since. Tsuyoshi assumed we didn't care less about them but in truth, we just haven't heard at all about them ever since. They moved to Beijing from Hong Kong and their parents never asked help from us at all, so we never bothered checking in on them. Tsuyoshi merely assumed the worst from our family and blamed us for his losses," he explained with a frown. "When he told me the reasons for his targeting on my family, I knew right then and there that he was wrong. He must have been somewhat twisted in the head and went along and blamed us because he can't blame anyone else for his loss. His anger on us was so strong that it led him to start this whole war and it ended up as serious as it had gotten over the past years."

"The whole war between the Kins and the Wolves was because of his own misunderstanding and wrong assumptions and conclusions," Sakura said, mostly to herself, but he heard her. "A lot of people had died over his wrong judgments and he went along with it for years. He really was a coldhearted devil."

Syaoran rubbed his hand up and down her back and pulled her closer, knowing she was getting slightly emotional by the tone of her voice. He didn't know it was the pregnancy talking, or just the typical female hormones.

"It's all over. I should have had this talk with you months ago. When you didn't bother asking, I merely thought you didn't care less about the reason so long as you know we're all at peace now, that's why I didn't bother telling you," he explained.

"I'm all right," she assured and smiled up at him to prove it. "It's just, this has been the first time I've thought about everything for a while now. I've put this at the back of my mind for the past weeks because of the wedding and the reconstruction of our old mansion. I guess I've just forgotten how sad it is that's all."

"Coming from the woman who have killed heartlessly to save her friends and to defend the people she loves?" he added as he held a palm on her cheek.

Sakura couldn't help but grin. Although thinking about all the people who died or those people she had killed is somehow sad, she doesn't regret it, she did those for a good reason after all.

"I'll do anything for you," she whispered before holding onto his palm and kissing into it.

"And I you," he said before leaning down yet again for another earth shattering kiss.

The couple wouldn't have released from their embrace and tight lip-lock until someone cleared their throat from beside them.

"What the hell do you want?" Syaoran said with a scowl, annoyed at the interruption.

"Geez, there really is no lightening your mood besides Sakura, huh?" Eriol said with a raised brow. "Not even my own wedding! Ouch, that really hurts!" he added with exaggeration, making Syaoran roll his eyes and Sakura giggle.

"C'mon, let's go, we want to get out of here already," Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of the ballroom where the reception was held in a 5-star hotel. She said her goodbyes to some of her guests and informed the rest of their gang that they were ready to leave.

"I still can't believe we're coming with you. It is _your _honeymoon after all," Sakura told her as they made their way through the hotel front lobby.

"Sakura, Eriol and I can still celebrate the honeymoon we dreamed of having even if you guys are there. Except, with all of you there, it'll be much more fun!" Tomoyo reasoned.

Sakura never approved of intruding on her best friend's honeymoon but that is what she wanted, that is what both of them wanted. In fact, that is what all them wanted, even Sakura, even if she felt slightly guilty. Ever since the whole war was over, they've all stuck to one another regardless, like a true pack of Wolves, always together. And none of them would've wanted it any less.

"I was wondering where all of you were," Sakura said, spotting Mei Lin and the other girls outside the hotel entrance, already dressed in different colored tops, covered with leather jackets, leather shorts and/or skirts and knee length boots.

Rika raised a brow at her. "Sure you were. You were in your own little world back in there with Syaoran, you didn't even notice us leave," she pointed out.

"You can get changed in there," Naoko said, pointing to the black van that was the size of an RV. "All your clothes are hung inside. And your seamstresses are in there keeping the gowns Tomoyo."

Both girls nodded before making their way inside to change from their gowns.

**xoxo**

"She's what?" Touya yelled, getting up from his seat with a slam of his fist, inside the ballroom. Some of the guests near them turned to look in their direction as they heard the sudden outburst.

"Touya, calm down," Fujitaka said, urging his son to sit back down. "This shouldn't surprise you, this happened before."

Kaho looked up at his husband and grinned.

"Are you sure of this Kaho?"

Nodding, she pulled him back onto his seat beside her. "When I was talking to Chiharu earlier, she let it slip that Sakura hasn't been herself lately because she's around 2 months pregnant I think. And she- hey! Where are you going?" she called out towards Touya's retreating form.

"To give her a piece of my mind!" he called without turning back. He knew what happened to Sakura from her first pregnancy although he and their father didn't know the exact details, they still knew it had almost cost her sister's life. And there she goes, it hasn't even been a full year or so yet and already she's pregnant. Again!

**xoxo**

"Where are the guys?" Sakura asked, running her hand through her hair that now hung in loose curls around her shoulders and down her back.

Before anyone could reply, a loud rumble erupted from down the street and caught their attention. A few seconds later, a group of men all dressed in dark denim jeans with black leather jackets over their different colored shirts drove into the circular driveway of the hotel.

Removing their helmets they waved the girls over.

"You guys ready?"Syaoran asked, eyeing Sakura up and down as he did.

"Are you?" she asked before giving him a deep kiss.

"Sakura?" someone called somewhere away from them.

Syaoran ran his tongue around Sakura's lips before she gave him passage. Slipping his tongue in, he pulled her towards him and snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Sakura!" the same voice called again, only this time it was closer than it was before.

Sakura moaned as Syaoran's hand ran up her form and brushed the sides of her breast.

"Sorry to interrupt again you two, but Sakura, I think your brother is looking for you," Eriol, who was standing by his bike while carrying Tomoyo by the ass, said.

The couple groaned and turned towards the hotel and indeed saw Touya within the glass walls inside the hotel lobby, looking furious.

"Uh oh," Sakura muttered before turning to Syaoran. "He knows. He found out I'm pregnant. I'm sure of it!"

Smirking, Syaoran gave a loud and curt whistle, signaling the others it was time to leave.

"C'mon," he said, throwing the extra helmet over to her before gassing his bike.

Sakura hastily wore it and slid the visor down and jumped on behind him and held her arms around his waist. He could feel the guns in their holsters beneath his leather jacket. Although the Kins were gone, the guys never left without their guns, just in case.

"SAKURA!"

Whipping her head to the side, she found her brother already outside and looking pointedly at her, his face fuming.

Without saying a word, Sakura blew him a kiss through her helmet and waved before the bike she and Syaoran were on rose up on its front wheel and zoomed off, closely followed by the rest of their friends.

Sakura knew her brother would get even more pissed and would bet all that she owned that he was probably shouting profanities after them now. But she didn't hear, the sounds of their bikes drowned out everything else and disturbed the peacefulness of the night.

"WOOHOOOOOOO!"

Sakura laughed seeing Jay drive past them with a rowdy Mei Lin riding behind him with her hands in the air.

Not long after, police sirens started behind them, the buildings on one side of the street reflecting the red and blue lights from their vehicles. Their family might have part control of the police but then again that didn't stop the police from coming after them. By the time they were out of the hospital, they've been questioned nonstop by a lot of cops but they were able to persuade them to just let them be. That didn't suit too well with them of course but they complied, only now they've been on their tail for even the tiniest things.

In this case, it was speeding. And the fact that some of her friends weren't wearing helmets.

"See you guys in Hawaii!" Tomoyo called out to them before she zoomed past them with Eriol on his bike. Both of them didn't wear helmets just like Mei Lin.

"Hold on!" Syaoran called out, making Sakura's grip tighten around him.

A few seconds later she felt the increasing speed as they zoomed past all their friends.

The girls all screamed after them as their rides zoomed up towards them, keeping up with Syaoran as they led them into the freeway on their way to the airport.

Turning around, Sakura saw the police trying to keep up with them. Grinning to herself, she took out one of Syaoran's guns from underneath his jacket and aimed it right behind her with a steady arm. Mika and Takashi who were right behind their bike swerved slightly to the side to give her a clear shot.

She gave a little wave at the police car closest to them before pulling the trigger, hitting the large round amplifier on top with the circling red and blue lights, abruptly cutting off the siren as the gadget flew into the air in pieces.

Syaoran smirked at this and when he felt Sakura replace his gun in his holster, he sped off even faster, leaving the police in the dust.

After a lot of sharp turns, continuous speeding and ignored traffic signals, they finally bounded into the road leading up to the large airport building.

He turned the ignition off as they arrived right outside the entrance doors to the departure gates.

"I guess it really is a good idea that we had our stuff sent over to Hawaii ahead yesterday," Syaoran said with a smirk as he helped Sakura down before resting an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside the building, closely followed by the others.

There was a sound of sirens in the distance and were slowly getting closer.

"What time's our flight?" Aki asked, directing his question to Eriol.

With a glance at his wristwatch, the groom grinned. "In 20 minutes. Let's bolt!" he said before taking off in a run with Tomoyo.

Syaoran cursed before taking off after them. He turned back and saw the police only just arriving. Now there were 5 patrol cars surrounding their abandoned bikes outside.

As they wound around the people in the busy airport, he turned to Sakura who was giggling beside him.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura laughed out loud and turned to him while running after Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Nothing, it's just…I can only imagine how _our _wedding will be like!" she exclaimed with a wide smile.

"It'll be a hell lot worse than this, that's for sure," he responded with a laugh as well. He's been laughing a lot lately but usually when he was talking to Sakura, and he didn't even notice it although everyone else did.

"Syaoran?" she asked, more seriously now, her face sobering up.

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna get in when you and the guys are all bringing guns?" she asked in a lower tone.

"You'll see," he replied simply as they all turned into another corridor where there were no people at all.

"Hurry up you guys!" Mei Lin called out as she ran through a thick metal door.

When Sakura stepped out, they were outside at the air strip.

"We're not flying commercial Sakura," Syaoran said, pointing to the jet where the others were heading straight for. "We didn't take the family jet the last time we went to Hong Kong 'cause we wanted Shikou to know that we were leaving Japan," he explained casually.

Just then, sirens began to sound again and the police appeared from the gates not far from them and bounded for their direction.

"Hold it right there!" a cop announced through speakers from one of the patrol cars.

"Holy shit!" Sakura said with a slight laugh in her voice before breaking off in a faster run towards the jet that was already ready to leave, judging by the sounds that were coming off from it.

Syaoran turned to the jet where a few Wolves were standing guard around, waiting for them to get in. He signaled them with a wave of his raised hand and each one of them began to scramble.

"Hurry the fuck up!" he called back to Mika and the rest who were still behind them. "Get in Sakura," he said, lightly pushing her up the metal stairs set up by the open gate of the jet.

**xoxo**

"He's not getting away that easily!" the police man barked at his partner who was driving down towards the jet. Checking his guns, he rolled down the windows and stuck his head and arm out, and started firing.

**xoxo**

"Aaaah!" Chiharu shrieked as she tripped and fell on the carpeted floor, making the rest of the girls laugh. "Oh shut up!" she said with a glare before sitting on one of the sofas while rubbing her hip.

"Where's Syaoran and Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, as Mika and Naoko sat themselves on one of the sofas, they were the last to get inside.

A moment later, gunshots erupted from outside, making them all rush to the windows. They all watched as the nearest patrol car swerved to the side with a flat tire, almost crashing to the one behind it, and almost throwing the cop out from the window.

"Clear with the ATC and let's take off Ishikawa!" Syaoran's voice called into the cabin although they could all still clearly see him by the jet's open gate with Eriol, still aiming for the tires of the incoming patrol cars.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelt," the pilot's voice rang in a curt voice with a second though barely audible voice also rang that sounded like Air Traffic Control giving clearance to the pilot for takeoff.

Everyone did as they were told and went over to the few large 1st class seats by the windows.

After buckling down, Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed into the large chair. Considering the sounds of gunshots and screeching tires were still evident in her ears, and the jet's journey down the runway was starting to gain speed with her fiancé still shooting down the police with her best friend's husband by the entryway, she still found herself very comfortable for some reason.

Not a minute later, she felt the seat beside her being occupied and the sound of the seatbelt being snapped together.

"Sorry about that. I can't have the damn police imprinting bullets on the jet. My mother will kill me," Syaoran whispered in a joking tone into her ear.

"I love you," Sakura whispered back, opening her eyes and ignoring his statement. "And I don't know about you, but I'm getting too comfortable for my own good considering you were just out there risking your life again. I'm getting so used to this and I don't think that's good," she told him in an amused tone.

"It's just the police, they can't do anything. I'm not surprised you're not worried. You worry more about leaving me in the same room as your brother than with the cops," he said with a grin, making her laugh and agree with his statement. "And I love you too," he added in a low voice.

Sakura looked into his amber eyes, her breath caught by the way he was just looking at her. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled him in to kiss her yet again for that night. She really can't get enough of this man and she doubt she ever will.

She had never asked for this sort of life. But she was contented.

Living a life filled with this sort of danger where guns were like your best friends and cheating death was your constant aim wasn't something she had expected, although she had never complained, and she wouldn't dream of complaining now or ever either.

She once had lost everything, but now she gained everything back and more. And it was all thanks to Syaoran and the rest of her friends who were like family to her now.

Finally she found happiness although she found it in the most unusual and unlikely way. But Sakura was still glad and couldn't ask for anything more.

This is her life, the life of a 'Wolf'…who's meant to be wild.

* * *

_- **THE END -**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A fairly long chapter, but of course it is. This is, after all, the end to another story.

I started this story when I was like 15 or 16 years old I think. Then I went out of commission when I entered college and I only just finished this story now and I'm already friggin' 21. Holy.

Well, anyway, after I read through the chapters I've written during my teenage days, I noticed the difference of my writing then and now. My writing style _really_ changed after my 4 year hiatus from reading and writing fanfiction. And that's proven with my two current stories, **Key to Happiness** and **Lies and Love**.

Ever since I resumed **Meant to be Wild**, I've been _trying_ to stick to how I wrote years ago so the flow of the plot and the "image" of my sentences won't sway from how I originally started this back then.

I really matured a lot since and due to that, it kinda made me feel bad about this story and a bit bad for **Forever in My Heart**, both of which were my stories uploaded here many years ago, this one being my first ever one. But I don't regret it. Both stories were a success from the beginning (considering I was way immature then) and it was proven by your wonderful reviews/comments and it only inspired me more as a writer.

If my old stories (including this one) didn't end up successfully, I wouldn't have bothered making myself a better writer or writing any more stories. So, thank you!

To my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you for the support! To the 200+ people who have listed this in their favorite stories list, to the 200+ people who have listed this in their story alert list, and to the people who have contributed to the 700+ reviews. I thank you again and I hope you will enjoy my on-going and soon to come stories as well.

Take care you guys! I'll see you around!

Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


End file.
